Saving Sherlock Holmes - fr
by Nauss
Summary: Et s'il y avait une (ou plusieurs) raison(s) à ce que Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes soient ce qu'ils sont ? Et si on leur donnait ce dont ils ont besoin pour aller mieux plus tôt ? Et si John avait trouvé le moyen de faire sa Terminale à Eton ? Et si Mycroft rencontrait Gregory, grâce à eux ? - Traduction de Saving Sherlock Holmes, teen!lock/case!fic écrite par earlgreytea68.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, tous !

Bien bien bien. Déjà, un grand merci à **Electre, LittleHedgehog, lizs, Choupy, admamu,** et my sweet **Odea** , pour vos reviews sur _Là où se rencontrent les étoiles._ Merci à **Lady Sunrise** pour toutes tes mises en favoris !

Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Cette fic, commencée de traduire il y a dix-huit mois, dont seize de pause (arhem), c'est... une des premières longues fics que j'ai lues, une des rares teen!lock de ma liste de lues, et elle m'a beaucoup marquée. Quelque part, elle a forgé ma vision de John, Sherlock, Greg, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson... Même s'il y a eu de l'évolution depuis, elle reste une base pour moi. ET elle m'a fait tomber amoureuse de Mycroft et du couple que Greg et lui peuvent former. Je pense que je n'aurais pas shipé le Mystrade de la même façon sans elle.

BIEN ! Nous voilà donc partis pour 43 chapitres, les enfants, j'essaierai de publier deux fois par semaines parce qu'il ne sont pas très longs, et parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer presque une année à publier cette traduction :3 Quasi cinq mois, ça sera bien assez.

Et, évidemment, avant de commencer, un IMMENSE merci à **Elie Bluebell** , mon petit lapin blanc, pour sa bêta formidable. *coeurs coeurs COEURS*

Je vous laisse sur la partie de la note de l'auteure, qui est intéressante pour vous :

* * *

 **Avant-propos de earlgreytea68 :**

« Ok. Alors. À la base, c'était censé être une fic de trois ou quatre chapitres maxi, comme un prologue de la série. Un genre de ''que s'est-il passé dans l'enfance des Holmes qui les a rendu tels qu'ils sont aujourd'hui ?'' C'est pourquoi ça prend place à cette période-là, parce que je pensais arrêter d'écrire là où la série aurait pris la suite. Et puis... je me suis un peu laissé emporter et me suis dit : voilà, j'ai mis en place les frères Holmes. Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait maintenant si, au lieu de les faire attendre vingt ans, je leur donnais tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour guérir tout de suite ? 43 chapitres plus tard, vous avez cette histoire.

[...]

Je déteste habituellement écrire des avertissements, parce que ça me donne l'impression de tuer le suspens, MAIS il est certainement nécessaire de prévenir : il y aura du sexe consenti dans cette histoire, entre deux jeunes de 16 ans. Si c'est quelque chose qui vous choque, je vous préviens simplement. »

Merci beaucoup à elle de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 1**

Chapitre 1

.

 _Octobre 1987_

Si Mycroft Holmes devait se souvenir toute sa vie d'une chose en particulier à propos des funérailles de sa mère, c'était qu'il pleuvait et qu'il n'avait pas de parapluie.

La pluie tombait de façon incessante et résolue et s'écrasait sur les boucles indisciplinées de Sherlock, formant ruisselets et cascades impromptus sur la topographie de ses cheveux **.** Ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés trempés dans le peu de temps nécessaire pour se précipiter de la porte de leur maison, à Londres, jusqu'à celle de la voiture qui les attendait, et ils étaient mouillés des pieds à la tête lorsqu'ils se précipitèrent dans l'église. Sherlock avait de l'eau qui gouttait de ses cheveux trop longs dans son col et Mycroft se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à apporter un parapluie. Il se jura de ne plus jamais se retrouver sans parapluie de sa vie. Conscient des personnes qui attendaient dans l'église et qui se considéreraient comme bien plus judicieuses que lui quand elles déclareraient inévitablement « _Oh, mon Dieu, il n'a même pas pensé à prendre un parapluie pour protéger la tête de ce pauvre Sherlock_ _»,_ Mycroft tira son frère vers une zone moins exposée et chercha un mouchoir en tissu. Il était certain d'en avoir pris un, un de ces carrés de tissu sur lesquels sa mère avait fait broder ses initiales en monogramme.

Sherlock resta immobile et silencieux, les yeux fixés sur un point du mur à sa gauche sur lequel des plaques commémoratives étaient alignées. Sherlock était silencieux et docile depuis des jours, et Mycroft se trouvait mi-soulagé par ce sursis alors qu'il tentait lui-même de reprendre pieds, et mi-terrifié à l'idée que Sherlock ne parle plus jamais de sa vie.

Il finit par trouver un mouchoir et le secoua avant de le passer hâtivement sur les cheveux mouillés de son frère. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à insister pour que son frère passe chez le coiffeur avant l'enterrement. « _Quand pensez-vous que le garçon s'est fait couper les cheveux pour la dernière fois ?_ _À_ _quoi pense Mycroft ?_ » Il pouvait déjà sentir la désapprobation flotter au-dessus des personnes rassemblées sous la haute voûte du plafond.

Sherlock ne moufta pas, même quand Mycroft frotta le mouchoir en tissu un peu plus énergiquement dans ses cheveux. L'aîné fronça les sourcils et songea à combien il était à la fois heureux que son cadet n'en fasse pas une crise de bouderie, mais triste tout autant.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser attraper froid, lui expliqua-t-il en passant le mouchoir à présent humide sur la nuque de Sherlock.

Sherlock frissonna un peu, comme pour soutenir la démonstration de Mycroft, puis fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des jours. Il parla.

– Le Latin est faux, dit-il.

– Quoi ? demanda Mycroft, surpris d'entendre sa voix après tout ce temps.

– Le Latin est faux, sur cette gravure. On pourrait penser que quelqu'un aurait eu l'idée de se montrer assez intelligent pour vérifier ce qui serait gravé dans la pierre... Comment les gens peuvent-ils être si stupides ?

Sherlock inspira profondément et tripota la cravate autour de son cou.

– Arrête, s'il te plaît, dit Mycroft en la remettant en place.

Sherlock le regarda. Quelque part loin au fond dans ces yeux sans fond et sans couleur, Mycroft put voir que le regard qui l'épinglait était maléfique. C'était très, très loin, cependant, pas du tout au premier plan. Le premier plan du regard de Sherlock était froid, détaché et désintéressé, et Mycroft dit, espérant que ce serait d'une aide quelconque :

– Ça ne va plus durer très longtemps.

– Ne sois pas idiot, Mycroft, répondit maussadement Sherlock. Ça va durer pour le reste de notre vie. »

Sherlock se retira de nouveau dans son silence. Mycroft essaya de le voir à travers les yeux de l'assemblée qui les jugeait. Grand pour son âge mais beaucoup trop maigre, ce qui était souligné par le fait que son costume, par manque de temps de la part de Mycroft, n'avait pas été ajusté et l'habillait mal. Ses cheveux séchaient en une masse de mèches noires et frisées, désespérées de voir un peigne, et Mycroft songea de nouveau qu'il aurait dû lui faire couper les cheveux à un moment. Mais quand en aurait-il eu le temps ? Entre le moment où on recevait un appel brusque prévenant de la mort de sa mère et le jour où on s'arrangeait pour organiser ses funérailles impromptues, quand était-on supposé trouver le temps de se soucier de quelque chose d'aussi prosaïque qu'une coupe de cheveux ? Mycroft savait que c'était une pensée stupide, nourrie uniquement par les personnes stupides alignées derrière lui dans l'église, mais il savait aussi que ce seraient ces mêmes personnes stupides qui décideraient de son aptitude à prendre Sherlock à sa charge dorénavant, et qu'ils questionneraient l'état des cheveux de Sherlock, parce que les gens – Sherlock avait raison – étaient bien stupides _._

Par chance, personne ne fit mention de l'état capillaire de son frère devant lui. Ils firent mention de Sherlock, constamment, encore et encore. « _Comment prend-il tout ça ? Pauvre garçon. Ça a dû être tellement dur pour lui de la trouver là, comme ça. Est-ce qu'il en a discuté avec toi ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?_ » Mycroft voulait répondre que bien sûr que Sherlock n'en avait pas discuté avec lui. Pourquoi quelqu'un ne possédant rien qu'une moitié de cerveau voudrait _parler_ de quelque chose comme ça ? Et Sherlock possédait tellement plus qu'une moitié de cerveau. Il voulait aussi répondre que, même si Sherlock _en avait discuté_ avec lui, toute cette situation était éminemment privée, à garder entre Holmes, et non pas un objet de voyeurisme. Mais Mycroft avait des instincts sociaux infaillibles. On le lui avait dit. Il tenait de sa mère. Il parlait couramment les Platitudes, une des nombreuses langues qu'il maîtrisait. Il approuva sympathiquement, secoua la tête tristement et haït chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce qui était devenu leur maison, à Sherlock et lui. Du moins présumait-il qu'elle était à Sherlock et lui. À qui d'autre pourrait-elle être ? Mais il lui semblait qu'une nouvelle révélation ne le surprendrait plus. Il avait eu confiance en sa mère plus qu'en toute autre personne dans sa vie et elle l'avait récompensé en mourant sans même un seul petit avertissement. Il lui semblait que ça cadrerait avec le reste si elle avait en fait donné toutes leurs possessions à un cousin au dix-septième degré perdu de vue depuis des lustres, laissant à Mycroft le devoir de trouver un moyen d'envoyer Sherlock à Eton tout en continuant lui-même ses études à Cambridge.

Il perdit la trace de Sherlock, comme tout le monde sembla perdre sa trace, ce jour-là. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il en était de Sherlock, mais personne ne voulait vraiment essayer de l'approcher. Sherlock n'était pas le genre d'enfant – garçon – jeune homme – Mycroft avait abandonné l'idée de le faire entrer dans une case... mais quoi qu'il était, il n'invitait pas franchement à la conversation. Il était réservé et distant, dans les circonstances les plus favorables. Les circonstances présentes n'étaient clairement pas les plus favorables. Cela faisait plus d'une trentaine de minutes qu'il avait disparu, quand Mycroft s'en aperçut. Il décida que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait pu faire. Sherlock n'allait pas s'enfuir ni disparaître, Sherlock se cacherait et il émergerait à nouveau quand il estimerait que ça en vaudrait la peine, soit vraisemblablement quand la maison serait vide et qu'il aurait passablement faim.

La maison, Dieu merci, fut enfin vide. Mycroft n'avait permis à personne d'y rester, bien qu'une grand-tante ait tenté d'insister sur la courtoisie dont ferait preuve une telle invitation. Mycroft avait besoin de sentir la _cavernosité_ de la demeure sans sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de jouer les hôtes à un tel moment et, finalement, le majordome congédia le dernier invité avant de se tourner vers lui, interrogatif, comme si Mycroft était censé avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'ils feraient ensuite. Mycroft savait parfaitement ce qui viendrait ensuite. Le lendemain, il y aurait lecture du testament, le notaire de sa mère l'en avait informé, et plusieurs membres distants de la famille avaient insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient être présents eux aussi. C'était ça, la prochaine chose de laquelle s'occuper. C'était tout ce qui viendrait après ça qui le laissait désemparé et dépassé. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusque-là et il n'appréciait pas particulièrement que sa mère lui ait fait ça.

Mycroft regarda le majordome et déclara avec lassitude :

« Il fait glacial, dans cette maison.

Il savait en partie que c'était le froid qu'il avait contracté sous la pluie, plus tôt, et qu'il ne pouvait blâmer que lui. Il se demanda si Sherlock n'était pas en train de mourir d'une pneumonie en ce moment-même.

– Je vais allumer un feu dans la bibliothèque, Monsieur. »

Mycroft était soulagé que le majordome propose la bibliothèque : sa mère avait rarement utilisé cette pièce et Mycroft, à cet instant précis, ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée du salon. C'était là que tout le monde s'était réuni dans la journée par nécessité et ça avait été affreux. Il s'était disputé à propos de l'échiquier de sa mère avec le majordome, ce dernier craignant qu'il ne soit renversé et proposant de l'emmener dans une autre salle, alors que Mycroft avait peur de déranger les pièces de la place où sa mère les avait jouées pour la dernière fois. Il savait qu'il finirait par devoir le faire et il était totalement illogique de sa part de refuser alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'espace, mais il avait insisté et ils avaient établi un compromis qui leur permit de déplacer précautionneusement l'échiquier dans un coin. Mycroft avait passé toute l'après-midi à le surveiller.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard vers le salon. Le feu avait été étouffé et les lumières éteintes. Tout dans la pièce semblait... abandonné. Mycroft se dirigea soudainement vers les portes coulissantes et les ferma. Elles lui résistèrent et il ne parvint à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il les avait vues fermées ; elles ne voulaient pas bouger et il les secoua énergiquement jusqu'à pouvoir finalement les tirer et ne plus avoir à voir l'intérieur du salon.

Puis, satisfait, il se détourna pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque, croisant le majordome qui en sortait.

« Apportez-moi un plateau de thé, dit-il.

Le majordome acquiesça et Mycroft s'assit sur le canapé, près du feu qu'il regarda prendre progressivement en se demandant où était Sherlock et si ça arrangerait ou empirerait les choses de partir à sa recherche.

Le majordome arriva avec le thé alors que Mycroft était encore en train de considérer ses options. Il se secoua hors de sa torpeur contemplative pour remercier l'homme qui demanda simplement :

– Dois-je fermer la porte ?

– Oui, répondit Mycroft, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'atmosphère du reste de la maison s'introduise en lui à cet instant. Si vous apercevez Maître Sherlock, cependant, dites-lui que j'aimerais le voir.

– Oui, Monsieur, » dit le majordome avant de fermer la porte, et Mycroft posa les yeux sur le plateau à thé.

Il ne voulait pas de thé, en réalité, mais il réalisa l'acte rituel de sa préparation, puis regarda le résultat et eut l'impression qu'en boire faisait partie des dernières choses dont il avait envie. Une partie de lui aurait préféré se recroqueviller sur le canapé et dormir plutôt que d'affronter tout ce qui arriverait dans sa vie à venir.

Une des portes menant au jardin de derrière s'ouvrit et se ferma.

« Tu étais dehors pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Mycroft après un soupir.

Naturellement, Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il marcha vers l'une des chaises près du feu et s'y écroula, irradiant par vagues sa belligérance contrariée. Il fixa Mycroft d'un œil accusateur, comme si tout était de sa faute ce qui, en dehors de l'oubli de parapluie, était résolument faux.

Mycroft se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque, derrière le bureau qui avait été celui de leur père il y a tant d'années que Sherlock ne pouvait certainement pas s'en souvenir. Il bascula le livre qu'il avait vu leur père basculer toutes ces années auparavant, et l'étagère glissa facilement devant lui, comme s'il elle avait été utilisée la veille.

Sherlock, comme Mycroft l'avait imaginé, sauta immédiatement hors du fauteuil et se hâta vers lui.

« Comment tu savais que ça faisait ça ? exigea-t-il de savoir.

– Père l'utilisait, répondit Mycroft avant de considérer les bouteilles d'alcool luisant le long de l'étagère.

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

– Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas découvert toi-même ? renchérit Mycroft doucement.

– Cet alcool ne peut plus être bon, fit remarquer l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

– En quoi est-ce un problème ? interrogea Mycroft en même temps qu'il sélectionnait une bouteille de Scotch et la levait à la lumière comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. De toute façon, l'alcool se bonifie avec l'âge, pas l'inverse.

– L'alcool correctement conservé, corrigea Sherlock en feignant ne pas s'intéresser au reste de ce que contenait l'étagère.

– Tu pourras explorer ça tout ton comptant plus tard, dit l'aîné en éloignant son frère de la trajectoire de la porte. Et où en as-tu tant appris sur l'alcool ?

Sherlock émit un bruit qui pouvait être approximativement traduit par « _Je sais lire, Mycroft, espèce de crétin._ » Il suivit l'aîné vers la cheminée où ce dernier attrapa une tasse propre sur le plateau à thé, dans laquelle il fit couler quelques millilitres de Scotch. Il en prit une autre, y versa encore un peu Scotch et la tendit à Sherlock.

Celui-ci le regarda avec un étonnement qui se transforma subitement en suspicion :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mycroft soupira, s'assit et reposa la tasse sur le plateau à thé, prenant la sienne.

– Rien. C'est le genre de journée qui exige une boisson.

– Mais j'ai onze ans.

– Oui, raison pour laquelle c'est une petite boisson. Je pensais que tu voudrais scientifiquement et minutieusement transcrire les effets de dix années de négligence sur le goût du Scotch. Et puis tu as attrapé froid et le Scotch est censé aider à prévenir les rhumes.

– C'est un mythe de grand-mère, déclara Sherlock en se rasseyant.

Il se saisit précautionneusement de sa tasse, la sentit, puis regarda à l'intérieur, et Mycroft l'observa alors qu'il cataloguait toutes les impressions qu'il transcrirait plus tard. Puis il prit une petite lampée et considéra la chose un très long moment avant d'annoncer :

– C'est répugnant.

Mycroft sourit à moitié et reposa sa propre tasse de thé sans y goûter, perdant soudain tout intérêt pour le sujet.

– Sherlock...

– Ça ne t'inquiète pas vraiment que j'aie attrapé un rhume, lui affirma Sherlock, posant lui aussi sa boisson.

– Bien sûr que ça m'inquiète, répondit Mycroft.

– Tu es juste inquiet de ce que les gens vont _penser_ si j'attrape un rhume.

– Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas me soucier des deux ? demanda Mycroft, après une seconde.

– Si tu étais si inquiet, tu aurais dû prendre un parapluie.

– Je sais. Je suis désolé, dit-il, parce que c'était la vérité.

Sherlock ramena ses pieds sur le fauteuil, enserrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ce qui le fit ressembler à un petit garçon égaré. Quelqu'un lui avait dit au cours de cette interminable journée que Sherlock ne serait plus jamais un petit garçon, mais il était en vérité si douloureusement jeune que Mycroft en était terrifié. Si Sherlock n'avait plus été un petit garçon, tout aurait été plus simple, mais onze ans était un âge terrible, perdu entre tout, et Mycroft était incapable d'imaginer comment il était censé manœuvrer dans ces conditions.

– J'aurais dû aller avec toi à l'église, déclara Sherlock, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

– Tu es venu avec moi à l'église, signala Mycroft.

– Pas aujourd'hui. Avant. Quand tu organisais et que tu m'as demandé de venir et que je n'avais pas envie.

– Tu n'y étais pas obligé, Sherlock.

Mycroft s'était suffisamment épuisé à faire tout ce qui avait besoin d'être fait, il n'y avait eu aucune raison de soumettre Sherlock à tout ça alors qu'il ne souhaitait pas être impliqué.

– Mais j'aurais remarqué le Latin de la gravure, dit Sherlock, secouant obstinément le menton. Tu ne l'as même pas _remarqué_. Maman aurait détesté ça.

– Sherlock, dit Mycroft, pensant quelque part que ça pourrait arranger les choses. Ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance pour Maman, rien de tout ça n'en a.

Sherlock le regarda avec horreur, ce qui le surpris momentanément parce que, enterrement à l'église mis à part, ils n'avaient pas été élevés avec le moindre sens religieux et il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il y avait une place pour des idées de vie après la mort dans le cerveau si férocement scientifique et cartésien de son frère. _Science nuancée de philosophie_ , sa mère avait pour habitude de dire, alors Mycroft réalisa son erreur.

– Oh, dit-il stupidement, parce qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

Sherlock inspira puis expira un souffle courroucé, désapprobateur à son intention et déclara résolument :

– Je ne porterai plus jamais de cravate de ma vie et tu ne parviendras jamais à m'y obliger, compris ?

– Peu m'importe que tu portes de nouveau une cravate, dit Mycroft en tout honnêteté. Mais tu devras en mettre une à l'école...

– Pourquoi je dois aller à l'école ? Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir.

– Que proposes-tu à la place ?

– Je pourrais être un pirate.

– Ne me dis pas que tu es encore bloqué sur cette idée de piraterie, soupira Mycroft.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu considères les pirates comme faisant partie d'une époque révolue. La mer est la dernière grande frontière de cette planète, le dernier endroit sans lois.

– Je t'assure qu'il existe des lois qui gouvernent les océans. Si tu vas à l'école, tu pourras même les apprendre.

– Je voulais dire que les lois y sont facilement contournées, se renfrogna Sherlock.

– Sherlock, ne dis pas ce genre de choses.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que ça te fait sonner comme un maître du crime en herbe.

Sherlock réfléchit.

– Je parie que les maîtres du crime ne vont pas à l'école.

– Ceux qui sont intelligent y vont. Écoute, arrêtons ici cette discussion sur l'école.

– Je ne veux pas parler de Maman, répondit instantanément Sherlock, ses pieds glissant sur le sol alors qu'il s'asseyait plus droit.

– Nous n'allons pas en parler, dit Mycroft, et Sherlock lui sourit et, pendant un instant, c'était presque comme si les derniers jours n'avaient pas existé. Est-ce que tu es vraiment resté dehors toute la journée ? Il fait froid, et tu étais encore mouillé de ce matin.

– J'ai seulement passé une partie de la journée dehors, répondit Sherlock.

Il glissa de sa chaise et alla s'asseoir directement devant la cheminée.

– Tu aurais dû mettre des vêtements secs, remarqua Mycroft.

– Qu'est-ce qui va se passer demain ? demanda Sherlock et personne d'autre que Mycroft n'aurait été en mesure de percevoir le soupçon d'angoisse dans cette question.

– Rien, dit l'aîné, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Sherlock s'en inquiète. Absolument rien. Je te le promets.

Il ne savait pas dire combien de temps encore ses promesses garderaient du sens pour son frère, mais elles étaient apparemment encore efficaces, car Sherlock acquiesça une fois puis se tourna face au feu, présentant son dos à Mycroft. Ce dernier le regarda et essaya de ne pas s'inquiéter.

.

Mycroft ne parvint pas à dormir. Il avait souhaité que le testament soit lu tôt dans la matinée, parce qu'il voulait en être débarrassé. Il était soulagé d'avoir pris cette décision qui rendait parfaitement acceptable la notion d'abandonner rapidement toute velléité à dormir pour choisir minutieusement une cravate à la place. Mycroft avait l'impression de ne pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas porté de costume car, pendant toute la débâcle, il s'était aperçu que paraître plus âgé que ses dix-huit ans faisait une différence énorme et il était sûr que ce serait encore plus important en ce jour spécifique. Il se demanda s'il allait jamais cessé de porter des costumes tous les jours, s'il allait jamais cessé de se soucier de paraître plus âgé et compétent qu'il pourrait l'être en réalité.

Il décida de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner, même s'il n'avait pas faim le moins du monde, juste parce que c'était convenable et qu'il voulait pouvoir dire qu'il parvenait toujours à prendre trois repas bien définis, que cela prouverait qu'il était un être humain responsable. Avant ça, il passa la tête dans la chambre de son frère pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, songeant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un Sherlock porté disparu lorsqu'il était sous sa surveillance le jour-même où il s'apprêtait à devoir débattre sur sa capacité à prendre soin de lui.

Sherlock était dans sa chambre, Dieu merci, quoique endormi à son bureau et entouré par les restes d'un genre d'expérimentation au lieu d'être dans son lit. Mycroft supposa que c'était le genre de choses qu'il ne devrait pas admettre. Il aurait vraiment dû insister pour que Sherlock aille dormir à une heure raisonnable et sur un matelas mais il lui semblait que c'était un peu tard pour essayer de faire en sorte que Sherlock se comporte normalement.

Mycroft entra en silence dans la chambre, ouvrit le lit du garçon et se dirigea vers le bureau pour le mettre sur ses pieds. Le sommeil rendit son cadet docile et celui-ci cligna seulement de ses yeux endormis, juste assez éveillé pour envoyer à Mycroft un regard désapprobateur et lui adresser une maigre protestation avant qu'il ait pu le diriger et faire s'effondrer dans ses draps. Mycroft tira les couvertures sur Sherlock qui s'enroula dedans en marmonnant :

« J'étais bien à mon bureau.

Il possédait un tel esprit de contradiction, songea Mycroft et, dans le prolongement de cette pensée, il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas réellement demandé à la charge de qui il voulait être. Sherlock, difficile, obstiné, pénible, n'approuverait pas nécessairement sa décision sur le sujet et Mycroft ne voulait pas l'y contraindre.

– Sherlock, dit-il en gardant sa voix basse parce qu'il était si tôt et il pensait que discuter de ça à voix haute semblerait mélodramatique. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu souhaiterais vivre ?

– Stephen Hawking, répondit Sherlock instantanément, la voix rendue indistincte par le sommeil, alors qu'il tournait son visage dans son oreiller.

– Je voulais dire quelqu'un d'autre que moi, précisa Mycroft en retenant son soupir.

– Tu n'es pas Stephen Hawking, nota Sherlock dans un bâillement.

– Excellent, dit Mycroft. Bien observé. Mais as-tu un souhait réaliste d'une personne pour s'occuper de toi ? Quelqu'un de la famille ? Quelqu'un d'autre que tu connaisses ?

C'était ridicule. Il n'y avait personne qu'ils connaissaient vraiment en dehors l'un de l'autre, raison pour laquelle Mycroft en était venu à penser à lui-même en premier.

Sherlock ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le fixant, et Mycroft voulut immédiatement faire machine arrière.

– Comme qui ? demanda Sherlock en s'asseyant. À qui essaient-ils de me refourguer ?

– Personne, répondit Mycroft.

– Il faut que ce soit toi, l'informa Sherlock. Si c'est n'importe qui d'autre, je m'enfuirai et personne ne me retrouvera jamais.

– Moi, je te retrouverai.

– Au bout d'un moment. Peut-être, admit Sherlock avec réticence. Je pensais que ce serait toi. Pourquoi ce serait quelqu'un d'autre ? Je venais juste de me résigner au fait que ce soit toi. Je sais comment te manipuler. Je ne veux pas tout devoir recommencer de zéro.

– Très touchant. Merci pour cette preuve de confiance. Ce sera moi. Je m'assurerai que ce soit moi.

Sherlock l'observa de son regard dubitatif et Mycroft pouvait le voir s'éveiller, mettre son esprit en marche.

– Est-ce que tu as besoin que je...

– Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses quoi que ce soit. Je m'en occupe. Je te le promets. Rendors-toi.

Sherlock hésita, puis se recoucha lentement et s'installa sous les couvertures de nouveau.

– Pourquoi ce serait quelqu'un d'autre, Mycroft ?

Il existait des millions de raisons et Mycroft savait que Sherlock était spectaculairement intelligent. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ne pas les avoir toutes trouvées. Il voulait les lui lister. _J'ai à peine l'âge requis. Je vais à l'université. Je ne peux pas t'y faire vivre avec moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment élever un enfant de onze ans. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'état de nos finances,_ _et j'ignore_ _donc s'il reste assez d'argent pour t'offrir les choses que tu mérites tout en m'accordant celles que j'attends. Et, si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'ai aucun plan pour gagner de l'argent avec mon niveau de qualification actuel. Et tu n'es pas un enfant facile, tu as besoin de supervision et de discipline et je te_ _permettrai_ _peut-être seulement_ _de_ _devenir fou furieux parce que tu es plus intelligent que qui que ce soit d'autre_ _que je connaisse_ _._ Mycroft ne dit rien de tout ça, parce qu'il voyait que ce n'était pas pertinent aux yeux de Sherlock. Ce dernier se considérait comme un adulte et le fait que la loi ne le voie pas comme tel n'était qu'un agacement regrettable, rien d'autre. Une formalité avec laquelle il supposait que Mycroft était d'accord. Il n'y avait pas d'éducation à prodiguer à un Sherlock Holmes – il était bien au-dessus de ça. Sherlock pensait qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui s'assure qu'il ait de la nourriture dans son assiette quand il avait faim et rien de plus, et Mycroft était la personne pour ça. Mycroft n'avait pas besoin d'être plus âgé qu'il ne l'était pour accomplir ça et, pour un gamin de onze ans, dix-huit ans était déjà l'âge d'un ancêtre.

Mycroft répondit à la place :

– Ce ne sera pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je te le promets. Rendors-toi, et ne t'enfuis pas. Et essaie de ne pas dire à quelqu'un d'autre que tu veux que je t'aie à ma charge parce que tu sais comment me manipuler.

– Je ne suis pas bête, Mycroft, lui rappela Sherlock, mais ses yeux se fermaient déjà et il retombait dans le sommeil, ce que Mycroft trouva surprenant, son propre estomac étant tellement noué par l'anxiété qu'il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

 _Bordel,_ songea Mycroft. _Peut-être qu'il_ vaudrait mieux _que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de lui._

Il regarda autour de lui le bazar éparpillé dans la chambre de Sherlock et essaya d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un tentait de nettoyer les manifestations de son génie. Il effaça immédiatement cette idée. Sherlock avait raison. Il fallait absolument que ce soit lui.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Des bises à tous et à dans quelques jours !**

Nauss


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tous !**

Merci à my dear **Odea** , **admamu** et **Electre** pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre, merci à celles qui suivent cette histoire ! Merci à **Some d'amour** et à **Eurus2 pour** vos reviews sur _Là où se rencontrent les étoiles_ !

Pour la publication, je pense partir sur tous les lundis et tous les vendredis (sous réserve d'emploi du temps adéquat, obviously !)

Et voici donc le deuxième chapitre, vu qu'on est lundi (bah oui !) Comme toujours, des tas de mercis à **ELIE BLUEBELL** de mon coeur pour sa bêta !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 1**

Chapitre 2

.

Mycroft s'obligea à manger mécaniquement en lisant en diagonal le journal apporté par le majordome, sans en enregistrer la moindre information, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette résonne à travers la maison. Alors il replia le journal, soigneusement, se concentrant pour que ce soit tout à fait net et carré, et le majordome introduisit le notaire de sa mère dans la salle-à-manger.

Mycroft l'avait rencontré une fois, brièvement, le lendemain de la mort de sa mère, et il lui avait expliqué qui il était. Mycroft n'aurait pas eu besoin qu'il lui explique. Il avait posé un regard sur lui quand le majordome le lui avait présenté ce jour-là, et il avait su immédiatement qui il était. Les notaires étaient faciles à reconnaître.

« M. Harbrough, dit-il poliment, après s'être levé et lui avoir serré la main. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Est-ce que je vous propose du thé ?

– Merci, oui, répondit Harbrough en s'installant sur la chaise indiquée par Mycroft. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'être là en avance. Je voulais avoir l'opportunité de vous parler seul et hier n'était visiblement pas le moment approprié.

Mycroft l'écouta en se concentrant sur le thé qu'il servait.

– Aucun problème, dit-il automatiquement, croisant ses mains au-dessus de sa propre tasse avec un sourire.

– C'étaient de charmantes funérailles, remarqua Harbrough.

– Ceci est un oxymore, indiqua Mycroft avec précaution pour ne pas paraître offensé, quand bien même c'était le cas _._

– Oh, émit Harbrough après un moment, avant de tousser, ce que Mycroft avait remarqué comme une manifestation de sa nervosité. Je voulais vous parler de Sherlock, ajouta-t-il en posant sa tasse.

 _C'est évident,_ pensa Mycroft.

– Oh ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil, lui indiquant de continuer.

– Où est-il ?

– Il dort. J'ai pensé qu'il était mieux pour lui de le laisser dormir.

– Bien entendu, approuva Harbrough. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas dû très bien dormir après tout ça...

Mycroft suspectait que Sherlock dormait bien mieux que lui-même. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de préciser que garder Sherlock dans sa chambre était en réalité une stratégie pour qu'il ne se montre pas agressif ou peu coopératif s'il devait y avoir un conflit au sujet de sa garde. Mycroft émit donc un son de gorge évasif.

Harbrough toussa nerveusement, encore.

– Le testament de votre mère a été écrit il y a des années, après le décès de votre père. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ai pas été mis à jour. Une omission courante. Les gens semblent ne jamais voir leur mort approcher, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il pâlement, comme si c'était une chose de laquelle il convenait de sourire.

– C'est, remarqua Mycroft, une heureuse caractéristique de l'évolution que nous ne passions pas notre vie à nous appesantir sur les possibilités de notre mort. Du moins l'ai-je toujours pensé.

Harbrough hésita, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, puis toussa.

– Vous n'étiez pas majeur.

– Quand mon père est mort ? Non, je n'étais pas majeur.

– Non, je sais... Je n'étais pas…

Harbrough s'interrompit par une nouvelle toux, et Mycroft se demanda s'il devait rendre les choses plus faciles pour cet homme. Après tout, le manque de sommeil et la tension en général devait le rendre plus sec que d'habitude. Il se fichait du ton de Harbrough, doux et lent comme si Mycroft était un idiot qui avait besoin qu'on lui explique tout en détail, y compris son âge lorsqu'il avait perdu son père. Comme si Mycroft pouvait l'avoir oublié. Mais il lui apparut finalement que Harbrough avait créé ce désordre par ce brouillon négligé qui servait de testament. Il savait déjà que ce serait lui qui passerait après le notaire pour arranger la situation, ce qui ne l'inspira pas particulièrement à aider Harbrough dans son annonce du désordre en question.

Alors Mycroft ne dit rien, prenant une gorgée de thé en attendant que Harbrough continue.

– Votre mère a mis en place une clause pour que vous soyez tous les deux accueillis par quelqu'un, dans l'éventualité de sa mort. Cette clause ne s'applique plus à vous, bien sûr, puisque vous avez atteint l'âge de la majorité. Sherlock, cependant...

– Pourquoi n'existe-t-il pas de clause stipulant que Sherlock resterait auprès de moi dans le cas où le décès de ma mère interviendrait après que j'aie atteint la majorité mais avant que ce ne soit son cas ? Il me semble que ça aurait été une contingence classique à écrire.

Mycroft prononça cette phrase avec douceur, en surface, mais la glace affleurante fut suffisante pour que Harbrough vacille.

– Eh bien, oui, dit-il avant de toussoter.

Mycroft posa sa tasse avec un claquement sec, plaça ses coudes sur la table, joignit ses mains et regarda Harbrough avec une expression neutre.

– Contre qui vais-je devoir me battre pour ça ?

Harbrough ravala une nouvelle toux.

– Votre grand-tante Iphigenia.

Mycroft avait supposé que ce serait le cas et il lui avait porté une attention particulière, la veille, pendant le rassemblement. Elle avait rôdé sans cesse et s'était montré faussement inquiète pour lui alors qu'elle étudiait le salon comme si elle était déjà en train d'envisager comment elle changerait les rideaux.

– Je la connais à peine, déclara-t-il.

C'était la vérité : sa mère n'avait été proche d'aucun de ses parents. Mycroft estima qu'il avait rencontré Iphigenia moins de cinq fois dans toute sa vie.

– Elle était la parente la plus proche de votre mère.

Ce qui était également la vérité, raison pour laquelle Mycroft avait bien pensé que ce serait elle qui serait stipulée dans le testament.

– Ce qui ne signifie pas grand-chose, dit-il. Pourquoi voudrait-elle prendre Sherlock à sa charge ?

– Il y a de l'argent mis de côté pour sa garde, répondit délicatement Harbrough. Une somme considérable.

Mycroft avait également supposé cela et, apparemment, Iphigenia aussi. C'était malgré tout un soulagement qu'on lui confirme l'existence de cet argent. Mycroft avait eu une grande confiance en la sagacité de sa mère en ce qui concernait les finances et le jeu d'échec des investissements, mais considérant combien elle avait prouvé être en décalage avec ce qu'on connaissait d'elle, à la fin, Mycroft avait retenu son souffle, anxieux de recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles concernant des milliers de Livres de dettes dont il aurait héritées.

– Est-ce qu'il y aura conflit ? demanda Mycroft. Juridiquement parlant ? Pour que je le prenne à ma charge à sa place. Si j'insiste pour le prendre à ma charge, pourra-t-elle s'opposer à moi ?

– Si elle le souhaite... oui. Oui, c'est un conflit juridique.

Mycroft intégra cela avec à peine un froncement de sourcils, passant déjà à la suite.

– Dites-m'en plus à propos des finances. Pas l'argent mis de côté pour Sherlock. Le reste.

– Vous avez hérité du reste de l'argent. Mon cabinet est actuellement en train d'en évaluer les sommes exactes : votre mère a investi de façon très diversifiée. Mais Sherlock et vous toucherez chacun la moitié de la somme. Parce qu'il n'a pas l'âge requis, sa moitié sera placée sur un fidéicommis, que vous contrôlerez – de même que les possessions terriennes, cette maison et la maison de campagne.

– Il aura le contrôle légal de cet argent quand il atteindra dix-huit ans ? interrogea Mycroft, puisque c'était l'âge qui avait visiblement été stipulé pour lui-même.

– Le contrôle légal qui a été établi à sa naissance le lui aurait permis... Mais pas avec le fidéicommis intervenant à la mort de votre mère. Il ne pourra jouir de son argent qu'à ses vingt-cinq ans.

– Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour moi ? interrogea Mycroft avec surprise.

Harbrough lui adressa un mince sourire.

– Votre mère a insisté sur cette différence. Elle disait vous faire confiance pour prendre tout à votre charge, ce jour précis, si vous en aviez besoin, mais qu'elle pouvait déjà voir que Sherlock serait plutôt comme son père et bénéficierait de votre supervision.

– Elle savait ça il y a dix ans, dit Mycroft, tout à la fois flatté par sa confiance et fier de sa clairvoyance.

– Apparemment, répondit Harbrough.

– Ainsi, il y a une somme confortable. Suffisamment pour maintenir les choses telles qu'elles sont jusqu'à ce que je termine mes études ?

– Il y a bien plus qu'assez pour ça.

– Excellent. Je n'ai donc plus qu'à manœuvrer avec Iphigenia.

Harbrough hésita et Mycroft se raidit, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Naturellement, il toussa avant de parler :

– Elle pourrait vous être utile, Mycroft. Ça pourrait ne pas être une si mauvaise idée…

Harbrough vit l'expression sur le visage de Mycroft et sa voix s'éteignit.

– Vous pensez que ce pourrait ne pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça ? D'envoyer mon frère vivre Dieu sait où avec une vieille femme qu'il n'a jamais rencontrée et qui n'a aucune idée de qui il est ?

Le jeune propriétaire de la maison se mordit la langue avant de dire ce qu'il pensait, à savoir que les Holmes avaient besoin d'un nouveau notaire, et immédiatement. De préférence un moins stupide que celui-ci. À _quoi_ Maman avait-il pensé ? Pas étonnant qu'elle ait estimé Mycroft capable à l'âge de huit ans de gérer la situation au cas où elle mourrait. Il aurait clairement été capable de gérer tout ça à huit ans mieux que cet abruti le pouvait aujourd'hui.

Mycroft inspira profondément et déclara à la place :

– C'est une idée particulièrement mauvaise. Ne la suggérez pas à nouveau. Je m'occupe d'Iphigénia, et vous ferez tel que je l'exige.

– Sauf que c'est illégal, commença Harbrough, avant de dérailler dans une toux quand Mycroft posa son regard sur lui.

– Comme si, dit vivement Mycroft, le non-respect de la loi était tout blanc ou tout noir. »

Harbrough se contenta de tousser de nouveau.

Mycroft fit amener les invités dans la bibliothèque par son majordome. Il ne voulait pas utiliser le salon de sa mère pour lire son testament. Cela aurait été maladroit, pensait-il. Et la salle-à-manger était en cours de nettoyage après son petit-déjeuner.

Sa grand-tante Iphigenia se pressa à l'intérieur et essaya de lui donner un baiser, mais il l'esquiva avec expertise sans avoir l'air de l'éviter volontairement et elle se décomposa.

Mycroft n'avait aucune idée de son âge mais il était convaincue qu'elle était bien trop vieille pour s'agiter de cette façon.

Iphigenia était suivie par le trio de frères à l'air renfrognés qui étaient tout ce qui restait de la lignée des Whitcombe à laquelle appartenait sa mère. Ils avaient eux-mêmes perpétué la lignée et avaient des enfants qui avaient des enfants et tous avaient fourmillé dans la maison la veille, mais Mycroft était content de savoir que seuls ces trois-là étaient venus, descendants d'une quelconque grand-mère en commun. Mycroft connaissait l'arbre généalogique de la famille par cœur, mais il avait l'impression que l'admettre pourrait faire croire qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. En vérité, sa mère ne s'était soucié d'aucun de ses parents. Et sa mère avait eu de nombreuses connaissances – et Mycroft avait eu l'impression de parler à chacune d'elles la veille – mais elle n'avait eu aucun ami, ce qui avait été un de ses axiomes. _Un véritable ami jouera avec toi aux échecs, Mycroft,_ lui avait-elle dit une fois, sirotant sa tasse de thé et étudiant son dernier mouvement. _Mais cela n'arrive presque jamais, parce que les gens sont globalement incroyablement stupides._

« Où est Sherlock adoré ? demanda Iphigenia.

Mycroft voulu lui dire que le fait qu'elle l'appelle « Sherlock adoré » indiquait clairement combien le garçon était un inconnu pour elle, mais il ouvrit à la place la bouche dans l'intention de lui indiquer qu'il avait pensé plus adapté pour lui de ne pas être présent à la lecture du testament.

Sauf que Sherlock entra dans la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il était habillé du costume qu'il avait porté la veille, quoique, fidèle à sa parole, il ne portait pas de cravate. L'habit était certainement toujours humide et ce fut en partie la raison pour laquelle Mycroft fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. L'autre raison était qu'il aurait véritablement voulu qu'il ne soit pas là et Sherlock lui envoya un regard qui signifiait _Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas venir t'aider, et dormir à la place ?_

Mycroft fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils, mais il savait que c'était une perte d'énergie. Sherlock était imperméable à ses froncements de sourcils et l'aîné le soupçonnait même de jubiler intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il lui en adressait.

– Sherlock, mon lapin ! roucoula Iphigenia, essayant de s'approcher suffisamment de lui pour tapoter ses boucles.

Sherlock haïssait qu'on lui touche les cheveux, haïssait qu'on le touche tout court, mais au lieu de dire quelque chose de cinglant et malpoli, ce à quoi Mycroft s'était préparé, il se précipita vers lui, hors de portée d'Iphigenia. Il se plaça vivement à ses côtés, bien plus près de son frère que ce dernier ne s'y attendait, comme s'il avait été à un cheveux seulement de se cramponner à lui. C'était tellement étonnant de sa part que Mycroft posa un regard alarmé sur lui. Puis il comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sherlock avait clairement déduit qu'il serait avantageux de faire croire à tout le monde dans la pièce qu'il était complètement dépendant de Mycroft et perdu sans lui. Bien, décida Mycroft, si Sherlock avait décidé de se rendre utile, pour changer, il pouvait sans doute rester.

Harbrough toussa de sa toux ennuyeuse, de nouveau, et Sherlock le regarda avec la trace d'un froncement de sourcils. Mycroft pouvait lire ses pensées : _C'est quoi ton problème ? Éclaircis-toi la gorge une fois pour toute_ _ou_ _cesse de tousser, c'est agaçant._ Sherlock, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait habituellement fait, ne prononça pas à voix haute ces pensées. Il se tourna vers Mycroft, à la place, chassant le froncement de son visage, et demanda de la voix la plus angélique qui soit :

– Est-ce que je peux rester pour entendre ce que ça dit ?

Mycroft leva un sourcil d'une façon qui n'était perceptible qu'à son frère pour lui transmettre sa réponse : _Tu es ridicule, ne pense pas que je sois content de toi._ Il savait que Sherlock avait perçu le message parce que son cadet était expert pour ces interprétations, aussi expert qu'il l'était pour les ignorer. Mycroft prononça à haute voix :

– Oui, j'imagine.

Sherlock offrit à Mycroft son sourire le plus rayonnant, ce qui était catégoriquement alarmant selon le point de vue de Mycroft, cet absurde arc de bouche se courbant d'une telle façon qu'il le faisait passer pour un chérubin béat. Mycroft eut soudainement le flash d'une pensée : il devrait lâcher Sherlock sur Iphigenia et elle paierait ainsi pour ses machinations.

Sherlock vit la pensée traverser l'esprit de Mycroft, fit disparaître le sourire de son visage, se renfrogna un peu puis s'assit sur le sofa, mais tout le monde continua de se comporter comme s'il était la créature la plus adorable à laquelle Dieu ait jamais permis de gambader dans ses prairies verdoyantes.

Du moins Iphigenia se comportait-elle ainsi. Les trois hommes austères ne lui prêtaient aucune attention et cataloguaient les possessions de la pièce comme s'ils pensaient qu'ils recevraient l'une d'elles.

– Mon pauvre garçon, comment te sens-tu ce matin ? demanda leur grand-tante à Sherlock en se dirigeant vers le sofa où il s'était assis.

– Il a mal à la gorge, répondit Mycroft en s'installant immédiatement auprès de lui avant qu'Iphigenia ne le fasse.

Sherlock se vautra un peu plus pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucune place pour elle de son côté du canapé. Il envoya à Mycroft un bref regard, exprimant par là son agacement à ce qu'il ait déduit sa gorge douloureuse.

Iphigenia les regarda, dans l'expectative. Comme si elle attendait qu'ils lui fassent une place entre eux deux.

– Peut-être pourriez-vous prendre place, afin que nous commencions, lui suggéra agréablement Mycroft.

Iphigenia continua de les regarder.

– Il y a un fauteuil derrière vous, indiqua Sherlock.

Elle souffla finalement et s'assit dans le fauteuil derrière elle. Sherlock cessa de se vautrer.

– Commencez, je vous prie, indiqua Mycroft à Harbrough qui commença à tousser, et Mycroft sentit Sherlock pratiquement vibrer à côté de lui pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de cette fichue toux fichtrement agaçante.

– Eh bien, vraiment, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, déclara Harbrough. Le testament est plutôt simple et franc. Elle vous laisse tout à tous les deux. Partagé équitablement.

Harbrough sourit à Mycroft et Sherlock comme si cette nouvelle était excellente. _Votre mère est morte. Vous êtes à présent riches. Félicitations !_

– Bien sûr, ajouta Harbrough à l'attention de Sherlock en parlant très lentement et avec beaucoup de minutie, en réponse de quoi les vibrations rageuses de Sherlock gravirent un crescendo silencieux. Vous êtes trop jeune pour hériter de tout dès maintenant, alors ce sera votre frère qui sera votre administrateur légal. Cela signifi...

– Je sais ce que ça signifie, l'interrompit Sherlock d'une voix irritée. Quand pourrais-je disposer de mon argent ?

Harbrough le regarda, un peu étonné.

– Quand vous aurez vingt-cinq ans.

– Vingt-cinq ans, répéta Sherlock en écho. Mais lui n'a pas vingt-cinq ans. Qui est son administrateur légal à lui ?

Il y eut un instant pendant lequel Harbrough regarda Mycroft comme s'il souhaitait que ce soit lui qui réponde. Mycroft l'ignora parce qu'il voulait voir comment l'homme s'en sortirait et le notaire finit par dire :

– Il n'en a pas. Il a été stipulé qu'il pouvait gérer son argent à dix-huit ans.

Sherlock regarda Mycroft et lui envoya un froncement de sourcil de mécontentement. Mycroft lui sourit platement.

– Et à propos de la garde de Sherlock adoré ? demanda Iphigenia, sa voix dégoulinante d'inquiétude à ce sujet.

– Je vais prendre soin de lui, bien entendu, répondit Mycroft, la neutralité même, songeant que ce serait vraiment génial si Iphigenia pouvait simplement dire _Oh, d'accord, bien sûr_ et signer ainsi la fin du problème.

Sa grand-tante le regarda dans un silence suspicieux pendant un long moment, puis se tourna vers Harbrough :

– Mais qu'en dit le testament?

Harbrough toussa nerveusement et Sherlock se tortilla à côté de Mycroft.

– Le testament laisse Sherlock à votre charge. Avec l'administration légale du compte qui sera approvisionné pour sa garde.

Iphigenia regarda Sherlock, ses yeux brillants de ce que Mycroft savait être de l'avarice et de la cupidité, mais qu'Iphigenia espérait probablement pouvoir faire passer pour de l'affection.

– Peu importe ce que dit le testament, contra Mycroft sans rien laisser paraître. Je garde Sherlock.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, Mycroft, lui dit Iphigenia avec légèreté. Tu es occupé avec tes études, bien sûr. Nul besoin de te tracasser avec lui. Ça sera une sacrée corvée de prendre soin de lui, j'en suis sûre, et je suis plus que volontaire pour t'aider avec…

Mycroft comptait attendre qu'elle ait fini de parler avant de lui dire qu'elle avait tort, mais il aurait dû prévoir que Sherlock avait autre chose en tête.

« Je ne suis pas _une sacrée corvée_ , protesta-t-il, offensé.

– Sherlock, prévint Mycroft.

– Les gens stupides et ennuyeux sont _une sacrée corvée,_ continua Sherlock. Moi, je ne suis pas une sacrée corvée.

Iphigenia arborait un sourire pincé, comme si elle perdait déjà patience, et Mycroft songea qu'elle n'était qu'une amatrice si elle était excédée après seulement trois phrases prononcées par Sherlock. Perdre patience avant la dixième réplique de l'enfant revenait à n'avoir aucune chance de l'affronter.

– Allons, Sherlock adoré, sois raisonnable…

– Que je sois « raisonnable » ? répéta Sherlock, ses yeux élargis par l'incrédulité indignée.

– Sherlock, dit à nouveau Mycroft, sachant que c'était inutile mais essayant tout de même.

– Non. Elle veut que, moi, je sois raisonnable ? Je suis la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit toujours raisonnable !

Ce que Mycroft trouvait effrayant, là-dedans, c'était que Sherlock croyait de tout son cœur à ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Et si... commença l'aîné, mais Iphigenia l'interrompit.

– Tu ne peux pas être assez égoïste pour penser que tu devrais imposer à ton frère de prendre soin de toi alors qu'il...

Sherlock émit un son de gorge furieux, mais ce fut Mycroft qui coupa Iphigenia avec une rage contrôlée qui trancha à travers ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

– _Pas. Un. Mot. De. Plus_ , asséna-t-il.

Iphigenia s'étrangla brusquement, comme si Mycroft avait aspiré tout l'air de la pièce, et le regarda, choquée par le ton de sa voix. Même Sherlock tourna une expression d'étonnement vers lui, ce que Mycroft ignora délibérément lorsqu'il se leva :

– Il est temps que tu montes dans ta chambre, lui dit-il, impressionné lui-même de parvenir à garder sa voix admirablement stable.

L'étonnement grandit sur le visage de Sherlock. Il leva un sourcil vers lui et dit :

– Il est temps que je _quoi_?

Mycroft comprit, parce que l'idée de qui que ce soit envoyant Sherlock dans sa chambre était risible et il en était conscient.

– Ou ailleurs, se corrigea-t-il. Peu importe. Mais pas ici.

– Mais c'est pas juste, s'insurgea l'enfant, se tassant sur le sofa pour se rendre un peu plus indélogeable.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas jeter Iphigenia hors de cette maison alors que nous avons encore des affaires à discuter. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est d'offrir à un Holmes le soulagement de ne plus avoir à souffrir sa présence.

Iphigenia fit un son dans son dos, comme si elle savait qu'elle devrait être offensée mais sans avoir vraiment compris pourquoi. Mycroft attendit, espérant que Sherlock se montrerait coopératif étant donné les circonstances, et ce dernier posa son regard sur lui puis Iphigenia, puis sur lui à nouveau, et, miraculeusement, se leva.

– Très bien, dit-il en faisant un pas pour avoir Iphigenia en vue et proclamer noblement : Je ne vivrai avec personne d'autre que Mycroft. Et si vous essayez de m'obliger à l'inverse, je vous empoisonnerai très lentement et d'une telle façon que personne ne sera jamais capable de déterminer les raisons de votre mort.

 _Oh, merveilleux,_ songea Mycroft. N'aurait-il pas pu quitter la pièce sans une menace de meurtre ?

Sherlock s'éloigna en marchant d'un pas lourd et élégant, ce que Sherlock était le seul à savoir faire, vraiment, et Mycroft se tourna vers les trois hommes austères en ordonnant :

– Sortez d'ici.

Ils parurent ennuyés parce que les choses commençaient clairement à devenir intéressantes, mais partirent immédiatement, eux aussi, sans protestation. Mycroft fut satisfait de savoir que quelque chose était là, sur son visage ou dans le ton de sa voix, qui n'admettait pas le moindre désaccord, pas même venant de Sherlock. Il ferma soigneusement la porte et se tourna de nouveau vers sa grand-tante.

– Parlons affaires, dit-il, et il marcha droit vers le plateau de thé qu'il avait amené et dont personne ne s'était servi.

– Affaires ? répéta Iphigenia, gonflée d'une irritation justifiée. La garde d'un petit garçon n'est pas une _affaire._

Mycroft remplit les tasses avec la minutie d'un expert et déclara :

– Vous étiez juste assise ici et lui avez dit qu'il était égoïste. Il a onze ans et souhaite rester avec la seule personne qui lui reste dans la vie et qui sache réellement quelque chose à son sujet. Sherlock est étonnamment égoïste, vous avez raison, mais ici, dans ce contexte, « égoïste » n'est pas une accusation à laquelle il aurait dû être soumis. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Mycroft se dirigea vers Iphigenia, tenant deux tasses en équilibre, en continuant :

– Alors ne prétendez pas qu'il s'agit du bien-être de Sherlock ou vous ne lui auriez jamais dit une chose si incroyablement cruelle.

Il lui tendit une tasse avec un sourire poli et elle la prit avec l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire d'autre.

– Alors parlons affaires, conclut-il. Parce que je ne pense honnêtement pas que vous voulez débattre de combien votre maison est idéale pour accueillir un garçon de onze ans : qu'en est-il de votre incessant turn-over de _personnels de maison_ jeunes, virils et très bien rémunérés?

Mycroft avait prononcé l'expression avec suffisamment d'emphase pour qu'elle saisisse parfaitement l'insinuation.

Elle pâlit et se leva.

– Comment oses-tu… ?

– Asseyez-vous, dit Mycroft, doucement. Vous ne sortirez pas de cette maison tant que vous n'aurez pas rendu tous vos droits sur Sherlock.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que...

– Le fait que je sache tout de vous. Et ce que j'ignore, je l'apprendrai. Ne me sous-estimez pas et n'allez pas croire qu'il s'agit d'une exagération. J'accepterai que vous touchiez l'argent mis de côté en prévision pour l'éducation de Sherlock, donc ce que vous voulez réellement. Vous le prenez et vous me laissez Sherlock, et ce sera la fin de cette affaire.

Mycroft but une gorgée de thé. Il avait oublié de le sucrer, réalisa-t-il.

Iphigenia s'assit lentement. Le fait qu'elle était en train de considérer cette offre était inscrit sur son visage. Harbrough toussa, mais Mycroft l'ignora.

Elle finit par déclarer :

– Je ne sais pas à quoi votre mère s'attendait à ce que vous deveniez en vous élevant d'une telle manière.

Mycroft sourit sans humour, s'obligeant à garder une prise légère et aérienne sur sa tasse de thé et à ne pas trop penser au fait que cette femme insultait sa mère le lendemain même de son enterrement.

– J'imagine qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'on obtienne ce qu'on veut. Elle serait plutôt fière, aujourd'hui.

Iphigenia le fixa. Mais elle ne le contredit pas.

Harbrough toussa dans le silence et demanda maladroitement :

– Est-ce que je dois rédiger les documents ?

– Non, répondit Mycroft, sans un regard vers lui. J'ai arrangé avec un notaire compétent qu'il les rédige. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est un papier avec suffisamment de mentions pour nous lier à cet accord jusqu'à ce que les documents officiels me soient apportés.

Mycroft se leva et posa son thé avant de se diriger vers le bureau, d'ouvrir le tiroir en haut à droite et d'en sortir du papier à lettre de qualité avec un magnifique stylo à plume. Il les glissa vers Harbrough et ordonna :

– Écrivez ce qu'il est nécessaire que vous écriviez. Et si ça n'est pas en règle, je vous poursuis en justice jusqu'à la ruine.

Harbrough sembla alarmé mais commença à écrire.

Quand Mycroft lut au fur et à mesure que le notaire s'exécutait, il songea qu'il lui aurait été bénéfique d'avoir plus de connaissances en Droit. Ce qui était écrit suffirait, songea-t-il en même temps qu'il se dit qu'Iphigenia devait être terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait ne jamais recevoir les documents officiels. C'était vraiment le meilleur arrangement pour elle, de toute façon. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que l'argent. Son inquiétude pour Sherlock n'avait été qu'une façon de sauver les apparences. Mycroft signa la feuille de papier et la tourna vers Iphigenia pour qu'elle fasse de même, ce qu'elle consentit après un moment d'hésitation.

Mycroft ne dit pas un mot. Il plia la feuille et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis mena Harbrough et Iphigenia à la porte.

– Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, » dit-il.

Il ferma la porte et observa l'armure de décoration dans le coin pendant un moment.

« Alors ? lança-t-il à Sherlock qui, il le savait, était assis en haut des escaliers.

– Ça a été rapide, commenta le garçon.

– Impressionné ? interrogea Mycroft, montant les marches pour le rejoindre.

– Tu lui as donné tout l'argent qui allait normalement à la personne qui me gardait, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

Mycroft s'assit à côté de lui, sur la marche la plus haute.

– Alors non, je ne suis pas impressionné. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Tu aurais dû marchander son prix.

Mycroft en était bien conscient. Il était également conscient que Sherlock était trop précieux pour qu'il prenne le risque de le marchander. Il voulait Sherlock et Iphigenia le savait. Mycroft lui aurait donné plus que l'argent de la garde s'il avait dû le faire. Il considérait que s'en sortir sans en arriver là était déjà une chance, vraiment. Mais s'il disait ça à Sherlock, ce dernier se moquerait de son sentimentalisme. Il déclara, à la place :

– C'était une belle petite comédie que tu nous as jouée, au début, à t'asseoir tout près de moi sur le sofa et tout ça.

Sherlock fit un bruit de gorge d'auto-satisfaction.

– Merci.

– Tu aurais pu m'adresser quelques regards adorateurs, ça aurait parachevé la perfection de ta performance.

– Je n'aurais pas su les rendre crédibles, répondit Sherlock. Il faut connaître ses propres limites. Le pas de trop est celui qui compromet tout.

– Vrai, admit Mycroft en souriant, en même temps qu'il s'appuyait en arrière sur les coudes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? demanda Sherlock après un moment.

Mycroft n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il devait imaginer une sorte de plan pour le futur, pas seulement pour les prochaines heures ou les prochains jours, comme il l'avait fait jusque-là. Mais, pour l'instant, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

– Tu devrais retourner au lit.

– Je ne suis pas vraiment malade, renifla Sherlock.

– Tu as une expérience en cours dans ta chambre, je l'ai vue.

Sherlock hésita.

– Oui, sur des échantillons de boues, mais j'ai... je n'ai plus d'échantillons à tester. Mère et moi devions…

Mycroft déduisit le reste. Maman s'était certainement prêtée au jeu, se promenant avec lui à travers toute Londres pour collecter des échantillons. Ils devraient vraiment passer la journée à l'intérieur – Mycroft savait que Sherlock avait mal à la gorge et devait se reposer – mais il ne pleuvait plus et l'aîné se sentait oppressé par la maison.

– Viens, dit-il en se levant. On va aller en chercher de nouveaux, dans ce cas. »

Sherlock leva le regard vers lui et sourit. Pas le sourire rayonnant et exagéré de la bibliothèque. Juste un sourire. Et c'était infiniment mieux.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **À la première lecture de ce chapitre, puis lors de la traduction, et enfin lors de la quinzaine de relectures qui ont suivi, je finis toujours les dernières phrases sur un "Moooooooow" adorateur. J'espère que vous avez fini sur un "Mooooooow" adorateur, ou tout autre onomatopée de signification similaire ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !** _ **  
**_

 **Des bises à tous et à vendredi !**

Nauss


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tous !**

Merci à **Electre, admamu, odea, Luma-az, Sasa875** et **Elie** pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Et à **Rosedeschamps** pour ta review sur _Là où se rencontrent les étoiles_. Merci aux followings et aux favs !

Ça fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression de retrouver un fandom moribond après cette pause de quelques mois, par rapport à l'activité sur Sherlock entre janvier et juin. Ça me rend bêtement triste x) Rappelez-vous, pour faire vivre un fandom et continuer à avoir des histoires dessus, il faut motiver les auteurs à en écrire. Et ça passe notamment par les reviews, notre seule nourriture ;)

Comme toujours, des tas de mercis à ma super bêta, **Elie** de mon coeur !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 1**

Chapitre 3

.

Longtemps, Sherlock avait insisté sur le fait qu'il n'était pas malade puis, d'un coup, il se prétendit « à l'article de la mort ». Mycroft se serait inquiété s'il n'avait pas précisément utilisé les mots « à l'article de la mort ». Satisfait de ce mélodrame sherlockien récurrent qui signifiait que son frère ne souffrait de rien d'autre qu'un simple rhume sans importance, il le glissa dans son lit (ce qui lui valut un regard furieux) et demanda au cuisinier de préparer un bouillon de soupe pour le dîner.

Sherlock n'était manifestement pas resté au lit, à en juger par le son du violon émanant de derrière la porte close de sa chambre. On pouvait compter sur lui pour enfreindre les règles édictées par Mycroft de la façon la plus bruyante possible plutôt que de se rebeller d'une façon moins voyante, en travaillant sur ses expériences, par exemple.

Mycroft s'installa dans le bureau de sa mère, attenant à sa chambre. Il pouvait entendre le violon d'ici. C'était réconfortant, en tout franchise. Tant que Sherlock jouait du violon, cela signifiait qu'il était dans une forme suffisante pour créer des problèmes, ce qui convenait à Mycroft. L'aîné prit un profonde inspiration et ouvrit le premier tiroir du bureau.

Sa mère avait été une créature organisée et Mycroft avait toujours apprécié cela chez elle. Il lui fallut très peu de temps pour prendre en main tout ce qui devait l'être. Il décida que la première chose de laquelle il devait se préoccuper était, comme toujours, Sherlock. Sherlock n'irait pas à Eton avant deux ans, ce qui laissait donc à Mycroft autant de temps pour en discuter avec lui.

Ils avaient à leur disposition deux options : Sherlock pourrait changer d'école et aller en internat, ce qui permettrait à Mycroft de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter quand lui-même serait à l'université – en dehors des vacances scolaires. Ou Sherlock pourrait continuer à se rendre à son école actuelle, qui était un externat, et Mycroft devrait trouver quelqu'un pour le surveiller en son absence. Sa mère avait laissé Sherlock s'occuper globalement seul de lui-même, ce qui avait fait du garçon l'être volontaire et obstiné qu'il était aujourd'hui, mais Mycroft savait qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas le laisser tout seul à la maison, sans autre supervision qu'un majordome.

Quand il eut pris sa décision, il se rendit à la chambre de son petit frère et toqua vivement à la porte.

Le violon de Sherlock cessa.

« Entrez ! appela une voix après une seconde.

Mycroft ouvrit la porte et arqua un sourcil vers Sherlock, lequel était blotti dans son lit, les couvertures jusqu'au menton, et le regardait innocemment.

– Je peux t'entendre jouer du violon, Sherlock, l'informa Mycroft.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit vaguement Sherlock, ses yeux brillants de rouerie.

De rouerie et non de fièvre, espéra Mycroft alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce et tirait la chaise de bureau de Sherlock jusqu'au bord de son lit.

– Nous devons parler, prévint-il.

– Sans quoi tu n'aurais pas interrompu ma convalescence, remarqua Sherlock avec bonne humeur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, à propos de l'école ?

– Ne pas y aller, dit Sherlock.

– Ce n'est pas une option.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu dois aller à l'école. Ce point n'est pas négociable.

– Ce point est entièrement négociable, dit Sherlock avant de se mettre à tousser avec un enthousiasme proportionnel à la ferveur mise dans cette phrase.

– Il serait plus sage de t'atteler à des batailles que tu pourrais possiblement gagner. Celle-ci n'en fait pas partie. Je suis conscient que tu es très intelligent et pourrait probablement enseigner dans la plupart des écoles toi-même.

– Dans toutes les écoles, rectifia Sherlock d'une voix rendue rauque par sa quinte de toux.

– Bien. Toutes. Mais ce n'est pas le but de l'école. Tu dois apprendre à te comporter avec les autres ; tu vas devoir vivre auprès d'eux toute ta vie.

– Ils sont tous ennuyeux. Je les déteste.

– Les gens sont généralement ennuyeux. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que les détester ? Il faut cultiver des accointances, non des amitiés, tu le sais bien.

Mycroft observa Sherlock et pensa aux mots que Maman avait instillés en lui au cours de leur, _oh_ , si nombreuses parties d'échecs. _Être affecté n'est pas un avantage, Mycroft._ Mycroft regardait Sherlock, pour qui il ressentait indubitablement de l'affection, et pensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait récemment à cause de cela. Les estimations de sa mère quant aux effets de l'affection étaient justes, mais Mycroft ne parvenait pas à voir comment réparer cela. Il décida à cet instant qu'avoir de l'affection pour Sherlock ne le mènerait pas à sa perte. Il gagnerait chaque partie d'échecs qu'on lui présenterait et prendrait soin de Sherlock en même temps. Si quelqu'un en était capable, c'était bien lui.

Cette décision intérieure prise, Mycroft tourna son attention sur le problème actuel.

– Est-ce que tu voudrais changer d'école ?

Sherlock ne sembla pas spécialement emballé par l'idée.

– Pour aller où ?

Mycroft haussa vaguement les épaules.

– Je suis certain que nous pourrions établir une liste des différentes options. Le but étant que tu sois interne quelque part.

– Au lieu de vivre ici ? demanda Sherlock.

– Exactement.

Sherlock demeura silencieux pendant un très long moment, les yeux pâles et insondables. Puis il dit, prudemment :

– Je ne préférerais pas.

Mycroft laissa tomber l'idée. Il y avait trop de vulnérabilité dans la réponse de Sherlock, cette vulnérabilité que son frère haïssait, et il ne souhaitait pas appuyer dessus. Si Sherlock désirait rester à la maison, alors Sherlock resterait à la maison. Son cadet traverserait suffisamment de bouleversements sans que Mycroft ne lui impose l'internat en plus du reste.

– Est-ce que tu préférerais fréquenter une autre école que la tienne ?

Sherlock pesa sa réponse en silence, à nouveau.

– Non, décida-t-il fermement. Je suppose que Hall convient comme les autres conviendraient.

– En plus, c'est là que les Holmes font leur scolarité, remarqua Mycroft.

Sherlock sembla dubitatif quant au fait que cela constituait un point positif, mais dit simplement :

– J'irai à Hall. Si je dois aller à l'école.

– Tu dois aller à l'école. Tout comme je dois aller à Cambridge, attesta Mycroft avant, soudain, d'être pris par l'hésitation. C'est... Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je…

Sherlock observa ce trébuchement sur les mots, hautement atypique pour Mycroft, avec curiosité. Ce dernier inspira profondément :

– Je comptais retourner à l'université. Pas rester ici avec toi.

Soudain, lui vint à l'esprit qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ferait face à un scandale de Sherlock à ce propos. S'il voulait que son grand frère reste à proximité… Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la possibilité d'abandonner Cambridge.

– Bien sûr que tu dois y retourner, dit Sherlock. Si je dois aller à l'école, tu dois aller à Cambridge. Et je ne veux certainement pas de toi ici, renifla le garçon pour appuyer son argument.

Mycroft sourit, soulagé.

– Bien ce que je pensais. Nous devrons employer quelqu'un pour vivre avec toi.

– Quoi ?

Sherlock semblait outré. Mycroft ignora l'interruption.

– Quelqu'un qui s'assure que tu manges raisonnablement bien et que tu vas réellement à l'école, et qui te peigne les cheveux de temps à autres.

– J'ai le majordome pour ça.

– Le travail d'un majordome n'est pas de prendre soin de toi de cette façon.

– J'ai onze ans, annonça Sherlock, aussi hautain que son nez bouché le lui permettait. Ce n'est le travail de personne de s'occuper de moi, si ce n'est le mien.

– C'est mon travail de prendre soin de toi, dit Mycroft. Comment pourrais-je en répondre à Iphigenia si quelque chose devait t'arriver alors que je suis à l'université ? Comment survivrait-elle, Sherlock adoré ? Elle serait _dévastée_.

Sherlock gloussa vraiment, ce qui était franchement rare, et Mycroft était satisfait d'en être la cause.

– Je pense que je la hanterais, décida-t-il. Si quelque chose devait m'arriver.

– C'est une bonne chose de savoir que tu la hanterais elle, et non moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois trouver quelqu'un pour me représenter. Autrement, si je te laisse entre tes propres mains, tu auras rapidement brûlé la maison juste pour en analyser les cendres.

Sherlock prit un air pensif.

– Ce n'était pas une suggestion, fit hâtivement remarquer Mycroft. Et cela illustre exactement la raison pour laquelle je dois employer quelqu'un pour te garder à l'œil en mon absence

– Une nounou, dit Sherlock d'un ton cinglant. Tu suggères une _nounou._

– Tu pourras m'aider à la – ou le – choisir, supposa Mycroft.

– Je peux avoir la décision finale ? proposa Sherlock.

– Certainement pas. Mais j'écouterai ton point de vue sur la question.

– C'est moi, celui qui devra vivre avec la personne en question, protesta Sherlock.

– Si je te laisse la décision finale, tu ne me laisseras engager personne.

Sherlock souffla par le nez avec colère et tira théâtralement les couvertures sur sa tête.

– Tu es impossible _,_ se lamenta-t-il. J'aurais dû aller vivre avec Iphigenia. Je parie qu'elle ne me ferait pas vivre avec une nounou. Et qu'elle ne m'enverrait probablement pas à l'école non plus.

– Cette tragédie est digne d'Euripide, répliqua Mycroft d'une voix traînante. Dont tu apprendras l'identité et la fonction à l'école.

– Je sais qui est Euripide, insista Sherlock de dessous ses draps.

Non, il ne le savait pas, pensa Mycroft qui sourit en regardant la boule sous les couverture.

– Je vais te chercher du thé au citron et au miel.

– Je ne suis pas malade, lui rappela Sherlock.

– Non ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais à l'article de la mort.

Sherlock resta silencieux pendant un moment.

– Je pense que je te déteste. Je vais dire à tout le monde à l'école combien tu es détestable.

– J'en pleurerai dans mon oreiller toutes les nuits, lui assura Mycroft.

– Pars, » dit Sherlock, réplique qui signifiait que Mycroft avait gagné ce round. Alors l'aîné s'en alla en quête de thé.

Sherlock dormait quand Mycroft revint avec la boisson chaude et il la laissa sur sa table de nuit avant de s'éclipser pour se mettre en contact avec une agence d'emploi à propos de ce que Sherlock ne voudrait absolument pas voir comme sa nounou.

.

Mycroft était déterminé à employer la personne idéale pour être « l'idiot·e ennuyeux·se et insipide » de Sherlock, selon la dénomination officielle de ce dernier. Peu importait le temps que cela lui prendrait de trouver « l'idiot·e ennuyeux·se et insipide » idéal·e. Il trouverait un arrangement avec son tuteur de l'université, quel que soit le temps qu'il doive passer loin de Cambridge. Apprendre à coexister avec les autres était le rôle de l'école, pour lui comme pour Sherlock, et Mycroft était bien plus avancé dans cet apprentissage particulier que Sherlock ne le serait jamais, selon lui.

C'est pourquoi Mycroft voulait prendre son temps et ça ne le dérangea pas que Sherlock pose des questions inappropriées pendant les entretiens, principalement parce que Mycroft n'avait pas repéré la moindre personne qu'il aurait pensée capable de prendre Sherlock en main. Son frère posait des questions du type :

 _«_ Vous possédez une large collection d'objets pornographiques. Lequel qualifieriez-vous comme votre favori ? »

Et :

« Si je remplace tout l'alcool dans cette maison par de l'eau, vous trouverai-je dans l'armoire à pharmacie pour boire de l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix degrés ? »

Et :

« Je ne souhaite pas être kidnappé comme otage de rançon pour combler vos dettes de jeu. »

Oui, cette dernière n'était pas une question, mais Mycroft en était déjà arrivé à la même conclusion sur la candidate qui leur faisait face. Quand Sherlock déclara cela, Mycroft ne put rien faire d'autre qu'une vague tentative pour contenir son sourire. Une bonne proportion des candidats lui avaient dit qu'il ne faisait qu'encourager l'attitude inacceptable de Sherlock et Mycroft supposa que c'était vrai. Il devrait sans doute se montrer plus strict avec Sherlock. Mais c'était dur d'être strict avec Sherlock quand celui-ci avait presque toujours raison. Jamais poli, mais toujours dans le vrai.

« Nous ne trouverons jamais personne, lui dit Sherlock depuis l'endroit d'où il étudiait minutieusement les différentes variétés de peluches qu'il avait prélevées sur le tapis de la bibliothèque.

– Si, nous y arriverons, répondit Mycroft sans lever les yeux du recueil de poésies qu'il lisait.

– Nous ne trouverons jamais personne et je devrai partir pour vivre sur un bateau pirate.

– Tu sais que tu ne seras pas le Capitaine du bateau pirate, fit remarquer Mycroft en tournant une page.

– Si, je serai le Capitaine ! protesta Sherlock.

– Pas immédiatement. Et tu n'auras pas la patience de gravir les échelons, donc tu chercheras à forcer le passage en dehors du rang, et tu seras forcé de marcher sur la planche et de rencontrer une mort aqueuse.

Sherlock demeura silencieux et Mycroft lutta pour ne pas tourner la tête et lire l'expression de son visage.

– Non, ça n'arriverait pas, décida finalement Sherlock.

– Ah non ? Et pourquoi pas ? interrogea l'aîné, tourné vers lui cette fois, attendant avec intérêt et curiosité le scénario alternatif que lui proposerait Sherlock.

Ce dernier le regarda nonchalamment.

– Parce que tu me sauverais. Tu ne laisserais jamais rien de ce genre m'arriver.

Il prononça cela avec une assurance fluide puis retourna à son examination de peluches. Mycroft savait que c'était la vérité mais fut quelque peu alarmé par la foi inébranlable de Sherlock dans ce fait.

– Comment te sauverais-je de marcher sur la planche ? Ils n'ont pas de téléphone, sur les bateaux pirates. Comment me préviendrais-tu ?

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux.

– Je n'en aurais pas besoin. Tu le saurais, tout simplement. Tu es Mycroft Holmes. Un jour, ce seul fait deviendra une chose terrifiante. Ça l'est déjà, à vrai dire.

– Sachez, Seigneur Hôpital, que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tant se moquer de la charité que vous en cet instant, » répliqua Mycroft avec une légèreté forcée avant de saisir un coussin sur le sofa à ses côtés et de viser la tête de Sherlock.

Ce dernier l'évita et sourit.

.

Ils avaient épuisé toutes les personnes de l'agence possédant une expérience dans le domaine de la garde d'enfant. Après réflexion, Mycroft conclut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû rechercher parmi les personnes expérimentées avec les enfants. Sherlock n'était pas un enfant typique de toute manière, ni de forme, ni de fond. Quelqu'un sachant comment s'occuper d'un enfant n'aurait aucune idée de quoi faire de Sherlock. Mycroft avait besoin d'une personne totalement différente.

Il voyait qu'il agaçait l'agence. Ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre qu'il soit en quête d'une nounou (Mycroft ne les corrigea pas par « idiot·e ennuyeux·se et insipide ») qui n'ait aucune qualification dans la garde d'enfant. Ils lui posèrent des questions cinglantes et sarcastiques. Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas plutôt demander auprès du bureau de tabac ? Et Mycroft se retrouva à attraper au vol l'appât sarcastique en leur ordonnant de lui envoyer leur candidat le moins qualifié.

Ce qui amena Sherlock et lui dans le salon avec Martha Hudson.

Sur le papier, son curriculum vitae était, eh bien, pratiquement vierge. Ses expériences de travail, minimes, avaient eu lieu des décennies auparavant. Il y avait un immense gouffre de rien dans son passé et Mycroft fronça les sourcils en voyant cela, essayant de réfléchir par où commencer.

Sherlock, comme toujours, posa la première question.

« Où est votre époux ?

– Il est mort, lui dit Mrs Hudson.

Mycroft leva le regard sur elle, puis sur Sherlock. Ce dernier étudiait la femme avec minutie, ses yeux légèrement plissés, cataloguant ce qu'il pouvait de son apparence. Mycroft reporta son regard sur elle. En apparence, elle était aussi vierge que le CV devant lui. Assez âgée pour être leur mère, facilement, et ayant même un âge similaire à celui qu'avait eu leur mère. Cette dernière n'aurait assurément jamais porté l'ensemble duquel s'était vêtue Mrs Hudson, une étrange combinaison de trop vieux et trop jeune tout à la fois. Elle était venue en métro, avait pris une rapide coupe de thé le matin et éprouvait une certaine tendresse pour les herbes à sucer. Elle avait une sœur qu'elle aimait mais qui ne vivait pas dans la région – à Surrey, probablement – et qu'elle ne voyait pas aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait aimé. Tout ça était facile à déduire. Le reste était quantité inconnue.

– Mrs Hudson, commença Mycroft en mettant de côté la feuille de papier inutile.

– Mort où ? interrompit Sherlock.

– En Floride, lui répondit Mrs Hudson. Tu es déjà allé en Floride ? Il y fait terriblement chaud. C'est bien, si tu as une hanche douloureuse, ce qui est mon cas. Parfois je prends des herbes à chiquer contre ça. Est-ce que ça posera problème ?

Son regard anxieux passa de Sherlock à Mycroft.

– Non, lui répondit Sherlock, ce qui ramena l'attention de Mrs Hudson sur lui.

Et l'attention de Mycroft également. Sherlock semblait... intéressé. Ce qui était plus que ce qu'il avait montré pour qui que ce soit jusque-là.

Mycroft regarda à nouveau Mrs Hudson et essaya de voir ce qui attirait Sherlock. Peut-être l'impression de matrone qui se dégageait d'elle ? Captivante pour un enfant qui venait de devenir orphelin ? Mais ils avaient vu des femmes plus âgées et Sherlock n'avait retenu aucune d'elles.

– Vous avez donc été en Floride récemment ? demanda Mycroft en se tournant vers Mrs Hudson pour reprendre l'entretien un peu plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là.

– Oui, je viens juste de rentrer à la maison. C'est bon de rentrer chez soi, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, à la fin de la journée, c'est là que se trouve la famille.

– Je fais beaucoup d'expériences scientifiques, annonça Sherlock abruptement, ses yeux toujours plissés, comme pour la tester.

– De quel genre ? demanda Mrs Hudson avec intérêt.

– Du genre important, répondit Sherlock. Elles ne doivent être ni dérangées ni interrompues de quelque façon que ce soit. Rien de ce qui est dans ma chambre ne doit être touché.

Mrs Hudson sembla quelque peu offensée :

– Eh bien, je ne serai pas ta gouvernante.

– Parfois j'oublie de manger, par contre, continua Sherlock. Il sera nécessaire de m'apporter du thé, je pense. Mycroft, n'aura-t-elle pas à m'apporter du thé ?

– Eh bien… commença Mycroft avec l'intention de rappeler qu'il y avait un cuisinier et que ce ne serait pas nécessairement le travail de Mrs Hudson de faire du thé.

– _Parfois_ je t'apporterai du thé, mais je ne suis pas ta gouvernante _,_ expliqua Mrs Hudson à Sherlock.

Sherlock considéra la chose.

– Et pour les biscuits ?

– Possible, répondit Mrs Hudson, ce que Mycroft savait vouloir dire _Toujours_ , et il sut que Sherlock le savait aussi car il s'était rassis dans son siège avec une apparente satisfaction.

– J'ai une fascination malsaine pour la mort, proclama Sherlock avec délectation.

C'était ce qu'un instituteur avait un jour dit de lui des années auparavant, et Maman en avait ri. Sherlock trouvait par conséquent cela largement amusant et était très fier de cette estimation.

– C'est plutôt indécent de ta part, répondit Mrs Hudson, mais elle lui souriait comme si elle était déjà folle de lui et le voyait comme la créature la plus intelligente qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Mycroft les regarda l'un et l'autre, perplexe face à cette affection mutuelle mais décida qu'on ne crachait pas sur un don du ciel. Qui que ce soit qui puisse regarder Sherlock avec tendresse après cinq minutes en sa présence méritait son poids en or.

– Quand pouvez-vous commencer ? » demanda-t-il.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **À lundi ! Bises et amour sur vous tous !**

 **Nauss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tous !**

Comme toujours, plein de merci aux personnes qui lisent cette traduction ! Merci à **Electre, Mimi Kitsune, admamu, odea, Eurus2** et **Luma-az** pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents **;** à **Neko Kirei** et **Mimi Kitsune** pour vos reviews sur _Là où se rencontrent les étoiles_ ! Je réponds bientôt à toutes celles à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu.

Relectrice parfaite, plein de bisous à **Elie** de mon coeur !

Et bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Pour autant qu'il était concerné, tout se passait d'une façon que Mycroft jugeait satisfaisante. Les écoles étaient ce qu'elles étaient censées être, il avait beaucoup d'argent placé dans des investissements fiables, Iphigenia avait signé la renonciation de ses droits sur Sherlock et n'avait plus donné signe de vie, et personne d'autre n'avait objecté quoi que ce fût à propos de Sherlock et sa garde. Sherlock lui-même n'avait commis aucun crime et paraissait s'épanouir. Il semblait adorer Mrs Hudson, ce que Mycroft déduisait du fait que son frère ne réclamait presque jamais de lui parler. Si Sherlock avait eu à se plaindre, il l'aurait fait à voix haute, forte et véhémente. Sherlock était silencieux, ce qui signifiait qu'il était probablement satisfait des choses telles qu'elles étaient et Mycroft s'en trouvait soulagé.

Il aimait à penser qu'ils avaient traversé le plus difficile. Les rapports transmis par le majordome et Mrs Hudson étaient réconfortants. Le premier assurait que Sherlock était une énorme source de problèmes et qu'il avait récemment porté son choix d'étude sur le temps de survie des grenouilles qu'on ne nourrissait pas, expérimentations à l'appui. Mrs Hudson attestait que Sherlock mettait un bazar innommable dans la maison avec ses carcasses de batraciens, « ce n'est pas bon pour mon pauvre cœur. » Et Mycroft songea que tout finirait peut-être bien, finalement.

Le jour où lui parvint la lourde enveloppe, il était parvenu à oublier qu'il l'attendait. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit pour lire le rapport d'autopsie de sa mère. Deux fois. Puis il téléphona à Sherlock.

Mrs Hudson répondit et Mycroft lui dit, par politesse automatique :

« Bonsoir, Mrs Hudson. Comment allez-vous ?

– Oh, Mycroft, répondit Mrs Hudson, apparemment heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Comment allez-vous ? Tout se passe bien ?

– Oui, dit-il vaguement, sans y prêter attention. Sherlock est-il là ?

– Bien sûr qu'il est là. »

Il l'entendit l'appeler.

« Sherlock ! Ton frère au téléphone ! »

Il y eut un petit brouhaha puis la voix de Sherlock résonna,

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais possiblement vouloir ?

– Sherlock ! le réprimanda Mrs Hudson derrière lui. Sois gentil.

– C'est juste que tu m'interromps en plein milieu d'une expérience très importance, lui expliqua Sherlock.

– Tu étais en train de ne rien faire, entendit Mycroft de la part de Mrs Hudson.

– J'étais en train de penser à propos de quelque chose à faire, se défendit Sherlock avec indignation. D'y penser très fort. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mycroft se demanda pourquoi il éprouvait tant de difficulté juste à le _dire._

– J'ai reçu le rapport d'autopsie de Maman, aujourd'hui.

– Pourquoi c'est toi qui l'a reçu ? se plaignit Sherlock. Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui reçois tout ce qui est amusant juste parce que tu es le plus vieux ?

– Ce n'est pas amusant, Sherlock, dit Mycroft, quelque peu tranchant.

Sherlock se tut un moment et Mycroft pouvait parfaitement imaginer son regard blessé. L'aîné ne s'excusa pas. Sherlock ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il le fasse.

– De quoi est-elle morte ?

– D'un choc anaphylactique, répondit Mycroft.

Sherlock resta silencieux un long moment.

– Ce n'est pas possible. Ils se sont trompés. Les idiots. C'est pour ça que tu aurais dû me laisser faire l'autopsie.

Mycroft frotta le mal de tête qui naissait entre ses deux sourcils.

– Ils l'ont faite correctement, Sherlock.

– Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un choc anaphylactique ? demanda impérieusement Sherlock.

– Bien sûr que je le sais, répliqua Mycroft.

– À quoi aurait-elle fait une allergie ? Elle n'avait aucune allergie !

– L'autopsie dit que c'est aux arachides.

– Aux arachides? répéta Sherlock, hurlant presque. _Aux arachides_? Nous allons faire exhumer son corps et les faire recommencer.

Mycroft abandonna et posa lourdement sa tête dans sa main.

– Nous n'allons pas... Elle a développé une allergie aux arachides, Sherlock, et elle est morte d'un choc anaphylactique. C'est ce qui s'est passé.

– Mais c'est... Les chances pour ça sont…

La voix de Sherlock dérapa vers un silence incertain.

– Improbables, compléta Mycroft avec lassitude. Pas impossible.

– Alors tout ce qui s'est passé c'est... qu'elle a mangé des arachides.

La voix de Sherlock montrait qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était la vérité et Mycroft comprenait ce sentiment : c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait lu le rapport d'autopsie une deuxième fois. Il n'était pas certain de la cause à laquelle il s'était attendu pour qu'une femme apparemment en bonne santé soit brusquement décédée, mais en tout cas pas à cela.

– Elle a mangé des arachides, continua lentement Sherlock, un jour où elle était seule à la maison. C'est... Et c'est tout.

Mycroft savait que Sherlock retournait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait jamais observé de leur mère, qu'il arpentait les murs de son propre palais mental en cataloguant frénétiquement et en essayant de donner du sens à tout ça.

– Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu saches qu'elle développerait une allergie, Sherlock.

Son frère était silencieux.

– Sherlock ?

– Est-ce que tu veux parler de nouveau à Mrs Hudson ? lui demanda mollement Sherlock.

– Sherlock, appela-t-il, mais ce fut Mrs Hudson qui lui répondit.

– Mycroft ? Tout va bien ? Que lui avez-vous dit ?

– Où est-il ?

– En train de retourner dans sa chambre, mais il est blanc comme un linge.

Mycroft soupira.

– Notre mère est morte d'une réaction allergique aux arachides.

Mrs Hudson claqua la langue avec compassion.

– Mes pauvres chéris. Vous venez de l'apprendre ?

– Je viens d'ouvrir le rapport d'autopsie, expliqua Mycroft, avant d'hésiter. Mrs Hudson, c'est Sherlock qui a découvert notre mère, le jour de sa mort. Peut-être devriez-vous le savoir.

– Oh, dit Mrs Hudson, mais cette simple syllabe était lourde de sens.

Elle se tut un moment et Mycroft la laisser absorber ce que cela pourrait signifier du comportement de Sherlock dans un futur proche.

– Peut-être devriez-vous lui envoyer le rapport de l'autopsie, suggéra-t-elle finalement. Ça pourrait lui remonter le moral. Vous savez, l'aspect scientifique. Il aime ça.

Mycroft essaya d'imaginer n'importe qui d'autre comprenant que Sherlock pourrait voir son moral remonté par la réception du rapport d'autopsie de sa mère. Il se demanda, pas pour la première fois, comment ils auraient fait s'ils n'étaient pas un jour tombés sur ce joyaux qu'était Mrs Hudson.

– Oui, approuva Mycroft. Merci. C'est ce que je vais faire, Mrs Hudson. »

.

Sherlock Holmes avait trouvé sa mère morte lors d'un de ces jours connus dans leur maisonnée comme le Jour de Repos. Une journée où Mère accordait un congé à tout le personnel domestique. Elle disait toujours qu'il était plus simple de se souvenir d'un jour de congé pour tout le monde à la fois plutôt que de tenir un emploi du temps pour que chacun prenne sa journée de façon alternée. Sherlock ne s'était par conséquent pas attendu à être accueilli par qui que ce soit lorsque le chauffeur l'avait déposé après l'école. Il était entré dans la maison de la même façon qu'il entrait toujours et, immédiatement, s'était arrêté au milieu du hall. Parce qu'il avait su. Et malgré le temps passé après coup à essayer de déterminer exactement ce qui lui avait fait savoir dès qu'il avait passé la porte d'entrée que sa mère était morte, il n'était jamais arrivé à une conclusion satisfaisante. Il avait simplement su, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que le prochain pas qu'il ferait changerait sa vie d'une façon irrévocable.

Ce dont il se souvenait de la découverte du corps de sa mère était minutieusement écrit dans un carnet, parmi ses autres données scientifiques, une page de plus parcourir.

 _Position allongée._

 _Tête approxvmt à 7 m. de la porte d'entrée_

 _Bras gauche plié, main gauche reposant contre le cou_

 _Bras droit compltmt tendu, main droite serrée, en direction du téléphone sur table basse_

 _Yeux légèrement gonflés_

 _Blessure à la tempe droite_

 _Peau bleue – froide au toucher – légère raideur post-mortem – trois heures ?_

 _Objets au sol :_

 _\- pièces d'échec renversées – tour blanche, 2 pions blancs, 3 pions noirs, cavalier noir, fou noir_

 _\- Assiette à dessert_

 _\- gâteau à la carotte à demi mangé_

Sherlock s'assit sur son lit et relut cette page de notes pour la dix-septième fois en trois jours. Il regarda, comme il le faisait les autres fois, le _gâteau à la carotte à demi mangé_ et se demanda comment il avait pu rater un indice d'une telle évidence. Il avait pensé qu'elle s'était peut-être étouffée, sa position aurait été cohérente avec l'étouffement, et elle s'était bien étouffée, d'une certaine façon, juste pour un motif très différent. Et il était vulgairement arrivé trois heures trop tard pour être d'aucune assistance.

Il l'avait su immédiatement, en découvrant son corps. Il n'avait donc pas téléphoné au 999. À quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il avait téléphoné à Mycroft. Puis, quand il avait réussi à faire comprendre à Mycroft que ce qu'il disait était sérieux, il avait précautionneusement replacé les pièces d'échec sur le plateau dans la position où elles étaient le matin même, avant de monter dans sa chambre et de noter ces données précises.

Il se demandait à quoi elles lui avaient servi. Il n'avait anticipé à aucun moment la cause de la mort énoncée par Mycroft. Il était un idiot de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Mrs Hudson toqua à sa porte. Du moins, quelqu'un toquait à la porte, mais c'était forcément Mrs Hudson, elle était la seule qui faisait ça. Le reste du personnel de maison l'évitait autant que possible.

Sherlock ferma son carnet, le laissa négligemment tomber par terre du côté de la largeur du lit et appela :

« Quoi ?

Mrs Hudson entra, brandissant une enveloppe.

– Ton frère t'a fait envoyer le rapport d'autopsie, Sherlock. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil, dit-elle en lui offrant un large sourire.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en regardant l'enveloppe. Il souhaitait et ne souhaitait pas le compulser. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était une toute nouvelle énigme. Quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute.

Il prit l'enveloppe, la laissa tomber de l'autre côté du lit avec son carnet et regarda Mrs Hudson.

– Votre mari n'est pas mort.

Mrs Hudson sembla légèrement alarmée.

– Quoi ?

– Vous avez menti, ce jour-là. À un moment. Mais ce n'est pas un simple mensonge. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de toute cette situation et je n'ai pas encore compris quoi. Dites-moi ce que c'est.

Mrs Hudson hésita avant de finir par s'asseoir au pied du lit et le regarda. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne lui refusait presque jamais une requête directe.

– Il... est presque mort. Mais pas encore.

Sherlock l'étudia.

– Malade ? avança-t-il, mais ça ne semblait pas juste, ça n'allait pas avec ce qu'il savait déjà.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Il est…

– Attendez, dit Sherlock, ses yeux plissés de réflexion. Ne me dites pas. Laissez-moi réfléchir. Floride. Il est en Floride. Il n'est pas rentré en Angleterre avec vous. Floride, presque mort, pas malade, mais en attente de mouri... Il est dans un couloir de la mort ? Votre mari est un _meurtrier_?

Sherlock savait qu'il n'était pas censé se sentir extatique à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais fait grand cas de ce qu'il était ou non censé faire, mais il faisait grand cas de tout ce qui concernait Mrs Hudson. Il ne voulait pas la blesser.

– Désolé, s'amenda-t-il rapidement. Je suis désolé. Votre mari est un meurtrier ?

Il posa cette question avec autant de sobriété qu'il le pouvait, essayant d'imiter le ton d'inquiétude compatissante que Mycroft utilisait dans les situations comme celle-là.

Mrs Hudson rit.

– Tu ne devrais vraiment pas être si excité par ce genre de choses, Sherlock. Les gens penseront des choses terribles à ton propos.

– Qui s'occupe de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres ?

– Moi.

– Et c'est pour ça que vous ne dites à personne que votre mari est condamné à mort.

– Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on affiche, Sherlock.

Sherlock ignora la remarque. C'était merveilleux, voilà ce qu'il pensait réellement. C'était toute une énigme magnifique, rien que pour lui.

– A-t-il été accusé à tort ? demanda-t-il avec excitation en s'asseyant plus droit sur son lit. Voulez-vous que je prouve son innocence et sauve sa vie pour vous ?

Mrs Hudson le regarda. Elle avait un air bien plus grave que Sherlock ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Il se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

– Je le pourrais, vous savez, insista-t-il, pensant qu'elle doutait peut-être de ses capacités sur ce point.

– Oh, je ne doute pas que tu le pourrais, répondit-elle lentement. Mais c'est un homme horrible, Sherlock. Un... Un homme horrible.

– Il est coupable, réalisa Sherlock.

– Du crime pour lequel il est accusé. Et de bien plus que ça. Il est... horrible.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil aux mains de Mrs Hudson, nœud serré sur ses genoux, puis revint à son visage et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Vous avez peur.

– Peut-être un petit peu, dit-elle avec le tremblement d'un sourire feint.

– De quoi ? De lui ? Il va être exécuté.

– Mais, et si... Il y a tellement d'appels, Sherlock. Tellement de détails techniques. Le système légal américain…

Ceci, pensa Sherlock, était inexcusable. On n'avait pas le droit de faire _peur_ à Mrs Hudson. Jamais. Personne. Pas tant que lui serait là.

– Je l'en empêcherai, décida Sherlock.

– Tu l'empêcheras de quoi ?

– D'être libéré. De sortir. De profiter des détails techniques. Je m'assurerai qu'il reste là où il est et soit exécuté et qu'il ne vous blesse plus jamais.

Il obéit à l'impulsion de poser ses mains sur celles, nerveuses, de Mrs Hudson, parce qu'il avait vu des gens faire ça avant et qu'il supposait ce geste réconfortant. Et ça l'était, d'une certaine manière. Il serra même sa prise autour d'elles.

– N'ayez pas peur, promit-il. Je vous protégerai.

Mrs Hudson avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Sherlock se demanda si elle était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

– Tu ne... Ce n'est pas ton travail de me protéger.

– Les Holmes sont compétents pour protéger les gens, vous savez.

Il pensa brièvement à sa mère, et se corrigea :

– D'habitude. Nous sommes bien meilleurs comme amis que comme ennemis.

Il savait que cette dernière partie était la vérité, parce que Mère et Mycroft le disaient tous deux fréquemment.

– Tu es beaucoup plus gentil que tu ne laisses le voir, remarqua Mrs Hudson en serrant ses mains dans les siennes en retour.

Ce qui signifiait, pensa Sherlock, qu'elle était d'accord. Il se rassit contre la tête de lit, l'air satisfait, et déclara :

– Je vais avoir besoin de voir tous les documents concernant l'affaire de votre mari. »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Si vous êtes toujours là : cool !**

 **Rappel : un fandom vit par les lecteurs et les auteurs, et les échanges qu'ils ont entre eux ! Faites vivre votre fandom : laissez des reviews !**

 **De l'amour et des chocolats sur vous !**

Nauss


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

La suite, parce qu'on est vendredi !

Mercis à **odea, Pomme-Lama, Elie, Almayen, Electre, Vic, Luma-az, Zelda, Admamu, Bluebell** et **Guest** pour vos reviews sur les derniers chapitres ! Mercis à **Selenia7, Nebula** et **Lyra Morgana** pour vos reviews sur _Là où se rencontrent les étoiles !_ :D

 **Elie Bluebell,** tellement de coeurs sur toi pour ta bêta !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pour info, PD est le nom donné aux cours à Eton (enfin un peu. Enfin on en reparle à la fin._ _)_

 _._

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie II**

Chapitre 5

.

 _Septembre 1992_

John Watson aurait voulu qu'Eton soit le genre d'endroit dans lequel il pouvait juste... s'intégrer. Passer un peu inaperçu. Ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'Eton serait réellement ça pour lui, mais il le souhaitait _._ C'était ce qu'il s'était dit quand il avait préparé ses affaires pour partir, en essayant d'ignorer le regard de sa mère sur la question. Cette dernière disait qu'il se fixait un objectif bien au-delà de ses capacités et qu'il devrait savoir où était sa place. « _Un Watson à Eton ?_ avait-elle dit. _Ils sauront direct que t'es un imposteur. »_ Il n'était pas un imposteur, bien sûr. Il avait acquis sa place de façon tout à fait légitime, mais les regards curieux dont il faisait l'objet alors qu'il était en train de chercher le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait sa chambre lui donnaient définitivement l'impression d'en être un. Et d'échouer lamentablement son intégration.

« Tu as l'air perdu, lui dit finalement un autre élève. Besoin d'aide pour trouver ta résidence ?

John aurait souhaité ne pas avoir l'air perdu de façon si visible. Il aurait souhaité ressembler à quelqu'un qui serait en train de se promener. De passer du bon temps. En tirant ses bagages derrière lui. Oh, bordel, c'était évident qu'il était perdu.

– Je... oui, répondit-il, décidant qu'il était stupide de le nier. Je cherche la résidence Hollande.

– Oh, c'est facile. C'est juste ici.

L'élève pointa du doigt un bâtiment niché juste au-delà de celui devant lequel ils se tenaient et John se sentit crétin de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

– Merci, dit-il à l'autre élève, tentant un sourire assuré qui voudrait dire _Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un idiot ni rien de ce genre._

– Pas de souci. Je m'appelle Mike Stamford, lui apprit le garçon en tendant sa main droite.

John se sentit légèrement soulagé. Ceci, pensa-t-il, était presque comme se faire un ami. Il saisit la main tendue et la serra.

– John Watson.

– En quelle année es-tu ? demanda Mike avec curiosité.

– En Terminale, répondit John.

Mike pencha la tête, l'air encore plus curieux, mais dit simplement :

– Moi aussi, j'imagine donc qu'on se recroisera. »

Il s'écarta avec l'intention claire de se rendre quelque part, voir des gens qu'il connaissait déjà, prendre place pour sa dernière année dans cet endroit qui devait lui être familier.

John se demanda soudain s'il était devenu complètement fou en insistant pour venir à Eton.

Il traîna ses bagages vers le bâtiment indiqué par Mike. La résidence était majestueuse, imposante, sur deux étages avec du lierre qui grimpait élégamment vers les hauteurs de ses murs. John regarda les rangs de fenêtres symétriques en les comparant à l'appartement HLM où il habitait. Il se sentait toujours aussi dingue de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il contempla son nouveau chez-lui et pensa « _Tu es à Eton_. » S'il ne se sentait pas plus confiant, la détermination à ce que personne ne s'en aperçoive était bien là.

La porte de la chambre qu'on lui avait dit être la sienne était ouverte et il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. À vrai dire, il y avait bien plus que juste _quelqu'un_ à l'intérieur. Il y avait plein de _quelques choses_ aussi. La chambre était envahie d'un bordel de... John ignorait quoi. C'était presque trop pour tout voir. Piles branlantes de livres, de journaux et de magazines. Boîtes de Petri et fioles envahissant chaque surface plane. Quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un crâne humain.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda impérieusement le quelqu'un dans la pièce sans lever le regard vers lui. John détacha les yeux du crâne pour concentrer son attention sur l'intrus. Un autre élève, supposa-t-il, penché sur un microscope, installé au bureau près de la fenêtre et ajustant le zoom de l'engin.

– Je... Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part. Désolé, répondit John avec l'impression d'être un idiot pour la centième fois aujourd'hui.

– Pas d'erreur, indiqua l'autre en inscrivant quelque chose sur un bout de papier. C'est bien ta chambre.

John venait tout juste de se le confirmer intérieurement. Sauf s'il y avait eu une confusion de la part de l'administration de l'école, il était définitivement devant la chambre répondant au numéro qu'il avait écrit. Il regarda à nouveau l'occupant de la pièce qui était à présent assis au fond de la chaise de bureau et l'observait avec un intérêt manifeste. Il portait en gros l'uniforme d'Eton, mais sans la cravate, ce qui donna à John l'impression de porter des vêtements sans la moindre classe. À vrai dire, l'entièreté de ce qu'il était lui donnait l'impression d'être franchement pas classe, un peu comme si tout chez lui avait besoin d'être repensé et revu à la hausse. Le garçon dans la pièce dégageait quelque chose d'extravagant et de mystique. Il avait des pommettes si spectaculairement hautes qu'elles auraient dû lui donner un air étrange, bizarre, mais elles parvenaient au contraire à rendre son visage intriguant de manière frappante. L'arc que formait sa bouche semblait ne pas pouvoir être réel et, pourtant, ça ne lui donnait pas un air ridicule mais, paradoxalement, une expression aristocratique. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur pâle que John ne parvenait pas à saisir à cette distance. Quelle que soit leur teinte, cependant, ils étaient perçants et ses cheveux semblaient être une chute de boucles foncées et indisciplinées. Tout en lui paraissait complètement théâtral et superflu et mémorable et impérieux. John se sentit, en comparaison, totalement risible. Il se demanda si ce genre de créatures était celles qui vivaient à Eton et si lui-même n'allait pas se faire mettre à la porte parce qu'il ne ressemblait pas suffisamment à Lord Byron.

L'intrus et inconnu dans sa chambre rassembla en une forme de clocher des doigts ridiculement longs et élégants et les tapota brièvement contre sa bouche improbable avant de dire abruptement :

– Une sorte de chantage délicieux. J'ai hâte de découvrir lequel.

John cligna des yeux, sa main se crispant légèrement sur la poignée de sa valise.

– Pardon ?

– Tu es nouveau ici. En Terminale. Un nouveau en Terminale ? Totalement inédit. Et issu d'un quartier d'habitations à loyers modérés et d'une école publique, rien de moins. Même si tu étais l'être humain le plus intelligent à avoir jamais existé, il faudrait un événement tout autre pour que tu arrives ici.

John, se renfrognant, commença à lui dire que ce n'était absolument pas ses affaires.

– Ne me dis rien, le coupa le garçon. Je veux trouver moi-même.

L'irritation en John crût encore un peu plus.

– Je n'allais rien te dire.

– Ah, donc il y a bien quelque chose à dire, conclut triomphalement le garçon.

John souffla de frustration.

– Ça ne te regarde pas. Comment tu sais tout ça, déjà ?

Le garçon émit un son dédaigneux.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué à déduire, tout ça. Je suis Sherlock Holmes.

C'était un nom snob, ridicule, pensa John, agacé, qui s'accordait avec son air ridicule et snob et sa voix ridicule et snobe. John tira sa valise à travers les détritus au sol.

– Attention, ordonna Sherlock Holmes avec une voix tranchante alors qu'il passait au-dessus d'un écureuil empaillé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? demanda John, parvenant enfin à atteindre le lit couvert de feuilles sur lesquelles étaient inscrites des équations de quelque chose.

– C'est mon laboratoire, répondit Sherlock Holmes.

John l'observa avec incrédulité.

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais eu besoin jusque-là, fit remarquer Sherlock avec un reniflement supérieur. Et j'avais besoin de cet espace.

– Tu n'as pas de chambre ?

– Bien sûr que si. La porte à côté.

– Parfait, dit John. Alors nous allons juste déplacer tout ça dans la chambre à côté.

– Impossible.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

– Ma chambre ne peut pas ressembler à ça. Ça me créerait des problèmes et j'en ai déjà eu un peu trop jusque-là. Si c'est chez _toi_ , ça ne posera pas de problème. Tu jouis d'un chantage délectable dont nous pourrons user à notre avantage.

– Nous ? répéta John en écho. Notre ?

– Bien sûr, répondit Sherlock en hochant la tête. Maintenant que nous partageons cette pièce.

– Non, répliqua John. On ne partage pas cette pièce. C'est ma chambre.

– C'est ta chambre et mon laboratoire. Donc, nous partageons cette pièce.

– Ce n'est pas ton laboratoire, insista John. C'est ma chambre. Et rien d'autre.

– C'est les deux.

– Comment ça, les deux ?

– Il y a de l'équipement de laboratoire et un lit.

– Un lit couvert de... Est-ce que c'est du chewing-gum ?

Sherlock se leva pour la première fois. Il était plus grand que John, ce qui accentua encore l'agacement de ce dernier, plus que les lignes élégantes et distinguées desquelles Sherlock Holmes semblait entièrement composé. Il se déplaça gracieusement jusqu'à dépasser John et commença à rassembler tout ce qui encombrait le lit.

– C'est pour une expérience. Je vais ranger, tu sais. Un peu. Bien sûr.

Sherlock semblait en fait légèrement embarrassé et John prit cela comme une petit victoire.

– Oui, approuva-t-il en posant sa valise sur le lit. Range donc. Et rien sur le lit. Le lit est à moi.

Sherlock acquiesça en laissant tomber tout ce qu'il venait de prendre du matelas sur une autre pile de la pièce et John réalisa soudain qu'il venait apparemment de consentir que tout ce qui n'était pas son lit pouvait être le laboratoire de Sherlock. Comment était-ce arrivé, exactement ?

John soupira et regarda Sherlock alors que celui-ci procédait de façon tout à fait inefficace à ce qu'il devait corresponde au concept de « ranger » dans son esprit et qui apparaissait en réalité comme « bouger des choses d'une pile à une autre. »

– Pour quelle sorte d'expérience as-tu besoin d'un poulet en caoutchouc ? demanda John.

– Oh, non, répondit Sherlock avec un sourire fugace. Ça, c'était juste pour une blague.

Il se redressa et recula de quelques pas pour observer, satisfait, ce qu'il considérait être un rangement suffisant de la pièce.

John n'était pas tout à fait d'accord et s'apprêtait à le lui faire savoir quand Sherlock parla à nouveau.

– Tu devrais venir avec moi.

– Venir avec toi ? Où ça ? demanda John parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle idée folle ce type pourrait suggérer.

– Ils ont décidé que tu ferais la visite d'Eton, mais ça sera avec les nouveaux.

– Je _suis_ nouveau.

– Non, non, je voulais dire avec les collégiens, ceux qui ont douze ou treize ans. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de visiter Eton pour la première fois avec le directeur et les nouveaux. Tu n'y apprendras rien _._

John songea que Sherlock venait d'utiliser un bon argument.

– Donc je vais te faire faire le tour d'Eton et, de toute façon, je veux tes conseils.

– Mes conseils ? demanda John, narquois.

– Oui, tu es un scientifique, annonça Sherlock alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

– Attends. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je connais quoi que ce soit sur les sciences ?

Sherlock passa sa tête dans la chambre et lui offrit un sourire suffisant.

– Tu me laisses utiliser ta chambre comme laboratoire. Allez, dépêche-toi, lui intima-t-il, l'air près de sautiller d'allégresse. Ça pourrait être dangereux _._ »

John ne parvenait pas à savoir si le tour d'Eton que Sherlock lui avait fait faire était extrêmement profitable ou incroyablement inutile. Ça avait principalement consisté en suivre un Sherlock qui marchait très vite tout en lui pointant des bâtiments distants avec pour commentaires :

« C'est le bâtiment avec tous les PD ennuyeux sur des choses sans importance » et « Évite ce bâtiment. Je suis raisonnablement certain que tout le monde y est en train de mourir lentement d'empoisonnement au mercure, mais personne ne m'écoute. »

John fit une note mentale d'où se trouvait le bâtiment à mercure et suivit Sherlock à travers un champ, vers une poignée d'arbres dont la silhouette était soulignée par ce long crépuscule de septembre.

« Tu es aussi en Terminale ? demanda-t-il, parce que ça aurait été plutôt pratique de pouvoir simplement suivre Sherlock quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit fait ses propres repères.

– Non, je suis en Première, répondit Sherlock sans interrompre ses longues foulées. Mais nous pourrions avoir quelques PD en communs. Je suis des PD de l'année du dessus.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda John.

– Parce qu'ils pensent que ça me stimule un peu plus. Parce qu'ils sont stupides, expliqua le garçon brun, sa voix suintant le mépris.

– Oh, réalisa John, formant sa conclusion : Parce que tu es bien plus intelligent que tout le monde ici. Bien entendu.

Sherlock s'arrêta, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fronça des sourcils dans sa direction.

– Je ne devrais même pas _être_ à l'école, proclama-t-il.

John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé.

– Que fais-tu ici, alors ?

Sherlock se renfrogna un peu plus et s'éloigna, reprenant son chemin vers les arbres.

John sourit et suivit.

– On va où ? demanda-t-il.

– À la rivière, là où c'est isolé et calme et où on ne se fera pas déranger.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à la rivière ?

Sherlock s'arrêta de nouveau et baissa les yeux sur lui.

– Tu as peur ?

La question surprit John. Il regarda avec circonspection le champ vide alentour.

– Je devrais ?

– Tu viens de me rencontrer. Je viens de te dire que je t'emmenais dans un endroit isolé. Et sache que je connais un nombre incalculable de façon de tuer quelqu'un. J'ai révisé intensément.

John pencha la tête en levant un sourcil.

– Ne le prends pas mal, mec, mais j'ai grandi dans une cité et tu es le truc le plus snobinard que j'ai jamais vu, donc je pense que je suis de taille à t'affronter.

Sherlock plissa quelque peu les yeux, mais il ne semblait pas contrarié, plutôt... En fait, John n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire l'expression de son visage. Après un moment, Sherlock se remit à marcher et John suivit à nouveau.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne saurais pas m'en tirer dans une bagarre ? demanda Sherlock tout en continuant d'avancer.

– Tu saurais ? demanda John en réponse.

– On finit par apprendre à survivre, John, répondit Sherlock. Même à Eton.

Ils étaient arrivés à la rivière et Sherlock commença à avancer avec enthousiasme dans la boue vers la rive, à la recherche de quelque chose.

John grimaça en le voyant s'agenouiller pour avoir un meilleur angle et pensa à l'état dans lequel se trouverait le coûteux pantalon de l'uniforme imposé par Eton. Tout, dans cette école, coûtait une quantité obscène d'argent, mais Sherlock n'avait clairement jamais eu à se soucier de ce genre de choses dans sa vie. Il faisait son chemin dans la boue avec un uniforme coûtant une somme que John n'aurait même pas pu imaginer, quelques mois plus tôt.

Sherlock égratigna sa chemise à une branche qui dépassait, marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Mince » et continua à tourner autour du tronc d'un des arbres, dangereusement proche de perdre l'équilibre de la rive.

– Tu veux pas faire attention ? dit John qui ne prisait pas particulièrement l'idée de devoir plonger dans la rivière pour sauver Sherlock, et espérait que ce dernier savait nager.

– C'est bon, lui assura Sherlock avant de se pencher loin au-dessus du bord pour attraper quelque chose qu'il tira vers lui avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux. Aha !

C'était une planche de bois relativement grande, de la longueur du bras de Sherlock et il la traîna vers l'endroit où John se tenait toujours.

Celui-ci ignora la planche, contemplant l'état de l'uniforme de Sherlock.

– Merde, tes fringues sont crades.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil négligent à ses vêtements.

– Rien d'inhabituel quand c'est pour le Travail. Regarde !

– Quel travail ? demanda John avant de tourner son attention vers la planche.

La lumière commençait à décroître et John ne vit rien qui méritait d'être vu et de s'y intéresser.

– C'est quoi ?

– De la _mousse,_ John.

Sherlock rayonnait de satisfaction, pointant trois moutures de mousse distinctes sur la planche.

– Oui. Très bien. Il fait sombre, humide et chaud : les conditions parfaites pour que la mousse pousse.

– Sauf que _j'ai_ fait pousser cette mousse.

– Comment ça ? C'est la planche qui l'a fait pousser. Et la mousse qui a décidé de pousser. Pas toi.

Sherlock sembla agacé.

– Je l'ai plantée là. Juste un petit coup de pouce. J'ai mis la mousse sur la planche et je l'ai laissée ici pour voir si elle pousserait.

– T'as fait ça quand ? demanda John, pensant que l'année venait tout juste de commencer, prenant soudain conscience de quelque chose : Tu ne rentres pas chez toi pendant les vacances ?

– Bien sûr que je rentre à la maison. J'ai planté ça à la fin du dernier trimestre.

– Tu as monté une expérience avant de partir pour l'été ?

– Bien sûr.

– Comment as-tu pu faire un tel bazar dans ma chambre si tu viens seulement de revenir ? demanda John.

– De quoi tu parles ? Je l'ai gardé parfaitement en ordre pour toi !

Sherlock semblait prononcer cela en toute sincérité. John abandonna donc le sujet et revint à la mousse.

– Excellent. Bien joué. Tu as fait pousser de la mousse.

– C'est de _l'aspergillus_ , dit fièrement Sherlock.

– Tu as fait pousser de la mousse vénéneuse, corrigea John en s'éloignant de la planche avec un rapide pas en arrière.

– Je savais que tu saurais ce que c'est, prétendit Sherlock, l'air enchanté. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne te tuera pas. Mais j'étais curieux de savoir si ce serait très difficile de la faire pousser. Si, par exemple, quelqu'un voulait tuer quelqu'un, serait-il théoriquement possible pour lui de faire pousser de la mousse _aspergillus_ et de l'utiliser comme arme du crime ? Ce serait une façon géniale de faire, tu ne penses pas ?

John considéra la question.

– Oui, vraiment. Pas infaillible. Je veux dire, pas aussi direct que, disons, l'arsenic.

– Mais moins traçable, remarqua Sherlock. Il y a des pours et des contres pour chaque arme de meurtre.

– Il faudrait une quantité astronomique pour tuer un adulte. Ils peuvent supporter une haute dose d'aflatoxine. Et même là, il n'y aurait pas de garanties…

La voix de John se réduisit soudainement jusqu'à s'arrêter alors qu'il réalisait brusquement quel était leur sujet de conversation, et son regard passa de la mousse à Sherlock.

– Il y a quelqu'un que tu veux tuer ? demanda-t-il, railleur, parce que tout ceci semblait très étrange.

Sherlock sembla surpris par la question.

– Non. Enfin je veux dire, bien sûr, il y a quelques personnes qui m'agacent mais, non, je ne cherche pas activement à tuer quelqu'un.

– Alors…

John montra dans un geste la mousse _aspergillus._ Sherlock y jeta un coup d'œil.

– Quoi ?

– Pourquoi tu fais pousser de la mousse vénéneuse ?

Sherlock regarda John comme s'il était la personne la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est une expérience. Viens.

Il cala la planche sous son bras et avança vers la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. John fit une moue.

– Maintenant, tu as de la mousse _aspergillus_ partout sur ta chemise.

– Tu veux être médecin, dit Sherlock.

John cligna des yeux de surprise et se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

– Comment tu sais ça ?

– Déduction relativement simple. Tu t'y connais sur ce que la mousse ferait au système immunitaire humain. Cela va au-delà d'un léger intérêt pour la santé humaine. De plus, tu as tendance à prendre soin des autres. Tu as accepté de me laisser avoir mon laboratoire dans ta chambre parce que tu ne veux pas que je me crée de problèmes alors que tu viens de me rencontrer, et tu n'as pas arrêté de t'en faire pour mes vêtements et si j'allais ou non tomber dans la rivière. Oui. Définitivement tendance à prendre soin des autres. Définitivement un médecin. Et c'est cohérent. C'est pour ça que tu es ici, soudainement, maintenant, pour ta Terminale. Pourquoi commencer une nouvelle école pour ta Terminale ? Parce que tu veux être médecin et qu'Eton te permettra d'accéder à une meilleure université et, de là, une meilleure faculté de médecine. Mais tu as toujours voulu devenir docteur, personne n'apprend les effets de cette mousse sur le système immunitaire humain juste pour se divertir l'été. Et pourtant, tu n'es arrivé à Eton que maintenant. Tu es intelligent, mais tu n'aurais même pas tenté Eton, avant, ce qui signifie qu'il y a eu un changement dans l'été. Ou plus tôt dans l'année. De l'argent, une petite fortune. Tu n'es pas particulièrement méticuleux – ce qui est évident, vu ce que tu portes – donc au minimum la moitié de ton inquiétude quant à l'état de mes vêtements vient du fait que tu as connaissance du prix onéreux des uniformes dans cet établissement. Tu as assez d'argent pour venir ici, tu n'es pas boursier, mais tu n'es pas habitué à tant d'argent. Une soudaine entrée d'argent ne serait cependant pas en soi suffisante pour faire rentrer un garçon élevé en HLM à Eton pour sa Terminale, non, cet argent est connecté à Eton d'une façon que je n'ai pas encore éludée, mais je vais y arriver.

– C'est... brillant, déclara John.

Sherlock s'arrêta et baissa le regard sur lui.

– Vraiment ?

John inclina la tête à cette réaction. Sherlock était certainement conscient que ce qu'il venait de faire était brillant, c'était même certainement pour ça qu'il l'avait fait à la base, pour frimer.

– Oui, vraiment.

– Ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent, d'habitude.

– Et que disent les gens, d'habitude ?

– Va te faire foutre.

Un rire étonné échappa à John et Sherlock lui adressa un rapide sourire hésitant, mi-ravi mi-étonné, avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa marche.

John, en le suivant, songea qu'il n'était pas surprenant que Sherlock ait dû apprendre l'art de la survie à Eton mais décida d'aborder le sujet plus tard.

– Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il à la place, se demandant s'ils avaient raté le dîner.

– Oui, désolé pour ça, dit Sherlock, répondant clairement à la question que John n'avait pas posée. Voilà pourquoi il serait plus pratique que je puisse faire venir Mrs Hudson avec moi. Elle nous pourvoirait en nourriture.

– Qui est Mrs Hudson ? interrogea John.

Ils avaient atteint la résidence Hollande et esquivaient les autres élèves dans le hall d'entrée, qui adressèrent tous à Sherlock des regards en coin en s'écartant largement de lui.

– Mrs Hudson est ma... difficile à expliquer, répondit Sherlock.

Un genre d'aide domestique, en conclut John. Sherlock avait des domestiques. Pas que ce soit surprenant. Tout le monde ici en avait probablement.

Sherlock s'arrêta devant la porte de John et la déverrouilla avec assurance.

Les yeux de John s'ouvrirent grand.

– Attends. Tu as une clé pour ma chambre ?

– Bien sûr que j'en ai une. Comment y entrerais-je autrement ?

Sherlock était déjà dans la chambre, dégageant un espace de façon désordonnée sur le bureau et y posant la planche de mousse vénéneuse. Il fit une pause puis se tourna vers John.

– Ça te dérange ?

– Je... commença John.

Sherlock avait raison quand il disait que John acceptait de le laisser avoir un laboratoire dans sa chambre. John n'avait toujours pas compris comment il en était arrivé à accepter ça, à la base, mais il s'entendit édicter comme commandement :

– Des allers et venues au milieu de la nuit, il n'y en aura pas.

Sherlock considéra la question :

– _Trop_.

– Quoi ?

– Il n'y en aura pas _trop_.

– Sherlock, j'essaierai de dormir _._

– Mais personne ne sait quand l'inspiration scientifique peut frapper, John.

– Pas d'allers et venues au milieu de la nuit, Sherlock.

L'interpellé haussa les épaules, émit un son évasif et s'en retourna à sa planche. John songea que Sherlock avait déjà décidé qu'il pourrait entrer et sortir de sa chambre autant qu'il le voudrait la nuit.

– Et aussi, dit John en se déplaçant dans la chambre vers ses bagages et son lit pour sortir ses affaires et les ranger. Je ne dormirai pas avec de la mousse vénéneuse dans ma chambre. Tu peux la garder dans la tienne, merci bien.

Sherlock fit un vague geste de la main, occupé à se pencher sur un peu de mousse à travers son microscope.

John marcha jusqu'à la commode, ouvrit un tiroir et soupira.

– Sherlock.

– Oh. Oui. J'avais besoin de place pour mes chaussettes.

– Tu n'as pas assez de place pour tes chaussettes dans ta propre commode ? demanda John.

– Non, répondit distraitement Sherlock comme si cela répondait entièrement à la question.

John soupira à nouveau et commença à pousser des chaussettes sur le côté pour faire de la place pour ses propres affaires.

– Attention, dit Sherlock. Elles sont indexées. Si tu me laisses tes chaussettes, je pourrai en dresser un index pour toi.

– Je n'ai pas besoin que mes chaussettes soient indexées.

– Les index de chaussettes sont importants, John.

– Non, absolument pas. Et je ne partagerai pas mes chaussettes avec toi.

– C'est ça, comporte-toi comme ça, dit Sherlock, et John le fixa en songeant qu'il était tout à fait irrationnel d'avoir l'impression _qu'il_ était celui qui faisait preuve d'égoïsme en refusant de partager ses chaussettes.

– Tu dois être Sherlock Holmes, s'éleva une voix derrière John qui se tourna alors que Sherlock levait les yeux de son microscope.

Un homme en costume était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés, observant Sherlock avec une expression ironique sur le visage. Il n'était pas terriblement vieux, songea John, autour de trente ans, avec des cheveux bruns, comme ses yeux, et un air un peu indulgent.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda impérieusement Sherlock.

– Ton nouveau tuteur pour l'école, répondit l'homme, semblant amusé.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ackerley ?

– C'est embarrassant, répondit l'homme, mais le directeur a apparemment omis de te consulter avant de prendre les décisions pour son personnel.

Le visage de l'homme était empreint d'une inquiétude feinte. Sherlock, lui, ne sembla pas le moins du monde amusé. L'homme se tourna finalement vers John, l'air narquois remplacée par une sincérité agréable.

– Tu dois être John Watson. Bienvenue à Eton. Je suis Mr Lestrade et j'ai bien peur de ne pas être ton tuteur mais je suis ton enseignant en biologie.

Il tendit une main que John serra, soucieux de faire bonne impression, volonté qui lui semblait compromise, considérant la mousse vénéneuse et le Sherlock Holmes plein de boue qui occupaient sa chambre en cet instant.

– Bon, dit Lestrade. Vous avez tous les deux été absents au dîner. Votre responsable d'internat n'était pas vraiment content mais je lui ai assuré que vous aviez une excellente raison de ne pas être présents.

– Sherlock me faisait visiter les lieux, répondit John en toute honnêteté. Il ne voulait pas que je me sente humilié en le faisant avec les collégiens.

– Comme c'est gentil de sa part, dit Lestrade en contemplant l'état des vêtements de Sherlock. Et cette visite était de nature archéologique, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Lestrade, à la surprise de John, eut un petit rire.

– Allez manger, dit-il. Et soyez à l'heure pour vos Pratiques Dirigées demain, que je ne gagne pas déjà la réputation d'être trop indulgent.

– Je ne suis jamais à l'heure pour rien, annonça Sherlock avec supériorité.

– C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, remarqua Lestrade. J'ai vraiment hâte de toutes ces heures de retenues que nous passerons ensemble.

Lestrade lui adressa un clin d'œil et repoussa le chambranle pour se remettre d'appui sur ses jambes avant de s'en aller.

Sherlock laissa échapper une expiration énervée.

– Bien, il est insupportable et inacceptable.

– Il avait l'air sympa, dit doucement John. Je te laisserais bien bouder ici sur ton nouveau tuteur, mais ta visite d'Eton a laissé de côté un détail important : l'endroit où je peux trouver la nourriture dont il parlait.

– Bien, céda Sherlock. Allons manger.

Il se leva.

– Mais avant ça, tu prends la mousse empoisonnée dans ta chambre, » rappela John.

Sherlock souffla avec impatience. Mais il porta la planche dans sa chambre.

.

 _À suivre._

* * *

 _Ok les gens, quelques informations sur la scolarité en Angleterre (*chante :* merci wikipédiaaa). Parce que la culture, c'est bon pour les chaussures._

 _Les Public Schools, comme leur nom ne l'indique pas pour nous, sont les vieilles écoles les plus chères et renommées par leur passé_ _au Royaume-Uni_ _, en gros. En fait, leur nom était cohérent, à l'origine, parce qu'elles ont initialement été ouvertes pour les pauvres il y a moult (1440 pour Eton) et 'public' signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de notions de religion, d'argent ni quoi que ce soit qui jouaient pour pouvoir y entrer_ _ou non_ _. Puis le temps à fait son œuvre, et elles sont devenues des écoles privées coûteuses et avec un renom de ouf. En 1868, sept écoles dont notre Eton College obtiennent un statut spécifique, échappant à la juridiction qui s'appliquait aux autres écoles. Elles accueillent alors des garçons (bah oui) de 13 à 18 ans (la plupart sont devenues mixtes depuis...). Notre Eton College est l'une des plus chères (26490 livres sterling à l'année, soit 37000 euros, ça fait mal au popotin, même si 20 pourcents des élèves reçoivent des aides et des bourses...), internat obligatoire,_ _une des seules à être toujours une école uniquement de garçons... Pour info, elle a accueilli 19 Premiers Ministres en devenir._

 _Et maintenant, on passe à un contre-exemple de la culture générale : mon fameux_ _ _« PD »_ comme traduction à l'Anglais « Divs », diminutif de « division », qu'on pourrait lui-même traduire par « enseignements ». La traduction aurait donc pu être « ens' » (elle l'a d'ailleurs été jusqu'à la toute fin) mais on perdait un jeu de mot : le fait que « divs » en Anglais, jamais utilisé pour parler de cours en dehors d'Eton, peut être un adjectif pour qualifier quelqu'un de con. Merci à mon colocadoré de m'avoir proposé « PD » pour « pratique dirigée », ce qui me permet de garder un jeu de mot :D_

 _Ensuite, intéressant pour la suite : le premier trimestre des grandes universités et écoles anglophones, notamment au Royaume-Uni (Cambridge, Oxford, Durham...), s'appelle Mickaelmas, du nom du festin de Saint-Michel et ses potos_ _(The Feast of Saint Mickael and all Angels en Anglais) qui tombe le 29 Septembre. C'est aussi le nom donné aux vacances et/ou week-ends de congé relatif_ _s_ _à cette date. Dans le cas de cette fic, c'est un week-end pendant lequel les élèves rentrent chez eux. Mickaelmas-le-trimestre, comme notre premier trimestre, va de Septembre (ou Octobre pour les universités qui font rentrer leurs étudiants à partir du repas de Saint-Mich and co) jusqu'_ _à_ _Noël. Les autres noms de trimestre (il y en a quatre en tout, si, si) sont relatifs à la saison ou à une date chrétienne spécifique (Carême pour la période de 6 semaines avant Pâques... Y'en a d'autres mais qui sont spécifiques à certaines universités et pas d'autres, et c'est le bazar, et je vais m'arrêter ici...)._

 _The House master, c'est le responsable d'une portion d'internat dans les lycées anglais, souvent par bâtiment ou étage d'internat. Si on a un équivalent en France, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! A défaut, j'ai traduit par responsable d'internat... Sachant qu'au niveau de la hiérarchie, il intervient entre le tuteur et le directeur_ _(on ne parlera pas de principal ni de proviseur), en tout cas à Eton. Donc c'est plus qu'un surveillant, plus qu'un prof aussi... Une entité inconnue au bataillon Français quoi :) En tout cas, à Eton, c'est de lui que relèvent les élèves qui lui échoient, leur bon comportement et leur bonne scolarité. Autant dire qu'un Sherlock adolescent est un joli petit cadeau empoisonné pour ce type de personne._

 _Les élèves sont également assignés à des directeurs d'études additionnels, appelés tuteurs, qui sont des professeurs attribués à quelques élèves. On pourrait dire des profs principaux par élèves (et non pas par classes entières)._

 _Bref, tout ça est sur wikipédia ('Public School', 'Eton' en Français, le reste est désespérément en Anglais), moi ça me passionne mais ce n'est peut-être pas votre cas, alors je vous laisse faire vos recherches si vous avez envie et je vous laisse tranquilles sinon ^^_

 _Merci de votre attention !_

* * *

 **Et merci de votre lecture *coeurs*  
**

 **Des bisous et à lundi !**

Nauss

PS : je continue avec mon cheval de bataille, ma Cause, mon combat... Faites vivre vos fandoms : laissez des reviews à vos auteurs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people !**

Lundi, chapitre, tout ça...

Merci à **Manon de Sercoeur, Mana** et **admamu** pour vos reviews sur les chapitres d'avant, et à **odea** (toujours la première à reviewer :p ), **Manon, Miss Anika, Almayen, Louise, Elie Bluebell, Adalas, Mana, Electre, Clélia, Siuan-amyrlin** et **admamu** pour vos reviews sur _The Game_ ! Merci pour vos favs divers et variés !

 **Merci** , mon Elie, pour ta bêta toujours parfaite *coeurs*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 6

.

« Je pense toujours que c'est une très mauvaise idée, dit le responsable d'internat à Greg Lestrade, et ce dernier tapota des doigts sur le bord de sa tasse en réfléchissant à une réponse.

Il se décida pour :

– Pas moi.

– J'en suis bien conscient, mais vous ne connaissez pas Sherlock Holmes. Je pense qu'il faudrait déménager Watson immédiatement, avant que Sherlock ne le corrompe plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait.

– Je ne crois pas qu'il le « corrompe », dit Greg.

Il pensait que son interlocuteur exagérait quelque peu. Il pensait que tout le monde à Eton exagérait, en fait.

– Il lui a fait rater le dîner.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler corrompre. Et Sherlock lui faisait faire un tour des lieux, expliqua Greg sans mentionner que Sherlock avait l'air de s'être roulé dans une porcherie pendant ledit tour des lieux. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils s'entendent bien.

– Ce qui est encore plus dangereux, s'offusqua le responsable de leur internat. Vous ne comprenez pas quelle influence dangereuse Holmes peut avoir sur ce garçon.

– John ne m'a pas l'air d'être un garçon faible. À vrai dire, il est parvenu à attenter une action judiciaire compliquée suite à l'accident de voiture qui a tué son père et il a trouvé le moyen d'arriver à _Eton_. Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt le placer à l'opposé du mot « faible ».

– Vous pensez toujours qu'il sera une bonne influence pour Holmes.

Le responsable d'internat des élèves en question prononça cela comme si Greg avait annoncé que la théière sur la table s'était mise à leur chanter une berceuse.

– Je pense que des choses plus étranges sont déjà arrivées, insista Greg. Et je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Il y eut un coup à la porte et une surveillante passa la tête dans le bureau.

– Désolée de vous interrompre, mais on a déjà une heure de retenue.

– Une heure de retenue ? demanda Greg, surpris. Le premier jour du trimestre ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas juste un avertissement ?

La femme qui leur apportait la feuille de colle – et Greg essaya de se souvenir de son nom, mais il y avait plus de cent cinquante enseignants ici, sans compter les mille cinq cents élèves, et sa tête était pleine à craquée de noms à cet instant précis – lui adressa un sourire qui le mit définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

Ce que le responsable du bâtiment confirma.

– Une heure de retenue, et pas un avertissement, parce qu'il s'agit de Holmes et qu'il traîne une réputation.

L'homme lui tendit la feuille de papier d'un air entendu et suffisant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir déjà fait ? demanda Greg, lisant ce qui était écrit sur le papier.

Apparemment, Sherlock avait dit à son professeur de chimie qu'il n'assisterait pas à ses PD ce trimestre parce qu'il s'y connaissait déjà bien mieux qu'elle dans ce domaine.

– Génial, soupira Greg, songeant que Sherlock aurait pu lui rendre la tâche plus facile, tout de même. Je m'en occupe, dit-il au responsable.

– Il serait plus conventionnel que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe, fit remarquer ce dernier.

– Et il serait plus conventionnel de ne pas donner une heure de colle à un élève dès le premier jour du trimestre, répondit Greg.

– Il semble qu'il l'ait méritée, cependant, pointa l'homme.

– Je vais lui parler, trancha le tuteur. Donnez-moi au moins une semaine avant de décider qu'il est une cause perdue.

– J'ai décidé qu'il était une cause perdue il y a trois ans, renifla l'autre. J'ai toujours été en faveur de l'exclusion temporaire. Son frère verse une somme d'argent astronomique à l'école pour que cette menace ne se concrétise pas. Mais je peux bien vous laisser une semaine avec Sherlock Holmes et vous verrez que, bien avant la fin de cette semaine, vous serez de retour ici pour entendre mon _je-vous-l'avais-bien-dit._

– Très bien, répondit Greg sans en penser un mot, avant de se lever et de se tourner vers la surveillante. Savez-vous où il se trouve ? Il est toujours en chimie ?

– Oh, non, répondit-t-elle l'air presque ravie. L'enseignante de chimie lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui pour perturber la classe. Il doit avoir été envoyé à sa chambre.

– Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

– Ragots de l'école. Il faut se tenir informé, Greg.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire effronté et un clin d'œil, comme si tout cela était hilarant.

– Est-ce qu'il est réellement allé dans sa chambre ? demanda le tuteur de Sherlock en suivant la surveillante hors du bureau.

– Peut-être, fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre en haussant les épaules.

Ce qui n'était pas spécialement utile. Greg avait lu le rapport de Sherlock mais ce genre de documents n'incluait pas de mentions du type « cachette préférée. »

– Où pourrait-il être, s'il n'est pas dans sa chambre ?

– Qui sait ? Partout où il n'est pas censé être, répondit-elle. Bonne chance. »

Elle s'éloigna dans la direction opposée à celle de la chambre de Sherlock. Greg, tout en se rendant au premier endroit auquel il pouvait essayer de trouver le garçon, soupira et glissa la feuille de colle dans la poche de son costume.

La porte était fermée et Greg toqua. Pas de réponse. Après une seconde de réflexion, il se décala devant la porte de John Watson et y frappa brusquement. Il y eu un long moment lourd de sens et Sherlock ouvrit la porte en une mince fente avant de dire immédiatement :

« Mince.

– Bonjour, répondit Greg.

Sherlock semblait contrarié.

– J'ai pensé qu'il y avait une mince chance pour que ce soit John qui avait oublié ses clés.

– Désolé, répondit Greg. Non. C'est normal que tu sois dans la chambre de John quand il n'y est pas ?

– Ça ne le dérange pas, proclama l'adolescent.

Greg émit un son sceptique mais décida que c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

– Viens dans ta chambre. Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre.

– Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'avoir une conversation, dit Sherlock.

– À propos de l'heure de colle ? Bien sûr que si. Ce sont les règles.

– Vous pouvez simplement dire que nous avons eu cette conversation et puis... partir, suggéra Sherlock qui semblait mettre beaucoup d'espoirs dans cette option.

Greg pencha la tête.

– Est-ce que c'est ce que ton ancien tuteur faisait ?

– Non, mais j'aurais bien aimé.

– Sors d'ici et on va dans ta chambre, dit Greg avec fermeté.

Sherlock soupira mais obéit. Aussi lentement que possible. Greg leva les yeux au ciel, surtout quand Sherlock s'affala sur son lit. Il devrait se faire engager pour jouer des pièces dramatiques, pensa Greg. Lui s'appuya contre le mur opposé au lit de Sherlock, croisa les bras et déclara :

– Pourquoi as-tu choisi d'étudier la chimie si ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

– Parce qu'il fallait que je remplisse mon emploi du temps. Je n'ai pas le droit de ne rien choisir, ils disent que ce n'est pas autorisé.

– Tu aurais pu choisir une science que tu ne connais pas déjà si bien, fit remarquer Greg. Astronomie, peut-être.

– Vous avez l'air d'avoir mémorisé mon dossier. Pourquoi avez-vous mémorisé mon dossier ? demanda Sherlock avec un regard suspicieux.

– Parce que tu es, de loin, l'élève le plus problématique de cet établissement.

– Vraiment ? s'informa Sherlock, l'air enchanté par cette information. Excellent.

Greg soupira. Il ne fallait pas que le garçon s'aperçoive que son tuteur trouvait en réalité la situation amusante. Il songea que le problème de l'adolescent était évident et il ne comprenait pas que personne avant lui ne l'ait immédiatement saisi : Sherlock s'ennuyait. C'était plus que de l'ennui. C'était au-delà de l'ennui. Tout indiquait qu'il était plus intelligent qu'il était possible de l'imaginer et qu'aucun des enseignements proposés ne pouvait le stimuler rien qu'un peu.

– Je vais parler avec ta prof de chimie, dit-il.

Sherlock fit la moue.

– S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça. C'est une grosse vache.

– Tu n'es pas un prince non plus, répondit Greg, ce qui provoqua un couinement offensé de la part de Sherlock. Heureusement pour toi, cependant, je suis plutôt charmant.

Sherlock sembla dubitatif.

– Oh, vraiment ? Et en quoi est-ce heureux pour moi ?

– Parce que je vais persuader ta prof de chimie de te mettre des notes selon mon estimation de tes progrès lors de cours de chimie particuliers que je vais te donner.

Sherlock roula des yeux d'une façon réellement épique.

– C'est _pire_ , proclama-t-il.

– Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Sherlock d'un ton maussade.

– Taman Shud, répondit Greg. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Sherlock le dévisagea.

– Une langue étrangère, manifestement.

– Et _Le Rubiyat_? Tu connais ?

– Est-ce que vous me faites un genre de quiz littéraire ? geignit Sherlock. Parce que...

– Le premier décembre mille neuf cent quarante-huit, un homme non-identifié a été retrouvé mort sur la plage de Somerton à Adelaide, en Australie. Il y avait dans ses poches un petit bout de papier, deux mots découpés dans une copie du _Rubaiyat_ , qui est une collection de poèmes persans.

– Taman Shud, dit Sherlock. Ces deux mots-là.

Il s'était enfin totalement tourné vers lui sur le lit, ses yeux insolites fixés sur lui, perçants et pensifs. Greg avait obtenu son attention, ce qui était bien plus que ce qu'il avait espéré, vraiment.

– Oui, ces deux mots.

– Que signifient-ils ?

– À toi de le découvrir. Et de découvrir qui était cet homme.

Sherlock hésita, visiblement déchiré entre exprimer son intérêt pour l'énigme et ne pas vouloir donner à Greg quelque sorte de satisfaction que ce soit. L'adulte le vit se décider pour l'indifférence.

– Bien, dit-il avec désinvolture, en secouant vaguement une main. Quand devrais-je revenir vous voir avec une réponse ?

– C'est toi qui décide, lui dit Greg en s'écartant du mur. On se voit en cours de biologie. Et sois gentil avec John. Je suis raisonnablement sûr qu'il pourrait te botter les fesses, sinon. »

* * *

Le premier jour de John à Eton fut l'un des plus étranges de sa vie. Et il avait pourtant eu sa dose de journées étranges depuis quelques temps. Mais la sensation d'irréalité liée à sa présence à Eton surpassait le reste. À dire vrai, la nouvelle de la mort de son père n'avait pas semblé irréelle. Au moment où on lui avait parlé de l'événement, il avait en fait réalisé que c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours attendu, inconsciemment. Ce que cette mort avait amené avec elle, cependant, était d'un autre ressort. L'accident de voiture n'était pas du fait de son père, et cela en soi avait été bien plus surprenant que la nouvelle de son décès. La conséquence, à savoir la possibilité d'engager des poursuites légales contre le responsable, avait été encore plus surprenante. Le fait que le conducteur coupable en question avait eu suffisamment de contacts à Eton pour tirer les ficelles qui avaient permis à John de passer l'examen d'entrée pour sa Terminale, ce qu'Eton ne permettait normalement pas, avait été franchement incroyable. Mais rien de tout cela n'avait semblé entièrement _réel_ jusqu'à ce que John termine son premier jour à Eton et réalise qu'il y en avait encore bien d'autres à venir.

Il avait rencontré son nouveau tuteur qui semblait relativement sympa mais terriblement inquiété par son entrée directe en Terminale. _« Cela n'arrive vraiment jamais ; comment pouvons-nous_ _être_ _certains que vous obteniez des A partout ; c'est consternant ; mais bon, eh bien, nous verrons bien. »_

John avait un emploi du temps strict grâce auquel il était censé se décider sur les PD qu'il souhaitait suivre et élaborer un premier jet de son programme individuel. C'était écrasant, franchement.

Il s'assit pour dîner avec le reste des élèves de son année et contempla autour de lui la somptuosité décontractée que tout le monde ici semblait prendre pour acquise. Il se promit de ne jamais considérer rien de tout cela comme de la routine.

Ses camarades semblaient plutôt sympas. Il n'avait pratiquement rien en commun avec eux, mais il s'y était attendu. À vrai dire, il admettait que Sherlock lui manquait un peu. Sherlock était complètement fou, bien sûr, mais il ne posait pas beaucoup de questions. Il avait l'air de déjà tout savoir de John et semblait certain qu'il finirait par élucider tout ce qu'il ne savait pas déjà et c'était un soulagement de ne pas avoir à contourner les questions sur son passé, quand il était avec lui. D'où venait-il, de quelle école avait-il été transféré, comment avait-il pu entrer en Terminale, qu'est-ce que ses parents faisaient dans la vie… John savait qu'il était normal qu'on lui pose toutes ces questions, mais il craignait d'y répondre et aurait préféré manger avec Sherlock, qui lui aurait parlé des moyens d'assassiner des gens. John songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû accepter la thérapie que son avocat avait suggérée.

Sherlock ne se montra pas au dîner, cependant. John ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il s'était fait expulser sans cérémonie du cours de chimie, plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'était à moitié attendu à le retrouver dans sa chambre quand il s'y était arrêté avant le repas, mais la pièce était déserte et John avait alors pris conscience de son impatience à retrouver la compagnie de l'autre adolescent. Il n'était habitué ni à l'espace ni à la solitude et il se demanda si c'était là la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas lutté outre mesure contre le laboratoire impromptu de Sherlock. Son chez-lui lui manquait vaguement, s'était-il dit en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire. Peut-être qu'il appellerait Harry.

Sa chambre était également vide quand il y entra après dîner. John repoussa le frisson de déception et décida d'aller téléphoner à sa sœur. Elle aussi avait fait sa rentrée dans un nouveau lycée et elle babilla d'enthousiasme à ce propos. Elle voulut également en savoir un peu plus sur Eton. John lui raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les PD mais ne dit rien à propos de Sherlock. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir raconter Sherlock sans donner l'impression qu'ils étaient l'un ou l'autre, ou même tous deux, complètement dingues.

Quand il eut fini de parler à Harry, il raccrocha et considéra sa chambre, ses contours peu familiers, les sons auxquels il n'était pas habitué autour de lui, le silence de la campagne environnante, le murmure étouffé des autres élèves dans leur chambre, les craquements des vieilles installations… Il avait mal dormi la nuit précédente, incapable de trouver le repos à cause de l'anxiété, et il se sentit soudain épuisé. Peut-être dormirai-t-il mieux ce soir, maintenant qu'un jour était passé, maintenant qu'il comptait déjà une nuit dans son lit.

Il éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Il était juste sur le point de s'endormir quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. La lumière fut rallumée sans cérémonie.

« Sherlock, protesta John.

– Je cherche quelque chose, dit Sherlock comme si cela constituait une réponse adéquate, avant de commencer à jeter littéralement des objets hors de son chemin.

– Et j'essaie de dormir, pointa John.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui puis se laissa tomber au pied du lit. Il portait toujours son uniforme complet, la cravate en moins et un peu débraillé, ses cheveux dans un bazar inimaginable et les yeux très brillants.

– Lestrade m'a donné un meurtre classé, annonça-t-il, enchanté par la chose.

Il rebondit même un peu au bout du lit, secouant le matelas. John abandonna l'idée de dormir : Sherlock ne comptait clairement pas quitter la chambre avant d'en avoir décidé lui-même.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Sherlock sembla irrité.

– Cela signifie un meurtre dont on ignore toujours le coupable.

– Je sais ce qu'est un meurtre classé, dit l'occupant officiel de la chambre en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Lestrade t'en a donné un ?

– Il a dit qu'à la place de la chimie, je pourrais résoudre cette énigme.

– Ouais, d'ailleurs, en parlant de chimie. Ta petite performance de ce matin, c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

Sherlock secoua la main pour balayer la question, désinvolte.

– La chimie était un gâchis de mon temps, John.

– Tu comptes te faire virer de tous les PD ? Parce que c'était sympa d'avoir un ami avec moi, en vrai.

Sherlock lui envoya un regard franchement étrange, comme s'il s'était soudain mis à parler une langue étrangère, et John eut un moment de panique.

– C'est bien comme ça que vous dites ici, non ? PD, ça veut bien dire « cours » ?

Il pensait avoir saisi le jargon d'Eton, mais il y avait un mot spécifique pour tout ici, c'était vertigineux.

– Oui, répondit lentement Sherlock. On parle de PD. Pratique dirigée.

Il s'éclaircit brutalement la gorge et s'installa plus confortablement au bout du lit :

– Le premier décembre 1948, un homme a été trouvé mort sur la plage de Somerton à Adelaide en Australie.

– C'est l'affaire que Lestrade t'a donnée ? supposa John.

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de confirmer.

– Il possédait un certain nombre de choses dans ses poches : un ticket de bus usagé, un ticket de train inutilisé, des chewing-gums, un peigne, des allumettes et tout, tout au fond des ses poches, un morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit « Taman Shud ».

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

– Fini. Terminé.

– Pourquoi avait-il ça dans sa poche ?

– Personne ne le sait. Personne ne sait même qui est cet homme. Quarante-quatre ans et personne n'a même identifié la victime, alors ne pense même pas au meurtrier. Cette affaire, c'est comme _Noël_!

– Si tu le dis, répondit John, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être amusé par l'excitation de Sherlock à propos d'un mystère non résolu datant d'il y a pratiquement un demi-siècle.

– Je vais le résoudre, annonça le squatteur avec assurance.

– Tu vas résoudre un meurtre Australien vieux de quarante-quatre ans depuis ton lit au lycée d'Eton ?

– Non, répondit Sherlock avec un large sourire irrépressible. Depuis _ton_ lit.

John monta les yeux au ciel.

– Sors d'ici que je puisse dormir, ordonna-t-il sans être réellement sûr de le penser. Tu n'es pas censé entrer et sortir comme tu veux d'ici la nuit.

– Pas _trop_ , rappela Sherlock. Je ne suis pas _trop_ censé entrer et sortir de cette pièce la nuit.

– On ne s'était pas mis d'accord là-dessus.

– Si. Nous avons décidé ça cette après-midi.

– Je n'étais pas là, cette après-midi.

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne faisais pas attention.

John soupira. Sherlock était impossible _._

– Sérieusement. Dégage.

– Je cherche quelque chose, lui répondit Sherlock, tournant son visage vers les différentes piles de… trucs. Je sais que j'ai fait des expériences sur les cigarettes et le tabac, je veux juste vérifier quelque chose pour réfuter les preuves de cette affaire. Ne fais pas attention à moi. Rendors-toi.

Sherlock continua de balancer des objets à travers la pièce de façon complètement aléatoire. John voulut lui faire remarquer que personne ne pouvait possiblement s'endormir quand il faisait tant de vacarme. Sauf qu'il s'endormit effectivement.

.

 _À suivre.  
_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'être là ! _  
_**

 **Bises à tous et à vendredi !**

Nauss


	7. Chapter 7

**En retard ? Comment ça, "en retard" ?**

 **Oui, bon, d'accord, peut-être de 24h or so... D'ailleurs, y'a moyen que ça soit pareil lundi (Noël, toussa).**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit : MERCI à Mimi Kitsune, Titou Douh, Elie, Moony's world, admamu, odea, Electre et Almayen pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents !**

 **MERCI, éternellement, à ma top bêta : Elie Bluebell *coeurs***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 7

.

Septembre avait été un mois inhabituellement calme. Pas sur le plan de la politique globale, bien sûr, non. C'était le même bazar que cela avait toujours été. Sur le plan de Sherlock, cependant… Tout était silencieux sur ce front-là et cela rendait Mycroft plus nerveux que jamais. Il avait l'habitude de remonter successivement dans le statut des administratifs ébranlés qui l'appelaient depuis le lycée. Le week-end de relâche de Mickaelmas approchait et, normalement, à cette époque, Mycroft était passé du tuteur au responsable d'internat au directeur et estimait la somme du premier chèque à signer pour garder Sherlock au lycée. Son téléphone, pourtant, restait sinistrement silencieux. Il n'avait pas sonné pour le moindre problème lié à Sherlock et Mycroft en conclut que cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit ils avaient perdu son numéro, soit Sherlock était mort.

Alors il téléphona lui-même à Eton, juste pour être sûr.

Le responsable d'internat de Sherlock sembla amusé d'entendre sa voix.

« Mr Holmes, je ne peux nier que nos petites conversations m'ont manqué. J'imagine que c'est également le cas pour vous ?

– Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, sans elles, commenta aimablement Mycroft, ce qui était vrai maintenant qu'il y pensait. Vous ne m'avez pas téléphoné une seule fois depuis le début du trimestre.

– C'est parce que je n'ai reçu aucune plainte.

Mycroft sentit la terreur s'installer au creux de son estomac.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à Sherlock ?

– Rien, dit son interlocuteur en riant. Il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien. N'avez-vous pas pris contact avec son tuteur ?

Le bureau de Mycroft supportait deux piles de papiers parfaitement empilés. L'une d'elle concernait une recrudescence de contacts avec le Moyen-Orient. L'autre concernait son petit frère. La pile Sherlock était la plus haute des deux et, à son sommet, reposait le sous-fichier dédié à Gregory Lestrade, son nouveau tuteur. La plupart des élèves les plus âgés du lycée pouvaient choisir eux-même leur tuteur. Le directeur avait choisi Lestrade pour Sherlock. Mycroft n'avait pas vu de problème à ce que Sherlock ne choisisse pas par lui-même mais il n'avait pas été certain à propos de Lestrade, qui était certainement qualifié mais venait d'un milieu professionnel plutôt différent des enseignants typiques d'Eton. Mycroft n'avait pas pris la peine de contacter le tuteur, supposant qu'il entendrait rapidement parler de lui quand il voudrait lui déballer la litanie de plaintes habituelles sur Sherlock. À présent, il se demandait si les gens normaux contactaient le tuteur de leurs enfants juste pour s'assurer de leurs progrès, plutôt que d'attendre simplement que les mauvaises nouvelles soient délivrées. Peut-être s'était-il montré négligeant en ne téléphonant pas à Lestrade plus tôt.

– Non, dit Mycroft. Je n'ai rien entendu de sa part, mais je vais lui téléphoner. »

* * *

Greg avait reçu un message de Mycroft Holmes. Il reconnut le nom, bien sûr, et hésita avant de le rappeler. Principalement parce qu'il avait pensé que tout se passait bien avec Sherlock, mais peut-être que l'adolescent s'était plaint à son frère ?

Greg inspira profondément et composa le numéro. Une voix féminine lui répondit et Greg demanda Mycroft Holmes. La femme lui dit _« Attendez, je vous prie »_ et le tuteur songea qu'il avait été légèrement fou de prendre ce poste à Eton, se faisant ainsi projeter dans ce monde où les gens comptaient sur leurs secrétaires pour répondre au téléphone. La plupart du temps, il appréciait Eton. Les garçons étaient pour en grande majorité intelligents, pas vraiment mauvais et avaient souvent juste besoin de quelqu'un qui ne les traite pas comme des rois en permanence. Mais de temps en temps, comme maintenant, Greg se sentait désespérément hors de sa zone de confort.

« Mr Lestrade, dit une voix à l'autre bout du fil, soyeuse et aimable, avec un accent distingué plus raffiné que celui de Sherlock. Merci de me rappeler si promptement.

– Pas de problème, répondit Greg en enroulant le câble du combiné autour de son doigt. Il y a un souci ?

– J'espérais vous poser cette même question, dit Mycroft Holmes. Voyez-vous, normalement, à cette période du trimestre je suis positivement inondé de détails sur le large nombre de problèmes en lien avec Sherlock. Et pourtant vous ne m'avez pas encore contacté une seule fois.

– Il n'y a pas de problème. Sherlock s'en sort bien.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil s'étira si longtemps que Greg finit par demander **:**

– Allô ?

Il n'avait pas entendu de clic signifiant que son interlocuteur avait raccroché, mais la longueur de ce silence paraissait improbable.

– Je suis là, lui assura Mycroft. Je suis juste en train de penser. À quoi ressemble mon frère ?

– À quoi il ressemble ? répéta Greg, ahuri.

– De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ?

– Ils sont... Je ne sais pas. Bleus… -âtres ? Dans ce genre.

– Cela ressemble en effet à une description acceptable de ses yeux, admit Mycroft, pensif.

– Attendez, souffla Greg, saisissant le but derrière la question de Mycroft. Vous pensez que Sherlock serait parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre à me tromper en demandant à un autre élève de se faire passer pour lui ?

– Je ne considère pas cela comme hors de sa portée. Il est vicieusement intelligent.

– Vous vous montrez extrêmement soupçonneux vis-à-vis de lui.

– Pas du tout. Je me montre extrêmement réaliste à propos de lui.

Cela agaça Greg.

– Sherlock va très bien, répéta-t-il.

– Pardonnez-moi, mais je me dois de vous demander quel tour de magie vous avez réalisé pour transformer mon frère en Etonien modèle.

– Vous savez, il ne fait que s'ennuyer ici, pointa Greg.

– Je sais. J'entends rarement autre chose de sa part.

– Alors je lui ai donné une énigme.

– Quel type d'énigme ?

– Un crime classé. Un des plus célèbres.

– Vous lui avez donné un crime classé ? Pour quoi faire ?

– Pour qu'il le résolve, bien sûr.

– C'est cohérent, dit le frère de Sherlock, sa voix donnant l'impression qu'il assemblait les pièces d'un puzzle. Sherlock aime les énigmes. Et vous avez commencé par enseigner la criminologie avant de passer à la biologie. Mmh, et un peu de chimie, aussi. Vous correspondez bien à ses intérêts.

– Vous êtes en train de lire un dossier sur moi ? demanda Greg, incrédule.

– Non, je lis _le_ dossier sur vous, répondit simplement Mycroft.

Greg envisagea de se fâcher en entendant ça, puis décida qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour. Qui que soit Mycroft Holmes – Sherlock ne parlait jamais de son frère, ni de rien du tout, à vrai dire, en dehors de l'affaire Taman Shud – il avait manifestement accès à des informations que Greg aurait préféré garder pour lui. Il décida plutôt de réorienter la conversation sur Sherlock.

– Je me suis arrangé avec les autres professeurs pour réduire les cours de Sherlock aux matières qui l'intéressent uniquement. Il est toujours trop vif pour celles qui restent mais, au moins, il les tolère s'il n'estime pas qu'elles sont une perte de temps total pour lui. Et j'ai reçu la permission du directeur pour remplir le reste de l'emploi du temps de Sherlock avec ce que nous appelons une étude indépendante.

– Intelligent, dit Mycroft, l'air presque impressionné, à contrecœur. C'est une approche intéressante. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais été contacté à propos de tout cela ?

– Il faudra le demander au directeur. J'ai reçu son approbation. Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était aussi à moi d'obtenir votre accord à vous.

– Quelle affaire lui avez-vous donnée ?

– Celle à propos d'un homme non identifié trouvé mort sur la plage de Somerton à...

– L'affaire Taman Shud, l'interrompit Mycroft, surprenant Greg. Très bien. Ça devrait le garder occupé longtemps.

– Pour l'instant, ça semble fonctionner. Sherlock ne vous en a pas parlé ?

– Nous n'avons pas parlé ensemble.

– Vous n'avez pas parlé ensemble... depuis quand ? demanda Greg sans comprendre.

– Depuis le début du trimestre, bien sûr, répondit Mycroft comme si ça aurait dû être évident. Je le verrai pendant le week-end de Mickaelmas, je lui demanderai à ce moment-là.

Greg intégra cette information puis dit :

– Oui, il semble plutôt motivé par ça. Vous devriez voir le tableau d'affichage qu'il a construit pour ça. Ça prend un mur presque entier de la chambre de John et c'est couvert de papiers, et aucun d'entre nous ne parvient à y comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais…

– John ? l'interrompit Mycroft.

Oh, réalisa Greg. Mycroft n'avait pas parlé avec Sherlock depuis le début du semestre.

– Ouais, John Watson. Un nouveau garçon en Terminale, sa chambre est à côté de celle de Sherlock. Sherlock et lui sont devenus de bons amis.

– Vous devez vous méprendre, dit Mycroft.

Greg ne parvint pas à imaginer ce qui avait fait réagir Mycroft de cette façon.

– À propos de... ?

– Sherlock n'a pas d'amis.

À plusieurs moments de cette conversation, Greg s'était senti irrité, mais il était à présent franchement énervé.

– C'est une chose horrible que vous venez de dire de votre frère.

– Oh, je vous en prie, lança son interlocuteur après un ricanement. Vous l'avez vu, vous savez que c'est vrai.

Greg savait que Sherlock ne semblait pas avoir d'ami en dehors de John. Il n'était pas le type de garçon qui deviendrait le plus populaire. Et ça ne paraissait pas le déranger. De ce que Greg pouvait en juger, la seule personne dont l'opinion avait une petite importance pour lui était John. Le prof ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il acceptait simplement que Sherlock Holmes préférait avoir un seul John Watson plutôt qu'une douzaine d'autres amis. Mais parfois, Greg essayait d'imaginer comment Sherlock avait vécu sa vie à Eton avant le début de ce semestre, s'ennuyant à mourir et absolument seul. Et ça ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde que Sherlock ait été difficile. Greg pensait que tout le monde l'aurait été dans ces conditions, même quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas eu les mêmes dispositions que Sherlock à se montrer malpoli, arrogant, insupportable et génial.

– Vous savez, commença Greg avec véhémence, le seul problème avec Sherlock c'est qu'on lui a appris à être quelqu'un de brillant sans lui avoir appris à être quelqu'un de bien avant.

– Oh, et je suppose que vous m'en blâmez ? interrogea Mycroft, la voix instable.

– Non, je blâme qui que ce soit qui l'a élevé.

– Je l'ai élevé.

– Dans ce cas, oui, je vous blâme vous, répondit Greg avec imprudence. Vous pourriez être un peu plus agréable avec lui.

– Vous vous comportez de façon totalement inappropriée.

– C'est apparemment quelque chose que votre frère et moi avons en commun. Vous pouvez raccrocher ce téléphone et appeler le responsable d'internat pour le lui rapporter, ce que vous mourez d'envie de faire à l'instant, j'en suis convaincu. Mais, avant ça, vous devriez réellement réfléchir au fait que pour la première fois depuis que Sherlock est à Eton, vous avez vécu un mois de Septembre entier sans recevoir un seul appel de plainte. Et je ne parle même pas de plaintes de notre part, mais de celle de Sherlock _._

Mycroft était silencieux et Greg sut que la supposition énoncée dans sa dernière phrase était correcte.

– J'ai un cours à donner, mentit-il principalement parce qu'il pensait devoir arrêter de parler avec Mycroft Holmes avant de dire quelque chose qui le ferait réellement renvoyer. Vouliez-vous parler d'autre chose ?

– Non, répondit Mycroft d'une vois tendue.

– Bien. Au revoir, dans ce cas. »

Greg n'attendit pas d'entendre la réponse avant de raccrocher.

Mycroft était rarement stupéfait. Notamment quand on parlait de Sherlock. Rien de ce que pouvait faire son frère ne le surprenait plus jamais véritablement. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait prédire les grandes lignes des comédies de cet enfant gâté qu'était Sherlock, même s'il ne pouvait en donner à l'avance les détails.

Mais Sherlock n'était pas en train de monter la moindre comédie dramatique avec pour thème central un enfant gâté, en cet instant. Et ça, c'était surprenant. Sherlock, à en croire son tuteur, travaillait constamment sur une affaire classée. Sherlock, à en croire son tuteur, avait un _ami_. Mycroft ne savait pas quoi faire de ces informations. Il était possible que son cadet ait développé une tumeur au cerveau qui modifiait sa personnalité.

Dans la vie de qui que ce soit d'autre, songea Mycroft, cette nouvelle aurait mérité la jubilation. Elle ne fit que l'inquiéter, terriblement. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sherlock et il se sentait déboussolé.

* * *

Le jour où il devait aller chercher Sherlock pour le week-end de Mickaelmas, Mycroft eut bien entendu à gérer d'une douzaine de problèmes impromptus pour son travail et il finit par envoyer un chauffeur à sa place. Quand lui-même arriva finalement à leur domaine à la campagne, il était bien plus tard que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Sherlock préférait le domaine, en ce moment. Il disait détester rentrer à la maison à Londres et Mycroft acceptait de lui donner satisfaction sur ce point. Mrs Hudson préférait elle aussi le domaine, plus proche de chez sa sœur. Pour cette raison, venir ici était parfait.

Ses chaussures crissèrent sur le gravier de la route lorsqu'il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et il fut surprit de la voir s'ouvrir avant même qu'il y soit vraiment arrivé, la silhouette de Mrs Hudson se découpant dans la lumière du hall d'entrée.

« Mycroft, dit-elle avec une réprimande dans la voix. Tu n'aurais pas dû conduire à cette heure-ci.

– Si j'avais attendu demain, répondit Mycroft avec lassitude, j'aurais à peine eu le temps de voir Sherlock avant de devoir le ramener et quelque chose d'autre aurait pu se présenter entre temps, qui m'aurait obligé à rester à Londres.

– Entre, dit Mrs Hudson en s'agitant autour de lui. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

– Vous n'êtes pas ma gouvernante, lui rappela doucement Mycroft tout en la suivant vers la cuisine et en enlevant son manteau.

Mrs Hudson lui sourit avec tendresse et commença à rassembler les ingrédients. Fromage sur toasts et tomates frites, déduisit Mycroft, décidant que ce serait le paradis.

Il s'assit à la table et demanda :

– Où est Sherlock ?

Mrs Hudson était en train de couper du pain en tranches, du bon pain de campagne acheté au marché de la ville, et Mycroft commença à saliver.

– Il est censé dormir mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Si tu veux le voir maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il sera en train de lire à l'étage. Il a ramené une énorme pile de livres avec lui. Il dit qu'il résout un meurtre.

Mrs Hudson eut un petit rire et mit le pain à griller avant de couper de généreuses portions de cheddar.

– Il vous a semblé bien ? demanda Mycroft.

Mrs. Hudson avait tourné son attention vers les tomates, mais elle s'interrompit brusquement pour se tourner face à lui. Elle semblait au bord des larmes et Mycroft sentit le poids de toute la terreur qu'il avait accumulée en lui pendant ce trop calme mois de septembre.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas la crainte qu'il ressentait.

Mrs. Hudson secoua la tête.

– Oh, Mycroft, il n'a pas l'air « bien », dit-elle, des trémolos dans la voix, et traversèrent alors à toute vitesse dans l'esprit de Mycroft tous les problèmes que Sherlock pourrait avoir, l'aîné des Holmes cataloguant déjà où ils se rendraient pour voir les meilleurs médecins, ceux que son argent lui permettrait d'obtenir de mieux pour son frère, mais les mots de Mrs. Hudson l'interrompirent net dans son train de pensée quand elle reprit : Il a l'air _heureux_. »

* * *

Mycroft n'était pas certain que Sherlock était endormi quand il alla lui-même se coucher. La lumière était encore allumée dans sa chambre, brillant sous la porte, mais ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que son frère serait tombé endormi sans éteindre. Mycroft décida que, tout bien considéré, ce serait mieux de parler avec lui le lendemain matin.

Quand Sherlock daigna se montrer pour le petit-déjeuner, il était tard. Il portait encore le tee-shirt et le pantalon de pyjama dans lesquels il avait clairement dormi et serrait contre lui un livre, un carnet et un crayon. Ses cheveux étaient un amas mal peigné et Mycroft songea qu'il avait toujours l'air aussi maigre. Il ne salua personne, tomba sur sa chaise et colla son nez dans son ouvrage. Cependant, Mycroft sut exactement ce que Mrs Hudson avait voulu dire par _« il a l'air heureux. »_ Un éclat détendu que Mycroft ne lui avait jamais vu se dégageait du garçon et l'aîné admit s'en sentir légèrement agacé d'une façon toute irrationnelle. En l'espace d'un mois, Gregory Lestrade et/ou John Watson étaient parvenus à déverrouiller chez Sherlock ce que Mycroft n'avait même pas été capable de localiser. C'était fichtrement irritant.

« Bonjour, dit Mycroft à Sherlock sur un ton un peu plus tranchant qu'il n'en avait l'intention, s'attirant de la part de Mrs. Hudson, qui posait une tasse de thé et des toasts devant le cadet, un regard surpris et désapprobateur.

Sherlock leva brièvement un œil de son livre.

– Tu as pris du poids, fit-il remarquer.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

– C'est très agréable de te revoir aussi.

– C'est parce que tu travailles derrière un bureau et que tu es préoccupé la plupart du temps, et quand tu es préoccupé, tu manges automatiquement sans réaliser la quantité que tu ingurgites, lui expliqua Sherlock, comme si Mycroft ne savait pas tout ça, avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

– Mrs Hudson, demanda ironiquement Mycroft, comment parvenons-nous à survivre jour après jour sans les observations avisées de mon frère ?

Sherlock lui sourit puis retourna à son livre.

Mycroft fit attention à l'ouvrage pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Sherlock et pencha la tête.

– Es-tu en train de lire _Le Rubaiyat_?

– Oui, répondit rapidement Sherlock en prenant des notes.

– Dans sa version persane originale ?

– Comment serais-je censé faire autrement pour m'assurer de ce dont ça parle ? On ne peut pas se fier aux traducteurs de ce genre de choses, ce sont des idiots.

– Je ne savais pas que tu comprenais le perse, indiqua Mycroft en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air aussi stupéfait qu'il l'était.

– Je me le suis enseigné.

– Pendant ce mois-ci?

Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air aussi _impressionné_ qu'il l'était.

Sherlock émit un bruit impatient.

– Est-ce une conversation importante ? Parce que je suis au milieu de quelque chose.

La porte de derrière qui menait à la véranda s'ouvrit et Molly Hooper passa la tête à l'intérieur pour dire avec une bonne humeur nerveuse :

– Toc-toc !

– Oh, mon Dieu, marmonna Sherlock d'une voix même pas proche d'être assez basse pour que Molly ne l'entende pas.

Mrs Hudson lui adressa un regard désapprobateur et Sherlock leva son livre pour se cacher derrière.

– Molly, chérie, dit gracieusement la femme. Entre donc et assieds-toi ! Sherlock était justement sur le point de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

– Non, c'est faux, s'éleva la voix de Sherlock de derrière son livre.

– Tu dois manger quelque chose, lui dit Mycroft.

La raison pour laquelle il avait toujours l'air aussi maigre lui apparaissait soudain, évidence aveuglante. Sherlock ne mangeait pas quand il était occupé à penser à quelque chose. Quelle sorte d'ami cet idiot de John Watson pouvait-il bien être, pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

– Tu manges bien assez pour nous deux, répliqua Sherlock.

– Si seulement ça marchait comme ça…

Mycroft tourna alors son attention sur Molly qui s'était installée sur une chaise et semblait déchirée entre regarder avec adoration en direction de Sherlock – ce qui signifiait en vérité regarder avec adoration en direction de son livre – et remuer sur son siège, mal-à-l'aise. Elle vivait en ville et avait commencé à venir au domaine quand Mrs Hudson, experte dans l'art du ragot, avait entendu dire qu'elle était intelligente et intéressée par les sciences, matières que les innombrables livres de leur bibliothèque couvraient très largement, conséquence de nombreuses générations de Holmes nés avec un esprit scientifique. Mrs Hudson lui avait proposé d'utiliser la bibliothèque, ce à quoi Mycroft n'avait aucune objection. Qu'elle développerait un béguin improbable et résistant pour Sherlock n'avait été envisagé ni par Mrs Hudson ni par Mycroft. Ni par Sherlock, qui désapprouvait très fortement tant elle que ses sentiments. Mycroft, lui, n'y voyait pas de problème et il appréciait Molly, même s'il doutait de sa capacité à manier un Sherlock à long terme. Ou à court terme.

– Bonjour, Miss Hooper, lui dit-il. J'espère que vous vous portez bien.

Molly lui fit un grand sourire, soulagée par son accueil. Mycroft ne s'était jamais comporté que poliment avec Molly, mais l'attitude de l'adolescente semblait indiquer la crainte permanente qu'il lui arrache la tête à la moindre occasion.

– Très bien, merci. Je suis juste passée parce que j'ai pensé que c'était un week-end de relâche répondit-elle en jetant un nouveau regard vers le livre de Sherlock.

– Brillante déduction, Molly, répondit la voix de Sherlock, derrière sa protection.

– Sherlock, arrête d'être malpoli et parle avec ton invitée, le réprimanda Mrs. Hudson en posant un petit-déjeuner anglais complet sur la table devant lui.

– Ce n'est pas mon invitée, je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir.

Le rose monta aux joues de Molly mais Mrs. Hudson ignora Sherlock et se tourna gentiment vers elle.

– Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à manger, Molly ?

– Non, c'est bon. Je venais juste prévenir qu'on va voir un film au cinéma ce soir, avec des amis, Sherlock. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais vouloir venir avec nous ?

Elle regarda le livre de Sherlock avec espoir.

– Traîner avec une bande d'imbéciles stupides et ennuyeux qui voudront discuter de qui a embrassé qui et quand et où et est-ce que sont survenus des incidents du type « tromperie » ou « triangle amoureux », et ensuite, quand ils ne discuteront pas de telles trivialités, iront au cinéma voir des âneries d'une stupidité si prodigieuse qu'elles provoqueront la fonte métaphorique de leurs cellules nerveuses désespérées, mais qu'ils s'en considéreront malgré tout comme franchement stimulés ? Absolument pas.

– Sherlock ! s'exclama Mrs. Hudson.

– … Oh, émit Molly en ayant l'air de ne pas savoir comment répondre avant de se forcer à sourire. Très bien, dans ce cas. Peut-être une autre fois ?

Sherlock tourna une page de son livre.

– Peut-être, répondit Mycroft en songeant que c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait prononcée, mais se sentant plutôt désolé pour la pauvre Molly délaissée.

Cette dernière le remercia d'un sourire vacillant, puis déclara en se levant :

– Bien, j'imagine que je te croiserai un de ces jours, alors. Profite de ton week-end à la maison, Sherlock.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un son évasif et Molly quitta la cuisine sur un petit geste de la main. Mrs. Hudson attendit que la porte se ferme derrière elle pour retirer le livre des mains de Sherlock.

– C'était malpoli de ta part, Sherlock Holmes, lui dit-elle sévèrement. Elle t'apprécie _._

Sherlock, privé de son livre, mangeait à présent calmement son petit-déjeuner.

– Précisément. C'est extraordinairement agaçant.

– Tu devrais être gentil avec elle, lui dit Mrs. Hudson.

– Ça rendrait les choses encore pires _._

– C'est une gentille fille et elle veut que tu l'emmènes au cinéma. Quel mal tu vois à ça ?

– Ça serait ennuyeux. Mycroft, dis-lui.

– Ce serait ennuyeux, approuva Mycroft, puisqu'il avait lui-même évité d'inviter des filles parfaitement gentilles comme Molly à des rendez-vous parfaitement agréables au cinéma pendant la presque intégralité de son existence, dès lors qu'il avait établi que c'était _parfaitement ennuyeux_.

Mrs. Hudson soupira et abandonna le livre de Sherlock sur sa table pour se diriger vers l'évier où l'attendait la vaisselle.

– Mais je devrais t'obliger à aller en ville pour que tu lui présentes tes excuses, continua Mycroft.

Sherlock eut l'air stupéfait.

– Des excuses pour quoi ?

– Pour avoir été malpoli. Tu es incroyablement calamiteux pour cultiver ton réseau.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de réseau. J'ai toi, pour ça.

Mycroft voulait poser des questions à Sherlock à propos de ce prétendu ami John Watson. Mais Sherlock mangeait avec un air boudeur bien plus tranché qu'au moment où il était apparu dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, semblant alors satisfait et à l'aise, et Mycroft n'avait pas envie de discuter avec lui quand il faisait la tête.

– Comment ça se passe, au lycée ? s'aventura-t-il plutôt.

– Ennuyeusement, répondit Sherlock, automatiquement.

– Tu n'as pas appelé récemment pour m'adresser cette plainte.

– Parce que tu n'écoutes jamais mes plaintes, répliqua Sherlock avec légèreté. C'est comme parler à un mur.

– Je suis terriblement déraisonnable, proposa Mycroft.

– _Affreusement_ déraisonnable, » le corrigea Sherlock avant de reprendre son livre.

.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Joyeux Noël pour ceux d'entre vous qui le fêtent, joyeux jour sans particularité à par que TOUT est fermé pour les autres !**

 **Finalement j'ai un peu de temps pour poster :)**

 **MERCI à mon Elie d'amour pour sa bêta,**

 **MERCI à Electre, Zelda, Almayen, Mimi Kitsune et ma très chère odea pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents !**

 **Et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **SAVAING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 8

.

John avait appréhendé son retour chez lui pour le week-end. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Puis il se mit à culpabiliser à cette pensée parce qu'il savait que Harry voudrait le voir et parce qu'elle lui manquait. Mais il avait eu l'impression que le mois passé à Eton avait été d'une magie rare et il craignait que quelqu'un chez lui lui fasse remarquer que cette vie ne pouvait pas être la sienne.

Sherlock avait appréhendé de rentrer chez lui pour le week-end également, mais sa crainte à lui était plutôt due au temps perdu sur l'affaire Taman Shud. Il considérait chaque seconde employée à autre chose que la poursuite active du coupable d'un meurtre vieux de quarante-quatre ans comme du temps perdu. John pourrait dire que Sherlock le rendait chèvre en restant jusqu'à des heures indues dans son ''laboratoire'' pour travailler sur l'affaire, sauf qu'il s'était tant habitué à l'avoir sans cesse dans les pattes qu'il ne pouvait imaginer passer un week-end entier sans lui.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour regretter Sherlock, occupé qu'il fut à gérer la litanie sans fin de sa mère désapprouvant ses choix et ses activités. Ces dernières recouvrant principalement son audace d'être parti pour Eton en abandonnant tout le travail qu'il aurait pu fournir en restant à l'appartement.

John, qui réparait la fuite d'un robinet de la salle de bain, demanda :

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas juste fait venir un plombier pour s'en occuper ?

– Oh, tu penses qu'on est plein aux as maintenant, c'est ça ?

– Bien sûr que non, mais il y a assez d'argent pour faire venir un plombier de temps en temps, répondit John.

Le silence de sa mère fut lourd de sens. Il s'arrêta dans sa tâche et leva les yeux vers elle, lisant la vérité sur son visage avant même qu'il ne pose la question.

– Il ne te reste plus rien de ta part ?

– Bien sûr qu'il m'en reste, répondit-elle sur la défensive. Je ne veux juste pas gâcher. »

Il était évident qu'elle mentait, cependant, et John attendit qu'elle se soit effondrée dans une stupeur alcoolisée pour en parler avec Harry.

« Je ne sais pas du tout dans quoi cet argent est parti, lui répondit Harry en leur servant à tous deux une généreuse quantité de cette vodka au rabais que leur mère buvait. Alcool ? Jeu ? Qui sait ? Mais je suis à peu près sûre qu'il n'y a plus rien.

– Tu as bu combien de verres ? lui demanda John quand il remarqua la maladresse avec laquelle Harry cogna le fond de la bouteille de vodka en la reposant.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui envoya un sourire.

– Oh c'est bon. Y'a pas de soirées déchaînées dans ton école de riches ? Ou alors ils boivent que du champagne ?

– Du Dom Perignon, lui répondit-il. Tout le temps. Je m'abaisse à côtoyer la populace en buvant ici avec toi.

Il pris une gorgée de vodka et fit une grimace de dégoût exagérée pour souligner la mauvaise qualité de l'alcool, ce qui lui valut un doigt d'honneur joueur de la part de Harry. Ils rirent ensemble pendant une seconde avant que John redevienne grave et demande :

– Ton argent est protégé par contre, hein ?

– Les conditions d'utilisation sont blindées, acquiesça Harry. M'man ne peut pas y accéder.

John s'en sentit soulagé.

– Bien. Cet argent, c'est le nôtre.

– Santé à ça ! proclama Harry en faisant tinter son verre contre le sien avec enthousiasme.

– Et il ne doit pas être gaspillé, la prévint John.

– Études. Compris. J'y travaille.

– Vraiment ?

John s'inquiétait pour elle. Harry n'avait pas voulu déménager alors que John si, désespérément. Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait partir mais il se sentait tout de même coupable de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule ici.

– Ça va comment, le lycée ?

– Bien. Ça va. C'est plutôt ton lycée qui m'intéresse. J'ai dit à Sarah que tu serais à la maison ce week-end et elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir ta tronche, et je lui ai dit qu'elle devait pas s'inquiéter de ça parce que t'allais sûrement tomber amoureux d'un connard snobinard et devenir gay.

– Merci, Harry, lui répondit-il sèchement. Voilà qui va sûrement aider la situation avec elle.

Harry haussa des épaules, pas spécialement terrassée par le remord.

– Parle-moi d'Eton.

– C'est bien, c'est... génial. J'ai choisi mes cours, tu sais. Je veux rester sur Londres, l'an prochain. Je ne peux même pas penser à Oxbridge. University College est mon premier choix. Il faudra que j'obtienne des résultats de ouf par contre. Je suis pas tout à fait sûr que ça marchera.

– Tu vas y arriver, lui assura Harry, témoignant une totale confiance en ses capacités, celle qu'il lui manquait à lui. Je sais que tu vas y arriver. Parle-moi des gens, là-haut. Ils sont horribles ?

– Ils sont… commença John, considérant la question. Ils ne sont pas très différents des gens d'ici, vraiment. Je veux dire, c'est des gens, comme nous, et ils ont des groupes exclusifs et des querelles insignifiantes, sauf que c'est pire parce qu'ils sont coincés dans les mêmes bâtiments en permanence, donc ils ne peuvent pas prendre de distance. Mais les cours sont géniaux, Harry. Vraiment intéressants. La biologie, c'est le top. On fait plein de dissections, c'est incroyable. J'apprends tellement de choses, sérieusement.

John réalisa qu'il était en train de tout déballer de sa vie et s'obligea à se taire.

– Et tu fais du rugby, nota Harry. T'as l'air en forme. Les mecs de l'équipe sont sympas ?

– Plutôt sympas.

– Tu n'es pas seul, hein ? se tracassa-t-elle. Je me fais du souci pour toi.

John était sur le point de lui parler de Sherlock. C'était sur le bout de sa langue. _Non, je ne suis pas seul. J'ai cet ami brillant, frustrant, fascinant, incroyable, qui garantit que je ne m'ennuie jamais._ Mais il n'en dit rien. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne comprendrait pas Sherlock, qu'elle se moquerait de son étrangeté et prendrait son génie à la légère et Sherlock était trop... trop... _quelque chose_ pour que John laisse qui que ce soit l'abaisser. Sherlock lui appartenait, à lui, à cette vie qu'il se construisait et dans laquelle il n'était que John Watson, Tel Qu'Il Voulait Être, et non pas John Watson, Tel Qu'On Voulait Qu'Il Soit. Il voulait être égoïste à propos de Sherlock et ne pas permettre que les personnes qui constituaient le reste de sa vie puissent se moquer de lui, le rabaisser, le critiquer, le juger.

Alors il se contenta de dire en toute honnêteté :

– Je ne suis pas seul. »

* * *

Sherlock était un public captif dans la voiture qui le ramenait à Eton et Mycroft en était enchanté. Il était clair que Sherlock comptait l'ignorer autant qu'il le pourrait, soit. Recroquevillé sur le siège passager, il lisait un livre sur les débuts de la Guerre Froide, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait terminé _Le Rubaiyat._

Mycroft le laissa faire. En fait, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il renâclait à entamer la conversation. Sherlock irradiait de cette quantité inhabituelle de contentement auquel Mycroft ne parvenait pas à se faire. Il songea qu'il était même possible que Sherlock respire plus profondément qu'avant.

Pourtant, il finit par aventurer un :

« Parle-moi de ton nouveau tuteur.

Sherlock laissa échapper un « mmh » sans lâcher son livre des yeux.

– Qu'est- ce que tu veux savoir ?

– Tu l'apprécies ?

– Il est tolérable. Le moins pire de tous, je suppose.

Ce qui était un immense compliment, venant de Sherlock.

– C'est lui qui te fait travailler sur l'affaire Taman Shud ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sherlock lever un regard suspicieux vers lui.

– Comment tu sais ça ?

– Tu lis _Le Rubaiyat_ et des livres sur la Guerre Froide. C'est une déduction facile. Tu es parvenu quelque part, avec ça ?

Sherlock hésita, puis se lança dans ce qui s'avéra être un monologue virtuel à propos du meurtre : ses théories, ses conclusions, la mauvaise gestion de l'affaire par ces idiots de la police, le fait que l'homme était _clairement_ mort par empoisonnement à la digitaline, il n'y avait pas d'autre option envisageable. Mycroft l'écoutait et essayait de ne pas laisser la stupéfaction apparaître sur son visage, parce que Sherlock ne parlait jamais sur une telle durée sauf lorsqu'il se plaignait, et ce qu'il entendait en cet instant n'était définitivement pas de la plainte. Son cadet continua de parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au pied d'Eton, expliquant comment il avait décrypté le message trouvé dans la valise de l'homme, puis s'interrompit brusquement.

Mycroft lui jeta un coup d'œil, se demandant si Sherlock venait seulement de réaliser qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination et qu'il avait parlé sur une durée inhabituellement longue, mais son frère fixait quelqu'un avec une expression étrange et figée sur le visage, quelque chose entre la joie et la crainte. Mycroft gara la voiture et suivit le regard de Sherlock, tombant sur un garçon d'un blond proche du sable qui venait de passer le coin de la résidence Hollande. Il était raisonnablement quelconque, si ce n'était le pull hideux qu'il portait.

Le regard de Mycroft glissa du garçon à Sherlock et il n'eut pas besoin de poser de question. Il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock contempler quelqu'un d'une telle façon de toute sa vie. Cet adolescent était manifestement John Watson.

Sherlock bougea soudain pour déboucler sa ceinture de sécurité.

– Bien, c'était agréable de te voir, Mycroft. Nous nous croiserons à nouveau dans quelques semaines pour les vacances.

Il voulait visiblement éviter les présentations. Mycroft, lui, ne partirait définitivement pas _sans_ qu'il y ait eu présentations. Voilà pourquoi il détacha sa propre ceinture, sortit de la voiture et se tourna vers son cadet en disant d'une voix très forte :

– Nous voilà arrivés, Sherlock !

Ce qui, comme prévu, attira l'attention du garçon blond qui s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers eux avec curiosité.

Sherlock envoya à Mycroft un regard qui rendit ce dernier reconnaissant du fait que son frère ne possède pas de super-pouvoirs, sans quoi il serait indubitablement mort à cette heure-ci. Puis, résigné, Sherlock ouvrit sa porte.

– Salut, dit le garçon qui était manifestement John Watson et qui avait l'air plus heureux de voir Sherlock que Mycroft n'avait jamais vu quiconque l'être auparavant. Il donnait presque l'impression de bondir à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans leur direction.

– Salut, répondit Sherlock, plutôt maussade mais avec une trace de timidité étonnante venant de lui.

Mycroft n'avait jamais vu Sherlock timide. Il eut l'impression que tout dans cette situation testait les limites de ce qu'il pouvait croire. John tendit un livre.

– Je l'ai pris pour toi. _Poisons indétectables._ Personne n'aurait laissé Sherlock Holmes l'emprunter, mais ils n'ont même pas cligné des yeux quand John Watson l'a fait.

– Les idiots, dit Sherlock, son ton plein de ce qui s'approchait de la révérence et avec quelque chose dans les yeux, comme s'il pensait que le soleil se levait et se couchait sur John Watson et son habileté à emprunter des livres pour lui.

John lui envoya un sourire rayonnant.

– En échange, tu dois manger un repas complet ce soir.

Et puis zut, pensa Mycroft en entendant ça. Lui aimait John Watson. Il s'éclaircit ostensiblement la gorge.

L'adoration visible sur le visage de Sherlock se mua en un froncement de sourcil mécontent.

– Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de parents, mais un Mycroft ? dit-il à John. Et que tu m'as demandé « C'est quoi un Mycroft ? »

– Oui, confirma John, semblant amusé.

Sherlock fit un signe du menton en direction de son frère.

– Voilà ce qu'est un Mycroft.

John regarda Mycroft en sursautant.

– _Oh,_ dit-il. Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé... Un chauffeur est venu chercher Sherlock vendredi, du coup je n'ai pas pensé... Désolé, désolé, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se précipitant vers Mycroft, de l'autre côté de la voiture. Je suis désolé. Je suis John Watson. Sherlock m'a... pratiquement pas parlé de vous.

John sourit victorieusement en tendant sa main.

– Eh bien, je peux en dire autant, répondit Mycroft en serrant poliment sa main. Vous savez certainement que vous feriez mieux de ne plus avaler aucune nourriture ni boisson qui se soit trouvée près de lui, maintenant que vous lui avez donné ce livre sur les poisons indétectables ?

– Oui, Monsieur, approuva gravement John.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, se renfrogna Sherlock. Je n'empoisonnerais pas _John_.

– Trop, corrigea John en lui envoyant un sourire et en le regardant avec… affection, et Mycroft se sentit presque pris de vertiges sur fond de perplexité.

Sherlock regarda l'autre adolescent, confus.

– Quoi ?

– Tu ne m'empoisonnerais pas _trop_. Je n'ai aucune illusion.

Sherlock eut l'air profondément agacé et encore plus profondément ébloui et Mycroft, qui n'avait jamais vu Sherlock impressionné par qui que ce soit avant, étudia John Watson avec attention en essayant de comprendre ce qui, en lui, avait pu accrocher l'attention de l'être humain le plus exigeant au monde. De l'extérieur, Mycroft ne pouvait absolument rien voir qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Il aurait désespérément voulu que Sherlock ne soit pas avec eux parce qu'il souhaitait avoir une conversation avec John Watson, il voulait écouter attentivement toutes ses réponses et élucider comment il fonctionnait et comment il pouvait attirer Sherlock à lui de cette façon-là et si cela ferait de son petit frère quelqu'un de meilleur ou de pire que jamais.

– Vous devriez venir quelque temps chez nous, pendant les vacances, suggéra-t-il avant de voir Sherlock se raidir, paniqué. Sherlock en serait enchanté. »

Il le serait, décida Mycroft, puisque Sherlock n'était pas assez habitué à l'idée d'apprécier la compagnie de quelqu'un pour s'en rendre compte lui-même. Et si John leur rendait effectivement visite et que Mycroft trouvait là une chance de le coincer à un moment pendant la semaine, eh bien, c'était encore mieux.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

 **Plein de bisous et d'amour à tous !**

 **Nauss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello !**

 **J'ai l'impression d'avoir posté le dernier chapitre il y a des lustres, c'est bizarre...**

 **MERCI, comme toujours, pour vos reviews : MimiKitsune, MissAnika, mon odea, admamu x2, Elie x2, nikita68, Almayen, nathydemon et Electre !**

 **Merci une troisième fois, en plus de toutes les autres, à mon incroyable bêta, Elie de mon coeur :)**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 9

.

Sherlock étant une calamité pour tout ce qui se rapportait à son alimentation, John et lui ne mangeaient pratiquement jamais ensemble. Le garçon blond avait pris l'habitude de rassembler des restes pour ensuite les porter dans leur chambre où il passait le reste de la soirée à essayer, sans succès, de convaincre Sherlock de manger pendant que celui-ci protestait encore et encore car, selon lui, digérer usait son cerveau _._ John n'avait jamais rien entendu de si ridicule mais Sherlock en était persuadé.

Par conséquent, John avait tendance à manger avec les autres garçons de son année qu'il appréciait plutôt pas mal. Il ne pensait pas qu'il deviendrait vraiment très ami avec eux. De toute façon, il lui semblait que son amitié avec Sherlock était telle qu'il considérerait tous ses autres amis comme secondaires d'une façon assez inévitable.

Et il advint qu'un soir, une semaine avant les vacances, Musgrave lui glissa :

« On est tous curieux de savoir comment il est.

John était alors perdu dans ses pensées, songeant aux vacances imminentes, au fait qu'il avait pris la décision d'aller chez Sherlock pendant une certaine durée, à comment il pourrait aborder ça avec sa mère et comment il parviendrait à ce que Harry ne lise pas trop en lui, alors il demanda distraitement :

– Qui ?

– Holmes. La plupart d'entre nous avons essayé de le faire céder, mais on n'est pas allés très loin. Trevor est celui qui a le plus réussi, il l'a tripoté un peu jusqu'à ce que Holmes l'interrompe et lui dise qu'il s'ennuyait.

Tous les garçons ricanèrent mais Trevor ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il dit avec bonne humeur et l'air de quelqu'un qui avait raconté une histoire de nombreuses fois avec une certaine délectation :

– Et après que je lui ai fait une gâterie très efficace, en plus. Voilà ce qu'on gagne à être poli.

John saisit soudainement ce que ses camarades sous-entendaient. Il réalisa qu'il avait été plus lent à comprendre que d'habitude parce que l'idée que Sherlock ait pu prendre part aux fourberies sexuelles qui avaient cours à Eton ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Sherlock racontait si peu de choses sur lui et John ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu ne serait-ce que parler à un autre élève que lui… Il n'avait jamais pensé que Sherlock avait déjà interagi avec d'autres élèves en dehors de lui et il ressentit un élan de jalousie tout à fait irrationnel d'apprendre que c'était faux. Pas parce que Trevor avait obtenu… ça de Sherlock, mais bien parce qu'il avait apparemment échangé des _mots_ avec lui.

John se rendit compte qu'ils le regardaient tous dans l'expectative et il parvint à afficher un sourire pâle pour accompagner son :

– On n'est pas comme ça.

– Non, on sait que vous êtes pas pédés, dit Musgrave qui avait démarré toute cette conversation. Enfin, s'amenda-t-il, on sait que toi, tu l'es pas. On a aucune idée de l'étiquette qui lui convient, à lui _._

De ce que John savait, tous les élèves à Eton prenaient part à d'énergiques et enthousiastes rapports sexuels . Il comprenait, lui qui avait lui-même vécu son adolescence en ayant accès à des filles, au lycée, pour ce genre d'expérimentations sexuelles. Ces types n'avaient pas eu cette opportunité et il n'allait pas les juger pour ça. Pas que John les jugerait plus s'ils étaient vraiment gays. Simplement, avec son propre passé en tant qu'hétéro, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de prendre part à cette politique épuisante qu'était le sexe à Eton. Il préférait se familiariser progressivement avec la frustration sexuelle amplifiée en plus par le fait qu'il ne se retrouvait jamais seul. Ou seul de façon fiable.

Il secoua brièvement la tête, sourit de nouveau et dit :

– Non, vraiment. On est juste amis.

Tout le monde rit à ça comme si John venait de raconter une blague hilarante. Il les regarda avec perplexité.

– Il n'a pas d'amis, expliqua Musgrave.

– Il m'a, moi, » répondit John.

* * *

Le cours de biologie était tout juste en train de finir et John rassemblait ses livres, quand Sherlock apparut à son bureau. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de sortir de cours ensemble puis d'aller à la résidence Hollande où John se préparait pour le rugby pendant que Sherlock boudait parce qu'il avait des choses à faire qui ne tournaient pas autour de lui.

C'était un différend qui revenait si souvent que John n'aurait plus dû l'enregistrer comme un différend du tout, aujourd'hui. Sauf que la veille au soir, il avait appris le fait relativement choquant que Sherlock s'était un jour montré suffisamment amical avec un camarade de classe pour que celui-ci lui offre un orgasme, et John n'en avait rien à faire de l'acte sexuel en soi, vraiment rien, mais il éprouvait un fort ressentiment envers tout ce qui y avait mené. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Je pense que tu devrais sauter le rugby aujourd'hui, lui dit Sherlock, comme tous les jours où John avait rugby.

– Je ne peux pas, répondit John, comme tous les jours où il avait rugby.

Ils sortirent à l'air libre dans ce jour humide, gris, et John aurait voulu pouvoir sécher le rugby pour faire ce que Sherlock avait prévu de faire à la place, quoi que ça puisse être. Tant que c'était à l'intérieur.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une expérience en chimie sur laquelle je travaille, revint à la charge Sherlock.

Ça aurait pu être une ligne de drague, prononcé par qui que ce soit d'autre, mais John savait que Sherlock parlait littéralement d'une sorte d'expérience en chimie sur laquelle il travaillait.

– Non, c'est faux. Je suis nul en chimie et tu le sais. Ce que tu veux, c'est que je loue ton génie pendant que tu effectues ton expérience, et que je te gratte l'épaule occasionnellement parce que tu es trop faignant pour lever ton propre bras.

Sherlock sembla satisfait.

– Oui, exactement.

John rit, parce qu'il ne put s'en empêcher.

– Eh bien ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire. Ce que je vais faire, c'est aller au rugby.

– C'est vraiment problématique pour moi que tu connaisses d'autres gens, grimaça Sherlock.

Et, pour une raison indéterminée, ce jour particulier, cela irrita John.

– Tu sais, dit-il en se tournant brusquement vers lui, tu n'as vraiment pas le droit de me jeter la pierre pour ça, tu crois pas ?

Sherlock parut surpris par sa réaction. Il cligna des yeux.

– De quoi tu parle ?

– De connaître d'autres gens. Tu utilisais la chambre de qui pour en faire ton laboratoire, avant la mienne ? Celle de Trevor ?

– Je n'ai jamais utilisé la chambre de qui que ce soit avant la tienne. Qui est Trevor ?

John leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à marcher.

– Oh, ne fais pas comme si tu savais pas, Sherlock.

– Oh, dit Sherlock, et John entendit dans sa voix l'étincelle de la compréhension. Trevor _._ Attends, est-ce que c'est à propos de la fellation techniquement déplorable de Trevor ? demanda-t-il en rattrapant John et alignant son pas sur le sien. Parce que c'était une expérience.

John essaya de ne pas penser à Sherlock et une fellation et répondit :

– Bien sûr que c'était une expérience. Ça n'aurait pas dû. Tu ne peux pas juste utiliser les gens comme ça.

– Pourquoi pas ? En quoi Trevor importe-t-il ? C'est un crétin.

John savait que c'était le cas mais il se sentait irrationnel et il se rendit compte que cela ne concernait pas la défense de Trevor.

– Tu aurais dû me le dire. J'ai l'air d'un idiot de ne pas le savoir.

– De ne pas savoir _quoi_? demanda Sherlock avec irritation. Et pourquoi en es-tu venu à parler de ça, à la base ?

Question qui fit ressentir un pincement de culpabilité au blond.

– Est-ce qu'on peut clore cette conversation, maintenant ?

– C'est toi qui as lancé cette conversation, fit froidement remarquer Sherlock. Tu te comportes d'une façon incroyablement illogique et je déteste l'illogisme.

Sherlock se détourna avec un élégant tourbillon de queue de pie et parvint à garder une attitude aristocratique même en s'éloignant à pas lourds.

John songea que, parfois, il le haïssait vraiment.

– Hey ! cria-t-il dans sa direction, agacé que la critique de Sherlock à propos de son attitude soit pertinente à hauteur de un pour cent.

Sherlock continua cependant de marcher en direction du laboratoire sans se retourner et John réprima son envie de lui jeter son livre de biologie à la tête.

Lestrade était sorti du bâtiment derrière eux à temps pour capter le cri inutile de John à l'intention de Sherlock et observa la sortie tempétueuse de ce dernier.

– Querelle d'amoureux ? s'informa-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

– Nous ne somme _pas_ en _couple_! » rétorqua John avec virulence avant de partir d'un pas brusque vers le bâtiment Hollande.

* * *

John, irrité, se changea pour le rugby avec colère puis décala volontairement quelques paires de chaussettes de Sherlock dans son index, ce qu'il savait être pathétique, surtout parce qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas être celui qui aurait dû s'excuser auprès de lui plutôt que l'inverse. Mais il était énervé et le dérangement de chaussettes lui parut presque thérapeutique.

Il était en train de fermer sa porte, prêt à partir pour le rugby, quand le contenu du tableau d'affichage s'imposa à son esprit et il revint sur ses pas pour le regarder plus attentivement. Sherlock avait, à un moment de la journée, épinglé dessus un morceau de papier portant une équation chimique entourée avec un point d'interrogation à côté. Et John avait beau être nul en chimie, il comprit que Sherlock avait surligné « chlore. »

John fronça les sourcils, sortit de la pièce, se dirigea en direction de l'entraînement de rugby et allongea quatre pas entiers avant de faire volte-face et de se précipiter vers le laboratoire. Parce que Sherlock, naturellement, inhalerait probablement des émanations chloriques et s'asphyxierait à à moitié.

Comme John l'avait anticipé, l'odeur corrosive du chlore était déjà piquante quand il ouvrit la porte du labo de sciences et son regard se voila immédiatement de larmes. Sherlock portait des lunettes de protection, raison probable pour laquelle ses yeux ne semblaient pas attaqués. Il se renfrogna en avisant John par-dessus le bec Bunsen qu'il avait allumé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

John marcha rapidement vers les fenêtres et commença à les ouvrir en grand, l'une après l'autre.

– Tu dois ventiler si tu travailles avec du chlore.

– Je ne suis pas stupide, dit Sherlock, offensé. La concentration en gaz n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau nécessitant une ventilation.

– Ce serait sympa si tu ventilais avant d'en arriver au point où tu ne pourras plus respirer, fit remarquer John.

– Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi-même.

– Personne n'a dit le contraire.

– Tu le sous-entends.

– Je sous-entends que parfois tu surestimes la capacité de ta propre intelligence à te sauver de toutes les imprudences que tu te sens obligé de commettre.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils sur ce sujet, renifla Sherlock.

De frustration, John leva les bras au ciel.

– Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi m'écouterais-tu ? Je suis juste un de tes nombreux amis.

– Je n'ai pas d'amis, cracha Sherlock dans sa direction.

La pièce était brusquement devenu si silencieuse que John pouvait entendre l'entraînement de rugby, au loin, dont les échos s'infiltraient par les fenêtres qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il avait lourdement insisté auprès de ses camarades, pendant le dîner de la veille, sur le fait que Sherlock n'ayant aucun ami était faux – Sherlock l'avait _lui_. Il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il ressentirait en entendant, de la propre voix de Sherlock, que ce dernier ne le considérait pas comme tel. Qu'étaient-ils, s'ils n'étaient pas amis ? En ce qui le concernait, Sherlock était indubitablement son meilleur ami. Et l'intensité de sa peine provoquée par la dénégation de ce fait, même s'ils étaient actuellement au milieu d'une dispute, le prit totalement par surprise. Il aurait défendu Sherlock jusqu'à la mort. Et, pour la première fois, il doutait de la réciprocité de la chose.

Sherlock n'avait pas l'air de penser qu'il avait dépassé la moindre limite. Il soutint le regard de John, égal, semblant principalement agacé par le fait qu'il ait eu l'audace de suggérer qu'il devrait ventiler son espace de travail avant de procéder à des expériences avec des gaz toxiques.

C'était presque amusant, pensa John, de voir combien il était idiot.

– Non, approuva-t-il, sardonique. Je me demande bien pourquoi. »

Là-dessus, il sortit du laboratoire d'un pas rapide. Il laissa volontairement la porte ouverte derrière lui, en partie pour appuyer son argument sur la ventilation, mais aussi pour donner à Sherlock l'opportunité de l'appeler et de s'excuser.

Derrière lui, il n'y eut que le silence.

* * *

Avant que John ne sorte vivement du laboratoire, l'opinion de Sherlock à propos de leur dispute était qu'elle était stupide et le résultat de la stupidité de John, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de prendre la peine de démêler pourquoi l'incident stupide avec Trevor avait initialement interpellé John à un tel point.

Après que John était effectivement sorti du laboratoire, il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur.

John était son ami. Sherlock se tint figé dans le labo de science et songea à combien il était stupide de ne pas l'avoir vu bien plus tôt. John les avait déclarés amis dès le premier jour de leur fréquentation, mais Sherlock avait négligé ça. John était ce type de personnes qui étaient amies avec tout le monde, et le génie n'avait rien voulu lire dans cette déclaration. Mais à présent, six semaines plus tard, John avait semblé considérer très fort qu'il était toujours l'ami de Sherlock, jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes.

Et John était loyal, de façon surprenante, de façon alarmante. John pouvait accepter presque tous les agissements de Sherlock, mais pas le type de trahison que le brun venait de proférer en niant le fait qu'ils étaient amis. Il était très probable que Sherlock vienne de tout détruire. Ce dernier se sentit confusément malade. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mettre ça sur le compte de la concentration en chlore dans l'air dans la pièce mais, non, John, avec sa tendance à prendre soin des autres qu'il tenait à imposer à Sherlock, avait ventilé la pièce pour lui. C'était de peur qu'il était malade _._ Il avait eu un ami et avait été trop stupide pour même le voir jusqu'à que ce soit trop tard.

Sherlock éteignit son bec Bunsen et essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Qu'est-ce que les gens qui avaient des amis faisaient ? Comment faisaient-ils pour _garder_ leurs amis ? Habituellement, cela impliquait de se contraindre à des choses auxquelles Sherlock ne prenait pas la peine de se soumettre, comme des conversations ineptes à propos du temps et de la santé des gens, mais pas avec John, jamais avec John, et c'était pour ça qu'il devait réparer cela. John était exactement comme le crâne que Mrs Hudson lui avait donné pour lui tenir compagnie quand il était allé à Eton pour la premier fois, mais en mieux.

Sherlock se rendit au terrain où l'entraînement de rugby battait son plein. Il s'assit sur la pente douce de la colline juste derrière l'immense carré d'herbe et réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait dire. Quelque chose d'humoristique, peut-être ? De ce que Sherlock avait observé à plusieurs reprises, l'usage d'humour était un signe caractéristique d'amitié. De manière générale, c'était un humour tout à fait déplorable, mais ça fonctionnait apparemment à chaque fois. Il essaya de penser à quelque chose d'amusant à dire.

Quand l'entraînement toucha à sa fin, Sherlock expérimenta son premier moment de crainte. Que se passerait-il si John ne venait pas le voir ? Et s'il l'ignorait et s'en allait avec ses autres amis à la place ? Et si John ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole de sa vie ?

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et essaya d'oxygéner son sang pour réduire la montée irrationnelle d'adrénaline. Ça irait, se dit-il, même si John ne lui parlait plus jamais. Il avait vécu toute sa vie sans parler avec lui. En quoi cela importait-il que John ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole ?

John se détacha du groupe sur le terrain et se dirigea infailliblement vers Sherlock, lequel poussa un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que ses doigts étaient étroitement serrés autour de touffes d'herbe mourante près de lui, sous la tension. Il s'obligea à les détendre tout en regardant John approcher.

Le blond ralentit à peine en passant près de lui, mais il n'aurait pas choisi ce chemin s'il n'avait pas voulu lui parler, conclut Sherlock qui glissa sur ses pieds pour le suivre.

« L'entraînement a l'air de s'être bien passé, aventura-t-il.

– Parce que tu connais quoi que ce soit à propos du rugby ? demanda John sans ralentir.

Sherlock était sur le point de répondre qu'il _pourrait_ tout connaître du rugby, s'il en avait envie, mais il songea que ce n'était probablement pas quelques chose d'amical à dire, alors il répondit,

– Non.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu me parles de rugby ?

– Je me suis dit que ça briserait un peu la glace, répondit honnêtement Sherlock.

– L'humour te va mal. Cantonne-toi à la glace.

Ça, songea Sherlock, ne semblait pas aller dans le bon sens. Il n'avait qu'un ami – un ami brillant – et il avait réussi à le perdre.

– John… commença-t-il, impuissant.

– Ça va, dit vivement John dans ce qui était clairement un mensonge.

– Je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit, lui dit désespérément Sherlock.

John rit durement et continua à marcher.

– Oh, vraiment ?

– Je n'ai pas _des_ amis. Je n'en ai qu'un.

John s'arrêta de marcher. Il ne se tourna pas vers lui, mais au moins s'était-il arrêté.

– Ok, dit-il après une seconde.

Sherlock aurait voulu que John lui fasse face parce qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de le lire quand il pouvait voir ses yeux. Il aurait voulu contourner John pour voir son visage, mais il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse le contrarier. Il opta pour dire à la place :

– S'il te plaît, viens quand même à la maison pendant les vacances. _S'il te plaît_.

Il ne disait jamais « s'il te plaît. » Jamais. C'était étrange, ce mot qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres, comme s'il n'était pas certain de le prononcer correctement. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que John ne vienne pas pour les vacances comme c'était prévu. Les amis passaient du temps au domicile de leurs amis et Sherlock n'avait jamais eu personne à inviter avant, et il avait eu _John_ qui aurait dû venir, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec les autres qui invitaient leurs amis pénibles et inintéressants, c'était _John_ , et Sherlock réalisa soudainement qu'il avait eu hâte de voir combien Mrs Hudson l'apprécierait et comme elle serait enchantée que Sherlock soit parvenu à se faire non seulement un ami, mais en plus un ami _fantastique_ , et Sherlock ne pourrait supporter que John décide de ne pas venir pour les vacances, et Mycroft dirait qu'il avait su depuis le début que Sherlock n'avait pas les capacités de garder un ami comme _John._

John se tourna enfin pour lui faire face et il sembla honnêtement perplexe, comme si c'était _Sherlock_ qui était un mystère, ici, ce qui était hautement absurde puisque c'était lui qui était impossible à comprendre.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je venais, non ?

Sherlock cligna des yeux.

– Oui, mais…

Sherlock voulut faire remarquer qu'ils venaient de se disputer, ou du moins pensait-il que c'était ce qui venait d'arriver, mais peut-être avait-il mal interprété toute cette situation et il valait mieux ne rien dire du tout.

– En effet, dit-il brusquement. Tu m'as signifié que tu venais. Je ne faisais que confirmer.

– C'était une engueulade stupide, Sherlock, reprit John. N'en tire pas trop de conclusions, avec ton imagination hyperactive.

Sherlock ressentit un tel soulagement que cela balaya le fait qu'il se sentait également stupide. Il contrôla l'impulsion soudaine de s'enterrer dans les bras de John et de refuser de le laisser partir. Sherlock n'avait jamais d'impulsions comme celle-là, mais il lui sembla tout-à-coup indésirable de laisser de l'espace entre eux deux. Il pensa que sa tête se nicherait parfaitement sur l'épaule de John, son visage pressé contre la courbe de son cou. Le pouls de John serait toujours élevé du fait de l'entraînement de rugby et Sherlock pensa qu'il pourrait le traquer à travers sa langue pressée sur la peau qui recouvrait son artère carotide. Il goûterait la sueur et, si Sherlock serrait les poings sur la chemise de John et rendait clair le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il bouge, alors peut-être se tiendrait-il immobile et le laisserait-il lécher sa clavicule, puis remonter le long de son cou et derrière son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait par le goût de John Watson devenu indélébile sur sa langue ?

Sherlock regarda son oreille qui dépassait de sous ses cheveux ébouriffés par le rugby et dit :

– Je n'ai pas une imagination hyperactive. C'est le reste du monde qui a une imagination hypoactive.

John leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à marcher, beaucoup plus lentement cette fois.

Sherlock fourra ses mains dans ses poches, déglutit fort et marcha rapidement pour aligner son pas à celui de John, pour marcher à ses côtés, afin de ne pas être derrière lui à étudier l'effilé de ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Il orienta la conversation sur autre chose que son imagination, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en son imagination active-d'une-façon-tout-à-fait-conventionnelle, en cet instant. Il orienta la conversation sur autre chose que John, également. Ça semblait plus sûr.

– L'homme sur la plage a été vu pour la dernière fois en train de manger une pâtisserie. La pâte est pleine de poches d'air, tu sais. Certains types de pâte. La pâtisserie n'était pas empoisonnée, c'était la conclusion de l'autopsie, mais si c'était l'air à l'intérieur de la pâte, et non la pâte elle-même, qui était empoisonné ?

– C'est pour ça que tu essayais de te suicider avec du gaz chlorique ?

– Je n'essayais pas de me suicider avec du gaz chlorique.

– Ne pense même pas à me préparer la moindre pâtisserie injectée de chlore pour tester cette nouvelle théorie.

– Tu n'es pas drôle.

– Pour un type intelligent, tu n'as aucune idée de la définition du mot « drôle, » et c'est pourtant un mot tellement simple. »

John lui sourit, taquin et léger et magnifique _._ Comment Sherlock n'avait-il jamais réalisé plus tôt qu'il était si beau, d'une façon qui faisait presque mal quand on le regardait ?

Sherlock se résolut à aller manger son dîner, ce soir, parce que ça mettrait John de bonne humeur, ça le ferait sourire et ceci, réalisait Sherlock, était un objectif d'une extraordinaire importance.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Et rappelez-vous : faites vivre votre fandom, laissez des reviews :)**

 **Des bisous à tous, bon réveillon pour ceux d'entre vous qui le fêtent, bonne soirée lambda pour les autres, et plein d'amour sur vous !**

Nauss


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou les gens !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne annéeetpuistoutça et on est lundi, donc chapitre !**

 **Je prends un retard dantesque dans les réponses aux reviews, mais je les lis toujours avec plaisir et je vous réponds bientôt, alors merci à zelda72, Electre, odea, MissAnika, Almayen, Elie, Mimi Kitsune, admamu et Mana pour toutes vos reviews sur les précédents chapitre ; merci à Mikanskey et ReglisseReglisse pour vos reviews sur _Là où se rencontrent les étoiles,_ et à Zoé (guest) pour ta review sur _A Promise to keep_ **(et j'en profite pour te dire que tu n'écris pas à un fantôme et que ta review m'a énormément touchée, merci à toi !)

 **Et bien sûr, plein de mercis à toi, mon Elie adorée, pour ta bêta-lecture !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 10

.

John ne demanda pas la permission pour aller chez Sherlock pendant une partie des vacances. Qu'il ait obtenu ou non un quelconque accord n'avait franchement pas d'importance. Il irait, et sa mère ne remarquerait son absence que quand quelque chose serait cassé et qu'il ne répondrait pas immédiatement à ses appels. Il en eut la confirmation quand elle exprima une surprise franche à le voir tout court, le jour où il arriva chez lui, déclarant qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre son emploi du temps maintenant qu'il était dans sa nouvelle école de riches.

Harry, au moins, était contente de le voir et John songea qu'il devrait lui parler de ses projets, mais il repoussa l'annonce jusqu'à ce que Sherlock lui téléphone et rende impossible d'attendre plus longtemps.

John était en train de lire _Le Rubaiyat_ (pas la version originale en Perse, parce qu'il n'était pas un frimeur comme Sherlock) quand le téléphone sonna. Il entendit Harry répondre puis, après un moment, dire curieusement, « Juste une seconde, » avant de se pencher vers le salon et de dire d'une voix taquine : « C'est pour toi. »

John réalisa qu'il aurait dû savoir que Sherlock trouverait le moyen de connaître son numéro de téléphone et l'appellerait pour finaliser l'organisation. John avait imaginé qu'il prendrait le train le jour suivant jusqu'à la gare que Sherlock lui avait indiquée, puis qu'il l'aurait appelé au numéro que Sherlock lui avait donné, depuis une cabine téléphonique sur place. Mais il supposa logique que Sherlock veuille savoir précisément quel train il prendrait.

« Allô ? dit-il dans le combiné, essayant d'ignorer Harry, ce qui était difficile puisqu'elle s'amusait à lui adresser des grimaces en forme de baisers théâtraux et ridicules.

– Ta sœur, commença Sherlock sans préambule, sort avec un garçon de Manchester.

John n'avait aucune idée de la véracité de la question, parce qu'il essayait de s'en tenir à ne jamais interroger Harry sur sa vie amoureuse. Une décision qu'Harry, pour sa part, n'avait visiblement pas prise en ce qui le concernait, ce qui était particulièrement mis en lumière à cet instant par le fait qu'elle se penchait sur lui, prédatrice, et essayait de capter les mots de Sherlock.

John s'éloigna d'elle autant que le fil du téléphone le lui permettait.

– Tu appelles à propos de demain ?

– Évidemment, répondit Sherlock avec une impatience caractéristique. J'ai tenté tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'en empêcher, mais Mycroft insiste pour venir te chercher personnellement afin d'assurer à ta mère que nous ne t'assassinerons pas dans ton sommeil. Ce qui est parfaitement ridicule puisque Mycroft est sans doute l'homme le plus dangereux que vous rencontrerez jamais et qu'il pourrait définitivement t'assassiner dans ton sommeil, seulement engagerait-il quelqu'un pour le faire pour lui parce qu'il déteste les missions de terrains _,_ alors c'est certainement mieux que tu le laisses juste être ridicule en venant te chercher. Il sera probablement trop occupé et t'enverra un chauffeur de toute façon.

Le problème, c'était que John n'avait pas entendu la voix de Sherlock pendant cinq jours. Au moment où il aurait dû faire attention à ce qu'il disait, il se retrouva par conséquent totalement distrait par le fait qu'il était parvenu à oublier combien la voix de Sherlock lui faisait penser à des trésors luxuriants qui donnaient juste envie de s'y laisser couler, comme du velours et de l'hermine. La fluidité d'une crème épaisse. Le bruissement d'un champagne pétillant. Le…

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Le cerveau de John rattrapa les mots de Sherlock.

– Non non non, dit-il, confusément paniqué, en regardant la cuisine minuscule et terne. Mycroft ne peut pas venir, pas ici _._

– Mycroft te ferait savoir qu'il peut aller partout où il le veut bien, l'informa Sherlock, la voix maussade.

– Mais… commença John en songeant à l'homme enjôleur et lisse dans le costume impeccable qu'il avait rencontré, et en essayant de penser à ce que sa mère dirait en le voyant. Oh mon Dieu. Je comptais simplement venir en train. Je peux simplement prendre le train, Sherlock.

– Je sais. Je l'ai dit à Mycroft. Il a dit non, et que si j'essayais de mettre en place un plan pour contrarier son projet d'aller te chercher, il déclarerait une guerre et réquisitionnerait les voies ferrées.

Sherlock avait l'air de croire vraiment que Mycroft en avait le pouvoir. John décida qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait ou non faire Mycroft, il avait d'autres problèmes autrement plus importants que la guerre et les voies ferrées. Principalement le fait que sa mère était actuellement inconsciente d'une hébétude alcoolique comme elle l'était régulièrement et John ne savait pas si ce serait mieux ou pire de dire à Mycroft, le lendemain, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir sa mère du tout.

– John ? demanda Sherlock, vaguement hésitant de cette façon que John ne lui avait entendue qu'une fois, le jour où ils s'étaient disputés et où Sherlock avait visiblement été sujet à une panique aveugle en pensant qu'ils n'étaient plus amis.

Sherlock n'avait pas d'amis, Sherlock l'avait, lui, et Sherlock était inquiet qu'il puisse peut-être ne pas venir chez lui. Et, honnêtement, l'idée d'annuler la visite n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de John. Le lendemain serait un désastre, mais il s'en fichait parce qu'au final, ce serait Sherlock et ça compenserait le reste. Concept en soi possiblement alarmant, mais l'idée d'ajouter encore des jours entre l'instant présent et le moment de revoir Sherlock semblait suffisamment inacceptable pour qu'il ne prenne pas la peine d'en comprendre ses motivations.

– C'est bon, dit-il. On se voit demain. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Harry qui avait l'air enchantée. Elle semblait pratiquement vibrer de ravissement.

« C'était qui ? Un _ami_? Un _ami snob_? Il vient à la maison demain ?

– Non, je vais lui rendre visite. Jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Harry leva les sourcils.

– Tu vas passer le week-end avec un type qui a une voix faite pour le sexe ?

– Il n'a pas une voix faite pour le sexe.

– Si.

– Tu l'as entendu seulement sur une phrase, lui dit John.

– Ouais, et c'était assez. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu rester sur tes pieds en écoutant tout ce blabla qu'il faisait. Alors, c'est qui et pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé de lui ?

Harry ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il ait répondu à ses questions. Or c'était de son accord qu'il avait besoin, pas celui de sa mère, il en était bien conscient. John soupira et se résigna, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

– Il s'appelle Sherlock.

– _Sherlock_? répéta Harry, sceptique. C'est quoi, ce nom ?

– C'est son nom à lui, dit John, un brin irrité.

Vraiment, le nom convenait à Sherlock. John ne parvenait à l'imaginer avec un nom ordinaire, quel qu'il soit ; il lui fallait un prénom excessivement théâtral comme le sien.

La bouche de Harry s'était courbée d'amusement, comme si elle venait de débusquer un merveilleux secret.

– Mon Dieu, tu l'aimes bien.

– Bien sûr que je l'aime bien, répondit John, délibérément. C'est mon ami.

Harry continua de sourire.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais parlé de lui.

– Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est un ami.

John prit une profonde inspiration et décida qu'il ne tenterait pas d'expliquer plus avant ce qu'était Sherlock. Il avait des problèmes plus gros sur lesquels se pencher.

– Il est... je ne sais pas, très riche, j'imagine, et son frère vient demain pour assurer à Maman que tout se passera bien quand je serai dans leur… _domaine._

Harry leva les sourcils.

– Sache que si tu veux que je me marie avec ce Sherlock, pour t'assurer d'avoir facilement accès à lui et m'assurer que _j'aie_ un accès facilité à des choses répondant au nom de « domaine, » je suis tout à fait d'accord. Juste pour que tu le saches.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça, grinça John en secouant la tête.

– Tu devras lui en parler, par contre, continua sur sa lancée Harry.

– _Il_ n'est pas comme ça.

– Tu rougis.

– Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur mon vrai problème ?

À son soulagement, Harry ne lui demanda pas _Lequel ?_ \- ce qui aurait pourtant été légitime – et jeta plutôt un coup d'œil à leur mère en train de ronfler sur le canapé.

– Est-ce que son frère est aussi snob que ce que Sherlock avait l'air au téléphone ?

– Son frère s'appelle _Mycroft_ , répondit John.

– Oh, bordel, dit Harry. Je peux peut-être essayer de me faire passer pour ta mère. »

* * *

Sa mère était éveillée, raisonnablement sobre et elle remarqua qu'il portait un sac. Il ne put donc pas simplement filer discrètement.

« Tu vas quelque part ? interrogea-t-elle.

– Je vais chez un ami pour quelques jours, avoua John. Pour le reste des vacances.

– Un ami ? Quelle sorte d'ami ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « quelle sorte d'ami » ?

– Quelqu'un du lycée ?

– Nul besoin d'avoir l'air si choquée, répondit John, agacé.

– Oh, _nul besoin_ , c'est ça ? répéta sa mère d'une voix traînante et John se demanda depuis quand il adoptait la syntaxe étrangement formelle du langage de Sherlock.

Refusant de s'en sentir embarrassé, il répondit plutôt :

– Un ami de l'école m'a demandé de venir chez lui et de rester pour le week-end. Donc, j'y vais.

– Tu n'as pas pensé que tu devrais demander la permission à ta mère, d'abord ? s'enquit-elle avec humeur.

John lui lança un regard indifférent.

– Non, répondit-il seulement. Je n'ai pas pensé que je le devais.

Ce qui amena sa mère à baisser les yeux avec culpabilité et il ressentit un étrange pincement de triomphe dont il ne fut pas particulièrement fier.

– Qui est cet ami ? demanda sa mère, moins belligérante. Ses parents seront présents ?

– Il n'a pas de parents. Mais il a un frère plus âgé.

Sa mère parut sceptique et John voulut lui faire remarquer que, pour autant qu'il puisse en dire, Harry vivait perpétuellement sans supervision aucune et il lui paraissait très hypocrite de la part de sa mère de s'inquiéter soudainement à propos d'adolescents sans supervision.

– Plus âgé de combien ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

– Beaucoup, dit-il simplement, parce qu'il n'était pas certain.

– Où vit-il ?

– En dehors de Londres, répondit John, ne souhaitant pas trop en révéler, ce qui semblait être un indubitable instinct pour tout ce qui concernait Sherlock. Je vais y aller, maintenant.

Il voulait être sorti au moment où Mycroft arriverait. Il ne voulait pas du frère de Sherlock dans cet appartement ; il ne pouvait rien imaginer de plus humiliant que ça.

– Tu as besoin d'argent pour le ticket de train ?

Ceci était extraordinairement sympathique de la part de sa mère, et John se sentit coupable parce que s'il lui disait qu'il ne prenait pas le train, elle voudrait le suivre en bas et John ne voulait qu'elle et Mycroft se rencontrent. Il était honteux de cette impulsion – honteux d'avoir honte d'elle, honteux de traiter les Holmes comme si, d'une certaine façon, ils valaient mieux que lui – mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'il avait déjà assez à gérer. Trop. Il voulait que la partie de sa vie qu'était Sherlock reste isolée, dans sa perfection cristalline. Il ne voulait pas que le reste de son monde viole cette autre vie de quelque façon que ce soit, et si ça faisait de lui quelqu'un d'égoïste, eh bien tant pis.

– C'est bon, » dit-il dans ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Puis pour soulager sa conscience culpabilisante, il déposa un baiser d'au revoir sur la joue de sa mère.

Elle sembla agréablement surprise par le geste et ébouriffa ses cheveux comme elle le faisait quand il était petit, avant que tout commence à s'effondrer.

John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression, alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, qu'il sortait d'une vie pour entrer dans une autre.

La voiture de Mycroft finit par arriver, attirant le type de regards curieux que John savait qu'elle attirerait. Il était absolument certain que l'information d'une voiture de luxe venue pour le chercher arriverait immédiatement aux oreilles de sa mère. John reconsidéra sa décision, pensa qu'il devrait peut-être aller la chercher. Puis Mycroft sortit de la voiture dans un élégant trench-coat noir avec des gants en cuir noir et une paire de chaussures brillantes en cuir noir, et tout ça coûtait plus d'argent qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu en un mois, probablement, et John pensa qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas présenter sa mère à Mycroft. Celui-ci se montrerait poli, l'instinct de John lui disait que Mycroft était toujours poli, mais Mycroft _saurait_ , connaîtrait ce détail sur sa situation qu'il préférait que personne ne connaisse. Et sa mère n'arrêterait jamais de lui parler de ça, de sa nouvelle vie snobe et de ses nouveaux amis snobs, et comment il trahissait tout ce qu'il était réellement. John haïssait cette suspicion qui lui soufflait que, peut-être, il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être ce qu'il était vraiment et qu'il saisissait cette opportunité aujourd'hui. Avec les Holmes.

« John, dit aimablement Mycroft alors que ses yeux plongeaient, perçants, dans ceux de John.

Les yeux de Mycroft n'avaient rien de cette couleur indéfinissable qui caractérisait ceux de Sherlock, mais ils étaient aussi pâles que ceux de son frère, comme si leur propriétaire avait décidé que la teinte des yeux de Sherlock était trop tape-à-l'œil et qu'il se l'approprierait pour la rendre plus respectable. Ils en paraissaient donc familiers et inconnus à la fois.

– Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en train d'attendre dehors dans le froid ? poursuivit le frère de Sherlock.

John n'en avait aucune idée. Trop longtemps, parce que ses joues étaient piquantes.

– Pas longtemps, mentit-il.

Mycroft l'observa mais ne lui fit pas remarquer le mensonge.

– Où est votre mère ? Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle saurait…

– Désolé, elle a dû sortir. Elle m'a demandé de l'excuser de sa part de ne pas pouvoir vous rencontrer, mais elle vous fait savoir qu'elle a confiance en le fait que, vous savez, vous ne m'assassinerez pas dans mon sommeil.

Le regard de Mycroft était égal et déconcertant. John sourit et le soutint. Puis les yeux de l'homme survolèrent l'ensemble de HLM, une fois, rapidement, avant de retourner à l'adolescent.

– Eh bien, je suppose que nous devrions nous mettre en route. Sinon Sherlock va s'inquiéter et m'accuser de vous avoir kidnappé.

Mycroft sourit d'un sourire qui n'était pas spécialement rassurant et se glissa de nouveau dans la voiture. John laissa son sac sur le siège arrière et s'installa à l'avant à côté de lui, en essayant de ne pas sentir combien tout cela était totalement étrange et embarrassant.

Mycroft resta silencieux alors qu'il les conduisait à travers Londres, mais, une fois qu'ils furent lancés sur l'autoroute, il lui dit soudainement.

– C'est comment, de vivre avec Sherlock ? Infernal, j'imagine.

« Infernal » n'était pas le terme que John aurait utilisé. John utiliserait plutôt le mot « Merveilleux », mais il songea qu'il aurait l'air d'un parfait abruti s'il répondait ça. Alors il prit l'option d'un prudent :

– Je ne m'ennuie jamais.

– Bien, dit Mycroft. C'est bien, non ?

John ne savait pas quoi faire de cela, alors il laissa le silence répondre pour lui.

Mycroft finit par dire :

– Est-ce que vous pensez continuer d'être son... « partenaire _»_? dit-il après avoir manifestement réfléchi à son choix de mot. Celui de Sherlock ?

– Son partenaire ? répéta John.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'était supposé signifier ce mot ni d'être vraiment à l'aise avec ses implications. Il reprit donc, sur la défensive :

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement vos affaires, savoir qui est _ami_ avec Sherlock.

Le regard de Mycroft vacilla vers lui une seconde.

– Si, ça l'est. Irrémédiablement.

John se renfrogna.

– Vous me comprenez mal, je pense, continua Mycroft. Je ne souhaite pas décourager votre... avez-vous appelé cela une amitié ? Si vous choisissez de poursuivre ainsi, je serai ravi de vous verser régulièrement une certaine somme d'argent pour... vous faciliter les choses.

John le regarda fixement. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il parvenait à peine à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

– Pourquoi ?

Mycroft sourit sans une trace d'humour, concentré sur le trafic.

– Vous semblez être récemment entré en possession d'une somme d'argent inattendue, mais vous ne roulez pas sur l'or. Et vous avez une mère et une sœur qu'il vous faut prendre en compte, n'est-ce pas ?

John serra la mâchoire en entendant la façon si lisse et douce avec laquelle Mycroft disséquait la situation. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de se demander comment Mycroft pouvait savoir ça. L'homme donnait l'impression de tout savoir.

– En échange de quoi ?

– D'informations, répondit Mycroft. Rien d'indiscret. Rien qui puisse... vous mettre le moins du monde mal à l'aise. Dites-moi seulement ce qu'il manigance.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je m'inquiète pour lui, répondit Mycroft. Sans arrêt.

John comprit que Mycroft s'inquiétait probablement réellement à propos de Sherlock, de la même façon que John s'inquiétait pour Harry. Et il savait que Sherlock ne parlait pas vraiment à Mycroft. Jamais, même. Ce n'était donc pas qu'il ne comprenait pas clairement ses motivations. Plutôt que c'était incroyablement insultant. Comme si John trahirait un jour Sherlock de cette façon.

– Non, dit-il.

Il y eut un autre clignement d'yeux vers lui.

– Mais je ne vous ai pas annoncé de chiffre.

– Pas la peine.

Mycroft resta silencieux un très long moment.

– Vous êtes très loyal.

– Est-ce que c'est censé être une insulte ? rétorqua John.

Mycroft sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire qui sembla sensiblement plus sincère.

– Vous n'avez pas peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne vous trouve pas très effrayant, l'informa John.

Mycroft lui envoya un réel coup d'œil, le sourire toujours présent.

– Vous avez confiance en Sherlock, posa-t-il, semblant presque stupéfait par cette information.

– Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance. Et il a confiance en moi. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais accepter un pot-de-vin pour l'espionner ?

Mycroft réfléchit.

– Je ne savais pas vraiment. Vous n'êtes pas un nœud très facile à défaire, vous savez.

John n'en était pas sûr, mais il estima possible qu'il vienne juste de recevoir un compliment.

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de me payer pour être son ami.

– Vous êtes en fait un nœud incroyablement difficile à défaire, » déclara Mycroft au trafic devant eux, et il laissa John méditer sur la question pour le reste du trajet, dans un silence inconfortable.

* * *

Sherlock rendait Mrs Hudson folle. La femme n'était pas certaine qu'il ait dormi rien qu'une fois des vacances, se tracassant à propos de la visite imminente de John. Sherlock n'admettrait jamais qu'il se tracassait, bien sûr, mais c'était clairement le cas. Il y avait une longue liste de choses qu'elle avait et n'avait pas le droit de faire pendant que John serait là, allant du fait qu'elle ne devait pas poser de question sur la famille de John et surtout pas sur son père, parce que John n'aimait pas parler d'eux, au fait que le mot que John aimait le moins était « polype », et elle ne devrait l'employer en sa présence que si cela ne pouvait être évité.

« Je ne pense pas avoir prononcé le mot « polype » de toute ma vie, dit Mrs Hudson à Sherlock.

– Assurez-vous juste que ça n'arrive pas alors que John est ici, lui recommanda Sherlock, extrêmement sérieux sur la gravité de la situation.

– Est-il très particulier, ton John ? demanda Mrs Hudson, bien qu'elle connût déjà la réponse.

Ce n'était pas John qui était particulier, c'était Sherlock. Sherlock n'exigeait jamais rien de moins que la perfection pour lui-même, et cela s'étendait au fait de s'assurer que ses périodes en tant qu'hôte ne souffrent d'aucun défaut.

– John, l'informa Sherlock, est rarement bouleversé par quoi que ce soit. Ce qui explique pourquoi c'est mon rôle de m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas confronté à des choses bouleversantes.

– Je suis sûre que son séjour ici ne serait pas gâché si je disais le mot « polype », lui confia Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

– Mais je m'assurerai de ne pas l'utiliser, le rassura-t-elle hâtivement.

Et Sherlock parut apaisé.

Jeudi fut un jour terrible. Sherlock était certain que les réveils ne fonctionnaient pas correctement et il passa un long moment à démonter l'horloge de parquet du salon puis à la remonter, fronçant les sourcils quand il finit par annoncer que le temps avançait plus lentement que d'habitude.

L'horloge l'avait distrait, au moins. Quand il l'eut reconstruite, il n'eut plus rien d'autre à faire que d'errer autour de la cuisine et d'ennuyer Mrs Hudson alors qu'elle essayait de préparer du poulet rôti pour le dîner, ce que Sherlock lui avait assuré être le plat favori de John.

– J'espère, lui dit brusquement Sherlock en la regardant, que vous vous assurez que cette nourriture soit _bonne_.

– Sherlock, répondit Mrs Hudson avec un soupir exaspéré. Va lire un livre ou faire quelque chose d'autre. Tu me rends nerveuse.

– Ne soyez pas nerveuse, lui dit Sherlock. John est vraiment gentil.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu si nerveux, toi ?

Sherlock eut l'air indigné.

– Je ne suis pas nerveux _._ Je n'ai jamais été nerveux de toute ma vie.

– Si tu n'as jamais été nerveux de ta vie, comment peux-tu être sûr que tu ne l'es pas maintenant ? lui demanda Mrs Hudson.

C'était le genre d'interrogations que les personnes qui passaient beaucoup de temps avec Sherlock apprenaient à poser – elles le faisaient taire pendant un petit moment. Celle-ci fonctionna à merveille. Il médita la question, puis dit :

– John devrait avoir un téléphone.

– Il a un téléphone. Tu l'as appelé hier.

– Non, un téléphone qu'il aurait sur lui en permanence. Pour que je sache où il est.

– Je croyais que tu détestais parler au téléphone, lui fit remarquer Mrs Hudson.

– C'est le cas, répondit Sherlock, l'air pensif. Quelqu'un devrait inventer un moyen pour que les êtres humains puissent communiquer en écrivant simplement des mots les uns aux autres.

– Quelqu'un a inventé ça, l'informa Mrs Hudson. Ça s'appelle une « correspondance. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

– Sauf que ce serait instantané. Il ne faudrait pas attendre la poste. Comme un bipeur, mais en mieux, plus rapide, plus facile à utiliser. Un bipeur avec un clavier. Mais portable.

– Eh bien, pourquoi n'inventes-tu pas ça toi-même ? Je suis sûr que tu seras sur le point de l'avoir construit au moment où John arrivera.

– Je pourrais, dit Sherlock. Ça ne m'intéresse juste pas.

Il tapota des doigts sur la table de la cuisine et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air renfrogné pendant un petit moment, puis dit brusquement

– Que pensez-vous que Mycroft est en train de lui dire ?

– Rien de terrible, Sherlock.

Sherlock émit un son sceptique.

– Mycroft t'aime, Sherlock.

Sherlock émit un son encore plus sceptique. Mrs Hudson soupira.

– Il ne lui dira rien de terrible sur toi. Que pourrait-il dire, de toute façon ?

Sherlock songea. Puis il aventura prudemment :

– Il y a eu la fois où j'ai cru que les bijoux de Mrs Rainey's avaient été volé par un célèbre voleur de bijoux.

– Et il s'était avéré que ce n'était qu'une pie, se rappela Mrs Hudson en riant.

Sherlock bouda et elle se reprit, contrite.

– Désolée, chéri. Je ne voulais pas me moquer. Mais c'était vraiment drôle.

– C'était une erreur honnête ! protesta Sherlock. Aviez-vous déjà entendu parlé de pies qui s'introduisaient chez les gens pour leur voler des bijoux, avant ça ? Comment étais-je censé le prévoir ?

Mrs Hudson sourit et ouvrit le four pour vérifier son poulet. Sherlock annonça soudainement :

– Ils sont là.

Et il se dirigea prestement vers la porte d'entrée.

Mrs Hudson ne prit même pas la peine de questionner l'information ; Sherlock remarquait toujours des choses qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle essuya donc ses mains sur la serviette à thé et le suivit à un rythme plus lent. Quand elle arriva à la porte, Sherlock était en train de demander au garçon que Mycroft avait amené :

– Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté l'histoire de la pie ?

Mycroft contournait l'arrière de la voiture. Il leva les yeux au ciel en direction de Mrs Hudson quand il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

– Non, répondit-il en disparaissant dans la maison.

– Il n'a vraiment rien dit là-dessus, rassura le garçon qui devait être John Watson.

Il n'était pas aussi grand que Sherlock, mais ce n'était pas surprenant étant donné que Sherlock avait toujours été étrangement grand. John était à vrai dire plutôt dans la moyenne basse. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur du sable et étaient juste un peu trop longs, l'air épais mais plus faciles à dompter que les courbes burlesques de Sherlock, raisonnablement lisses avec des mèches aux bons endroits. Il était assez beau mais Mrs Hudson n'était pas certaine qu'il était ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Sherlock avait toujours été si violemment théâtral, excessif, la force de sa personnalité si imposante, qu'elle avait pensé que la première personne pour qui il aurait fait preuve d'un réel intérêt serait aussi éblouissante et aussi franchement charismatique que lui. John ressemblait à un des garçons les plus normaux que Mrs Hudson ait jamais vus, modeste et sympathique, et elle lui aurait probablement sourit gentiment dans la rue en songeant _Quel gentil jeune homme_ , sans se retourner ensuite. À côté de Sherlock, il semblait presque s'effacer.

– De quoi t'a-t-il parlé ? exigea de savoir Sherlock, circonspect.

– De rien. Cesse d'être malpoli et fais les présentations.

Et c'était là, soudainement, dans l'autorité tendrement perplexe de sa voix, dans cette façon avec laquelle il dépassa Sherlock pour s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire simple.

Il ne s'effaçait pas, il ne laissait pas Sherlock le piétiner, il n'essayait pas de combattre son Sherlockianisme. Il rejoignit juste Mrs Hudson calmement en ne s'arrêtant pas au niveau de son ami. C'était là, dans son _calme_ , qu'il dégageait un indéniable magnétisme qui nécessitait qu'on y regarde à deux fois pour le percevoir. Sherlock était le type de personne qui y regardait à deux fois. Ou, peut-être, qui était suffisamment intelligent pour le remarquer au premier coup d'œil. Soudain, le béguin évident du brun pour ce garçon faisait parfaitement sens pour elle.

– Vous devez être Mrs Hudson, dit John avec un charme automatique qui, Mrs Hudson en était sûr, devait rendre Sherlock envieux – le brun devait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se montrer charmant et avait donc décidé que c'était ennuyeux, stupide et inutile. Et vous êtes tout sauf une gouvernante, de ce qu'on m'a dit, continua John.

Ce qui avait dû être la description que lui avait fournie Sherlock, et c'était une description si adorable que Mrs Hudson eut envie de serrer le cadet Holmes dans ses bras, sauf que ce dernier en mourrait d'embarras. Mrs Hudson eut envie de serrer John dans ses bras. Elle voulait lui dire, _Nous nous inquiétons tellement que Sherlock soit seul, comment pourrons-nous jamais assez te remercier de le rendre aussi heureux qu'il l'a été récemment ?_ Ce qui aurait été pire que si elle serrait Sherlock contre elle. Alors elle se contenta d'un :

– Et vous devez être le Docteur Watson.

Il eut l'air perplexe et confus, envoyant un regard en direction de Sherlock.

– Pas...

– Non, bien sûr, pas encore, mais Sherlock m'a dit que c'était ton ambition. Et ne t'inquiète pas : je m'assurerai de ne pas prononcer le mot que tu n'aimes pas.

– Je... commença John en réfléchissant une seconde avant de se tourner vers Sherlock. J'ai un mot que je n'aime pas ?

– Mrs Hudson, dit Sherlock, visiblement agacé par son attitude. N'êtes-vous pas censée être en train de dresser le couvert ?

– N'es-tu pas censé prendre le sac de ton invité comme un gentleman et lui montrer sa chambre ? contra-t-elle avec coup d'œil à son attention.

Et Sherlock se renfrogna en prenant le sac de John et en disant :

– Par ici. »

Mrs Hudson sourit en regardant leur silhouette qui disparaissait dans les escaliers, et entendit John dire « Raconte-moi l'histoire de la pie » avec une voix amusée.

Elle revint à la cuisine où Mycroft avait extrait le poulet du four et y avait prélevé un morceau de peau pour lui-même.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien c'est mauvais pour ta santé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Il n'y a rien que je ne sache pas, Mrs Hudson, lui répondit-il.

– Tu sais aussi que ce poulet est cuit, je suppose ?

– _C'est_ cuit.

Elle étudia la viande. Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire, parce qu'il avait raison.

– Mets la table, lui dit-elle simplement.

Il lécha ses doigts, se lava les mains et attrapa quatre assiettes.

– Comment s'est passé le trajet ?

Il lui tournait le dos, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que son visage se fit insatisfait quand il répondit :

– Silencieusement.

Mrs Hudson secoua la tête, et pécha les pommes de terre hors de la poêle à frire.

– Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à payer les gens pour t'assurer qu'il aille bien.

– Je vous paie dans ce but, fit remarquer Mycroft.

– Et ça ne durera pas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

– Si. Ne pensez même pas à ça. Je ne sais pas comment les Holmes parviendraient à fonctionner sans vous.

Il dit cela avec légèreté, de cette façon qui était la sienne quand il disait des choses gentilles, et Mrs Hudson aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras sans qu'ils deviennent tout agacés par cet étalage d'affection. Car, des fois, ils méritaient vraiment d'être câlinés et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils semblaient prendre ça comme une punition. Ce qu'elle dit à voix haute pour les ramener à leur conversation initiale fut :

– Tu ne peux pas payer ses _amis._

– Il n'existait aucune preuve de cela jusqu'à aujourd'hui, puisqu'il ne s'est jamais fait d'ami avant.

– Tu es censé en être heureux, tu sais. Heureux du fait qu'il a un ami et qu'il en est heureux.

– J'en suis heureux, dit Mycroft en se déplaçant jusqu'à se tenir à côté d'elle pour découper le poulet.

Mrs Hudson l'observa.

– Tu es jaloux.

Mycroft se concentra sur la fourchette à rôti qu'il plantait dans le poulet pour le maintenir en place.

– D'un élève d'Eton âgé de dix-sept ans avec un goût pour les pulls horribles et une coupe de cheveux immonde ?

– Tu es celui qui l'a toujours connu le mieux, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

Les gestes de découpage de Mycroft étaient affûtés et précis.

– Votre travail est de prendre soin de _Sherlock,_ fit-il remarquer.

– Oui, admit-elle. Je prends soin de toi pour mon loisir.

Le trait d'humour le surprit et lui tira un rire franc, ce qui satisfit la soixantenaire. C'était difficile de faire rire ainsi l'un ou l'autre de ses garçons.

– Votre remarque est notée, lui dit-il - façon de Sherlock et lui pour signifier qu'elle avait raison - en même temps qu'il portait le poulet sur la table. Je vais les appeler pour le dîner.

– Est-ce que tu l'as menacé ? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Mycroft hésita juste à la sortie de la cuisine, puis revint sur ses pas.

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Je ne suis jamais certain de ce que les autres estiment être une « menace ». Je peux dire qu'il ne se laisse pas facilement démonter. Par rien. Je n'ai pas essayé de l'effrayer, mais je ne pourrais pas même si je le voulais.

– Tu pourrais le menacer, tu sais, juste un peu.

Mycroft leva les sourcils.

– Vraiment ? Je pensais que vous me mettriez au pilori d'avoir pu seulement considérer l'idée.

– Ça me va parfaitement si tu veux le menacer d'envoyer une troupe d'intervention à ses trousses s'il brisait le cœur de Sherlock.

– Vous avez passé trop de temps avec Sherlock récemment, lui dit Mycroft. Il vous a déteint dessus avec son mélo-dramatisme. Le cœur de personne ne sera brisé ici et certainement pas celui de Sherlock _._ Sherlock n'est pas comme ça.

Mrs Hudson secoua la tête.

– Mycroft. Comment est-il possible que la seule chose au monde que tu ignores soit celle _-_ ci? »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Rappelez-vous, faites vivre votre fandom : laissez des reviews.**

 **Des bisous et à jeudi pour la suite, exceptionnellement ;)**

Nauss


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello !**

Merci à **Selenia7** et **Illheart** pour vos reviews sur _The game,_ merci à **odea, Mimi Kitsune, Almayen, luma-az** et **Mana** pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

Merci à ma bêta de luxe, mon **Elie !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 11

.

John dormit remarquablement bien et s'éveilla tôt avec un sentiment de satisfaction pleine et entière. Il était dans un lit étrange dans une maison étrange, mais il était détendu et heureux, et il resta couché un petit peu pour savourer ce sentiment. La maison de Sherlock était absurde – énorme et imposante, tentaculaire et emplie de meubles antiques peu confortables – mais elle contenait également Sherlock et c'était suffisant pour John en cet instant. Si ce dernier avait réfléchi au-delà de ce brouillard de gaîté, il aurait pu y voir quelque chose de légèrement alarmant : jamais dans sa vie la conscience de la simple présence d'une personne sous le même toit que lui n'avait eu le pouvoir de le rendre heureux _._ Mais il ne s'autorisa pas à réfléchir au-delà de son brouillard de gaîté. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé la majorité de son existence à penser à tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il décida, surtout pendant ce week-end, de laisser Sherlock être la seule chose dans sa vie à laquelle il ne réfléchirait pas. Du moins pas encore.

C'était toujours étrange de s'éveiller dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, cependant, même en étant plutôt heureux d'y être, et John prit son temps pour s'habiller, espérant entendre des gens se déplacer quand il aurait terminé. Ce ne fut pas le cas, la maison demeurait silencieuse. Il avait faim, cependant – il approchait même la famine – et il décida finalement de partir en quête de petit-déjeuner.

Il descendit prudemment les escaliers. Il n'était pas certain de se souvenir quelle chambre Sherlock lui avait dit être la sienne et il ne voulait de toute façon pas le réveiller si jamais il était toujours endormi. Sherlock dormait rarement et le garçon blond s'était fait loi de ne pas le réveiller s'il pouvait l'éviter. Lestrade disait que ça n'aidait pas à réduire la prévalence de son nom sur le registre des retards, mais personne n'avait vraiment l'air de s'en soucier.

Le rez-de-chaussée embaumait une odeur délicieuse que John suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où ils avaient mangé leur dîner, la veille. Mrs Hudson faisait frire du bacon et elle lui sourit chaleureusement quand il entra.

« Bonjour, mon chéri, dit-elle. Tu as bien dormi ?

– Merveilleusement bien, dit-il en tentant de rendre discrète sa bouche salivante.

– Est-ce que tu préfères les œufs brouillés, lui demanda-t-elle, ou bien pochés ?

John chercha et en vint à la conclusion qu'en dehors du lycée, personne ne lui avait jamais préparé d'œufs avant. Il se sentit vaguement coupable que Mrs Hudson lui en propose.

– Vous n'avez pas à cuisiner mon petit-déjeuner.

Mrs Hudson lui adressa un _tsk._

– Bien sûr que si ! Tu es un invité ici !

– Brouillés, répondit John après une seconde, parce qu'elle continuait à le regarder en attendant. Mais je devrais au moins mettre la table.

– Si tu insistes. Juste pour trois, ce matin. Mycroft a dû rentrer à Londres pour le travail.

– Est-ce qu'il est venu jusqu'ici juste pour m'amener ? demanda John, se sentant à nouveau vaguement coupable alors qu'il localisait les assiettes à disposer sur la table. J'aurais pu simplement prendre le train.

– Sottises. Ne sois pas bête. Je pense que Mycroft avait vraiment l'intention de rester mais son travail est imprévisible. Voilà du café, chéri, si tu préfères, mais je pense que le thé est bien meilleur pour la santé.

À vrai dire, John préférait prendre du café le matin, mais il ne voulait pas contrarier Mrs Hudson, alors il dit :

– Oui, du thé, c'est très bien, merci.

Il regarda la table qu'il venait de dresser et essaya de penser à quel autre service il pourrait rendre.

– J'espère que Mycroft ne t'as pas effrayé, poursuivit Mrs Hudson. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas t'avoir fait peur, mais il n'est pas très doué pour savoir quand il se montre autoritaire ou pas.

John songea qu'il lui semblait qu'« autoritaire » était l'état par défaut de Mycroft, et Sherlock l'approuverait certainement sur ce point.

– Il ne m'a pas effrayé, la rassura-t-il avant de demander, curieux, et parce que Sherlock ne parlait jamais de sa famille (John ne parlait pas plus de la sienne, d'ailleurs) : Est-ce que vous les avez éduqués tous les deux ?

– Oh, non, répondit Mrs Hudson. Je n'ai jamais connu Mycroft autrement qu'adulte. Ce qui est une partie de son problème. Mycroft a grandi bien trop vite afin d'offrir à Sherlock le luxe de ne jamais devoir le faire du tout. Ce qui est une partie du problème _Sherlock._ Et mon travail consiste à m'assurer qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas, commenta-t-elle en lui envoyant un sourire joyeux alors qu'elle déposait une assiette sur la table. Voilà pour toi.

John s'assit.

– C'est merveilleux _._ Merci.

– Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Et voilà ton thé, offrit-elle en laissant la tasse près de lui alors qu'il attaquait son petit-déjeuner. Comment s'est passé votre partie de Cluedo hier soir ?

La suggestion avait été celle de Mrs Hudson. Sherlock s'était montré horrifié rien que par le fait qu'ils aient eu le jeu à la maison, mais Mrs Hudson avait expliqué qu'elle l'avait amené pour y jouer avec sa sœur. John avait pensé qu'une partie serait amusante. Ç'avait été une erreur.

– Terrible, dit-il. Nous ne jouerons plus jamais au Cluedo.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, dit Sherlock, entrant soudainement dans la cuisine.

Il était vêtu sévèrement dans ce qui ressemblait à une moitié d'uniforme d'Eton, et John se demanda si le dress-code serait formel tout le week-end et s'il avait amené les bons vêtements. Sherlock s'assit à la table et l'informa sagement :

– J'ai trouvé que la partie s'était bien passée.

– La partie ne s'est pas bien passée, dit John en choisissant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ses vêtements pour le moment.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il est impossible que l'assassin soit la victime, Sherlock.

– C'était la seule explication logique.

– Ce n'est pas permis par les règles _._

– Les règles sont stupides.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire aujourd'hui, les garçons ? demanda aimablement Mrs Hudson en posant une assiette de petit-déjeuner devant Sherlock.

– Je comptais travailler un peu plus sur l'affaire, dit Sherlock, puis pour John : J'ai décidé d'essayer de décrypter le code à nouveau. J'avais laissé reposer ça un petit moment. Je me suis dit qu'un nouveau départ serait pour le mieux.

– Sherlock, gronda Mrs Hudson. John n'est pas venu jusqu'ici pour te regarder essayer de décrypter un code.

– Il aime bien ça, insista Sherlock. Il essaie d'aider. Parfois il y arrive même un peu.

Il n'y avait que de la part de Sherlock que cela pouvait être considéré comme un réel compliment, songea John.

– Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, » assura-t-il à Mrs Hudson, en toute franchise.

Ce serait presque relaxant de s'asseoir tranquillement pendant que Sherlock serait aux prises avec son problème. Ce serait, songea John, aussi proche de se sentir chez lui que ce que John avait ressenti ces dernier jours.

* * *

Sherlock haïssait le code. Le code était la chose qu'il aimait le moins au monde. Le code lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il le repoussa loin de lui et annonça brusquement :

« Nous sortons.

John leva les yeux de l'endroit où il s'était posé pour travailler également sur le décryptage. Une série de lettres étaient écrites et barrées sur la feuille face à lui, des choses que Sherlock avait écartées des siècles auparavant. Il demanda calmement :

– On va où ?

– Je ne sais pas. N'importe où. Les options sont limitées ici, cependant. J'imagine que nous pouvons aller en ville et voir s'il s'y passe quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais je peux déjà te dire que rien d'intéressant ne va s'y passer. Mrs Hudson ! cria Sherlock, en bondissant du sol de la bibliothèque où ils travaillaient.

– Ne crie pas, dit Mrs Hudson quand elle apparut à la porte.

– Nous allons en ville, l'informa Sherlock.

La soixantenaire eut l'air ravi.

– Oh, parfait. Vous pourrez vous arrêter chez Mr Notoriano et choisir une pièce de viande pour le dîner de ce soir.

Sherlock fit une moue.

– J'aimerais mieux éviter.

– Tu es celui qui as refusé de me laisser acheter une des pièces de viande hier parce que tu ne les estimais pas acceptables. Je refuse de te voir critiquer ce que je pourrais ramener, si tu vas en ville de toute façon, le houspilla Mrs Hudson avant de se tourner vers l'autre adolescent : John, fais-le s'arrêter chez le boucher et choisir quelque chose pour le dîner.

– Oui, Mrs Hudson, promit John.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils dans sa direction mais décida que ça ne valait pas le coup d'exprimer sa contrariété.

– Bien, » soupira-t-il lourdement, pour montrer combien il était incongru de lui demander d'exécuter quelque chose d'aussi trivial, avant de se précipiter à l'étage pour prendre son manteau.

La ville n'était pas loin, une marche rapide d'une demi-heure que Sherlock connaissait par cœur parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose à faire ici à part marcher jusqu'à la ville. John semblait intéressé par le paysage et, pour la première fois, Sherlock souhaitait avoir plus de connaissances sur ces choses stupides qui intéressaient les touristes, comme le moment où avait été fondé l'abbaye et autres informations inutiles. Mais il ne connaissait rien de tout ça, alors ils marchèrent en silence, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant. Ils passaient régulièrement de longs moment en silence. C'était agréable. John était la seule personne qu'il ait rencontré qui ne ressentait pas le besoin de papoter inutilement en permanence, qui le laissait rester silencieux pendant de vastes durées de temps et qui ne lui demandait pas constamment à quoi il était en train de penser.

À un moment malgré tout, son ami finit par dire :

« Pourquoi tu es bien habillé comme ça ?

– Je ne suis pas bien habillé, répondit Sherlock, surpris.

– Si. T'es habillé comme si on était au lycée.

– Je ne porte pas de cravate, fit remarquer Sherlock, logique.

– Oui, et tu n'en mets quasi jamais à l'école non plus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je porte ? Quelque chose de ridicule comme un jean ? demanda Sherlock d'un ton cinglant.

John jeta un coup d'œil éloquent au jean qu'il portait actuellement.

– Les jeans sont fait pour les gens comme toi, dit Sherlock.

John lui envoya le regard qu'il lui envoyait parfois, mi-amusé mi-agacé. Sherlock avait appris à reconnaître ce regard comme l'indice qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de désagréable.

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire, amenda-t-il comme une vague excuse.

– En effet, admit John. Je ne devrais pas, mais je comprends.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, ton problème ne se situe pas dans le fait que tu portes des jeans. Ce sont ces pulls horribles que tu mets.

John eut l'air franchement choqué, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de combien ses pulls étaient hideux, ce que Sherlock avait du mal à croire.

– J'aime mes pulls, protesta-t-il.

– Je sais que tu les aimes. Et je les aime aussi, puisque tu les apprécies, et ils me manqueraient atrocement si tu décidais soudainement de t'habiller de façon séduisante. Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'ils sont horribles, John.

– M'habiller de façon séduisante ? répéta John. Par opposition à comme je m'habille maintenant ?

– Tu es séduisant, il n'y pas à remettre ça en question. Ta façon de t'habiller est un sujet tout autre. Tu n'aimes pas attirer l'attention sur toi. À essayer d'atteindre ce but, tu es allé dans la direction opposée.

– Tout le monde ne veut pas avoir l'air d'une affiche de mode en permanence, rétorqua le garçon blond d'un air boudeur.

– Tu es vexé ? lui demanda Sherlock. Ne sois pas vexé. Je te l'ai dit, j'aime tes pulls. Ils sont très _John Watson_. J'aime tout ce qui est _John Watson_.

John ne trébucha pas, ni tomba, ni rien de si théâtral, et une personne ordinaire et stupide n'aurait rien remarqué du tout, mais Sherlock était une personne ni ordinaire ni stupide et il y eut un léger tressaut dans le rythme des pas de John quand il prononça cette phrase. Il se demanda soudain s'il n'était pas autorisé à dire ce genre de choses. Il ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il était supposé dire ou non, principalement parce qu'il s'en fichait. Sauf quand John était en jeu.

– Désolé, tenta-t-il. Est-ce que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ?

– Non, c'est bon, répondit lentement John, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. C'est bon.

Sherlock n'était pas certain que ce soit vrai, mais si John disait que tout allait bien, il était certain que le blond s'assurerait que tout aille réellement bien. Alors Sherlock laissa tomber le sujet.

John dit, après un moment de silence :

– Je ne suis pas certain de la conclusion de cette conversation pour moi : est-ce que je suis censé acheter de nouveaux pulls, ou bien... ?

Sherlock sourit. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

– Non. Garde tes pulls. »

Ils approchaient de la ville, et John commenta « C'est beau », comme s'il n'était pas lui-même ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans les environs, ce que Sherlock trouva ridicule, mais il n'émit qu'un _mmh_ évasif et les mena à travers les rues. Il notait chaque fois que les yeux de John exprimaient de l'intérêt pour quelque chose et s'assurait de faire une pause pour qu'il puisse inspecter tout ce qu'il voulait autant qu'il le souhaitait. Sherlock essaya de penser à tout ce qu'il savait dire à propos de la ville, mais c'était franchement peu. Ce qu'il savait faire, par contre, c'était déduire exactement qui vivait ou travaillait dans chacun des bâtiments devant lesquels ils passaient. Alors il le fit, gratifié chaque fois par ces petits compliments que John lui offrait régulièrement face à cet affichage de talent.

Finalement, ils atteignirent la boucherie et Sherlock prit une inspiration profonde avant de les faire entrer. Il haïssait le boucher. Le sentiment était mutuel. Sherlock s'en fichait plutôt mais il trouvait inacceptable que l'homme ne mette pas automatiquement de côté ses meilleures pièces de viande pour Mrs Hudson. Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les commerçants de la ville ne donnaient pas automatiquement à Mrs Hudson le meilleur de tout, alors qu'elle le méritait clairement.

Malheureusement, Mr Notoriano n'était pas au magasin : c'était son fils qui était présent. Mr Notoriano n'aurait jamais engagé un conflit mais Angelo, lui, n'y manquerait pas. En temps normal, Sherlock ne s'en serait pas soucié, mais il savait qu'il ne pardonnerait pas un seul mot de la part d'Angelo à l'encontre de John.

« Oh, si ça serait pas sa Seigneurie, ricana Angelo avec mépris. Revenue voir si la viande est suffisamment acceptable pour sa bouche précieuse ?

John se tendit à ses côtés, ce qui était une habitude que Sherlock avait remarqué chez lui chaque fois qu'il risquait d'être confronté à un conflit. Sherlock y voyait deux raisons sans doute vraies à proportion égale : une tentative pour John de compenser sa petite taille et un talent à la bagarre que le génie lui suspectait.

Sherlock ignora Angelo, ce qui n'était pas sa conduite habituelle, mais il prit conscience que le danger n'était pas que lui-même perde son sang froid, aujourd'hui. C'était que John perde son sang froid. Il ne se plaçait pas habituellement en position de médiateur de conflit mais il devait le faire maintenant. Alors il se pencha sur la vitrine où était exposée la viande et fronça les sourcils vers le porc.

Et, par chance, la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et Mr Notoriano entra dans le magasin.

– Oh, dit-il. Sherlock.

Mr Notoriano vivait en Angleterre depuis son enfance, mais il restait toujours une trace tenace de l'Italie dans sa voix. Cela semblait toujours particulièrement présent quand il prononçait le nom de Sherlock.

– Je peux m'en occuper, Angelo, dit platement Mr Notoriano à son fils qui se renfrogna et sortit à pas pesants du commerce.

– Charmant, comme toujours, fit remarquer Sherlock, une fois la porte close, parce qu'il ne pouvait y résister. Ce porc à l'air passable. La qualité du reste de la viande est discutable à l'extrême.

Mr Notoriano soupira bruyamment et demanda entre ses dents serrées :

– Est-ce que tu veux un morceau de porc, donc ?

– Évidemment, » répondit Sherlock en jetant un coup d'œil à John qui s'était approché de la vitrine à l'entrée du magasin et regardait la rue au dehors.

Sherlock observa attentivement Mr Notoriano, parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour faire correctement ce qu'il devait faire, paya, accepta les tranches de viande et se précipita hors du magasin, John à sa suite.

« Angelo et quelques autres mecs sont passés dans la rue dans cette direction, dit le blond.

– Et alors ? répondit Sherlock.

– Angelo te déteste.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

– Pourquoi ? insista John.

– La plupart des gens me détestent, John. Oh, regarde, voilà Angelo et compagnie. Attention, je suis certain qu'ils vont essayer de nous dire quelque chose de hautement insultant et échouer misérablement parce que ce sont des idiots. Les idiots sont toujours nuls en insultes.

John jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Sherlock savait qu'il cataloguait les informations. Angelo, deux autres garçons, tous quelques années plus vieux et quelques centimètres plus grands que John, qui, cependant, était plus entraîné qu'eux. Sherlock savait que c'était ce que John pensait.

– Nous n'allons pas nous battre contre eux, lui dit Sherlock.

– Qui a parlé de se battre ? demanda John.

– J'aime cette chemise, continua Sherlock. Je ne veux pas mettre du sang dessus.

– Eh ! cria Angelo, derrière eux. Enfoiré !

– Il continue de confondre mon nom avec ce terme, remarqua platement Sherlock.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda John.

– Je ne lui ai rien fait, répondit Sherlock avec de l'impatience dans la voix.

Ils arrivaient en bordure de la ville à présent, sur la route qui menait à la propriété des Holmes, et Sherlock ne pensait pas qu'ils les auraient suivis jusque-là.

– J'imagine que c'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ramènes un de tes trous-du-cul de petits copains pleins de fric en ville avec toi, continua Angelo, ce qui fit rire ses amis comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était hilarant.

Mais c'était suffisant. Pas un mot sur John n'était tolérable. Sherlock s'arrêta net et se tourna vers John en lui tendant le porc.

– Pourrais-tu tenir ça pour moi ?

– Je croyais qu'on n'allait pas se battre, rappela John.

– J'ai changé d'avis.

– Allez, ne sois pas bête. Ils sont cons et tu ne permets jamais à des crétins comme eux de t'atteindre. Et, de toute façon, tu aimes ta chemise. Je ne tiendrai pas la viande pendant que tu te bats.

– Non, toi, tu ne vas certainement pas te battre, dit Sherlock. Tu es mon invité.

– Cette conversation n'a absolument aucun sens, l'informa John. Je ne prends pas le porc. Continue juste de marcher.

Sherlock soupira bruyamment, serra les dents et reprit sa marche.

– Je pourrais me défendre, tu sais, dit-il d'un ton maussade.

Les railleries continuaient derrière eux et Angelo balança à John quelque chose comme :

– Combien il te paie ? Ça doit être une blinde, pour que tu baises un robot comme lui !

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que John s'était retourné à une vitesse telle que Sherlock ne put l'arrêter, et il flanqua un coup de poing parfait à Angelo qui roula sur le sol.

Sherlock fut suffisamment pris de court pour simplement se tenir là pendant une seconde, les yeux fixés sur la scène. Comme les deux acolytes.

– Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se battre, remarqua-t-il à son tour.

– Ouais, répondit John, esquivant un coup d'un des amis d'Angelo. Désolé pour ça.

Il baissa la tête et fonça sur son adversaire, lui faisant suffisamment perdre l'équilibre pour qu'ils tombent sur le bitume en un amas de membres.

Sherlock soupira, jeta le porc par terre et dit à l'acolyte d'Angelo, résigné :

– Je suppose que tu vas essayer de m'envoyer un crochet du droit, parce que tu es prévisible, mais ce serait plus malin pour toi de…

L'acolyte balança son crochet du droit et Sherlock l'esquiva.

– Oui, je te le disais. Prévisible.

Sherlock tenta d'atteindre son rein, mais il ne parvint pas à un coup direct car son adversaire utilisa l'avantage de son poids pour les faire tomber au sol. Pendant quelques secondes, Sherlock eut les poumons suffisamment vides d'air pour qu'il esquive en retard le coup qui était destiné à sa tête et un poing érafla sa pommette juste quand il reculait sa tête hors de portée. Agacé, il parvint à lever son genoux et à le connecter solidement avec l'aine de son adversaire qui roula sur le côté loin de lui en hurlant de douleur. Sherlock prit un instant pour regarder le ciel au-dessus de sa tête et reprendre son souffle.

La main de John apparut dans son champ de vision et l'aida à se relever.

– C'était pas mal, dit John.

– Tu as l'air surpris.

Sherlock déplissa ses vêtements et fit l'inventaire de ses blessures. Quelques contusions, la plus importante étant celle qu'il sentait fleurir sur sa joue. Pas de sang sur sa chemise mais il y avait fait un accroc au moment de sa chute au sol, ce qui était déplorable.

Il se tourna vers John qui ne paraissait pas se porter très mal. Un peu de sang sur sa lèvre, qu'il avait essuyé, et un air poussiéreux dû à sa chute… Mais le changement le plus important était le teint un peu plus soutenu sur ses joues et le brillant de ses yeux.

– Ça t'a plu, nota Sherlock.

– Non, nia John, en un mensonge évident. Mais ils l'ont mérité.

Sherlock observa les alentours. Angelo et un des acolytes n'étaient plus nulle part en vue. L'adversaire personnel de Sherlock était toujours en train d'essayer de se remettre. La seule véritable perte dans tout ça, c'était le porc, songea Sherlock.

– Mrs Hudson ne va pas être contente à propos du dîner, fit-il remarquer.

Puis il se remit à marcher vers la maison parce qu'il ne servait à rien de retourner chez le boucher.

– Ou à propos de la bagarre, j'imagine, nota John, l'air chagriné.

– Elle n'en saura rien. Je suis passé expert dans l'art de garder ça secret. Et Angelo et ses accointances ne vont pas en parler, parce qu'ils ne voudront pas admettre qu'ils se sont fait battre par deux pédales. S'ils disent quoi que ce soit, ils feront croire qu'ils ont gagné et alors Mrs Hudson ressentira de la pitié pour nous, pas de la colère. Donc si nous nous faufilons sans être vus en rentrant, nous sommes saufs. Il nous faut trouver une histoire plausible pour le porc. Et, comme il est de notoriété publique que je suis exigeant sur les pièces de viandes, nous lui dirons juste qu'aucune n'était acceptable selon nous.

– Et pour ton œil au beurre noir ?

– Je suis maladroit, annonça Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaules. Notre vrai problème, c'est que tu mens de façon affligeante.

– C'est faux.

– C'est vrai, lui dit Sherlock. C'est quelque chose que nous devrons vraiment travailler. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es avec moi. Je vais prendre soin de cette partie de l'affaire. C'est notre partenariat.

– C'est un partenariat, ce qu'on a ?

– Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que c'était ?

– De l'amitié.

– N'est-ce pas comme un partenariat ?

– J'imagine que si.

Ils restèrent silencieux une seconde, puis Sherlock ne put s'en empêcher : il commença à rire. Et une fois qu'il fut lancé, il ne parvint plus à s'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais réellement expérimenté une telle chose avant, mais il vivait un réel fou rire.

– Oh merde, dit John, alarmé. Tu t'es tapé la tête fort comment ?

Sherlock secoua la tête, cherchant sa respiration.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? John semblait honnêtement perplexe.

– Toi, parvint à prononcer Sherlock. Tu me dis qu'on ne va pas se battre. Et puis tu te retournes instantanément et tu le frappes. Pourquoi prendre la peine de me dire ça si c'était ce que tu comptais faire ?

La bouche de John se tordit, amusée.

– Je ne savais pas que j'allais le faire jusqu'à… Et toi alors ? Tu me demandes de tenir le porc comme si tu voulais juste refaire tes lacets. Comme si j'allais te laisser te battre avec trois enfoirés pendant je resterais là à porter du _porc_.

John riait aussi maintenant, ce qui était formidable, parce que Sherlock considérait toujours les jours où John riait comme des jours formidables.

– Tu confonds, lui dit-il. Ils pensent qu'« enfoiré » est mon nom, pas le leur. »

Ce qui fit rire John encore plus fort et Sherlock songea qu'il n'avait jamais vécu une sortie en ville si satisfaisante que celle-là.

* * *

La méthode de faufilage à toute épreuve de Sherlock impliquait de grimper à un arbre. John aurait dû le voir venir. Mais il suivit docilement et se laissa tomber à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Sherlock après lui et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua l'arrière de son crâne.

« Sherlock, commença-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule pour le maintenir immobile et toucha du bout des doigts la masse de cheveux collante de sang.

Sherlock tressaillit et se dégagea d'un pas.

– Ce n'est rien. Une égratignure mineure. Ça ne saigne plus.

John soupira profondément.

– Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Assieds-toi, je vais nettoyer ça pour toi.

– Tu n'es pas encore médecin, tu sais, lui rappela Sherlock.

– Ça sera un bon entraînement, répondit John en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

– Je peux me nettoyer seul.

– Tu ne peux pas nettoyer efficacement l'arrière de ton crâne.

La salle de bain de Sherlock était bien fournie en matériel de premiers soins. John supposa que ça ne devrait pas le surprendre.

– Sois un bon patient et assieds-toi sans bouger.

Sherlock s'asseyait sur la chaise de son bureau, ses bras croisés et la mine contrariée, quand John revint dans la chambre.

– Je vais _bien._

– Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'allais pas bien, mais cette blessure doit être nettoyée.

Il commença à s'en occuper. Sherlock tressaillit à nouveau mais ne dit rien et John pouvait dire qu'il était sur le point de bouder.

– Où as-tu appris à te battre ? lui demanda-t-il pour tenter de dissiper la bouderie.

– Comment ça, « où » ? Je n'ai pas suivi de cours pour ça, ni rien du genre. J'ai juste... appris.

John pouvait facilement lire entre ces lignes. Sherlock avait probablement appris à se battre par nécessité très tôt dans sa vie, tout comme John, mais pour des raisons différentes. Et comme tout ce qu'il décidait d'apprendre par lui-même, il l'avait acquis jusqu'à la perfection.

– C'est quoi, l'histoire entre toi et Angelo ? demanda John.

– Il n'y a pas d'histoire.

– C'est évident qu'il y a une histoire, Sherlock. Pourquoi il pense que t'es gay ?

– Parce que je vais dans une école pour riches, il pense qu'on est tous gay à Eton. Est-ce que c'est à nouveau à propos du truc avec Trevor ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était une _expérience._

– Ça ne serait pas un problème, si tu étais gay, Sherlock, dit John, en toute honnêteté, parce qu'il le pensait réellement.

– Je sais que ça ne serait pas un problème, ponctua Sherlock avant de siffler sa douleur : Est-ce que tu fais attention, un peu?

– Pas particulièrement, répondit John avec légèreté.

Sherlock soupira bruyamment.

– Je déteste quand tu fais de l'humour.

– C'est faux, tu ne détestes pas ça.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses qu'il y a forcément une histoire pour qu'Angelo me haïsse, dit Sherlock en revenant soudainement au sujet de conversation précédent. Les gens ne m'aiment pas. Ils ne m'aiment pas parce que je suis plus intelligent qu'eux et que je n'essaie pas de faire croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Les gens n'aiment pas ça. Je n'en ai rien à faire, qu'ils n'aiment pas ça, ce qui les fait m'aimer encore moins. Tu es la seule personne que j'aie jamais rencontrée qui donne l'impression de m'aimer.

Sherlock avait dit ça comme un fait, juste une autre conclusion logique qu'il avait tirée, mais John y ressentit un poids étrange dans la poitrine, une giclée d'adrénaline avec l'envie de trouver chacune des personnes qui n'aimaient pas Sherlock pour les obliger à réaliser combien elles avaient tort. Sherlock essayait. Oui, il ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Il était direct et corrosif et insultant. Mais Sherlock était aussi intelligent, il était intéressant, amusant quand il le souhaitait, et il pouvait être une compagnie agréable, juste une présence réconfortante quand on ne voulait pas être seul au monde. Pour tout ce qu'il pouvait être incroyablement exigeant, Sherlock ne voulait réellement rien d'autre qu'un _ami_ , quelqu'un pour l'écouter et être là et à qui parler, et John ne pouvait pas comprendre que personne avant lui n'ait apparemment vu combien il était profondément hors du commun. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde, de Mycroft à Angelo, semblait penser que John avait besoin de se faire payer pour être l'ami de Sherlock. Il se demanda si ce dernier vivait avec la même peur.

– John ? Interrogea Sherlock, probablement à cause de son trop long silence.

John s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Je t'aime pour de vrai. Je n'en… donne pas juste l'impression.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Interrompu par Sherlock :

– Cette... chose que tu as faite, c'était… bien.

– Quelle chose ? demanda John, perdu.

– Frapper Angelo.

– Défendre ton honneur, dit John avec une légèreté forcée. Ça pourrait faire jaser.

– C'est à peu près tout ce que les gens savent faire, admit Sherlock.

Les cheveux de Sherlock étaient merveilleux. Le sang en était totalement nettoyé, à présent, et la plaie était propre, et ses cheveux étaient épais entre ses doigts, et John n'avait jamais réalisé avant combien il avait envie de les toucher. Il tourna sa main dans les boucles juste au-dessus de la plaie, et Sherlock s'inclina légèrement sous la caresse. John s'arrêta et déglutit, puis passa ses doigts doucement à travers ses cheveux, se disant qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre coupure qu'il aurait manquée, laissant le bout de ses ongles ratisser doucement son crâne. Il entendit Sherlock inspirer plus fort, émettre un petit son qu'il ne pouvait pas interpréter.

– Ça te fait mal ? interrogea-t-il, se demandant s'il n'avait pas réellement manqué une coupure quelque part.

– Absolument pas, répondit Sherlock, sa voix plus basse que d'habitude, ce qui fit prendre conscience à John qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Sherlock, que ses mains étaient verrouillées sur les cheveux de Sherlock et que sa tête était juste au niveau de sa taille. S'il contournait Sherlock, se déplaçait devant lui, se mettait face à lui, faisait un pas en avant, envahissait son espace personnel, ses mains toujours serrées sur les boucles et avec l'arc que formait cette bouche juste devant lui, Sherlock le laisserait-il faire ? Le regarderait-il avec ses yeux éthérés, tendrait-il un de ses doigts longs et élégants pour attraper le bouton de son jean…

John exécuta rapidement un pas en arrière, laissant tomber ses mains d'entre les mèches de Sherlock et s'éclaircissant la gorge.

– Tu es... bien, dit-il. _La plaie_ est bien. Propre.

– Je t'avais bien dit que j'allais bien, dit Sherlock, et sa voix semblait parfaitement normale et John se demanda s'il s'était imaginé tout cet interlude.

Sherlock se leva et le dépassa comme s'il n'était pas là, figé dans son état d'essayer-de-ne-pas-fantasmer-sur-son-meilleur-ami.

– Tu devrais aller te rendre présentable.

John résista à l'élan de jeter un coup d'œil à l'avant de son jean, principalement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas atteint un état d'excitation visible – pour l'instant – mais on ne savait jamais ce que Sherlock pouvait remarquer.

– Pourquoi dois-je me rendre présentable ? demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas le couiner, hyper-conscient de son propre corps.

Sherlock ouvrit sa garde-robe et répondit.

– Parce que tu viens de te battre dans la rue et que ça se voit, et je ne serai jamais capable de mentir efficacement pour nous si tu as du sang sur ta lèvre et de la terre sur tes vêtements. Alors va t'occuper de ça.

– D'accord, » approuva John parce que, eh bien, évidemment.

 _Va_ _t'occuper_ _de ça._ Il perdait l'esprit. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et décida de tout mettre sur le compte de l'intense frustration sexuelle. C'était ça, et rien d'autre. Il n'était pas désorienté, se dit-il, il était... refoulé. Par chance, il jouissait du luxe d'avoir une salle de bain privée, ici, dans laquelle il pourrait s'occuper de choses, comme Sherlock venait de le lui ordonner. Parfait. Il ne penserait même pas à Sherlock tout en le faisant. Pas trop.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Bises à tous et à lundi !**

Nauss

PS : rappelez-vous : soutenez vos fandoms, laissez des reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tous !**

Le chapitre douze est là (et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le chapitre 13 pour vendredi, désolée mes ptits choux, mais j'ai fait le forcing auprès d'Elie-bêta-d'amour pour commencer à publier cette traduction alors qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup avancée dans la relecture, malgré ses réticences à ma précipitation, et la publication a effectivement rattrapé sa relecture. Mea culpa, j'étais trop enthousiaste :3 Ce sera donc la surprise pour vendredi ! ).

Dans tous les cas : MERCIS pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précedents **, odea, admamu x2, Clélia x11, Zelda, Mimi Kitsune, Manon x5, Mana, S10** et **Luma-az**! Merci pour vos follows et vos favs ! Merci à **Nunaat** pour ta review sur _Anatomie d'un stéthoscope_!

Merci à mon **Elie d'amour** pour ta bêta parfaite, et désolée pour la pression temporelle involontaire... Promis, je ne suis pas un tyran en tant qu'auteure, en vrai.

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SAVAING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 12

.

John était devenu une exception à tant de ses règles que Sherlock l'avait placé dans un compartiment à part de son analyse du reste de la race humaine. Il y avait Les Gens, les millions de Gens sur cette planète avec lui, et ils répondaient tous à des caractéristiques. Sherlock appréciait une minorité de ces caractéristiques et détestait la majorité d'entre elles, mais Les Gens partageaient les mêmes propriétés de base, compréhensibles. Même Mycroft était définissable pour Sherlock qui pouvait le diviser en algorithmes d'attitudes prédictibles.

Et puis il y avait John Watson, qui restait seul dans son compartiment, parce que Sherlock n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire de lui et avait presque complètement renoncé à cette idée. Sherlock, en règle générale, n'aimait pas les gens. Il reconnaissait bien aimer John. Sherlock, en règle générale, chérissait de passer du temps seul. Il admettait qu'il en était arrivé à haïr chaque minute passée sans John. Sherlock, en règle générale, était ennuyé par tout ce que tout le monde pouvait lui dire. Il reconnaissait qu'il trouvait sans cesse John fascinant. Sherlock, en règle générale, ne perdait pas la tête à glousser comme un idiot. Il admettait que John avait la capacité de provoquer ça chez lui. Sherlock, en règle générale, s'attendait à ce que tout le monde qu'il rencontrait finisse par être méprisant et sur la défensive en moins de dix minutes. Il admettait que John n'avait jamais été une seule fois comme ça avec lui, même quand Sherlock savait qu'il l'avait effectivement agacé. Sherlock, en règle générale, ne s'intéressait pas à ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Il admettait que ce que John pensait de lui était d'une importance capitale. Sherlock, en règle générale, ne faisait jamais le moindre effort pour être amusant. Il reconnaissait que faire rire John était devenu un des délices de sa vie. Sherlock, en règle générale, ne pensait pas que les gens étaient beaux. Il admettait qu'il pensait définitivement que John l'était. Sherlock, en règle générale, ne pensait pas aux lèvres des gens ni à la texture qu'elles devaient avoir quand elles étaient correctement embrassées. Il admettait penser aux lèvres de John de cette façon beaucoup trop fréquemment pour quelqu'un de son niveau intellectuel.

Et même pire que pour quelqu'un de son niveau intellectuel : Sherlock, en règle générale, n'aimait pas qu'on le touche. Il avait remarqué, avec un détachement curieux, comment les taux d'hormones avaient explosé chez tous ceux qui l'entouraient à Eton. Il avait conduit l'expérimentation Trevor et avait déterminé que le sexe était ennuyeux au-delà de ce qu'il pensait possible d'imaginer, et cela avait signé la fin de la chose pour lui. Il n'y avait plus jamais pensé depuis ce jour, pas même une fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre John. Et c'était agaçant. Sherlock, en règle générale, n'aimait pas être touché, puis John avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux et Sherlock avait entièrement perdu le train de chaque pensée dont le processus d'analyse était en cours, parce que ça avait été merveilleux d'une façon à laquelle il n'était absolument pas préparé. Il n'était toujours pas entièrement certain qu'il voulait avoir des relations sexuelles avec John Watson, mais pour la première fois, il voyait l'intérêt du sens du toucher. Il voulait tous ses cinq sens imbibés par John, emplis par nulle autre donnée que John. C'était un désir si absurde que ça le rendait furieux, mais il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'y soustraire. Il n'arrivait à rien faire à propos de ce fait qu'était John Watson.

Il ne parvenait pas à lire les pensées de John à ce propos. Avec Trevor, ça avait été incroyablement facile parce qu'il s'en fichait _._ Il ne voulait pas perdre John. Il ne pourrait supporter de faire un jour quelque chose qui aurait pour conséquence que John cesse de le regarder comme John le regardait aujourd'hui.

Toute cette situation était agaçante. Plus agaçante que ce stupide code du Taman Shud. Sherlock ne dormait pas et descendit finalement au rez-de-chaussée, s'assit à la table et s'immergea dans le code pour arrêter de penser à s'immerger dans John à la place.

Mrs Hudson finit par descendre et sembla surprise de le trouver ici, ce qui était étrange parce qu'il n'était pas inhabituel que Sherlock soit assis toute la nuit à travailler.

« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un gloussement de la mère poule qu'elle était.

– Je n'étais pas fatigué, répondit Sherlock, ce qui n'était pas franchement la vérité : il était épuisé, mais incapable de dormir.

– Mr Hardwicke a téléphoné hier pour dire qu'un de ses moutons était mort, l'informa-t-elle en s'occupant de la théière.

– Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit hier ? exigea de savoir Sherlock.

– J'ai dit à Mr Hardwicke que tu avais un copain à la maison.

– Quel est le rapport ? John adorerait faire l'autopsie d'un mouton.

Mrs Hudson secoua la tête, soupira et dit :

– Tu es l'âme la plus chanceuse de cette planète, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, alors il répondit :

– Rappelez Mr Hardwicke et dites-lui que nous viendrons aujourd'hui.

– Vous pourriez sortir pour la journée, si tu veux. Aller dîner au pub.

Sherlock considéra cette option. Mr Hardwicke vivait dans l'autre ville, de l'autre côté du domaine, une longue marche de près d'une heure, même en avançant rapidement, et il y avait peu de risque qu'ils rencontrent quelqu'un que Sherlock connaisse. Et John aimait ce genre de choses qu'étaient les pubs ; John aimait avoir des gens autour de lui. Ça lui plairait d'aller au pub parce qu'il n'allait presque jamais dans un pub.

– Oui, décida Sherlock. Ça serait bien. »

Ce qui l'amena à enseigner à John les raccourcis à travers champs jusqu'à la clinique vétérinaire de la ville. Le vétérinaire faisait des tournées et n'était pas toujours présent. Quand il n'était pas là, Sherlock avait l'autorisation d'utiliser son cabinet. Mycroft avait arrangé ça, en fait, mais Sherlock tut ce détail lorsqu'il raconta son histoire. Parfois, quand du bétail mourrait dans des circonstances suspectes, les agriculteurs du coin demandaient à Sherlock, s'il était au domaine, d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que ce n'était rien qui risquait d'infecter le reste du troupeau. Ce n'était pas aussi bien que la découverte d'un cadavre, mais Sherlock prenait ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

John avait déclaré n'avoir jamais rien disséqué d'aussi gros qu'un mouton avant, mais il avait l'air enthousiaste à cette idée. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures dans la clinique vétérinaire à débattre des causes de la mort. John ne connaissait rien à l'anatomie des moutons et s'aida d'un des livres présents dans le cabinet pour le guider tout au long de l'autopsie. Sherlock, qui avait déjà disséqué des moutons avant, n'avait pas besoin de cette assistance, mais il avait arrêté de corriger ce que faisait John quand une expression irritée était apparue sur les traits du blond. Sherlock ne voulait pas contrarier John. Honnêtement, quand les lèvres de John faisaient la moue, Sherlock avait plutôt envie de les embrasser jusqu'à ce que la moue disparaisse. Bien sûr, il était aussi tenté par l'idée d'embrasser les lèvres de John quand celles-ci souriaient, il n'y avait donc pas grand **-** chose que l'adolescent blond pouvait faire de sa bouche qui n'était pas déjà gravé dans le cerveau de Sherlock.

John conclut finalement que la cause de la mort était un parasite. Nematodirus. Sherlock avait conclut cela il y a des lustres, presque immédiatement après avoir vu le mouton, mais John semblait si satisfait de lui-même que le génie se contenta de lui sourire.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du pub, que John demanda :

« T'avais trouvé ça dès le début, hein ?

– Bien sûr que oui, répondit Sherlock en tirant la porte du pub pour l'ouvrir. Mais tu t'en es très bien sorti, John. »

John soupira et secoua un peu la tête, mais il ne semblait pas agacé, juste résigné.

.

Sherlock apprécia immensément le déjeuner. Il raconta à John tous les éléments qui trahissaient que la femme dans un manteau rose, de l'autre côté du pub, trompait assidûment son mari, et John déclara que ces déductions étaient extraordinaires, et Sherlock était étrangement comblé _._ John, à ses yeux, était de loin l'être humain le plus éblouissant présent dans le pub et il pensait que Sherlock était extraordinaire. John lui raconta une anecdote dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé avant, à propos de lui, sa sœur et une bouteille de vin qu'elle avait trouvée (John se racla la gorge, à ce mot, et Sherlock sourit). Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant dans cette histoire, en dehors du fait que c'était John qui la racontait. Sherlock fit quelques observations à son propos, John rit et Sherlock pensa que tout le monde dans le pub devait certainement l'envier, et c'était un sentiment curieux, quoique pas plus étrange que tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait rencontré John.

John racontait une autre anecdote, en utilisant des accessoires sur la table. Sherlock ne savait même pas de quoi cela parlait. Il écoutait sans réellement écouter, regardait les mains de John alors qu'elles déplaçaient des assiettes et des serviettes autour de la table et il était si fichtrement distrait, oui, _distrait_ , qu'il ne remarqua même pas Molly jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise nerveusement :

« Bonjour, Sherlock.

John s'arrêta de parler et Sherlock leva les yeux sur elle en s'adjurant de ne pas paniquer, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer, sauf que Molly était accompagnée de ses amis pénibles et qu'un désastre était en approche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Sherlock.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Sherlock les avait délibérément fait marcher jusqu'à l'autre ville du coin justement pour éviter de rencontrer des personnes comme Molly.

– Il y a une soirée quiz ce soir, ici, l'informa Molly en souriant, à la fois largement et timidement, et Sherlock s'exhorta à ne pas mourir d'agacement. Je ne t'ai jamais vu à une soirée quiz.

John gigota, se rapprocha un peu de lui et Sherlock le regarda avec surprise alors qu'il envahissait légèrement son espace personnel tout en adressant à Molly un ferme :

– Salut.

Elle tourna son attention sur le garçon blond pour la première fois.

– Oh, répondit-elle, apparemment troublée. Salut.

Sherlock se rappela une nouvelle fois de ne pas mourir d'agacement. Parce que John avait cet air étrangement intense sur son visage quand il fixa Molly. Est-ce qu'elle l'intéressait ?

– Pourquoi vous resteriez pas pour la soirée, avec ton ami, Sherlock ? demanda une des copines de Molly, une fille ridicule, gauchère, qui venait tout juste d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un, diagnostiquée avec un asthme léger. Elle regardait fixement John et aurait aussi bien pu avoir sorti sa poitrine hors de sa chemise.

– Sherlock ne reste jamais à ce type de soirée, dit un autre ami de Molly, un _garçon_ ridicule, cette fois, accro au jeux vidéos, drogué à l'inhalation de marqueurs, et, ah, le type avec qui la fille venait d'avoir des rapports sexuels. S'il reste, il va devoir avouer qu'il y a d'autres choses de base qu'il ne sait pas, comme que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil.

Les amis de Molly rirent tous comme s'il venait de faire preuve d'une répartie hilarante. John se raidit dans sa pose prêt-à-se-battre et Sherlock eut presque envie de le voir lancer un coup de poing surprise à quelqu'un.

Molly fronça les sourcils.

– Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-elle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sherlock et de dire avec espoir : Tu pourrais rester ? Si tu veux ?

– Je n'ai pas envie, répondit Sherlock, avant de lancer un regard à John en se demandant s'il aurait dû lui demander son avis.

Mais son ami, à son soulagement, se leva et dit :

– Moi non plus. Allons-y. »

Sherlock, satisfait, le suivit hors du pub avec un air plutôt suffisant et ils laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux alors qu'ils avançaient sur la route du retour. John était énervé à propos de quelque chose, Sherlock en était sûr, et il essayait d'en découvrir la raison.

« C'étaient qui, ces _gens_? finit par demander le garçon blond.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

– Des gens. De la ville. Pas celle-là.

– La ville d'Angelo ? Est-ce que cet endroit est uniquement habitée par des cons ? C'était qui cette fille ?

– Laquelle ? demanda suspicieusement Sherlock.

– Celle qui est venue nous voir en premier.

– Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

John inspira profondément et répondit :

– J'imagine que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, profitant d'être dissimulé par l'obscurité, et songea que ça n'avait définitivement aucune importance. John ne se mettrait pas à sortir avec Molly, parce qu'il n'y avait personne avec qui il devait sortir.

Ils marchèrent en silence encore un peu, puis la Lune se découvrit soudain de ses draps de nuages et, devant eux, s'étendit un paysage recouvert d'argent, la silhouette des maisons et l'éclat des étoiles découpant le ciel noir qui surplombait la scène.

John s'arrêta de marcher et ne fit plus rien d'autre que de regarder, pendant un moment. Puis, il dit finalement :

– C'est beau.

Sherlock posa les yeux sur lui et répondit :

– Oui. »

* * *

John ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Il n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué. En fait, il était l'inverse de fatigué. Il vibrait d'énergie. Et c'était le dernier soir avant la rentrée. La nuit suivante, ils seraient de nouveau à l'école et même s'ils resteraient ensemble, il lui semblait que ce ne serait pas la même chose. C'était comme si Sherlock était totalement à lui, ici. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir des bouts et des aspects de lui que personne d'autre n'avait jamais pu voir avant et il ne voulait pas que ça se termine tout de suite. Ni même jamais.

Mrs Hudson était couchée depuis des heures. John savait qu'il devait être tard, même en refusant de regarder l'horloge de la pièce. Sherlock était en train de parcourir la copie de John du _Rubaiyat_ et se plaignait de la traduction médiocre.

« Tu es fatigué ? lui demanda John.

Sherlock le regarda par-dessus le livre. Il s'étala un peu plus sur le sofa, élégant et détendu.

– Non. Pourquoi ? Tu l'es ?

– Non. Même pas un peu. On devrait faire quelque chose.

– Comme quoi ?

John secoua la tête de frustration. Il n'avait aucune idée. Il se sentait ouvert à faire quelque chose de légèrement risqué.

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, puis s'assit et posa le livre.

– Viens avec moi, dit-il, et John le suivit dans les escaliers vers un couloir dans lequel ils n'avaient encore jamais été.

Le couloir était décoré tout du long de portraits de personnes à l'air austère dont aucune ne ressemblait même un peu à Sherlock.

– Ce sont tous des gens de ta famille ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, répondit Sherlock en ouvrant une porte à travers laquelle il disparut. La plupart de ces tableaux sont des faux. J'ai passé tout un été à dater les toiles au carbone 14.

Bien entendu, songea John. La porte menait à un escalier en colimaçon dans lequel Sherlock s'aventura et John l'y suivit. Le premier alluma la lumière quand ils atteignirent le fond et le second se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans une cave à vin.

– Fais ton choix, proclama Sherlock en balayant la pièce d'un geste du bras.

– Je ne savais pas que tu buvais de l'alcool.

John sentait son regard perplexe qui passait des bouteille à Sherlock, et il supposa qu'il était plus juste de dire qu'il ne pensait pas que Sherlock participait à des soirées, or c'était dans ce genre d'événements qu'on consommait de l'alcool à Eton.

– En effet, confirma le garçon brun. Mais toi si. Et tu es agité, tu te sens comme si tu avais envie de faire quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, d'inhabituel, de spécial. Donc, je vais boire avec toi.

Sherlock avança avec assurance, tendit une main et délogea une bouteille de l'étagère.

– Champagne.

Il la tint devant John qui regarda l'étiquette.

– C'est du Dom Pérignon.

– Pensais-tu que Mycroft posséderait autre chose que le fin du fin dans ses réserves ?

– Tu vas avoir des problèmes, pour ça ? demanda John.

Sherlock eut l'air agacé et éteignit les lumières, la bouteille fermement en main alors qu'il remontait les escaliers.

– John, il y a vraiment très peu de choses que je fais qui ne m'attire pas d'ennuis, lui rappela-t-il pendant qu'ils remontaient le couloir des portraits.

– Je n'ai jamais bu de champagne avant, établit John. Je ne sais pas si commencer par le meilleur est une excellente idée…

– Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas le refroidir correctement, comme ça ce ne sera pas le meilleur que tu puisses avoir. Tiens.

Sherlock lui tendit abruptement la bouteille alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ?

– L'ouvrir.

– Je ne sais pas ouvrir du champagne.

– John, le morigéna Sherlock avec une levée d'yeux vers le ciel. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Tu n'es pas stupide à ce point _._ Fais-le dehors, cependant, je ne veux pas que tu réveilles Mrs Hudson en brisant un ensemble de vaisselles avec le bouchon.

– Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui l'ouvres ?

– Parce que je vais nous chercher des verres, répondit bien sagement Sherlock.

John soupira et sortit par la porte de derrière en étudiant la bouteille de champagne. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile. Il envoya voler le bouchon dans le champ derrière la maison avec un _pop_ bruyant et satisfaisant. C'était plutôt marrant, songea-t-il.

Il revint dans la maison, où Sherlock était déjà en train de se presser hors de la cuisine.

– Viens, lui dit-il et John suivit.

Sherlock montait les escaliers et John ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas juste boire dans la bibliothèque où ils étaient restés jusque-là.

– Sherlock, commença-t-il.

– Chhh ! siffla Sherlock.

Alors John se mordit la langue et suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock qui ferma la porte derrière lui.

– Ta chambre ? demanda John. Vraiment ?

– Mrs Hudson mettra plus longtemps à se rendre compte pour le champagne si on boit ici plutôt que partout ailleurs dans la maison, répondit Sherlock, rationnel, avant de s'asseoir sur le sol en le regardant avec anticipation. Viens.

Eh bien, pensa John après une seconde, il voulait faire quelque chose d'imprudent, après tout. Du champagne avec Sherlock dans la chambre de ce dernier semblait approprié. Il emplit les flûtes que Sherlock avait récupérées, fit tinter leurs verres ensemble et s'assit à côté de lui.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

 **À très vite, tous !**

Nauss

PS : rappelez-vous, faites vivre votre fandom : laissez des reviews !


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou les ptits loups !**

 **Comme Elie est une bêta du feu de Dieu, on a la suite aujourd'hui ! \o/ Je te remercie toujours autant, petit lapin blanc !**

 **Et merci à vous aussi, Clélia, Mimi Kitsune, Mana, admamu et odea pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 12, et, odea, pour ta review sur _Le monstre est de retour_ (si inattendu de te voir sur ce fandom !)**

 **Et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Le champagne, décida John, était foutrement fabuleux. C'était possiblement la chose qu'il préférait au monde. Non, c'était la deuxième chose qu'il préférait. Parce que sa nouvelle chose préférée, c'était Sherlock qui avait bu du champagne et était un peu soûl, avec des joues rosies et des étincelles dans les yeux. Sherlock en état d'ébriété légère était un délice, moins acerbe et moins suspicieux et moins prudent, plus franc et tentant et séduisant. John avait essayé un autre adjectif mais « séduisant » était le seul qui fonctionnait. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant dans un Sherlock comme celui-là, le timbre riche de sa voix, la chaleur accrue de son regard. John n'était pas complètement certain qu'il n'était pas plus soûl de Sherlock que du champagne.

« Je pensais que je pourrais commencer à fumer, méditait Sherlock.

Allongé sur le dos, il faisait tournoyer sa flûte de champagne vide entre deux doigts longs et élégants et fixait le plafond au-dessus de lui.

– N'y pense même pas, menaça John en se penchant pour remplir à nouveau le verre du garçon brun et s'apercevant en même temps qu'il n'en restait plus. Vachement lourd comme bouteille, alors qu'il y a plus rien dedans. La moitié du prix du champagne doit passer dans le verre.

– T'en veux une deuxième ?

John lui jeta un coup d'œil. Sherlock n'ingérait normalement pas d'alcool, il considéra donc avoir lui-même bu largement assez et il avait déjà déterminé préférer Sherlock à l'alcool, raisons pour lesquelles il répondit :

– Non.

Il vida les dernières gouttes de son verre et s'allongea également sur le dos avec un soupir d'aise, alignant sa pose à celle de Sherlock, le regard tourné vers le plafond.

– Pourquoi je ne peux pas me mettre à fumer ? demanda brusquement Sherlock. Ça me donnerait quelque chose à faire _._

– Comment ça, « quelque chose à faire » ?

Sherlock émit un son de dégoût.

– Tu sais comme c'est. Tellement ennuyeux. Tout le temps.

– La ferme, lui dit John. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé depuis des mois.

– Mais avant, si. Tout le temps.

– Fumer est une très mauvaise idée pour toi. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Tu peux trouver d'autres moyens de ne pas t'ennuyer.

– Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas m'ennuyer, dit Sherlock d'un ton maussade. N'importe quoi. Je déteste ça.

À la façon dont il avait déclaré ça, John ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil avec une sensation presque apeurée. Il s'entendit répondre :

– Ne dis pas ça. Tu m'as moi, maintenant ; je t'empêcherai de t'ennuyer.

C'était ridicule, et il se sentit très stupide d'avoir dit ça. Sherlock émit un simple _Mmmh_ pensif, cependant, puis répondit :

– D'accord. Mais si tu m'abandonnes, je me mets à fumer.

Sherlock bâilla et se tourna sur le flanc, vers John, comme s'il était prêt à tomber endormi ici, sur ce sol ridiculement inconfortable. John songea qu'il devrait se lever, aller dans sa chambre. Il regarda Sherlock qui avait les yeux clos et dit :

– C'est quoi, le mot que j'aime le moins ?

– C'est polype, répondit Sherlock d'une voix endormie.

John leva les sourcils avec surprise :

– C'est vrai que je déteste ce mot.

– Oui. Tu grimaçais à chaque fois que tu devais le prononcer quand on faisait ce cours en biologie. Tu es le type qui fait les meilleures grimaces que je connaisse.

John ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Il était occupé à réaliser qu'il n'avait eu aucune idée que « polype » était le mot qu'il aimait le moins jusqu'à cet instant. Il fit une deuxième connexion :

– Et le poulet rôti est mon plat préféré.

– Avec des pommes-de-terre sautées trop cuites, presque brûlées, acquiesça Sherlock.

John le fixa.

– Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Sherlock ouvrit finalement les yeux. Ils étaient rendus légèrement flous par le champagne, et aussi par l'épuisement, fut surpris de constater John. Sherlock était épuisé, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours captivants et John ne put détourner le regard.

– Je suis attentif à toi.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il songea que Sherlock était attentif à lui, tout ce génie, cette génialité incompréhensible dirigés vers lui, dressant un index de ce qu'il mangeait avec le plus d'enthousiasme, au point de connaître le degré de cuisson de ce qu'il aimait. Remarquant ses mimiques quand il prononçait certains mots. La concentration de Sherlock pouvait être captivée par un tas d'énigmes ingénieuses, mais c'était sur lui que son attention était tournée. Sherlock le connaissait mieux qu'il se connaissait lui-même, réalisa-t-il avec un choc – Sherlock était attentif à lui à ce point-là.

Il ne savait littéralement pas quoi dire.

– Est-ce que Molly t'a plu ? demanda soudainement Sherlock, semblant presque hésitant à poser la question, et surprenant John.

Ce dernier sentit le poids du champagne sur son estomac en une nausée abrupte. Il ne pouvait pas être étendu là, à moitié bourré, sur le sol de la chambre de Sherlock et parler de _filles_ avec lui.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il prudemment, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air paniqué.

Sherlock expira lentement, un air morne affiché sur son visage.

– Parce que je ne l'aime pas. Si c'était ce qui t'inquiétait. Si tu l'aimes bien... Et que tu voudrais que je...

– Tu ne l'aimes pas ? demanda John en se focalisant sur la seule chose qui l'intéressait dans cette réplique.

– Bien sûr que non, lui dit Sherlock, l'air irrité.

– Elle avait l'air plutôt sympa. Et elle, elle t'aime beaucoup.

Ça, au moins, ça avait été foutrement évident.

– Oui. C'est plutôt malheureux qu'elle ne parvienne pas à capter un fichu signal. En fait, non, je ne lance même pas des signaux, je le lui dis _._ Elle l'ignore. Mais bon, de toute façon…

John commença à rire. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il blâma le champagne, et roula sur le sol dans un rire hystérique.

– Quoi ? demanda Sherlock, perplexe. Ce n'est pas drôle. C'est fichtrement agaçant.

– Tu croyais que Molly me plaisait ? contra John en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

– Tu étais étrange avec Molly, l'informa Sherlock, semblant ne pas maîtriser le sujet et en être profondément agacé.

– Parce que j'étais _jaloux_. Je suis jaloux de chaque personne à qui tu parles et qui n'est pas moi, espèce de crétin.

John réalisa subitement ce qu'il venait de dire et aurait aimé avoir bu moins de champagne.

– Je veux dire… essaya-t-il de se corriger, hâtivement.

– Je ne parle presque jamais à quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi, l'interrompit Sherlock, ses yeux larges et insondables.

– Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, répondit honnêtement John.

– Moi non plus, lui dit doucement Sherlock.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, sans un mot. Ceux de Sherlock était stables et indéchiffrables.

John dit, à voix basse, répugnant à interrompre le silence qui les enveloppait :

– Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que personne à Eton ne sait.

C'était gourmand de sa part, parce qu'il était conscient de connaître déjà beaucoup de choses à propos de Sherlock que personne d'autre à Eton ne connaissait, mais il voulait un secret que Sherlock lui offre, confiant, en sachant que c'était un secret et que John le garderait comme tel.

Sherlock réfléchit. Puis sourit.

– Je joue du violon magnifiquement bien, dit-il finalement.

John avait entendu Sherlock jouer du violon. Ça avait consisté en de violents grincements et des gémissements atroces. Son absence totale de talent avec cet instrument nourrissait des blagues récurrentes à Eton. John parvint à dire, surpris :

– Vraiment ?

– Bien sûr que oui. Est-ce que tu as une idée du prix outrancier de mon violon ? Je suis fichtrement fantastique avec un violon entre les mains, lui apprit Sherlock, l'air enchanté, fier de lui-même, satisfait de son secret.

– Alors…

John était incrédule. Mais c'était un sujet à propos duquel mentir n'aurait été rien d'autre que ridicule.

– Pourquoi tu n'en joues pas bien alors, d'habitude ?

– Pourquoi ils auraient le droit de m'entendre leur jouer de la belle musique ? Ce violon est le mien. Je ne joue pas pour une bande de crétins stupides que je hais et qui me haïssent en retour.

– Mais tu pourrais être dans l'orchestre de l'école.

– Ne sois pas stupide, John. Je ne fais rien qui soit organisé.

– Vu l'état de ta chambre, c'est tout à fait vrai, concéda John.

– La ferme, dit Sherlock en riant. Avant d'ajouter : Tu voudrais m'entendre jouer magnifiquement ?

Cela surprit John.

– Maintenant ? Ça ne va pas réveiller Mrs Hudson ?

– Elle a l'habitude que je joue au milieu de la nuit. Je joue vraiment bien quand je suis à la maison, ça m'aide à penser.

– Alors oui, dit John immédiatement. Oui, je veux t'entendre jouer quelque chose de joli.

Sherlock sembla ravi. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se saisit de son violon qui reposait sur son lit. John roula sur ses genoux pour ne pas le perdre de vue et Sherlock le regarda dans l'expectative.

– Tu as une requête spécifique ? Une pièce favorite ? Un compositeur que tu affectionnes particulièrement ? Ou même un pays ?

– Je ne connais rien à la musique classique. Tu es le meilleur dans quoi ?

Sherlock parut offensé.

– Dans tout _._

Bien entendu.

– Joue quelque chose de joli, dit John.

– Mozart, décida le génie.

– Parfait, » répondit le garçon blond, parce que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Sherlock cala son violon sous son menton et leva son archet, puis se mit à jouer. Et il jouait… magnifiquement. C'était une litote. John n'avait jamais rien entendu qui fût moitié si beau que ce que Sherlock était en train de faire avec son violon. Il en jouait doucement, fluidement, tout à la fois sans effort et perdu dans la concentration, complètement enveloppé par son jeu.

John eut la pensée claire comme du cristal, au milieu de tout ce champagne, que c'était trop. Tout ça était trop. Il y était enfoncé jusque par-dessus la tête. Il était en train de se noyer.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta le violon de Sherlock. Peut-être s'était-il déjà noyé.

Le champagne fit tanguer le sol sous lui. Sherlock jouait, et John se laissa tomber.

* * *

John se réveilla sur le sol, enveloppé dans la couette de Sherlock. Le fait de ce dernier, certainement, puisqu'il n'avait aucun souvenir lié à une couette. Sherlock, lui, était endormi sur le sol à côté de lui, couvert d'une couverture, et John songea que c'était ridicule : ils étaient dans sa chambre, avec un lit juste là, et Sherlock avait dormi sur le sol avec lui. C'était hautement absurde et John en sourit. La couverture recouvrait la tête de Sherlock qui s'était blotti dedans, ses cheveux seulement visibles au sommet, ce qui était plutôt dommage puisque John n'avait jamais vu Sherlock endormi avant et qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir voir son visage.

Ce qui, songea-t-il, n'était probablement pas une chose tout à fait normale, que de se réveiller le matin en voulant regarder son ami dormir.

Il rampa hors de la couette et se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre en laissant Sherlock dormir par terre. La lumière du Soleil se répandait dans la maison. Il était tard, réalisa John. Mais il n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de l'heure à laquelle il était tombé endormi. Peu avant l'aube, suspectait-il. Malgré tout, il se sentait relativement bien. Pas vraiment de gueule de bois. John décida que c'était grâce à la très bonne qualité du champagne.

Il prit son temps pour se doucher et s'assura qu'il avait bien empaqueté toutes ses affaires pour son retour à Eton, puis finit par descendre les escaliers.

Mycroft Holmes et Mrs Hudson étaient assis chacun à un bout de la table de la cuisine. Mycroft avait étalé des feuilles devant lui. Il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil qui dura une demi-seconde et donna à John l'impression qu'il avait ainsi saisi l'ensemble des pensées qui étaient passées par la tête de l'adolescent au cours du week-end.

« Bonjour, en cette belle... matinée, dit Mycroft en retournant à ses papiers.

Ce qui confirmait la suspicion de John quant à l'heure avancée.

– Bonjour, dit-il.

Mrs Hudson, qui était apparemment en train de faire un mots-croisés, lui sourit en demandant :

– Petit-déjeuner ?

– C'est l'heure du déjeuner, Mrs Hudson, fit remarquer Mycroft sans lever les yeux.

Mrs Hudson, pas découragée pour autant, lui proposa :

– Déjeuner ?

– Oui, peu importe ce que c'est, répondit John avec franchise.

– Tu adores les œufs brouillés, annonça Mrs Hudson en se levant. Je vais t'en préparer.

John ne parvenait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi on donnait tant d'importance à ses préférences dans cette maison. C'était incroyable. Il ne pensait pas que sa mère savait comment ils préférait ses œufs. Et Harry, même si elle était une sœur très sympa à sa propre manière, rirait du petit morveux qu'il serait s'il lui demandait une telle chose. John aurait voulu ne jamais devoir quitter cet endroit.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Mycroft demanda :

– Avez-vous passé un week-end agréable?

John se secoua hors de sa rêverie pour trouver sur lui les yeux perçants de Mycroft, fouillant, fouillant, fouillant. John ressentit le désir irrationnel de répliquer _« Oui, il se pourrait que j'aie fantasmé sur Sherlock. Une fois. Ou deux. Ou plus de fois que je n'ai pris la peine de le compter. Est-ce que vous avez besoin de plus de détails ? »_ À la place, il répondit en toute honnêteté :

– J'ai passé un week-end très agréable.

– Il faut que tu reviennes, John, dit Mrs Hudson, depuis la cuisinière. Est-ce que ça dérangerait ta mère ?

John était conscient du regard pesant que Mycroft maintenait sur lui.

– Non, répondit-il avec la ferme volonté de ne pas gigoter de malaise. Je suis certain que ça ne la dérangerait pas.

– Alors tu dois revenir passer du temps ici, établit Mrs Hudson en lui souriant largement. Sherlock serait ravi. Il n'a pas de partenaire d'autopsie, d'habitude.

– Il n'a pas besoin d'un partenaire d'autopsie. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a ralenti.

– Sherlock a besoin d'être ralenti de temps à autres, répondit gaiement Mrs Hudson.

– Non, c'est faux, nia Sherlock en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il ne s'était pas habillé. En fait, il semblait à peine éveillé et il s'avachit dramatiquement sur la chaise voisine de celle de John en envoyant un regard noir et trouble vers son frère. John médita sur le fait que l'absence de gueule de bois ne concernait peut-être pas les personnes qui n'avaient jamais bâti de tolérance à l'alcool.

Mycroft les regarda l'un et l'autre, leva les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Bonjour, Sherlock, le salua Mrs Hudson. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

– Rien, répondit Sherlock. Je ne mangerai plus jamais rien de ma vie.

Mycroft dit avec douceur :

– Vous devriez lui préparer un Bloody Mary, Mrs Hudson. »

Puis il se concentra à nouveau sur son travail.

* * *

John et Sherlock avaient été globalement silencieux, sur la route du retour à Eton. Sherlock, savait Mycroft, parce qu'il avait une gueule de bois. Et John, parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire et John n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard. Si ça avait été le cas, Sherlock n'aurait jamais pu le tolérer.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Sherlock se roula hors de la voiture et se dirigea sans un mot vers la résidence Hollande.

John hésita en le regardant partir, puis se tourna vers Mycroft. Politesse, pensa ce dernier, et il se demanda où John avait appris ce concept puisque son milieu d'origine ne l'avait pas préparé à ce que ce soit le cas.

« Merci, dit John avec précaution.

– Je vous en prie.

John acquiesça une fois, comme pour signifier que son devoir était accompli, puis se tourna pour se rendre à la résidence.

– John, l'appela Mycroft, et John s'arrêta pour le regarder à nouveau. Faites attention.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda l'adolescent, l'air suspicieux.

Mycroft voulait répondre : « _Parce qu'il est évident que_ _vous_ _êt_ _es devenu la chose la plus importante dans la vie de mon frère, certainement l'a_ _vez-vous_ _vu_ _vous_ _-même, ne so_ _yez_ _pas stupide, et si_ _vous_ _fai_ _te_ _s quoi que ce soit qui ne mérite pas le piédestal sur lequel il_ _vous_ _a placé, je lâcherai sur_ _vous_ _tous les services du gouvernement, y compris les plus secrets dont personne n'imagine l'existence. »_ Il se contenta d'un :

– Pour tout. »

John sembla perplexe, mais hocha la tête et entra dans la résidence.

Mycroft se tint là, pensif, puis partit à la recherche de Gregory Lestrade.

* * *

Greg était en train de jouer au football avec certains des garçons les moins âgés arrivés à Eton plus tôt, à qui il avait proposé une partie pour leur faire oublier qu'ils regrettaient leur maison. C'était un jour frais, mais les élèves s'étaient emparés de la suggestion avec enthousiasme, et Greg avait fini par se retrouver lui-même suant et épuisé, marchant d'un pas lourd hors du terrain en essayant de ne pas boiter. Il devait se remettre à jouer plus souvent, songea-t-il. Il se surprenait à avoir perdu sa forme d'une façon humiliante.

Il y avait un type chic dans un costume trois pièces au bord du terrain, théâtralement appuyé sur son parapluie et qui le fixait. Physiquement, il était en gros l'opposé de Greg en cet instant. Raffiné, chic, composé. Et séduisant, nota Greg, de cette manière imperturbable, intouchable, donnant l'impression qu'il était absolument indispensable de se glisser sous ce costume trois pièces pour voir ce qui se pourrait bien se passer alors. Ou du moins était-ce ainsi que Greg voyait les choses. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour ce type de défi.

L'homme le regardait, mais Greg n'avait pas voulu partir du principe qu'il voulait lui parler. Bien que le prof se demandait si lui-même ne devrait pas aller à sa rencontre. L'homme n'avait l'âge d'être ni un élève, ni un père. À vrai dire, Greg lui donnait quelques années de moins que lui-même. Il se situait, semble-t-il, à ce moment de la vie où le métabolisme de la jeunesse commençait à laisser le travail de bureau amener un léger embonpoint qu'on aurait préféré ne jamais voir arriver. Un phénomène que Greg lui-même connaissait bien.

Il décida qu'il devrait probablement aller lui parler au lieu de laisser un type étrange errer de cette façon sur le campus, quand bien même il était très bien habillé.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il en marchant vers lui.

– Mr Lestrade ? s'enquit l'homme.

Génial, pensa Greg. Quelqu'un avait certainement porté plainte contre lui ou un truc du genre.

– Oui, répondit-il lentement, notant que les cheveux de l'homme tiraient sur l'extrémité rousse du spectre marron et que la brise amadouait certaines des mèches autrement parfaitement peignées et domestiquées. Pourquoi ?

– Je suis Mycroft Holmes, dit l'homme en tendant une main.

Greg le fixa sans un mot pendant une seconde, parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que Mycroft Holmes était, eh bien, séduisant de cette manière défiante et agaçante.

– _Vous_ êtes Mycroft Holmes ? répéta-t-il, juste pour être sûr.

– N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire ? demanda l'homme avec irritation.

Ah, songea Greg, elle était là, la ressemblance de famille. Parce que, sinon, ils n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Une théâtralité partagée, même si ce n'était pas du tout le même genre de théâtre.

Greg finit par serrer la main de Mycroft.

– Ravi de vous rencontrer.

– Ne mentez pas, dit Mycroft avec un sourire duquel l'humour était absent. Vous espériez, après notre première conversation, que je resterais en dehors de votre chemin.

– Vous êtes venu ici pour vous mettre en travers de mon chemin ? interrogea Greg en ajoutant juste un soupçon d'acier à sa voix, et songeant qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être vêtu des vêtements les plus miteux qu'il possédait alors que de la sueur séchait désagréablement sur son torse.

– Non. Je n'ai aucune plainte à vous adresser. Pour l'instant.

Ces derniers mots étaient doucement accentués, comme un _faites-attention-je-ne-suis-pas-toujours-aussi-sympa._ Greg se demanda si les Holmes définissait le terme ''sympa'' de cette façon, auquel cas il comprenait bien mieux comment Sherlock était devenu si foutrement épineux. Il décida qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de rester là à se faire menacer.

– Je suis enchanté de recevoir votre approbation gracieuse, quoique récalcitrante, dit-il sèchement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

– Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous à propos de John Watson.

Cela retint le prof et tuteur. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Mycroft Holmes.

– Qu'y a-t-il à propos de John Watson ?

– Que pensez-vous de son foyer ?

– Rien. Je ne suis pas son tuteur, vous savez. Vous devriez plutôt parler à…

– C'est avec vous que je souhaite m'entretenir, l'interrompit impatiemment Mycroft Holmes.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que vous êtes la première personne dans cet endroit d'aliénés qui semble posséder une once de bon sens.

– C'est en vous imitant que Sherlock a appris à adresser des compliments, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft fronça les sourcils à son attention mais ne releva pas la pique.

– Sa mère est une alcoolique qui ne lui accorde aucune attention. Ce n'est pas un problème en ce qui concerne John, puisqu'il est prodigieusement maître de lui-même comme cela n'a pas dû vous échapper. Mais John a une sœur plus jeune qui vit toujours chez leur mère, qui ne lui offre aucune supervision, et semble alimenter sa propre habitude alcoolique naissante. Pardon, la sœur alimente sa propre habitude alcoolique naissante, pas la mère, le sujet de ma phrase n'était pas clair ; je m'en excuse.

Greg le fixa sans un mot pendant quelques instants.

– Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

Mycroft offrit un soupçon de haussement d'épaule.

– De la même façon que je sais que vous avez pris ce poste parce que votre ancienne amante s'est comportée plutôt indiscrètement avec le directeur de l'établissement dans lequel vous étiez précédemment employé. Mauvaises nouvelles pour votre amie et pour l'établissement en question.

Greg eut l'impression de recevoir un coup soudain et inattendu en entendant cette information qu'il croyait avoir réussi à garder secrète. La seule chose qu'il put dire fut :

– Mauvaises nouvelles pour _moi._

– Vous êtes mieux sans d'elle. C'est une perte pour elle. C'était une imbécile. Et vous êtes plus intelligent que vous ne voulez bien l'admettre.

Greg plissa les yeux.

– Qui _êtes-_ vous ?

– Exactement qui je vous ai dit être.

Greg garda les yeux étrécis, pensif.

– Pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous de John Watson ?

– Pourquoi ne me préoccuperais-je pas de John Watson ?

– Je peux vous dire pourquoi je pense, moi, que ça doit vous préoccuper.

– Faites, je vous prie.

– Votre frère est tombé assez désespérément amoureux de lui.

Le coin de la bouche de Mycroft descendit dans un froncement.

– Mon frère est un écolier, littéralement, sujet à un engouement d'écolier, passager. Mais, oui, c'est là l'origine de mon inquiétude, précisément.

– Que John puisse être distrait par quelque chose dans l'univers qui ne soit pas Sherlock ? demanda Greg d'une voix traînante. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que vous attendez de moi.

– Parlez du foyer de John au directeur, bien sûr.

– Ah. Je vois. Si j'envoie les services sociaux fouiner du côté des Watson et que des événements surviennent qui pourraient perturber John, c'est moi que Sherlock blâmera. Alors que si vous le faites, c'est à vous que Sherlock en voudra. Et c'est évidemment préférable que, de nous deux, Sherlock m'en veuille à moi.

– Évidemment.

– Allez vous faire voir, répondit Greg en amorçant le mouvement de partir.

– Mr Lestrade, appela Mycroft d'une voix tranchante.

Greg avait vraiment prévu de continuer sa marche mais, franchement, tout cela l'agaçait bien trop.

– Non, dit-il en se retournant et en revenant subitement sur Mycroft. Je ne vous laisserai pas m'impliquer là-dedans. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que John a fait ? Il s'est battu becs et ongles depuis sa banlieue jusqu'à _Eton_. Il a accompli ça à dix-sept ans, avec pour ainsi dire aucune structure familiale et personne pour l'aider. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse détruire cet accomplissement ni qui le ferait se sentir coupable ou honteux d'y être parvenu. Et c'est d'autant plus insultant de votre part que je viens du même milieu et que j' ai parcouru le même chemin que lui. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis de votre côté sur cette question ? Ce n'est pas votre place de venir ici et de juger son milieu de vie.

– Et pourquoi ne le serait-ce pas ? répliqua Mycroft. Vous avez bien jugé le milieu de Sherlock presque immédiatement, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre Sherlock calomnié, avec un frère qui ne témoigne pas suffisamment de déférence envers son génie sensible.

– En fait, rétorqua Greg, je me suis penché à nouveau sur le dossier de Sherlock après notre conversation et j'ai ré-évalué la question. Vous n'étiez qu'un gosse quand vous avez eu Sherlock à votre charge et il n'est pas exactement une partie de plaisir, je n'ai aucun doute que vous avez fait du mieux que vous le pouviez. Et puis Sherlock a été gâté au-delà de ce qui est imaginable. Pas de cette façon chaleureuse qui a été le lot de la plupart des garçons de cet établissement, mais d'une façon active, indulgente. Gâté d'une façon servile, d'une façon qu'aucun enfant n'est normalement gâté, sauf s'il est incroyablement aimé. J'étais donc prêt à vous offrir une seconde chance et le bénéfice du doute et ce genre de choses. Maintenant, cependant, vous m'avez de nouveau agacé.

– Je n'ai franchement que faire de ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, répondit Mycroft avec colère.

– Vous en avez quelque chose à faire que j'ose seulement penser quelque chose de vous, répliqua Lestrade.

– Cette conversation était censée être cordiale _,_ déplora Mycroft.

– Pas de ma faute si ce n'est pas le cas. Écoutez. John est un bon gamin. Il est solide, fiable et sensé. Et, quelle qu'en soit la raison, il est complètement dingue de Sherlock. Vous ne devez pas vous en faire pour eux. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mettre en place des plans élaborés contre toutes les éventualités possibles pour vous assurer que John continue de rendre Sherlock heureux. Ils sont inséparables. Je vous parierais vingt livres que vous ne pourriez pas distraire John de Sherlock, aujourd'hui, même si vous essayiez _._ Alors arrêtez de remuer votre pouvoir de l'ombre, vos menaces voilées, vos... parapluies, improvisa-t-il, et Mycroft regarda son parapluie avec surprise. Je garde un œil sur eux deux. Tout ira bien pour eux. Maintenant, je dois vraiment aller prendre une douche.

– Je compte bien vous faire tenir votre parole, à leur sujet, lança Mycroft vers lui.

Greg répondit sans se retourner.

– Je vais mettre à jour mon testament, juste au cas où je vous aurais promis plus que je ne peux tenir. »

.

 _À suivre._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

 **Bon week-end à tous et à lundi !**

Nauss

PS : faites vivre vos fandoms : laissez des reviews !


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tous !  
**

 **Merci à tous de continuer à lire, merci à Amaeliss, Mimi Kitsune, odeamour, admamu, AlexaneJayer, Almayen et Mana pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents.**

 **Merci à mon Elie d'amour qui a fort bêtaté pour s'assurer que les chapitres continueraient de se suivre régulièrement.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 14

.

Sherlock avait décidé qu'il ne porterait plus de cravate.

C'était ridicule, puisque c'était un accessoire obligatoire à l'uniforme d'Eton et que, comme Lestrade l'avait dit quand il était venu dans leur chambre pour l'en réprimander :

« Tu t'étais si bien comporté jusque-là.

– Je déteste les cravates, dit Sherlock en alignant des pommes-de-pin sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il faisait un genre d'expérience sur les pommes-de-pin. Il les avait fait spécialement importer d'Amérique. John n'avait aucune idée de l'objectif, mais il pensa possible que Sherlock ait trop d'argent à dépenser. Lui-même était étendu sur son lit et lisait ses cours de physique en écoutant la conversation.

– J'ai toujours haï les cravates, poursuivit Sherlock.

– Tu penses que tu pourrais parvenir à en supporter une pendant quelques heures par jour ? demanda Lestrade.

– Non, renifla Sherlock. Je ne pense pas.

– Tu y es parvenu jusque-là.

– Quel est le _sens_ des cravates ?

– Beaucoup de choses n'ont pas de sens dans la vie, Sherlock.

– J'ai remarqué. Une perte d'énergie, tout ça.

– Contrairement à tes expériences très importantes sur les pommes-de-pin, grogna Lestrade.

Sherlock lui envoya un regard noir.

– Soit, mais vous m'avez donné un cas insoluble. Insoluble !

Sherlock montra le tableau qui était à présent recouvert de tant de choses que John s'attendait à le voir tomber du mur à tout moment.

– Eh bien… commença Lestrade.

– Comment pouvez-vous attendre de moi que je résolve cette affaire alors que vous ne m'autorisez pas à aller en Australie ? Tous les indices sont en Australie.

– Tu ne peux pas aller en Australie, Sherlock. Pas sans l'autorisation de ton frère.

– Il ne me donnera jamais l'autorisation, marmonna sombrement Sherlock.

– Et si tu t'enfuis et pars en Australie tout seul, il va…

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de me répéter les menaces de Mycroft, l'interrompit impatiemment Sherlock. Je _connais_ les menaces de Mycroft. Vous lui parlez très souvent, en dehors de ça ?

– Je ne lui parle pas. Il m'a laissé un message ce matin, expliqua Lestrade avant de lire ce qu'il avait écrit sur un morceau de papier : « Dites à mon frère que s'il s'enfuit et part en Australie, seul ou avec John, je vais… »

– Ennuyeux, annonça Sherlock. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la suite.

– Écoute, je vais essayer de te trouver un crime plus proche d'ici à résoudre, offrit Lestrade.

Sherlock plissa des yeux dans sa direction :

– Et j'obtiendrai de voir les preuves ?

– Je mettrai tous mes efforts à ce que ce soit le cas. _Si_ tu recommences à porter une cravate pendant tes PD.

Sherlock assembla le bout de ses doigts devant ses lèvres et considéra le marché.

– Comment puis-je être sûr que vous tiendrez votre part de la transaction ?

– Ma parole d'honneur.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se courbèrent en un sourire moqueur :

– Comme c'est désuet. Je ne prends jamais la parole d'honneur de personne comme une garantie.

– Je lui fais confiance, contribua John. Je te donne ma parole d'honneur qu'il va tenir sa parole d'honneur.

– Merci, John, dit Lestrade.

Sherlock regarda John, pensif, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Lestrade.

– Très bien. D'accord. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir John.

– Ouais, admit sèchement Lestrade. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ces pommes-de-pin ?

Sherlock soupira exagérément.

– Il est impossible d'attendre de moi que je l'explique à un être qui possède un cerveau aussi limité que le vôtre.

Lestrade secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de dire à John :

– Essaie de lui éviter d'outrepasser les limites, ok ?

Et il quitta la pièce.

– Tu n'as pas encore d'expérience en cours avec ces pommes-de-pin, n'est-ce pas ? demanda John à Sherlock.

– Non. Je n'ai pas encore décider ce que j'allais faire avec elles. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, répondit Sherlock en penchant la tête, étudiant pensivement les pommes-de-pin.

– Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais, pour moi, essayer de ne pas te faire virer de l'école ?

– Tu t'en tirerais parfaitement bien sans moi, dit Sherlock en secouant une main dédaigneuse vers lui.

– Non, dit brutalement John. C'est faux. Qu'es-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

– Tu es aimable. Tu fais du rugby. Tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde. La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas populaire pour l'instant, c'est parce que tu passes trop de temps avec moi. Si je partais, j'ose penser que tu aurais tellement d'amis que tu ne saurais qu'en faire.

– C'est sûr, dit John. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne serait aussi agaçant que tu l'es, alors à quoi bon ?

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil avec un sourire furtif. John aventura précautionneusement :

– Je rentre à la maison, pendant le week-end de relâche.

– Tu pourrais venir à la maison avec moi, si tu veux, suggéra Sherlock en donnant des petits coups du bout du doigt dans les pommes-de-pin, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elles fassent quelque chose de formidable.

John savait qu'il allait faire cette proposition. Il aurait aimé retourner chez Sherlock. Il aimait être dans cette maison. Et il en avait honte. Il avait une famille chez lui. Une famille de laquelle il était censé prendre soin. Il ne pouvait continuer à croire qu'il pouvait l'éviter en jouant ce petit conte de fées avec Sherlock.

– Je sais, dit-il. Mais je dois rentrer chez moi. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules, comme si l'une ou l'autre des possibilités ne lui importait pas le moins du monde. Ce qui était un soulagement, parce que John avait l'impression qu'il aurait suffi que le génie boude juste un peu pour qu'il change d'avis.

* * *

Et ainsi, John rentra chez lui pour le week-end. Harry était agréablement surprise de le voir. Leur mère n'était nulle part en vue.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, lui expliqua Harry. Mais elle ne fait en gros rien d'autre que passer, en ce moment. Je pense qu'elle a un mec.

John observa l'état plutôt désolant de l'appartement autour d'eux.

– Elle passe combien de temps à la maison en ce moment ? Harry…

– Arrête de créer des problèmes. Fais pas cette tête. Ça va bien. C'est cool de te voir ! sourit-elle en le serrant férocement dans ses bras, dans le but clair de le détourner du sujet. Oh ! Et tu es à la maison ! Donc tu peux sortir avec nous ce soir ! Sarah vient, chantonna-t-elle.

John ne voyait absolument aucun intérêt à sortir avec Sarah ce soir. Et le réaliser avec autant de certitude était alarmant. Trois mois plus tôt, il avait affectionné l'idée d'être profondément amoureux d'elle. Sa détermination à aller à Eton avait provoqué un méchant conflit entre eux et il avait pensé qu'il serait un peu déprimé pendant quelques temps. Puis il avait rencontré Sherlock et avait immédiatement oublié Sarah. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait pensé à elle.

– Sauf si, tu sais, tu es passé à autre chose depuis que tu as ton Sherlock chic avec une voix de sexe, suggéra Harry avec un vague geste, l'air amusée.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous, » insista John, bien qu'il ne soit plus très sûr que ça ne l'était pas, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il décida définitivement de sortir avec Sarah ce soir.

* * *

Greg songea qu'il avait perdu la tête. Il songea qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça pour aucun des autres élèves et il n'était pas certain de ce qui, chez Sherlock, était parvenu à s'insinuer suffisamment près de son cœur pour qu'il prenne cette peine, mais il se retrouva à courir après le garçon pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne parte pour le week-end. Sherlock était en réalité sur le point de monter dans la voiture que son frère avec envoyée pour lui et Greg obligea le chauffeur à accepter d'attendre qu'il parvienne à contacter Mycroft au téléphone. L'adolescent le regarda avec curiosité, perplexe, et Greg courut vers la résidence Hollande à la recherche d'un téléphone.

Il annonça à la secrétaire de Mycroft qu'il avait un sujet urgent impliquant le frère de Mr Holmes, ce qui ouvrit effectivement la porte qu'il pensait que ça ouvrirait. Mycroft décrocha presque immédiatement, toujours aussi raffiné mais tranchant d'inquiétude.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

– Rien. Je veux dire, rien de mauvais. J'ai promis à Sherlock que je lui trouverais une énigme plus proche de chez lui. J'en ai une, une qu'il adorerait, pour laquelle une amie du Met m'a téléphoné, mais j'ai besoin de votre permission parce que ce n'est absolument pas conventionnel et je ne souhaite pas que le directeur l'apprenne.

Il y eut une pause.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Deux meurtres dans un lieu clos, sans moyen visible d'entrer, sans connexions évidentes entre les deux en dehors du fait qu'il y en a forcément une. Mon amie a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et je l'ai convaincue que je connaissais quelqu'un de suffisamment intelligent pour l'aider dans cette affaire.

– Avez-vous mentionné que ce quelqu'un est un écolier de seize ans ? demanda sèchement Mycroft.

– Non. Écoutez, je sais que ça a l'air fou, mais vous savez que Sherlock s'en délecterait et qu'il résoudrait ça immédiatement.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Puis :

– Indiquez au chauffeur l'adresse à laquelle vous souhaitez qu'il vous emmène.

– Merci, » dit Greg en raccrochant le téléphone et en se précipitant hors de la Résidence Hollande.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sherlock avec impatience.

– Est-ce que ça te plairait de résoudre deux meurtres aujourd'hui ? répondit Greg.

Sherlock eut une expression ravie qu'il s'empressa de ravaler pour la jouer nonchalante.

– J'imagine que ce serait acceptable, dit-il.

Greg secoua la tête vers lui en essayant d'avoir l'air désapprobateur et ordonna :

– Monte dans la voiture. »

Quand il se détourna pour contourner le véhicule, il capta du coin de l'œil le petit saut de joie que Sherlock exécuta.

* * *

Mycroft arriva à New Scotland Yard vers la fin de la journée. Il trouva immédiatement Gregory Lestrade qui était installé sur une chaise et observait Sherlock à travers la grande vitre d'une salle de conférence. Son petit frère semblait être en train de commander tout le monde alentour, les yeux brillants de jubilation.

« Eh bien, fit remarquer Mycroft. Il a l'air d'être dans son élément.

Lestrade sursauta violemment, totalement surpris par sa présence. L'homme devait être profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

– Salut, dit-il en levant vers lui ses grands yeux sombres.

Mycroft s'assit à ses côtés sans attendre que ce dernier l'invite à le faire.

– Comment s'en est-il sorti ?

– Il l'a résolu. Un gang de trafiquants d'antiquités chinoises. Je savais qu'il trouverait presque immédiatement. Je pense qu'ils seraient prêts à lui proposer un poste ici, si c'était plus facile de travailler avec lui.

Lestrade avait l'air presque attendri.

– Il est parvenu à monter des gens contre lui ? demanda Mycroft.

– Bien sûr que oui. Il a dit à plusieurs personnes, moi compris, d'arrêter d'avoir des pensées dans leur tête parce que ça le perturbait. Il a dit à certains de se détourner pour ne pas être obligé de les regarder, ou de ne pas parler parce qu'ils réduisaient le QI de toute la rue quand ils ouvraient la bouche.

Mycroft grimaça.

– Ça ressemble bien à Sherlock.

– Mais il vient de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie.

– Bien sûr. C'est totalement son genre de chose.

Mycroft s'appuya sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, son menton sur son poing, regarda Sherlock et s'entendit dire :

– Parfois, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui.

Ce n'était pas le type de pensées qu'il avait déjà admises à voix haute. C'était un soulagement indescriptible de prononcer celle-là maintenant et de voir que le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner.

Lestrade ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais quand il le fit, il demanda seulement :

– Il est très différent de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

– La plupart des gens ne s'en rendent pas compte. Mais oui.

– Comment les gens peuvent-ils ne pas le remarquer ? Vous êtes comme le jour et la nuit.

– Nous serions plutôt comme le crépuscule et l'aube. Des notions très différentes mais aisément confondues l'une avec l'autre si vous ne les observez pas correctement, ce qui est le cas de la plupart.

Lestrade resta silencieux encore un moment, avant de déclarer :

– Tout va bien se passer pour lui. Il est intelligent.

– Il est imprudent, contra Mycroft.

– Il est jeune. On n'était tous imprudents à cet âge, non ?

– Non, répondit platement Mycroft. Je n'ai jamais été imprudent _._

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

– Vous devriez essayer, de temps en temps, suggéra Lestrade.

Mycroft le regarda, surpris.

– Essayer quoi ?

– D'être imprudent, dit Lestrade en lui envoyant un sourire. C'est franchement amusant, je vous le promets.

– Ça ne m'est jamais apparu comme tel.

– C'est que vous n'avez pas essayé le bon type d'imprudence, dit Lestrade.

Mycroft l'observa fixement en essayant de déterminer ce qu'il était en train de se passer exactement avec cette conversation.

Puis Sherlock annonça, en marchant vivement vers eux :

– Bien. Ça, c'est fait. Mycroft. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mycroft arracha son regard de Lestrade et avisa Sherlock qui semblait rayonner d'exaltation. Mycroft avait l'impression qu'il lévitait presque, touchant à peine le sol alors qu'il avançait.

– Je suis venu te chercher pour te ramener à la maison, maintenant que tu as résolu ton premier meurtre pour le Met.

– Mes _deux_ premiers meurtres, corrigea Sherlock, plein d'entrain, avant de sourire largement en sautant presque de joie.

Et la preuve de sa bonne humeur en fut qu'il répondit simplement à Mycroft « Bien. Allons-y », avant de sortir de la pièce.

Mycroft cligna des yeux, agréablement surpris de ne pas avoir à marchander avec lui sur ce point, puis se il leva et se tourna vers Lestrade qui s'était également redressé.

– Merci, dit-il avec sincérité. C'était une excellente idée. Risquée, aussi. Je vous en remercie.

– _Imprudente_ , dit Lestrade. C'était plutôt _imprudent_ de ma part. »

Et son visage s'ouvrit dans un large sourire.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas moyen que Sherlock s'endorme. Il était bien trop excité pour accomplir une telle chose. Et il détestait l'idée d'être revenu à la maison de Londres, qui lui inspirait de pâles fantômes. Maintenu en ébullition par son insomnie, il eut l'idée la plus brillante qui soit : faire le mur et aller voir John.

Il savait, bien entendu, où John habitait. Il avait déduit ça il y a longtemps et ce fut une tâche facile pour lui que de se faufiler hors de la maison pour se rendre en banlieue. Il n'y eut aucune réponse quand il toqua avec assurance à la porte de John. Sherlock n'avait pas anticipé cette possibilité, mais il décida que ce n'était pas un problème. Il força la serrure avec une facilité risible et s'introduisit lui-même dans l'appartement pour y attendre.

L'endroit était un bazar innommable, bien plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. L'adolescent lut toute l'histoire quand son regard balaya la pièce : une mère alcoolique qui avait globalement déserté l'appartement, une sœur irresponsable qui n'avait pas totalement relevé le défi de prendre soin d'elle-même. John ne pouvait pas être satisfait par cet ordre des choses. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se soit senti obligé de rentrer chez lui plutôt que d'aller chez Sherlock. John était comme ça. Il avait cette tendance à prendre soin des autres.

Sherlock venait tout juste de terminer ces déductions quand il entendit les voix s'approcher de l'appartement, fortes et chahuteuses et alcoolisées, un groupe de huit – non, neuf. Il y eut des rires, celui de John parmi eux, et Sherlock expérimenta une étrange agitation contradictoire d'anticipation joyeuse à revoir John, associée à une terrible jalousie nerveuse de savoir que d'autres personnes le faisaient rire.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit. La première personne à entrer était clairement la sœur de John – la ressemblance familiale était frappante – et elle était tellement occupée à rire à ce que disait la fille derrière elle qu'elle ne remarqua Sherlock que lorsque presque tout le monde était entré également. John fut le dernier, traînant à l'arrière avec une fille qui se tenait plutôt proche de lui, chuchotant quelque chose à son oreille. Puis la sœur de John s'écria :

« T'es qui, bordel !?

John leva les yeux, droit dans les siens. Il se figea.

– Sherlock, ânonna-t-il.

Sherlock glissa son regard de John à la fille qui lui tenait le bras, possessive, puis de nouveau à John. Ceci, pensa-t-il, pourrait être sur le point de devenir intéressant. Il ficha ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et dit platement :

– Salut. »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite vendredi !  
**

 **Des bisous tout le monde :)**

Nauss


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou les gens !**

 **Insomnie, donc livraison du chapitre à trois heures du matin ;) Que ce temps de nous ne soit pas perdu pour tout le monde. Info : pour cause de déménagement, le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas lundi mais mardi.**

 **MERCI à odea, Almayen, luma-az, Mimi Kitsune, Electre, admamu, zelda.d et Mana pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Merci à Teneris pour ta review sur _Le Visage de l'Ennemi_ !**

 **Et évidemment, tous les mercis du monde, que dis-je, de la galaxie, que dis-je, de l'univers à ma bêta formidable, Elie de mon coeur ! :-***

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 15 :

.

John avait plutôt trop bu, son cerveau était un brouillard vaseux et, pendant un bref instant, il crut qu'il était en train d'halluciner quand il vit Sherlock qui se tenait, élégant et raffiné, au milieu de l'appartement sale des Watson. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de plus incongru avant. Il songea que, s'il clignait des yeux, Sherlock disparaîtrait peut-être. Sans doute n'était-ce que l'incarnation de sa culpabilité latente parce que Sarah avait passé la soirée à se jeter sur lui.

Mais non. Sherlock resta obstinément là, le regard attentif, comme s'il pensait que John lui devait des explications, ce qui était ridicule puisque Sherlock était celui qui venait apparemment d'entrer par effraction dans son appartement.

John repoussa hâtivement Sarah, pas parce que Sherlock était là, bien sûr que non, juste parce qu'il avait besoin d'espace pour cette dispute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock en dépassant tout le monde pour s'approcher de l'adolescent brun - et il remarqua Harry qui lui envoya un sourire narquois, à la limite de son champ visuel.

Sherlock l'observa de bas en haut, du sommet de son crâne au bout de ses chaussures, et John se sentit terriblement exposé. Sarah et lui s'étaient embrassés avec enthousiasme et John était certain que Sherlock pouvait lire chaque seconde du baiser sur son visage. Il contint un rougissement, puis se demanda pourquoi il devrait rougir, de toute façon. Pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait trompé qui que ce soit.

– Bonne soirée ? lui demanda Sherlock sur un ton alangui.

John tendit la main pour attraper le revers du manteau de Sherlock et le tracta derrière lui en passant à nouveau devant tout le monde dans l'appartement surpeuplé, devant Sarah…

– Excusez-nous, dit-il et il projeta Sherlock hors de l'appartement devant lui, plus loin, plus loin, plus loin, il voulait qu'ils soient hors de vue le plus rapidement possible.

– Je peux marcher, tu sais, lui rappela finalement Sherlock en s'arrachant à sa prise. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis bourré.

– Sérieusement, demanda impérieusement John entre ses dents serrées. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

– Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir, tu sais, grogna Sherlock, l'air un peu boudeur.

– Que ça me ferait plaisir de te voir ? _Ici_?

– En quoi cela a-t-il de l'importance, le lieu où tu me vois ?

– Ça a de l'importance si c'est ici. Tu n'était pas censé venir ici.

Sherlock eut l'air perplexe.

– Est-ce que tu pensais possible que je ne sache pas déjà où tu habitais ?

– Tu sais, parfois, les choses que je ne te dis pas sont celles que je ne veux pas que tu saches.

– Oh, alors je devrais juste prétendre que je ne les sais pas ? demanda Sherlock avec véhémence.

Il se mettait clairement en colère, enfin. John était soulagé que ce soit le cas parce qu'à sa place, il aurait été furieux. Il était enchanté de ne pas être le seul.

– Ça rendrait les choses plus faciles ! cria-t-il, et il ne savait même pas à propos de quoi ils étaient en train de se disputer. Il suspectait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que leurs mots disaient.

Sherlock s'arrêta soudain de marcher, se tourna vers lui, et John s'arrêta lui aussi, automatiquement, puis Sherlock avança vers lui en le bousculant. John recula d'un pas, s'éloigna, mais il réalisa qu'il avait un mur dans son dos, mauvaise anticipation de sa part, et peut-être était-il plus alcoolisé que ce qu'il avait cru.

– Tu te montres absolument ridicule, dit Sherlock, la voix saccadée, plate et basse. Il n'y a rien que je ne connaisse pas à ton propos, John Watson. Rien que tu puisses me cacher.

Il était beaucoup trop proche, pensa John. Son manteau l'effleurait. Sherlock se pencha en avant, et pendant un moment John pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais le garçon brun renifla simplement son haleine.

– Quatre, cinq bières ? Et un shot ? C'est une soirée plutôt énergique, non ? Tu essayais d'oublier. Tu essayais de ne pas penser.

John tenta de ne pas tressaillir, mais Sherlock était bien trop proche. Il ne restait plus que quelques millimètres entre eux.

– Tu es trop près, parvint à prononcer John.

– Je ne suis pas trop près, répondit Sherlock. Je suis exactement là où je dois être. La fille, elle s'appelle Sarah. Tu sortais avec elle avant de venir à Eton. Elle aurait couché avec toi à la moindre inclination de ta part ce soir, mais tu es indécis à ce propos.

– Je ne peux plus respirer, dit John, ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisque Sherlock ne faisait rien qui puisse l'empêcher de respirer, mais il se sentait étourdi, pris de vertiges, troublé.

Sherlock l'ignora. Ses yeux étaient sur son cou qu'il toucha soudain pour tracer un cercle juste au-dessus de sa clavicule. John sursauta, surpris par le contact.

– Elle t'a embrassé ici, évalua Sherlock, presque cliniquement. Elle l'aurait fait avec suffisamment de force pour te laisser une marque, mais tu t'es dégagé et tu lui as dit d'arrêter.

Sherlock se raidit un peu, son regard perça celui de John avec intensité. Ce dernier lutta pour trouver sa respiration en arrimant ses doigts au mur en briques dans son dos. Il essaya de ne pas se sentir piégé.

Sherlock inclina la tête et baissa lentement le visage. John avait le temps, beaucoup de temps pour s'écarter. Il le savait. Il avait tout le temps du monde pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui le dissuaderait, mais les lèvres de Sherlock se posèrent sur son cou et il ne fit rien. Sherlock le mordilla et John inspira bruyamment en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le mur derrière lui, soudainement peu confiant envers sa capacité à tenir debout sans tuteur. Sherlock suça, suffisamment pour laisser une marque. John ferma les yeux. John ne lui dit pas de s'arrêter. John jura, essoufflé et désespéré, des encouragements plus qu'autre chose.

Sherlock releva la tête et dit doucement, comme une question :

– John.

Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Il écouta leurs souffles lourds à tous les deux. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu Sherlock essoufflé, avant. C'était incroyablement flatteur. Sherlock était baigné par la lumière fluorescente, crue et laide, qui le rendait brillamment pâle et enlevait toute couleur à ses yeux, d'une façon déconcertante. Même ainsi, il semblait Sherlockien d'une façon douloureuse et étouffante. John sentit quelque chose se désagréger en lui et se soumettre. Dix semaines à se dire que ce n'était pas vrai, et il ne lui fallait qu'un instant alcoolisé dans sa banlieue pour qu'il admette une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était amoureux de Sherlock Holmes. Qu'il était, indubitablement, à lui.

John referma sa main sur le col du manteau de Sherlock et l'attira brusquement pour l'embrasser. Le génie, après un instant de surprise, ouvrit sa bouche pour lui puis, après ça, ce ne fut que flou, langues et lèvres et dents et mains, partout. Il voulait toucher, et il voulait être touché, et il était bien au-delà du point de pouvoir penser que le genre et le sexe de Sherlock ne correspondaient pas à ce qui aurait dû l'attirer. Il était totalement envahi par le fait que c'était Sherlock. _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock_ , haletait son cœur et il avait _envie, envie, envie._

Sherlock n'était pas assez proche, pas du tout. John tira, brouillon, il aurait voulu se fondre à lui, il y avait eu bien trop de temps où ils avaient eu bien trop d'espace entre eux, et Sherlock se pencha, se pressa, et John lécha sa bouche – la bouche de _Sherlock_ – et son bassin se frottait instinctivement contre la jambe que Sherlock avait parfaitement introduite entre les siennes, frictions, et c'était parfait, c'était glorieux, c'était merveilleux, c'était... tellement proche... trop proche…

John parvint à détourner la tête pour s'extraire du baiser et haleter :

– Stop. Stop, stop, stop.

Sherlock se figea pendant une seconde, puis s'écarta, sa jambe glissant entre les siennes, et John entendit le son qui sortit de sa propre bouche, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanglot, alors qu'il montait le mouvement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il agrippa le manteau de Sherlock, le tirant à nouveau contre lui, éliminant l'espace que Sherlock essayait de créer.

– Oh, bordel, haleta-t-il, serrant fort les paupières parce que la vison de Sherlock, méticuleusement embrassé et regard flou, ne l'aidait absolument pas dans cette situation. Ne bouge pas, reste juste là... Oh _bordel. »_

Il lutta pour retrouver le contrôle, se sentant absolument ridicule parce que tout ce que Sherlock avait fait était de lui rouler une pelle contre un mur et il était à présent dans un danger imminent de jouir, tout habillé, contre sa jambe.

L'autre partie de lui-même – la partie de lui qui lui disait depuis des semaines que c'était ce qu'il voulait et qui en avait franchement marre d'être occultée – avait son propre avis sur la question, avis qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme : _Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas incroyable, et tu es si proche, bouge comme ça encore juste une fois, peut-être deux, et tu y seras, et c'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, tout ce pour quoi tu te languis, les pensées qui t'ont consumé jour et nuit et que tu as refusées jusque-là, ne t'arrête pas là, pas maintenant, si proche, si bon, embrasse-le et laisse-le, laisse-le juste..._

John n'avait jamais fantasmé à propos de Sherlock d'une façon qui ressemblait à celle-ci, et ça n'avait pas d'importance, rien n'avait d'importance. Il vint avec la vérité aveuglante de _Sherlock_ plein la tête, rien ni personne que Sherlock, et c'était fantastique _._

Sherlock pressa sa langue contre le point où battait le pouls de John dans son cou, de cette façon dont il rêvait depuis des lustres, et mesura la pulsation du sang à travers l'organisme de son ami. John, mou, se laissait couler contre le mur derrière lui, inspirant profondément pour trouver de l'oxygène comme si Sherlock l'en avait véritablement privé. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, fondu à lui, touchant et goûtant et sentant et écoutant et s'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, alors ils auraient tous été en actions, tous ses cinq sens, noyés dans John.

La respiration du garçon blond se calmait, son pouls chutait sous la langue de Sherlock.

« Tu prends mon pouls, hein ? ânonna John.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, alors Sherlock n'y répondit pas. John tressaillit légèrement, mais ne se délogea pas de Sherlock, n'essaya pas de le repousser. Il soupira et Sherlock tenta de le lire. Contentement ? Oh, bon sang, il l'espérait.

– C'était... commença John.

Sherlock dirigea son attention vers l'oreille de John, de laquelle il titilla le lobe.

– Bon, j'espère, suggéra-t-il.

– Taré, répondit John. C'était absolument taré.

Sherlock songea que ça ne ressemblait pas à un qualificatif très prometteur de la part de John. Il se raidit et fronça les sourcils. John reposait l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur et ses yeux étaient fermés, et il respirait encore plus fort que d'habitude.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Parce que, Sherlock, on passe la plupart de notre temps ensemble dans une chambre. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fout dehors, dans un lieu public, alors qu'il fait hyper froid ?

– Personne ne nous a vus, répondit Sherlock avec assurance. Nous sommes dans un coin dissimulé, et il est tard, et il n'y a personne aux alentours. Et tu ne peux pas avoir froid en cet instant.

– Est-ce que tu avais planifié ça ? demanda John en séparant ses paupières pas plus qu'il ne le fallait pour voir Sherlock.

– Te planifier, toi ? Je ne peux pas te planifier, lui dit Sherlock avec honnêteté.

– C'était ridicule, grogna John en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Je ressemble à rien.

– Objectivement, oui. Subjectivement, je pense que tu devrais toujours ressembler à ça.

John rit, ce qui colora les joues de Sherlock de plaisir, puis il leva finalement la tête, ouvrit les yeux et les accrocha à ceux de Sherlock.

– Je pense que je peux tenir debout, maintenant.

– Quoi ?

– Tu n'as plus à…

John contracta légèrement ses membres. Sherlock saisit le message et s'éloigna. L'adolescent blond baissa piteusement le regard sur lui-même et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

– Qu'est-qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Sherlock hésita.

– Un peu plus de ça. Du moins je l'espère.

– Plus jamais de _ça,_ nous ne ferons plus _ça_ , jamais.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que c'était humiliant.

– Je ne trouve pas.

– Ce n'était pas humiliant pour _toi_.

– Est-ce que ça t'a plu ?

– Visiblement. C'est ce qui était humiliant. Je ne peux pas retourner comme ça à l'appartement.

– Alors ne le fais pas, répondit Sherlock, songeant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse John sortir de son champ de vision à cet instant. Viens à la maison avec moi.

– Il n'y a pas de train à cette heure-ci.

– Pas cette maison-là. Nous en avons une à Londres.

– Oh. Bien entendu, ponctua John avant de se taire, toujours appuyé contre le mur, clairement en pleine réflexion. Est-ce que ton frère est chez vous ?

Sherlock acquiesça.

– Alors non. Ce n'est pas une option. Allez, c'est toi le malin de nous deux et je ne peux pas encore penser correctement, alors élabore un plan.

– Une autre maison ? suggéra Sherlock.

– De qui ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

– J'en trouverai une.

– Tu vas trouver une maison pour qu'on fasse quoi, qu'on y entre par effraction ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

– Les Flaversham qui vivent juste à côté de chez nous ne sont pas en ville pour une période indéterminée. Nous avons un double, en cas d'urgence. Ceci est une urgence.

– Exactement le type d'urgence que les Flaversham avaient en tête quand ils ont laissé les clés à ton frère, je parie.

– Ils n'ont pas spécifié répondit Sherlock, bien sagement.

John considéra l'idée.

– Ok. D'accord. On va chez les Flaversham.

– Est-ce que je retourne à l'appartement ?

– Pourquoi tu devrais y retourner ?

Sherlock leva un sourcil.

– Tu vas avoir besoin de te changer.

– Donc ton plan est d'aller à mon appartement, où se trouve ma sœur, et de simplement annoncer : « Ne faites pas attention à moi, je viens juste chercher un caleçon propre pour John » ?

– Pas un bon plan ?

– Sherlock.

– C'est une blague. Je vais me faufiler. Tu me connais, je suis très fort pour me faufiler.

– Non. On va chez les Flaversham. Je me changerai là-bas.

– Avec quoi ?

– Je sais pas. Ils n'ont pas de vêtements ?

– Mr Flaversham pèse plus de cent kilos. Je suppose qu'il reste la garde-robe de Mrs Flaversham dans laquelle fouiller. Sa préférence va aux paillettes.

John fronça les sourcils.

– On sera juste à côté de chez toi, c'est ça ? Je t'emprunterai quelque chose.

Sherlock le regarda, dubitatif, et ouvrit la bouche.

– Ne me dis surtout pas que tu es plus grand que moi. Pas maintenant, asséna John. Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de me contredire ?

– Je ne te contredis pas. Je veux juste m'assurer que nous sommes au clair sur le plan. Échange ton manteau avec moi.

Sherlock glissa hors de sa veste.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– Le mien est plus long et cachera plus.

– Oh. »

John ôta son manteau et le tendit à Sherlock, prenant le sien à la place. Son manteau aurait été trop court pour le génie qui décida par conséquent de ne pas prendre la peine de l'enfiler. Il se détourna et partit à la recherche d'un taxi.

.

 _À suivre  
_

* * *

 **ON Y EST :D**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à mardi pour la suite !**

 **Des cookies et de l'amour pour vous.**

Nauss

PS : faites vivre vos fandoms : nourrissez vos auteurs de reviews !


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Comme promis, le chapitre !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Et merci, Elie d'amour, pour ta bêta parfaite !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 16

.

John pensait que Sherlock devrait aller chercher la clé de la maison des Flaversham dans celle des Holmes, mais non, il l'avait avec lui et la cherchait dans ses poches.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as sur toi ? demanda John, surpris.

– Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas ? répliqua Sherlock, comme si la question n'avait aucun sens.

John soupira et le garçon brun ouvrit la porte.

– Pas de lumière de ce côté de la maison, lui dit Sherlock, ou Mycroft le verra. Par là, suis-moi.

Sherlock se dirigea sans hésitation vers les escaliers en colimaçon. John se demanda si, comme un chat, il pouvait voir dans le noir – peut-être ces yeux étonnants avaient-ils des pouvoirs spéciaux, qui savait – ou s'il était juste familier de l'agencement des lieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, lui se déplaça bien plus lentement afin d'être sûr de ne pas bousculer les antiquités inestimables qui l'entouraient.

Finalement, il entra à la suite de Sherlock dans une pièce de laquelle le génie ferma la porte avant d'allumer la lumière. Une chambre, vit John. Grande et riche et luxueuse.

– Nous sommes suffisamment loin de la rue, dit Sherlock. Mycroft ne devrait pas voir la lumière.

– C'est de la folie pure, déclara John en regardant la pièce autour de lui.

Sherlock lui envoya une expression prise entre le sourire et le froncement de sourcils. John essaya de penser au-delà du nœud d'anxiété dans son ventre, parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas être totalement certain de ce qui venait de se passer et de ce que ça avait changé. Il savait qu'ils devaient en parler, ils devaient absolument en parler, mais à la place, il dit, lorsqu'il remarqua la salle de bain voisine :

– Je vais prendre une douche. »

Suivit la plus longue douche de sa vie. Il resta sous le jet jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude, puis il éteignit le jet et resta là pendant un moment, dégoulinant, essayant de ne pas être lâche et de faire face à Sherlock. Il tentait de construire un discours de ce qu'il devrait dire mais rien ne lui vint. Principalement parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire, de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était clairement amoureux de lui, de ça il était certain, et sans doute ceci n'aurait-il pas dû le surprendre. Eton était un lieu électrique, et John n'y était pas dans son élément, et Sherlock y était sa corde de vie. Peut-être n'était-ce rien de plus que... que... quoi que ça puisse être.

Il n'avait aucun vêtement dans lesquels se changer, mais un peignoir pendait à un crochet sur la porte de la salle-de-bain et il découvrit qu'il lui allait à peu près sans être criard. Il le noua fermement autour de sa taille et rejoignit la chambre qui lui sembla douloureusement fraîche par rapport à l'air chargé de chaleur humide de la salle de bain.

Sherlock était assis sur la chaise de bureau et regardait par la fenêtre, ses doigts joints en clocher devant sa bouche dans sa pose réflexive. Il se tourna face à John qui entrait et dit immédiatement :

– Il y a d'autres chambres, bien sûr. Je pourrais trouver une autre chambre.

John s'assit sur le lit, seul endroit sur lequel s'asseoir.

– On doit parler.

– Je sais. Je sais. Écoute.

Sherlock se leva et se mit soudainement à faire les cent pas, de long en large dans la pièce, ébouriffant ses cheveux sans arrêt, sans regarder John.

– On peut revenir en arrière, exactement comme c'était avant. Ça me va. Ça me va complètement. Ça n'a pas à changer quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que ça change quoi que ce soit. On peut tout oublier. Je suis fort pour oublier, effacer, j'y suis brillant, alors je ne veux pas que tu penses que je…

John joignit ses sourcils, perplexe, et interrompit le monologue.

– Attends. Il y a une heure tu me disais que tu espérais qu'on remette ça.

– Certes. Eh bien, dit Sherlock, toujours sans le regarder. C'était il y a une heure et les choses étaient... Tu étais…

Sherlock se tourna brusquement vers lui et croisa ses bras en une posture défensive que John pensait ne lui avoir jamais vue jusque-là.

– Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux ?

John l'étudia.

– Est-ce que c'est pour moi que tu dis ça ? Ce… commença John sans finir, faute de mot, et il agita la main. Ça ?

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux, coupa Sherlock avec impatience. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais je n'arrive pas à te _lire_ sur ce sujet, alors tu dois juste me dire. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il, comme après réflexion.

– Oh, bordel, soupira John en frottant ses mains sur son visage, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je veux, Sherlock.

– Bien, dit Sherlock après un moment.

– J'aimerais tellement être dans ta tête juste quelques minutes. J'aimerais pouvoir tout comprendre aussi clairement que toi.

– Je ne te comprends pas clairement, dit Sherlock.

John digéra l'information.

– Si, décida-t-il finalement. La plupart du temps, je pense que tu me comprends mieux que je ne me comprends moi-même.

John tourna la tête, s'arrachant de la contemplation du plafond pour regarder Sherlock qui était debout à côté du lit et le regardait avec quelque chose comme de la terreur dans ses yeux bleu-gris-vert. Il y avait de la clarté là, songea John. Plus de clarté dans ces yeux qu'il n'en avait jamais vue avant. _Il t'aime_ , réalisa John. _Il ne le dira jamais, mais il t'aime. Cette personne surprenante, incompréhensible, remarquable, brillante t'aime, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Est-ce que tu comprends l'importance que ça a ? Il te fait plus confiance qu'il ne s'autoriserait jamais à avoir confiance en qui que ce soit d'autre. Et tu flirtes, en ce moment-même, avec le risque de lui briser le cœur._

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux, toi, dit doucement John, parce qu'il songeait qu'il était largement temps qu'il pose cette question.

– Je... Je…

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et dit avec une voix stable et déterminée, mais dont la franchise donnait l'impression qu'il était à vif :

– Je veux juste ne pas gâcher ça. Rien de tout ça. Je ne veux pas… Je ne comptais pas… Je voulais juste te voir, ce soir. Je ne comptais pas... Et si j'ai tout gâché…

– Tu n'as rien gâché. Arrête. Je ne vais pas disparaître, Sherlock. Je ne vais pas me mettre à te haïr soudainement. Et de toute façon, globalement, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, ça vient de moi. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, malgré tes pouvoirs d'observation.

Il savait que Sherlock ne résisterait pas à cette provocation.

– J'avais remarqué. Je ne voulais juste pas de le faire remarquer.

John sourit et s'assit sur le lit.

– Quelles autres déductions tu as gardées pour toi ?

– La principale, en cet instant, est seulement que tu aurais pu avoir Sarah quand tu le voulais.

John le regarda. Il était toujours habillé dans son uniforme d'Eton, et il était grand, souple, élégant, et John pensa qu'il s'était tenu au milieu de son appartement, totalement déplacé et n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui. Lui avait eu Sarah contre lui toute la soirée, ses propositions de moins en moins sous-entendues et de plus en plus explicites, et il n'avait été intéressé par rien jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se pointe. Puis il l'avait voulu, lui, de cette façon douloureuse et perçante, résolue, qui lui était tout à la fois familière et incompréhensible.

– J'avais envie de toi, s'entendit-il dire. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. Mais je n'avais envie que de toi _._

Sherlock regarda, vaguement incertain, vers le lit, les mains dans les poches, comme s'il avait entendu John mais n'était pas certain que ce dernier avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Il tenta l'humour.

– Alors c'était une bonne idée de rentrer par effraction chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oh, bordel, dit John. La ferme.

Il tendit la main vers lui et l'attira dans un baiser, parce qu'il voulait voir, savoir si tout n'était dû qu'à un bref manque de lucidité provoqué par une situation étrange qui ne se reproduirait plus.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. Il aurait pu l'embrasser pendant des heures. Il eut la pensée soudaine qu'il verrouillerait leur porte, au lycée, et ne ferait plus que ça, que l'embrasser, pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de ce que ça lui faisait, cette frontière irritante du désir piquant en lui. John voulait rester ici, juste comme ça, profiter. Sherlock. Son Sherlock.

Le génie s'écarta finalement légèrement, juste à un souffle de lui mais tout de même trop loin. Et suffisamment loin pour que John réalise qu'il avait fini étendu sur le dos, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avec Sherlock penché sur lui.

– Je conduis une expérience, dit Sherlock, la voix était basse, et lui seul pouvait rendre ça sensuel.

– Quel type d'expérience ?

Il l'embrassait en suivant une ligne qui partait dans son cou, insistant particulièrement juste au dessus de sa clavicule – _Il embrasse sa propre marque_ , réalisa John – puis il se dirigea vers son torse, ouvrant le peignoir au fur et à mesure. John posa ses mains dans ses cheveux et fut récompensé par un son qui ressemblait à un ronronnement. Lui-même en pleine expérimentation, il ferma les doigts sur les boucles et tira légèrement, ce qui lui rapporta un son s'approchant plutôt du grognement, cette fois. Il sourit, puis la langue de Sherlock lui lapa brusquement un téton et John sursauta. _Touché._

– C'est une bonne expérience, déclara Sherlock.

Il continua de descendre, il était proche de son nombril, maintenant, et John essaya de penser au-delà du flou grandissant en lui, parce qu'il saisissait le chemin que Sherlock prenait et qu'il n'était pas sûr que c'était nécessaire…

– Attends, réalisa-t-il brutalement. Tu ne me compares pas à Trevor, hein ?

– Il n'y aucune place pour la comparaison ici, lui répondit Sherlock en modulant légèrement sa direction, léchant le creux de sa cuisse.

– Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de... commença faiblement John, parce qu'avoir Sherlock à ce niveau était plutôt remarquablement merveilleux et il avait envie de voir ce que ça pourrait être.

– Je ne veux aucun autre stimulus que toi, marmonna Sherlock en mordillant sa hanche.

– Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, dit John.

Il réalisa qu'il agrippait les cheveux de Sherlock pour essayer de l'emmener là où il le voulait, et se força à arrêter.

– Tous mes cinq sens. Toi, répondit Sherlock.

Puis il s'arrêta de parler parce que sa bouche était autrement occupée, et John n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu l'entendre de toute façon parce que son sang rugissait dans ses oreilles, et Sherlock le... Sherlock le...

– Je, haleta-t-il, essayant de traduire en mot ce que ses terminaisons nerveuses lui disaient, mais il ne pouvait penser à aucun terme autre que _Sherlock oui bon ici oui Sherlock plus oh s'il te plaît oui comme ça juste s'il te plaît oui Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock._

John sentait le lit sous lui, le berceau du matelas, et il songea que c'était le lit le plus délicieux sur lequel il avait jamais été. Il songea qu'il pourrait bien ne plus jamais en bouger. Il resterait juste étendu ici, le plaisir et un bourdonnement presque audible en lui. Il essaya de réaliser ce qui venait juste de se passer et réalisa qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Sherlock était fantastique, pensa-t-il, hagard. Il ne serait plus jamais sexuellement frustré de sa vie. Ils n'assisteraient plus jamais à leur PD _._ Ils ne feraient rien d'autre que de rester au lit toute la journée.

Sherlock avait une serviette, Sherlock l'essuyait et John songea qu'il devrait l'aider puis, après réflexion, décida que c'était mieux de seulement... seulement... s'abandonner _._

– Tu es génial, dit-il. C'était l'idée la plus géniale que tu aies jamais eue.

Les lèvres de Sherlock frottèrent les siennes, très brièvement, et John était trop exténué pour réagir même à ça.

– Je suis enchanté que tu approuves, entendit-il prononcé par la voix de Sherlock. Maintenant, viens sous la couette avec moi.

– Je ne bouge pas, répondit John. Je ne bougerai plus jamais de ma vie. Comment es-tu seulement capable de bouger ?

Et soudain, John réalisa comment Sherlock pouvait toujours avoir autant d'énergie : parce que seulement l'un d'entre eux avait été pris en charge. Oh, bordel. Ce constat le secoua hors de son état de léthargie vers une panique sauvage parce que c'était nouveau, la chose la plus nouvelle du monde, et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire _ça_. Il comprenait le processus, oui, le contraire aurait été difficile, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire lui-même, comment il pouvait, et s'il en avait même envie, mais ça ne pouvait pas rester unilatéral, ce n'était juste pas possible.

Sherlock tirait la couverture au-dessus de lui quand il ouvrit les yeux et prononça son nom.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'autre adolescent avec un bref froncement de sourcils.

– Je n'ai pas... balbutia John. Je veux dire, je pourrais, j'imagine... si tu veux que je... Je ne sais pas si j'y serais très bon, mais tu n'as pas...

Sherlock lui lança un regard blanc.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– De toi, répondit John en faisant un mouvement dont il espérait la signification éloquente.

– Oh. C'est bon pour moi.

John fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Tu as... ? Parce que j'aurais pu…

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il comptait dire. Sherlock le coupa de toute façon en se pelotonnant contre lui, s'arrimant pratiquement à lui, entremêlant leurs jambes et leurs bras, puis soupira de satisfaction.

John était suffisamment surpris pour se laisser distraire du sujet précédent, se retrouvant la bouche pleine des cheveux de Sherlock.

– Est-ce que tu... ? C'est comme ça que tu dors ?

Il sentit Sherlock se tendre un peu et se haït pour ça, parce que Sherlock était juste si merveilleusement heureux jusque-là, John l'avait ardemment sentit.

– Ça te déplaît ?

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aimait ça. C'était un peu trop, une autre personne tout autour de lui comme ça. Mais John avait fait suffisamment peu pour Sherlock cette nuit, pensa-t-il, pour que _ça_ soit la moindre des choses qu'il lui offre.

– Je ne pensais juste pas que tu étais du genre câlin.

Pour autant que John pouvait en juger, Sherlock n'était pas très fan du contact en général.

– Mmmh, émit Sherlock, endormi, en se pelotonnant plus encore contre lui qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je n'aurais pas pensé non plus.

Ce qui coinça momentanément le souffle de John dans sa gorge. Cette nuit avait été particulièrement étrange, pensa-t-il, et il ne savait toujours pas vraiment ce qu'elle signifiait, et maintenant son meilleur ami qui semblait également être son amant et peut-être possiblement son copain, était en gros en train d'admettre qu'il avait fait avec lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait tout simplement jamais fait avec personne d'autre avant. John ressentit une ridicule vague d'affection chaude et vaporeuse pour lui, un élan de ferveur protectrice. Il laisserait Sherlock dormir de cette façon avec lui chaque jour du reste de leur vie, puisque ça le rendait si heureux. Il voulait le garder heureux de cette façon, il le voulait toujours ainsi, ce Sherlock qui n'existait que pour lui, qui faisait des câlins et embrassait et était heureux _._ Sherlock qui l'aimait. Sherlock qui était à lui. John ne parvenait pas à imaginer quand c'était arrivé, ni comment, ni pourquoi. Il ne parvenait honnêtement pas même à comprendre comment tout ceci pouvait être sa vie, maintenant. Il savait juste, aussi étrange que ça lui paraissait, qu'il était comblé d'une façon surprenante en cet instant.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver vers le sommeil, Sherlock chaud et réconfortant tout contre lui, le rythme de son souffle sonnant comme une berceuse. Il était presque totalement endormi quand Sherlock parla à nouveau, lui aussi à moitié emporté par le sommeil.

– Aujourd'hui, j'ai résolu deux meurtres et accompli deux orgasmes John Watsoniens, dit-il, satisfait dans sa somnolence. C'était le jour le plus parfait que j'aie jamais imaginé, fois deux. »

* * *

John s'éveilla seul dans le lit, ce qui fut momentanément décevant. Il était passé de dubitatif à l'idée que Sherlock dorme pratiquement sur lui, à triste de ne pas le trouver à ses côtés.

– Bonjour, » dit le génie, et John cligna des yeux vers lui en essayant de focaliser son regard. Il était assis sur la chaise de bureau près de la fenêtre, toujours habillé dans son uniforme d'Eton froissé.

– Bonjour, répondit John en s'étirant langoureusement avant d'enterrer son visage sous l'oreiller. Quelle heure il est ?

– Neuf heures, répondit Sherlock.

– Mmmmh, émit John, toujours sous l'oreiller. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire cette nuit ?

– J'ai dit de nombreuses choses, cette nuit. Il va te falloir être plus spécifique.

Quelque chose sonnait tranchant dans la voix de Sherlock. John repoussa l'oreiller de son visage, regardant véritablement Sherlock pour la première fois.

– Tu es en colère ?

– Non, nia Sherlock.

– Si.

C'était parfaitement clair et John ne pouvait comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Sherlock était tombé endormi en vibrant quasiment de bonheur. Qu'est-ce que John avait bien pu faire pendant qu'ils dormaient pour l'énerver ?

– Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

– Si, très bien. Sherlock fit une pause. Puis Mycroft est arrivé.

John s'assit brusquement.

– Quoi ? Quand ?

– Vers sept heures. Tu as dormi pendant qu'il était là. Tu as un sommeil vraiment lourd, tu sais. Tu es capable de dormir malgré le bruit. Probablement une bonne chose pour un docteur.

– Tu ne l'as pas laissé entrer ici, si? demanda John.

– Bien sûr que non, j'ai parlé avec lui dans le hall.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– J'ai expliqué la situation. Il a gracieusement acquis de nouveaux vêtements pour toi entre temps.

John était bouche-bée de stupéfaction.

– Tu… Tu…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai pas dit _pourquoi_ tu en es arrivé à ne plus avoir de vêtements.

– Même si j'apprécie ta discrétion sur ce point, le seul fait que je me retrouve en ce moment sans fringues portables est probablement foutrement assez pour qu'il comprenne, tu crois pas ?

Sherlock se leva et se laissa théâtralement choir sur le lit à côté de John, émettant un son de dégoût éloquent.

– Pourquoi parlons-nous encore de Mycroft ? Il représente un atroce sujet de conversation.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé, après ça ?

– Pourquoi aurais-je dû ? Tu étais fatigué, et quelle différence cela aurait-il fait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai saisi l'opportunité de collecter de nouvelles données.

– Quelles données ? demanda John avec suspicion.

– Je collecte des données sur ton rythme respiratoire lorsque tu dors. J'essaie de voir si je peux estimer à quel stade de sommeil tu es sur la base de tes respirations.

– Tu as commencé à faire ça quand ?

– Il y a des lustres. Sherlock secoua la main pour éloigner le sujet. Que voulais-tu savoir ?

John baissa les yeux sur lui, perplexe.

– Quoi ?

– Avant que nous déviions, tu souhaitais savoir ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit quelque chose.

– Oh, se rappela John. Oui. Tu as résolu deux meurtres, hier ?

– Oh ! s'exclama Sherlock en s'asseyant soudainement, enchanté d'une façon éclatante. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler ! Oui ! _Deux._ C'était fantastique. Lestrade a une amie à New Scotland Yard, et ils n'avançaient pas avec ces meurtres, alors Lestrade a dit que je pouvais y jeter un œil, et c'était un gang de trafiquants, John. D'antiquités. Ils avaient des tatouages identiques. Je l'ai compris immédiatement. Enfin... Presque immédiatement. Et je sais ce que sera mon métier.

John lui sourit. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'enthousiasme de Sherlock était contagieux.

– Ça sera quoi, ton métier ?

– Détective Consultant.

Sherlock fit un mouvement de la main comme s'il pouvait visionner un panneau lumineux affichant cette exacte mention, sur le mur à côté de la télévision.

– C'est vraiment une carrière ?

– Ce sera la mienne. Je l'ai inventée. Je serai le seul au monde, proclama Sherlock, l'air ravi à cette idée.

– Eh bien, ça te conviendra très certainement tu formes à toi tout seul une catégorie à part entière. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement, un détective consultant ?

– Ça signifie qu'à chaque fois que la police sera mise en échec – c'est-à-dire tout le temps – ils me consulteront. Tu pourras être mon assistant.

– Je serai médecin, tu te souviens ?

– Oui. Ce qui fera de toi un assistant utile.

– Je ne serai pas ton assistant.

– Mon partenaire ? suggéra Sherlock.

Il y avait une lueur étrange dans son regard, une inclinaison étrange de sa tête, presque joueuse. Est-ce qu'il était en train de _flirter_ avec lui ? se demanda John avec ébahissement.

– Petit con, dit John en le frappant à la tête avec son oreiller.

Sherlock rit, esquivant son coup sans grande conviction.

– Peut-être que tu pourrais écrire des histoires à propos de moi. Tu pourrais être mon Boswell.

– Est-ce que c'était une référence littéraire ? De la part de Sherlock Holmes ? Tu n'as pas effacé ça pour conserver de la place précieuse dans ta mémoire ? s'étonna John en parvenant à faire basculer Sherlock en arrière sur le lit et à se pencher sur lui. Attends, tu te souviens de ça parce que tu veux vraiment un Boswell, hein ?

– Qui voudrait d'un Boswell ? Les Boswell sont ennuyeux. J'ai un Watson, dit Sherlock.

John s'arrêta. Il savait qu'il rougissait probablement. Sherlock avait dit ça d'une façon si spontanée, comme si ce n'était pas une chose étonnante à dire. Probablement était-ce, pour Sherlock, simplement factuel.

John essaya d'alléger la déclaration.

– Et un sacrément bon Watson, si je puis me permettre.

– Oh, le meilleur des Watson. Quoique… réfléchit Sherlock avant de lui retourner un air de réflexion feinte, en-dessous de lui. Ta sœur…

John l'embrassa, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire peu importe quand cette folle pulsion l'envahissait. Sherlock l'embrassa en retour avec un petit soupir joyeux, se cala sous lui, et c'était le matin le plus parfait que John avait jamais vécu de sa vie.

– John, dit finalement Sherlock, entre deux baisers.

– Chh, répliqua-t-il, refusant d'arrêter de picorer Sherlock de baisers entre chaque mot. Je suis très occupé.

– Je… J'apprécie, mais Mycroft a dit… il a dit qu'il reviendrait à dix heures… et… même si je m'en fiche… j'ai pensé que… tu pourrais vouloir ne pas le rencontrer… et tu dois prendre… une autre douche… avant…''

John abandonna et cessa de l'embrasser, roulant à côté de lui.

– Je dois rentrer chez moi, dit-il après un moment.

– Je pensais bien que tu déciderais ça. On se verra au lycée demain, alors.

– Je parie que tu aimes bien mieux Eton aujourd'hui qu'hier, remarqua John.

– Je commence à en voir les avantages, » répondit Sherlock.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **A vendredi :)**

 **Nauss**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tous !**

 **Je galère avec les reviews, mais je vais m'en sortir, promis ;) MERCI à admamu, Mimi Kitsune, Luma-az, odea, Almayen et MissAnika pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que l'auteure passe et essaie de lire quelques reviews de temps en temps :)**

 **Merci à Elie d'amour pour sa bêta formidable !**

 **Et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 17

.

Ce fut étonnamment difficile pour Sherlock de laisser John s'en aller. C'était irrationnel, et Sherlock détestait l'irrationalité. Il verrait John le jour suivant au lycée. John n'avait pas l'air mécontent de ce qui s'était passé, bien au contraire. Et si jamais il décidait finalement de changer d'avis, ça irait à Sherlock, il s'y adapterait, il pourrait revenir à ce qu'ils étaient avant, et il s'assurerait d'en convaincre John également.

Sherlock ne voulait pas que tout revienne à ce qu'ils étaient avant. Cette simple pensée lui donnait l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de tomber d'un arbre et de s'écraser durement au sol. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer de ne pas pouvoir toucher John en permanence, autant qu'il le pouvait. L'idée de ne plus avoir de John du tout était cependant bien pire que l'idée d'être près de lui sans pouvoir le toucher. L'idée de ne pas avoir de John du tout était... le vide absolu. C'était comme essayer de penser à ce qu'il y avait au-delà de l'univers, ce dans quoi s'étendait lentement cet univers. Il s'étendait dans le rien, il s'étendait dans un endroit sans John Watson, et qui pouvait comprendre un tel endroit ?

Sherlock était inquiet. Il était malade d'inquiétude. Il essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était tant inquiété à propos de quelque chose. Il essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était montré aussi irrationnel. Et si John changeait d'avis ? Et si John ne voulait plus de lui ? Et si John ne _l'appréciait_ plus ? Et s'il devait retourner à ce qu'était sa vie avant John ? Il tenta de se secouer hors de ces pensées, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, alors, à la place, il se roula en boule sur la chaise de bureau, s'enroula dans son manteau, son manteau qui sentait encore vaguement John, et il s'inquiéta et s'inquiéta et s'inquiéta.

Mycroft toqua, ce qui était tellement peu caractéristique de sa part que Sherlock se contenta de regarder la porte en essayant de considérer si l'option de lui dire _Va-t-en_ était envisageable _._ Il avait toqué, ce matin aussi, réalisa Sherlock. Il n'était alors pas véritablement endormi, seulement à moitié somnolent, calé contre John en intégrant paresseusement les nouvelles données à son propos, les irrégularités de sa respiration, ses mains serrées sur les cheveux de Sherlock, la façon dont sa voix était totalement différente quand il avait prononcé le nom de Sherlock, au bord de l'orgasme, mieux que n'importe quel autre mot que John avait jamais prononcé jusque-là, et puis il y avait eu le frappement à la porte.

« Entre, répondit Sherlock dans l'instant présent, parce que _Va-t-en_ n'était vraiment pas une option.

Mycroft serait entré malgré tout, de la même façon que Sherlock avait su plus tôt ce matin-là qu'il devait ramper hors de cette perfection qu'était un John Watson endormi, et commencer à confronter les forces qui pourraient l'envoyer dans ce vide qu'était l'univers galopant dans lequel John n'était pas.

Mycroft ouvrit la porte.

– Depuis quand toques-tu ? lui demanda Sherlock.

– Depuis quand engages-tu avec John Watson des activités desquelles je préférerais ne pas être témoin ? contra Mycroft en s'appuyant contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, son parapluie perpétuel posé à ses côtés. Le regard qu'il envoya à Sherlock était indéchiffrable.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

– John n'est pas un sujet que tu es autorisé à aborder.

– Bien. Abordons d'autres sujets. Sujet Premier : ne fais plus jamais le mur pour te rendre dans une banlieue située dans un quartier malfamé, seul, au milieu de la nuit, déclara Mycroft, la voix tranchante.

– Tout s'est bien passé. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, fit remarquer Sherlock, maussade.

– Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça. Tu viens de démanteler un groupe de trafiquants, Sherlock. J'ai toujours estimé discutable ton aptitude, ou son absence, à te charger de toi-même, vu comme le simple fait de t'alimenter demande encouragements et rappels de la part de ton entourage, mais je ne suis définitivement pas prêt à croire que tu es capable te charger seul des membres d'un groupe international de trafiquants assoiffés de sang qui ont déjà tué deux personnes d'une façon spectaculaire et sont tout enclins à la vengeance. C'était stupide de ta part, Sherlock, ce qui est plutôt une honte puisque tu te considères comme très intelligent.

Sherlock n'avait vraiment pas pensé une seconde à cela. Il n'avait réellement pensé qu'à John. Il avait été agité par le plaisir du triomphe et avait voulu partager ça avec John.

– Ce n'était pas stupide, corrigea-t-il. C'était juste... imprudent.

Quelque chose traversa le visage de Mycroft à ce mot, quelque chose que Sherlock ne parvint pas à lire.

– C'est seulement un synonyme de la stupidité, lui dit son frère. Un mot plus sympathique, avec plus d'allure, mais rien d'autre qu'un synonyme. Sujet Second : quand as-tu prélevé cette clé de mon porte-feuille ?

– Si tu ne parviens pas à te défendre contre un simple pickpocket, Mycroft, alors tu ne possèdes pas le moindre instinct de survie.

Mycroft tendit la main et Sherlock soupira, sortit la clé de sa poche avant de l'envoyer à travers la pièce vers Mycroft à la façon d'un boomerang. Son frère la laissa frapper le mur puis la ramassa au sol.

– Troisième Sujet : arrête d'agir en pickpocket.

Sherlock ignora ce sujet-là. Il devenait plutôt bon comme pickpocket et songea que le badge de personnel d'Eton qu'il avait réussi à prélever sur Lestrade pourrait lui être utile un de ces jours.

– Quel est le Quatrième Sujet ? demanda-t-il, résigné et souhaitant passer à autre chose.

– Eton. J'essaie de déterminer si je dois ou non te laisser y retourner.

Sherlock le fixa, ses yeux élargis par le choc, parce que cela ne lui avait pas une fois traversé l'esprit : Mycroft était obsédé par Eton.

– Je te déteste, dit-il, bas, virulent et sombre.

– Sherlock…

– Non. Pendant trois ans je t'ai supplié de ne pas m'y faire retourner, et maintenant que j'aime y être, maintenant que je veux y rester, _maintenant_ , tu décides de me menacer de me garder à la maison ? Je te _déteste._

– Sherlock, je pense simplement que…

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Sherlock aurait voulu dire. Il voulait faire remarquer combien de kilos Mycroft avait pris depuis les vacances (trois, et cent grammes). Il voulait dire que Mycroft avait l'esprit de contradiction, qu'il avait toujours eu l'esprit de contradiction, qu'il l'avait toujours détesté, et que s'il essayait de garder Sherlock loin d'Eton, ce dernier ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Sherlock empoisonnerait son thé mais pas suffisamment pour le tuer, juste assez pour le rendre extraordinairement malade et misérable, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il mériterait.

Sherlock voulait dire toutes ces choses, mais il ne put réfléchir au-delà de la sensation d'oppression dans son torse. Elle l'aveuglait à travers la panique qui l'envahissait. Il était heureux, pensa-t-il. Il était enfin heureux _,_ d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée possible, d'une façon qui donnait du sens à toute cette fichue poésie qu'on l'avait forcé à lire pendant ces stupides PD de littérature, et il en voulait plus, il ne pouvait revenir à sa vie sans ça, il ne savait pas comment il survivrait au _froid._

Il voulait dire tout ça d'une façon qui aurait été tranchante et intelligente, mais il s'entendit demander à la place, comme un enfant blessé, gémissant, désespéré et suppliant, fut :

– Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois malheureux ?

Et peut-être, après tout, était-ce là la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu dire car Mycroft tressaillit, alors que Mycroft ne tressaillait jamais _._

– Je veux exactement l'opposé de ton malheur, lui dit-il.

– Je ne te crois pas, répondit Sherlock.

Son cœur battait sauvagement et il pouvait sentir dans sa bouche le goût de la giclée d'adrénaline. L'idée d'être emporté loin de John avait tellement terrifié quelque chose dans sa psyché que son organisme avait engagé une réponse de combattre-ou-fuir. Son corps agissait comme s'il avait été en danger physique imminent, alors que tout ce qui s'était passé était le soulèvement de l'idée de perdre une simple personne dans sa vie. Cela aurait presque été fascinant à examiner s'il n'avait pas été dans tous ses états d'une manière telle qu'il ne pouvait s'occuper de ça en cet instant.

– Tu n'aimes pas John, accusa-t-il. Tu ne l'as jamais apprécié.

– Ceci est particulièrement faux.

Sherlock l'ignora.

– Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de John. Ça n'a aucune importance. John est à moi, et si tu essaies de me l'enlever, je disparaîtrai, Mycroft. Et tu peux te croire capable de me retrouver, mais je n'en serais plus si sûr que ça, si j'étais toi.

Il y eut un très long moment de silence.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que je suis ton meilleur ennemi, dit finalement Mycroft. Je ne sais pas comment tu en es venu à l'idée que...

Sherlock le fixa, de marbre, immobile, inspirant profondément et tentant de faire refluer l'adrénaline.

– Je ne t'empêcherai pas retourner à Eton, dit Mycroft.

Sherlock continua à le fixer, essaya de penser à des contre-stratégies, puis à des contre-stratégies à ces propres contre-stratégies, à n'importe quoi que Mycroft pourrait tenter.

– Est-ce que tu veux que je te le promette ? demanda Mycroft.

– Non, répondit Sherlock. Je ne te croirais pas même si tu le faisais.

* * *

John ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa mère soit rentrée. L'éventualité ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il avait erré un peu dans Londres, retardant l'inévitable, préparant le discours qu'il prononcerait pour Harry, et il avait su que ce serait humiliant parce que sa sœur le taquinerait sans merci à propos de Sherlock. Il avait finalement décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser plus longtemps le moment et était rentré chez lui, mais il ne s'était véritablement pas attendu à ce que sa mère soit là. Il se figea dans le salon, la regardant comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ses yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que le beau temps nous amène ! grogna sa mère vers lui, et John comprit qu'elle était énervée. Comme c'est gentil de ta part de nous avoir passé un coup de fil pour nous dire que tu allais bien, que tu étais en sécurité et qu'on ne se soucie pas de te voir disparaître avec un connard qui est entré dans notre appartement par effraction alors que tu n'es pas revenu après.

John lança un regard à Harry qui, assise dans le vieux fauteuil près du canapé, semblait vaguement coupable et franchement mal à l'aise. Il regarda à nouveau sa mère, puis déclara :

– C'était un ami de l'école.

– Qui a forcé la serrure pour rentrer ? demanda sa mère.

 _Oui_.

– Je pense qu'on a laissé la porte déverrouillée, mentit vaguement John. De toute façon, il… on… je… oui. Un ami du lycée. C'est tout.

 _C'était quoi exactement,_ _cette explication, bordel ?_ se demanda-t-il intérieurement. Il aurait aimé que sa mère ne paraisse pas en cet instant plus sobre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis des mois.

– Tu es parti avec un ami du lycée sans penser à prévenir personne ? Juste à nous laisser nous faire du souci pour toi ?

– Je doute très franchement que tu te sois fait du souci pour moi, rétorqua John, perdant son sang froid. Puisque tu n'étais même pas à la maison.

Sa mère parut outrée.

– Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je ne me soucie pas de mon propre fils quand il reste dehors toute la nuit, sans prévenir ni rien ?

– Oh. Pardon, non. Je ne souhaitais pas le sous-entendre. C'est ce que je voulais _dire_.

Sa mère laissa échapper un son choqué, et Harry en fit un similaire, et John en aurait fait de même s'il n'avait pas été celui qui avait prononcé ces mots, mais il était soudain furieux de toutes ces choses pour lesquelles il aurait dû être furieux toute sa vie mais qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à contester avant aujourd'hui.

– Je pense que cette école a une mauvaise influence, déclara sa mère. Je t'interdis d'y remettre les pieds.

John rit réellement à cela, parce que, d'une certaine manière, c'était franchement marrant.

– Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout. Tu n'as vraiment pas gagné ce droit.

– Je pense que ce soi-disant _ami_ est une mauvaise influence, cracha sa mère.

Cette idée était en soi absurde. Sherlock était bien des choses. Et il était possible qu'il ne soit pas exactement ce qu'une personne normale aurait considéré comme une bonne influence. Mais, pour quelque raison illusoire que ce soit, Sherlock pensait que John était merveilleux et extraordinaire. Sherlock l'adorait véritablement.

Sa mère s'assit au milieu du bordel qu'était leur appartement, sobre mais tout juste, et John eut l'impression que c'était comme si elle le remarquait – comme si elle le remarquait _vraiment_ – pour la première fois depuis des années, et qu'elle en était arrivée là seulement parce que quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle avait l'audace de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui méritait d'être remarqué. La colère était ombrageuse en John, si profondément ancrée et si calme. Il voulait aimer sa mère. Il l'avait toujours voulu. Il avait voulu une _mère,_ une mère qui aurait pris soin de lui et aurait été fière de lui. Et il était finalement parvenu à entrer dans une des meilleures écoles du pays, par mérite, son seul mérite, et sa mère s'en foutait. Elle n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire, elle était seulement dérangée par le fait qu'il parvenait à faire quelque chose de sa vie, quelque chose malgré elle. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait enfant pour mériter une telle animosité de sa part.

– Tu penses qu'Eton a une mauvaise influence ? Vraiment ? lança-t-il, sa voix égale et son ton coupant. Par comparaison à tout _ça –_ Il balaya la pièce d'un geste de la main – tu penses que c'est Eton qui a une mauvaise influence sur ma vie ? Tu penses que je serais mieux ici, où tu veux bien me prêter attention seulement quand ça t'arrange ? Où ton idée de la supervision est de laisser Harry sécher les cours et faire toutes les idées inconséquentes qui lui passent par la tête ? Parce que tu t'en fous, tant qu'elle se la ferme et qu'elle ne te dérange pas pendant que tu es occupé à essayer de trouver le fond de ta bouteille de vodka ?

– John, le coupa Harry, sa voix basse et tremblante.

John la regarda et réalisa combien il était à côté de la plaque. Combien, d'une manière étrange, Harry et sa mère s'étaient alliées l'une à l'autre et ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ni lui ni son besoin de _plus_ dans la vie que de la vodka pour l'oublier. Harry était en train de chanceler le long de la même falaise que leur mère avant elle, et il aurait dû réaliser ça bien plus tôt, il aurait dû arrêter ça, et il songea soudain que c'était peut-être déjà trop tard, et qu'il s'était comporté stupidement par rapport à tellement de choses que leur poids était à présent au-delà de toute estimation possible.

Et alors qu'il était occupé à intégrer cette révélation, sa mère se leva et le gifla violemment. Ce n'était pas réellement une gifle, plutôt un coup de poing, et la force qu'elle y mit le fit tituber en inspirant bruyamment de l'air sous la douleur cinglante.

– Comment _oses-_ tu ? lui demanda-t-elle venimeusement. Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ? Comment oses-tu penser que tu es mieux que nous ?

Ses doigts attrapèrent soudain le col du pull qu'il portait. Celui que Mycroft lui avait apporté. Celui que John avait enfilé même si sa chemise de la veille aurait tout a fait convenu, mais le pull était beau, l'étiquette disait qu'il était en cachemire et John avait vraiment eu envie de le porter.

– Dans des vêtements achetés et payés par quelqu'un d'autre ? reprit sa mère. Négligent de ta part de laisser ton client te faire un suçon, John. Ça baisse tes chances d'en lever un autre après.

La marque que Sherlock lui avait amoureusement laissée n'était pas située à un endroit très stratégique. Ce serait caché par le col de son uniforme d'Eton, mais elle était franchement visible lorsque l'encolure de son pull glissait, ce qui était manifestement arrivé, et John sentit soudain qu'il devait absolument partir, qu'il pourrait faire à sa mère quelque chose qu'il regretterait, si celle-ci disait un nouveau truc de merde à propos de Sherlock. Il essaya de se dégager de sa prise mais elle serra plus fort le col entre ses doigts en réaction. Il rua brièvement, et c'était désordonné et absurde et plutôt flou, et elle le secoua à moitié de frustration, agrippant son col jusqu'à ce que sa prise se fasse presque étranglante. Il se débattit sauvagement, bêtement, et Harry finit par se lever de son fauteuil en disant « Maman, », puis une tout autre personne s'imposa soudain calmement en disant :

– Je pense que c'en est assez.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa et se tut, et John, profitant de la prise soudainement relâchée, battit en retraite de plusieurs longues enjambées. Alors il pensa enfin à regarder qui était entré dans l'appartement et déclara, surpris d'utiliser pour la première fois un prénom qu'il n'avait encore jamais prononcé :

– Mycroft…

Le frère de Sherlock était appuyé sur son parapluie, un pied lestement croisé derrière l'autre, et il paraissait si doux et passif qu'il en était foutrement terrifiant.

– John, le salua-t-il, ses yeux se posant brièvement sur lui avant de retourner sur sa mère qui avait l'air décontenancée, comme si elle avait voulu se montrer énervée par cette apparition soudaine sans savoir quoi dire. Est-ce que vous l'avez frappé ? demanda Mycroft, la voix égale et imperturbable, comme s'il lui avait demandé son nom.

Les joues de sa mère virèrent à l'écarlate, en une position défensive de colère.

– Je… Il… C'est mon fils, décida-t-elle finalement de clamer comme si cela répondait à la question.

– Oui, acquiesça lentement Mycroft avec quelque chose dans son ton qui fit littéralement frissonner John alors que l'homme adressait à sa mère un regard long et calculateur. Ne recommencez plus, dit-il finalement, et John vit sa mère déglutir. John, dit Mycroft en détournant son regard neutre de sa mère, est-ce que **tu** as préparé tes affaires ? Nous devons y aller dès maintenant si tu ne veux pas arriver à l'école en retard.

Ils ne devaient pas retourner au lycée avant le lendemain. John était sur le point de le lui dire, perplexe, avant de réaliser ce que Mycroft était en train de faire. Le frère de Sherlock ne lui ferait pas cette proposition ouvertement, mais il lui demandait très exactement s'il souhaitait passer le temps qu'il restait jusqu'à la fin du week-end n'importe où ailleurs que chez lui. C'était de cette façon qu'agissait Mycroft. Et John n'en avait rien à faire qu'il sache probablement tout de ce qui s'était produit entre Sherlock et lui la nuit précédente, parce que Mycroft était un Holmes et pouvait lire les gens comme s'ils avaient été des agendas d'enfants de primaire. John voulait soudain se trouver partout sauf ici. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la culpabilité étouffante que lui imposait cet endroit. Il avait mis le bordel dans leur vie, mais il était trop lâche pour rester et arranger ça.

Alors il répondit :

– Oui. Je... Oui

Une fois dans sa chambre, il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Ils'assit sur son lit pour prendre un moment afin de recouvrer le contrôle sur ses membres et inspirer profondément. Il était ridicule. Il serra ses paupières comme un étau et compta jusqu'à trois, inquiet que Mycroft parte à sa recherche s'il prenait plus de temps. Or la seule chose plus humiliante que Mycroft allant lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements à cause d'une indiscrétion avec Sherlock aurait été que le frère du brun entre à cet instant précis dans la chambre sombre et triste de John pour lui demander si tout allait bien, parce que l'adolescent n'était pas certain qu'il n'exploserait pas alors en sanglots comme un bébé.

Il trouva donc son sac qu'il n'avait pas défait, pas pour la courte durée de ce week-end de relâche, et revint dans le salon. Mycroft était toujours debout, parfaitement en place à côté de la porte, son regard toujours infailliblement posé sur la mère de John. Celle-ci s'approcha dès que son fils apparut, comme pour le serrer contre elle et l'embrasser, un spectacle tout spécialement joué pour Mycroft, mais John recula sans en avoir l'intention et s'écarta pour ne pas être à sa portée, comme s'il était un petit enfant.

Mycroft ponctua calmement :

– Je ne crois pas.

Si sa mère avait eu l'air peinée par sa réaction, John songea qu'il aurait dit à Mycroft de ne pas s'en faire pour lui et son retour à Eton, qu'il se débrouillerait. John songea qu'il serait resté et aurait essayé de s'excuser et d'arranger tout ça. Mais sa mère ne parut pas peinée. Elle eut l'air furieuse. Comme si la pire chose à propos de l'écartement instinctif de son fils face à elle n'était pas qu'il réagisse ainsi mais qu'il le fasse alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour le voir. John eut soudain l'impression qu'il ne parviendrait pas à sortir suffisamment vite de l'appartement.

Il se tourna vers Mycroft et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air désespéré quand il demanda :

– On peut y aller ?

– Oui.

Mycroft maintint son regard sur la mère de John même quand il tendit la main derrière lui pour ouvrir la porte et John s'échappa dans le monde au-delà de l'appartement, où l'air était respirable, frais et humide.

– Enchanté d'enfin faire votre connaissance, entendit-il dire Mycroft à sa mère dans l'appartement. Après tout ce que j'ai... _lu._

Ce dernier mot était légèrement mis en exergue, et John songea à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Mycroft avait lu quelque chose à propos de sa mère. Où ? Comment ? Est-ce que ça l'intéressait ?

Quand l'aîné des Holmes sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui, il ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de marcher à grands pas vers l'élégante voiture noire que John savait être la sienne. Le blond faillit rayer la porte dans son impatience à y entrer et partir. Il attacha sa ceinture et regarda stoïquement par la fenêtre, et Mycroft resta lui aussi silencieux lorsqu'il démarra la voiture.

Le silence s'étendit encore et encore et encore. John ne savait pas où ils étaient dans Londres. Il s'en fichait. Il était assis dans la voiture de Mycroft et regardait par la fenêtre et s'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Puis, finalement, le conducteur prononça :

– Est-ce que tu souhaites voir Sherlock dès maintenant ou préfères-tu attendre un peu ?

John savait quelle était la réelle question ici. Est-ce qu'il voulait voir Sherlock dans cet état ? Est-ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas essayer de s'arranger un peu avant ?

– Je vais bien, répondit-il automatiquement.

– De ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde, dit Mycroft. Cependant, la décision est la tienne, c'est comme tu le souhaites.

John n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait gérer Sherlock en cet instant. Il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait gérer quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire. Il secoua vivement la tête, comme si cela représentait une réponse, mais Mycroft sembla comprendre puisque lorsqu'ils finirent par sortir de la voiture, ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment raffiné, énorme et empli de personnes particulièrement silencieuses.

– Qu'est-ce… commença John, mais tous les présents levèrent vers lui un regard horrifié.

Mycroft posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et le mena à travers quelques couloirs avant de l'introduire dans une autre pièce, aussi luxueuse que tout ce que John avait entrevu jusque-là, avec de larges fenêtres donnant sur la rue et les étagères murales ornées d'impressionnants livres reliés de cuir. Mycroft parla sur un ton feutré à un homme en costume qui était apparu, puis entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

– Nous pouvons parler, ici.

– C'est quoi, cet endroit ? demanda John, perplexe.

– Mon club.

Il l'avait dit comme si c'était une réponse normale. John digéra l'information puis dit :

– On ne peut pas parler, dans votre club ?

– Seulement dans certaines pièces. Le silence est d'or, ne penses-tu pas ?

– Sans doute, répondit John parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question.

Il y eut un bref frappement à la porte. Mycroft la tira, accepta quelque chose, puis se tourna vers John en lui tendant la chose en question. John l'attrapa immédiatement, réalisant que c'était de la glace enveloppée dans une sorte de serviette.

– Pour l'œil au beurre noir qui est en train d'apparaître, expliqua Mycroft sans autre commentaire.

John était reconnaissant parce que son œil commençait à palpiter. Quoique son œil ne palpitait pas plus que le reste de son corps.

– Je vais devoir y retourner, dit-il, parce que c'était le cas.

Mycroft s'assit avec légèreté dans un des fauteuils, élégant et convenable. Sherlock s'asseyait rarement de manière appropriée dans une chaise ; soit il s'y avachissait, soit il s'y roulait en boule. Mycroft était son exact opposé, mais ils parvenaient malgré tout à se ressembler par les traits polis et purs des Holmes.

– Je ne te laisserais pas, répondit-il avec la même légèreté dans la voix.

– Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, lui fit remarquer John, et il savait que ça sonnait ridicule au moment même où il le dit.

– À vrai dire, répondit Mycroft avec un ton lisse, j'ai la possibilité de dire à n'importe qui ce qu'il doit faire. C'est plutôt agréable, vraiment.

John soupira.

– Je pense que vous... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas toujours... Je... C'était ma faute.

Mycroft arqua les sourcils, l'air profondément intéressé.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

– Non, ça ne l'était pas. Tu as dix-sept ans. Ce bazar n'est pas de ta faute, et le nettoyer n'est pas de ta responsabilité.

John voulut dire, _Je suis parti avec Sherlock, et je n'ai même pas pensé à prévenir qui que ce soit, je n'ai pas pensé qu'elles s'inquiéteraient_ , mais il ne voulait pas ramener l'attention de Mycroft sur ses activités avec Sherlock, alors il répondit à la place, ce qui était tout aussi vrai :

– Je les ai laissées pour aller à l'école, et…

– Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, John, c'est pénible. Tu as dix-sept ans. Aller à l'école est ce que tu es censé faire.

John rit presque à la naïveté d'une telle allégation.

– Ouais, si on est riche et snob et un Holmes, j'imagine que c'est ce qu'on est censé faire quand on a dix-sept ans.

– Et que penses-tu que tu devrais faire à la place d'Eton ?

– Ben, vous savez bien, commença John, irrité. Vous avez un genre de dossier sur moi, non ? Vous savez tout.

– Ah. Alors souhaites-tu que je te dise pourquoi je pense que tu penses que tu dois y retourner ?

John n'était pas sûr que ce soit mieux.

– Je... Non.

– C'est l'un ou l'autre, John, lui dit calmement Mycroft.

John pensa qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il aurait dû aller voir Sherlock immédiatement. Mais alors il aurait dû avoir cette conversation avec Sherlock, Sherlock avec ses yeux pâles et hyperlucides, et John songea à la possible pitié qu'il pourrait y voir et se dit que non, il préférait faire ça avec Mycroft. Il s'assit face à lui et dit :

– Mon père est mort. Vous le savez. Et ma mère... ne va pas très bien.

Il supposa que c'était la façon la plus délicate de le dire.

– Et Harry – c'est ma sœur, on l'appelle Harry – personne ne prête attention à elle. Et je pensais que ça irait. Je pensais... mais j'avais tort à ce propos, Mr Holmes, et je...

– Mycroft, l'interrompit Mycroft.

– Quoi ?

– Appelle-moi Mycroft.

– Oh. D'accord. Oui. Bref, j'avais tort et je ne peux pas juste... je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Je dois y retourner et essayer d'arranger ça.

Les yeux de Mycroft sur lui étaient déconcertants, tellement similaires à ceux de Sherlock, tellement différents de ceux de Sherlock. Mycroft déclara avec douceur :

– Si tu ne t'occupes pas d'elle, qui le fera ? Personne ne pourrait s'en sortir moitié mieux que toi. Tu es responsable d'elle. Je ne peux pas plaider contre ça.

Cela surpris John.

– Vous ne pouvez pas ?

– D'une certaine façon, John, nous sommes très similaires.

John ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, surtout pas quand Mycroft avait l'air si bizarre et résigné tout à la fois.

– Je... OK, dit-il, parce que ça semblait être une réponse qui collait aussi bien qu'une autre.

Mycroft se leva brusquement, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda la rue avant de se tourner à nouveau vers John.

– Ta sœur a besoin de faire une cure de désintoxication. Tout comme ta mère. Je peux arranger ça.

Une moitié de John songea que c'était une idée splendide, de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de ça. L'autre moitié de lui-même – plus fière – répondit :

– Je n'ai pas... Je veux dire, je ne pourrai pas...

– Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Ce sera mieux si ça vient de moi. Les liens fraternels peuvent être épineux, pour le moins. Mais ça ne me pose pas de problème si c'est à mon attention que ta famille éprouve du ressentiment.

– Mais... commença John, sauf qu'il ne savait pas ce que le reste de la phrase allait être, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire – _Merci_ , peut-être ?

– Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai un mobile derrière cela.

Mycroft s'assit à nouveau face à lui. Bien entendu, qu'il avait une motivation. John lui envoya un regard prudent.

– Est-ce que vous allez me demander d'espionner Sherlock, encore ?

John ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la question suivante, qui fut :

– Es-tu amoureux de Sherlock ?

– Quoi ? parvint à émettre John, la voix étranglée.

– Parce que Sherlock est amoureux de toi. Sherlock est tellement amoureux de toi qu'il ne sait lui-même pas quoi faire. Sherlock est irrationnellement amoureux de toi ; il l'est d'une façon imprudente.

– Je... oh, dit John, légèrement en manque de souffle, parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas compris lui-même, mais cela semblait plus réel quand c'était le frère de Sherlock qui le lui annonçait.

– Tu sais donc ce que je me dois de te dire à présent.

À vrai dire, John ne savait pas. Il voulut faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas un Holmes et qu'il ne s'amusait pas à prédire ce que les gens allait dire avant qu'ils ne le fassent. Il regarda Mycroft, interrogateur. Ce dernier soupira.

– Très bien, je vais le dire, dans ce cas, annonça-il en regardant John et en sélectionnant ses mots très attentivement et délibérément. Si tu lui brises le cœur…

La menace était suspendue dans l'air entre eux. John voulut presque demander ce qui se passerait, pas parce qu'il avait la moindre intention de briser le cœur de Sherlock, mais parce que, enfin, que se passerait-il s'il le faisait accidentellement?

Mycroft lui-même ne semblait pas savoir comment terminer cette menace. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et termina, simplement :

– Ne lui brise pas le cœur. »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Des bises à tous et à lundi !**

Nauss

PS : rappelez-vous, laisser des reviews favorise la santé de votre fandom ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde !

Elie est parfaite, elle a donc bêta pour des décennies à venir, ce soir, et vous pouvez avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui :D (bon, je m'avance pour les décennies à venir. En vrai, il faudra peut-être que j'adapte la publication à un chapitre par semaine, à un moment, parce que je la surcharge... Je vous tiendrai au courant :) En tout cas, on est bons pour 2 semaines et demi pour le moment \o/ Un IMMENSE merci à toi, petit lapin blanc !)

Merci à vous aussi, évidemment, **odea, Mana, AlexaneJayer** (ffnet ne me prévient pas pour tes reviews, je suis désolée si j'en rate !), **Almayen, admamu, Electre** et **Luma-az** pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 18

.

Sherlock entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. C'était Mycroft qui rentrait de quelque endroit stupide où il était avant et Sherlock se renfrogna. Il s'agaçait lui-même d'être encore ici au lieu de s'être enfui. Quoiqu'il voulait être sûr de ne pas donner à Mycroft la moindre excuse pour l'empêcher de retourner à Eton.

Son aîné leva la voix à son attention :

« Sherlock ? Je t'ai ramené une surprise !

Comme c'était absurde, pensa Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait amené, un poney ?

– Je ne veux pas de surprise, cria Sherlock en réponse.

– Quel dommage, répondit Mycroft avant d'ajouter, la voix un peu plus basse : Je suppose que je peux te trouver une chambre d'hôtel, John.

Sherlock se précipita hors de sa chambre et courut vers l'escalier, baissant le regard vers son frère à l'étage inférieur et, oui, John, l'air légèrement misérable, exténué et présentant un œil au beurre noir spectaculaire.

– Tu n'as pas déduit que c'était lui dès qu'on a passé la porte ? demanda doucement Mycroft en avançant de l'entrée vers la bibliothèque. Tu régresses.

Sherlock fronça brièvement les sourcils, mais il était bien plus inquiet pour John et du mystère de Mycroft allant chercher son ami pour le ramener ici. Il était envahi de questions.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ? Pourquoi tu as tes affaires avec toi ? Tu pars quelque part ? Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ?

– Arrête, s'il te plaît, dit John avec lassitude. Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes ces questions tout de suite.

Comme c'était irritant, pensa Sherlock, alors qu'il y avait tant de choses qu'il devait savoir.

– Très bien. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

– Je viens juste de te dire que que je ne veux pas répondre à des questions maintenant.

– Oh. Je croyais que tu disais que j'en avais posé trop à la fois.

John secoua la tête, regarda autour de lui le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers le boudoir. Sherlock se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers. Il le suivit dans la pièce où John examinait la dernière partie d'échec de Mycroft contre lui-même.

– Juste une question, dit Sherlock, parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, il devait savoir ; le reste, il pourrait le déduire lui-même plus tard, mais si Mycroft avait fait quelque chose, quoi que ce soit...

John soupira, résigné.

– Bien. Quelle question ?

– Est-ce que tu retournes à Eton demain ?

– Oui, répondit John avec une surprise évidente.

Sherlock laissa sortir le souffle qu'il retenait.

– Tu pensais que je n'allais pas revenir ? demanda John.

– Je ne savais pas, répondit Sherlock, parce que Mycroft avait été impliqué, et qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver dans ces cas-là ?

– C'est tout ? C'est ça la question que tu voulais poser ?

Sherlock le regarda pendant un moment, attentif et prudent. John arborait un œil au beurre noir et quelqu'un l'avait saisi par le col et déformé les mailles du pull, mais lui ne s'était pas battu en retour. Sherlock avait vu John se battre, John aurait été tout à la fois plus et moins abîmé si ça avait été une simple bagarre. Et les affaires de John étaient restées à l'appartement la veille, or il les avait avec lui maintenant. Il était donc définitivement rentré chez lui. Une dispute avec sa mère, alors, déduisit le brun. Une gifle plus que vigoureuse. Sherlock avait été le sujet de cette dispute, de même que le nouveau pull trop cher et Eton en général. L'implication de Mycroft restait plus qu'obscure, mais il avait été impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre puisque John était ici à présent. Ce qui signifiait, quelque part, que John avait choisi Sherlock _._

– Je peux déduire le reste, » répondit finalement Sherlock, avant de s'avancer vers John qui observa son approche avec circonspection.

Sherlock se tint devant lui puis, avec une détermination très délibérée, l'embrassa, de petits soupçons de baisers qui finirent par avoir raison de la tension du blond. Sherlock sut exactement à quel moment John arrêta de penser à tout ça, parce qu'il finit par l'embrasser en retour. Sherlock sut également à quel exact moment il s'en souvint : quand John leva brusquement les bras et le crocheta contre lui dans une étreinte serrée, désespérée, et Sherlock aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'accrocher à lui avec tant de force. Il ne partirait jamais nulle part sans lui.

* * *

Greg ne jouait pas au football. Il avait cependant promis d'aider à peindre les décors de la pièce de théâtre de l'école, _Les Pirates de Penzance._ Il était donc paré de ses plus vieux vêtements et couvert de peinture, car c'était ce qui arrivait quand on donnait des pinceaux à une bande d'adolescents. Il se dirigeait vers ses appartements pour se changer quand Mycroft Holmes appela « Mr Lestrade, » et Greg se tourna pour le regarder approcher en songeant, bordel de merde, pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais ressembler à quelque chose quand Mycroft était dans les parages.

« Mr Holmes, dit-il en guise de salutation. Est-ce que vous choisissez délibérément les moments je ressemble à une serpillière pour venir me parler ? C'est une sorte de jeu ?

Mycroft lui lança un regard vide.

– Quoi ?

D'un geste de la main, le professeur désigna l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

Mycroft le détailla, ses yeux gris et perçants courant du haut au bas de son corps, et Greg songea soudainement qu'il faisait bien plus chaud à l'extérieur que ce qu'il l'avait initialement cru.

– Je ne vois absolument rien qui pose problème dans votre apparence, répondit Mycroft sur un ton que Greg ne sut lire. Vous m'avez dit, plus tôt, que vous garderiez un œil sur Sherlock et John, que tout irait bien pour eux.

– Oui, répondit Greg, incertain quant à la direction que prenait la conversation.

– Est-ce toujours le cas ?

Greg inclina la tête en le regardant.

– Y a-t-il un problème ?

Mycroft avait l'air étrangement mal à l'aise, hors de son élément, même tiré à quatre épingles par tout ce ridicule raffiné qui était le sien. Il tripota la poignée de son parapluie et dit :

– Je pense qu'il se pourrait que vous ayez eu raison.

Bien. Visiblement, ce constat était la source du malaise. Greg le fixa.

– Attendez, vraiment ?

Mycroft s'imposa l'immobilité, vit Greg, revenant à son état composé presque comme des dominos tomberaient en place, tout tripotage et tressaillement s'évanouissant. Greg voulait inverser le processus. Il voulait chiffonner Mycroft, le secouer hors de tout cet auto-contrôle, le choquer par quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il suspectait que le relâchement de Mycroft serait une vision glorieuse. Ça suintait dans la profondeur derrière ces yeux gris et, pendant un instant d'indulgence envers lui-même, Greg s'autorisa à envisager le vif fantasme d'éplucher Mycroft de ce trois-pièces avec tellement d'atroce lenteur que l'homme finirait par le repousser et le bousculer de son corps pour le…

Mycroft lui parlait.

– Sherlock n'a jamais été sujet aux engouements d'écolier.

– Je ne l'ai jamais pensé, approuva Greg en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Mycroft l'observa avec attention, comme s'il savait très exactement quelles pensées l'avaient distrait, sans que Greg parvienne à estimer si le frère de Sherlock approuvait ou non. Il dit simplement :

– J'ai envisagé l'idée de ne plus le laisser revenir ici.

– Pourquoi avoir envisagé de faire ça ? demanda Greg avec incrédulité, puis, vivement : Oh, punaise, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas dérangé par le fait qu'il soit amoureux d'un garçon…

Mycroft eut l'air perplexe.

– Quoi ? Non. Je me moque on ne peut plus de ce fait.

Greg le crut.

– Quel est le problème, alors ?

– La personne possédant le plus de pouvoir sur la vie de Sherlock est actuellement un adolescent âgé de dix-sept ans, Mr Lestrade.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez y faire ? lui demanda l'interpellé en haussant une épaule. Vous saviez que ça arriverait un jour.

– Je savais que quoi arriverait un jour ? demanda Mycroft totalement indigné.

– Je ne sais pas... Qu'il tomberait amoureux. Qu'il vivrait sa première rupture. Ce genre de choses.

– Non, répondit Mycroft, crispé. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de choses arriverait un jour.

Greg réalisa que Mycroft le pensait réellement et qu'il regardait ce qui se passait entre John et Sherlock comme un événement d'absolument inimaginable et complètement incompréhensible.

– Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, cependant : Mycroft ne s'était jamais autorisé la moindre imprudence. Tomber amoureux était très justement une définition possible de l'imprudence.

– Aimer n'est pas un avantage, annonça Mycroft avec raideur.

Greg rit et vit Mycroft se raidir plus encore.

– Ne prétendez pas que vous croyez à ce que vous venez de dire. Vous êtes là à vous faire un sang d'encre qu'un adolescent brise le cœur de votre petit frère. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible d'aimer quelqu'un plus que ce que vous aimez Sherlock. Alors ne prétendez pas être cet être froid, sans cœur et sans sentiments, pas avec moi. Peut-être que ça fonctionne avec vos domestiques du gouvernement, mais vous êtes désespéré de voir Sherlock heureux, alors vous ne me convaincrez pas, moi.

Mycroft eut l'air offensé, mais Greg domina la protestation avant qu'il la prononce :

– Et vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a l'air heureux ? Sherlock... Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà vu aussi heureux ?

Greg était honnêtement curieux de la réponse à cette question. Parce que Sherlock était le grand sujet de conversation d'Eton. Il était toujours difficile, bien sûr, toujours peu coopératif. Il ne suivait pas ses PD, il était malpoli avec tout le monde qui n'était pas John. Mais le consensus général des professeurs d'Eton était que Sherlock était plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ici. Tout le monde semblait croire que c'était le fait de Greg, mais ce dernier pensait que c'était à John qu'ils le devaient.

Mycroft eut l'air de réellement réfléchir à la question.

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ? Il y a des années ? Quand nous étions enfants ? C'est étrange, parfois j'ai l'impression d'à peine pouvoir me souvenir de l'époque où Sherlock était petit, et à d'autres moments, je ne parviens pas à l'imaginer devenir un jour adulte. Mon Dieu, je dois avoir l'air d'un fou.

Greg se sentit désolé, un peu, pour lui. Il imagina qu'élever un adolescent, quel qu'il soit, ne devait pas être une tâche facile. Il était toujours soulagé de penser qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que leur enseigner des cours, sans avoir à naviguer dans le champ de mines émotionnel qu'était le fait d'avoir le dernier mot, absolu et total, sur toutes leurs actions. Il songea que Sherlock était au moins mille fois pire à élever qu'un adolescent tout venant.

– Non, ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il avec compassion. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Et pour répondre à votre question d'origine, je vais continuer de garder un œil sur lui. Je vous le promets.

Il se demanda à quel moment Sherlock avait réussi à s'insinuer de cette façon jusqu'à son cœur. Greg connaissait des tas d'étudiants à Eton. Sherlock était le plus exaspérant d'entre eux, de loin, et Greg ne s'était jamais investi à moitié pour qui que soit d'autre que ce qu'il le faisait pour lui.

Mycroft eut l'air incertain, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se montre honnêtement gentil avec lui et qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire de ça. Greg ressentit un nouveau pincement pour lui et songea la solitude qu'il ressentait assurément, plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement, plus jeune que ce qu'il aurait eu besoin d'être.

– Merci, dit-il avec gravité et sérieux. Pour ça. Et pour la fois du Met. À vrai dire, ça…

Mycroft s'arrêta, rassembla ses pensées. Greg l'observa une fois de plus, fasciné, comme si toutes les plumes légèrement ébouriffées de son psyché se remettaient parfaitement en place.

– Je ne sais pas comme je n'ai jamais pensé avant que Sherlock serait enchanté par une telle chose. J'aurais dû lui proposer ça il y a des lustres. Merci d'en avoir eu l'idée. Remerciez votre amie pour moi, de l'y avoir autorisé.

– Merci de ne pas avoir téléphoné au directeur pour dire que j'étais devenu fou.

Mycroft émit un son amusé.

– Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose. N'importe qui côtoyant rien qu'un peu Sherlock pénètre dans la folie douce. C'est comme être exposé au mercure encore et encore. On en sort tous fous à lier, au final.

Greg rit, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il savait que c'était une blague, et il savait également que c'était le genre de blague que seul Mycroft pouvait faire, et c'était incroyablement adorable. Mycroft lui paraissait à présent adorable _._ Greg songea qu'il se mettait dans une situation réellement délicate.

Et ça, c'était avant que Mycroft tende soudainement la main et passe un doigt sur la joue de Greg qui se figea, ne se faisant soudainement plus confiance pour bouger, ou parler, ou respirer. Les yeux de Mycroft étaient intenses et ses doigts mesurés et agiles, et Greg pouvait imaginer toute cette agilité calculée impliquée dans d'autres activités, et c'était inconvenant, c'était foutrement inconvenant.

– Vous êtes en effet couvert de peinture, dit Mycroft d'une voix qui était à peine plus qu'un murmure, et ses cheveux tirant sur le roux dansaient dans la brise.

Greg considéra momentanément l'idée de le saisir par la cravate et de lui rouler une pelle jusqu'à ce qu'il perde tout cet air composé qu'arborait son visage. Il émit un son qui était censé être une confirmation et qui sonna plutôt comme les bruits qu'il pouvait faire quand il se faisait minutieusement embrasser.

Mycroft laissa tomber sa main et zappa sur son sourire formel, ce qui fit cligner des yeux à un Greg complètement décontenancé.

– Bonne journée, Mr Lestrade, » dit-il élégamment, comme si rien ne venait de se passer entre eux, avant de s'éloigner sans attendre de réponse.

Greg le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse en essayant de résoudre l'énigme qu'était cet homme. Les Holmes, songea-t-il, étaient le fléau de son existence. Il aurait aimé être moins intrigué par eux.

* * *

Sherlock était dans la chambre de John quand ce dernier y entra. Naturellement.

– Je viens de comprendre, annonça triomphalement John.

– Oh, parfait, dit Sherlock en se poussant de la surface plane du bureau. Tu es de retour de tes PD. Je m'ennuie. Déshabille-toi.

– Tu es tellement romantique, dit John en verrouillant leur porte. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai compris ?

– As-tu compris comment nous éviter de devoir suivre nos PD ?

– Non, puisque mon but en étant ici est d'aller en PD.

– Alors ce que tu as compris ne m'intéresse pas. On n'est revenus que depuis une semaine, et sais-tu combien je m'ennuie quand tu n'es pas avec moi ? J'en viens à regarder les oiseaux.

Sherlock lui tendit une feuille de papier sur laquelle John vit des données détaillées concernant les trajets de vol des oiseaux.

– Que révèlent ces données ?

– Impossible d'en déduire une conclusion certaine, mais il se pourrait que ces oiseaux soient encore plus stupides que ne le sont les humains ici.

Sherlock laissa tomber avec dégoût la feuille de papier sur le bureau.

– Pourquoi Lestrade ne t'a pas encore donné une nouvelle enquête ?

– Parce qu'il est un être humain haïssable, l'informa Sherlock alors que ses mains dénouaient la cravate de John. Regarde-toi, dans ton uniforme d'Eton si convenable, se moqua-t-il.

– Parce que j'étais en cours, lui rappela John. Ce que certains d'entre nous sont toujours obligés de faire puisque nous ne sommes pas tous les chouchous de nos tuteurs.

– Tu pourrais être le chouchou de ton tuteur. Je t'ai dit comment lui faire du chantage, lui rappela Sherlock en déboutonnant sa chemise.

– Tu as peur que ça ne te plaise pas, déclara l'adolescent blond, décidant que Sherlock ne le laisserait jamais exposer sa découverte récente.

– Je n'ai peur de rien, répondit Sherlock en repoussant la chemise et la veste de John d'un unique mouvement fluide. La peur n'est pas une émotion que je m'autorise à ressentir.

Sherlock l'embrassa. John le laissa faire, parlant entre chaque assaut de la langue.

– Tu as peur que ça ne te plaise pas, le sexe, après tout.

Sherlock cessa de l'embrasser et s'écarta.

– Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule. Je pense que j'aime le sexe plus que toi. C'est toi, celui qu'il faut toujours convaincre.

– Quand tu me réveilles à trois heures du matin en me roulant une pelle et en disant « Et si on couchait ensemble ! » et que je réponds « Quoi ? » ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai besoin d'être convaincu. Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas suffisamment réveillé pour comprendre les mots que tu prononces. Et, en plus, ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. J'ai en effet reçu une quantité de sexe plutôt affreusement énorme, je ne débats pas contre toi sur ce point.

– Tu as joui d'une quantité affreusement énorme de sexe avec _moi_ , lui rappela Sherlock en fronçant brièvement des sourcils. Et avec personne d'autre, j'espère. Je me trouve étonnamment possessif quand tu es en jeu.

– Bien. J'aime bien que tu sois possessif vis-à-vis de moi, vu que ma propre jalousie est envahissante. Mais je ne couche pas _avec_ toi. Tu ne participes pas.

– Je sais que les neurones de ton cerveau sont concentrés sur d'autres informations dans ces moments-là, mais je pense que tu pourras te souvenir, si tu creuses suffisamment profondément dans ta mémoire, que je participe plutôt beaucoup, répondit Sherlock en déboutonnant délibérément le pantalon de John.

– Oui. C'est ce que je veux dire. Mes neurones à moi sont concentrés sur d'autres choses ; tes neurones ne font rien d'autre que se concentrer sur moi.

Sherlock cligna des yeux en le regardant, l'air honnêtement perplexe. Ses mains reposaient sur les hanches de John avec légèreté, ses pouces dessinant des cercles en ce que John savait être des caresses distraites, alors qu'il considérait ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Mais... c'est le _but_ , John.

– C'est adorable de ta part de penser ça, répondit John en attrapant à son tour la veste sur le pantalon de Sherlock.

– Est-ce que nous n'avons pas… commença Sherlock, semblant à la fois perplexe et dévasté. Est-ce que je ne l'ai pas fait correctement ? J'aurais préféré que tu me dises ça avant. Je pensais que ça te plaisait.

John l'interrompit avec un baiser, dur et brusque, avalant le reste des mots de Sherlock.

– La ferme, dit-il contre sa bouche. J'aime ça. Ne pense pas une seconde que je suis en train de me plaindre. Je dis simplement que les points sont déséquilibrés, pour l'instant.

– Parce que tu comptes les points? demanda Sherlock.

Sa voix était légèrement étranglée, mais il ne s'écarta pas alors que John, en ayant fini avec sa braguette, descendait son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

– Je collecte des données sur la question, oui, murmura John en embrassant Sherlock dans le cou.

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et l'attira plus proche encore, en lui infligeant un baiser digne de ce nom, langoureux et humide. Il sentait que Sherlock était intéressé, que son intérêt grandissait, _grossissait_ , au fur et à mesure du baiser. Sherlock appréciait de l'embrasser, savait John. Non, Sherlock aimait l'embrasser, se corrigea-t-il, alors que les mains du génie montaient pour se perdre dans ses cheveux.

John s'écarta d'un cheveux, juste assez pour que Sherlock ne puisse pas capturer immédiatement sa bouche à nouveau, même s'il essayait.

– Trevor a une technique de fellation atroce, dit-il doucement.

– Quoi ? demanda Sherlock, essoufflé et incapable d'être attentif à ce qu'il disait.

– C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Qu'il était très mauvais. Que tu n'avais pas aimé. Tu ne me laisses jamais rien essayer parce que tu as peur de ne pas plus apprécier même si ça vient de moi, et tu ne veux pas devoir me mentir à ce propos, alors tu espères juste qu'en continuant de t'occuper de moi j'en viendrai à oublier combien je te néglige.

Sherlock était très, très immobile contre lui. Il respirait vite mais silencieusement, tentant visiblement de ne pas haleter.

– Je... Je ne me sens pas négligé, je…

– Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, le coupa John. Je pourrais être aussi mauvais que Trevor. Et c'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que je m'améliorerai avec la pratique. Tu pourras m'entraîner. Pour être honnête, je suis un peu terrifié de te voir aussi excellent que tu l'es dans ce domaine.

– C'est de la biologie, John, dit Sherlock. Ce sont juste des terminaisons nerveuses et des stimulations et c'est... c'est une équation.

– Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce que tu étudies vraiment ça comme une équation à chaque fois que tu me gratifies de tes techniques d'expert de la fellation ? Parce que je ne pourrai jamais être à la hauteur d'une telle chose.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, très brièvement, et John se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser, doucement, gentiment, une simple pression contre l'arc de sa bouche, et Sherlock laissa échapper un petit soupir qui palpita contre ses lèvres.

– Je ne suis pas… expira doucement John, continuant de l'embrasser, lentement, légèrement. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne suis pas... Tu es extraordinaire.

Il augmenta légèrement la pression de ses baisers. Les lèvres de Sherlock s'écartèrent mais il ne répondit pas à l'invitation.

– J'aimerais que tu comprennes combien j'ai envie de te faire jouir, que tu t'abandonnes complètement à moi. Combien je voudrais que tu me laisses essayer.

Sherlock émit un son qui ressemblait à un gémissement, se laissa aller contre lui, essayant d'attraper ses lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser. John accepta pendant une seconde avant de s'écarter à nouveau.

– On n'est pas obligés. Je laisse tomber, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas risquer de tout ruiner. Comme tu ne veux pas risquer de gâcher quelque chose. Mais je... je... laisse-moi juste…

– Embrasse-moi, répondit Sherlock, la voix déjà suppliante. Et d'autres trucs. Fais tout ce que tu peux vouloir faire.

John s'écarta un peu plus.

– Dis-moi d'arrêter si tu n'aimes pas. Si quelque chose ne va pas, j'arrêterai et je laisserai tomber.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, l'air agacé.

– Comment pourrais-je te dire d'arrêter alors que tu n'as même pas encore commencé?

John sourit largement.

– C'est juste, dit-il avant de se pencher sur Sherlock pour l'embrasser durement en même temps qu'il glissait une main dans son caleçon.

C'était étonnamment étrange, pensa John, d'avoir sa main dans le caleçon d'un autre homme. Pas aussi étrange que le fait que la première fois qu'il accomplissait un tel acte avait lieu une semaine après qu'il avait laissé la main d'un autre homme glisser dans son propre caleçon, ceci dit. Et John n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, utilisait juste vaguement sa connaissance de ce qu'il aimait et de ce que, avec un peu de chance, Sherlock aimerait lui aussi, et il le caressa très, très délicatement et Sherlock émit un son qui ressemblait à un couinement et John s'arrêta de l'embrasser.

– C'est bon ? s'enquit-il, mais Sherlock le saisit par le col et l'attira en un baiser bien plus brusque, alors John supposa que oui.

Il avait l'impression que tout lui faisait obstacle. C'était bien plus compliqué de débarrasser Sherlock de son caleçon qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais le Sherlock ne se plaignit pas et il ne semblait pas déjà se dire que John faisait n'importe quoi, et quand John le poussa vers le lit, il obéit docilement en le tirant au-dessus de lui et en chassant ces pensées de sous son crâne par ses baisers.

Sherlock aimait l'embrasser, se rappela John, essayant de rester concentré. Il adorait ça. Alors, probablement, pour sa première fois, c'était mieux d'occuper sa bouche avec rien d'autre que celle de Sherlock. C'était en partie lâche de sa part, parce qu'il devait encore travailler sur le fait qu'il devrait probablement un jour se confronter à la notion d'avaler, mais c'était surtout connaître Sherlock. Et Sherlock l'embrassait, et l'embrassait, et encore, et Sherlock aimait ça, Sherlock détestait rien que l'idée d'abandonner un baiser, et John ne voulait pas que tout ça devienne plus étrange que nécessaire, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Cependant, le génie, ayant apparemment donné à John la permission d'apprécier le sexe _avec_ lui, ondulait sous lui, contre lui, arquant le dos pour l'atteindre et se frottant, essayant de les aligner parfaitement, et Sherlock n'avait jamais fait une telle chose avant et John était douloureusement dur, il ne comprenait pas comment Sherlock était parvenu jusque-là à ne s'occuper que de lui. John étant déjà étourdi par son besoin dévorant de se _libérer_ de ses vêtements.

– Enlève ton bas, supplia Sherlock dans sa bouche. S'il te plaît. Enlève tout.

Puisque c'était très précisément ce que John pensait à cet instant, il obéit à l'injonction et ce fut plus désordonné que ça ne l'avait jamais été, mais tout allait bien parce qu'il arriva enfin à ses fins et il se coula à nouveau contre Sherlock qui poussa contre lui, ondula, essayait de l'atteindre, de passer une main autour de lui.

– Non, dit faiblement John. C'est censé être pour toi.

– Je ne veux pas être le seul, haleta Sherlock. Laisse-moi…

– Je vais le faire, répondit John en manœuvrant pour pouvoir les prendre tous les deux en main.

Sherlock s'arqua sous ses doigts, luttant pour inspirer, de la sueur perlant sur sa peau, et John songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique. Il se mordit la langue, tentant de refouler son propre orgasme, parce qu'il voulait regarder celui de Sherlock. Il voulait désespérément voir le moment où il ferait venir Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock parlait, quelque chose qui sonnait comme un chapelet de _ouiouiouiouiouioui_ et John, qui avait pensé devoir plusieurs fois lui demander si tout allait bien pour lui pendant le processus, découvrit à son avantage que la question ne se posait absolument pas.

– Je veux... parvint à ânonner Sherlock. Je veux...

– Dis-moi.

Les doigts de Sherlock s'enroulèrent autour des siens, ajustèrent le rythme, et la respiration de John le picota. Il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, dit désespérément « Sherlock, dis-moi que tu y es presque », et Sherlock répondit « _John_ » avant de trembler sous l'orgasme qui le submergeait, ses paupières fermement serrées et sa bouche grande ouverte, haletant pour trouver de l'air, et John songea _Mon Dieu, il est magnifique, il est si incroyablement magnifique, et c'est toi qui l'as rendu comme ça_ , et haleta à son tour sous la pointe de plaisir qui l'envahit finalement.

John se laissa choir. Le lit était étroit. Ce qui impliquait la promiscuité. Sherlock aimait ça, bien entendu, enchanté de ramper sous les couvertures à ses côtés quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle il daignait aller dormir et de devoir se serrer contre son torse pour ne pas tomber du lit. Alors, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, John resta en contact avec lui, collant et vaguement désagréable, la sensation de la sueur refroidissant entre eux deux. John voulait poser un million de questions mais il avait peur. Il avait peur de la réponse à chacune d'entre elles. Il regarda le plafond au-dessus d'eux, attendant que Sherlock dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Sherlock, à côté de lui, cessa finalement de respirer bruyamment, puis il n'y eut que le silence, et John s'obligea à rester immobile sans gigoter, même s'il avait désespérément envie d'attraper les mouchoirs à côté du lit et de se nettoyer un peu.

Finalement, la voix de Sherlock sembla un peu perplexe quand il dit :

– Tu... m'as volé mes mots. Je ne parvenais même pas à formuler une phrase.

Ça, songea John, c'était généralement considéré comme une bonne chose. De son expérience limitée dans ce domaine, en tout cas.

– Eh bien, dit-il en optant pour l'humour, Tu as réussi à formuler le mot « John, » et c'était le morceau le plus important.

– Je l'ai dit ? Sherlock avait une voix absente, distraite, perdue dans ses pensées. C'est bien. Je suis content d'avoir dit ton nom. Tu dis le mien de la meilleure façon qui soit, quand tu as un orgasme.

John hésita, puis réalisa qu'il devait poser la question.

– C'était bon ? Je veux dire, t'inquiète, tu n'as pas à me mentir, mais…

– C'était _Noël_ , le coupa Sherlock et John était encore en train d'assimiler le soulagement que cette description provoquait en lui quand Sherlock roula au-dessus de lui, baissant les yeux sur son visage, enchanté, ravi, et exigea : Encore. »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**

 **À vendredi !**

Nauss


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello tout le monde ! Le chapitre 19, juste pour vous ;)**

 **Comme toujours, merci aux revieweuses de compet' qui motivent à mettre en page et relire et traduire (et écrire, le cas échéant) ! Luma-az, Almayen, odea, Mimi, AlexaneJayer, Mana et admamu, coeurs sur vous !**

 **Et, évidemment, merci à toi, Elie de mon coeur ! Plein d'amour pour toi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 19 **  
**

.

Au cours des trois semaines qui séparaient le deuxième week-end de relâche et le début des vacances de Noël, Gregory Lestrade laissa des message à l'intention de Mycroft, concernant Sherlock. C'étaient des messages sympathiques, des messages gentils, qui lui assuraient que son cadet continuait à se comporter à peu près correctement. Il s'ennuyait mais Lestrade l'avait intéressé aux Géoglyphes de Nazca. C'était à vrai dire un bon projet pour Sherlock qui ne s'était jamais consacré à l'anthropologie, ni à l'Histoire, ni à rien qui y ressemblât. Il devait par conséquent faire beaucoup de recherches complémentaires. Selon les messages de Lestrade, en dehors d'une crise de bouderie portant sur combien était ennuyeux tout ce qui n'était pas John, Sherlock était toujours relativement satisfait, justement parce qu'il avait John pour contrebalancer l'ennui. À un moment, le message que lui lut son assistant disait littéralement : « Aucun cœur brisé, John est follement épris et pense que Sherlock est adorable, et je ne pense même pas que Sherlock l'empoisonne avec des substances chimiques qui le rendraient suggestible ni rien du genre. » Mycroft avait brièvement souri.

Lestrade ne demandait jamais à lui parler. Son assistant lui avait proposé de transférer l'appel vers Mycroft une fois ou deux, quand il avait appelé alors que le frère de Sherlock n'était pas occupé, mais le professeur avait poliment décliné, disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Puisque leurs conversations en direct se déroulaient mal la plupart du temps, il apprécia que Lestrade agisse ainsi. Il appréciait également les messages… Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des messages agréables à propos de Sherlock, et il était surpris de constater que le souci était plus prégnant quand les nouvelles qui s'enchaînaient restaient bonnes. Il vivait dans l'expectative qu'intervienne le contre-coup de toutes ces choses positives, et c'était un sentiment désagréable. Il sentait que Lestrade comprenait ce qu'il traversait et essayait, par ses messages, de l'aider autant que possible. C'était... gentil de sa part. Mycroft n'était pas particulièrement habitué à la gentillesse. Ce n'était, pour quelque raison que ce soit, pas un sentiment qu'il semblait inspirer aux autres.

Lestrade était donc… sympathique. Il était, de plus, sympathique avec les Holmes. On pouvait en dire autant de bien peu de personnes. Sherlock s'était mis à dos l'intégralité des tuteurs qu'il avait eus, mais Lestrade s'était montré indifférent à ses bouffonneries, avait compris ce qui pourrait l'intéresser et avait même pris la liberté et le risque de proposer son concours pour une affaire du _Met_. Mycroft ne parvenait toujours pas à assimiler non seulement l'excellence de cette idée, mais de plus l'affection pour Sherlock que cela témoignait. Mycroft n'avait pas l'habitude que d'autres personnes que lui-même sussent voir le nombre de choses que l'on pouvait aimer chez son frère. Sherlock faisait tout pour les cacher. Mycroft l'aimait, et Mrs Hudson l'aimait, et John, apparemment, l'aimait, mais la plupart des gens ne voyaient pas ce que Mycroft voyait quand il le regardait. Mrs Hudson avait eu raison quand elle avait dit qu'il était un peu jaloux de tout ça. Il était soulagé aussi, cependant. Aimer Sherlock pouvait être frustrant et mener à se sentir seul. C'était agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Mycroft pensait à Lestrade plutôt plus souvent que ça n'aurait dû être nécessaire pour lui de le faire, vraiment. Il pensait à Lestrade, les cheveux en pagaille à cause du vent et de la partie de football, ses mèches foncées ébouriffées autour de sa tête et ses joues rougies par l'effort physique. Il pensait à Lestrade couvert d'éclaboussures de peinture, et il pensait aux endroits où ces éclaboussures prenaient certainement fin, cachées sous ses vêtements, et il avait l'impression que ça aurait été son propre test de Rorschach que de déshabiller le corps de Lestrade et d'essayer d'interpréter ces tâches de peinture qui l'auraient couvert. Mycroft possédait le dossier de Lestrade qui lui apportait de nombreuses informations, incluant le fait plutôt important que le professeur avait eu des relations avec des hommes aussi bien que des femmes. Ce que le dossier ne révélait pas à Mycroft, cependant, était principalement tout le reste de ce qu'il voulait savoir, comme comment il embrassait, et aimerait-il se faire embrasser par Mycroft et aussi, étrangement important pour Mycroft, s'il préférait qu'on l'appelle Gregory ou Greg.

Mycroft s'était décidé, et une fois que Mycroft se décidait, même l'univers ne possédait pas le pouvoir de le faire changer d'avis. Il acheta donc une bouteille de Chablis Grand Cru et partit à la recherche de Lestrade avant de partir à la recherche de Sherlock, quand termina l'école avant les vacances de Noël.

Il le trouva dans son bureau, debout face à sa table de travail alors qu'il triait une imposante pile de feuilles. Il était toujours habillé pour l'enseignement, quoiqu'il eût retiré sa cravate pour la jeter négligemment sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Ce n'était pas, nota Mycroft, une cravate particulièrement belle. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui acheter une cravate plutôt qu'une bouteille de vin.

Mycroft toqua à la porte ouverte et Lestrade leva les yeux.

« Mycroft, dit-il, surpris. Je veux dire, Mr…

– Mycroft, c'est très bien, lui intima l'aîné des Holmes avec douceur, décidant que c'était un signe positif que Lestrade pense déjà qu'ils pouvaient s'appeler par leur prénom. Puis-je entrer ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Lestrade en jetant un coup d'œil au bureau autour de lui. Euh... C'est un peu le bazar...

Ce qui était exactement le cas. Des feuilles étaient éparpillées partout. Mycroft avança à travers et autour d'elles.

– Aucun problème. Sachez que les vêtements vous vont bien aussi quand ils sont propres, nota-t-il.

Lestrade parut surpris.

– Oh. Je… euh… merci. J'imagine que n'importe quoi peut passer pour une amélioration par rapport à être couvert de peinture, admit Lestrade en lui souriant avec regret.

– Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une amélioration. Ça vous allait plutôt bien aussi, d'être couvert de peinture, répondit Mycroft avec douceur, avant de tendre la bouteille de vin. Joyeux Noël.

Lestrade continua de paraître décontenancé alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus du bureau pour prendre la bouteille et jetait un coup d'œil à l'étiquette.

– Oh, c'est... Merci.

Mycroft se demanda si Lestrade ne buvait en réalité pas de vin et eut un bref élan de panique en pensant que c'était une mauvaise idée de cadeau.

– C'est Français, indiqua-t-il avec l'impression qu'il devrait se taire mais sans parvenir à s'arrêter. J'ai pensé... Comme vous avez un nom français…

Lestrade lui sourit.

– Mon grand-père était français. C'est une honte que je n'en parle pas un mot, dit-il en posant la bouteille avec minutie sur un endroit dégagé de son bureau. Vous n'auriez pas dû. C'est très gentil de votre part.

– Sottises. Vous avez permis un changement radical et éblouissant dans l'évaluation de mon frère sur sa qualité de vie.

– Ce n'est pas moi. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir m'accorder le mérite, pourtant.

– John a fait une différence. Mais vous êtes celui qui a souhaité assouplir les règles pour Sherlock, et ça a été une aide incommensurable.

– Eh bien, tout ce que j'avais pu lire sur Sherlock m'avait révélé qu'il ne se comportait pas particulièrement bien quand il était soumis à des règles.

– Pour le moins, approuva Mycroft. Et vous avez gardé un œil sur lui pour moi. Vos messages ces quelques dernières semaines ont été…

Mycroft était enclin à utiliser un terme impersonnel, professionnel, mais il réalisa qu'aucun de ceux auxquels il pouvait penser ne traduisait ce que ces messages avaient représenté pour lui. Il pencha donc pour :

– Charmants.

Lestrade haussa les épaules, l'air vaguement embarrassé.

– J'ai pensé que vous vous feriez du souci. Vous avez l'air de toujours vous inquiéter pour lui. Je me suis dit que je pourrais vous aider comme ça. Ça n'a pas demandé beaucoup d'effort de ma part. En tout cas, Sherlock et John sont toujours bien blottis dans leur petit monde à eux, alors tout va bien.

– C'est plutôt le monde de Sherlock, pointa Mycroft.

Lestrade leva des sourcils inquisiteurs, se décalant de derrière son bureau pour venir s'appuyer sur le meuble du même côté où se trouvait Mycroft. Il était proche. Très proche.

Mycroft garda ses yeux détournés de ceux du professeur pour ne pas se laisser trop distraire et pouvoir continuer :

– Sherlock a toujours existé dans un monde bien à lui. Il ne laisse personne s'y introduire. Il ne prête pas attention à ce que pensent les autres, ou du moins ne s'autorise-t-il pas à y prêter attention. J'admets n'avoir jamais su si la proposition correcte était la première ou la seconde. Mais il demeure dans son monde, avec ses pensées, et de temps à autre il daigne certes en sortir et nous rendre visite mais il préfère malgré tout la solitude. Sa patience envers le reste de l'humanité est mince. Puis passe par là John Watson et, pour quelque raison que ce soit, Sherlock pose les yeux sur lui et décide « Quoique, on se sent seul ici ; je vais prendre celui-là, » et il l'a juste attiré dans son propre monde avec lui.

– Et qu'en est-il de vous ? demanda Lestrade, toujours très proche, toujours trop proche.

Mycroft se sentait nerveux d'une façon tout à fait absurde. On aurait presque pu penser qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de semblable avant. Il se prépara et s'obligea à lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Lestrade. C'étaient des yeux très foncés, très profonds, des yeux inquisiteurs.

– Qu'en est-il de moi ?

– Est-ce que vous vivez dans votre propre petit univers ? Y laissez-vous entrer quelqu'un, parfois ?

– Ah, comme le poète le dit : _le monde est beaucoup trop avec moi ; épuisant…_

– _Tôt ou tard_ ? poursuivit Lestrade.

– Vous connaissez ce poème ?

– Pas vraiment. Je l'ai étudié à un moment de ma vie, et ce ver m'est resté.

– Eh bien, c'est un charmant poème.

– Je vais devoir fouiller dans un recueil de poésie…

– C'est de Wordsworth, dit Mycroft en se sentant comme un idiot et en se demandant pourquoi il disait des choses si stupides.

Lestrade acquiesça, l'air un peu incertain quant à la conversation, ce pour quoi Mycroft ne pouvait le blâmer. Le professeur prit une inspiration comme s'il prenait du courage pour dire quelque chose. Probablement : _Bien, pas que cette conversation manque de charme, mais j'ai autre chose à faire._

Mycroft se hâta de le couper, de faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis le tout début.

– Mon cadeau de Noël à moi-même, dit-il, est de m'autoriser un moment d'imprudence.

– Oh, répondit Lestrade, l'air content, un peu. C'est bien. Je pense que vous allez…

Mycroft se pencha, parce que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il craignait de perdre l'opportunité pour toujours. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Lestrade, qui s'arrêta brusquement de parler et s'immobilisa totalement. Mycroft l'embrassa doucement, et Lestrade ne participa pas exactement activement, mais il ne participa pas exactement _pas_ non plus.

Mycroft s'écarta et le regarda. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et montraient sa stupéfaction. Mycroft n'était pas certain que c'était un signe encourageant.

– C'était ça, dit-il.

– Quoi ? sortit la voix de Lestrade avec un son étranglé.

– C'était mon moment d'imprudence.

Lestrade sembla trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce fût.

– Joyeux Noël, souhaita Mycroft, songeant qu'il devait sortir de ce bureau avant de mourir d'embarras.

– Mycroft, l'appela Lestrade alors qu'il était à la porte, et Mycroft s'obligea à ne pas agir en lâche et se retourna avec un air interrogateur.

Lestrade avança sur lui et claqua la porte pour la fermer, surprenant ainsi le frère de Sherlock, avant de dire :

– Désolé. Tu m'as pris par surprise. Je peux pratiquer l'imprudence un peu mieux que ça.

Il le poussa dos contre la porte et, en gros, ficha sa langue dans la bouche de Mycroft.

Ce qui convenait tout à fait à l'aîné des Holmes, puisque c'était ce qu'il aurait fait lui aussi s'il en avait eu le courage. Il l'embrassa en retour, laissant tomber son parapluie au profit d'empoigner les cheveux de Lestrade pour le maintenir en place, quoique le professeur ne semblait pas particulièrement enclin à s'écarter. Au contraire, il l'embrassait avec gourmandise, comme s'il profitait, comme s'il avait attendu de pouvoir le faire. Mycroft pouvait à peine assimiler cette idée, parce que les gens pouvaient vouloir l'embrasser quand ils venaient de le rencontrer mais, de son expérience, l'idée leur passait globalement dès la première conversation engagée avec lui, sans même parler de plusieurs conversations.

Finalement, il arrêtèrent de s'embrasser dans une décision mutuelle, appréciant le retour à l'accès à l'oxygène.

– Joyeux Noël, prononça généreusement Lestrade en embrassant le menton de Mycroft avant de s'écarter un peu plus. Je ne vais pas ouvrir cette bouteille de vin, sauf si tu acceptes de la boire avec moi autour d'un dîner.

Mycroft était suffisamment surpris pour demander :

– Vraiment ?

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement y croire. Lestrade était séduisant, bien mis, et pouvait probablement avoir n'importe qui pour peu qu'il le souhaite.

– Oui, vraiment. Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je veux froisser ce fichu costume ? Quand est-ce que tu pourrais dîner avec moi ?

– Je…

Mycroft essaya de ne pas trop penser à Lestrade froissant son costume. Il essaya de faire revenir le monde à son état où tout avait un sens. C'était la même sensation que si quelqu'un s'était mis à marcher tête à l'envers au plafond et il était vaguement déconcerté par la notion vaguement déconcertante traduisible par : _Ces phénomènes ne sont pas ceux que j'ai appris – où as-tu développé tes lois de la physique ?_

– Je ne sais pas. Je dois vérifier mon emploi du temps.

Il voulut retirer ça au moment même où il le prononça. Il songea que ça sonnait d'une façon atroce. Il voulait dire : _Oh mon Dieu, quand tu veux, je serai là, absolument_ , mais il n'était pas certain que cela sonnerait beaucoup mieux.

Lestrade n'eut pas l'air de mal le prendre.

– D'accord. Téléphone-moi. Je me débrouille pas mal en cuisine.

– Nous pourrions sortir, suggéra Mycroft, ses bonnes manières innées surgissant, accompagnées de scrupules à le faire cuisiner pour lui.

– On pourrait. Mais, moi, je préférerais plutôt que nous ne sortions pas.

Il lécha la ligne de la mâchoire de Mycroft, en sous-titre à sa déclaration précédente.

– Oh, répondit Mycroft, parce qu'il préférait finalement plutôt qu'ils ne sortent pas, lui aussi.

À vrai dire, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien complètement sauter l'étape du dîner. Mais dire quelque chose comme ça pourrait sous-entendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas dîner avec Lestrade, alors qu'il le voulait, vraiment, il voulait tout ça.

– Greg ou Gregory ? demanda Mycroft avec désespoir.

– Quoi ?

Lestrade referma ses dents sur le lobe de Mycroft.

– Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Greg ou Gregory ?

– Greg, répondit-il en jouant du bout du nez avec son oreille.

– Dans ce cas, tu dois savoir, _Greg_ , parvint à formuler Mycroft, que le Chablis Grand Cru se marie parfaitement avec la volaille et les fruits de mer. »

Lestrade – non, _Greg_ – rit, juste contre la peau de sa gorge. C'était un beau rire, un rire qui disait qu'il pensait réellement que Mycroft était amusant et spirituel, et, juste pour renforcer cette impression, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

Quand Mycroft entra dans la chambre de John, Sherlock, depuis le bureau sur lequel il emballait très précautionneusement ses expériences, étrécit ses yeux et émit un pensif :

« Hmm.

John n'avait aucune idée de la raison de ce son.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils vers son frère et rougit juste un peu. Était-ce possible ? Ou John imaginait-il des choses ? Le frère aîné tira sur son gilet, remit sa cravate en place et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers John.

– Est-ce que tu prends le train pour rentrer sur Londres ? s'enquit-il poliment.

– Oui, confirma John.

– Tu es le bienvenu pour venir chez nous avant, si tu le souhaites. Je te conduirai à Londres dans la matinée, offrit Mycroft.

John ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée. Il ne pensait pas que se pointer dans une voiture chère avec l'homme qui avait fait apparition au milieu d'une querelle familiale humiliante pour prononcer de froides et terrifiantes menaces serait le meilleur moyen d'adoucir ce qui allait inévitablement être un terrible retour à la maison.

– Merci, dit-il, mais ça ira.

Mycroft le considéra très attentivement, et John tenta de ne pas tressaillir.

– Tu es plus que le bienvenu pour rester chez nous pendant l'intégralité des vacances, si tu préfères.

– N'essaie même pas, Mycroft, se plaignit bruyamment Sherlock depuis le bureau. John a décidé d'être agaçant. Il insiste pour dire qu'il doit rentrer chez lui.

– C'est Noël, répliqua John, comme il l'avait répété encore et encore à Sherlock. Je dois rentrer chez moi pour Noël.

Et puis il craignait que ne pas rentrer pour Noël signifie ne jamais plus rentrer tout court. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait se forcer à rentrer, qu'il devait arrêter d'agir en lâche et, à la place, arranger le bordel qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en s'enfuyant la dernière fois.

– J'ai dit à Sherlock que je viendrai pour l'Après-Noël, si ça convient.

Sherlock renifla.

– Tu auras tout raté, d'ici là. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te montres si difficile à ce propos.

John et Mycroft l'ignorèrent tous deux.

– Ce serait parfait, lui assura Mycroft. Nous vous verrons à ce moment-là, alors. Et ce serait bien que tu restes pour le reste des vacances ensuite. Tu es prêt, Sherlock ?

– J'imagine que je suis prêt, répondit Sherlock, très théâtralement.

Il se leva avec sa boîte d'expériences.

– Joyeux Noël, John, lui souhaita formellement Mycroft.

– Merci, dit John avant de se tourner vers Sherlock qui était occupé à bouder en traversant la chambre. On se voit dans deux semaines.

– Hmph, se renfrogna Sherlock.

Il fourra sa boîte entre les mains de Mycroft, qui l'attrapa en une réponse réflexe de surprise, et dit :

– Mycroft, va donc te promener quelque part dehors.

Mycroft leva un sourcil.

– Dépêche-toi. Je compte jusque dix, annonça-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

– Je suis vraiment en colère contre toi et je pense que c'est, franchement, étonnamment irritant de ta part, lui dit Sherlock avant de lui administrer un profond baiser d'au revoir.

– Dix ! cria Mycroft depuis le couloir.

– Je le déteste, expira Sherlock dans la bouche de John. Et je te déteste aussi, ajouta-t-il en mordillant la lèvre supérieure de John pour appuyer son propos.

– Tu l'as déjà dit. Ne roule des pelles à personne d'autre de la même façon que tu le fais avec moi, pendant ces deux semaines.

Sherlock se moqua de lui.

– John, s'il te plaît, essaie de combattre tes pulsions naturelles à te comporter en idiot.

– Je préfère juste m'en assurer.

– Vingt ! cria Mycroft.

– Vas-y, dit John en souriant et en le repoussant. On se voit dans deux semaines, et je te donnerai ton cadeau de Noël et tu me pardonneras d'être un idiot irritant.

– Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, répondit Sherlock.

– Dans ce cas, je garderai le cadeau, » répliqua John.

Sherlock plissa les yeux et marcha en tapant presque des pieds pour sortir de la pièce. John secoua la tête et songea que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez lui pour qu'il puisse trouver cette créature aussi ridiculement adorable. Mais Sherlock n'avait aucune idée de ce que John lui offrirait à Noël, et ça le rendait fou, ce qui était au moins une des raisons pour lesquelles il était d'une humeur si terrible. Sherlock détestait tout ce qu'il ne savait pas, et John était déterminé à ce qu'il ne connaisse pas son cadeau de Noël en avance. Il avait été jusqu'à acheter un faux cadeau. Il savait que Sherlock avait déduit ce faux cadeau et qu'il ne savait quoi en penser. John pouvait rarement embrouiller Sherlock Holmes. Il se délectait de sa mauvaise humeur et tout ce qui allait avec.

.

 _À suivre  
_

* * *

Des bises à tous et à lundi !

Nauss

PS : sauvez votre fandom, laissez des reviews !


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello tous !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents, Mana, Almayen, AlexaneJayer, admamu, Luma-az et Mimi ! Merci Sunflowill pour ta review sur _Je ne comptais pas revenir_ :D**

 **Et merci, toujours, tant et tellement, à ma parfaite bêta d'amour : j'ai nommé Elie Bluebell !**

 **Et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Partie 2**

Chapitre 20 **  
**

.

La maison était vide de toute âme quand John arriva chez lui. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si elles avaient délibérément décidé de le snober. Il se dit presque qu'il devrait appeler Sherlock et lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il viendrait pour passer toutes les vacances de Noël chez lui. Puis il réalisa que sa mère et sa sœur avaient sans doute simplement oublié qu'il devait rentrer aujourd'hui : c'était tout à fait leur genre. Et si elles l'ignoraient vraiment, il comptait bien les obliger à le faire devant lui. Il s'était forcé à rentrer – la moindre des choses aurait été qu'elles ne se montrent pas plus lâches que lui dans cette histoire.

Il venait tout juste de décider qu'il resterait quand il entendit un toc-toc à la porte. John ouvrit pour découvrir un livreur qui portait un énorme poinsettia rouge.

John cligna des yeux, de surprise.

« Livraison pour Mrs Cynthia Watson, entonna le livreur d'une voix lasse.

– Elle n'est pas là, répondit John, perplexe.

Qui envoyait des fleurs à sa mère ? C'était assez peu vraisemblable qu'elle sorte avec le type d'homme qui faisait livrer des fleurs à sa dulcinée.

– Je suis son fils. Je vais signer pour elle.

Le livreur eut l'air de n'en avoir franchement rien à faire de qui signait tant que le poinsettia ne relevait plus de sa responsabilité. John gribouilla son nom sur un morceau de papier qu'il lui tendait et porta la plante à l'intérieur. Il poussa une pile de vieux courriers et de déchets aléatoires pour faire assez de place sur la table et y poser le poinsettia. Puis, incapable de résister, il lut la carte.

 _Je vous souhaite une période de vacances heureuse et pacifique. - Mycroft Holmes._

Pendant une seconde, John ne fit rien d'autre que regarder la carte, incertain de ce qu'il devait en faire. Puis il relut le message. Il sourit au mot _pacifique_ et sourit au poinsettia et se sentit soudain bien mieux qu'il ne s'était sentit depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il avait l'impression que Mycroft gardait un œil sur tout et qu'il interviendrait à nouveau dans le cas où les événements dégénéreraient. Sherlock pouvait bien trouver l'omnipotence de son frère agaçante, et John trouvait franchement que c'était un peu terrifiant, mais en cet instant il était seulement ravi d'avoir ladite omnipotence de son côté. D'avoir _quelqu'un_ qui était globalement de son côté, tout simplement. Un numéro de téléphone était inscrit sous le nom de Mycroft et John estima que c'était à son intention. Il déchira précautionneusement le bas de la carte, fourra le numéro de téléphone dans sa poche, replaça la carte dans son enveloppe et décida de se distraire devant la télévision.

Il tomba endormi sur le canapé, ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisqu'il s'était habitué, avec la pot-de-collitude de Sherlock, à s'endormir dans des espaces étroits qui rendaient sa position inconfortable. Il se réveilla quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et, pendant une seconde, il sentit la panique comprimer son torse de ne pas se trouver dans un lieu familier. Puis il réalisa qu'il était dans la maison qu'il aurait dû considérer comme la sienne. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'impression que c'était le cas.

C'était Harry qui venait de rentrer. Du moins l'espéra-t-il. Il y avait des gloussements, et John préférait que sa mère n'ait suffisamment pas bu pour se mettre à glousser. Il s'assit lentement sur le canapé en même temps qu'il éteignit la télévision, et Harry entra en effet dans la pièce en gloussant, sans haut, complètement enveloppée dans l'étreinte d'une autre fille.

« Oh, dit John parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir et qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, alors que le soutien-gorge de Harry volait au-dessus de sa tête dans une trajectoire enthousiaste.

Les deux filles sursautèrent en se tournant vers lui, et Harry émit un « John ! » perçant en levant les bras pour cacher sa poitrine.

– Je... vais... juste... dit John avec embarras, en essayant de s'enfuir de la pièce avec autant de dignité qu'il pouvait en rassembler.

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre, et Harry toqua à la porte cinq minutes plus tard.

– Entre, appela-t-il depuis sa position assise contre la tête de son lit.

Harry ouvrit la porte, l'air sérieusement gênée.

– Désolée, pour ça.

Il leva un sourcil en la regardant.

– J'avais oublié que tu rentrais, dit-elle, en tentant un sourire éclatant, avant de se laisser tomber au pied du lit, assise en tailleurs. Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

– Oh bordel, dit John. C'est la conversation la plus gênante que j'aie jamais eue...

– Oui, ben, j'arrive pas à décider quel sujet je veux le plus éviter : ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu étais à la maison ou ce qui s'est passé tout de suite.

– Je m'en fous, franchement, de ce qui s'est passé tout de suite. Bien que ça me dise très exactement que ne t'attendais clairement pas à trouver quelqu'un à la maison.

– Elle n'est presque jamais à la maison, John.

– Et la cure de détox ? demanda John, quoiqu'il sache déjà, puisque Mycroft l'en avait informé, que sa mère avait quitté le centre au bout de deux jour et qu'Harry n'y était pas restée beaucoup plus longtemps.

– Ouais, c'est quoi, d'ailleurs, cet ignoble connard qui se permet d'interférer dans notre vie et de décider qu'on a besoin d'aller en détox ? _Moi_? Il ne nous connaît même pas.

John hésita et se pencha en avant pour dire :

– C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Harry…

– C'est toi qui lui as demandé ? répéta Harry en s'éloignant de lui, même s'il n'était pas franchement sur le point de la toucher. Maman, je comprends, mais moi?

– Tu m'inquiétais, lui répondit John avec honnêteté. La dernière fois que j'étais à la maison, je...

– La dernière fois que tu étais à la maison ? John, la dernière fois, tu es resté à peine assez longtemps pour te salir les mains, alors je crois pas que tu puisses vraiment te permettre de juger notre vie et ce qu'on en fait. Et je crois me souvenir qu'on a bu verre pour verre la même chose, la seule nuit où tu as essayer de traîner avec nous.

– Ouais, mais j'ai bu de la bière pratiquement toute la soirée alors que tu tournais à la vodka, pure, ce qui est un peu différent. Et tu remarqueras que je ne fais pas ça tous les soirs.

– John, c'est ça qu'on fait ici. Désolée que t'aies oublié tout ça maintenant que t'es dans ton école pour riches, mais dil y a des gens qui aiment sortir et passer du temps avec des potes. On s'assoit pas pour parler de philosophie.

– Écoute, il n'y a personne qui s'occupe de toi ici...

– J'ai seize ans, tu sais. À moins que t'aies oublié. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, bordel, toute seule…

– Je me sentirais mieux si…

– Que je sache, toi tu ne te plaignais pas de ne pas avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait de toi quand tu étais ici et en charge de l'appartement, pointa-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

– C'était parce que j'étais responsable, moi, rétorqua-t-il. Je n'étais pas... Est-ce que tu vas toujours au lycée ?

– Oui, je vais encore au lycée.

John plissa des yeux.

– La plupart du temps, corrigea-t-elle.

John la fixa, ressentant tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires et confuses. C'était sa sœur, et ils avaient été si complices, et peut-être qu'il avait détruit tout ça mais il ne pouvait vraiment, résolument pas imaginer de quitter Eton et Sherlock. Son esprit se vidait à cette seule idée.

– Harry, dit-il, un peu désespéré. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Je ne veux pas abandonner Eton.

Elle eut l'air perplexe.

– Qui dit que tu dois abandonner Eton ?

– Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Tu vois pas ? J'ai besoin que tu... J'ai besoin que tu ne fasses pas tout ça. Pour moi. J'ai besoin que tu arrêtes, s'il te plaît. Juste... arrête. Parce que tu sais combien je voulais faire ça mais je ne peux pas si... Et rien n'est plus important que…

– John, le coupa-t-elle avec douceur. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée, okay ? Reste à Eton. Tu dois me le promettre. Tu vas devenir médecin et faire plein d'argent et aider ta petite sœur, hein ? Alors tu dois y rester. Promets-le-moi.

– Pas si…

– Je suis désolée, insista-t-elle. Je me comporterai mieux. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tu as raison.

Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait pas le moins du monde. Mais il le voulait. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur et il voulut y croire _._

– John, dit-elle quand il ne répondit pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux :

– Est-ce que tu pourrais aller en détox pour moi ? S'il te plaît ?

Il aurait au moins l'impression qu'il y avait une chance, si elle acceptait.

– John…

– S'il te plaît.

Harry hésita, puis dit :

– D'accord. Après Noël. C'est une perte de temps, et j'en ai pas besoin, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'y retournerai après Noël.

– Ce me ferait vraiment, vraiment plaisir, répondit John avec soulagement. Merci.

– Oui, ben, considère que c'est mon cadeau de Noël, je n'ai pas exactement été acheter quelque chose d'autre.

– J'ai remarqué. Il n'y rien qui fasse ambiance de Noël dans tout cet appartement.

– Il y a un énorme poinsettia posé sur la table.

– Livraison spéciale.

Harry lui envoya un large sourire, taquine, et il aurait aimé que tout ne soit à nouveau plus que ça et qu'il puisse arrêter de s'inquiéter.

– De la part de ton petit copain bourge ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit-il, et il savait qu'il rougissait.

– Ah, mais tu n'as pas nié que c'est ton copain. Tu dois tout me raconter, parce qu'il ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'attendais.

Harry s'installa confortablement, comme pour une longue conversation.

– À quoi tu t'attendais ? demanda curieusement John.

– Aucune idée. Mais je n'ai jamais vu personne comme lui avant, alors il n'y avait aucune chance que je puisse l'imaginer à l'avance.

John songea à l'apparence de Sherlock, tout en drame et en romance, films muets et sonnets de Shakespeare, maths et sciences et philosophie et _Sherlock_. John ne savait pas comment il l'aurait décrit, si on lui avait demandé de le faire. Oui, c'était sensé de se dire que quelqu'un ne pouvait pas s'attendre à un Sherlock.

– Tu aurais pu nous présenter, disait Harry en ramenant l'attention de John sur elle.

– Non, je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Il venait de forcer notre appartement.

– Et puis tu étais avec Sarah.

– Oui, admit John. Il y avait aussi ça. Et Sherlock n'est pas… commença John, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il cherchait une formulation. Sherlock n'est pas vraiment poli _,_ décida-t-il.

Pas vraiment un commentaire très sympa de sa part, mais c'était le meilleur moyen d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait.

– Vraiment ? demanda Harry, son sourire s'élargissant plus encore. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, maintenant. Et tu baises avec lui ?

– Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.

– Ah, ça veut dire oui. Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça pour les mecs.

– Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça pour les meufs, fit remarquer John.

Harry rougit.

– Je ne... Je... C'est perturbant, hein ?

– Oh bordel de merde, tu m'étonnes… » soupira John.

* .

John ne parvenait pas à dormir. Sa chambre était trop silencieuse sans Sherlock affairé à ses expériences en permanence. Et son lit était trop grand, il y avait bien trop de place. D'une façon ou d'une autre, en trois semaines, il s'était tellement habitué à dormir avec Sherlock qu'il ne pouvait plus s'endormir sans lui.

Abandonnant l'idée de dormir, il se traîna jusqu'au salon, s'avachit dans le canapé et alluma la télévision pour avoir un semblant de compagnie. C'était mieux de dormir quelque part où il ne pouvait pas confortablement se retourner. Bien mieux. Il s'endormit profondément et se réveilla avec la traversée furtive de Harry dans le salon alors qu'elle rassemblait des livres éparpillés dans le salon.

Elle le remarqua quand il s'étira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le canapé ?

– J'arrivais pas à dormir. Tu vas où ?

– Au lycée. C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour mon grand frère pour qu'il arrête de se faire du souci pour moi. On n'a pas des vacances aussi longues que dans l'école de bourge qu'il fréquente.

John lui sourit.

– Merci.

– Ouais. À plus ! » lui envoya-t-elle depuis la sortie.

John s'accorda quelques minutes à contempler la pièce autour de lui, puis décida de se lever, s'habiller, et de partir à la recherche d'un sapin de Noël. Il leur acheta un petit arbre à poser sur une table et passa la journée à sortir les décoration de Noël et à les éparpiller en piles désordonnées en partant du principe qu'Harry l'aiderait quand elle reviendrait du lycée.

Il était en train d'accrocher une guirlande lumineuse assez aléatoirement sur le sapin quand sa mère rentra. Elle marqua une pause en l'apercevant. John se raidit avec ses mains emmêlées dans les lumières enchantées, et l'observa prudemment. Il était quelque part parvenu à oublier qu'elle finirait évidemment par rentrer à la maison.

Le silence prolongé était absurde et inconfortable.

« Salut ? aventura-t-il finalement, incertain.

Sa mère le regarda lui, puis le bazar qu'il avait mis dans l'appartement. Pas que ça n'ait pas été le bazar avant. John se prépara à devoir se défendre.

Mais, quand elle parla, sa mère lui répondit juste :

– Salut.

John ne savait pas bien quoi faire de ça. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait en faire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être allaient-ils juste ignorer tout ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il était rentré. Ça aurait été agréable d'entendre des excuses, songea John. Peut-être des larmes et la promesse d'arrêter de boire et d'aller en détox comme il l'avait voulu et que tout soit arrangé. Cependant, peut-être que le fait qu'elle n'exige pas d'excuse de sa part à lui était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

Sa mère marcha, le dépassa, apparemment pour aller dans sa chambre, et John laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait. Il supposa qu'il pouvait gérer les choses ainsi, être globalement ignoré de cette façon-là. C'était toujours mieux que harcelé.

Il retourna à son démêlage de guirlande lumineuse et sa mère se tourna et revint pour se tenir juste devant lui en l'observant d'un air bizarre. John fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur les lumières. Il aurait préféré qu'elle suive sa pulsion première et qu'elle passe son chemin. Il n'allait pas s'excuser. Il était rentré à la maison, il avait décoré l'appartement, il avait gentiment dit _Salut._ Il ne s'excuserait pas. Il ne le ferait pas. Il le refusait.

– Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle finalement, ce qui n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Il fixa la guirlande entre ses doigts. Sa mère lui passa une main dans les cheveux, hésitante, comme si elle ne se rappelait plus exactement comment on faisait une telle choses, puis elle sortit du salon.

John inspira profondément.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Des bises à toutes et à tous, et à vendredi !**

Nauss

PS : rappel : vous, lecteurs, avez un rôle primordial dans le monde de la fanfiction et de la publication sur internet de façon libre et gratuite en général. Lire en consommateur sans laisser de retour aux personnes qui emploient une partie franchement faramineuse de leur temps pour rendre lisible leurs écrits, c'est mener à sa disparition tout ce joli système de la lecture libre et du partage et du don. À titre d'exemple, publier cette traduction (je ne parle pas de la traduire, juste de la mettre en page sur le site et de la corriger) me prend tellement de temps que je n'en ai plus pour écrire mes propres fanfictions, et je ne parle même pas des originales que j'ai en tête et qui, elles, pourraient me rapporter de l'argent. Ca prend du temps à ma bêta qui accepte de corriger mes textes et ceux que je traduis pour l'amour du geste et parce qu'elle est d'une immense générosité. Alors souvenez-vous que les personnes qui publient prennent du temps pour faire gratuitement quelque chose, certes parce que ça leur fait plaisir, mais aussi parce qu'elles veulent partager avec d'autres. Or, le partage, ce n'est pas à sens unique ou ça finit par s'essouffler. Une moyenne de 9 reviews par chapitre pour 300 lecteur, ça a tendance à jeter de l'eau froide sur le feu de la motivation. Qu'on soit bien clair, ça n'a rien d'un ultimatum, je continuerai de publier cette histoire et toutes les autres qui attendent d'être écrites, mais voir d'excellentes auteures autour de moi perdre leur motivation parce qu'elles n'ont que très peu de retours malgré le grand nombre de lecteurs et parce qu'elles ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide, je trouve ça vraiment très très dommage et sinistre pour l'avenir de la lecture libre et de qualité. Ne laissez pas mourir votre loisir favori.

C'est bon, j'ai fini, merci de votre écoute ! ;) Et merci, évidemment, à tous ceux qui sont déjà conscients de tout ça et qui sont nos motivateurs pour continuer à faire ce qu'on aime !


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tous ! (oui, bon, à minuit 31... on dit qu'on est toujours vendredi ?)**

Mercis plus que je ne saurais le dire à vous tous qui avez répondu présent en review ! À **Eimtivy, Electre, Mimi, Eava, Mana, Cherina1625, AlexaneJayer, admamu, Luma-az, Almayen** , et à vous les guests que je ne peux remercier qu'ici : **Rose, Tiky, Eve** et **Oceane 07** ! Et mon message de lundi ne cherchait pas à faire culpabiliser, plutôt à faire prendre conscience de ce que les reviews représentent pour nombre d'auteurs ;)

Merci, bien sûr, toujours, inconditionnellement et incommensurablement à ma bêta : **Elie Bluebell !**

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Chapitre 21 **  
**

.

« J'ai un Mr Lestrade en ligne pour vous, » lui dit son assistant à travers l'interphone, et le cœur de Mycroft fit littéralement un petit bond ridicule dans sa cage thoracique. Soit, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas littéralement avoir fait un bond, le cœur était un organe stationnaire qui n'avait pas à faire de petits bonds comme bon lui semblait, mais c'était exactement l'impression qu'il avait eue. Alors sans doute était-il en train de périr d'une pathologie cardiaque non-diagnostiquée jusqu'ici.

Puis il s'intima l'ordre d'arrêter d'ainsi digresser en pensées et de prendre le fichu téléphone.

« Greg.

Il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas prononcé d'une manière trop chaleureuse. Pas assez chaleureuse ? Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de se montrer trop brusque ? Trop servile ? Fichtre. Mycroft réalisa brusquement qu'il n'avait eu jusque-là que des rendez-vous avec des personnes qui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Il les avait laissé jouer à ce jeu, observant tout cela avec un détachement amusé. Il avait pensé que ses observations l'auraient amené à être aussi facilement compétent dans ce domaine qu'il l'était pour tout le reste, mais il commençait à suspecter qu'il se comportait actuellement comme un imbécile.

– Salut, lui dit Greg, Greg qui avait l'air complètement normal, pas du tout comme si son cœur tressautait furieusement et menaçait de s'échapper une bonne fois pour toute de sa cage thoracique. Tu es occupé ?

– Pas du tout, répondit Mycroft, ce qui était un mensonge, et il se demanda si ça ne le faisait pas passer pour quelqu'un qui ne fichait rien de ses journées, ce qui était décidément faux même s'il aimait habituellement donner cette impression de lui-même. Je veux dire, se reprit-il, je suis occupé, mais pas trop occupé. J'ai du temps pour…

 _Arrête ça_ , s'ordonna-t-il sévèrement, avant finalement d'établir un :

– Non. Je ne suis pas occupé.

Il y eut un moment de silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, et Mycroft ne parvint pas à le lire. Ce moment de silence correspondait probablement à Greg qui pensait que Mycroft était un idiot.

– Bien, dit enfin le professeur. Écoute, je me suis trompé.

Le cœur de Mycroft s'arrêta de bondir et tomba d'une façon spectaculaire dans son estomac. La mort était clairement imminente.

– Oh, dit-il en luttant pour avoir l'air détendu à ce propos et pas du tout comme s'il avait fantasmé sur ce dîner avec Greg quand il était supposé s'occuper d'autres choses comme sauver la civilisation occidentale. Bien sûr…

– Pour te cuisiner un dîner, il faudrait que tu viennes à Eton, et en fait je ne suis pas sûr… Par rapport au directeur…

Mycroft reconnut que Greg marquait un point. Il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de l'existence ou non d'une prohibition quelconque à propos des professeurs qui souhaitaient entretenir une relation privilégiée avec les parents de leurs élèves, et il ne se délectait pas de l'idée de poser cette question au directeur. À quoi avait-il pensé ? Il n'avait pas pensé. Moment stupide, moment imprudent, et de ce qu'il savait, Greg pourrait se faire virer pour ça.

– Très bien, dit-il, songeant qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Oui, je…

– Donc, malheureusement, je ne peux pas cuisiner pour toi. Tu as suggéré samedi dans le message que tu m'as laissé. Est-ce que ça marche toujours pour toi ? Mais à Londres plutôt qu'à Eton ? J'ai des amis en ville à qui je vais rendre visite pendant les vacances, de toute façon.

Mycroft laissa ce que Greg venait de dire s'immiscer en lui.

– Tu veux dîner à Londres ?

– Oui. Si c'est bon pour toi. Je préférerais juste que ce ne soit pas à Eton.

– Mais tu veux toujours qu'on mange ensemble ?

Mycroft était perturbé. Principalement parce qu'il avait rarement aussi mal interprété quoi que ce soit qu'en cet instant avec Greg.

– Je… commença Greg, l'air aussi perplexe que lui. Oui. Je veux dire... Si tu… Non. Oublie. Je me fiche de savoir si tu as vraiment changé d'avis, on se voit quand même pour dîner, parce que tu penses trop, je peux le sentir d'ici. Pas d'hésitation. Dîner à Londres, samedi. Tu as des préférences pour le restaurant ?

– Et le directeur ?

– Rien à foutre. De toute façon, je compte sur toi pour faire une donation à Eton pour t'assurer que je garde mon job.

Mycroft, surpris, éclata de rire, ferma les yeux puis inspira. Son cœur était de retour dans sa cage thoracique. La mort était apparemment reportée à un jour indéterminé.

– Je t'enverrai une voiture, dit-il.

– Une voiture où ?

– Quel que soit l'endroit où tu seras à Londres. Je t'enverrai une voiture à dix-neuf heures, samedi.

– Je ne t'ai pas dit chez qui je compte dormir.

Mycroft perçut le flirt taquin dans ce commentaire et se fit un plaisir d'y répondre :

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je trouverai.

– Oh, je vois, dit Greg, la voix chaude, enveloppée par l'amusement et par quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de prometteur qui assaillit Mycroft et lui donna hâte d'y être. Très bien, envoie donc une voiture pour moi, où que je sois. Si tu es capable de trouver sans me demander l'adresse, je considérerai que tu as gagné.

Ce n'était même pas un challenge, songea Mycroft. Il pourrait avoir la réponse sur son bureau dans moins d'une demi-heure. Mais Greg ne le connaissait pas encore assez bien pour réaliser ça, et Mycroft comptait bien exploiter cette faille.

– Qu'est-ce que je gagnerai ? demanda-t-il.

– Tout ce que tu veux, » répondit Greg.

* * *

Greg n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était censé s'habiller pour son rencard avec Mycroft. Parce que c'était Mycroft, qui était toujours habillé dans un costume trois-pièces même quand l'occasion ne l'exigeait absolument pas, il pensa qu'un costume serait un choix sûr.

Sally le regarda nouer sa cravate dans le miroir du salon et lui demanda avec curiosité :

« Il t'emmène où ?

– Aucune idée.

– Tu penses vraiment que sa voiture va se pointer ?

– Oui, vraiment. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. Je ne serais pas surpris de voir arriver un hélicoptère.

– Je ne l'ai peut-être pas rencontré, mais j'ai déjà vu son petit frère et c'était bien assez. Petit taré.

– Hey, l'interpella Greg. Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Et il a résolu une affaire pour toi, tu te souviens ?

– Ouais. En deux secondes. Comme un taré. Y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez lui.

– Il est juste intelligent d'une manière sidérante. Ce n'est pas un taré.

Sally renifla.

– J'imagine que tu vas me dire qu'il a un cœur en or ?

– Non. Je ne vais pas prétendre qu'il est plus gentil avec moi qu'il ne l'a été avec toi. Mais il n'est pas taré, c'est injuste de ta part.

– Alors c'est pour ça que t'as fait tout ça ? Tu voulais te faire le grand frère et tu t'es dit que ça arriverait si tu était gentil avec le petit ?

– Non, répondit Greg qui, enfin satisfait de sa cravate, enfila son manteau. Ce n'est pas pour ça. Crois-moi. J'apprécie vraiment Sherlock, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison folle. Et ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit que j'avais réellement une chance avec Mycroft Holmes.

Sally eut l'air offensée.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce qu'il s'appelle _Mycroft._ Il est riche, très intelligent et sexy, et il peut découvrir où je suis dans Londres sans même avoir à me le demander.

– Et alors ? Tu es super beau et tout à fait intelligent. Et tu es quelqu'un de bien, ce qui est beaucoup plus difficile à trouver que quelqu'un de riche.

– C'est très gentil de ta part, Sally.

Greg regarda par la fenêtre et essaya de ne pas trépigner.

– Tu l'aimes vraiment bien, réalisa la brune. Je veux dire, honnêtement. Tu ne veux pas juste te le faire.

– Non, répondit-il. Je l'aime honnêtement bien. J'aimerais que ça se passe bien.

– C'est pour ça que tu as quasiment mémorisé le journal d'aujourd'hui, hein ?

– Il pourrait vouloir discuter des actualités, se défendit Greg.

– Tu es tout stressé, lui envoya Sally avec un grand sourire. Je trouve ça mignon.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel et observa la voiture noire qui glissa devant l'immeuble de Sally. Il regarda sa montre.

– Pile à l'heure, dit-il en prenant la bouteille de vin qu'il avait laissée sur la table basse.

– Bien, dit Sally, J'espère que ça se passera tellement bien que je ne te verrai pas avant Noël.

Greg rit et l'embrassa sur la joue avec tendresse. Il tenta d'avoir l'air calme et sophistiqué en descendant jusqu'à la voiture, comme s'il se dirigeait depuis toujours vers des voitures qui l'attendaient.

Il s'était attendu à trouver Mycroft dans le véhicule, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Greg s'assit avec la bouteille de vin, se sentant légèrement bête alors que la voiture manœuvrait à travers les rues de Londres. Greg se demanda si Mycroft voyageait beaucoup comme ça. Il se demanda si Mycroft pensait que c'était bête ou songeait seulement que c'était pratique.

La voiture fit enfin halte devant une maison mitoyenne et Greg essaya de décider s'il devait ou non descendre de la voiture. Le chauffeur sortit et ouvrit la porte pour lui, ce qui, supposa-t-il, répondait à sa question.

« Merci, » dit-il au chauffeur en se demandant fugacement s'il devait lui serrer la main ou quoi. Mais l'homme, avec un simple hochement de tête, ferma la porte et se glissa à nouveau derrière le volant, et la voiture s'en alla avant que Greg n'ait le temps de se décider sur le serrage de main. _Bien,_ se dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration et en grimpant vers la porte de la maison la plus proche de lui avant de toquer formellement.

Mycroft ouvrit après un moment, et il était habillé dans un trois-pièces au-dessus duquel se détachait un tablier. La vision était tellement incongrue que Greg put sentir ses sourcils s'arquer alors qu'il intégrait la chose.

« Salut, dit-il.

– Greg, répondit chaleureusement Mycroft en s'écartant et lui faisant signe de le suivre. Entre.

– Merci.

Greg détacha les yeux du tablier de Mycroft mais décida de ne pas regarder bouche bée le hall d'entrée de la maison. Il revint plutôt sur le tablier.

– Tu es... en train de cuisiner ?

– De nous préparer le dîner. Saumon. Ça va bien avec le Chablis Grand Cru.

– Oui. Mais je comptais cuisiner… Je ne voulais pas t'obliger à le faire, _toi_.

– Ça ne me dérange définitivement pas.

– Tu sais cuisiner ?

Greg aurait aimé pouvoir retirer cette question à l'instant-même où il l'avait posée, parce qu'il l'avait prononcée avec un ton atrocement incrédule.

– Tu serais surpris de tout ce que je sais faire, répondit Mycroft, pince-sans-rire.

Greg n'était pas sûr que Mycroft avait eu l'intention de rendre cette phrase aussi sexy. Mais elle l'était.

– Oh, vraiment ? demanda-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers lui, juste pour l'acculer un peu.

Il était adorable, dans un tablier. Greg voulait le lui arracher.

– Est-ce que je peux voir le vin ?

Greg, légèrement déçu de ce changement de sujet, lui tendit la bouteille.

– Il n'a pas été mis au frais, lui annonça Mycroft.

– Oh, émit Greg en sentant stupide, et suivant Mycroft alors que celui-ci marchait vivement vers la cuisine pour y mettre le vin dans le réfrigérateur.

– C'était incroyablement intelligent de ta part, remarqua l'aîné des Holmes en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

Greg ne parvint pas à imaginer en quoi c'était intelligent.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. Pendant qu'il refroidit, je peux te montrer la chambre.

– Oh, croassa Greg. Excellent, alors. »

* * *

Le vin était bon, le dîner délicieux, le sexe phénoménal. Dans l'ensemble, Greg ne pouvait se souvenir d'une soirée plus parfaite de sa vie.

Il était étendu sur le flanc dans le lit de Mycroft, appuyé sur un coude, le regardant verser les dernières gouttes de vin éclairée par la lampe de chevet.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a fait me regarder à deux fois, fit-il remarquer.

– Quelle chose ridicule à dire, répondit Mycroft en posant la bouteille vide sur la table de nuit.

– J'imagine, continua Greg, que c'est le charme dévastateur dont j'ai fait preuve en t'accusant d'être un horrible grand frère.

– Ça n'a que fait de surpasser le charme dont tu as fait preuve en me disant d'aller me faire voir.

– Ah, oui. Suivi par mes insinuations sur le fait que tu me ferais tuer si je ne faisais pas fait exactement ce que tu me disais de faire.

– Celles-là ne m'ont pas offensé, répondit Mycroft avec sérieux, puisqu'elles sont vraies : je te ferai tuer si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que je te dis de faire.

Greg rit.

– Tu te poses les mauvaises questions, pointa Mycroft en sirotant son vin. Ce qu'il faut se demander n'est pas pourquoi je te voulais, mais pourquoi tu me voulais.

– Ne sois pas absurde. Tu es l'homme le plus incroyable que j'aie rencontré. Pourquoi ne t'aurais-je pas voulu ?

– Je suppose que tu utilises « incroyable » dans son sens désuet, comme « improbable » et « grotesque. »

– Je l'utilise dans tous ses sens. Improbable, grotesque, extraordinaire, stupéfiant, hors du commun. Fascinant.

– Je déteste presque briser toutes tes illusions.

– Quelles illusions ?

– Personne n'utilise de tels adjectifs pour me décrire, dit Mycroft.

– N'est-ce pas parce que la plupart des autres gens dans le monde sont des idiots ? Ce n'est pas ça, la devise des Holmes ? Dieu sait que je l'entends de la part de ton frère suffisamment souvent.

Mycroft rit.

– Je déteste l'admettre, mais oui, c'est probablement la devise des Holmes.

Greg hésita, puis demanda :

– Est-ce que je devrais m'en aller ?

Il ne voulait pas présumer de l'inverse.

– Tu devrais rester, répondit Mycroft. Tu devrais définitivement rester. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas encore certain de si je te permettrai jamais de quitter cet endroit.

– C'est soit terrifiant, soit flatteur.

– Flatteur, suggéra Mycroft, catégorique.

– Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi, Mycroft Holmes, dit soudain Greg avec beaucoup de sérieux et le sentiment que c'était la vérité.

L'amusement disparut lentement du visage de Mycroft. Il le regarda, yeux gris et graves, cheveux tirant sur le roux ébouriffés au-dessus de son front.

– C'est faux.

Greg lui envoya un sourire vacillant et se pencha pour déposer son verre sur le sol près du lit. Puis il prit son verre à vin des mains de Mycroft et le plaça en toute sécurité sur la table de chevet avant de rouler au-dessus de lui.

– Grand Dieu ! dit-il, J'aimerais mieux, païen, m'être nourri aux plus vieilles légendes.

– Tu… commença Mycroft, l'air agréablement surpris.

Greg l'interrompit en pressant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer contre elles :

– Et peut-être entrevoir sur cette belle lande Protée sortant des flots – Il pencha la tête et caressa du bout du nez la courbe de l'épaule de Mycroft, inspirant son odeur – Ou entendre le vieux Triton souffler dans sa conque de fleurs parée, scènes dont j'aurais l'âme moins désespérée.

– Tu connais vraiment ce poème, lui dit Mycroft, les mains dans les cheveux du prof.

– Maintenant, oui, répondit Greg avec honnêteté. Je l'ai appris par cœur. Parce que c'est un beau poème.

Il leva la tête pour baisser son regard sur Mycroft.

– Et parce que je n'aurais jamais prédit que toi, Mycroft Holmes, tu aimerais mieux être un Païen qui s'est nourri aux plus vieilles légendes.

– Eh bien, répondit Mycroft, les yeux levés vers lui, je ne le révèle pas à n'importe qui.

– Je sais. C'est ce que je suspectais.

Il y avait quelque chose de triste là dedans, songea Greg. Que Mycroft désire ardemment les images impossibles et les envolées lyriques d'un sonnet de Wordsworth, quand il paraissait, au premier coup d'œil, faire partie des hommes les plus terre-à-terre qui pouvaient exister. Et il y avait quelque chose de précieux dans le fait que Greg puisse voir combien ça avait un sens, comme il se cachait là un cœur fait de drame romantique, minutieusement contrôlé et rarement écouté. Greg voulut soudain être pour Mycroft toutes ces scènes qui lui permettraient d'avoir l'âme moins désespérée.

– Le monde est beaucoup trop avec toi, épuisant, tôt ou tard, lui dit Greg en l'embrassant lentement, paisiblement.

Et Mycroft, entre les baisers, récita en retour le dernier vers de la strophe :

– Nous avons vendu nos cœurs. »

.

 _À suivre._

* * *

Tout comme l'auteure poste le poème entier dont il est question ici, je vous offre la traduction que j'ai trouvée pour le français :

 _Tôt ou tard nos moyens, dépensant sans mesure,_

 _Nous voyons peu qui soit nôtre dans la Nature_

 _Et nous avons vendu notre cœur à l'encan !_

 _La mer qui se met toute nue devant la lune,_

 _Les vents qui sans cesse hurleront, mais à cette heure_

 _Sont recueillis dans le sommeil comme des fleurs,_

 _Ces choses, nous ne sommes plus avec aucune_

 _En accord, ni émus._

 _—_

 _Grand Dieu ! J'aimerais mieux,_

 _Païen, m'être nourri aux plus vieilles légendes_

 _Et peut-être entrevoir sur cette belle lande_

 _Protée sortant des flots, ou entendre le vieux_

 _Triton souffler dans sa conque de fleurs parée,_

 _Scènes dont j'aurais l'âme moins désespérée._

 _._

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu !  
**

 **Et à lundi si tout se passe bien ;)**

 **Bises**

Nauss

PS : sauvez votre fandom, laissez des reviews !


	22. Chapter 22

Ooooh, mais ne serait-ce pas un cas d'école du retard de deux jours ?

Bonjour à tous !

Entre un chapitre qui s'était perdu dans mon pc, le fait que je ne voulais pas harceler Elie pour l'avoir sans m'être rendu compte que je l'avais déjà et aussi que j'accuse le coup de la publication deux fois par semaine, voici seulement aujourd'hui le chapitre 22.

 **ATTENTION : le chapitre 21 a été posté vendredi, mais ffnet étant un site parfois branlant des genoux, il n'y a pas eu de notification par email. Assurez-vous de l'avoir bien lu avant de lire celui-ci, tant qu'à faire !**

Merci pour vos reviews, pour celles qui ont lu le chapitre précédent : Mimi, Eava, Eve, Cherina, Almayen (merci aussi pour ta review sur _Le Mystère de la bûche et des bébés_ !), Fanny, Mana et AlexaneJayer ! J'espère ne pas avoir raté de reviews sur d'autres histoires parce que les notifications email de reviews ont aussi été mangées par les genoux branlants de ffnet :3

MERCI à Elie, ma très chère bêta *COEUREUH* !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 **Chapitre 22  
**

 **.**

« Joyeux Noël, dit Mrs Hudson en ouvrant vivement la porte de sa chambre d'une manière chaleureuse et agaçante.

Sherlock grogna et se retourna dans son lit.

Mrs Hudson ne prêta aucune attention à ce signal pourtant évident. Elle entra dans la chambre et tira les rideaux, emplissant la chambre de lumière. Sherlock tira les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête et émit un son dégoûté.

– Noël, c'est ennuyeux, l'informa-t-il.

– Allons, Sherlock, l'aguicha Mrs Hudson. Viens ouvrir tes cadeaux.

– Je sais déjà ce que c'est.

– Sherlock, soupira Mrs Hudson.

– L'un d'entre eux est un manteau, lui dit-il pour preuve.

– Oui, mais c'est un beau manteau. Un manteau spectaculaire. Tu vas l'aimer ! Viens Sherlock. Je t'ai déjà préparé une bonne tasse de thé.

Sherlock soupira lourdement et parvint à repousser les couvertures de son visage.

– Eh bien voilà, lui sourit joyeusement Mrs Hudson avant de s'activer hors de sa chambre avec l'air d'avoir clairement décidé qu'elle avait gagné.

Et c'était le cas, parce que Sherlock était sérieux : il n'éprouvait aucun intérêt à ouvrir ses cadeaux. L'entièreté de ce sombre jour à venir l'ennuyait à mourir. Il voulait rester au lit et compter toutes les exécrables minutes qui le séparaient de l'arrivée de John et de ce moment où enfin, _enfin_ tout deviendrait moins ennuyeux dans sa vie. Mais Mrs Hudson aimait Noël, alors il ferait l'incommensurable effort de se traîner jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et de prétendre que quelque chose, dans tout ça, valait le coup d'être fêté.

– Le voilà ! annonça Mrs Hudson avec délice quand Sherlock se traîna dans la bibliothèque où avait été dressé le sapin de Noël.

Mycroft était déjà habillé de son habituel costume et assis dans le fauteuil près du feu avec une tasse de thé. Il avait l'air aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de Noël que l'était Sherlock. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre grandi en fêtant ce jour ainsi, c'était une institution de Mrs Hudson, et Sherlock savait que Mycroft et lui étaient en ce moment même liés par une de ces rares alliances tacites auxquelles ils acceptaient de se contraindre uniquement pour faire plaisir à Mrs Hudson.

– Regarde ! s'exclama la femme en secouant un artefact hideux dans sa direction. Tu peux porter les bois !

Des bois de cerf sur une sorte de serre-tête.

– Mieux vaut laisser l'imagination faire son œuvre, déclara Sherlock en s'affalant théâtralement sur le canapé.

– Joyeux Noël, Sherlock, lui souhaita Mycroft.

– L'est-il vraiment, joyeux ? rétorqua l'adolescent.

– Et voilà pour toi, Sherlock. Une tasse de thé, et un cadeau.

Mrs Hudson, plus excitée qu'il n'était possible de le dire, lui tendit les deux.

Le garçon soupira et ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Mrs Hudson s'embêtait à les emballer alors qu'il savait déjà ce qu'ils contenaient. Il lui semblait que c'était une perte de temps de la part de tout le monde, mais il les ouvrit docilement et afficha de la gratitude pour les partitions de musique – certaines écrites et d'autres vierges pour ses propres compositions – et le nouveau kit de fioles et de tubes à essai – puisqu'il brisait continuellement les siens – et un microscope de bien meilleure qualité que celui qu'il possédait actuellement – c'était probablement l'achat de Mycroft et Sherlock était ennuyé d'admettre que c'était une bonne idée – et, oui, un nouveau manteau en laine épaisse, long, au tombé élégant, avec des coutures rouges incongrues autour de la fente du plus haut bouton.

Sherlock l'essaya sous l'insistance de Mrs Hudson et réprima l'envie de tournoyer pour voir le mouvement du vêtement. Il ne voulait pas vraiment admettre qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins voulut un manteau comme celui-ci, parce qu'il suspectait que c'était Mycroft qui l'avait choisi. C'était comme s'il y avait marqué dessus London-high-street en grosses lettres, ce qui excluait le catalogue dans lequel Mrs Hudson faisait fidèlement ses achats.

– Oh, regarde-toi Sherlock, il te va parfaitement, dit Mrs Hudson, ravie.

– Oui, vous avez fait un magnifique travail en choisissant ce modèle, Mrs Hudson, commenta Mycroft, sèchement, juste pour insister sur le fait que le travail magnifique de choisir ce modèle était le sien.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils dans sa direction avant de se tourner vers Mrs Hudson et de dire, délibérément :

– Merci à vous pour ce manteau.

– Oh, je t'en prie, mon chéri, répondit Mrs Hudson qui avait l'habitude, savait Sherlock, de prétendre que des présents achetés par Mycroft venaient d'elle – ce genre d'arrangement aidait le foyer à fonctionner un peu mieux.

– Mrs Hudson, dit Mycroft en faisant apparaître une boîte de derrière sa chaise. Voici pour vous, pour le déjeûner.

Mycroft emmenait toujours son ersatz de famille manger au restaurant, pour Noël et il offrait toujours à Mrs Hudson une nouvelle blouse à porter pour cette occasion, et tout ça était si péniblement prédictible que Sherlock voulut mourir d'ennui. Il se laissa choir dans le canapé à nouveau, dans son manteau, cette fois, et contempla le nombre d'heures qu'il restait avant l'arrivée de John.

– Oh, Mycroft, c'est tellement charmant, dit Mrs Hudson en révélant la robe de cette année, qui était d'un profond violet. La couleur parfaite pour moi. Comment as-tu su ?

– Mycroft sait tout, bouda Sherlock.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandait à présent Mrs Hudson car, la blouse déplacée, une enveloppe cachée en dessous était à présent en vue. Elle l'ouvrit puis dit, surprise : _Mycroft._

Sherlock se redressa, regarda l'événement, déduisant des conclusions. Il regarda Mycroft.

– Un séjour de vacances ?

– Le Maroc pour le Nouvel An, dit Mycroft. Pour votre sœur et vous. J'ai pensé que ça vous plairait.

– Il ne fallait pas, Mycroft. C'est si extravagant…

– Oh, ce n'est rien. Et Dieu sait que vous avez besoin de vacances loin du concentré de Soleil que Sherlock a été ces deux dernières semaines.

Sherlock lui envoya un regard noir.

– Mais John vient rendre visite à Sherlock, fit remarquer Mrs Hudson. Et Sherlock va en arriver à se tuer lui-même accidentellement, si personne ne le surveille.

– Non, c'est faux, répondit Sherlock, agacé – comme s'il ne savait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi basique qu'assurer sa propre survie. Et puis, de toute façon, John fera en sorte que je reste en vie.

– C'est vrai. Raison pour laquelle j'apprécie John, nota Mycroft. Mais je serai là pour vous surveiller, en plus.

– Toi ? Sherlock le fixa avec incrédulité. Pourquoi tu serais là, toi ?

– Théoriquement, cette maison est la mienne, rappela Mycroft.

– C'est notre maison, le corrigea vivement Sherlock. Et tu n'es jamais là ; tu es toujours à travailler.

– Mais ce ne sera pas le cas, cependant, la semaine prochaine, l'informa Mycroft.

– Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Sherlock en plissant les yeux. C'est à cause de ta culpabilité parce que tu couches avec mon tuteur et tu penses que tu dois passer plus de temps avec moi pour, d'une façon ou d'une autre, arranger le fait que tu rends ma vie complètement bizarre.

– Sherlock, s'écria Mrs Hudson, visiblement déchirée entre les possibilités de le réprimander, de sembler scandalisée, et de lui demander plus d'informations à ce propos.

– Parce que tu pourrais arranger les choses en ne passant pas plus de temps avec moi, ce serait acceptable, tu sais, continua Sherlock.

– Paix sur la terre et bonheur à tous les Hommes, déclama Mycroft, sarcastiquement. Peut-être pourrais-tu aller t'habiller avec des vêtements plus adaptés pour aller déjeuner ?

– Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au restaurant.

– C'est bien dommage, parce que tu viens. Haut les cœurs, ça fera passer le temps plus vite qu'en restant assis ici à bouder et à faire le décompte des heures jusqu'à ce que ton bien-aimé passe la porte.

– Je te déteste, lui dit Sherlock. Je suis franchement atterré de t'avoir acheté un cadeau de Noël.

Mycroft sembla honnêtement surpris.

– Tu m'as acheté un cadeau de Noël ?

Sherlock se roula hors du canapé jusqu'à la pile de cadeaux qu'il avait posée dans un coin sous le sapin. Il se sentait un peu idiot, à les avoir tous placés là, mais il avait eu l'impression, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui offrir des cadeaux et il en avait voulu une preuve sous le sapin.

– Oh, dit Mrs Hudson alors que Sherlock fouillait dans le tas. Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous pour John.

– La plupart d'entre eux, expliqua Sherlock alors qu'il trouvait les paquets qu'il cherchait. Un pour vous – il tendit une petite boîte à Mrs Hudson. Et un pour toi – il tendit un paquet à Mycroft. Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi je t'ai acheté quoi que ce soit et que je devrais le rapporter au magasin, ou le donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mycroft avait l'air déconcerté et Sherlock pensa que ce fait en soi valait presque totalement la peine de lui avoir acheté quelque chose parce qu'il ne voyait jamais Mycroft avec cet air-là. Ce dernier fixait le cadeau, le tournant entre ses mains comme s'il allait déduire ce que c'était.

– Tu n'y arriveras jamais, lui assura Sherlock en s'asseyant à nouveau dans le canapé.

Le manteau l'enveloppait de façon satisfaisante, comme un joli petit emballage. Il aimait ce manteau. Il détestait Mycroft, mais il aimait ce manteau que Mycroft lui avait offert. Diantre.

Mrs Hudson, qui n'avait apparemment pas été capable d'attendre, avait ouvert son cadeau et découvert la paire de boucles d'oreilles en améthyste qu'il avait sélectionnée.

– Sherlock, dit Mrs Hudson, comme s'il venait juste de faire apparaître les bijoux du néant.

– Je savais que la blouse de Mycroft pour vous serait violette, cette année, expliqua Sherlock.

Mrs Hudson fondit sur lui et l'enserra dans une étreinte.

– Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle je n'offre jamais de cadeau de Noël, informa Sherlock contre elle.

Mrs Hudson l'ignora et embrassa sa joue en le relâchant, avant de le regarder comme s'il était une chose adorable.

Mycroft, pendant ce temps, avait ouvert son cadeau et le tournait et retournait entre ses doigts avec une perplexité évidente.

– Tu m'as acheté... _Le Hobbit_ , déclara-t-il finalement. Comme c'est gentil de ta part Sherlock. Merci.

– Lestrade aime bien ce livre, crétin, lui répondit le cadet. Il l'a mentionné, une fois. Un genre de livre formateur de sa jeunesse, ou une aberration de ce genre. Je ne sais plus, je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, mais voilà. J'ai pensé que tu devrais probablement t'intéresser à ce genre de choses ennuyeuses à son propos.

– Donc, conclut Mycroft, tu ne m'as pas réellement acheté un cadeau de Noël, mais plutôt un cadeau qui veut dire n'essaie-pas-de-me-cacher-un-secret-parce-que-je-le-saurai-toujours.

– Ne m'insulte pas en me faisant croire que tu pensais rien que pouvoir me cacher quoi que ce soit. Toute cette affaire est évidente d'une façon presque douloureuse.

– Lui croit que c'est un secret.

– Il est stupide. Je ne veux plus parler de ça, annonça Sherlock en se levant. Je crois qu'on m'a demandé d'aller me préparer pour le dîner.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce et montait les escaliers, il entendit Mrs Hudson demander :

– De quoi parlait-il, Mycroft ? Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? »

Elle parlait de ce ton excité qu'elle prenait habituellement pour raconter des ragots. Sherlock sourit en pensant à la conversation déplaisante qui se profilait devant Mycroft. Ce Noël n'était pas mal du tout, songea-t-il. Et il restait moins de vingt-quatre heures à attendre jusqu'à l'arrivée de John. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre, se tint devant le miroir de son armoire, céda et tourna sur lui-même dans son manteau qui tourbillonna d'une façon théâtrale acceptable. Peut-être était-ce même un bon Noël, admit Sherlock.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**

 **J'en profite pour vous annoncer qu'en raison d'une baisse de disponibilité d'Elie adorée et, de mon côté, de l'envie d'avoir de nouveau du temps pour écrire dans la semaine, la publication de cette histoire passe à un chapitre par semaine... J'ai été gourmande, j'ai testé le fait de publier sur le long terme aussi souvent, et c'est trop pour mon rythme, maintenant que j'ai rejoint la vie "active" !**

 **Bises à tous !**

Nauss

PS : rappelez-vous, sauvez votre fandom, laissez des reviews !


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tous !**

 **Merci à admamu, Electre, AlexaneJayer, Kyosuke, Eve, Lama-az, Aeva, Almayen et Mimi pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! *coeurs***

 **Merci à ma très chère Elie pour ta bêta lecture parfaite *recoeurs***

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Chapitre 23

.

Mycroft le conduisait à la gare pour aller chercher John lorsqu'il demanda :

« Dis-moi à quel point ça te dérange, en réalité.

– Non, non, non, répondit Sherlock. Nous ne parlerons pas de ça. Nous n'évoquerons pas la vie sexuelle de l'autre, pas même un peu.

– Je te demanderais bien si ça te contrarie, fit remarquer Mycroft, mais puisque tu es de toute façon toujours contrarié…

– On n'en parle pas, réitéra Sherlock. On n'en parlera vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas.

– Tu t'es montré... mieux à Eton, cette année, déclara Mycroft, choisissant clairement ses mots avec précaution, en ne décollant pas une fois les yeux de la route devant eux. Je ne veux rien faire qui risquerait de mettre cela en danger. Je sais que tu penses que je voudrais faire n'importe quoi qui pourrait réduire tout ça à néant, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

– Vraiment ? Alors ce n'est pas pour ça que tu fais ça ? demanda impérieusement Sherlock. Séduire le seul tuteur du College qui n'est pas un con fini, le seul que je peux même à moitié tolérer... Tu avais tout Londres à séduire !

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tout n'est pas en rapport avec toi, tu sais.

– Je veux qu'on revienne à ne pas en parler.

– Tu es celui qui a amené le sujet.

– Quand est-ce que j'ai amené le sujet ?

– Hier, Sherlock.

– Non, non, non, tu as amené le sujet hier en décidant que nous devions soudain devenir les _meilleurs_ _potes_ du monde parce que tu t'es laissé à faire quelque chose d'égoïste et de pénible contre moi, une fois encore.

– Je ne pense pas que cela t'affectera de quelque manière que ce soit. Je ne le pense vraiment pas.

– Ça n'arrivera pas. Parce qu'on va ignorer tout ça, et tu vas me promettre de ne pas rompre avec lui jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé le lycée, afin qu'il ne puisse pas se venger sur moi quand tu auras prouvé que tu es un connard.

– Je ne compte pas rompre avec lui, Sherlock.

– Peu importe, répondit Sherlock, parce que ça ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. N'en dis pas un mot à John. Nous allons, nous tous, juste totalement ignorer cette histoire. Dis ça à Lestrade pour moi. Je ne veux pas le voir se montrer et essayer d'être gentil avec moi.

– Dieu nous en préserve, pria sèchement Mycroft en garant la voiture à la gare.

– La ferme. »

Sherlock se pencha pour augmenter très fortement le son de la musique classique qui passait dans la voiture. Vivaldi. Ils restèrent assis sans ajouter un mot et écoutèrent _l'Hiver_ jusqu'à ce que le train entre en gare.

John en sortit et Sherlock glissa de la voiture pour aller à sa rencontre. Il avait l'air fatigué et un peu usé, ce qui confirma à Sherlock qu'il n'aimait pas la famille de John, pas plus qu'il approuvait le fait que les visites de l'adolescent blond chez lui donnaient l'impression de l'épuiser. Mais Sherlock ne dit rien parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ce temps qu'ils avaient passés loin l'un de l'autre. Il voulait se concentrer sur tout ce temps qu'ils avaient devant eux, ensemble. John était enfin là, il était arrivé, et il ne semblait pas avoir oublié Sherlock pendant ces deux semaines où ils avaient été séparés. Sherlock voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à faire disparaître la ligne que le souci creusait entre ses deux sourcils. Mais il décida de déclarer pour le saluer :

« Dieu merci. Tout a été incroyablement ennuyeux ces jours-ci.

John lui envoya un sourire, las mais franc.

– Je doute que Mycroft et Mrs Hudson soient d'accord.

Sherlock remua la main pour éloigner le sujet.

– C'est quoi ce manteau ? demanda John. C'est nouveau ?

– Cadeau de Noël, répondit Sherlock qui, conscient que Mycroft les observait, ne tourna pas sur lui-même. Il te plaît ?

– Il te fait paraître plus grand, décida John après l'avoir regarder de bas en haut rapidement.

– Tu fais déjà ça, lui apprit Sherlock alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher en direction de la voiture, et John leva un sourcil vers lui. Tu es petit, précisa-t-il.

– Oh, oui, bien sûr, répondit John dans un petit rire sec. Bref, en tout cas, ça te donne un air mystérieux, avec tes pommettes et le col que tu as relevé pour avoir l'air cool.

Sherlock s'enfonça timidement un peu plus dans son col relevé.

– Je ne fais pas ça, protesta-t-il.

– Si, tu fais ça, rétorqua John en ouvrant la porte de la voiture, avant d'ajouter sur un ton aimable : Bonjour, Mycroft.

– Bonjour John. Joyeux Noël.

Sherlock glissa lui aussi dans la voiture, alors que Mycroft démarrait pour les diriger vers la maison en demandant au nouveau venu :

– Tes vacances ont-elles été plaisantes ?

– Ça a été, dit John d'un ton prudent, comme s'il prononçait une demi-vérité – mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, pas autant qu'elles auraient pu l'être, déduisit Sherlock. J'ai reçu votre poinsettia. Merci.

Sherlock lança un regard perçant à Mycroft.

– Tu lui as envoyé un poinsettia ?

– Ça aurait été malpoli de ne pas le faire, répondit Mycroft avec douceur. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'imagine que tout a été pacifique, John.

– Oui. Merci. Et j'ai apprécié l'attention, dit John.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils vers Mycroft mais décida d'abandonner le sujet, puisqu'un regard de John lui apprit que la plante ne l'avait réellement pas dérangé.

– Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait, exigea John en changeant le sujet.

– Rien, se plaignit Sherlock dans un lourd soupir qui avait pour but de montrer la quantité de _rien_ qui était advenue dans sa vie récente. C'est tellement ennuyeux ici. C'est l'endroit le plus ennuyeux qui existe dans l'histoire et la géographie de cette planète.

– Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? l'interrompit Mycroft. Tu refuses d'apprendre l'Histoire.

– Mais je le sais, Mycroft. Je le _sais._ Je n'ai pas besoin de lire Gibbons pour savoir combien c'est ennuyeux d'être ici.

– C'est Gibbon, le reprit son frère. Sans 's'.

– Il pourrait bien y avoir dix-sept 's' à la suite dans son nom, en quoi est-ce que ça importe?

– John, tout ça a dû tant te manquer, commenta Mycroft.

Sherlock se tourna sur son siège pour regarder John à l'arrière, soudain terrifié qu'il puisse dire _Vous savez, c'était bien en fait, ces deux semaines sans Sherlock. Je pense que je voudrais reprendre le train pour rentrer à Londres._ Mais John lui sourit seulement :

– Oui, en fait. »

L'adolescent brun se retourna brusquement avant que l'intensité du soulagement que son visage exprimait clairement devienne trop insupportable.

Mycroft gara la voiture devant la maison et Mrs Hudson sortit pour les accueillir, ses boucles d'oreilles améthyste toujours accrochées, puisqu'elle avait dit à Sherlock qu'elle envisageait de ne jamais les retirer, ce qui était gênant, vraiment. Elle serra chaudement John dans ses bras – ce que le garçon n'eut pas l'air de trouver embarrassant – et le houspilla gentiment en lui faisant part de son impression qu'il avait grandi mais qu'il avait l'air aminci. John n'avait pas pris un centimètre, Sherlock en était certain, mais il avait en effet perdu un peu de poids et le brun approuvait le houspillage de Mrs Hudson quand celui-ci était dirigé vers John.

« Entre et viens ouvrir tes cadeaux, ordonna Sherlock alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison, parce qu'il pensait avoir réellement attendu assez longtemps pour ça.

Il aurait voulu qu'ils échangent leurs cadeaux avant les vacances de Noël, parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'attendre spécifiquement ce jour-là, mais John avait répondu à ça que, dans ce cas, quel était l'intérêt de s'acheter des cadeaux tout court et comme Sherlock avait déjà trouvé les siens, il avait cessé de suggérer qu'ils se les offrent en avance.

– Laisse-le enlever sa veste avant, Sherlock, le réprimanda Mrs Hudson. Et poser ses affaires. Prends son sac. Franchement, on pourrait croire que je ne t'ai jamais enseigné de manières.

– Les manières sont une perte de temps, répondit Sherlock tout en prenant le sac de John et en le précédant dans l'escalier. Tu te souviens sûrement d'où se trouve ta chambre, lui dit-il alors qu'ils suivaient le couloir et en ouvrait la porte pour lui. Mais juste au cas où – Sherlock posa le sac sur le sol – c'est…

Il se retrouva soudain pressé contre le mur à côté de la porte, la bouche de John sur la sienne, les mains de John sur ses hanches pour le maintenir. Le baiser était dur et féroce et après une seconde à se remettre de sa surprise, Sherlock pensa à y répondre.

John s'éloigna, très légèrement, juste assez pour souffler :

– Salut.

– Salut, essaya de répondre Sherlock, mais John embrassa le mot dans sa bouche et continua de l'embrasser, et Sherlock émit un son satisfait en passant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, une chaleur traversant tout son corps jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, parce qu'il avait clairement manqué à John. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir manqué autant que John lui avait manqué, parce que c'était impossible, mais il lui avait manqué, tout Sherlock lui avait manqué, tout ne s'était pas évanoui une fois éloignés du confinement d'Eton.

John se retira finalement, frotta brièvement son nez contre celui de Sherlock, puis glissa son visage dans son cou jusqu'à la courbe de son épaule. L'adolescent brun reposa sa tête contre la sienne, continuant de le serrer contre lui, appréciant le moindre point de contact entre eux. Finalement, il sentit John effleurer son cou d'un baiser avant de se redresser et de se dégager. Sherlock s'obligea à ne pas s'accrocher compulsivement à lui d'une manière qui aurait été ridicule, et le laissa s'éloigner.

– Est-ce que ça se voit que tu viens de me rouler une pelle ? demanda John en se défaisant de son manteau.

– Mycroft le saura de toute façon, alors ça ne change pas grand chose.

– Je n'arrive pas à décider si le fait que vous sachiez toujours tout, tous les deux, me simplifie ou me complique la vie, médita John.

Il se penchait, à présent, ouvrant la fermeture de son sac d'où il sortit le cadeau de Sherlock qui semblait légèrement froissé d'avoir été compressé.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils vers le paquet en réfléchissant intensément. Il pensait savoir ce que c'était mais ça n'avait aucun _sens_.

– Tu es prêt ? lui demanda John. Ou tu as besoin d'encore un peu de temps ?

– Quoi ? répondit Sherlock avant de réaliser qu'il était toujours généreusement appuyé contre le mur et qu'il n'avait pas fait un geste depuis que John avait arrêté de l'embrasser. Non, je vais bien.

Il se redressa pour s'éloigner du mur.

– Parfait. Viens, on redescend. Tu crois que tu sais ce que c'est, ton cadeau ?

Sherlock observa le paquet dans les mains de John.

– Oui.

– Je suis sûr que non, rétorqua John, l'air fébrile de bonheur.

Le brun voulut lui demander quelle était la blague à côté de laquelle il était passé et qui rendait ce cadeau si formidable. Est-ce que ce serait malpoli ? Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé, pour le cadeau...

– Les garçons, les appela Mrs Hudson qui les avait clairement entendu revenir, depuis la cuisine. Vous voulez du thé ?

– Oui, s'il vous plaît, Mrs Hudson, répondit John sur le même ton, ce qui agaça Sherlock parce qu'il ne voulait pas de thé, il voulait échanger les cadeaux et qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre qu'eux deux sur la planète.

John entra dans la bibliothèque.

– Joli sapin, commenta-t-il avant de s'asseoir confortablement par terre, juste à côté.

– Tiens, lui répondit Sherlock en prenant les cadeaux qui attendaient sous l'arbre, les seuls qui restaient. Tu peux ouvrir les miens d'abord.

Surtout parce que Sherlock voulait repousser le moment d'ouvrir le cadeau de John et devoir admettre qu'il ne savait pas ce que John lui avait acheté.

John sourit, comme s'il le savait, et ouvrit le premier cadeau qui lui fut tendu. Le génie commençait par les paquets ennuyeux, délibérément, ceux qu'il avait achetés parce qu'il le pouvait, les choses dont John avait besoin mais qu'il n'avait pas acquises lui-même par souci d'argent. John, bien entendu, ne disait jamais ce genre de choses, mais Sherlock y prêtait une attention assidue. Une nouvelle paire de chaussures pour le rugby, un autre costume à queue de pie, et une paire de gants, parce que Sherlock avait renversé de l'acide sur celle de John. Le blond déclara qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui offrir les deux premiers cadeaux et ajouta pour le troisième :

« Mouais, ça, tu devais définitivement m'en racheter, c'est même sûrement la seule chose que tu aurais dû m'offrir.

– Tiens, répondit Sherlock, satisfait par ses réactions jusque-là, en lui tendant le paquet suivant. Ceux-là, ce sont les cadeaux vraiment bien.

– Sherlock, tu n'avais pas à m'acheter tant de choses.

– Si. C'est ce que font les gens, non ?

Sherlock n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt d'offrir des cadeaux jusqu'à sa rencontre avec John. Il aurait offert à John un cadeau absolument tous les jours, s'il avait pensé que son petit ami accepterait.

– Depuis quand tu t'occupes de ce que font les gens ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Sherlock en s'arrêtant pour réfléchir à la question. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais tu devrais ouvrir tes cadeaux quand même.

John soupira et ouvrit le paquet que lui avait tendu le brun et qui était un kit de dissection – un kit de bonne qualité. Sherlock avait rendu Mycroft fou avec les spécificités qu'il y voulait. Les outils reposaient dans de beaux compartiments en cuir gravé aux initiales de John, et quand ce dernier les ouvrit, tous les éléments à l'intérieur étaient gracieux, élégants et raffinés, et Sherlock était comblé.

– Ça devrait te durer des années, lui dit Sherlock alors que John tendait un doigt pour toucher un scalpel. Tout le temps de ton école de Médecine.

– Il ne fallait pas… dit John en posant son index sur une paire de forceps.

Le regard de Sherlock passa du kit de dissection au visage de John qui était penché sur le cadeau posé sur ses genoux.

– Mais ça te plaît ?

– Tellement, répondit John en levant enfin les yeux vers lui. C'est génial. Merci.

Il ne mentait pas, Sherlock aurait su s'il était en train de lui mentir, alors il sourit, soulagé, et déclara en lui tendant un autre paquet :

– Dernier cadeau.

John l'ouvrit docilement, sans protester, et lut le titre du gros ouvrage :

– _Gray's Anatomy._

– Que tout Docteur devrait posséder, expliqua Sherlock.

Il avait acheté le livre relié de cuir et serti, au bas de la reliure, du nom de John. Le blond le caressa des doigts. _John H. Watson, MD._ Il émit ce qui ressemblait à un souffle tremblant et dit, en direction du livre :

– Tu penses réellement que je vais devenir médecin, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock songea que c'était une question stupide.

– Bien sûr que je le pense. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux être ?

– Si, répondit John. Mais personne ne pense... Je veux dire, personne, chez moi… s'interrompit-il encore en levant le regard vers lui, l'air presque triste. Je pense que pour tout le monde, même pour moi, c'est un fantasme. Une idée folle. Et pour toi c'est juste... c'est un _fait,_ déjà.

Sherlock lui adressa un froncement de sourcil.

– Bien sûr que c'est un fait. Tu veux être médecin, et tu es intelligent, spécialement bon en sciences, et puis ta personnalité t'attire clairement vers le domaine des soins. C'est la carrière parfaite pour toi. Tu es à Eton. Tu vas obtenir des A en tout et aller dans une excellente université. Tu deviendras médecin. Qu'est-ce qui serait fou à ça ? C'est une des seules idées logiques que tu aies jamais eues.

John secoua un peu la tête.

– À chaque fois que tu me dis quelque chose de gentil, tu t'arranges pour m'insulter en même temps.

Sherlock fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurai probablement besoin de plein de soins médicaux, vu mon choix de carrière, et je ne m'entends pas bien avec les hôpitaux.

– Ah, je vois, je suis juste un potentiel médecin généraliste privé pour toi, hein ? Ouvre ton cadeau de Noël, exigea John en lui tendant l'objet.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration, l'ouvrit et baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il révéla. Et qui était exactement ce à quoi Sherlock s'était attendu. Il ne comprit pas.

– C'est un chapeau, informa-t-il.

Il le souleva et l'examina, essayant de comprendre le sens de ce cadeau.

– Quel genre de chapeau, en plus ? C'est une casquette ? Y'a deux avants ?

– C'est un _deerstalker_ , répondit John, l'air excité par cette information. Pour traquer le cerf.

– Comment peut-on traquer un cerf avec un chapeau ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé en faire ? Le lancer ? Une sorte de frisbee mortel ? supposa Sherlock avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur le chapeau. Il a des rabats. Pour les oreilles. C'est un chapeau pour oreilles, John.

– Ça te plaît ? demanda John, l'air presque... fier.

– Je... commença l'adolescent qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. C'est une blague ? C'est... Est-ce que tu essayais de voir si tu pouvais me surprendre ?

– Oui, je voulais définitivement voir si je pouvais te surprendre, acquiesça John, narquois.

– Et voilà les garçons, dit Mrs Hudson, apportant enfin le thé qu'elle leur avait promis il y a des lustres.

– En m'achetant un _deerstalker._

Sherlock le regarda avec perplexité, toujours incertain quant à toute cette histoire.

Mrs Hudson dit alors « Sherlock, chéri, » à quoi l'interpellé répondit :

– Je ne veux pas de thé, Mrs Hudson, c'était pour John.

Puis il leva le regard vers elle et réalisa qu'elle tenait un paquet qu'elle lui tendait en souriant. Ses yeux passèrent de ses mains à John, qui tenait une tasse de thé avec un air de ravissement total.

– Tu... commença Sherlock en acceptant le cadeau de Mrs Hudson, qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce. Comment tu as fait ça ?

– J'ai enrôlé Mrs Hudson. Je ne voulais pas que tu déduises ton cadeau de Noël avant Noël. Le chapeau était un cadeau leurre. Comme si j'allais t'acheter un chapeau de chasse pour Noël... Même si je pense que tu devrais le porter, je suis sûr que les gens l'aimeraient.

Sherlock ne releva pas le commentaire. Il déchira le papier cadeau, sentant un frisson d'excitation inhabituel à l'idée de ce cadeau qu'il n'avait pas encore deviné, un cadeau qui était une réelle surprise. Évidemment que les gens aimaient recevoir des cadeaux, dans ces conditions !

Celui-ci était un carnet. Un carnet relativement classe, avec une grosse couverture grise, et Sherlock utilisait de nombreux carnets, particulièrement des carnets de bonne qualité, alors il estima que c'était un bon cadeau. Pragmatique.

– Ouvre-le, lui intima John.

Alors Sherlock fit ce qui lui était demandé et ouvrit la couverture. John avait écrit sur la première page :

 _Pour réparer le fait de n'être que ton Watson, voilà ma tentative d'être aussi ton Boswell. - J._

Sherlock joignit ses sourcils et tourna la page suivante. John avait écrit un titre en haut au milieu. _Le Banquier Aveugle._ Puis : _Tout a commencé dans une banque. Quelqu'un était entré par effraction dans les bureaux et avait tracé des graffitis en travers de peintures._ Et ça continuait. Encore, et encore, et encore. Le carnet était rempli d'écriture. Sherlock parcourut les pages en diagonales, relevant des phrases ici et là.

– C'est... commença-t-il.

Mais il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir à quoi dire d'autre, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir bugué. D'être inondé. Il y avait trop d'informations à traiter. Il voulait ramper sur les genoux de John et l'embrasser, mais il voulait aussi lire chaque mot que John avait écrits avant. C'était un dilemme.

– C'est l'affaire, dit John. Ou du moins c'est ce que c'est censé être. Les meurtres que tu as résolus pour le Met. J'ai pu faire en sorte que Lestrade en parle avec son amie du Yard pour qu'elle lui envoie une copie du dossier, comme ça je pouvais remonter tous les éléments ensemble, et Lestrade l'a relu pour vérifier que c'était correct, dans la mesure de ce qu'il savait. Je pensais que tu te rendrais sûrement compte à un moment que je ne pouvais pas passer tant de temps sur la correction de ma lettre de motivation pour l'université, vu que j'aurais dû l'avoir finie il a des lustres.

– J'ai pensais que tu devais la recommencer en entier, répondit Sherlock, étourdi. Ça semblait vraisemblable.

– Merci, dit sèchement John.

– Tu... Tu m'as écrit un livre, annonça Sherlock, songeant qu'il devait avoir l'air ahuri, mais il n'y pouvait rien : il l'était. Tout ce que j'ai pu te trouver c'est un livre que _quelqu'un d'autre_ a écrit…

– Je n'ai aucun doute que tu as corrigé suffisamment d'erreurs dans _Gray's Anatomy_ pour que je puisse presque dire que tu as écrit le livre.

– N'importe qui m'aurait seulement acheté un livre. Toi, tu m'en as _écrit_ un, répéta Sherlock.

Et maintenant il en était à se _répéter._ Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

– Eh bien, oui, un livre à propos de ton sujet favori : toi-même, pointa John.

– Non, non, mon sujet favori c'est nous, le corrigea Sherlock. Ceci est un substitut acceptable, mais la prochaine fois, il faudra que tu viennes avec moi au Met, et comme ça tu pourras écrire un livre à propos de _nous._ Je suis perdu sans mon Boswell.

– D'accord, ça marche, dit John avant de faire une pause. Je suis bien conscient que ce n'est pas, tu sais, un set de dissection gravé à tes initiales qui a certainement coûté des centaines de livres…

– Non, ce n'est pas un set de dissection, l'interrompit Sherlock. C'est mieux que ça. Je t'ai seulement offert des trucs ennuyeux _._

– Non, c'est faux. Tu m'as offert des trucs super. On n'a qu'à dire qu'on a tous les deux reçu des cadeaux de Noël trop bien.

– D'accord. Mais c'est toujours mieux que ce que je t'ai offert, ponctua Sherlock en désignant le carnet.

– Tu n'as pas compris le but de ce que je viens de dire.

– Si, je comprends toujours tout, je ne suis juste pas d'accord avec l'argument que tu essaies de me faire admettre.

John soupira, secoua légèrement la tête :

– Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, Sherlock.

Sherlock le regarda intensément, John Watson, ici pour le jour des cadeaux, qui l'avait fiévreusement embrassé à l'étage comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter une respiration de plus sans le faire, qui était ici pour deux semaines parce qu'il avait envie d'être là. John, qui lui avait écrit un livre et qui avait accepté les cadeaux largement inférieurs de Sherlock avec ce qui ressemblait à s'y tromper à du bonheur. John, qui était magnifique et charmant, et qui aurait pu avoir n'importe qui mais qui voulait _Sherlock_.

– C'en est un. Tu n'as pas idée. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

 **Des bises à tous et à lundi prochain !**

Nauss


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello tous !**

 **MERCI à Rose, Abgrund, Eava, Mimi, PandoraEquus, Manon x5, admamu, Eve, Mariloo, Mana et Almayen pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Merci à Manon, admamu, Clélia, Electre et Bayla pour les reviews sur Juste de l'amour ! C'moi qui vous aime :3**

 **Et bien sûr, ma bêta adorée : tout le monde se lève pour mon Elie ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Chapitre 24

.

Ce Nouvel An n'était pas le plus fou de sa vie, estimait John.

Il pensait à sa banlieue, essayait de ne pas imaginer la quantité d'alcool que Harry et leur mère devaient être en train d'ingérer en ce moment-même. Il pensa à l'ambiance bruyante et tapageuse, aux soirées qui déversaient leurs invités dans la rue, à tous les baisers alcoolisés échangés par des personnes qui voudraient avoir oublié, le lendemain matin.

Actuellement, John était assis sur le sol de la bibliothèque du domaine des Holmes, son dos appuyé contre le sofa dans lequel Sherlock était prostré alors qu'il lisait _Le Banquier Aveugle_ pour ce qui devait être la deux-centième fois cette semaine. La main de Sherlock était distraitement posée sur les cheveux de John dans lesquels il passait ses doigts, massant son crâne, pendant que John lisait, en théorie, une copie du _Hobbit_ que Mycroft avait laissée sur la table de la cuisine ce matin. Il avait en réalité les yeux clos, profitant du fait que Sherlock Holmes était purement et simplement en train de le caresser comme un animal de compagnie. La pièce était silencieuse en dehors de la respiration régulière de Sherlock et du bruissement des pages tournées de temps en temps. John se sentait somnolent de bonheur. Ceci, songea-t-il était la meilleure soirée de Nouvel An qu'il avait jamais passée.

« Mycroft dit que _Le Hobbit_ est ennuyeux, fit finalement remarquer Sherlock en remuant légèrement sur le canapé, et John le sentit déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. J'imagine que tu es d'accord avec lui ?

– Je n'ai pas encore d'opinion, répondit John.

– Tu n'as pas non plus lu une seule page depuis une heure.

John ne fit pas l'effort de nier. Il se retourna pour voir Sherlock toujours étendu sur le sofa avec une élégance inconsciente, le carnet du _Banquier Aveugle_ fermé et reposant sur son ventre.

– Tu as fini de le relire ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock acquiesça.

– Pourquoi tu l'as appelé _Le Banquier Aveugle_?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit John en haussant les épaules. Il lui fallait un titre.

– Oui, mais c'est le détail le moins intéressant de toute cette affaire.

– T'es en train de critiquer l'histoire que je t'ai écrite ? demanda John, d'une voix taquine d'où la colère était absente. C'est vraiment ce que tu es en train de faire ?

– Pourquoi il lui fallait un titre ?

John lui sourit, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sherlock émit ce petit son approbateur qu'il faisait chaque fois que John l'embrassait, comme si cela le prenait toujours au dépourvu que John continue de vouloir l'embrasser, comme si chaque fois était un instant de ravissement étonné pour lui. John voulait embrasser Sherlock assez de fois pour qu'il finisse par arrêter ça et qu'il s'attende en permanence à ce que John l'embrasse, à la place. Ils n'en étaient pas encore arrivés là.

Le carnet tomba quand Sherlock se tortilla sur le sofa pour se tourner vers lui et lui rendre au mieux son baiser. La main du génie se ferma sur la nuque de John, pour le tenir en place, et John repoussa _Le Hobbit_ de ses genoux avec l'intention de rejoindre Sherlock sur le sofa et de l'embrasser jusqu'à le rendre incohérent, en espérant que Mycroft resterait là où il était actuellement enfermé à travailler.

Et la sonnette retentit.

John sursauta, surpris, et s'écarta sur un :

– Bordel.

Sherlock s'assit sur le canapé, l'arc de sa bouche plus rouge que d'habitude à cause du baiser, et il fronça les sourcils en direction du hall.

– La sonnette, releva-t-il. À onze heures, une soirée de Nouvel An.

Suivit un toc-toc violent, insistant et ininterrompu. Mycroft descendit les escaliers au pas de course et fronça les sourcils à leur attention, vers la bibliothèque.

– Vous ne pouviez pas ouvrir ? demanda-t-il impérieusement en traversant à vive allure le hall vers l'entrée.

Sherlock se laissa rouler hors du sofa, extrêmement curieux, avançant sur la pointe de ses pieds nus vers la porte pour voir l'entrée. John se leva et le suivit, juste quand Mycroft ouvrait la porte sur... le boucher qu'ils avaient vu quand ils étaient allés en ville. C'était du moins ce que pensait John.

L'homme commença, hésitant :

– Mr Holmes...

John imaginait que Mycroft fronçait les sourcils. Il aurait été hésitant lui aussi, face à un Mycroft renfrogné. Le boucher regarda au-delà de Mycroft à l'intérieur de la maison et demanda :

– Est-ce que... Est-ce que Mrs Hudson est là ?

– Non. Elle est partie pour les vacances, répliqua Mycroft, austère et agacé. Puis-je vous aider d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Le boucher déglutit bruyamment, serrant ses mains ensemble.

– Votre frère, finit-il par prononcer. Il est à la maison, pas à l'école, hein ? Est-ce qu'il est là ?

– Mon frère ? répéta Mycroft d'une voix perplexe.

Sherlock entra dans le hall d'entrée.

– Je suis là.

– Oh, Dieu merci, s'exclama le boucher, dépassant Mycroft qui, l'air surpris, ne l'en empêcha pas alors que l'homme se précipitait vers Sherlock. J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-il, l'air au bord des larmes. Je sais qu'il n'a pas... pas toujours été... Je veux dire, je sais que vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis du monde ou quoi... mais je ne sais pas qui aller voir d'autre... Je ne sais pas où... Tu es mon seul...

– Mycroft, dit Sherlock sans quitter des yeux le visage du boucher, fais du café et appelle Lestrade, dis-lui que je vais à nouveau avoir besoin d'un accès à Scotland Yard. Mr Notoriano, dites-moi quand Angelo a été arrêté et pourquoi. »

À vingt-trois heures cinquante-sept, le téléphone de Sally sonna, quelqu'un l'entendit et y répondit, puis il y eut un cri général à travers la salle à l'intention de Greg. Ce dernier, acculé dans un coin par une amie de Sally qui venait juste de casser avec son ex et qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter pendant qu'elle sanglotait, et pour lui assurer qu'elle ne passerait pas reste de sa vie seule pour le Nouvel An, saisit la distraction avec joie.

« Téléphone, lui expliqua un autre des amis de Sally en lui tendant l'objet.

– Est-ce que tu donnes mon numéro à n'importe qui, maintenant ? demanda Sally avec une irritation rendue gaie par l'alcool.

Non, il n'avait donné son numéro à personne. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir fait, du moins. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Sally.

– Allô ? cria-t-il dans le téléphone en se bouchant l'autre oreille d'un doigt.

Après coup, il songea qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surpris du tout quand la voix de Mycroft répondit, à l'autre bout :

– Greg ?

Il fallait s'attendre à ce que l'aîné des Holmes ait deviné où il serait à minuit, le soir du Nouvel An, ce qui était incroyablement charmant. Ils étaient dans une étrange demi-relation qui était trop neuve pour réellement répondre à une étiquette précise et Greg pensait que la soirée du Nouvel An aurait été un peu trop de pression pour eux, sans compter le fait que Mycroft était un genre de parent célibataire et que Greg ne voulait pas créer un scandale puisqu'il n'aurait pas été libre pendant les fêtes. Mais c'était tout de même une bonne et agréable surprise, d'avoir des nouvelles de Mycroft en cet instant.

– Oooooh, dit Greg dans le téléphone, conscient qu'il avait probablement bu plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour mener cette conversation. Tu m'as appelé pour minuit ?

Mycroft garda le silence à l'autre bout du fil, et Greg déduisit la réponse à travers le bourdonnement de la bière qu'il avait bu pendant la soirée.

– Ah. Non, tu ne m'as pas appelé pour ça, conclut-il.

– Ce n'est pas que… que c'est le Nouvel An, répondit Mycroft. Mes excuses. Il est minuit ? Pratiquement, je vois. Eh bien, bonne année, Greg.

– Bonne année, répondit Greg, mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas si bon que ça, puisque Mycroft l'avait apparemment pisté jusque-là pour une tout autre raison. Pourquoi tu téléphones, en vrai, alors ?

– J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, répondit Mycroft après un moment d'hésitation.

– Tu as, toi, besoin que, moi, je te rende service ? répéta Greg sans prendre la peine de dissimuler sa surprise.

– Je sais, pas que je l'aurais prévu non plus, mais oui. Si je faisais moi-même ce que je souhaite faire, cela rendrait les choses... brouillonnes, bureaucratiquement parlant. Pour Scotland Yard, je veux dire. Je pense donc qu'il vaudrait mieux que…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec le Yard ?

Quelqu'un derrière lui avait commencé à faire le décompte et Greg regarda autour de lui les autres fêtards avec une irritation ouverte parce qu'ils ne l'aidaient certainement pas à entendre ce que Mycroft lui disait.

– J'ai besoin que tu appelles ton amie du Met pour moi.

La diction de Mycroft était exagérée. Il entendait probablement le décompte à l'arrière et essayait de parler plus fort.

Greg intégra ce que Mycroft lui disait, chercha Sally des yeux et la trouva accrochée à ce type, Anderson, qui l'avait obsédée ces derniers temps, en train de crier _Cinq ! Quatre !_

– Pour lui dire quoi ?

– Il y a eu un meurtre.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Greg, alors que des _Bonne ann_ _ée !_ explosaient partout autour de lui. Tu vas bien ?

– Oui. Tout le monde va bien. Tout va bien. C'est juste un... ami de la famille qui a été arrêté pour ça, et nous ne le pensons pas coupable.

– Je suis désolé d'entendre ça.

Greg était perplexe. Il n'était pas sûr de la direction que prenait cette discussion. Il maudit tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu plus tôt dans la soirée.

– Nous avons besoin que Sherlock ait accès à cette affaire, Greg, afin qu'il démêle les choses.

Et la lumière fut.

– Oh, dit Greg, comprenant enfin. Oh, je vois. Je…

Il lança un nouveau regard à Sally qui gloussait avec enthousiasme à quelque chose qu'Anderson venait de lui dire. Elle allait le tuer.

– Ok, je vais lui en parler.

– Nous sommes en route, ça nous prendra un peu de temps. Nous vous retrouverons sur place.

Il était tellement sûr de lui, songea Greg. Si ce dernier ne pouvait les y faire entrer, Mycroft devait savoir qu'il pourrait lui-même accomplir cet exploit, juste d'une façon un peu moins conventionnelle.

– Très bien, dit Greg.

– Greg.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis releva le téléphone à son oreille, plein d'espoir.

– Ouais ?

– Bonne année. Vraiment.

– Merci, répondit Greg en toute franchise. Toi aussi. À plus tard. »

Greg raccrocha et se mit en quête de Sally.

* * *

Dire que Sally était furieuse contre lui était un euphémisme grossier. Elle entra dans New Scotland Yard avec colère et Greg la suivit à une distance prudente, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement entrer dans sa ligne de visée.

– C'est scandaleux _,_ tu le sais, ça ? lui cracha-t-elle. Juste _scandaleux._

– Je sais, acquiesça Greg parce qu'il se sentait réellement mal.

Sally attirait sur eux l'attention des policiers de garde, qui, tous, les regardaient passer avec curiosité, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

– Il croit qu'il va faire quoi, que la London Metropolitan Police ne pourrait pas faire ? demanda rageusement Sally. Hein ?

– Eh bien, il a déjà vu pas mal de choses que le Met n'avait pas vu, la dernière fois, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Greg.

Sally avait des couteaux dans les yeux quand elle lui jeta un regard.

– C'est un gosse, Greg. C'est un gosse de seize ans avec une obsession malsaine pour les scènes de crime.

– Ce n'est pas un mauvais gamin. Il pourrait même devenir quelqu'un de bien, si tu lui laissais une chance.

– Je te rends service, là, non ? répondit Sally.

Au moins avait-elle abandonné le sujet de conversation. Elle regardait différents dossiers sur le bureau de quelqu'un.

– C'est quoi le nom du type qui a été tué ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Le nom du prévenu ?

– Sais pas.

– Bordel de merde, marmonna Sally, comment on peut être sûrs que c'est pas un genre de blague qu'on est en train de nous faire ?

– Parce que les Holmes ne connaissent même pas l'existence du concept de blagues.

– C'est cool pour toi qu'il soit bon au lit, soupira Sally en se laissant couler dans une chaise derrière le bureau où elle continuait de parcourir les dossiers. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner, moi? Ah. Il est là. Ça doit être celui-là. Un meurtre de cette nuit. C'est une affaire couverte par Gregson. La victime s'appelle Donald Hayes. Beurk. Retrouvé dépecé dans un studio vidéo dans East End. Une sale affaire. Le suspect en garde-à-vue est Angelo Notoriano. Boucher. Eh bien, ça serait logique. La victime a été découpée avec adresse en utilisant un couteau de boucher, et quelqu'un correspondant à la description de Notoriano a été vu en train de fuir le bâtiment peu de temps avant que le corps ne soit trouvé. Notoriano a été appréhendé, il avait l'air coupable, et possédait une importante somme d'argent sur lui. Le studio vidéo a apparemment été cambriolé, ajouta Sally en secouant la tête. Ça ne se présente pas bien du tout pour lui.

À cet instant, un tumulte se fit entendre à l'autre bout de l'étage à travers lequel Sherlock Holmes parvint à se frayer un passage et marcha vivement vers eux, plein d'autorité, son manteau voletant derrière lui. L'excitation donnait l'impression qu'il vibrait d'énergie et faisait briller ses yeux. John Watson le suivait de près, l'air partant mais aussi d'avoir été tiré de chez lui au milieu de la nuit, ce qui était le cas. Et Mycroft fermait la marche, l'air globalement sombre.

– Bonjour, Lestrade, dit Sherlock sur ce ton désintéressé qui caractérisait ses salutations. Est-ce le dossier ? Excellent.

Il n'attendit pas que Sally lui confirme que c'était le cas avant de s'en saisir et de s'éloigner avec, le nez plongé dedans.

John adressa un sourire légèrement brouillé à Greg.

– Bonne année, Mr Lestrade.

– Bonne année, John, répondit Greg avant que John ne suive Sherlock là où il avait commencé à répandre les feuilles du dossier, se saisissant de l'une puis de la suivante sans ordre apparent.

– _Deux_ adolescents ? siffla Sally. Tu n'as pas dit qu'ils seraient _deux_.

Greg regarda Mycroft, les sourcils levés avec interrogation.

– Je ne savais pas.

– Désolé, dit Mycroft, l'excuse fendant entre eux avec grâce. John était chez nous et il a insisté pour venir aussi, et Sherlock a insisté pour qu'il vienne, et nous y voilà, voyez-vous. Merci pour tout ceci.

Sally ne releva pas le remerciement. Elle était occupée à froncer les sourcils en direction de John et Sherlock de l'autre côté de la pièce.

– Parfait, se plaignit-elle. Comment il peut y avoir _deux_ tarés ? Y'avait une chance sur combien que ce soit possible ?

– Je vous demande pardon ? prononça sombrement Mycroft.

– Désolée, répondit Sally en n'ayant absolument pas l'air désolée, mais vous devez admettre que celui-là, il est totalement taré. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il était du genre à avoir un ami...

– Sally, la supplia Greg. Je t'ai déjà dit...

– Est-ce là ton amie du Met, Greg ? l'interrompit Mycroft.

Greg le regarda, regarda ses yeux gris verrouillés sur Sally, et frissonna sans vraiment en avoir eu l'intention.

– Tu viens de faire un long trajet, dit-il, voulant préserver tout le monde de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Je peux aller te chercher un café, ou quelque chose ? On est peut-être ici pour un bout de la nuit et...

– Sally Donovan, dit Mycroft, sa voix arborant le tranchant d'un stalactite de glace, et Greg grimaça. Qui parvient à se bercer dans l'illusion qu'un homme qui tromperait sa femme avec elle ne la tromperait jamais, elle, ensuite. Cela ne m'inspire pas une grande confiance envers vos capacités intellectuelles, et je ne ressentirais pas le moindre scrupule si quoi que ce soit vous arrivait, mais Greg semble vous apprécier particulièrement, alors je laisserai passer pour cette fois, et seulement pour cette fois, et vous préviendrai simplement que si vous parlez à nouveau de mon frère d'une façon désobligeante, je vous trouverai.

Mycroft n'en fit même pas une menace. Il laissa seulement sa déclaration voleter dans l'air entre eux en lui souriant.

Sally le fixa et déglutit bruyamment.

Mycroft se tourna vers Greg, soudain adouci et détendu, pas du tout plein de menaces de mort.

– Est-ce que tu as parlé de café ? Je serais ravi d'en avoir.

– Hum, dit Greg, expérimentant ce qui ressemblait à un coup de fouet.

Il ignorait s'il devait engueuler Mycroft ou le remercier d'avoir fait taire Sally à propos de Sherlock. Il choisit de simplement répondre à la question de Mycroft :

– Oui. Par là.

Il jeta un autre regard vers Sally puis mena Mycroft vers la machine, à quelques pas de là, et lui versa ce qu'il était certain d'être une tasse de café répugnant. Mycroft le prit et ne le but pas.

– Désolé. C'était malpoli de ma part, alors que tu as été très aimable de lui extorquer cette faveur pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Habituellement, j'approuve simplement quand quelqu'un pointe la nature irritante Sherlock, mais il est tard, se justifia Mycroft avant de faire une pause. Et c'est vraiment une sale conne.

Cela tira un rire surpris de Greg et annihila efficacement le malaise qu'il pouvait encore ressentir.

– Oui, enfin, elle a insulté ton petit frère. Je vois ce que tu veux dire : être affecté n'est pas un avantage pour toi, vu que ça te mène à faire des menaces de mort à la moindre provocation.

– Exactement, dit Mycroft, les yeux posés sur Sherlock et le ton sérieux, et Greg pensait prononcer ces mots avec humour mais vit soudain la vérité qui y était présente, combien être aimé par Mycroft Holmes était probablement l'une des choses les plus effrayantes de l'univers en raison de la force du pur et terrifiant pouvoir qu'il pouvait utiliser pour protéger le moindre souffle de ses protégés.

Greg prit une gorgée d'un café qui était aussi mauvais que ce qu'il l'avait imaginé et seulement vaguement tiède, et tenta un humour forcé.

– « Sale conne » ? J'aurais pensé que tu avais de meilleures insultes que ça. Tu dois être fatigué.

Mycroft sourit et se détendit un peu, s'appuyant contre le comptoir qui supportait la machine à café, son café toujours intouché dans la main.

– Pas tant physiquement fatigué que lessivé par Sherlock qui m'informait toutes les cinq minutes que je suis le conducteur le plus lent de tout le Royaume-Uni.

Greg jeta un regard vers Sherlock qui s'était prostré dans une chaise et fronçait les sourcils vers une feuille de papier issue du dossier. John était perché sur le bureau, lisant les documents que Sherlock avait déjà mis de côté.

– Eh bien, commenta-t-il, il a déjà l'air d'être à fond.

– Oui. Sherlock passe un très bon nouvel an, en effet, acquiesça sèchement Mycroft. Nous autres, beaucoup moins.

– Je ne sais pas. John a l'air de s'amuser aussi.

– John apprécie chaque minute qu'il passe en compagnie de Sherlock, même quand il pense que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un bon Nouvel An pour Angelo. Ni son père. Ni la victime, énuméra Mycroft. Ni toi.

– Mh. C'est un nouvel an atroce pour Angelo et son père et la victime. Pour moi, par contre, égoïstement, j'ai la chance de te voir pendant la soirée de la nouvelle année, et c'est plus que ce à que j'espérais.

Mycroft sourit et glissa ses yeux sur lui, l'air amusé et enjoué.

– Devrait-on s'embrasser pour minuit ?

– Certainement pas avec ce public.

– Je suis d'accord. Sherlock est au courant, cependant. Pas John, mais Sherlock sait et il ne veut pas que tu saches qu'il sait. Il veut que tu fasses comme si tout ça n'existait pas et que tu ne sois définitivement pas gentil avec lui.

Greg eut l'air perplexe.

– J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être gentil avec lui.

Mycroft haussa les épaules.

– Comment il l'a su ? Tu lui en as parlé ?

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui doive être expliqué à Sherlock pour qu'il prenne conscience de son existence. Et s'il a besoin qu'on lui en parle, alors il estime que ce sont des choses qui restent d'une importance minime pour lui.

Greg intégra cette idée, puis dit :

– Alors, cet ami de la famille, Angelo ?

– Le fils du boucher du coin. Sherlock et lui ne s'entendent pas bien.

– Vraiment ? Bizarre. D'habitude, Sherlock est ami avec tout le monde.

Mycroft ricana.

– _Touch_ _é,_ admit Mycroft en français. Je voulais juste dire que si Angelo est coupable, Sherlock n'hésitera pas à nous le dire. Et si Sherlock dit qu'il est innocent, alors tu peux le croire.

– Je dois parler à Angelo, annonça Sherlock à la cantonade, d'une voix forte.

– Certainement pas, répondit Sally.

– Et si l'avocat d'Angelo doit le voir ? s'enquit Mycroft d'une voix neutre.

– Eh bien, là, ce serait différent, bien sûr.

– Excellent, commenta-t-il alors qu'il se redressait. L'avocat d'Angelo a besoin de le voir.

– Qui est son avocat ? demanda Sally.

– Moi.

La policière renifla.

– Je vous assure que c'est le cas. Tout cela est totalement légitime.

– Tu as étudié le droit ? demanda Greg, surpris.

– En effet.

– Je croyais que tu avais fait Lettres classiques ?

– Cela également.

– Et l'Histoire. Et les langues modernes et médiévales. C'est un crâneur, dit Sherlock.

– Un crâneur avec un assistant stagiaire enthousiaste à qui il va permettre d'interroger Angelo, reprit Mycroft, et Sherlock s'éclaira immédiatement, puis nuança nettement son enthousiasme, en disant avec une nonchalance étudiée :

– Eh bien, c'est le moins que tu puisses faire. Dieu sait que tu ne lui serais pas de la moindre assistance.

Mycroft répondit sèchement :

– Oui. Alors, Sergent Donovan ? Ne devriez-vous pas me mener à mon client, que mon assistant puisse le rencontrer ?

– John doit venir aussi, insista Sherlock, catégorique.

– Attendez, intervint Sally. C'est pas la fête, vous savez ?

– Je ne travaillerai pas sans John. Il m'aide. Ce n'est pas un génie lui-même, mais il a une capacité formidable à stimuler mon intellect.

– Merci, Sherlock, répondit John, l'air ironiquement affectueux.

– Quoi ? C'est la vérité. Tu n'es peut-être pas ce qu'on appelle une lumière, mais pour ce qui est de la transmettre, tu es imbattable.

John soupira bruyamment, secoua la tête et eut l'air globalement moins offensé que ce que n'importe qui d'autre ne l'aurait été à sa place. Ce qui était, songea Greg, la raison pour laquelle il s'entendait si bien avec Sherlock, à la base.

Mycroft se tourna simplement vers Sally et déclara :

– Mes _deux_ assistants et moi-même souhaitons voir notre client. »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre existence !**

 **Et des bisous à tous, à lundi prochain ! :D**

Nauss

PS : les auteurs font partie d'une espèce en voie d'extinction, laissez des reviews pour les sauver !


	25. Chapter 25

Hello tous !

Merci, évidemment, **Clélia** (x6), **Gabriellemoon** (x3), **Lilith-Eve, Mimi, Aeva, Admamu, Kyosuke, Mana, Almayen, PandoraEquus, Luma-az, Mariloo, Electre et S10** pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Merci, aussi, à **Almayen, Elie, Mana, Eve-Lilith, Luma-az, Choupy et Mimi,** pour vos review sur _Juste de l'amour._ Merci à **Lunard Hale** pour ta review sur _Pour John_ ! Vous êtes dans mon coeur :)

Et bonne lecture sur ce nouveau chapitre, en n'oubliant pas de remercier ma formidable bêta : **Elie Bluebell,** petit lapin blanc de mon coeur !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Chapitre 25 **  
**

.

Sherlock était agacé alors qu'il balayait Angelo du regard.

« Ils t'ont fait te changer. Comment je suis censé trouver des preuves sans tes vêtements ?

– Ce sera dans les pièces à conviction, Sherlock, lui dit Mycroft avec prudence. Nous pourrons aller les voir plus tard.

– Mais ils auront été déplacés et mis en bazar par tous ces abrutis de policiers.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en direction d'Angelo.

Ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Il ne cessait de faire passer son regard de Sherlock à John, et John voulait lui dire : _Oui, tu as sous-entendu que personne ne voudrait jamais être ami avec Sherlock, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, il vient quand même pour sauver ton cul misérable._ Il savait cependant que Sherlock ne faisait certainement pas ça par générosité ou par altruiste, mais pour l'énigme, pour la distraction que cela représentait et à laquelle il ne pouvait résister. Il pensa donc qu'il valait mieux qu'il se contente de la fermer et laisser Angelo croire que le brun faisait ça par pure gentillesse.

– Où as-tu volé cet argent, Angelo ? demanda Sherlock, impérieux.

L'interpellé eut l'air terrifié.

– Je... Je...

– Arrête de me bégayer dessus, claqua la voix de Sherlock. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton argent, mais je sais aussi que ça ne venait pas du studio vidéo. Ça te serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'entrer par effraction dans un studio. Je pense plutôt que tu as choisi un appartement plein de personnes alcoolisées en train de faire la fête – le Nouvel An est une nuit assez facile pour ça, n'est-ce pas, et tout le monde est encore dans la joie de Noël – alors contente-toi de me dire d'où vient l'argent afin que je puisse prouver que c'était là que tu étais plutôt qu'au Three Mills. Et si tu me mens, je le saurai.

La respiration d'Angelo était tremblante quand il inspira.

– C'est pas moi qu'a tué des gens, commença-t-il.

– Je pense que ce que tu voulais dire était que tu n'as tué personne, et, s'il te plaît, cesse de me faire perdre mon temps, je sais déjà que ce n'est pas toi : c'était un beau meurtre, un meurtre élégant, et tu n'as pas l'imagination nécessaire pour ça. Donc. L'argent. Il vient d'où ?

– Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul appartement.

Angelo semblait au bord des larmes, comme s'il était sur le point de craquer nerveusement. John déglutit difficilement, plein de compassion. Il ne portait pas Angelo dans son cœur, mais personne ne méritait d'éprouver la terreur d'être innocent d'un meurtre mais de ne pas être sûr de pouvoir le prouver.

– C'était... C'était plusieurs appartements. On est... on est entrés et sortis d'appartements toute la nuit. Je ne sais pas…

– Dans quel quartier de Londres ? demanda Sherlock, tranchant, impatient.

– Ratcliff, parvint à dire Angelo.

– Eh bien, quelque chose qui nous aide, enfin. À l'autre bout de la ville. Donne-moi les adresses.

– Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Je ne…

– Oh, bon sang, soupira Sherlock. Tu étais avec qui ? Je sais que tu n'as pas fait ça tout seul.

– J'avais un pote. Tony. Je peux te dire où le trouver et il pourra t'amener aux appartements. Est-ce que ce serait assez ?

Angelo avait l'air anxieux, terrifié que Sherlock rétorque : _Non, absolument pas, ne sois pas si stupide._ John retint son souffle, espérant que la réponse de Sherlock ne serait pas celle-là.

Le cadet des Holmes dit seulement :

– Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que ce le soit. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant d'informations que la police.

Sherlock se leva, l'air content de lui.

– Tu penses que tu pourras m'innocenter ? supplia Angelo, désespéré.

– Je pense que je serai capable de prouver que tu entrais par effraction dans des appartements à l'autre bout de Londres au moment du meurtre. Tu as manifestement laissé des preuves derrière toi sur lesquelles je pourrai travailler, puisque tu es quelqu'un de relativement stupide.

– Sherlock, intervint John, parce qu'il sentait qu'il le devait : Angelo était clairement une loque totale, de façon assez compréhensible, et ce n'était pas une personne gentille, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être insulter, en cet instant.

– Quoi ?

Sherlock le regarda avec perplexité et John leva un sourcil vers lui, sachant qu'il saurait l'interpréter. C'était le regard qu'il lui envoyait à chaque fois que Sherlock se montrait impoli de façon inutile avec un prof pendant un cours. Sherlock émit un son dégoûté et se tourna à nouveau vers Angelo. :

– Ne t'en fais pas, Angelo. Je vais m'occuper de tout, dit-il alors dans ce qui ressemblait à une parodie de voix gentille, avant de se tourner vers John. C'est bon ?

– Mieux.

– _Perte_ de temps, » marmonna Sherlock en traversant à grands pas la pièce vers la sortie.

Mycroft lui adressa un regard insondable, de curiosité mêlée à autre chose, mais puisque John n'était jamais capable de lire les regards de l'aîné, et puisqu'ils étaient à présent plus proches du matin, tôt, que du milieu de la nuit, il décida de juste ne pas y prêter attention.

* * *

Ils trouvèrent Tony dans un quartier de banlieue à proximité de celle où John lui-même habitait. Ou bien « avait habité » ? Dans le passé ? Où il habitait plus ou moins ? Où il faisait semblant d'habiter ? Où sa famille habitait ? Peu importe. Il était trop fatigué pour penser.

Sherlock ne donna aucune indication qu'il avait conscience de combien ils étaient proches de l'endroit où il vivait théoriquement. Ou de l'endroit où il avait coincé John contre un mur pour lui rouler un patin jusqu'à l'orgasme. Ce qui était probablement une pensée sur laquelle John ne devait pas s'attarder en cet instant, mais c'était compliqué parce que Sherlock irradiait actuellement d'énergie, vibrait d'excitation, et les seules autres fois où John le voyait si vivant étaient lorsqu'il passait du temps avec lui. Voir que quelque chose qui n'était pas John l'excitait comme ça était étrange, perturbant, et induisait de la jalousie. Ce qui était ridicule, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être jaloux d'un suspect de meurtre, et c'était pourtant le cas.

Mycroft et Lestrade les avaient tous deux accompagnés chez Tony, ce qui agaçait Sherlock mais ça avait été un compromis, puisque, à la base, c'était le Sergent Donovan qui aurait dû venir avec eux. Sherlock était convaincu que Tony ne voudrait rien avouer en face du Sergent. Et comme ce raisonnement était censé, Lestrade était parvenu à la convaincre de ne pas venir. Mais il y avait toujours un public plus fourni que ce que Sherlock aurait voulu. Ce dernier ne laissait pas ce problème l'ennuyer ni sa joie redescendre à cause de la situation actuelle cependant, pour autant que John pouvait en dire. Sherlock s'était prestement introduit dans l'appartement de Tony, l'air positivement ravi, et lui avait expliqué la situation en parlant d'une façon tranchante et brusque. Bon, c'était au moins une différence entre Sherlock sur une scène de crime et Sherlock dans un lit, parce que le génie sexuellement excité, adéquatement embrassé, et minutieusement baisé parlait d'une façon floue, ses consonnes glissantes et ses voyelles adoucies, sa voix pas moins riche mais sa diction un peu moins contrôlée, de même qu'il ne se rappelait alors plus des manières instillées en lui pendant son enfance ni de sa prononciation précise. John aimait la voix de Sherlock dans ces instants parce qu'il avait toujours pensé être la seule personne qui pouvait entendre Sherlock parler comme ça, et il était soulagé que cela semble toujours être le cas.

Il fallut parlementer un moment avec Tony, surtout à cause de la présence de Mycroft et de Lestrade, et Sherlock parvint finalement à les obliger à sortir de l'appartement. Mycroft avait apparemment été assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger immédiat s'ils les laissaient seuls parce qu'il accepta de partir sur une légère protestation seulement, et Lestrade suivit.

Une fois que Tony commença à parler, John prit des notes attentives. Sherlock avait fourré un carnet entre ses mains sur la route vers l'appartement, une heure plus tôt, avec cette instruction. _Prends des notes_. Alors John prit des notes minutieuses malgré sa fatigue profonde, et Sherlock écouta, la tête inclinée et les doigts en clocher sous son menton, ses yeux pâles sautant sur tout, sans cesse, sans _arrêt_. John songea que ses notes capturaient peut-être un dixième de ce que Sherlock extrayait de cet entretien, mais au moins parvint-il à écrire les adresses des appartements et les horaires approximatifs auxquels Tony et Angelo les avaient visités.

« Ils ont eu une nuit bien remplie, fit remarquer John quand Sherlock ferma la porte derrière eux.

Mycroft et Lestrade étaient debout à côté de la voiture contre laquelle ils étaient appuyés, leurs têtes inhabituellement proches alors qu'ils discutaient. John songea qu'il était trop fatigué pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait peut-être là et ramena son attention vers Sherlock, qu'il suivait alors qu'ils traversaient jusqu'à la voiture, trop fatigué pour tenir son rythme.

– Oui, acquiesça rapidement Sherlock.

– Ça devrait rendre le tout plus facile, non ? De prouver qu'Angelo était complètement ailleurs quand le meurtre a été commis.

– Ça devrait. Ce qui est dommage. Ça aurait été plus intéressant que ça représente un défi un peu plus consistant.

– Essaie de ne pas dire ce genre de choses à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, soupira John.

Sherlock s'arrêta abruptement et le regarda.

– Mais je peux te les dire à toi ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est pas comme si tu allais arrêter d'un seul coup de dire ce genre de choses.

– Et ça ne te dérange pas quand je prononce ce type de phrases.

– Parce que je sais que tu ne le dis méchamment. Tu le dis plutôt... scientifiquement. Pas tout le monde peut comprendre ça à propos de toi. Les gens le prendraient mal.

– Et ça t'importerait ? Ce que les gens pensent ? À propos de moi ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Je suis trop fatigué pour comprendre ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans, dit honnêtement John, parce que c'était évident, non ?

Bien sûr que ça lui importait, ce que les autres pensaient de Sherlock. Il _aimait_ Sherlock. Il voulait que tout le monde voie Sherlock de la même façon que lui, mais il semblait que ce n'était jamais le cas et, dans un sens, égoïstement, c'était agréable. Sherlock lui appartenait entièrement, comme ça. Mais c'était aussi quelque chose qui lui faisait de la peine, penser à des personnes dans l'univers capables de ne pas aimer Sherlock de tout leur cœur.

Le génie, après un moment, lui sourit, juste une petite courbure de ses lèvres avant de se remettre à marcher.

– Tiens, lui dit John en se remettant à le suivre et en lui plaçant le carnet dans les mains.

– Pourquoi tu me le donnes ?

– J'ai pris des notes pour toi. Sur les adresses.

– Oh, je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai tout enregistré dans mon cerveau. Il peut gérer ça. Le tien n'en est pas capable, surtout quand tu n'as pas dormi, tu es un peu à la traîne et je ne veux pas que tu oublies quelques choses.

Sherlock se tourna à demi vers lui, avec un large sourire.

– Tu vas avoir besoin d'avoir toutes ces informations à portée pour ta prochaine histoire, prédit-il avant de reporter son regard sur Mycroft et Lestrade qui étaient à présent à portée de voix. On y va. C'est parti pour un tour »

Sherlock vola à travers les scènes de crimes dans les appartements, travaillant à ce qui semblait être le double de la vitesse de n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui était juste la vitesse Sherlockienne. Mycroft l'avait obligé à attendre l'arrivée de Scotland Yard plutôt que de le laisser simplement débouler dans les maisons des victimes. Sherlock, rendu impatient par cette attente, accompagna les policiers lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et les informa de l'affaire avec tant de rapidité qu'ils trébuchaient littéralement les uns sur les autres en essayant de le suivre. Certains des propriétaires des appartements n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de découvrir les vols, encore en train de se remettre de la débauche de la nuit, et Sherlock savourait visiblement d'annoncer les événements de la nuit d'une façon théâtrale, alors qu'ils clignaient des yeux vers lui dans un état de sidération endormie. Mais Sherlock avait relevé suffisamment de preuves indiquant qu'Angelo s'était rendu dans la plupart des appartements en question – empreintes ici, fibres de vêtement là – et en démarchant les voisins et les personnes travaillant dans les environs, certains témoins oculaires leur avaient même fourni des fourchettes horaires.

« Ça devrait être suffisant, dit Sherlock au Sergent Donovan avec assurance, une fois qu'ils furent de retour à New Scotland. Mais, bien sûr, prouver qu'Angelo était dans Ratcliff toute la soirée ne prouve pas vraiment son innocence pour les meurtres au Three Mills.

– Tu as pourtant dit que ça serait assez, fit remarquer le Sergent avec aigreur.

Le sergent Donovan n'aimait pas Sherlock. Du tout. John en prit soigneusement note, ce qui ajouterait du relief à l'histoire, estima-t-il.

– Non, non, tout le monde a supposé que ça l'innocenterait, et je vous ai tous autorisé à garder vos stupides hypothèses pendant un petit moment. Mais il y a ce fait évident que le corps a été amené à Three Mills.

– Amené ici ? D'où ?

– Ça, je l'ignore encore. Mais si vous pouviez me donner accès au sang dans lequel le corps a été trouvé baignant, je pourrais m'en faire une idée plus précise.

– Tu penses qu'ils ont emmené le sang depuis la scène du meurtre jusqu'à Three Mills ?

– Non, je pense que ce sang n'est même pas humain. L'homme a clairement été assassiné quelque part ailleurs et transféré sur cette scène. Le dépeçage du corps ? C'était une tentative de masquer la raideur post-mortem. Elle était déjà installée, ce qui signifie que le corps était mort depuis au moins huit heures. Ce qu'Angelo faisait la nuit dernière n'a aucune importance, mais il est nécessaire de savoir ce qu'il faisait hier après-midi. Et tout va bien parce que hier après-midi, Angelo traversait Londres en métro, vous avez les tickets usagés dans ses affaires pour preuve, et à moins qu'il soit parvenu à monter dans une rame avec un cadavre sur lui, je pense qu'il est écarté de ce meurtre. De toute façon, cet assassinat a été attentivement planifié, motivé par un but. Ce n'était pas un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Ils ont déplacé le corps, ils l'ont découpé pour donner l'impression que la victime a saigné dans le studio de Three Hills, mais la victime s'est vidée de son sang ailleurs. Vous seriez probablement arrivés à de telles conclusions, si vous n'étiez pas tous aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air, ce qui n'est pas gagné, je dois l'admettre, mais ça aurait pris des semaines pour le moins et, à ce moment-là, la piste aurait eu le temps devenir totalement inexploitable. Dans les circonstances actuelles, si vous me permettez d'analyser le sang présent sur la scène de crime, nous pourrions en apprendre beaucoup.

Sherlock cessa enfin de parler et regarda le Sergent Donovan, dans l'expectative.

Après une seconde, le Sergent répondit d'une voix qui semblait à la fois hébétée et irritée :

– Je dois aller chercher Gregson. »

* * *

Ils installèrent Sherlock dans le laboratoire et il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. John s'assit et l'observa en essayant de ne pas tomber endormi. Il aurait pu aider, mais Sherlock était sec avec quelque assistant que ce soit, et John n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Alors qu'il le regardait travailler, il dit :

« Tu savais tout du long qu'Angelo avait un alibi en béton et que la police faisait de fausses hypothèses à propos de l'heure de la mort.

Sherlock émit un « mmh » et ajusta ce qu'il observait au microscope, quoi que ça puisse être.

– Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

– Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? demanda Sherlock à son tour.

Il fronça les sourcils vers le microscope mais John savait que ce froncement lui était adressé. Il soupira et reposa sa tête dans ses mains. Mycroft et Lestrade avaient disparu. Le Sergent Donovan les supervisait mais elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte et, d'après l'expression de son visage et les gestes de ses mains, elle était en train de se plaindre d'eux en vociférant sur quelqu'un. Le nombre d'ennemis que Sherlock s'était créés pendant ces quelques heures aurait été impressionnant si John n'avait pas su que c'était une règle, en ce qui le concernait.

Il bâilla.

– Quel est le motif derrière tout ça, selon toi ? interrogea Sherlock.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit John d'une voix endormie, essayant de donner le change dans cette conversation. Dis-moi.

– Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Tes théories m'intéressent.

– Ah. Alors je peux être ton conducteur de lumière, ou un truc comme ça ?

Sherlock ne sembla pas remarquer le sarcasme. Il prit une note sur une feuille et déclara :

– Exactement.

– Eh bien, je n'en ai aucune idée. Quelqu'un qui mène une vendetta contre le studio de tournage ? Je veux dire, pourquoi prendre la peine de faire tout ça dans un endroit comme ça ? Si ce n'était pas pour le cambrioler ?

– Un message, dit Sherlock. Un avertissement ? C'est possible.

– Ou j'imagine que ça pourrait être un hasard.

– Pas de hasard. Le studio donne sur la Tamise. Si le meurtrier était là avec le corps, c'était bien plus facile et bien moins risqué de simplement le balancer dans le fleuve.

– Oh. C'est vrai. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ?

– Parce que tu es stupide. Je veux dire, moins que les autres, tu t'en es très bien sorti, mais quand même.

John bâilla à nouveau et se demanda si c'était à cause d'un dysfonctionnement dans sa personnalité qu'il pouvait aimer Sherlock. Ça ne le dérangeait même plus d'être traité d'idiot. Il ne le remarquait presque plus, à vrai dire.

– Un mouflon arménien, conclut soudain Sherlock et John sursauta de sa somnolence et se demanda combien de temps avait passé.

Le Sergent Donovan était à nouveau dans le laboratoire, l'air très peu amusée par tout cela.

– Oh, vraiment ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

– Oui. Je suis affirmatif. Un mouflon arménien. C'est de là que provient le sang. Et les mouflons arméniens sont très rares en Grande-Bretagne, ce qui réduit très largement le travail pour vous. Il n'y a pas un grand accès au sang de mouflon arménien dans ce pays. Même vous, vous pourriez résoudre cette affaire. Enfin. Probablement pas. Je vais faire des recherches moi-même, » annonça-t-il, l'air très satisfait de lui.

À son regard, le Sergent Donovan aurait certainement assassiné Sherlock si elle n'avait pas voulu éviter de se rajouter une enquête.

* * *

John n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était étendu dans son lit dans la maison de Sherlock et regardait le plafond. Il aurait dû être épuisé, et il l'était, mais il ne pouvait juste pas s'endormir.

Il ouvrit la porte délicatement et jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall. Un rai de lumière de lumière sortait de sous la porte de Sherlock. Soit le génie était toujours éveillé, soit il s'était couché sans prendre la peine d'éteindre la lumière. John hésita, se demandant si ce serait acceptable pour lui de dormir dans la chambre de Sherlock. Il l'avait fait lors de sa dernière visite ici mais, depuis, leur relation avait évolué et il savait que Mycroft en était conscient. Mycroft n'avait pas semblé enclin, cependant, à entreprendre la moindre conversation embarrassante à propos du sexe au cours de la semaine passée et plutôt suivre la philosophie d'occulter toute cette situation, ce qui convenait parfaitement à John. Et John voulait désespérément dormir et sentait qu'il pourrait accomplir ça beaucoup mieux dans une pièce où Sherlock travaillait confortablement.

Alors il se décida et glissa dans la chambre de son petit ami. Ce dernier ne leva même pas les yeux depuis sa localisation sur le sol, où il était actuellement cerné par des livres sur les moutons et les studios de tournage, tout ce que comportait la bibliothèque des Holmes sur le sujet, ce qui était bien plus que ce à quoi John s'attendait. Le blond se traîna jusqu'au lit de Sherlock et s'enfouit sous la couette. Sherlock ne laissa paraître aucun signe qu'il avait conscience de sa présence, le visage à quelques centimètres d'un livre.

John ne dérangeait pas Sherlock, d'habitude, quand il était dans cet état. Parce que, d'habitude, Sherlock était insupportable quand il était ainsi. Mais John, en boule sous la couette de Sherlock, inspira l'odeur de Sherlock, en regardant Sherlock travailler, et ressentit une peur froide grimper en lui. Parfois, la simple existence de Sherlock le terrifiait, le simple fait de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui, tout ce qu'il permettrait à Sherlock de faire avant d'estimer que c'en serait trop. Estimerait-il jamais que ce serait trop ?

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? s'aventura-t-il.

– Occupé, répliqua distraitement Sherlock.

– Si c'était moi, si j'étais soupçonné d'un meurtre, est-ce que tu verrais tout ça avec autant de plaisir ?

Sherlock ne leva pas la tête mais John put le sentir se figer pendant un très long moment. Puis il leva les yeux.

– Est-ce que tu préférerais que je m'effondre parce que c'est toi ? Ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt que je m'investisse totalement dans le fait de t'innocenter, comme je l'ai fait avec Angelo ?

– Tu ne l'as pas innocenté immédiatement. Tu aurais pu, mais tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu t'amusais trop.

– Et puis parce que je n'aime pas vraiment Angelo, rappela Sherlock avec légèreté.

– C'est juste... Si c'était moi qui était assis dans une cellule, je détesterais penser que tu es là, dehors, à t'amuser avec ma situation délicate. Ou si c'était moi qui avait été assassiné.

– Qui oserait te tuer ? exigea de savoir Sherlock, catégorique. Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais, ceux qui feraient ça.

John sourit.

– Je sais. Et tu m'innocenterais si j'étais suspecté de meurtre, même si j'étais coupable.

– Bien sûr que oui. Tu ne tuerais jamais personne sans une bonne raison pour le faire.

Sherlock sembla penser que la conversation venait de se conclure. Il retourna à ses livres.

John le regarda pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières deviennent trop lourdes pour qu'il les garde ouvertes une seconde de plus. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il dormait, il avait l'impression d'être conscient même du souffle de Sherlock à l'autre bout de la pièce, du bruit des pages tournées et des livres déplacés, mais, en même temps, il s'était forcément endormi parce qu'il se réveilla quand Sherlock grimpa dans le lit à ses côtés, se blottit contre lui de cette façon que John ne trouvait plus étouffante mais juste parfaite. Sherlockienne et parfaite.

Sherlock nicha son nez dans son cou, glissant ses mains sous le T-shirt de John pour le tenir aussi proche que possible.

– Je ne te laisserai jamais te faire arrêter, murmura le génie contre sa peau.

– Quoi ? demanda John d'une voix trouble en bougeant légèrement, s'adaptant à lui, les ajustant automatiquement comme deux pièces parfaitement complémentaires.

– Je n'aurai jamais à innocenter ton nom, ravi ou pas de le faire, parce que je ne permettrai jamais que tu sois arrêté. La police est stupide. Je les enverrai sur une fausse piste.

– Mmmh, dit John en effleurant d'un baiser endormi la partie de la tête de Sherlock qui était la plus proche de ses lèvres, l'autre adolescent émettant son bruit typique de satisfaction en réaction. J'essaierai de faire la même chose pour toi parce que, soyons clairs, tu as beaucoup plus de chances de te faire arrêter que moi.

– Tu m'épargneras la chute, dit Sherlock.

– Toujours, » promit John en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Sherlock avant de se rendormir.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **(et désolée pour ceux qui ont vu la version précédente de ce chapitre, sans au revoir et avec la review de bêta de mon Elie préférée à la fin, je suis navrée (et morte de rire à cause de mon niveau de pas-douéterie, accessoirement X) )**

 **Des bises à tous, et à la semaine prochaine !**

Nauss


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi les gens !**

Comme toujours, des mercis d'amour à vous tous, pour vos reviews : Clélia x6, Mana, Luma-az, Pandora-Equus, Mimi, Lilith-Eve, admamu, Almayen, Aeva et Chalie Hauger pour les chapitres précédents. Merci à toi, guest, pour ton retour ! J'approuve, les enquêtes, c'est cool ;D

Des mercis éternels aussi à toi, **Elie-super-bêta** !

Et bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Chapitre 26 **  
**

.

Mrs Hudson revint à la maison brune comme une noisette et racontant avec enthousiasme des anecdotes à propos de ses vacances. Mycroft l'écoutait passivement, affichant un sourire absent aux moments propices, et John se demanda s'il faisait vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait ou si son esprit ne travaillait pas en fait sur des millions de choses autres que l'histoire de Mrs Hudson à propos d'un serveur beaucoup trop entreprenant. Le visage de Sherlock, vide d'expression, était tourné vers la fenêtre et donnait l'impression que son esprit était réellement en train de penser à des millions de choses autres que l'histoire de Mrs Hudson à propos du serveur trop entreprenant. Et pourtant, John le savait, il en écoutait chaque mot.

Parce que ni Mycroft ni Sherlock ne semblaient savoir comment maintenir une conversation réelle et fonctionnelle, c'était à John que revenait le devoir d'émettre les son approbateurs que Mrs Hudson attendait quand elle faisait une pause dans ses phrases. Cela attirait à lui le regard de Mycroft, ce à quoi John ne prêtait pas une grande importance parce qu'il devait être poli avec Mrs Hudson qui, après tout, avait fait toutes ces choses comme lui demander quel était son type d'œufs préféré.

Finalement, Mrs Hudson arriva au bout de ses histoires de vacances et déclara, l'air heureuse et contente d'elle-même :

« C'était charmant, Mycroft, merci beaucoup.

– Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Mycroft, avec ce soupçon de galanterie qu'il plaçait parfois dans ses phrases, parfaitement théâtral et vieillot.

– Et merci à toi, Sherlock. Le cadeau était de vous deux, je crois.

– Mycroft a stupidement marqué mon nom dessus, répondit Sherlock, indifférent, en regardant toujours par la fenêtre. Je ne vous aurais jamais offert des vacances. J'ai dû passer toute la semaine sans vous.

– Oh, je suis sûre que tu t'en es sorti, remarqua Mrs Hudson, tout autant satisfaite.

– Il n'a même pas remarqué que vous étiez parti, contribua Mycroft. Il a été pris par John et tous ces meurtres.

Sherlock lança un regard noir à Mycroft, John lutta pour ne pas rougir et Mrs Hudson répéta :

– Meurtres ?

– Il n'y avait qu'un seul meurtre, Mycroft, coupa Sherlock. Sois précis.

– Mes excuses, Sherlock. Un meurtre, Mrs Hudson.

– Qui a été tué ?

– Personne qui soit intéressant, répondit Sherlock.

Il répondit avec une voix dégoûtée, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas été capable de déterminer qui avait assassiné Donald Hayes, et pour quelle raison. Pas plus que Scotland Yard, mais Sherlock ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'ils y parviennent. Il se plaçait sur un tout autre niveau qu'eux.

– Angelo a été arrêté pour le crime, expliqua Mycroft.

Mrs Hudson émit un petit cri, ses mains montant à sa gorge.

– Angelo ? Le fils de Marion ?

– Oui. Et Sherlock l'a innocenté.

Mrs Hudson tourna un regard adorateur vers Sherlock, qui avait repris son observation par la fenêtre mais qui avait dû la voir du coin de l'œil parce qu'il se raidit.

– Oh, Sherlock, dit-elle, comme s'il venait de marcher sur l'eau.

– Ce n'était même pas si compliqué, Sherlock haussa les épaules. J'aurais aimé vous donner une raison de vous montrer impressionnée, mais c'était transparent.

– C'était tout de même gentil de ta part, insista Mrs Hudson.

– Ce n'était pas « gentil » de ma part, grommela Sherlock, comme s'il ne pouvait imaginer pire adjectif que celui-là pour le qualifier.

– Angelo est rentré chez lui, alors ? Tout est arrangé ?

– Oh, non, répondit Sherlock avec une voix à nouveau ennuyée. Angelo est entré par effraction dans quelques appartements. Il n'est peut-être pas coupable de meurtres, mais il a tout de même commis des délits. Plusieurs délits.

Mrs Hudson considéra la question.

– Tout est bien qui finit bien, j'imagine.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils vers elle.

– Mais ça ne s'est pas bien fini.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ton anniversaire ? demanda Mrs Hudson, tentant clairement de changer de sujet et Sherlock se raidit à nouveau à ses côtés.

John se tourna pour lui faire face, surpris.

– Ton anniversaire ? répéta-t-il. C'est quand, ton anniversaire ?

– Oh, répondit vaguement Sherlock. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas important. Qui se soucie des anniversaire ? J'ai effacé cette connaissance de ma tête, c'est insignifiant.

– Ce n'est pas insignifiant, protesta John. Connaître ton âge ? C'est très utile dans certains cas.

– Parfaitement, John, approuva Mrs Hudson avec une approbation pleine de ferveur. Et son anniversaire est demain. Comment as-tu pu oublier de dire à John que ton anniversaire est demain ?

– Les anniversaire sont une telle perte de temps, Mrs Hudson.

– J'aurais dû te trouver un cadeau, réalisa John.

Sherlock fit une moue.

– Un tueur en série, ou un truc du genre, continua John.

– Eh bien, si tu insistes pour me présenter à un tueur en série, répondit Sherlock, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas t'en empêcher.

– Honnêtement, les garçons, les reprit Mrs Hudson en secouant la tête alors qu'elle se levait. Ce n'est vraiment pas décent.

– J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire d'aller à Londres pour la journée, suggéra Mycroft.

– Si John veut y aller, dit Sherlock avec légèreté.

John savait que cela signaifiait que Sherlock avait vraiment envie d'y aller mais qu'il ne voulait pas paraître enthousiaste à l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit qui était né d'une idée de Mycroft.

– J'adorerais aller à Londres, » dit le blond.

* * *

Sherlock aimait Londres. Il n'aimait pas la maison de Londres, c'était bien trop de Mycroft tout autour de lui, mais il aimait Londres elle-même. Il aimait son immensité, le fait qu'elle pouvait l'avaler, qu'il pouvait s'y cacher avec une efficacité qu'il n'avait jamais pu retrouver ailleurs. Il aimait le flot constant de données à analyser. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais, à Londres. C'était impossible de s'ennuyer à Londres.

Il aimait Londres, mais la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté l'offre de Mycroft pour son anniversaire allait bien au-delà de ça. Sherlock avait besoin d'en savoir plus à propos de John. Il avait besoin d'autres données. Avec n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète, les données qu'il avait déjà en sa possession auraient été plus que suffisantes. Avec John, c'était loin d'être le cas. Sherlock voulait connaître la moindre chose qui le concernait. Il voulait s'enfoncer dans les crevasses de sa mémoire, jusqu'à ce que les synapses du processus de pensée de John deviennent une seconde nature pour lui. Parce que le processus de pensée de John le perturbait. La façon dont il se souciait de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de Sherlock. La façon dont il le regardait parfois avec ce qui semblait s'approcher d'une peur incompréhensible et malgré tout, continuait de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser, si Sherlock se penchait sur lui. La façon dont il était heurté par des choses que Sherlock n'aurait jamais conçues comme sensibles, et la façon dont il se remettait chaque fois de ces heurts vite et bien, par lui-même, sans aucune conversation. Sherlock avait ce sentiment inconfortable et retournant que John le connaissait mieux que Sherlock n'aurait jamais imaginé que qui que ce soit le connaîtrait, mais que lui-même n'était toujours qu'en train de deviner ses réactions.

Et jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse résoudre cette énigme qu'était le garçon blond, il existait la possibilité que Sherlock fasse quelque chose qui pourrait amener John à... arrêter. Arrêter toutes ces choses que Sherlock aimait vraiment. Si John avait représenté une énigme moindre, Sherlock aurait été certain de sa capacité à le garder à ses côtés pour toujours, mais tant qu'il existait cette incertitude, cela le rongeait de façon inconfortable. Chaque fois que John l'embrassait, c'était une affirmation appréciable que cette incertitude pouvait être repoussée pour au moins quelques secondes de plus. Et, toute à la fois, c'était un rappel du fait que si John arrêtait de l'embrasser, Sherlock perdrait tout cela, cette tension dans sa poitrine et les fourmillements dans ses orteils, l'élan d'euphorie qu'il ne pouvait expliquer qu'à moitié par des choses comme les endorphines. Sherlock avait tenté de diagnostiquer ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, le tournis d'étourdissement de joie vertigineuse quand John se pressait contre lui et glissait sa langue dans sa bouche, et la chimie du sexe semblait bien trop peu. Ce n'était pas un accouplement, ce n'était pas une pulsion physique, pas de la biologie. C'était une addiction. Sherlock avait lu à ce propos. Il était accro à John Watson. Il en avait besoin comme d'une drogue. Il se laissait couler dans son attraction entêtante vers lui et le reste du monde lui passait à côté, comme un ensemble sans conséquence. Il devait comprendre comment s'assurer l'accès permanent à ce ressenti.

D'une façon totalement intéressée, Sherlock permit donc à Mycroft de les conduire à leur maison dans la capitale. Il ne prêta qu'à moitié attention à son frère qui disait qu'il avait du travail, mais qu'ils devaient se retrouver pour son dîner d'anniversaire. Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter le lieu et l'heure. Il n'avait aucune intention de manger avec Mycroft un dîner d'anniversaire ridicule.

John croisa son regard dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de Londres, après le départ de Mycroft.

« C'est ton anniversaire, fit-il remarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Sherlock se demanda s'il pouvait être franc sur ce sujet. _Je voudrais rencontrer ta famille. J'ai besoin de rassembler plus de données à ton propos_. Ça ne fonctionnerait probablement pas, ce qui était agaçant. Sherlock détestait devoir perdre du temps à trouver le moyen de mener John à cette décision. Quoiqu'il était possible de l'amener à cela par une approche qui pourrait se révéler utile, décida-t-il. Tout n'était pas perdu.

– Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps à Londres, dit Sherlock, ce qui était un mensonge puisqu'il avait passé beaucoup de moments à Londres, particulièrement avant de commencer Eton, et la plupart du temps sans surveillance parce qu'il était excellent pour faire le mur.

John eut l'air sceptique.

– Vraiment ? Tu avais l'air de tout connaître très bien quand on a résolu des meurtres à travers la ville.

– Un meurtre, le corrigea Sherlock. C'était _un_ meurtre. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne peux pas mémoriser facilement une carte ?

Une expression apparut brièvement sur le visage de John. Sherlock connaissait cette expression. C'était son expression _t'as-raison-c'est-un-bon-argument_. Sherlock aimait cette expression.

– On n'a qu'à faire quelque chose que tu aimes faire dans Londres, suggéra Sherlock.

– Comme quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Aller dans un endroit où tu jouais avec ta sœur, quelque part où ta mère ou ton père vous emmenait.

Les yeux de John s'étrécirent, suspicieux.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

– Pour rien, répondit Sherlock, armant son visage d'une expression innocente.

– Où Mycroft et toi jouiez-vous ? demanda John.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

– Tu crois que Mycroft et moi _jouions_ ensemble ?

– Je pense que si je décide d'être assez généreux pour répondre à tes questions sur des choses que tu veux savoir sur mon passé, pour ton anniversaire, alors je vais extorquer des réponses de toi en échange.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux te poser des questions sur ton passé ? s'enquit Sherlock en essayant de rester tout à la fois léger et mordant. Je pourrais déduire tout ce que je veux savoir. Je n'aurais pas besoin de te demander.

– Très bien, dit John. Donc on peut mettre un point final à cette conversation, on est d'accord ? Allons à Piccadilly Circus et je te laisserai frimer, en cadeau d'anniversaire.

Sherlock fronça les sourcil. John lui envoya un sourire rayonnant, un soupçon d'auto-satisfaction dans son expression. C'était son expression _Je-viens-de-te-prouver-quelque-chose-ne-suis-je-pas-intelligent_. Sherlock détestait cette expression.

– Tu as tort, renifla-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi hautain que possible, quand il comprit que John savait qu'il l'avait totalement percé à jour, ce qui était agaçant.

– À propos de... ? demanda John, désinvolte.

– Tout.

Il était en train de marcher vers l'extérieur. John le tira en arrière, soudain, ferma la porte et l'embrassa contre le panneau.

– Sois plus spécifique, dit-il dans sa bouche.

– Impossible, répondit Sherlock en le tirant plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce que les ornements sculptés dans le bois de la porte d'entrée creuse douloureusement son dos, mais rien ne pouvait moins lui chaloir que ça parce que les dents du blond se fermèrent sur son lobe et ses pensées s'évanouirent comme elles le faisaient toujours, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait besoin de plus de données : comment John pouvait faire ça alors ce n'était que le lobe de son oreille _?_

– Il y a qui, dans cette maison ? murmura lourdement John dans son oreille, sa voix basse et pressante et Sherlock pensa à la forme de son nom prononcé avec cette voix.

– Personne, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

John s'écarta, juste assez pour rencontrer le regard de Sherlock. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et Sherlock tenta de se souvenir s'il y avait passé ses mains. Tout était globalement flou, de cette façon qu'il adorait et haïssait tout à la fois. _Addiction_ , pensa-t-il. Si John partait à cet instant, Sherlock pensa qu'il en hurlerait de la douleur physique provoquée par son absence. John avait l'air plein de promesses et aguicheur et Sherlock se sentit si proche de l'ivresse inspirée par lui, partout, lèvres et langue et mains partout, qu'il tressaillit d'anticipation.

– Je parie que je peux te faire admettre que j'ai raison à propos de quelque chose.

Les lèvres de John se courbèrent en un sourire.

– J'aimerais te voir essayer, » répondit Sherlock en toute franchise.

Le sourire s'agrandit largement, vicieux et prédateur, et Sherlock n'eut presque pas le temps de prendre une inspiration avant d'être submergé.

* * *

John n'avait d'autre désir que de se prélasser dans le lit de Sherlock pour le reste de la journée. Sherlock était chaud et somnolent à côté de lui, et l'ambiance de la pièce était feutrée et calme, et John avait l'impression de flotter de joie. Mais c'était son anniversaire, et John n'était pas vaniteux au point d'envisager que Sherlock considérerait l'idée de passer leur journée au lit comme son envie profonde. Même si le garçon brun semblait insister sur le fait que ce n'était pas important, le but d'un anniversaire était d'exprimer son affection à la personne qui le célébrait et John pensa que baiser avait été fort appréciable mais pas le cadeau le plus désintéressé qu'il ait jamais fait à quelqu'un.

« Sherlock, dit John doucement, au cas où il se serait endormi.

– Oublie Piccadilly Circus, marmonna Sherlock sur sa peau. Oublie tout ce qui existe en dehors de cette chambre.

– C'est ton anniversaire, remarqua John. Tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose de spécial ?

– C'est ce que je fais, répondit Sherlock. J'ai déjà été à Piccadilly Circus des centaines de fois. Je n'ai encore jamais passé toute une journée dans un lit avec toi.

John regarda le plafond au-dessus du lit et s'imposa de ne pas froncer les sourcils.

– Tu l'as déjà fait avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sherlock embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire.

– Jaloux, murmura-t-il.

– Non, nia-t-il.

Sherlock renifla un rire.

– Oui, admit John. Alors ?

– Non. Toutes les autres fois où j'ai passé une journée entière au lit, c'était parce que le monde à l'extérieur était trop inintéressant pour contempler d'en sortir, pas parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de singulièrement intéressant sous ma couette.

John détestait toujours la façon dont sonnait la voix de Sherlock quand il parlait de son ennui. Il donnait alors l'impression qu'il ne pouvait supporter l'idée, comme si l'horreur de la chose continuait d'être sur le point de le rattraper.

– Tu t'ennuyais très souvent ?

– Tout le temps, répondit Sherlock après une seconde. Je m'ennuyais presque tout le temps.

Il y eut un long silence. John inspira doucement, conscient que Sherlock venait juste de partager quelque chose de très intime et personnel avec lui.

Il voulait le lui rendre.

– On jouait à la guerre, dit-il. Des guerres compliquées, avec des alliances trahies, des batailles sanglantes, tellement de règles…

Sherlock ne changea pas de sa position blottie contre John, mais ce dernier put sentir sa respiration accélérer un peu, sortant de sa langueur pour revenir à la conscience, l'éveil et l'intérêt.

– C'étaient quoi, l'histoire pour vos guerres ?

– C'était vague. Mais c'était toujours dans un endroit chaud et ensoleillé. Exotique. L'opposé total de la Grande-Bretagne.

– Tu étais du côté de la Grande-Bretagne, déclara Sherlock avec assurance.

– Comment tu sais ça ? Comment tu peux savoir que les guerres n'étaient pas... extra-terrestres contre humains ou quelque chose du genre ?

– Tu es trop pragmatique. Tu ne ferais pas ça. C'était forcément la Grande-Bretagne contre quelqu'un d'autre, et tu étais du côté de la Grande-Bretagne. Je le savais. La Reine et la Patrie.

John ne prit même pas la peine de le contredire.

Sherlock remua, s'éloigna de John pour pouvoir se surélever sur un coude et baisser le regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient allumés par la curiosité, la fascination, et John qui s'était senti un peu démuni par son éloignement se sentit réchauffé par son regard. C'était toujours très flatteur d'avoir toute l'attention considérable de Sherlock Holmes focalisée uniquement sur lui.

– Je suis sûr que tu étais Général, continua Sherlock.

John sourit largement, satisfait de dire :

– Non, c'est faux.

– Faux ? répéta Sherlock en écho en fronçant les sourcils. Quel était ton rang ?

– Capitaine. Et j'étais médecin bien sûr.

– Un médecin. Bien sûr. Comme je suis stupide. Évidemment. Tu étais médecin de l'armée, répéta Sherlock en le considérant. Tu serais un bon médecin de l'armée. Ça te conviendrait. Ça te comblerait parfaitement. Tu pourrais prendre soin des autres, tu pourrais sauver la vie des autres, mais tu pourrais aussi défendre et protéger, activement, fermement. Tu aimes ça. C'est dans tes instincts. Tu ressens les choses férocement en toi. Tu n'es pas fait pour être passif. Et il y a le danger. Tu aimes le danger. Ça t'éclaire de l'intérieur. Ça te stabilise, ça te calme, tu adores ça.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que la personne que tu imagines en moi me plaise. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'en pense.

– Tu t'inquiètes tellement de ce que les gens pensent des gens. Tu t'inquiètes même de ce que tu penses de toi _-_ même. En quoi ça importe ? Tu es qui tu es. Je ne te voudrais pas autrement.

– Ça te convient à toi, souleva John. Mais aux autres ?

– Quoi, les autres ? Au Diable tous ces gens, proclama Sherlock en roulant au-dessus de lui pour s'y installer, et John s'ajusta pour mieux les aligner. Tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre, affirma-t-il avant qu'un froncement de sourcils soudain passe sur son visage. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit John, en toute franchise.

Il avait l'impression que tout dans sa tête était en désordre, que l'existence même de Sherlock repoussait tout et ne laissait aucune place au reste. C'était terrifiant.

– Je ne te laisserai pas partir à la guerre, l'informa sombrement Sherlock. Je ne laisserai personne te tirer dessus.

– Pourquoi je suis si important pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en moi que tu trouves si fascinant ? Je comprends pas, Sherlock. Je veux voir ce que tu vois en moi. Je veux savoir ce que tu…

John se tut, impuissant, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler ce qu'il avait à dire. Il savait seulement que Sherlock était la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il avait jamais rencontrée, et il n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée de ce que Sherlock pouvait voir en lui.

– Je te vois toi, John. Qu'est-que que tu penses que je vois ? Une licorne ?

– Des fois tu es littéral à un point qui devient absurde, soupira John.

– Il y a tellement de choses que je peux déduire à ton propos. Je sais que tu as eu une enfance trop courte et peu plaisante, considérablement avortée par le fait que tes parents étaient tous deux alcooliques. Leur mariage n'était pas heureux, ils restaient ensemble principalement par paresse. La paresse appelle la paresse, et tout ça. Une sœur, Harriet, pas beaucoup plus jeune que toi, pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi du tout. Elle a toujours été appelée Harry, signe d'affection, d'adoration même, mais tu n'as jamais été que John, jamais de diminutifs, juste John. Harry est espiègle, vive – c'est elle qui anime la fête. Elle a hérité de l'absence de sens des responsabilités de tes parents, la vie au-petit-bonheur-la-chance, et tu es fier d'elle autant que cet aspect d'elle te terrifie. Toi, cependant, tu es un de ces heureux accidents de la génétique. Tu es le meilleur d'eux tous, et tu es stable et responsable, et tu veux être médecin parce que les médecins réparent les choses et que tout ce que tu as toujours souhaité, c'était que tout soit réparé. Je suis la seule personne que tu as rencontrée que tu n'as jamais essayé de réparer, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

– Tu n'es pas cassé, parvint à dire John, un peu secoué par la justesse de cette analyse.

– Beaucoup de personnes ne seraient pas d'accord avec ça, de nombreux professionnels compris. Ton père est mort, tué, un accident de voiture hasardeux, un des responsables d'internat d'Eton était en cause, je pense. Les choses avaient gravement dégénéré chez toi et sa mort a été un soulagement. Tu t'es senti coupable pour ça, et d'autant plus coupable que tu as eu cette pensée, cette pensée brillante : tu as entendu « _Eton »_ et tu as vu ton monde s'ouvrir d'une façon que tu n'avais jamais envisagée avant. Tu avais pensé à l'armée, peut-être, le mieux que tu pouvais attendre, pas un docteur de l'armée, mais au moins quelque chose de différent de ta vie, de totalement différent. Mais à la place, tu as trouvé Eton et tu as fui sans regarder en arrière, et tu te hais pour ça. Je sais tout ça de toi, John. Je l'ai su dès le début. Je ne sais juste pas _pourquoi moi_.

John leva les yeux vers lui. Il y avait une sorte de soulagement étrange à ce que tout ça soit sorti, à savoir que Sherlock savait tout, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et qu'il s'en fichait. Que ça faisait simplement partie d'une liste de faits, qu'il ne fallait pas en avoir honte ni laisser la culpabilité le submerger. C'étaient simplement des faits sur John Watson. Sherlock ne s'inquiétait que des faits auxquels il ne pouvait donner de sens, parce que la seule personne sur la planète entière qui rendait Sherlock Holmes perplexe était _lui_.

– Tu n'es pas cassé, Sherlock, dit John.

– Si, je le suis, insista Sherlock. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas chez moi. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ce que je suis. Je t'envie pour tellement de raisons, John. Ton esprit : si placide, simple et franc, à peine utilisé. Le mien est comme un moteur qui s'est emballé, une fusée qui se déchire en pièces, coincée sur la rampe de lancement. J'aimerais que tu comprennes. Je dois…

– Qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu me regarde, Sherlock ? l'interrompit John, calme et ferme.

Parce que Sherlock n'avait pas dit ça dans un but insultant. Il avait dit ça comme des excuses, une confession. Il ferma sa main sur l'arrière du cou de Sherlock, le forçant à garder ses yeux dans les siens.

– Toi, dit Sherlock, sonnant irrité. Je l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je te vois toi. D'innombrables points de données, toutes assemblées pour te former toi.

– Et ici tu me vois, qui te regarde. Ces innombrables points de données. Qu'est-ce que tu peux déduire de ce que je vois, quand je te regarde ?

Sherlock le fixa.

– Je… Rien, râla Sherlock, la voix tendue par la frustration. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes. Je ne peux pas imaginer.

– Je te vois toi, répondit John. D'innombrables points de données, qui s'additionnent pour te composer _toi_. Tu n'es pas cassé. Tu es toi. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois autrement.

Sherlock resta simplement là à le regarder pendant un très long moment, sa bouche une ligne fine et tendue. Puis :

– Tu es un idiot, lui dit-il, sa voix suintante de tendresse.

– Mais je suis ton idiot, lui sourit John. Est-ce que ça ne compte pas pour quelque chose ?

– Tu es toujours un idiot, » déclara Sherlock, avant de l'embrasser, lentement et tendrement et paresseusement, reconnaissant.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **À la semaine prochaine, les amis :D**

 **Des bisous**

Nauss


	27. Chapter 27

**Lundi !** (pour ceux qui suivent pas)

Merci infiniment à **Yataah** x7, **Lilith, Amaeliss, admamu, mariloo, Pandora, Mimi, Electre, Clélia** et **Mana** pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, favs et follows sur d'autres fics.

Et merci, des milliers de fois, à mon **Elie d'amour** pour le temps que tu prends pour corriger cette histoire !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Chapitre 27

.

Greg venait de terminer son jogging et était en train de s'étirer quand un homme dans un costume foncé s'approcha avec raideur et dit :

« Mr Lestrade ?

Greg l'observa prudemment.

– Oui, avança-t-il lentement.

L'homme lui tendit une petite enveloppe avec son nom inscrit dessus. Greg l'ouvrit et lut la note qu'elle contenait, écrite sur une petite carte décorée dans le coin d'un _MH_ argenté à la police lourde et carrée.

 _Dîner à 20h ? J'enverrai une voiture pour toi. Mets un costume._

Ce n'était pas signé, mais Greg regarda le _MH_ et le coursier en costume, et il sut que ça ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne. Que Mycroft ait été capable de le pister pendant qu'il faisait un jogging était un fait sur laquelle Greg décida de ne pas s'appesantir. Il était globalement juste content d'avoir des nouvelles de Mycroft tout court. Il n'était pas sûr de leur statut. Plus que des plans baise ? Moins qu'un couple ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais une invitation à dîner – même une invitation arrogante, confiante, qui partait du principe qu'il acceptait – l'emplit d'une chaleur de ravissement.

– J'imagine qu'il sait déjà que je n'ai aucun plan ce soir, dit Greg à l'homme en costume.

– Il a dit attendre une réponse, monsieur, répondit l'homme.

– Comme c'est gentil de sa part. Vous avez un stylo ?

L'homme lui en tendit un et Greg se pencha à un angle bizarre pour poser la carte de Mycroft sur sa cuisse afin de pouvoir gribouiller en travers :

 _Mais tu n'as pas précisé ce que je_ _devais_ _porter sous le costume. On se voit à 20h._

Il replaça la carte dans l'enveloppe qu'il avait déchirée et hésita avant de la tendre en retour.

– Vous ne liriez pas une correspondance privée, hein ?

– Bien sûr que non, Monsieur, » répondit l'homme qui parut profondément offensé.

Greg acquiesça et regarda l'homme s'éloigner délibérément, la note en sécurité dans sa poche. Puis il lança un regard à sa montre et songea qu'il avait bien trop d'heures à tuer avant que la voiture de Mycroft vienne le prendre. Le temps s'étirait lentement du fait de sa hâte et Greg pensa, pas pour la première fois, qu'il était possible qu'il ait le béguin pour Mycroft Holmes. Ce dernier n'était pas du tout le genre de personne avec qui Greg se serait imaginé mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un comme lui existait quelque part. Maintenant qu'il le savait, sa fascination était sans fin. Il avait hâte d'en arriver au sexe qu'il supposait en jeu, mais il avait presque plus hâte d'être au dîner. Parce qu'il appréciait beaucoup Mycroft.

Ce que Greg n'appréciait pas, en revanche, c'était l'intégralité des costumes qu'il gardait dans son armoire. Tous, sans exception. Parce qu'il ne portait pas réellement de costume à Eton, s'en sortant globalement avec des chemises, une cravate et des vestes interchangeables, et il ne gagnait vraiment pas assez d'argent pour faire de l'acquisition de costume un luxe réalisable. Il n'allait pas acheter un costume pour un simple rendez-vous. Quoiqu'il était clair qu'ils sortaient, si Mycroft avait pensé nécessaire de lui dire de porter un costume. Greg ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop évident que Mycroft était clairement hors de sa portée et s'encanaillait en sortant avec lui.

Greg fronça les sourcils et fit le compromis de sortir pour s'acheter une nouvelle cravate, ce qui avait l'autre intérêt de faire passer le temps jusqu'à vingt heures.

Sally était apparemment occupée au boulot car elle ne rentra pas quand Greg s'y était attendu, ce qui n'était pas du tout inhabituel. Il lui laissa un mot pour lui dire qu'il avait un rendez-vous et de ne pas l'attendre. Il ne précisa pas avec qui était le rendez-vous. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. La haine de Sally envers Sherlock n'avait fait que croître après l'expérience du Nouvel An, et ils avaient décidé d'éviter le sujet des Holmes autant que possible.

La voiture de Mycroft arriva à vingt heures précises. Il n'était pas à bord mais Greg ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que ce soit le cas. La voiture l'emmena à un restaurant au centre de Londres dont Greg avait déjà entendu parler, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à y manger étant donné qu'un dîner ici lui coûterait un jour de paie. Il était prêt à faire des folies pour ce soir, cependant, si c'était le genre d'endroit où Mycroft se sentait à l'aise. Ce qui était certainement le cas.

Le maître d'hôtel sembla savoir qui il était à l'instant où il passa les portes. Soit Mycroft avait fait passer une photo de lui, soit il avait dit au maître d'hôtel de guetter le passage de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas eu l'air d'avoir le droit de manger ici.

« Par ici, » dit l'homme avant de se tourner, raide, et de mener Greg à travers une masse de tables sur lesquelles reposaient du cristal à l'éclat doux et de l'argenterie, baignées par la lumière des bougies et apprêtées avec des fleurs. Les clients se parlaient en murmurant avec cette sorte de voix que les banques vous apprennent à employer si votre compte dépasse une certaine somme.

Mycroft était assis à une table près de la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur la rue londonienne. Une bouteille de vin reposait déjà dans un seau sur la table et Mycroft prenait de petites gorgées depuis un verre en regardant à l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble sentir l'approche de Greg et qu'il tourne la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient insondables dans la lumière tamisée du restaurant et Greg se sentit soudain nerveux d'une façon déraisonnable à l'idée qu'il puisse décider, après l'avoir vu une nouvelle fois, de changer d'avis et de réévaluer leur relation. Mais Mycroft lui sourit, chaleureux et accueillant, réjoui de le voir. Greg, soulagé, sourit en réponse.

Il s'assit avec un regard reconnaissant pour le maître d'hôtel et Mycroft fit un signe de la main au serveur qui s'avança et se pencha pour verser du vin à Greg.

« Bonjour, dit-il en lui souriant à nouveau.

– Salut, répondit Greg en prenant conscience qu'il lui souriait largement et que c'était impossible de ne pas le faire.

– Merci d'être venu, dit poliment Mycroft, comme s'ils étaient à un rendez-vous d'affaire.

Greg inclina la tête vers lui, interrogateur.

– Tu as cru que je ne viendrais pas ?

Mycroft eut l'air pensif.

– Notre dernier rendez-vous a été une scène de crime. Alors, en effet, je n'étais pas sûr.

– J'ai pensé que c'était un rendez-vous formidable, lui dit Greg en lançant un regard à la table qui était dressée pour trois. On attend quelqu'un ?

Greg se demanda soudain s'il n'avait complètement mal interprété tout ça, et si ce n'était pas un rendez-vous du tout, et s'il n'avait pas renvoyé une note ridicule qui avait probablement embarrassé Mycroft.

– Non. Eh bien, pour être honnête, j'étais censé attendre deux personnes tout autres.

Greg ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Alors il resta assis et regarda Mycroft en essayant de trouver quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il avait été... quoi ? Un second choix ?

– C'est l'anniversaire de Sherlock, expliqua Mycroft. Alors, théoriquement je suis en train de dîner avec lui en ce moment même. Et John aussi, bien sûr, puisqu'on ne peut pas avoir l'un sans l'autre ces jours-ci. Mais Sherlock ne m'aurait jamais permis de l'emmener dîner. J'ai pensé qu'il y avait une possibilité, étant donné l'influence de John, mais, comme tu le vois, ce n'est pas le cas.

– C'est…

Greg voulait dire que c'était triste, parce que ça l'était, et Mycroft disait cela comme si ce n'était qu'un fait alors que c'était probablement blessant. Il donnait l'impression de le prendre à la légère, cependant, alors Greg décida qu'il n'avait pas à qualifier ça de triste. À la place, il opta pour :

– Impoli.

Mycroft haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de vin.

– C'est Sherlock. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais une soirée libre et une réservation. Finalement, j'ai l'impression que c'est mon anniversaire et que j'ai reçu un fabuleux cadeau.

Greg sourit. Peut-être rougissait-il aussi un peu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si Sherlock et John étaient venus ?

– Qu'aurais-je fait si je m'étais trompé? demanda Mycroft en se rasseyant au fond de son siège avec un sourire, comme s'il était incroyablement amusé à cette idée.

Greg rit.

– Bien vu. Ou _Touch_ _é_ , devrais-je certainement dire dans un endroit comme celui-là.

Mycroft sembla soudain anxieux, se redressant dans sa chaise.

– Est-ce que tu préférerais aller ailleurs ? On mange bien, ici, et je…

– Tu n'es pas réellement en train de craindre de t'être trompé dans ton choix de restaurant, si ? dit Greg en continuant de le taquiner gentiment.

Il suspectait que Mycroft venait juste de faire preuve d'une nervosité à laquelle Greg s'identifiait totalement. Cela donna l'impression au prof de ne pas être le seul à être perplexe face à ce qui ce passait entre eux, quoi que ça puisse être.

– Ah, alors serait-ce cela, le sentiment que tu provoques en moi ? demanda Mycroft, ses yeux très perçants dans la lumière tombante de l'extérieur de la fenêtre. La peur de me tromper ?

Greg considéra la question.

– J'espère pas. J'espère que c'est un sentiment plus agréable que celui-là.

– Quoique tout aussi inhabituel.

Le serveur s'avança, discret et poli, et Greg réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas encore regardé le menu. Il l'attrapa rapidement, le tira devant lui, mais rien ne lui était familier.

– Je... Tu as déjà mangé ici, avant ? Qu'est-ce que tu recommandes ?

– La caille, répondit Mycroft sans hésiter.

– Très bien, approuva Greg en lançant un regard au serveur, et lui tendant le menu. Je prendrai la caille.

– Deux, s'il vous plaît, dit Mycroft, et Greg réalisa qu'on ne lui avait même pas donné de menu.

À moins qu'il l'ait déjà rendu au moment où Greg était arrivé. Ou peut-être mangeait-il ici tout le temps et que c'était son restaurant préféré et Greg ressentit une fois de plus qu'il était hors de sa portée.

Puis Mycroft le regarda, se rasseyant contre son dossier, faisant tournoyer son verre de vin. Il avait l'air à l'aise, séduisant, ses cheveux tirant vers le roux légèrement ébouriffés, détendu dans son costume ridicule, et toute son attention focalisée sur Greg, curieuse et intéressée. Le plus âgé des deux hommes se sentait attiré vers lui. Il avait envie de se pencher au-dessus de la table et d'embrasser le vin qui perlait sur ses lèvres. Ou de ramper sous la table et de descendre sa braguette. Au choix.

– Alors, Greg, dit Mycroft, presque nonchalant tout en ayant l'air sincère dans sa demande suivante : Dis-moi tout de toi.

Greg lécha ses lèvres et essaya de réfléchir.

– J'avais l'impression que tu savais déjà tout sur moi.

– J'ai un dossier sur mon bureau qui est très loin d'être aussi épais qu'il devrait l'être, étant donné que tu es toi. J'ai étudié ce dossier. J'estime que c'est un pauvre substitut. Dis-moi tout de toi. Et commence par le début.

Greg ressentit cette demande comme à la fois ridicule et charmante.

– Je ne peux rien te dire à propos de ma conception. Pas que je veuille en connaître les détails. Je peux te dire que je suis né en avril, mais tu dois déjà savoir ça.

– Ne me raconte pas les faits. Parle-moi de toi. Qu'aimes-tu faire pour célébrer ton anniversaire ? Quel est ton dessert préféré ? Où souhaiterais-tu le plus partir en vacances ? Que portes-tu sous ton costume ?

Greg rit et répondit :

– Je répondrai à toutes ces questions, sauf la dernière. Ça, ce sera à toi de trouver la réponse.

Mycroft lui rendit son sourire.

– Ça me semble légitime. »

Mycroft pouvait parler avec une autorité surprenante sur tous les sujets que Greg soulevait : football, livres, même films et télévision. Greg commença à voir cela comme un genre de défi et essayait de trouver un sujet qu'il aimait et dont Mycroft ne posséderait pas d'informations suffisantes pour en parler. Il abandonna quand l'aîné des Holmes fut capable d'expliquer avec intelligence ce qui était mauvais dans _Eldorado_ , concluant par une question sur la politique interne de la BBC qui obligea Greg à admettre :

« Je n'ai même jamais vu un seul épisode de cette série.

– Ah, dit Mycroft en prenant une gorgée de vin. Moi non plus, bien sûr.

– Mais tu sais tout sur ça.

– Je sais tout sur tout.

– Je pensais que tu saurais tout sur... je sais pas, la guerre Péloponnèse, ou sur ce qui se passe en Bosnie.

– Je sais tout à ce propos également, dit Mycroft, calmement.

– Donc tu connais tout de l'Histoire grecque, des actualités et des séries qui passent en début de soirée.

– Il existe plus de recoupements entre ces sujets qu'on pourrait le croire. Et tu es surpris.

– Pas surpris. Impressionné. Et, d'un coup, tout prend sens.

– Qu'est-ce qui prend sens ?

– Pourquoi Sherlock t'en veux. Tu es plus intelligent que lui, c'est ça ?

– Pas vraiment, dit Mycroft tout en souriant d'une façon qui fit savoir à Greg qu'il avait posé la bonne question. Je suis juste plus équilibré qu'il ne l'est. Sherlock aime ce qu'il aime et il ne prend pas la peine d'apprendre quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il n'aime pas.

– Et tu aimes ce que tu aimes, mais tu as fait une quête personnelle de te renseigner sur tout, y compris ce que tu n'aimes pas.

– Sherlock est arrogant. Tout ce qu'il ne sait pas, de son point de vue, ne vaut pas la peine d'être su.

Greg posa son coude sur la table, installa son menton sur son poing et observa Mycroft.

– Je devrais bien trouver quelque chose qui te pose une colle.

– J'accepte le défi. Mais je pense que tu pourrais aisément y parvenir. Le sujet sur lequel je suis le moins à même de parler est Sherlock lui-même.

– Et tu penses que moi, je suis capable de parler de lui ?

– J'ai les excuses de la génétique, des années où je l'ai eu sous ma responsabilité, et des années avant cela où on m'a informé que je devais l'aimer. Toi, tu l'aimes sans toutes ces impulsions sociétales. Alors oui, je pense que tu es plus apte à parler de Sherlock que la très vaste majorité des personnes que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer. C'est ainsi que j'ai su que tu devais être intelligent, depuis le tout début, parce que tu ne l'as pas immédiatement négligé et tu as trouvé un moyen de le toucher.

Mycroft s'arrêta. Il reposa le verre de vin et, dans un geste peu caractéristique de ce qu'il était, commença à jouer légèrement avec. Greg l'observa, un peu perplexe.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que je l'aurais fait, dit-il lentement. S'il n'avait pas été mon frère, si ça n'avait pas été... nécessaire. Tu es une personne bien plus belle que je ne le suis

– Je pense que tu ne t'accordes pas assez de mérite, dit Greg, après une seconde.

Mycroft le regarda entre ses cils, pas de son habituel regard direct.

– Ce n'est pas une accusation qui m'est fréquemment adressée.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge brusquement et se redressa, se composant à nouveau comme il l'était d'habitude. Greg se dit qu'il pourrait avoir imaginé le moment de vulnérabilité, dans cette lenteur que lui induisait le vin et l'étourdissement léger d'avoir Mycroft avec lui.

– Il est tard, nous devrions y aller, annonça ce dernier.

Le prof songea à regarder autour de lui et fut surpris de voir que le restaurant s'était vidé, en dehors d'eux deux. Il devait être incroyable tard, mais Greg n'avait aucune envie de regarder sa montre. Ça avait été une soirée merveilleuse, et il se dit que regarder sa montre et prendre conscience de l'heure tardive le ferait se sentir comme Cendrillon à la fin du bal, avec les citrouilles en approche. Greg voulait que la nuit ne se termine jamais, les discussions de Mycroft, tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant et de charmant et d'esprit fin et d'étourdissant.

Son regard revint vers Mycroft.

– Tu dois souvent venir ici.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Parce qu'ils ne nous ont pas encore virés. On les a obligés à travailler plus tard en un tour de main.

– Deux tours de mains, corrigea Mycroft. Nous sommes deux, ici.

– Mais, répliqua Greg, qu'en est-il si on se tient la main ?

Il tendit le bras par-dessus la table pour illustrer son propos, et entremêla leurs doigts.

Mycroft se raidit et, pendant une seconde, Greg pensa que c'était une erreur. Il allait se retirer quand Mycroft referma ses doigts sur les siens et serra. Greg leva les yeux vers son visage mais son regard était fixé sur leur mains jointes, limpide et insondable comme il l'était toujours.

Mycroft s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Une seule main.

Il disjoignit leurs mains et se leva. Greg suivit immédiatement et une nuée de personnes arriva pour leur apporter leur manteau, clairement soulagées de voir que la fin de la soirée approchait.

Mycroft posa son manteau sur ses épaules, reprit la main de Greg dans la sienne et la tint pour traverser le restaurant.

– Attends une seconde, dit Greg.

Mycroft lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

– Ils n'ont pas apporté l'addition.

– Comme tu l'as correctement déduit, répondit Mycroft avec légèreté, je mange ici fréquemment.

– Mycroft, j'aurais dû payer quelque chose.

– Merci, adressa Mycroft à l'homme qui leur tint la porte ouverte.

– Tu as cuisiné la dernière fois, continua Greg alors qu'il sortait dans l'atmosphère glacée de la nuit.

Mycroft se tourna vers lui, utilisa leurs mains jointes pour l'attirer plus près et l'embrasser.

– Chut, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

– Non, mais là tu triches, se plaignit Greg en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux tirant sur le roux.

– Toujours, dit Mycroft sur un ton qui ressemblait à une promesse.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, là, dans la rue, et Greg fut vaguement conscient de la voiture noire qui glissa jusqu'à eux, mais il était bien plus concentré sur le fait de rendre son baiser à Mycroft, sur son goût, sur sa chaleur, et sa proximité douloureuse.

– Viens à la maison avec moi, dit Mycroft, dans le baiser. Sherlock et John sont sortis. Ils ne vont pas rentrer avant des lustres. Rentre avec moi.

– Tu penses vraiment que j'ai besoin d'être convaincu ? lui demanda Greg. Je te prendrais bien sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

Mycroft se détourna brusquement et ouvrit la porte de la voiture.

– Monte, » dit-il.

Greg se réveilla quand le téléphone sonna, momentanément désorienté. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, mais ce n'était pas une obscurité familière et un de ses bras était jeté par-dessus le corps de quelqu'un couché à côté de lui dans le lit. Un quelqu'un qui bougea, glissa, rampa à travers le matelas en direction du téléphone. Mycroft, se souvint Greg en expérimentant un moment endormi d'humiliation du fait qu'il avait apparemment dormi avec une main possessive et inutile sur Mycroft. Bon, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait changer à ça maintenant, pensa Greg. Il ferma les yeux et écouta Mycroft répondre au téléphone.

La conversation consista en des _oui_ brefs et crispés de la part de Mycroft puis, finalement, il roula hors du lit. Greg se demanda s'il le pensait toujours endormi. Il se demanda s'il devait prétendre que c'était le cas.

Mycroft disparut dans la pièce attenante alors que Greg considérait toujours la question, puis la question devint bientôt stérile parce qu'il tomba dans une somnolence de laquelle il s'éveilla brusquement quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Mycroft revint dans la chambre et Greg décida de ne pas faire semblant de dormir. La voix rauque et grave, il dit :

« Salut.

Mycroft se tourna vers lui. Il avait laissé la lumière allumée dans la pièce attenante pour que celle-ci diffuse dans la chambre, illuminant le fait que Mycroft avait revêtu tous les éléments de son costume sauf la veste. Il avança vers le lit, gardant sa voix basse.

– Tu devrais te rendormir.

– Bordel, j'ai envie de rien d'autre que de te froisser quand je te vois comme ça, l'informa Greg, ses yeux focalisés sur le nœud de sa cravate.

– Quoique j'applaudisse une telle envie, je ne puis l'encourager en cet instant.

En même temps qu'il parlait, cependant, Mycroft se pencha et planta un baiser rapide sur l'épaule de Greg.

– Travail ?

– Oui. Désolé.

– Je ne saurai jamais ce que tu occupes, comme poste ?

– Je n'en suis pas sûr, lui dit Mycroft, et Greg le crut, crut cette incertitude. Quand dois-tu retourner à Eton ?

– Eton ? répéta Greg, perdu le changement de sujet, surtout dans son état de demi-éveil. Pas avant la fin des vacances. Quand Sherlock y retourne.

– Reste ici avec moi, dit Mycroft.

Greg eut l'impression que sa tête tournoyait.

– Quoi ?

– Reste ici avec moi, jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Sherlock et John partent tôt le matin, tu ne tomberas jamais sur eux. Et j'aimerais vraiment si tu pouvais rester ici le plus longtemps possible.

– Je ne peux pas croire que tu me demandes ça au milieu de la nuit, comme ça.

– À quel autre moment aurais-je dû te le demander ?

– Je ne sais pas. Dans la journée. Quand j'étais réveillé.

Mycroft hésita, et même dans la lumière douce et la nature cotonneuse de son cerveau, Greg pouvait dire qu'il s'ébouriffait mentalement et réévaluait les données à sa disposition.

– Si tu préfères plutôt…

– La ferme. Je reste. Bien sûr que je reste. Rien que pour le moment où tu rentreras dans ce costume et où je pourrai te l'arracher.

– Merci, » dit Mycroft comme si quelque chose qui méritait sa gratitude venait de se passer.

Greg pensa que Mycroft était presque trop poli. Greg pensait aussi que Mycroft était presque trop bon quand il l'embrassait. C'était assez contrariant.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci de votre passage !**

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**

Nauss


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou tous !**

Désolée pour cette semaine de non publication, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir d'une impossibilité de poster pendant 10 jours... Mais nouzyrevoila !

MERCI, comme toujours, à tous pour vos petits mots. **Gabriellemoon** x3, **turner** (au passage, c'est une traduction, je le rappelle, la fanfic originale est en Anglais écrite par **earlgreytea68** qui a beaucoup d'autres histoires vraiment top, pour les anglolecteurs parmi vous), **mariloo46, Zo** (merci beaucoup à toi !), **Amaeliss, Almayen, Electre, Mana, Yataah, Lilith-Eve, Mimi, Clélia** et **Kyosuke**! Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés sur d'autres histoires, et je vous PROMETS de rattraper un jour le retard de réponse aux reviews qui s'allonge chaque jour un peu plus :P J'essaie, je vous jure x)

MERCI, évidemment, à mon **Elie,** bêta d'amour ! C'est grâce à elle que vous avez des chapitres sans fautes (ou presque, elles se cachent, les coquines...)

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Chapitre 28 **  
**

 **.**

Sherlock menait une expérience. John ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il avait demandé, mais le génie lui avait répondu dans ce qui semblait être du latin, ce qui arrivait souvent quand il ne voulait pas répondre à une question. John songeait qu'il devrait vraiment se mettre à apprendre le latin pour déjouer cette stratégie, un jour.

L'expérience en question impliquait que John porte deux sacs à dos plutôt lourds et que Sherlock, lui, ne porte rien du tout. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qui se passait… Il ne l'était jamais tout à fait, à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que, juste après avoir terminé ses exams blancs, ce qui avait été épuisant et éprouvant, il se retrouvait à présent à suivre Sherlock qui avait l'air de glisser loin devant lui à travers les entrelacs d'arbres qui bordaient Eton en se plaignant de sa lenteur.

« Dépêche-toi ! cria Sherlock, plusieurs arbres devant lui. Je veux commencer avant qu'il fasse nuit !

– Oh, bordel, je vais te tuer. Ça serait l'endroit parfait pour un meurtre, marmonna John avant d'ajouter, plus fort : Tu n'as pas pris de lampe de poche ?

– Bien sûr que j'en ai emporté une, répondit Sherlock avec un _Ne-pose-pas-de-questions-stupides_ sous-entendu dans son ton.

C'était vrai que le poids des sacs permettait de penser que Sherlock avait même empaqueté plusieurs plaques de marbre, juste au cas où.

– Pourquoi tu as choisi un endroit qui soit à des miles de l'école pour cette expérience ?

– On n'est pas à des miles de l'école, John. Ne sois pas bête.

– On a clairement marché plus d'un mile _._

– De la différence entre « un » et « plusieurs ».

– C'est sûr qu'un trajet ne paraît jamais trop long quand on est celui qui n'a rien à porter, rétorqua John et Sherlock s'arrêta brusquement de marcher pour se tourner vers lui.

– D'accord, dit Sherlock. Très bien. Tu veux qu'on commence ?

– Oui. John regarda alentour. Ils se tenaient dans une petite clairière qui ressemblait à n'importe quelle petite clairière. Ça te va, comme endroit ?

– Oui, ça va, lâcha Sherlock en agitant vaguement la main avant de la tendre vers un des sacs. C'est aussi bien qu'ailleurs.

John haussa les sourcils et regarda Sherlock fouiller dans le sac.

– On a marché jusque-là pour que tu trouves un endroit « aussi bien qu'ailleurs » ?

– Boussole, dit Sherlock en sortant l'objet avant de le tendre à John pour qu'il le regarde. De l'eau. Des biscuits volés dans le garde-manger du responsable de l'int…

– Sherlock, soupira John.

– Une couverture. Des allumettes. Un pistolet lance-fusée.

Les yeux de John s'élargirent.

– T'as trouvé ça où ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de répondre, tirant sur la fermeture éclair pour fermer le sac.

– Ce n'est même pas légal, si ? insista John.

– La loi, c'est ennuyeux, lui rappela Sherlock en lui tendant le sac, gardant l'autre à ses pieds.

John l'attrapa automatiquement.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois en faire ?

– Je veux que tu coures.

John regarda alentour, à nouveau.

– Que je coure où ?

– Peu importe. Ne me dis pas où. Je vais fermer les yeux et te donner deux minutes d'avance.

– On… joue à cache-cache ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

– J'apprends à suivre une piste en milieu non-urbain.

John lança un coup d'œil éloquent vers la couche de givre qui craquait sous leur pied et le voile de brume entre eux.

– En janvier ? Tu veux apprendre à faire ça en janvier ?

– Il va falloir que je sache le faire quelle que soit la saison mais, oui, on commence en janvier, puisque c'est le début de l'année, et je ne suis rien sinon logique.

– J'ai toujours pensé ça de toi, rétorqua sèchement John. Le sac-à-dos, c'est mon kit de survie, du coup ?

– Bien sûr. Dans le cas où tu te perdrais ou si tu avais un problème ou autre. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis sûr que je te trouverai presque tout de suite. Essaie de te montrer malin pour faire un peu durer le défi pour moi.

– Tu sais quoi ? commença John, exaspéré.

– Je sais tout, répondit Sherlock d'un ton égal en interrompant le coup de gueule pénible de John.

Ce dernier soupira parce que c'était globalement vrai et Sherlock savait probablement déjà ce que John s'apprêtait à dire, à savoir que tout ça était complètement fou, que Sherlock était complètement fou, et que lui-même était sûrement le plus fou de tous alors qu'il lançait le sac sur son épaule et disait, résigné :

– Ok. Mais ça a intérêt à ne pas durer trop longtemps et, quand on rentrera, t'iras me voler du chocolat quelque part.

– Quand on rentrera, j'ai prévu de te réchauffer d'une façon fort sympathique, c'est promis, dit Sherlock sur un ton totalement absent comme s'il savait que ce serait une bonne carotte pour que John fasse ce qu'il veut alors que ses propres considérations actuelles étaient définitivement tout sauf sexuelles.

John secoua la tête, plus envers lui-même que Sherlock, et commença à s'éloigner.

– Non, non, non, se plaignit Sherlock. Tu dois attendre que je ferme les yeux.

Ce que Sherlock fit, très théâtral, en comptant : _Un, deux…_

John reprit sa marche.

– Cours, au moins ! cria Sherlock avant de continuer : … sept, huit… »

John inspira profondément, ajusta son sac et courut.

* * *

John courut jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle et que l'envie de courir lui soit passée. Alors il s'arrêta et réfléchit. Sherlock serait certainement juste derrière lui, il était sûrement facile à suivre, vu qu'il avait couru sans faire attention dans la forêt… Il serait choqué que le génie mette plus de deux minutes à le rejoindre.

Alors il s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle et attendit que son ami apparaisse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit le chien. Un petit bulldog aux os saillants qui le regardait avec méfiance, à quelques arbres de là.

John lança un regard autour de lui, comme si le propriétaire du chien allait apparaître à son tour, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Le regard de John revint au chien qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer. Il lui dit, pour voir :

« Salut, toi.

Le chien pencha la tête sur le côté, puis secoua la queue.

John, encouragé, leva sa main gantée vers lui.

– Viens ici, chantonna-t-il.

Le chien bondit vers lui avec enthousiasme, ayant visiblement décidé que John était Un Ami. John s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau, retirant ses gants pour le gratter plus facilement derrière les oreilles. Il se retrouva presque immédiatement couvert d'un bonne quantité de bave de chien sans que ça ne le gêne franchement, parce que l'animal reniflait gaiement vers lui comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie que John arrive.

Le garçon était tombé amoureux de Sherlock progressivement, si lentement et insidieusement qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'une fois le processus achevé. John tomba amoureux du bulldog immédiatement, presque littéralement, d'une façon presque physiquement douloureuse. Tout avait été scellé par des quantités copieuses de baisers dégoulinants quand Sherlock arriva à eux.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'enquit Sherlock avec raideur.

– Un chien, répondit joyeusement John. Il a dû erré et finir par se perdre… C'est pour ça que t'es ici tout seul dans la forêt, mon beau ?

Le chien le regarda avec adoration, asséna à son visage un nouveau lapement, et John le repoussa en riant.

– Perdu ? renifla Sherlock. Ce chien est clairement errant. Pas de collier. Et regarde comme il est hirsute et maigre : on voit même ses côtes. Il essaie de vivre sur le terrain depuis un bon moment, et il s'y prend visiblement très mal.

– Un chien errant, répéta John. En plein hiver ? C'est horrible.

Il imagina le chien frissonnant sur le sol durci par le gel.

– Non, posa catégoriquement Sherlock, dans son dos.

– Quoi, _Non_? demanda John en se pliant en deux pour le regarder.

– Tu es en train de te convaincre qu'on doit ramener le chien avec nous. Ton syndrome de l'infirmier. On ne va pas garder ce chien.

– Mais… Tu n'as pas toujours voulu avoir un chien ? lui demanda John.

Une expression traversa le visage de Sherlock, que John ne parvint pas à interpréter.

– Non, mais toi si, visiblement, déclara le génie sur un ton soudain… résigné ?

– Bien sûr que oui ! lui confirma son ami. Les chiens, c'est génial. Et regarde celui-là. Il m'aime.

– John, tout le monde t'aime, rétorqua Sherlock en faisant sonner la chose comme si c'était là son défaut le plus irritant.

John regarda le chien qui lui rendit son regard avec des yeux tristes et suppliants. _Ne m'abandonne pas ici dans le froid, tu es mon humain préféré de tous les temps, tu ne peux pas me laisser_ _là_ _,_ voilà ce que disaient ces yeux. John voulait ce chien, férocement. Il se tourna vers Sherlock.

– Il va falloir qu'on le cache à tout le monde. Ça te plairait. Tu sais que ça te plairait.

– Arrête d'essayer de me convaincre, soupira Sherlock. C'est déjà fait. Tu peux le garder. On trouvera un moyen de le planquer dans la chambre.

John afficha un immense sourire triomphant, surpris de ne pas avoir rencontré plus de résistance. Sherlock devait secrètement vouloir la même chose que lui.

– T'aimes ce chien, toi aussi. Admets-le.

– Non, répondit Sherlock rapidement. Je t'aime toi, et tu veux ce foutu animal, et si je fais un scandale à cause de lui, tu seras triste et tu me regarderas avec ta petite tête triste, alors je préfère largement m'en tenir au chien. Allez, on y va maintenant, je croyais que le froid te gênait.

John se figea sur place, accroupi à côté de son nouveau compagnon, et leva les yeux vers Sherlock. Il se demanda s'il devait faire remarquer que Sherlock ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait jusque-là. S'il devait lui faire remarquer que lui-même ne l'avait jamais dit à Sherlock. Il savait que c'était la vérité, bien sûr, mais c'était autre chose d'entendre Sherlock le confirmer à voix haute, si tranquillement, comme tous ces autres faits qui jaillissaient toujours de sa bouche.

Il décida finalement de ne rien en dire. John songea qu'il le garderait juste dans ses souvenirs pour lui-même, caché, précieux et beau. Il se leva et embrassa Sherlock, vigoureusement, surprenant ce dernier.

– Merci, dit-il, et pas seulement pour le chien, quoique Sherlock suppose. On va baiser jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes de rien d'autre que mon prénom.

Le teint du garçon brun prit une plaisante nuance de rose pas entièrement imputable, songea John, à la fraîcheur ambiante.

– Pas devant le chien, » fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

* * *

Lestrade lui avait exposé l'énigme du manuscrit de Voynich mais Sherlock était beaucoup plus préoccupé par le défi de garder le chien secret. Ils avaient besoin, d'après John, d'enrôler les autres élèves de l'internat pour obtenir leur aide dans ce processus. Il pensait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de cacher le chien à tout le monde puisqu'il faudrait le promener et qu'il ferait du bruit. Ils avaient donc apparemment besoin d'alliés.

Sherlock n'avait jamais eu d'alliés dans sa vie et il pensait John bien naïf de croire qu'on pouvait faire confiance à tout le monde. Mais c'était son chien et il pensait aussi que c'était à John de décider ce qui était le mieux. Le garçon brun avait intérieurement admis qu'il avait hâte de déclarer _Je te l'avais bien dit_ quand un des autres élèves se dépêcherait d'aller prévenir le responsable de l'internat.

Sauf que personne ne le fit. Tous les autres garçons étaient enchantés par l'idée d'avoir une mascotte. Il lui fallait analyser cette nouvelle donnée. Sauf que Sherlock n'avait plus jamais le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit puisque défilaient en permanence dans la chambre de John des élèves qui demandaient l'autorisation d'emmener le chien dehors pour jouer à _Va chercher._ Sherlock détestait cette parade de visiteurs et passait le plus clair de son temps à bouder en silence sur le lit en fixant le mur de façon ininterrompue et en refusant de reconnaître l'existence de qui que ce soit. Si John n'avait été si pleinement heureux grâce à son stupide chien, Sherlock aurait trouvé tout cela absolument insupportable. Au lieu de ça, ce n'était que majoritairement insupportable, allégé par le seul fait du visage de John qui s'éclairait dès qu'il parlait au chien avec cette voix ridicule qu'il prenait pour s'adresser à lui et Sherlock considérait comme vraiment injuste qu'il soit si adorable, y compris quand il faisait ce genre choses bêtes à l'extrême. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, la situation l'aurait rendu fou et il aurait abandonné et battu en retraite vers sa chambre et sa solitude. Avec John, l'idée même de retraite était impensable.

Nouvelles données à évaluer. Mais dès qu'il essayait de le faire, quelqu'un toquait à leur porte, ou John rampait dans son nid à bouder et l'embrassait jusqu'à faire apparaître une courbe sur ses lèvres, et alors tout ça ne semblait plus vraiment important. Sherlock se sentit même mal quand le chien réussit un jour à avaler la mousse de sa dernière expérience. Il aurait dû être furieux, et avec tous les droits, mais John était tellement terrifié et nerveux qu'il était resté assis tout la nuit avec la tête du chien sur les genoux à se faire un sang d'encre qu'il soit en train d'en mourir, alors Sherlock s'était senti terriblement mal. Il devenait la personne la moins sensée qu'il connaissait. Et cette pensée aurait dû l'inquiéter un peu plus que ça.

John avait construit des liens d'amitié avec bien plus de personnes qu'un être humain n'en avait besoin et s'était mis à raconter les capacités de Sherlock à résoudre des mystères. Par conséquent, après quelques temps, les visiteurs ne venaient plus tant pour le chien que pour des services que le jeune génie pouvait leur rendre. Tous leurs petits problèmes étaient ennuyeux mais ils n'étaient cependant pas aussi ennuyeux que le manuscrits de Voynich parce qu'ils étaient réels, au moins, et il pouvait y jouer un vrai rôle. Les autres élèves étaient rarement aussi reconnaissants pour son aide que ne l'était John. Cela lui convenait, pourtant, puisque ce dernier continuait de le complimenter chaudement et que c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Tout cela signifiait que Sherlock, pour la première fois de sa vie à Eton, avait maintenant l'habitude d'entendre des gens toquer à sa porte. Enfin, à celle de John mais qui était aussi la sienne dans les faits, puisqu'il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il était allé dans sa chambre, ni de pourquoi. Il ne fut donc pas alarmé par un _toc-toc_ de plus, quoique irrité puisqu'il était présentement étendu sur le lit de John, occupé à penser, et il détestait quand le monde interrompait ce processus.

« Tu ne pourrais pas répondre ? demanda-t-il à John.

Quand le frappement persista, il prit conscience qu'il était seul dans la pièce. PD, songea-t-il. John allait toujours à ses PD. Ce n'était absolument pas pratique. Sherlock fronça les sourcils pour le plafond au-dessus du lit.

– Laissez-moi tranquille, lança-t-il à la porte parce que Sherlock n'interagissait avec aucune des personnes qui tapaient constamment à la porte, quand John n'était pas là.

– Tu devrais me laisser entrer, lui répondit la voix de Lestrade depuis l'autre côté.

Sherlock soupira profondément et leva les yeux au plafond avant de regarder le chien qui était couché juste à côté de lui, sa tête sur son ventre. Il l'avait dressé à faire plein de choses utiles. John avait l'air de trouver ça impressionnant ; Sherlock, lui, estimait que c'était nécessaire. Il ne fallut donc qu'un regard vers l'animal et ce dernier comprit que ce visiteur était de ceux signifiant qu'il devait se cacher sous le lit comme Sherlock le lui avait appris.

Sherlock attendit qu'il soit complètement hors de vue avant d'élever une voix résignée :

– D'accord, entrez.

Lestrade ouvrit la porte, entra d'un pas dans la pièce et ferma promptement derrière lui. Sherlock le regarda depuis le lit sans daigner se redresser en position assise.

– Tu réfléchis au manuscrit de Voynich ? lui demanda l'adulte.

– J'essaie. Mais c'est très dur de penser quand vous êtes dans la même pièce que moi.

– Je te demande juste parce que tu avais l'air assez préoccupé par des choses qui n'étaient pas le manuscrit, ces derniers temps, justifia Lestrade en s'appuyant contre le mur, bras croisés, et en le considérant. Et le contrat, c'était que tu pouvais sécher des cours contre l'étude indépendante avec moi. Ce que tu as l'air de négliger.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et revint à la contemplation du plafond, pas suffisamment intéressé par la question pour chercher une réponse.

– Une rumeur qui tourne dit que tu offres tes services comme « détective consultant ».

– Ce n'est pas vraiment moi, ce sont les autres qui viennent m'ennuyer pour ça, informa-t-il pour le plafond.

– Une autre rumeur dit que tu as un chien, reprit Lestrade d'un ton égal.

– Ne soyez pas absurde, répondit Sherlock avec légèreté. Comment je pourrais cacher un chien ici ? Avec la supervision tellement stricte de ce lycée ?

– Je pourrais toujours chercher dans ta chambre, lança Lestrade. Fouille pour drogue, ou quelque chose du genre.

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

Dans un sourire, Lestrade sortit une poignée de friandises pour chien en forme d'os de sa poche et les posa par terre.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils vers lui. Le bruissement d'un mouchard lui parvint de sous le lit et il fronça encore plus les sourcils.

– Pas bouger, ordonna-t-il, décidant qu'il préférait prétendre être un idiot qui disait des mots au hasard plutôt que le chien ne jaillisse dans une transe d'amour osseux.

Lestrade leva un sourcil et se pencha vers le sol pour remuer un des os.

– Viens ici, mon beau, dit-il, et le chien se précipita hors de sa cachette avant d'aller à l'os en ligne droite.

Sherlock émit un son de dégoût.

– Le concept de loyauté est mort, semble-t-il, se plaignit-il.

Le chien mâchouilla gaiement ses os et le regarda comme pour dire _Mais il avait à manger !_ Sherlock y fut insensible.

– John Watson garde donc un chien dans sa chambre, nota Lestrade sur le ton de la conversation. C'est un motif d'expulsion.

Sherlock s'assit immédiatement.

– Ne soyez pas ridicule. C'est très clairement mon chien. John n'a rien à voir avec ça. John ne dort même plus dans cette pièce. Je le fais dormir dans ma chambre. Il n'y a aucune raison que lui soit renvoyé.

– Et tu estimes que la loyauté n'existe plus, commenta Lestrade, pince-sans-rire, en s'asseyant au sol pour caresser le chien. Détends-toi. Personne ne sera exclu. Comment il s'appelle ?

– Gladstone, répondit Sherlock.

– Comme le Premier ministre ?

– John apprenait des trucs sur lui en Histoire, apparemment, et il voulait lui trouver un nom qui m'apprenne quelque chose. Il ne savait pas, ironiquement, que le deuxième prénom de Mycroft, c'est Gladstone, ce qui en fait donc un nom parfait pour un chien. Et je suis déjà au courant pour le Premier ministre, grâce à ceci.

– Le deuxième prénom de Mycroft, c'est Gladstone ?

– Il ne vous l'a pas encore dit ?

– Je croyais que tu voulais ignorer qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre ton frère et moi.

– Je veux définitivement ignorer ça.

– Alors arrête de parler de lui et parle-moi de Gladstone le bulldog à la place. Vous ne pouvez pas garder un chien dans votre chambre comme ça, Sherlock.

– Pourquoi pas ? Ça fait déjà des semaines qu'on le fait. Il ne cause aucun problème.

– C'est contre les règles.

– Les règles, c'est ennuyeux.

– Je sais que c'est ce que tu penses mais, malheureusement, il faut les respecter jusqu'au jour béni où tu seras promu président suprême de l'univers. Et alors tu verras que la première chose que tu feras, c'est créer tes propres règles.

– Est-ce censé être un genre d'argument profond et philosophique ?

– Non, c'est censé être mon moyen de te dire que vous ne pouvez pas garder le chien.

– On doit garder le chien, Lestrade. Vous ne comprenez pas. John aime ce chien. Il est complètement irrationnel à propos de ce chien. Ça va le briser si vous le lui enlevez.

– Il t'aura toujours, toi.

Sherlock fronça le nez. Il était fatigué de parler avec des idiots.

– Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça ?

– C'est sûr et certain que John t'aime plus qu'il n'aime ce chien.

Sherlock avait déjà sa réplique suivante sur le bout de la langue mais les mots de Lestrade, inattendus, lui imposèrent une pause et de revenir sur sa propre réponse. Il retourna dans sa tête ce que le tuteur venait de déclarer et il ne voulait pas poser la question, il ne voulait pas de la vulnérabilité qui transparaîtrait en le faisant, mais il ne put s'en empêcher :

– John ne… si ?

Sherlock ne pouvait y croire. Il essaya d'imaginer les mots _Je t'aime_ adressés directement à lui. Il en était incapable, c'était inconcevable. Nouvelle donnée. Encore et toujours plus de nouvelles données, dès que ça concernait John.

Lestrade le regarda, ses yeux foncés perçants et pénétrants, et Sherlock se sentit rosir, certain qu'il en avait laissé trop paraître. Il s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge :

– Peu importe. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas prendre le chien. Je l'ai dressé à attaquer à la jugulaire ceux qui essaieraient de le voler.

– Si c'était vrai, je devrais définitivement le prendre.

Cette formulation laissa entrevoir à Sherlock une petite ouverture et il essaya de s'y faufiler. Lestrade appréciait clairement les chiens et Lestrade appréciait tout aussi clairement John. Il était l'heure d'utiliser cela à son avantage.

– John a toujours voulu avoir un chien mais ses parents sont inutiles et à la place, le Destin est intervenu et lui a donné Gladstone. Il ne faut pas contrarier le Destin.

Lestrade explosa de rire.

– Tu ne crois pas au Destin, s'exclama-t-il entre deux rire.

– J'y crois plus que je ne crois aux règles d'Eton, rétorqua Sherlock.

– Je suis sûr que tu t'es demandé s'il valait mieux me parler de Destin ou d'une intervention divine.

Sherlock ignora la remarque parce qu'elle était juste.

– Et si je vous aidais à propos de Mycroft ?

– Tout se passe très bien avec Mycroft. Et, non, on ne parlera pas de ça.

– Mais John, insista Sherlock, essayant de jouer cet atout aussi puissamment qu'il le pouvait. Vous aimez John. Vous le connaissez. Il serait tellement triste et comment vous et moi pourrions résister à sa tête toute triste ?

Lestrade resta silencieux un long moment.

– C'est le premier argument sensé que tu sors, conclut-il finalement.

Gladstone bavait gaiement sur les genoux de Lestrade. Sherlock décida de tenter de porter le coup de grâce.

– Nous sommes d'accord, donc.

Le responsable leva les yeux vers lui en grattant le chien derrière les oreilles.

– D'accord ? répéta-t-il.

– Oui. Afin d'éviter à John d'être triste, nous gardons le chien.

Lestrade eut l'air amusé.

– On n'est certainement pas tombés d'accord sur ça. Est-ce que tu es conscient du favoritisme que j'ai déjà exprimé pour toi ? Maintenant tu veux que je couvre un chien pour toi, en plus ?

– Favoritisme ? renifla Sherlock, offensé. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez fait preuve de favoritisme. Vous avez simplement un bon jugement, ce qui est si rare par ici que personne ne sait que c'en est.

– Sherlock, soupira Lestrade.

– Et puis, même si c'était du favoritisme, c'est certainement ce que je mérite étant donné que vous couchez avec mon frère.

– Oh, pardon, on discute de nos vies sexuelles ensemble, maintenant ? demanda Lestrade avec légèreté. Comment John se débrouille ?

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir.

– Bien ce qu'il me semblait, déclara l'adulte, hautement satisfait de s'être fait comprendre.

L'adolescent le considéra et passa à la tactique suivante.

– S'il vous plaît, geignit-il.

– S'il vous plaît ? répéta Lestrade, son amusement semblant encore accentué.

– Oui. S'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas normalement ce qui fait que des gens font ce que d'autres gens demandent ? exigea de savoir Sherlock avec impatience.

– Pas toujours, fit remarquer son vis-à-vis.

– John aime ce chien, rétorqua Sherlock. Il l'aime. En mettant de côté ce qu'il ressent ou ne ressent pas pour moi, quoi que ça puisse être, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il aime ce chien. Je ne vous laisserai pas le lui enlever. Alors dites-moi le prix pour qu'il reste.

Lestrade s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui et l'observa minutieusement.

– Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai une somme en livres en tête ?

– Je ne compte pas perdre de l'énergie à imaginer les choses creuses qui pourraient vous passer par la tête.

– Tu aimes ce chien, non ?

– Je tolère le chien. Il est à John et c'est ce qu'il restera.

– Tu le _tolères_ , répéta Lestrade en souriant. Ne prétends pas que tu n'es pas amoureux de ce chien, toi aussi. Plus amoureux de John, mais quand même un peu amoureux de Gladstone ici présent.

– En quoi cela joue-t-il ? Tout ce qui compte, c'est que John est en tête en ce qui concerne les cadeaux et je ne vois pas d'autres façons d'arranger ça que de faire en sorte que le chien reste.

Lestrade resta silencieux une seconde.

– Tu ne devrais pas compter les points comme ça. Les relations, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

– Si je voulais des conseils concernant les relations de votre part, je vous demanderais. Telle qu'est la situation, je trouverais vos conseils douteux, au mieux, étant donné que vous êtes en ce moment en couple avec mon frère.

Lestrade le considéra un moment, puis se leva, délogeant Gladstone de ses genoux et essayant en vain d'essuyer la bave de ses vêtements.

– Je ne suis jamais venu ici, lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Gladstone geignit un peu en regardant la porte close puis Sherlock, comme s'il était triste du départ de l'adulte.

– Oh, arrête ça, grogna Sherlock. On n'aime pas avoir Lestrade dans cette pièce. Ne va pas commencer à t'attacher aussi ridiculement à lui. Tu es aussi désespérant que John, à aimer tout le monde tout le temps. »

Gladstone sauta sur le lit pour s'installer auprès de Sherlock.

– Et puis tu n'es pas censé monter sur le lit, lui rappela le garçon.

Gladstone posa la tête sur les cuisses de Sherlock avec l'air d'être très à l'aise sur les couvertures.

– John ne doit pas savoir que je t'ai laissé venir sur le lit, soupira le garçon. Tu sais que c'est moi qui ai dit que tu ne devrais pas y être et je vais perdre toute crédibilité s'il se rend compte que je te laisse faire quand même.

Gladstone n'eut pas l'air de se sentir concerné par ce problème.

Soudain, John ouvrit brutalement la porte, éliminant toute possibilité à Sherlock de s'en sortir sur la question de Gladstone et du lit. Le chien glissa des couvertures en voyant John pour aller crapahuter joyeusement autour de lui. John, légèrement essoufflé, ferma la porte derrière lui, caressant Gladstone distraitement sur la tête et regarda la pièce autour de lui.

– Où est Lestrade ?

– Pas ici, apparemment, répondit Sherlock en tentant de prendre un air nonchalant et espérant que John n'ait pas vu que le chien était à côté de lui quelques secondes plus tôt. John ne remarquait pas grand-chose, de manière générale. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait aussi le cas ici.

– Mais il est venu ? Emerson s'est débrouillé pour me faire passer un mot en PD pour dire que Lestrade était là.

Sherlock se rappela du responsable disant _Je ne suis jamais venu ici_ et décida que, peut-être, dans l'intérêt de Lestrade qui acceptait apparemment de détourner les yeux sur la question du chien, il méritait d'avoir sa requête exaucée.

– Si Lestrade était venu, tu crois que Gladstone serait toujours là ?

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un mensonge, songea Sherlock. Juste un moyen de mener John à la conclusion qu'il devait atteindre.

– Dans ce cas, je viens d'inventer une excuse pour sortir d'PD et me précipiter ici pour rien ? demande John après un moment.

– Eh bien…

Sherlock roula hors du lit et accula John contre la porte fermée. Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire.

– Je ne dirais pas « pour rien ».

Il l'embrassa. Sherlock n'initiait presque jamais les baisers. La plupart du temps parce que John initiait beaucoup de baisers mais aussi, en partie, parce qu'un bout de lui avait peur que John le considère durement et le repousse en disant _Vraiment ? On n'est pas un peu ennuyés par tout ça ?_ Mais John l'embrassait en retour en cet instant, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches, dégageant sa chemise tout en l'inclinant comme il fallait et Sherlock voulait lui demander, voulait lui dire _Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_ Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à lui poser la question. Il se le demandait constamment, au milieu de la nuit quand John dormait à ses côtés, ou quand il était en cours et que Sherlock n'avait rien d'autre sur lequel réfléchir ; quand John se comportait en John et que Sherlock le regardait être John et pensait qu'il l'aimait si violemment, son cœur tonnant de cette adrénaline. Il ne pouvait concevoir que John ressentait la même chose pour lui, il ne pouvait imaginer que quelqu'un puisse ressentir le crescendo tempétueux d'adoration qu'il ressentait pour John, et encore moins que John puisse le ressentir pour lui. Lestrade avait dit ça si tranquillement, comme si ce n'était pas un miracle au même titre que la découverte de la réaction de Belousiv-Zhabotinsky. _Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_ Sherlock voulait demander mais tant qu'il ne le faisait pas, il existait toujours la possibilité qu'un _oui_ le surprenne. Et Sherlock pouvait imaginer ça, tellement parfait que c'en serait douloureux.

– Sherlock, dit John.

Les prémisses d'une conversation, pas un gémissement de plaisir. John tourna la tête, esquivant les lèvres de Sherlock qui tentaient de capturer les siennes, alors le génie se contenta de la ligne de sa mâchoire et ne prit pas la peine de répondre parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir une conversation maintenant.

– Est-ce que tu parlais au chien, quand je suis arrivé ?

Sherlock s'interrompit momentanément puis répondit :

– Ne sois pas ridicule, pourquoi je parlerais à un chien ?

Il ferma les dents autour du lobe de John et tira un peu, sans merci, pour lui faire perdre son train de pensée. Son amant commença à grogner mais mordit en retour, une contre-attaque nette face à sa stratégie.

– Avant de me rencontrer, tu parlais à un crâne. Mais bref, tu aimes ce chien.

– Je n'aime pas ce chien. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je m'en débarrasserais.

Sherlock, brutalement et sans véritable préambule, déboutonna le pantalon de John et infiltra une main sous son caleçon parce que John avait vraiment besoin qu'on le distraie.

– Menteur, haleta John, ses yeux papillonnant jusqu'à se fermer et il laissa sa tête reposer contre la porte derrière lui. Tu l'as laissé monter sur le lit avec toi.

– Tais-toi, ordonna Sherlock en essayant de l'embrasser.

John se pencha et retira les mains de Sherlock de son sous-vêtement pour se tortiller hors de son emprise contre la porte. L'adolescent brun se sentit gêné, le temps d'une seconde, et se prépara à être réprimandé. Mais John se laissa tomber sur le lit en l'attirant à sa suite, alors Sherlock ne put plus rien penser d'autre que _amour amour amour amour amour_ _,_ combien il aimait John, et combien peut-être John l'aimait aussi en retour, au moins un peu, quand le garçon blond lui répondit :

– Fais-moi taire. »

Alors Sherlock le fit.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Des bisous à tous ! Et à lundi pour la suite :D**

Nauss


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou tous !**

 **En raison d'un ignominieux manque de temps et d'internet, je me contente de vous remercier du fond du coeur pour vos reviews, encore et toujours plus.**

 **MERCI à mon Elie magique. Je t'adore, petit lapin blanc !**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Chapitre 29

.

« Mr Holmes, pourriez-vous venir un instant ?

À travers le chaos général du reste des élèves qui rassemblaient leurs affaires, Sherlock fronça les sourcils à l'intention Greg, comme s'il était l'être humain le plus gênant qu'il ait eu l'infortune de rencontrer. Greg savait que c'était le titre remporté par n'importe quel être humain qui avait un jour eu l'audace de lui parler (excepté John), aussi l'enseignant ne le prit-il pas personnellement. Il le regarda rassembler ses affaires aussi lentement que possible et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'avant de la classe. John hésitait, près de sa table, clairement incertain sur la marche à suivre, et Greg lui fit signe de partir sur un :

– Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, c'est promis.

Sherlock se renfrogna plus encore quand John quitta la pièce. Greg se percha sur son bureau et déclara :

– Fais pas cette tête, j'essaie de vous aider, là.

L'adolescent prit un air profondément sceptique quant à la capacité de l'homme à leur apporter la moindre assistance mais s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de bouder.

– J'ai l'impression que tu as un problème, s'avança Greg.

– Un problème sur lequel quelqu'un comme vous pourrait m'aider ? demanda Sherlock, ajoutant l'offense au scepticisme dans son regard.

– Oui. Tu rentres chez toi pour le week-end de relâche, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vous savez bien que oui, répondit le garçon d'une voix belliqueuse.

– John rentre aussi chez lui ?

– Oui, confirma Sherlock en croisant les bras. Il se montre particulièrement obstiné à ce propos.

– Qui va s'occuper de Gladstone ?

– Nous sommes en plein débat à ce propos, répondit Sherlock en choisissant prudemment ses mots.

– Ouais, j'imagine, acquiesça Greg, amusé. Je m'occuperai de lui pour vous.

Sherlock cligna des paupières avec une surprise manifeste.

– Vous feriez ça ?

– Oui. Invente une histoire à raconter à John, je préférerais qu'il n'y ait que toi et moi qui sachions que j'ai eu vent de l'existence de ce chien. Mais je m'occuperai de lui pour vous.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Sherlock, ses yeux s'étrécissant.

– Aucune idée, vraiment, lui répondit Gregory avec honnêteté. Je suis apparemment devenu fou.

Sherlock sembla considérer que sa folie était un argument qui faisait parfaitement sens.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ?

– Rien, Sherlock, grogna l'enseignant en réprimant un soupir de frustration. Je ne veux rien. T'as trouvé où cette idée qu'une personne qui fait preuve de gentillesse attend forcément quelque chose en retour ? Je n'ai jamais vu ton frère te refuser quoi que ce soit.

– Mycroft ne fait jamais rien sans en attendre quelque chose en retour, renifla le garçon brun. Jamais. J'ai eu toute mon existence pour apprendre à gérer la vie avec lui et je suis infiniment plus intelligent que vous. Vous ne devriez pas remettre en question mon point de vue à ce propos.

Greg soupira et décida de ne pas se battre parce que Sherlock n'arriverait jamais à entendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans le vrai. Parfois, ce que Mycroft attendait en retour d'une action correspondait à ce que n'importe qui attendrait dans le même cas : être aimé et apprécié. Et Sherlock ne penserait jamais à cela.

– Je passerai par votre chambre pour voir si Gladstone va bien, pour le sortir et m'assurer qu'il a à boire et à manger.

– Vous devrez être prudent. Il ne doit pas être découvert par votre faute.

– Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais ?

– Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Il faudra aussi être gentil avec lui. Il est très sensible et se laisse facilement offenser. C'est irritant.

Greg rit. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

– Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de ce chien. Je pensais que c'était juste pour que John soit content.

– Je me fiche du chien.

– Tu viens juste de me décrire sa personnalité.

– Il faudrait que je sois très bête pour ne pas avoir compris sa personnalité et je ne suis définitivement pas bête du tout. »

Parfois, Greg pensait qu'être capable de passer tant de temps avec Sherlock faisait de John un saint sans faille, et d'autres fois, il comprenait ce que John voyait assurément en son ami. Il y avait quelque chose chez le génie qui récompensait la patience, qui donnait l'impression que ce laborieux travail laissait entrevoir un soupçon d'une personne remarquable que le reste du monde ne connaîtrait jamais. Il pensait la même chose de Mycroft et se sentait parfois comme la seule personne qui pouvait regarder l'aîné des Holmes en étant autorisé à voir de lui ce que Mycroft lui laissait voir. C'était enivrant et addictif. Un jour, quand John Watson serait plus vieux, il l'emmènerait boire une pinte pour compatir avec lui d'être amoureux d'un Holmes.

C'est ainsi qu'il réalisa qu'il imaginait ces deux relations comme permanentes et sans fin programmée. Il repensa à Sherlock, totalement choqué par l'idée que John l'aime alors que rien n'était plus clair pour Greg. Il se demanda si le visage de Mycroft prendrait la même expression si Greg lui confirmait son propre amour. Il se demanda comment s'accentuerait cette expression s'il lui affirmait que bien qu'ils se fréquentent depuis peu de temps, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer sa vie sans lui, même s'il n'était souvent qu'une voix chaude et amusée à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Est-ce que John ressentait la même chose pour Sherlock ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à Sherlock après Eton, après les études, est-ce qu'il les imaginait ensemble dans un futur indéterminé ? Et est-ce que chacun des Holmes le faisait ?

* * *

Sherlock n'en pouvait plus d'ennui. Les vacances étaient ce qu'il existait de plus ennuyeux au monde entier, à travers le temps et les âges depuis toujours, toujours, toujours. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que John l'avait abandonné à une telle monotonie. Il ne parvenait à croire que Mycroft et Mrs Hudson semblent insensibles au caractère ennuyeux de tout. Comment pouvaient-ils continuer à exister calmement dans tant de néant ?

Mrs Hudson lui avait dit de « lire un peu plus sur les moutons », ce qui était le projet dans lequel il s'était le plus plongé la dernière fois qu'il était rentré, mais Sherlock en avait marre des moutons. Il ne pouvait pas résoudre le Meurtre de Three Mills et c'était frustrant et irritant et il ne voulait pas en parler. Mais, parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il flâna autour de la maison à travers les prés pour examiner les caprinés. Ce n'était pas des mouflons arméniens, mais il ne pouvait rien trouver de mieux.

C'était une stupide perte de temps. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir concernant les moutons locaux et rien de tout ça n'allait expliquer comment du sang de mouflon s'était retrouvé aux studios Three Mills. Sherlock parvint à soudoyer une cigarette à un des stupides hooligans qu'Angelo avait comme amis et qu'il avait rencontré dans un champ – ça avait été beaucoup trop simple puisque tous les amis d'Angelo avaient l'air de penser qu'il avait rendu un grand service au garçon ou quelque chose comme ça – et il la fuma en un acte de pure rébellion pleine de fureur. Il était catégorique : John devait se rendre compte qu'abandonner Sherlock comme ça avait pour conséquences qu'il commettrait des actes tels que fumer. Sauf qu'il découvrit qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment fumer, que la cigarette le faisait tousser d'une façon désagréable et il se sentit comme un idiot. Et puis pour ne rien arranger, il se mit à pleuvoir, alors il piétina jusqu'à la maison dans l'orage et y arriva complètement trempé et misérable, blâmant John pour tous ces désagréments.

John était dans la chambre quand Sherlock revint à Eton le dimanche, se bagarrant affectueusement avec Gladstone par terre. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

« Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? demanda-t-il tranquillement, comme si ça n'avait pas été les deux jours les plus atrocement pénibles qui aient jamais existé.

– C'était horrible.

– Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda John en se mettant assis, le regard inquiet.

– Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, justement.

Sherlock se tortilla hors de son manteau et le jeta sur le bureau avant de se laisser choir en arrière sur le lit.

Le matelas s'enfonça alors que John y rampait pour le rejoindre.

– Arrête ça, le réprimanda sévèrement Sherlock. Tout est de ta faute. Je suis très en colère contre toi.

John l'ignora, le couvrant de son corps en infiltrant une jambe entre les siennes.

– Personne d'autre ne s'est fait assassiner ? Les gens ont des manières déplorables.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu croire que c'était une bonne idée de m'abandonner pendant deux jours. Je ne vais plus jamais accepter que tu me laisses à nouveau. Si tu rates des trucs importants parce que tu m'auras abandonné, ne me demande pas de te les expliquer après coup quand tu seras de retour parce que je ne te donnerai plus jamais la permission de me laisser, alors je refuserai de voir que tu le feras encore.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Le sourire de John était immense. Immense. Comme s'il trouvait tout cela amusant. Comme si… Comme s'il pensait qu'on pouvait trouver Sherlock hilarant. Et adorable. Qu'on pouvait l'aimer.

Le garçon brun le regardait d'en-dessous, observait le fébrile rayon du soleil d'hiver qui s'accrochait à l'or de ses cheveux en pagaille, voyait la façon dont ses lèvres se courbaient vers lui, fixa l'éclat de ses yeux bleu foncé. Son cœur battait lourdement pour lui, plus lourd que ne l'était le poids de John à moitié vautré sur lui. _Je t'aime_ songeait Sherlock. _Et tu ne comprends pas combien je suis sincère. Je boude et n'importe qui d'autre s'en vexerait et râlerait, et tu me regardes comme si j'étais fantastique, et tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter. Je ne peux pas rapprendre à vivre sans toi. Pas maintenant que j'ai appris à vivre avec toi._

L'amusement glissait lentement du visage de John.

– Sherlock, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur lui, la tête penchée de façon interrogative. Tu es vraiment fâché ?

Sherlock ferma les yeux, soudain inquiet que le tourbillon de ses émotions y soit visible, que même John soit capable de tout lire. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça, pas prêt à l'admettre. Il avait besoin que John reste avec lui. Ces deux derniers jours en étaient la preuve ultime. Il secoua la tête, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux trop longs sur la nuque de John.

– Embrasse-moi, dit-il. Embrasse-moi jusqu'à m'empêcher de penser.

– Tout va bien ?

– S'il te plaît, répondit Sherlock en serrant ses paupières encore plus fort. Tu veux bien ?

Il ne le fit pas. John était tellement agaçant quand il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui disait de faire. À la place, il caressa doucement les pommettes de Sherlock, puis plus haut, repoussant la frange de son front.

– Sherlock, regarde-moi. Sherlock, insista-t-il quand le génie refusa de s'exécuter.

Ce dernier soupira et ouvrit les yeux. John l'étudia avec une intensité étrange dans son expression.

– Je ne te quitterai pas, finit-il par affirmer. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je vais te rouler des pelles tous les jours à t'en faire oublier tout le reste, juste pour te sortir cette idée de la tête. Tu m'entends ? Tu comprends ? Tu m'as manqué aussi. Et je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Dis-moi que tu me crois.

Sherlock déglutit bruyamment. Même s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la vérité, il déclara :

– Je te crois.

– « Je te crois, John ». Dis « Je te crois, John ».

– Je te crois, John.

– Dis « Tu es incroyablement beau ».

– John, grogna Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

– « Et étonnamment intelligent ».

– Oh mon Dieu, soupira le garçon brun.

– « … et t'avoir fait de moi la personne la plus chanceuse au monde, John Watson ».

– T'avoir fait de moi la personne la plus chanceuse au monde, John Watson, répéta Sherlock, sincère dans chaque mot qu'il prononça.

John se figea, le regard incertain, visiblement pas préparé à ce que le garçon brun répète après lui.

– Tu vas m'embrasser, maintenant ? » exigea Sherlock avec impatience.

John hocha la tête sans un mot, se pencha et pressa sa bouche contre celle de Sherlock. Ce dernier soupira et l'attira contre lui, et la langue de son amant balaya l'intérieur de sa bouche, se frotta à la sienne, et ses mains tiraient déjà sur la boucle de sa ceinture pour la défaire, et Sherlock se délecta de ne pas s'ennuyer le moins du monde.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**

 **Bises à tous, et à la semaine prochaine !**

Nauss


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello tous !**

Merci infiniment à **Mana, Luma-az, Almayen, mariloo46, admamu** et **Mimi** pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

Un autre immense merci à ma bêta d'amour **Elie** , qui prend sur son temps pour corriger ces chapitres !

Et bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Chapitre 30

.

Mercredi, Sherlock était en plein examen au microscope des bactéries présentes dans la salive de Gladstone quand il déglutit et que cela lui fit mal. Une contraction brûlante et étrange dans sa gorge. Et plus il avalait, plus ça empirait. Il commença à expérimenter : sa gorge semblait aller mieux s'il buvait de l'eau froide. Encore mieux s'il buvait une tasse de thé. C'était pire, par contre, au contact de sa propre salive. Peut-être sa salive était-elle à l'origine du problème. Sherlock en prit un échantillon et le glissa sous le microscope pour l'étudier. Il fit une longue liste de raisons possibles pour que sa gorge le gêne ainsi.

 _Pharyngite_

– _Sécheresse de la gorge – causée par le tabagisme dans certains cas – ne semble pas être la cause puisque l'hydratation régulière n'améliore pas la situation  
– Présence de mycose par Candida  
– Cancer de la gorge  
– Sinusite chronique ou allergique  
– Angine – Inflammation des cordes vocales  
– Exposition à la pollution et/ou à la moisissure_

Sherlock observait sa liste, les sourcils froncés, quand John revint de ses PD. Il lui parlait mais Sherlock ne l'écouta pas vraiment parce qu'il essayait de déterminer les probabilités d'une mononucléose infectieuse. Si c'était ça, il devrait probablement en informer son petit ami puisqu'il avait été exposé à la chose.

« Il se pourrait que j'aie une mononucléose infectieuse, déclara-t-il en tournant sur sa chaise et en coupant John au milieu de ce qu'il disait, quoi que ça puisse être.

John le fixa. Il était en train d'enlever son uniforme pour se changer et Sherlock tenta de se rappeler s'il avait un rassemblement sportif ou une réunion de club ou quelque chose de prévu ce soir. John passait son temps à aller à des endroits.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

– J'ai mal à la gorge. Je pense que la mononucléose n'est pas vraiment probable, mais j'ai pensé nécessaire de t'avertir.

– Tu as mal à la gorge et tu sautes immédiatement à la conclusion que c'est la mononucléose ? s'informa John en levant un sourcil.

Sherlock se hérissa en montrant sa liste :

– Bien sur que je n'ai pas sauté à une conclusion, quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne saute jamais à aucune conclusion, John. Je suis en plein processus déductif quant aux causes de mon mal de gorge.

John lui prit la feuille des mains et ses sourcils se rejoignirent alors qu'il lisait.

– Tu n'as pas un cancer de la gorge. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec une mycose par Candida : c'est associé à des traitements par chimiothérapie.

– Je me contentais d'examiner toutes les possibilités, se défendit Sherlock, la mine boudeuse.

L'adolescent blond lui rendit la liste et posa nonchalamment sa main sur son front.

– Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu dois juste avoir un rhume.

– Je n'attrape pas de rhume, fit remarquer Sherlock, offensé.

– Tout le monde attrape un rhume de temps en temps.

– Pas moi. Je ne le permets pas.

– Oh, alors c'est comme ça que ça marche ? Merci de me l'apprendre. Je vais oublier l'idée de devenir médecin et juste devenir coach de santé à la place.

John s'assit sur le lit pour lacer ses baskets et caresser Gladstone en même temps, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était efficace ni dans l'une ni dans l'autre de ces activités.

– Les gens ordinaires attrapent des rhumes, fit remarquer Sherlock. Je n'ai jamais eu de rhume depuis que je suis petit.

– Je pense que tu en as un en ce moment même. Soit tu as le rhume, soit tu es sur le point de mourir subitement d'une étrange infection de l'ouest de l'Inde à cause d'une de tes expériences sur tes mousses ridicules. Si c'est le cas, c'était sympa de te connaître. J'essaierai de garder un temps de deuil raisonnable avant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Sherlock se renfrogna en regardant John quand ce dernier se leva et attrapa son sweat-shirt.

– Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu prennes tout ça vraiment au sérieux.

– Je suis très sérieux. Fais quelques gargarismes au sel et à l'eau chaude et tu te sentiras mieux.

Il passa le vêtement chaud, ébouriffant ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

– Des gargarismes, répéta Sherlock, surpris.

– Ça veut dire…

– Je sais ce que ça veut dire, merci.

– Parfait. Fais-le. Je reviens plus tard.

– Tu sors ? geignit Sherlock. Je suis gravement malade et tu sors ?

– Tu n'es pas gravement malade. Tu as le rhume, je te le promets. Fais la sieste. Je vais courir avec les mecs du rugby.

– Tes manières de soignants sont franchement à déplorer, l'informa sévèrement Sherlock. J'espère être mort quand tu reviendras.

– Arrête ça, ordonna John en caressant sa tempe d'un baiser absent. Gladstone, si Sherlock arrête de respirer, tu viens me chercher, mon beau, dit-il au chien en s'accroupissant pour lui donner un baiser tout aussi absent.

Gladstone, la langue pendante, remua son moignon de queue avec enthousiasme.

– Tu me laisses avec un bulldog comme infirmier, commenta Sherlock, morose.

– Tu n'as pas besoin d'un infirmier. Tu as le rhume. Sauf si tu veux voir l'infirmière scolaire pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense.

– L'infirmière ? répéta Sherlock, plein d'incrédulité. Elle est encore plus stupide sur ces choses-là que toi.

– Tu me manqueras tellement si tu meurs d'un mal de gorge avant que je rentre de mon jogging, déclara John avant de sortir de la pièce avec un signe de la main joyeux, totalement inapproprié à la gravité de la situation.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

Gladstone s'approcha de lui, posa la tête sur ses genoux et leva les yeux vers lui.

– La ferme, » lui intima Sherlock avant de tousser.

* * *

Le jeudi, quand John sortit de cours, il s'arrêta à la bibliothèque, amassa autant de livres qu'il pouvait en porter et y ajouta, pour le plaisir d'innover, le journal du jour. Il transporta le tout dans sa chambre où il trouva Sherlock endormi dans son lit, blotti sous les couvertures autour de la forme de Gladstone qui leva la tête et remua la queue à la vue de John.

« Ne le réveille pas, chuchota John au chien en déposant la pile de lectures futures au sol. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il alla chercher du thé et le ramena dans la chambre. Sherlock dormait toujours profondément et ronflait bruyamment à travers ce qui semblait être un nez sévèrement bouché.

John posa le thé sur la table de nuit et se demanda s'il devait réveiller Sherlock pour qu'il en profite tant qu'il était chaud. Il décida que non. Sherlock ne dormait pas assez de manière générale. Il avait un rhume, il devait donc se reposer. John débarrassa le sol pour se faire une place parmi les détritus de Sherlockerie qui traînaient toujours et, assis par terre, se mit à ses devoirs de maths avec rigueur jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour s'efface.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il alla souper et ramena, comme d'habitude, de la nourriture pour Sherlock. Et une autre tasse de thé. Le malade dormait toujours, mais il ne ronflait plus. C'était le cas de Gladstone, à présent. John vira la tasse précédente pour faire de la place pour la nouvelle et pour la nourriture, puis se pencha pour poser la main sur le front de Sherlock.

Ce dernier bougea immédiatement, se tournant vers le contact sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

« John, dit-il d'une voix sèche et enrouée avant de tousser.

– Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura l'adolescent blond. Mais bonne nouvelle : tu n'as pas de fièvre.

– Bien sûr que je n'ai pas de fièvre, renifla très pathétiquement Sherlock. Je vais bien.

– Ah bon ? J'ai l'impression que ta mononucléose a migré dans tes cavités nasales.

– Si ma rate explose, mes derniers mots seront « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Viens au lit, dit-il en attrapant et attirant John, à la limite du geignement.

– C'est pas encore l'heure.

Sherlock bâilla et renifla et toussa et éternua et répéta, en le tirant une nouvelle fois :

– Viens au lit.

Vu comme il était faible, John suspectait qu'il n'était qu'à peine éveillé. Il s'exécuta malgré tout parce que sa place favorite restait celle tout contre Sherlock, même un Sherlock plein de miasmes. Ce dernier s'empressa de le coller comme une sangsue en émettant un son de plaisir si pur que John comprit pourquoi il ne résistait jamais à laisser son petit ami le serrer comme ça.

– Tu essaies de me rendre malade, l'accusa-t-il sans colère, posant un baiser léger sur le haut de sa tête.

– C'est faux, nia Sherlock, approximatif dans son articulation. Je ne suis pas malade.

John l'ignora et poussa Gladstone. Il aurait bien voulu que le chien se décide à descendre du lit. Ce dernier ronfla un peu plus fort.

– Le chien prend toute la place.

– Le chien n'est pas censé être sur le lit, marmonna Sherlock.

– Tu le laisses tout le temps monter sur le lit.

– Non, c'est faux.

– Menteur. Tu as faim ? Je t'ai ramené à manger. Et une tasse de thé.

– T'as trouvé à manger où ?

– Au dîner, répondit John, surpris.

Sherlock se raidit un peu puis s'assit soudain à moitié, clignant des yeux pleins de confusion.

– Au dîner ? Il est quelle heure ?

– L'heure après le dîner.

– Je ne comptais dormir que vingt minutes.

– Tu dors depuis des heures.

– Des heures ? répéta Sherlock, apparemment horrifié. Oh, bordel. Je suis vraiment en train de mourir, hein ?

– Non, tu n'es pas mourant. Tu as le rhume. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

– Je suis mourant, déclara Sherlock en enfonçant théâtralement la tête dans la poitrine de John. Je ne me remettrai jamais. Je me sentirai comme ça pour toujours.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Vraiment mal, répondit-il, l'air honnêtement misérable.

John le serra un peu plus contre lui et lui embrassa les cheveux une nouvelle fois.

– Demain, tu te reposeras et tu ne feras rien d'autre. Prescription du docteur. Tu ne sortiras même pas du lit.

Sherlock avait l'air de considérer l'idée.

– Est-ce que tu en sortiras, toi ?

– Oui. Je dois aller en PD.

– Alors qu'est-ce que…

– Je t'ai apporté une mini-bibliothèque de choses à lire. Alors tu vas faire ça et comater, et lire encore, et recomater toute la journée avec Gladstone ici présent pour te tenir compagnie.

– Pas sur le lit avec moi. Je ne le laisse jamais monter sur le lit avec moi.

– Bien sûr que non. Bref, rien, c'est ce que tu vas faire demain toute la journée.

– Je ne fais jamais rien de mes journées. Ce n'est pas parce que je pense à un niveau tellement haut que tu n'es pas capable d'interpréter ça comme une activité que…

– Et si tu ne te sens pas mieux samedi, j'appellerai ton frère et le préviendrai que ta mort est imminente.

Sherlock soupira et resta silencieux un moment, la respiration lourde.

– Tu crois que je me sentirai mieux, samedi ? demanda-t-il, la voix à nouveau endormie alors qu'il pressait son visage dans le cou de John.

– Oui. Tu devrais. Ce n'est qu'un rhume, Sherlock.

John caressa ses cheveux, appréciant sa proximité, sa chaleur, le rythme lent, berçant d'un Sherlock fatigué, tombant doucement dans l'exténuation et laissant à John le soin de le rattraper. John l'aimait comme ça, quand il était calme de contentement, docile de confiance, quand il était si totalement et uniquement et immanquablement à lui.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il finalement, espérant que la question intervenait avant d'avoir complètement perdu Sherlock.

Trop tard. Sherlock ne fit rien d'autre que ronfler en réponse et John resta couché là, à moitié coincé par son corps, à l'aimer tellement qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

* * *

Vendredi après-midi, John revint des cours pour trouver Sherlock assis sur le lit, adossé aux oreillers, le nez dans une section du journal. Le reste du papier était éparpillé à travers le matelas, glissant vers le sol de façon hasardeuse et se mélangeait au reste des livres de la bibliothèque eux-mêmes dans des états d'avancements de lecture divers.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le garçon blond.

– Très mal, répondit Sherlock sans lever les yeux du journal.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, songea John, parce que sa voix avait été énergiquement désapprobatrice face à la platitude de cette question. Cela ressemblait bien plus au Sherlock que John connaissait.

Il laissa tomber ses livres sur le sol avec ceux de Sherlock.

– Le chien est sur le lit, fit-il remarquer en grattouillant Gladstone derrière les oreilles pour lui dire bonjour.

– Je sais. Il a pris de très mauvaises habitudes à cause de toi. Il est gâté pourri et il n'y a plus moyen de le dresser.

John sourit et déposa un bisou sur la truffe du chien.

– As-tu déjà lu un journal, John ? demanda Sherlock avec curiosité, dans son dos.

– Est-ce que j'ai déjà lu un journal ? répéta l'interpellé, surpris.

Sherlock secoua le coin de la page pour quelle s'abaisse et jeta un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

– Ne me fais pas répéter, tu sais que je déteste ça. Tu m'as manifestement parfaitement compris.

– Je suis tellement content que tu te sentes mieux. Et, oui, j'ai déjà lu le journal.

– C'est fascinant, murmura Sherlock. Ces choses qu'on considère comme des « nouvelles ». Le monde est un endroit si creux et bête. Comment les gens y survivent ?

– Tu y survis, toi aussi, l'informa John.

Sherlock ignora la remarque. Il renifla et tourna la page.

– Un garçon mort noyé dans une piscine. Il y a tellement de morts banales relatées ici. Elles valent à peine le coup d'être mentionnées.

– Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça, lui reprocha John en essayant de trouver son livre de chimie dans la pile au sol.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que tu ne devrais pas dire ça. »

Il entendit Sherlock soupirer et éternuer à nouveau puis il trouva son livre et alla se rencogner dans la chaise de bureau de Sherlock, puisque la colonisation du lit semblait trop avancée pour qu'il y trouve la moindre place. Sherlock dévorait férocement son journal. Il leva à peine les yeux quand John annonça l'heure du souper et il mangea machinalement ce que son petit ami lui rapporta sans même se rendre compte qu'il l'avait fait. John le titilla jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du lit le temps de prendre une douche. Sherlock s'en trouvait terriblement mécontent mais la menace de John de refuser de dormir dans la même pièce que lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas obéi fut apparemment suffisante. John changea les draps et le récompensa par une tasse de thé à son retour.

Sherlock ne remarqua pas la tasse. Il grimpa de nouveau dans le lit, l'ait pâle et épuisé, et tomba endormi sans un mot de plus. Pas encore franchement à cent pour cent, pensa John.

Ce dernier s'attaqua à ses devoirs jusqu'à être trop fatigué, écoutant les ronflements de Sherlock, puis il le força, avec Gladstone, à lui faire un peu de place dans le lit. Il s'endormit avec le visage contre les cheveux bruns comme il le faisait habituellement.

« Les baskets.

Ce fut ce qui l'éveilla, avec le doigt que Sherlock qui tapait sur son épaule.

– Hein ? demanda-t-il vaguement en clignant des yeux.

La lumière de la lune se répandait à travers la fenêtre, illuminant Sherlock qui était à moitié assis et baissait les yeux sur lui, sourcils froncés.

– Personne n'a trouvé les baskets, expliqua Sherlock.

– De quoi tu parles ? T'es somnambule ou quoi ?

– Le garçon qui s'est noyé dans la piscine, répondit impatiemment le génie. Suis, un peu.

– Quel garçon ?

– Le garçon du journal, John, lui dit Sherlock avec sa voix _Comment mon petit copain peut-il être si stupide ?_

– Tu sais, tu te réveilles au milieu de la nuit pour parler de quelque chose que tu as mentionné il y a des heures… Donne-moi une seconde, tu veux bien ?

– Il y a des heures ? Je viens tout juste d'en parler.

– Tu as dormi entre temps.

Sherlock secoua la main pour dire que ça n'avait aucune importance.

– Ils n'ont pas retrouvé les chaussures, John. Pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas retrouvées ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit John en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller et en fermant les yeux. Peut-être que quelqu'un les a volées. On peut continuer à dormir, maintenant ?

– Dormir ? Comment tu peux penser à dormir dans un moment pareil ? On doit aller à Londres.

Sherlock commença à se tortiller, comme s'il pensait sortir du lit et aller à Londres sur le champ. John le repoussa contre le matelas.

– On ne va pas à Londres en plein milieu de la nuit.

– Ne sois pas ennuyeux, se plaignit Sherlock.

– Il n'y a aucun train à cette heure-ci. Et on ne marchera pas jusque-là. Et on ne va pas voler de voiture non plus.

– Ennuyeux, l'accusa l'autre adolescent.

John bougea pour se vautrer totalement sur lui, confiant à son poids mort le soin de le coincer.

– Et lourd, ajouta Sherlock, la voix étouffée contre lui.

John grogna son approbation à ce propos, ferma les yeux et écouta le cœur de Sherlock battre sous son oreille.

– John. Vraiment. Tu pèses lourd.

Sherlock remua autant qu'il le pouvait sous lui.

– Tu sais, fit remarquer John, ton cœur bat exactement comme celui de tout le monde. Des fois, je me dis que l'intérieur de ton corps doit fonctionner en accéléré, que ça ne peut pas être… normal. Mais ton cœur bat de la même façon que le mien.

Sherlock demeura silencieux pendant une seconde. Puis :

– Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que nos cœurs se correspondent ?

John gloussa et posa un baiser sur le tee-shirt de Sherlock, au-dessus de son cœur qui battait de façon régulière.

– Ce que je dis, c'est qu'on est au milieu de la nuit et qu'on devrait être en train de dormir. Mais oui, nos cœurs se correspondent, aussi.

– Tu es ridicule, déclara Sherlock en bougeant sous lui.

Ça ne ressemblait plus à une tentative de fuite, cependant, et John se laissa glisser un peu pour laisser Sherlock s'enrouler autour de lui, l'entourant avec une possessivité chaleureuse qui plaisait à John.

Ce dernier bâilla.

– Si tu me réveilles encore avant le matin, je te tue.

– Comment ?

– Je sais pas, marmotta John. Tu me diras comment faire. »

Il tomba endormi sur la voix de Sherlock qui grognait contre son torse un monologue sur l'arme d'un crime ponctué de petits reniflements.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Je vous envoie plein d'amour et de joie, et à la semaine prochaine :)

(Et, jeunes gens, au risque de paraître agaçante et d'insister, mais je crois que c'est vraiment important : j'ai encore parlé récemment à une auteure qui corrèle l'idée de la baisse de reviews avec celle, potentielle, d'arrêter d'écrire par démotivation due aux retours de plus en plus éparses. Ne laissez pas ce genre de choses arriver.)

Nauss


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello tous !**

Des tes et des tas de mercis pour vos reviews sur les derniers chapitres !

 **Mimi, La nuit s'est éteinte, Emi, Mana, Mariloo, Luma-az, admamu, Almayen, Slithmaith, Electre, cousingaelle, Manon de Sercoeur, Isop, Zo, Yataah, Selenia, Sunofteen, Clélia** et **Une fille** , merci d'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage ! :D

Merci infiniment à **Elie** pour ta bêta du tonnerre ! *coeur*

Eeeeet bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Chapitre 31

.

John ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Sherlock à quelques centimètres de lui qui le regardait fixement.

Il sursauta, surpris, et s'exclama :

« Putain !

– Bien, déclara Sherlock en se redressant immédiatement. Tu es réveillé.

– Tu faisais quoi, bordel ?

– J'attendais que tu te réveilles, répondit tranquillement Sherlock.

– En me fixant comme ça ?

– Tu dormais. Tu n'en étais pas conscient.

John soupira et ferma les yeux.

– Il est quelle heure ?

– L'heure que tu te lèves. Le train est dans quarante-cinq minutes.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

– Un train ? Quel train ?

– Le train pour Londres, John ! Sérieusement, est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête à un moment de la journée, hier ? Ton cerveau est encore plus lent que d'habitude.

– On ne va pas à Londres, rétorqua John, passant sur l'insulte. On ne peut pas aller à Londres.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

– C'est pas juste. Tu as dit que tu étais d'accord pour y aller tant que ce n'était pas au milieu de la nuit.

John essaya de se rappeler les détails obscurs de leur conversation nocturne.

– Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je suis relativement sûr de ne pas avoir dit ça.

– Si.

– Tu te remets tout juste de ton rhume. Tu n'es même pas vraiment remis, d'ailleurs. Tu es encore malade. Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme ça. Tu devrais rester ici et te reposer.

– C'est ce que j'ai fait tout hier. C'était pénible. Je pense que je me sentirais beaucoup mieux avec de la pollution de Londres dans mes poumons, en plus.

Sherlock lui lança une moue théâtrale, estimant que c'était un bon moyen pour en arriver là où il le voulait. John leva les yeux au ciel.

– J'ai des PD aujourd'hui.

– Tu es intelligent et tu vas tout le temps en PD comme le bon petit Etonien que tu es. Tu vas rattraper facilement. Sèche un jour avec moi, personne ne s'en rendra compte.

– Bien sûr qu'on s'en rendra compte. Ils lanceront une équipe de recherche pour nous retrouver. Ils nous feront signer le Registre des Retardataires tous les matins après ça. Ils vont nous exclure temporairement. Ils vont nous exclure tout court.

– Ils feront tout ça à la fois ? Vraiment ? Ça serait une punition assez intéressante.

– Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

– Tu es négatif, John. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont juste… vaguement nous disputer. Une heure de colle ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'en ai pas eu assez du tout, cette année ; je pense que mon frère se sentirait bien mieux si j'en prenais. Et de toute façon, on doit y aller, au nom de la vérité et de la justice.

John savait que Sherlock se moquait plutôt pas mal de ces notions abstraites qu'étaient la vérité et la justice. Mais il pensait que John, lui, ne s'en moquait pas du tout. Et l'adolescent blond était agacé que Sherlock l'ait si bien cerné. Quelqu'un avait peut-être été assassiné et Sherlock était peut-être le seul à pouvoir découvrir la vérité.

– Ce garçon qui s'est noyé dans une piscine, commença John.

– Il a été tué, John. Il a été assassiné et sa pauvre mère mérite de savoir qui a tué son fils.

– Et tu sais qu'il a été assassiné parce que quelqu'un a volé ses chaussures ?

– Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait volé ses chaussures, John ?

– Peut-être que c'était de belles baskets.

– Quelqu'un a forcé son casier juste pour voler des baskets ? Les baskets d'un nageur talentueux qui, coïncidence, se noie justement à ce moment-là ? Non, quelqu'un avait besoin de se débarrasser des chaussures pour une raison précise. Il y a des preuves en rapport avec les chaussures. Quelque chose qui pourrait être incriminant…

Sherlock rassembla ses doigts en clocher, fixa le mur et réfléchit, ses yeux brillants de plaisir face à cette énigme à résoudre. Ça lui allait bien. John ne s'arrêtait plus si souvent que ça sur combien Sherlock était magnifique d'une façon éthérée, mais il le pensait maintenant avec une sorte d'effusion d'émerveillement.

– Écoute, lui dit-il. Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas juste à Lestrade de téléphoner à son amie de Scotland Yard…

– À Sally ? l'interrompit Sherlock d'un ton cinglant. Elle me déteste. Elle ne voudra pas travailler avec moi. Tu le sais bien. Et Scotland Yard ne verra jamais les choses que je pourrais voir. Ils feront un travail abominable et mettront tout sens dessus dessous et on ne retrouvera jamais le meurtrier. Non, je dois y aller moi-même.

– Et faire quoi ?

– Aller à la piscine. Chercher des indices. Parler à la mère du garçon.

– Alors on ira à Londres demain. On n'a pas cours, demain, on ne se fera sûrement pas remarquer…

– On ne peut pas y aller demain. La mère de Carl sera peut-être rentrée chez elle. Aujourd'hui, elle sera toujours à Londres, à s'occuper de la bureaucratie.

– Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait aller à Londres et déranger une mère en deuil, Sherlock.

– Pas même pour retrouver la personne qui a tué son fils de sang-froid ?

– Sherlock, soupira John.

– Très bien. Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu veux, rester ici, être ennuyeux. Moi, je vais à Londres.

Sherlock tira sur son manteau et, dans un tourbillon artistique pour lequel il s'était entraîné, John le savait, il sortit élégamment de la pièce.

– Oh, bordel de merde, » grogna John en frottant les dernières traces de sommeil de ses yeux et en saisissant des vêtements au hasard.

Il écrivit deux notes. L'une qu'il laissa dans la chambre et l'autre qu'il glissa sous la porte de Stamford, lui demandant de promener Gladstone.

* * *

Puisqu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Sherlock était d'une humeur resplendissante. Il procéda à d'énergiques déductions tout le long du voyage en train. John le laissa faire, écoutant le son de sa voix en somnolant à moitié.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Londres, Sherlock jaillit du wagon et John le suivit. Avant de comprendre quoique ce soit, il se retrouva confortablement calé dans un taxi qui s'empressait vers quelque part. À Eton, la pluie avait été menaçante. Ici, elle tombait pour de bon et John considéra les gouttes qui léchaient la vitre du véhicule en se lamentant de ne pas avoir emporté de parapluie.

« On va où ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock en se tournant vers lui.

– À la piscine, bien sûr.

– Et tu penses qu'on va pouvoir s'incruster et danser notre valse tranquillou sur la scène du crime ?

– Tu sais danser la valse ? Mycroft m'a fait apprendre un été, il y a quelques années. Je suis plutôt bon, mais je faisais semblant d'être terriblement mauvais.

Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû surprendre John le moins du monde.

– Je ne sais pas danser la valser, ne put-il que répondre.

– Dans ce cas, il paraît improbable que nous dansions la valse sur la scène du crime, non ?

Sherlock lui envoya un de ces sourires lumineux et spontanés qui lui étaient si rares. John employait beaucoup de son temps à essayer de le faire sourire et il savait que Sherlock appréciait cette attention, mais ce dernier se limitait souvent à découvrir largement les dents sans que cela ne dure longtemps. C'était naturellement la perspective de la scène de crime qui le mettait dans une si bonne humeur. Est-ce que John passerait le restant de sa vie à se sentir partagé entre d'une part la jalousie pour ces scènes qui attiraient l'attention de Sherlock de cette façon, et d'autre part son désir brûlant pour lui quand lesdites scènes étaient à l'origine d'une telle vigueur et animation ? Oui, parce que John était plutôt contrarié qu'ils soient en ce moment même dans un taxi, soit un lieu franchement peu idéal pour goûter la courbe de l'immense sourire face à lui.

– On y est, lança Sherlock avant que John ne puisse décider s'il céderait à son envie ou non. Paie le taxi, » ordonna son petit ami en lui fichant des billets dans les mains.

Il quitta le taxi, son cerveau apparemment engagé sur des pensées bien plus importantes que la trivialité d'une course facturée.

John s'exécuta en gardant la monnaie : ils devraient manger à un moment de la journée – ce à quoi Sherlock ne penserait jamais – et ce serait plus simple de leur trouver de la nourriture s'il avait déjà de l'argent sans avoir à interrompre Sherlock dans ses réflexions.

John se courba sous la pluie jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble en brique banal qui se dressait devant eux. Sherlock parlait à un agent de sécurité, utilisant l'arc qui lui servait de bouche et ses yeux charmeurs pour se faire passer pour un petit garçon parfaitement innocent. C'était une stupéfaction chaque fois répétée pour John de voir combien Sherlock pouvait changer d'apparence avec ce qui semblait être un minimum d'efforts de sa part.

« C'est attentionné de ta part de t'inquiéter, lui répondait l'agent de sécurité, gentil, penché au-dessus de lui avec une condescendance manifeste. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour ça.

– Et vous allez attraper le tueur ? demanda anxieusement Sherlock. C'est seulement que je déteste penser qu'un assassin court en liberté par ici.

– Ce n'était pas un assassinat. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Allez, maintenant partez, tous les deux.

Le garde tourna son sourire généreux vers John, lui adressant clairement cette consigne, à lui aussi.

– T'avais raison, John, dit Sherlock sur un ton lugubre. Ce n'était pas un assassinat.

– Je te l'avais bien dit, répondit John, jouant le jeu et se tournant vers le garde pour ajouter : Il a trop d'imagination. »

L'agent de sécurité sourit à nouveau, l'air compatissant, et John suivit Sherlock qui s'engageait à nouveau sous la pluie battante puis au-delà du coin de l'immeuble. Il s'arrêta devant une porte à l'arrière et y glissa une clé, sans accroc. Le verrou se déclencha et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Idiot, marmonna Sherlock avant d'entrer.

– Tu n'aurais pas simplement pu forcer la porte ? interrogea John en fermant derrière eux.

Il savait que l'adolescent brun en aurait été capable, puisqu'il lui avait appris à ouvrir un cadenas avec une épingle la semaine précédente.

– Bien sûr que si.

– Mais tu voulais frimer en faisant les poches de ce type.

– Non, rétorqua Sherlock d'une voix offensée. Je voulais confirmer qu'ils ne traitent pas l'endroit comme une scène de crime. La frime était secondaire.

– Dac. C'était brillant.

– Je sais. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle abritant la piscine. Il y faisait chaud et humide, avec une forte odeur de chlore. Il y faisait sombre, aussi, le lieu étant désert. Sherlock alluma et marcha tout autour du bassin, l'étudiant minutieusement. Il s'accroupit, puis rampa. Quand il lécha le sol et goûta l'eau chlorée, cela ne surprit pas John le moins du monde. Lui s'était assis sur un des sièges prévus pour les spectateurs, attendant jusqu'à ce que Sherlock en ait assez et sorte de la pièce d'un pas déterminé.

John le suivit alors dans les vestiaires où son petit ami observa les casiers avant d'en choisir un sans hésiter. Il était déverrouillé et Sherlock l'ouvrit à la volée pour observer l'espace vide à l'intérieur. Il se pencha et renifla. Puis cala à nouveau la porte dans l'habitacle et étudia gravement la poignée. Enfin, il se redressa et recula, l'air pensif.

– Alors ? demanda John.

– Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pense savoir comment il a été tué. Mais j'ai besoin de parler à sa mère.

– Et tu sais où elle est ? soupira le blond.

– Bien sûr.

– Comment tu… Oh, peu importe. »

Sherlock sourit brièvement, comme s'il était ravi que John apprenne à ne plus le questionner. Il releva le col de son manteau et se dirigea à nouveau vers la pluie.

John, comme toujours, suivit.

* * *

C'était un hôtel sans rien de particulier. Sherlock plissa le nez quand il le vit. Il se montrait parfois désespérément snob, songea John.

Le garçon brun s'arrêta de marcher, surveillant l'hôtel puis tournant légèrement la tête, le regard braqué sur quelque chose que John ne parvenait à déterminer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda ce dernier.

– Rien. Allons-y.

Sherlock entra d'un pas assuré dans l'hôtel, et d'un pas encore plus certain vers les ascenseurs. John le suivit et personne ne leur dit quoi que ce soit tandis qu'ils montaient jusqu'au troisième. Sherlock sortit, regarda à droite et à gauche dans le couloir, puis revint dans la cabine.

– On fait quoi ? interrogea John alors que Sherlock appuyait sur le bouton du quatre.

– On cherche une femme de ménage. Et puis tu feras distraction pour elle.

– Comment ?

Quatrième étage recalé ; bouton du cinquième enclenché.

– Je sais pas. Fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux. Flirte avec elle.

– Tu penses que flirter, c'est ce que je fais de mieux ?

– Oui. Tu le fais sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu flirtes automatiquement. C'est épouvantable. Ah, parfait. Vas-y.

Il venait de repérer une femme de ménage dans le couloir du cinquième et il la désignait à John.

– Je dois faire distraction pendant combien de temps ?

– Suffisamment longtemps pour que je jette un coup d'œil à la liste sur son chariot, pour trouver la chambre de la mère de Carl.

– Je dois l'embrasser ?

– Si tu penses que c'est ce qui serait le plus efficace.

– C'était une blague, Sherlock.

– Je me fiche de ce que tu fais, lui dit Sherlock avec impatience. Contente-toi de le faire.

– Juste pour info, siffla John avant de s'éloigner, tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'en foutre si ton copain emballe une femme au hasard.

– Sauf si c'est pour une affaire, siffla Sherlock en retour, l'air honnêtement perplexe.

John lui envoya un regard noir avant de reprendre une expression neutre pour aller à la rencontre de la femme de ménage.

– Excusez-moi, dit-il dans son sourire le plus beau et le mieux entraîné – si Sherlock voulait qu'il flirte, il s'y emploierait corps et âme. Je me demandais si vous pouviez répondre à une question pour moi ?

La femme était plutôt jeune, pas exactement un canon de beauté mais jolie quand même. Elle lui envoya un sourire tendu révélant qu'elle avait un million de choses à faire et que parler avec lui n'en faisait pas partie.

– Bien sûr.

– Je cherche la machine à glaçons, expliqua-t-il en bougeant un peu, de manière à l'éloigner de quelques pas de son chariot, le tout en ayant l'air naturel.

Elle le regarda comme s'il était franchement stupide.

– C'est dans le local de l'ascenseur. C'est de là que vous venez, non ?

John lutta pour ne pas laisser son sourire faiblir. Il l'élargit même un peu, et gloussa.

– Oui. C'est vrai. Ok, c'est l'heure de me confesser, tenta-t-il de manœuvrer en se penchant et envahissant quelque peu son espace personnel, les yeux dans les siens. Je cherchais juste une excuse pour vous parler.

– Ah oui ? répondit-elle, l'air amusée.

John acquiesça.

– Vous m'avez vu plier des serviettes et vous m'avez trouvée irrésistible ?

L'adolescent songea que ça ne se passait pas particulièrement bien. Est-ce que Sherlock avait déjà réussi à jeter un œil à la liste des clients ? Il garda son sourire gentil et vague.

– En gros.

La femme tendit alors le bras et le claqua sans le moindre avertissement. John fit quelques pas en arrière sous le choc, percutant le chariot, la main sur la joue.

– Je ne suis pas une pute ! le tança-t-elle sèchement.

– Je… Quoi ? Je voulais pas… J'ai pas… C'était pas ce que… La machine à glaçons dans le local des ascenseur, ok, merci. »

John décida qu'il se fichait éperdument que Sherlock ait besoin de plus de temps ou non, n'attendant pas qu'elle décide de lui frapper le crâne avec un balai à franges pour arrêter les frais et se barrer d'ici. Il courut dans le couloir jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur, puis dans la cabine que Sherlock tenait ouverte pour lui.

Sherlock appuya sur le bouton du septième étage, puis fut plié en deux par un rire hystérique, appuyant le flanc contre les parois de l'ascenseur pour ne pas tomber désespérément.

« Arrête ça, exigea John, acerbe. C'était pas drôle.

– C'était hilarant, haleta Sherlock.

John tenta de se rappeler d'un moment où Sherlock avait été aussi débordant d'hilarité par le passé. Ça avait tendance à atténuer son irritation.

– La prochaine fois qu'il faudra faire diversion, ça sera toi qui le fera.

– Mais tu fais ça tellement bien, argumenta l'autre adolescent en tentant de reprendre son souffle, les yeux toujours brillants de rire alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

– La ferme, rétorqua John en le suivant dans le couloir. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Sherlock le surprit en le collant dos au mur, soudain, et en l'embrassant tout aussi rapidement, un baiser dur et intense, abrupt. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir aux lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes, il n'était plus là.

– John Watson, déclara Sherlock, reculant en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau qui lui donnait un côté théâtral. Tu es mon préféré.

Il sortit alors brusquement du local de l'ascenseur.

John, légèrement dérouté, trotta pour le rattraper.

– Je suis ton préféré de quoi ?

Sherlock frappa sèchement à la porte d'une des chambres, le regarda, sourit.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Le sourire de Sherlock glissa de son visage. Les yeux brillants de larmes, il se tourna vers la femme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, une petite dame aussi commune que l'hôtel, des cheveux brun terne, le visage ravagé par les pleurs.

– Mrs Powers, dit Sherlock, la voix chargée de chagrin.

John songea que Sherlock était presque tombé de rire, moins de dix secondes plus tôt, et qu'il avait gratifié John, dans les cinq secondes précédentes, d'un rapide baiser à la charge sensuelle probablement illicite accompagné d'un compliment à couper le souffle. Et il y avait à peine une seconde, il lui concédait un sourire intime, plein d'adoration, juste pour lui. Sherlock pouvait se montrer diablement terrifiant.

– On a su pour Carl, reprenait justement ce dernier. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes. On a, hum, s'interrompit Sherlock, sa voix se brisant habilement. On était ensemble à l'école.

John le fixa. Ce que fit également Mrs Powers. Elle renifla alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre contenance.

– Pardon, tu es qui ? Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait parlé de toi.

– Oh, si, ça a dû arriver, la contredit Sherlock avec désinvolture. Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?

Il la dépassa dans la chambre, d'autorité. John, essayant de son mieux de feindre rien que la moitié du chagrin que déployait Sherlock, le suivit.

– C'est… C'est horrible, continua Sherlock en s'asseyant sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, semblant au bord des larmes et dévasté. Je veux dire, je n'arrive juste pas à y croire. Je l'ai encore vu l'autre jour. Ce bon vieux Carl. Comme toujours, tellement insouciant.

Mrs Powers regarda John une seconde, lequel espérait avoir l'air grave d'une façon appropriée, puis elle revint à Sherlock.

– Pardon, mais Carl était plus anxieux, ces temps-ci. Qui es-tu ?

– Oui, bien sûr, admit Sherlock, ignorant la question. Il devait stresser à cause de la compétition. Il était comme ça.

– Non, pas du tout. Il ne stressait jamais avant une course.

– C'était vraiment bizarre, sa crème corticoïde, non ? Je veux dire, c'était bizarre qu'il l'utilise. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Un athlète comme lui, avec une crème corticoïde ? C'est un peu suspect, non ?

– Non, pas du tout, se hérissa-t-elle. Il avait de l'eczéma, c'est tout.

– Ah oui. C'était tellement typique de lui, de mal ranger ses baskets. Il a toujours été négligent. Du Carl tout craché.

– Non, il n'était pas comme ça, cracha-t-elle presque. Carl adorait ces baskets. Il n'était jamais négligent avec.

La voix de Sherlock perdit soudain toute trace de tristesse :

– Vraiment ? Intéressant.

Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce.

John n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, à part suivre. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, conscient que Mrs Powers se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les suivait du regard, mais elle semblait trop secouée pour les suivre.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur eux et John se tourna vers Sherlock.

– C'était quoi ça ? Tu pourrais devenir acteur. Tu raflerais un Oscar.

Sherlock l'ignora, sortant de l'ascenseur dans l'entrée.

– Je sais exactement ce qui est arrivé à Carl Powers. Mais on a autre problème, plus grave, à régler dès maintenant.

Il quitta l'accueil de l'hôtel pour rejoindre la pluie battante.

– Quoi comme problème ? demanda John, adressant une grimace automatique vers le ciel.

– On est suivis, » répondit Sherlock en relevant le col de son manteau.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**

 **À la semaine prochaine, portez-vous bien d'ici là et pensez à débrancher vos ordinateurs quand il y a des orages !**

Nauss


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello tous !**

En raison d'un internet peu existant dans ma vie pour les quelques jours à venir, je publie le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! :D

Des **milliards de mercis** pour vos retours sur _5 + 1 times Sherlock got (un)dressed like a woman._ Et tout autant de mercis pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent, **Yataah, musme, Selenia7, admamu, une fille, Mimi, Mana, Luma-az, Almayen, Mariloo, Kyosuke** et **La nuit s'est éteinte**! Vous êtes formidables.

 **Merci** , bien sûr, à ma très chère **Elie Bluebell** qui assure votre bêta sur cette histoire !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SAVING SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Chapitre 32

.

Greg était en plein dans un des PD qu'il donnait à des premières années quand le directeur toqua à sa porte. Il eut l'impression que l'effroi lui coulait dessus parce que ça n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle.

Les élèves regardèrent tous avec curiosité, se retournant sur le siège pour mieux voir, quand Greg marcha vers la porte et sourit :

« Bonjour. Il y a un problème ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en plein…

– Eh bien justement, l'interrompit le directeur qui, Greg le voyait à présent, était accompagné par le responsable d'internat de John et Sherlock et un autre tuteur – définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle. Il y a en effet un problème. Mr Hewitt va vous remplacer pour vos cours. Mr Hewitt ?

L'interpellé, tête baissée comme s'il ne voulait pas croiser le regard d'un homme condamné à mort, se hâta de le dépasser pour entrer dans la classe.

Greg en sortit réellement, lui, et ferma la porte dans son dos.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Le directeur lui tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit « Mr Lestrade » en entête. Greg ne reconnut pas l'écriture. Ce n'était pas celle de Sherlock, qui était extrêmement difficile à déchiffrer, comme s'il n'allait certainement pas faire l'effort de se rendre lisible pour les personnes plus bêtes que lui.

Lançant au directeur un regard perplexe, il déplia la feuille.

 _Ne paniquez pas et ne donnez pas l'alerte, s'il vous plaît. On est partis pour Londres pour enquêter sur la mort d'un garçon qui s'est noyé à une compétition de natation. Vous savez comment est S. Si vous pouviez téléphoner au Sgt Donovan pour la prévenir, je vais essayer de mener Sherlock à Scotland Yard à un moment. Merci d'avance. On vous en doit une, comme toujours. - John Watson._

Greg lut la note deux fois. Pas parce que ce n'était pas suffisamment clair la première fois, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de temps pour imaginer quelle pourrait être sa défense.

– Pourquoi John Watson pensait-il que vous alliez les couvrir ? demanda le directeur. Et de quoi parle-t-il avec Scotland Yard ? Qui est ce Sergent Donovan ?

Greg ouvrit la bouche, réfléchissant toujours.

– Je vous l'avais dit, siffla le responsable d'internat au directeur. Je vous l'avais dit qu'il devenait trop proche d'eux. Il les couvrirait, s'ils tuaient quelqu'un. Et vous étiez au courant pour le chien, j'en suis sûr.

Il regarda l'un puis l'autre, puis décida qu'il n'avait rien pour se défendre, vraiment. Que tout ce dont ils l'accuseraient était vrai et que ça ne valait pas la peine d'essayer de mentir.

– Il faudrait contacter Mycroft Holmes, leur dit-il. Et je peux téléphoner au Sergent Donovan pour qu'elle les localise.

– C'est tout ? demanda sèchement le directeur. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire ?

– Non, décida Greg, après un instant de considération silencieuse. Je pense que, là, maintenant, je n'ai rien de plus à dire. Essayons juste de les trouver et de les mettre en sécurité.

– Si vous croyez qu'on ne va pas avoir de sacrées discussions à propos de tout ça…

– Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je crois, monsieur, » dit Greg, la voix respectueuse.

Mais la fin des PD venait de sonner et le couloir se remplissait. Ils attiraient des regards curieux. Alors le sujet fut abandonné pour le moment.

* * *

À une époque, Mycroft Holmes avait été fort habitué à recevoir des appels de la part du directeur d'Eton. C'était amusant, réfléchissait-il, comme on pouvait perdre rapidement certaines habitudes pour s'ajuster à une nouvelle réalité. En l'affaire de quelques mois, les précédentes années de Sherlock à Eton avaient été archivées en ce qui semblait une époque révolue. Sherlock avait paru être au-delà de tout ça. Mycroft prit conscience, au moment où sa secrétaire l'informait que le directeur était en ligne, qu'il avait estimé comme acquis que Sherlock serait heureux, tout simplement, pour le restant de ses jours, que John le ferait marcher droit et que lui-même pourrait dépenser un peu moins de temps à s'inquiéter pour lui et un peu plus à essayer de déterminer comment manœuvrer sa relation avec le tuteur de son petit frère.

Il avait autorisé à sa concentration un écart de conduite pour quelques temps, songea-t-il. Et ce qui était terrible, c'était que ça lui avait paru plutôt… agréable.

« Votre frère a fait une fugue, l'informa le directeur.

– Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? l'interrogea Mycroft, déjà résigné à la longue journée qui s'annonçait.

– Parce que son partenaire de crime, Mr Watson, nous a laissé une note.

– Alors il est avec John ? Ça, au moins, ça a du sens. Je n'ose pas supputer que la note nous apprend quoi que ce soit d'utile sur leur destination ?

– Londres, répliqua sèchement le directeur. Pour enquêter sur la mort d'un garçon à une rencontre sportive, selon le mot. Cela vous paraîtra sans doute grotesque mais, eh bien, je suis dans le regret de vous informer que Mr Lestrade, le tuteur de votre frère, l'a apparemment encouragé dans une espèce de… d'histoire irresponsable de résolution de crimes.

– Oui, convint Mycroft. Avec ma permission.

– Avec votre permission ? répéta le directeur, apparemment incrédule.

– Est-ce que Mr Lestrade est dans les parages ? demanda Mycroft, injectant de l'ennui dans sa voix. Et, si ce n'est pas le cas, pourriez-vous demander à quelqu'un d'aller le chercher ? Je dois parler avec lui.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Mycroft savait que le directeur était en plein débat avec lui-même. Il finit par déclarer avec réluctance :

– Attendez un instant.

Ce fut la voix de Greg qui lui parla ensuite :

– Mr Holmes, le salua-t-il, très soigneusement formel, ce qui tira un soupir à Mycroft.

– Le garçon de la rencontre de natation, j'ai lu à son propos dans le journal. Son nom était Carl Powers et il y avait des détails suspects à propos de baskets disparues. Comment Sherlock est-il au courant de ça ? Il ne lit jamais le journal. Je le lui ai toujours interdit, justement pour cette raison.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui lui a donné le journal, répondit Greg, semblant sur la défensive.

– Je ne t'accuse pas, soupira à nouveau Mycroft. Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux que tu appelles Sally pour lui dire sur quoi Sherlock investigue et lui demander de le surveiller ? Ou que j'utilise mes connexions ?

Greg ne répondit rien.

– Je suis réellement en train de te demander conseil, Greg, informa-t-il le tuteur.

– Sherlock et Sally ne sont pas franchement les meilleurs amis du monde, mais… de là à utiliser de telles connexions, ce serait probablement excessif, non ?

– Eh bien, considéra Mycroft. Ce serait un excès de bon goût.

Greg soupira profondément.

– J'appelle Sally. Elle va me tuer. Elle ne va sûrement plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

– Dis-lui que je la paierai pour tout ça. Je suis sérieux, ajouta Mycroft quand Greg ricana.

– Ah. D'accord, dit-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, la voix un peu étrange, et le grand frère se rappela que Greg avait un public de son côté de la ligne. Je vais appeler Sally. Je suis sûr que Sherlock va parfaitement bien, dit-il après une hésitation.

– Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui plus que d'habitude, répondit honnêtement Mycroft. Il a emmené John avec lui. John est sensé. Il évitera les imprudences. »

* * *

« C'est incroyablement imprudent, râla John, tout en montant à la suite de Sherlock l'échelle de secours qui flanquait un bâtiment.

– Nous n'avons pas le choix, lui apprit Sherlock, impatiemment, grimpant avec une expertise que John lui envia vaguement. On doit les remuer un peu.

– Est-ce que tu es sûr, commença John au moment où Sherlock atteignait le haut de l'échelle et se mit à courir hors de sa vue, qu'on est suivis, » finit John plus doucement, pour lui-même, parce que ça ne servait à rien de prétendre que Sherlock l'entendrait, loin devant comme il l'était déjà.

Il serra les dents et se mit à courir.

Sherlock fonçait tête baissée sur le toit. Le bâtiment voisin était proche du leur, à un simple pas et ils s'en approchaient, et Sherlock continuait de courir. John s'assurait de garder la longueur du manteau de Sherlock à portée de main, juste au cas où Sherlock faisait quoi que ce soit d'aussi crétin que de déraper du toit, ce qui était tout à fait possible sur les graviers mouillés par la pluie. Mais Sherlock courut d'un pas sûr et il franchit le vide jusqu'à l'autre toit sans la moindre hésitation. John, lui, hésita. Il pensa. Son corps dérapa dans un brusque arrêt au bord du toit et il eut l'impression que son estomac entrait en collision avec son cœur. Il fixa, un peu étourdi, la distance du sol, et celle entre les deux bâtiments.

Sherlock cessa sa course forcenée, regardant en arrière vers lui en même temps qu'il ralentissait.

« John ! appela-t-il. Dépêche-toi ! »

John regarda par-dessus son épaule et, même si ça n'aurait pas dû être possible, quelqu'un était bien en train de les prendre en chasse au sommet du toit. Ils étaient réellement suivis. John fut submergé par des questions tranchantes sous son crâne – _Qui ? Pourquoi ? Bordel ?_ – puis il fit deux pas en arrière pour prendre son élan et sauter jusqu'au toit où Sherlock l'attendait. Il atterrit avec un peu de maladresse et Sherlock, satisfait, reprit sa course.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient suivis, il sentit l'adrénaline faire effet. Sherlock courait comme s'il savait très exactement où ils allaient et John supposa que mémoriser les routes de Londres par les toits n'était pas hors de sa portée. Le génie descendait une autre échelle à incendie, en cet instant, se contentant pratiquement de se laisser glisser jusqu'en bas, et John le suivit, désescaladant autant qu'il glissait, lui aussi.

Ils atteignirent le sol où les attendait une rue pleine de monde. John essaya d'estimer où ils étaient mais il n'en eut pas le temps : Sherlock se précipitait droit vers la route sans un instant d'arrêt. John sentit son souffle se couper en même temps qu'il jura quand les freins d'une voiture crissèrent et que Sherlock se fit glisser au-dessus de son capot sans un regard en arrière. John suivit, s'excusant et criant après Sherlock, mais ce dernier était déjà de l'autre côté de la route et s'enfonçait dans une allée perpendiculaire, puis une autre. Il sprintait et John avait du mal à le garder en vue. Ils jaillirent dans une autre rue animée et Sherlock, devant lui, accrocha un taxi, sautant quasiment au milieu du trafic pour être sûr d'être vu.

Il se tourna vers John, l'attrapa et le fourra dans le véhicule comme si le garçon blond n'avançait pas assez vite, puis grimpa à sa suite, claqua la porte et haleta à l'attention du chauffeur :

« New Scotland Yard. Vite.

– C'était quoi ce bordel ? demanda sèchement John en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Est-ce que tu essaies de nous faire tuer ?

– Précisément l'inverse, rétorqua Sherlock.

– Ne t'avise plus jamais de te jeter sous les roues d'une voiture comme ça, lui ordonna John. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

Il appuya une main sur sa poitrine, où il avait vraiment l'impression que son cœur avait bégayé à la vue de cette voiture fonçant à toute allure sur son ami.

– N'exagère pas, ricana Sherlock. Tu as dix-sept ans et une santé correcte, une crise cardiaque est improbable.

– J'ai une santé "correcte" ? répéta John. Ma santé est excellente.

– Tu adores les bonbons, tu sais, répliqua Sherlock en levant les sourcils.

– Oh, bordel. Venant de quelqu'un qui ne mange jamais rien si je ne l'y force pas… Et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Qui nous courait après ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, lui dit le garçon brun, l'air rayonnant d'enthousiasme. Mais c'est en train de devenir marrant !

– Tu es fou. Complètement fou.

Soudain, John se retrouva à glousser dans son siège, tressautant de rire. Il blâmait la chute de l'adrénaline.

– C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais faite.

– Oh, je t'en prie, toi essayant de flirter avec la femme de ménage était bien plus ridicule.

– J'ai flirté avec elle parce que tu m'as dit de le faire.

– Je pensais que tu t'en sortirais mieux que ça.

– J'ai perdu l'habitude.

– On devrait flirter plus souvent.

– On est en train de le faire en ce moment même. C'est juste que les courses poursuites sur un toit d'immeuble ne sont pas considérées comme une activité typique de flirt.

– Le reste de l'humanité est tellement ennuyeuse, fit remarquer Sherlock. Comment as-tu supporté ça, jusqu'à moi ?

– Aucune idée, répondit John en toute honnêteté. Tu voudrais bien me dire un peu ce qui se passe avec cette affaire ? Que je puisse l'écrire ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Sherlock en secouant la tête. Je sais de quoi il est mort. Mais je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni qui.

– Seulement que, qui que ce soit, il est suffisamment désespéré pour le dissimuler et nous poursuivre sur les toits.

– Mais est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec Carl Powers ? s'interrogea pensivement Sherlock en regardant par la fenêtre. Un garçon. À une compétition de natation. Et un meurtre si intelligent, John… Si élégant. Mais les baskets. Pourquoi les baskets ? Presque comme… un signe ? Un signal ? L'envie d'être attrapé ? C'est la faiblesse des génies, John : ils ont terriblement besoin d'avoir un public.

– Sans déconner, ponctua John.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant New Scotland Yard.

– C'est toi qui a gardé l'argent, John. Paie-le, » indiqua Sherlock avant de sortir du véhicule.

John paya le taxi et suivit Sherlock dans le Yard, écoutant quand l'adolescent demanda à voir le Sergent Donovan. Elle arriva d'un pas raide dans l'entrée, une seconde plus tard, l'air extrêmement contrariée de les voir.

« Regardez qui voilà. Le taré. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers John. Toujours à traîner avec lui ? Tu devrais te trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire.

– Tout va bien pour moi, merci, répondit John, la voix tranchante.

– Vous savez quoi ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, leur adressant un regard noir. Je ne suis pas baby-sitter.

– Sergent Donovan, dit Sherlock. C'est à propos de l'assassinat de Carl Powers…

– Arrête ça, l'interrompit-elle en levant une main. Je n'écouterai pas un mot de plus. Vous allez être escortés par la police jusqu'à un train qui vous ramènera à Eton et c'est tout, j'aurai fait mon job. Je me fous de savoir combien ton frère me paie.

Sherlock se figea, encaissant chaque mot qui venait d'être prononcé. Son visage se ferma, ses sourcils se fronçant, et quand il parla, sa voix était atone :

– Mon frère vous paie, dit-il. Bien sûr. Bien sûr.

Il prononça le second « Bien sûr » tout bas, dans un souffle, pour lui. L'air pensif.

Quelque chose le fit sembler plus petit, plus jeune, soudain. Quelque chose qui donnait envie à John de le toucher et le contenir dans une étreinte.

– Sherlock, commença-t-il.

– Peu importe, dit l'adolescent avec un ton pincé, l'air de s'être remis de son instant de vacillement. Le Sergent Donovan a parfaitement raison. On devrait rentrer à Eton. On pose bien trop de problèmes pour que l'argent vaille le coup.

John l'observa, perdu :

– Mais, et l'histoire de…

Sherlock lui envoya un regard que John pouvait facilement interpréter. Ça voulait dire _Ferme-la._ Quelque chose avait changé, mais John n'était pas certain de quoi.

– J'ai dit _Peu importe_ , insista Sherlock. Rentrons. »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'être là !**

 **Et bonne semaine :D**

Nauss


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello !**

Comment ça, je suis en retard dans les réponses aux reviews ? Oh, allez, d'à peine 3 semaines pour la majorité d'entre vous, si ce n'est 1 mois pour certains privilégiés... Je vous répondrai, promis, je ne me crée juste pas le temps en ce moment... J'écris à la place ! ;)

Comme toujours, d'immenses et incommensurables MERCI à tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont laissé une traçoune de leur passage : **Luckias, Luma-az, Almayen, musme, Mana, Emi, Mimi, mariloo, Llala** et **admamu !** Vous êtes absolument formidables.

Des tas et des tas de mercis à **Elie Bluebell** , petit lapin blanc de mon coeur, qui a terminé toute la bêta de cette fic ! Merci pour le travail monumental que ça représente, ma belle !

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

 **.**

Le directeur avait exigé la présence de Mycroft à Eton jusqu'à ce que John et Sherlock soient localisés. Le frère du second estimait que c'était totalement ridicule puisqu'on les savait à Londres et qu'il y était lui-même en cet instant. Cependant, il était également conscient que se quereller avec le directeur sur ce sujet mineur n'était probablement pas la meilleure des idées. Sherlock les avait tous déshabitués. Un acte comme celui-ci leur aurait à peine fait hausser les épaules, l'année précédente, et pourtant le chef de l'établissement se comportait comme si Sherlock était un élève parfaitement normal et obéissant, que tout ceci était hautement inhabituel de sa part et une crise du énième degré sur l'échelle de Richter. Mycroft était pour sa part enclin à penser que Sherlock se contentait de reprendre sa forme naturelle et que ce n'était qu'une affaire de temps avant qu'il convainque John de le suivre sur le chemin du crime, ce qu'il aurait dû le réaliser plus tôt.

Alors Mycroft se rendit à Eton, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas seulement à argumenter en faveur de Sherlock et John, mais également pour Greg.

Quand il y arriva, il fut immédiatement mené au bureau du directeur, ce qui lui était bien trop familier. L'homme se leva pour le saluer, tout comme le responsable d'internat de Sherlock. Greg, appuyé contre l'encadrement de fenêtre, bras croisés, se contenta de lever les sourcils à son attention et Mycroft aurait voulu pouvoir s'approcher et l'embrasser. Greg n'avait presque jamais l'air d'être en train de passer une horrible journée, et il était toujours très bon pour cajoler Mycroft quand lui passait une horrible journée, alors l'aîné des Holmes aurait voulu lui rendre la faveur.

« Bonnes nouvelles, Mr Holmes, l'informa chaudement le directeur. Votre frère et Mr Watson ont été localisés et sont en sécurité dans un train vers Eton.

Mycroft arracha son regard de Greg pour regarder l'homme qui venait de parler.

– Où ont-ils été trouvés ?

– Ils sont venus à New Scotland Yard, où Mr Lestrade a apparemment une… amie qui a accepté de les amener au train en partance pour Eton, dit le directeur en jetant un regard peu amène à Greg.

– Je connais l'existence de l'amie de Mr Lestrade à Scotland Yard, répondit Mycroft en se tournant vers Greg pour ajouter : Merci.

Greg ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le directeur le coupa :

– Je dois dire, je m'excuse, Mr Holmes, mais nous ne savions pas tout ce qui se passait et qui est si… contraire au règlement.

Mycroft inspira profondément, prêt à expliquer que Sherlock était celui qui inspirait les entorses au règlement et qu'il prospérait grâce à cette compétence, comme tout le monde venait de le voir, et que Mycroft avait même encouragé tout cela donc qu'une réaction si excessive n'était nullement nécessaire. Mais c'est ce moment que choisit la mère de John pour entrer en scène, et elle excellait manifestement en matière de réactions excessives. Elle semblait paniquée et légèrement négligée, surtout dans l'atmosphère proprette de ce bureau, mais au moins avait-elle l'air à peu près sobre. Mycroft avait gardé un œil sur la famille de John, comme une faveur secrète pour lui, et ni sa mère ni sa sœur n'avaient franchement embrassé l'idée de la sobriété.

– Comment, commença-t-elle en entrant d'un pas rageur dans la pièce, avez-vous pu perdre mon fils ? C'est quoi, cet endroit ?

Elle aperçut alors Mycroft qui s'appuyait tranquillement sur son parapluie près de la cheminée et vacilla, son visage se colorant légèrement, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au grand frère.

– Oh, dit-elle. Vous êtes là.

– Bonjour à vous, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

– Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? demanda le directeur.

– Une fois seulement, lui apprit Mycroft en maintenant son regard sur Cynthia Watson qui détourna les yeux et se tortilla. J'avais décidé de porter assistance à son fils. Fort heureusement. C'est un tel plaisir de vous voir à nouveau, Mrs Watson.

Elle émit un petit son qui ressemblait à un couinement. Mycroft nota le regard de Greg, perçant et curieux, posé sur lui, et il comprit qu'il devrait lui raconter toute cette histoire très bientôt.

Mrs Watson se tourna soudain vers lui, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors qu'elle avait une révélation.

– Vous aussi, vous êtes là ! Ça veut dire que votre…

Elle s'interrompit pour le détailler et Mycroft pouvait voir le processus de sa réflexion la mener à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas exactement assez âgé pour être le père d'un individu de dix-sept ans.

– … Qui que ce soit, compléta-t-elle finalement avec un geste de la main.

– Mon frère, inséra Mycroft avec une serviabilité qui lui fut pénible.

– Il a une très mauvaise influence, ce garçon, proclama-t-elle en marchant d'un pas lourd vers lui – Mycroft devait au moins lui créditer son courage, ce qui était le plus gentil mot auquel il pouvait penser pour évoquer sa stupidité. John n'a jamais fait ce genre de choses avant et il n'arrête pas, depuis qu'il a commencer à le fréquenter. Fuguer, passer toute la nuit dehors, c'est une honte.

Mycroft s'exprima avec une lenteur délibérée, s'assurant d'être bien clair :

– Les personnes qui vivent dans des situations à la fragilité de verre devraient se montrer très prudentes, lorsque c'est à mon petit frère qu'elles jettent la pierre. Vraiment très prudentes.

Ces mots et la menace qu'ils enrobaient eurent pour effet de faire pâlir Mrs Watson et de la faire reculer d'un pas. Elle se détourna, tentant de reprendre contenance, et s'adressa au directeur :

– Qu'est-ce qui a été fait pour le retrouver ?

– Il a déjà été retrouvé, la renseigna Mycroft avant que quiconque ne le puisse. Grâce à l'assistance de Mr Lestrade, ils sont dans un train pour Eton en ce moment même.

– Ce n'était pas grâce à Mr Lestrade, s'immisça le directeur, catégorique. Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux présents, nous pouvons discuter franchement de la situation. Mr Lestrade a encouragé chez Sherlock et John des comportements choquants et inappropriés d'une façon inqualifiable. Il leur a fait résoudre des crimes. Pour se faire une réputation.

– Plus exactement, l'interrompit Mycroft, je pense que seul Sherlock le fait pour sa réputation. John suit juste par… amusement.

– Par amusement ? répéta Mrs Watson, apparemment stupéfaite. En quoi c'est amusant ?

– Sherlock peut montrer vraiment beaucoup d'enthousiasme pour ce genre de choses, commença à lui répondre le grand frère de l'incriminé.

– Je me fiche de savoir ce que votre Sherlock peut penser de ce genre de choses, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je m'inquiète de savoir qu'il a soudain imposé cette fascination morbide à John, sur des… crimes. Quel genre de crimes ?

– Apparemment, de ce qu'on a pu comprendre, ça a commencé avec de grands mystères irrésolus, répondit le directeur. Et, à partir de ça, ça s'est malheureusement transformé en une assistance envers Scotland Yard pour les aider à résoudre de véritables et authentiques meurtres.

Le regard fixe de Mrs Watson passa du directeur à Greg, puis revint au premier.

– Ils ont dix-sept ans, dit-elle, l'air choqué. Comment ils pourraient…

– Sherlock est très intelligent, répondit Mycroft. Il a besoin qu'on lui apporte du challenge. Ses rapports scolaires sont très clairs. Quand Sherlock n'a pas de challenge, il partage son temps entre rester dans son lit, trop déprimé pour en sortir, et déclencher des catastrophes qui peuvent retourner l'école entière. Il faut reconnaître à Mr Lestrade qu'il a su le comprendre et lui proposer les défis appropriés à la situation. Sherlock s'est comporté d'une façon approchant franchement le délice depuis que Mr Lestrade lui a été assigné comme tuteur, ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir dire un jour à propos de mon frère.

– Laisser les enfants faire ce qu'ils veulent… commença le directeur.

– Il m'en a parlé, coupa Mycroft, la voix dure.

– Il n'en a pas parlé avec moi, se plaignit la mère de John.

Mycroft la regarda.

– La seule enquête à laquelle John a participé s'est passée pendant les vacances de Noël, quand vous me l'avez confié.

– Et vous avez pensé que ça voulait dire que vous pouviez le faire enquêter sur un meurtre ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

– J'étais avec lui en permanence, répondit Mycroft d'un ton égal. Ce qui est, je pense, beaucoup plus que ce que vous auriez pu dire s'il était resté chez vous.

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans rien dire.

Le directeur intervint :

– Savoir quand l'enquête criminelle a eu lieu n'a pas franchement d'importance. Les rapports sur l'assiduité en cours de Sherlock cette année sont consternants.

– Parce que nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur des études indépendantes, dit Greg, parlant pour la première fois. Vous étiez d'accord. Et je crois que les rapports sur l'assiduité de John sont, en dehors d'aujourd'hui, irréprochables.

– Eh bien, hésita le directeur, l'air contrarié. Oui. Mais… Ils ont un chien.

– Un chien ? répéta Mycroft, la voix neutre.

– Oui. Un chien. Information qui n'a pas semblé surprendre Mr Lestrade autant que cela aurait dû.

– Sherlock ? dit Mycroft, incrédule, parce que Sherlock n'avait jamais exprimé une seule fois l'envie d'avoir le moindre animal de compagnie. Il a un chien ?

– Le chien est à John, expliqua Greg. De ce que j'ai compris, John a toujours voulu avoir un chien et n'en a jamais eu avant.

Ses yeux allèrent à la mère de John.

– Je n'aime pas les chiens, commença-t-elle en se raidissant.

– Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de chiens, Mr Lestrade, coupa le directeur. Vous auriez dû dénoncer l'existence de cet animal immédiatement.

Greg se redressa soudain, l'air énervé pour la première fois.

– Vous avez lu le dossier de Sherlock ? interrogea-t-il.

– J'ai écrit la plupart des documents qui le composent, rétorqua le directeur.

– Ah. Vous savez, alors. Vous savez que pratiquement chaque commentaire donne l'alerte sur son égocentrisme hors norme. « Fait preuve d'un manque déroutant d'empathie. » « Est incapable de s'identifier aux autres. » « Ne prend pas en compte les ressentis des personnes l'environnant. » Encore et encore et encore, une conclusion à cause de laquelle vous avez convoqué Mycroft pour en discuter avec lui, puisque ont suivi des rapports provenant d'onéreux psychologues de tout le pays, qui exprimaient tous l'inquiétude qu'il soit possiblement un sociopathe de haut niveau faisant preuve d'un mépris absolu quant à la nécessité de se conformer à la société. Alors voilà ce que j'ai à vous dire : John voulait un chien, alors Sherlock lui a trouvé un chien. Le garçon était prêt à tout pour s'assurer que John puisse garder ce chien parce que l'animal rendait quelqu'un heureux : John. Sherlock a un dossier à son nom rempli par des gens qui disent qu'il se fiche des autres, et pourtant j'ai été dans cette chambre avec lui, et je l'ai entendu en gros me supplier pour que je ne prévienne pas pour le chien parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir John triste même si ça ne devait durer qu'une minute. Alors je vous prie de m'excuser si je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le courage de le punir pour cet élan. Excusez-moi d'avoir pensé qu'il fallait plutôt l'encourager. Ça aurait été moi, le sociopathe de haut niveau, si je l'avais dénoncé.

Le directeur et le responsable d'internat gardèrent tous les deux le silence, la bouche ouverte d'étonnement face à son emportement. Mycroft ne bougea pas, permettant aux mots de s'engrammer en lui. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais Mycroft savait que Greg avait dû lire les évaluations à propos de son frère. Mycroft n'y avait personnellement jamais cru. Sherlock aimait Mrs Hudson, bien sûr, à sa propre façon. Son frère aîné avait su le voir depuis toujours. Sherlock avait aimé leur mère. Et, à sa propre façon étrange, Sherlock le tolérait, lui. Il n'était juste pas synchronisé avec le reste du monde, ni intéressé par l'idée de ralentir d'un temps pour se laisser rattraper. Mycroft comprenait cela. Il devait se ralentir lui-même et était capable de prétendre être synchronisé bien mieux que Sherlock ne le pouvait, mais c'était son choix personnel. Sherlock le rendait fou mais Mycroft n'allait pas le punir d'être lui-même, pas alors qu'il était plus intelligent que tous et ne blessait pas activement quelqu'un. C'était doux d'entendre Greg partager ces idées et les prononcer à voix hautes, l'entendre exprimer du scepticisme face aux diagnostics, et faire remarquer que quand Sherlock aimait quelqu'un, il l'aimait farouchement, avec une intensité admirable. Qu'il aimait tellement que ça rattrapait toutes ces autres fois où il n'aimait pas.

– De plus, termina Greg, l'air moins énervé, John prend soin de Sherlock et Sherlock le laisse faire. Sherlock doit s'occuper du chien et je me suis dit que ce serait bon pour lui d'apprendre quelques responsabilités.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Greg lança un regard à Mycroft qui lui envoya un minuscule et vacillant sourire. Le tuteur détourna les yeux.

Le directeur souffla puis dit :

– Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est contre les règles et ce n'est pas votre position, Mr Lestrade, de décider à quelles règles on peut ou non adhérer à Eton. Depuis des siècles que…

– Épargnez-nous les leçons d'Histoire, l'interrompit Mycroft. Nous sommes tous bien conscients du statut renommé de cet établissement.

Le directeur lui adressa un regard noir.

– Ils habitent ensemble, dans la même chambre. Est-ce que vous en aviez conscience ?

Mycroft se contenta de lever un sourcil puisque, eh bien, c'était une Public School, ce genre de choses arrivaient dans ce genre d'endroit. La mère de John, cependant, échappa un « Quoi ? » retentissant.

– Mrs Watson, commença le directeur.

– Je veux qu'on les sépare, ordonna-t-elle vivement. Je veux qu'on les place aussi loin l'un de l'autre qu'on le peut. Je les veux aux deux extrémités du campus.

– Pas moi, intervint Mycroft.

– Bien sûr que non. De ce que j'entends, mon fils s'occupe de transformer votre frère en être humain, pendant que votre frère transforme mon fils en délinquant juvénile.

La main de Mycroft se resserra sur son parapluie. Il s'était fait la réflexion que cette excursion à Londres était la preuve de l'influence grandissante de Sherlock sur l'attitude de John. C'était une chose que Mycroft pense cela. Lui avait le droit de considérer de telles pensées sur son frère puisque c'était lui qui avait aussi assuré sa sécurité au cours des cinq années passées. Les autres n'étaient pas autorisés à penser cela de lui, cependant. Mycroft se sentit passer en mode défensif, sentit grandir en lui une boule de fureur en entendant cette femme qui n'avait vraiment pas à juger quoi que ce soit concernant Sherlock penser – et dire ! – ça de lui. Elle n'y était tout simplement pas autorisée.

– Je dois dire, Mrs Watson, que je suis d'accord avec vous, contribua le directeur avant que Mycroft ait pu reprendre suffisamment de contrôle sur ses émotions pour décider ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il l'observa et songea « Au Diable le contrôle des émotions. »

– Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pas du tout.

– Mais vous n'êtes pas à la tête de ce lycée, dit fermement le chef d'établissement. Moi, si. Et, pardonnez-moi, Mycroft, continua-t-il – et l'usage de son prénom fit grincer des dents à l'interpellé, irrité. Je comprends que votre frère est difficile et que vous avez fait du mieux que vous le pouviez avec lui, mais peut-être est-il temps d'écouter ce qu'en disent les experts.

– Les experts ? répéta-t-il sur un ton cinglant. Experts en quoi ? Certainement pas experts en Sherlock. Vous ne vous rappelez pas de comment était Sherlock avant ? Il n'a jamais été aussi… heureux, acheva-t-il quand il eut décidé que c'était le seul mot qui semblait convenir.

– Mais Mrs Watson a raison. Je ne souhaite pas le malheur de Sherlock, mais l'indulgence extrême avec laquelle il est traité ne lui fait pas de bien pour le futur, et dans ce même temps, il mène d'autres garçons à l'égarement.

– Ne soyez pas grotesque, rétorqua Mycroft. Il ne mène personne à l'égarement. John va parfaitement bien. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il va mieux qu'il n'a jamais été. Et permettez-moi de vous rappeler…

– De nous rappeler la somme que vous donnez pour qu'on garde Sherlock ici ? Vous avez sûrement déjà pensé au fait que votre frère a déjà complété ses études, Mycroft. Il ne suit même plus de cours ici. Nous souhaitons le laisser prendre sa route respectablement, et nous supposons que vous allez bientôt nous le retirer, de toute façon. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il n'y aurait plus tant d'argent à venir.

– Et si vous lui permettez de nuire à mon fils de cette façon, je vous collerai un procès, menaça la mère de John.

Mycroft la fixa. Son cerveau trébuchait sur le nombre conséquent de chantages qui lui venaient en tête, mais il ne laissa rien sortir. Ça ne rendrait aucun service à Sherlock de foncer tête baisser dans cette sorte d'arrangement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que tout s'effondre si entièrement et totalement ici. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul et considérer quel serait son prochain coup.

Il y eut alors un frappement à la porte et une femme passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour annoncer, hésitante :

– Les garçons sont arrivés. Je les envoie ici ? »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Des bises à tous, du bonheur et de l'amour !**

Nauss


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello tous !**

Reviews, réponses, retard, tout ça... Bientôt ! Je ne déroge jamais à mes promesses ;)

MERCI, comme toujours, aux revieweurs parmi vous ! **Moony's World, Teneris, Luckias, Mariloo, Mimi, admamu, Almayen, Clélia, Luma-az, Eurus 2, La nuit s'est éteinte** et **Mana !**

MERCI, toujours, à **Elie** pour sa bêta parfaite ! Plein de coeur sur toi :)

Un micro rappel, juste pour être sûre par rapport à certaines reviews : je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire qu'on doit en réalité à **earlgreytea68.**

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre** **34**

 **.**

Sherlock ne prononça pas un mot pendant le trajet en train jusqu'à Eton. Le contraste avec son attitude lors de l'aller vers Londres, tout frétillant d'enthousiasme, était douloureux pour John. Il essaya de lui parler mais Sherlock ne répondit pas, préférant s'enfoncer dans son manteau et se rouler en boule contre la fenêtre sans répondre à rien de ce que John pouvait dire. Ce dernier voulait en partie grimper directement sur ses genoux et l'embrasser pour le sortir de son silence, mais une autre part en lui craignait qu'un Sherlock dans cet état le repousse et il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Alors il resta assis à côté de lui en un silence tout aussi sombre et l'écouta tousser, ce qui lui rappelait qu'il était toujours malade, qu'ils avaient couru toute la journée sous la pluie et que ça avait été une idée stupide, si stupide. Comment avait-il pu laisser Sherlock l'embarquer là-dedans ? Et maintenant, Sherlock était… perturbé. John ne parvenait à penser à aucun autre mot pour décrire cet état parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait provoqué. Il savait seulement que Sherlock était désespérément malheureux à propos de quelque chose, d'une façon que John ne lui avait pas vue de… de tout le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, en fait.

Ils furent immédiatement menés au bureau du directeur, Sherlock reniflant et toussant, autrement silencieux à ses côtés. John aurait voulu qu'il parle, qu'ils essaient de mettre en place une sorte de plan d'attaque cohérent, une posture d'alliée.

Puis, alors qu'il s'inquiétait à ce propos, il se retrouva brusquement étouffé par les bras de sa mère. _Sa_ _mère._

« Oh, John, Dieu merci tu n'a rien, s'exclama-t-elle.

John ne parvint à rien d'autre qu'essayer de se souvenir de la dernière fois que sa mère l'avait attirée dans une étreinte comme celle-là. Il se tortilla pour en sortir, irrité par cette comédie. Parce que ce n'était qu'un peu plus de comédie. Elle ne faisait que jouer un rôle quand ils avaient un public. Cette dure vérité lui donna vaguement la nausée.

Mycroft était là, lui aussi, et Sherlock et lui ne jouaient pas du tout la comédie. Sherlock s'était vautré dans une chaise, affalé et résigné, et Mycroft se tenait près de la cheminée. Ses doigts tapotaient son parapluie dans un geste de nervosité que John n'avait jamais vu jusque-là.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda sa mère, pleine d'une inquiétude feinte.

– Ça va, répondit-il, lapidaire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– On m'a téléphoné, bien sûr. Quand ils ont compris que tu avais fugué avec… lui, termina-t-elle avec un regard assassin vers Sherlock.

– On ne s'est pas enfuis, dit John sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lancer un œil noir dans la direction de Lestrade.

– Oh, nul besoin de blâmer Mr Lestrade, s'immisça le directeur. Je suis tout à fait certain qu'il aurait gardé le secret pour vous, de la même façon qu'il a gardé bon nombre de vos secrets avec tant d'efficacité. Asseyez-vous, Mr Watson.

John jeta un regard à Mycroft, tentant de lire l'humeur de la pièce. Le visage du frère de Sherlock était neutre et il avait immobilisé son parapluie, mais il ne regardait rien en particulier, les yeux fixés sur un point du mur. John, qui s'habituait au tranchant rassurant de l'homme, le prit comme un signe de mauvais augure. Il s'assit lentement et avala la boule d'angoisse plombée dans sa gorge, considérant l'idée de supplier pour rester à Eton. Il venait de commettre une transgression terrible, mais ils ne le feraient pas partir pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait rien à lui reprocher par ailleurs et les Holmes avaient de l'argent, Eton ne pouvait certainement pas virer les clients riches.

– Avez-vous, demanda le directeur d'une voix mortellement calme, quoi que ce soit à dire pour votre défense ?

John regarda Sherlock. Sherlock fixait le pied du bureau. L'adolescent blond regarda ensuite son directeur.

– Sherlock a résolu un meurtre, aujourd'hui.

– Ah oui ? répliqua l'homme avec un intérêt manifestement sarcastique. Comme c'est remarquable.

John se rembrunit et regarda son petit ami.

– Sherlock, dis-lui ce que tu as découvert.

Sherlock renifla mais ne dit rien. Il ne bougea même pas le regard pour reconnaître la présence de John. Les sourcils de ce dernier se joignirent et il eut du mal à résister à l'envie de le frapper.

– Il n'a pas l'air enclin à parler, fit remarquer le chef d'établissement. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous mettre au courant de ce qu'il a découvert, Mr Watson.

John se lécha les lèvres et arracha son regard de Sherlock.

– Il ne m'a pas expliqué, admit-il.

– Il ne vous a rien dit des choses surprenantes qu'il a apprises aujourd'hui ? interrogea l'homme avec un haussement de sourcil. Comment pouvez-vous être certain que c'est intéressant, alors ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire ? se hérissa John.

Le directeur parlait à John, mais ses yeux étaient sur Sherlock :

– Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que ce n'était pas un leurre ? L'invention d'un petit garçon seul, désespéré de garder son unique ami et de ne pas perdre son admiration ?

– C'est assez, je pense, coupa Mycroft, sa voix claquant comme un fouet.

– Vous croyez qu'il invente ? demanda John, incrédule. Il n'invente rien. Sherlock, dis-leur.

Sherlock inspira, expira. Il ne leva pas le regard. Il ne dit rien.

John se renfrogna, irrité à présent, et parla pour lui.

– Nous sommes allés sur une scène de crime. Enfin, la police ne pense pas que c'en est une, mais…

– La police ne croit pas que ce soit une scène de crime ? l'interrompit froidement le directeur. Mais vous si ?

– La police est stupide, répliqua John en songeant qu'il devait beaucoup ressembler à Sherlock en parlant comme ça. Bref, le garçon a été assassiné. Carl Powers a été assassiné. Ça a un lien avec les baskets disparues. Et sa mère nous a dit qu'il était anxieux avant la compétition, ce qui n'était pas habituel…

– Sa mère ? coupa son responsable d'internat. Vous avez parlé à sa mère ?

– On… Eh bien, oui, on était obligés. Sinon, comment on aurait su que… Bref, il y a quelque chose à voir avec la crème qu'il utilisait contre son eczéma, je crois.

– Vous vous êtes enfuis à Londres, dit le directeur. Et vous avez acculée une pauvre femme qui pleure la mort récente de son fils ?

– Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça, nia John en refoulant la performance théâtrale experte de Sherlock. D'accord, c'était un peu ça, mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'on puisse…

– Résoudre un crime qui n'existe que dans la tête de Sherlock Holmes ?

– Il n'invente rien, plaida désespérément John.

– Il est juste plus intelligent que le reste du monde ?

– Oui, insista loyalement John. Il est plus intelligent que le reste du monde.

Le directeur le regarda pendant un moment, l'air presque triste.

– Oh, Mr Watson, je suis tellement désolé. Je crains que l'école n'ait pas su répondre à vos besoins.

– Répondre à mes besoins ? répéta John en le fixant sans comprendre.

– Votre mère a tout à fait raison de nous en vouloir. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, Mrs Watson. Mais nous allons arranger cela, comme vous l'avez demandé.

– Attendez une seconde, exigea John en se redressant dans sa chaise, son regard passant de sa mère à son directeur. Arranger quoi ?

– Nous aurions dû savoir mieux vous guider. Un nouvel élève qui arrive à Eton pour sa dernière année… Nous aurions dû mieux vous intégrer. On vous a laissé vous débrouiller, alors qu'il était évident que vous vous feriez avoir par lui. Vous ne devriez pas vous en vouloir.

– Qu'est-ce que vous…

Une vague compréhension prenait place dans l'esprit de John mais il refusa de l'écouter.

– Je n'ai pas…

Le directeur se tourna vers Cynthia Watson, debout à côté de l'épaule de son fils.

– Comme vous l'avez exigé, il sera changé d'internat sur le champ.

– Quoi ?

Il se redressa en sursaut. Il avait été terrifié d'être renvoyé. L'idée d'un changement d'internat ne l'avait même pas traversé. Ce serait horrible. Horrible de quitter Sherlock. Dévastateur.

– Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Je ne veux pas changer d'internat. Maman, appela-t-il vers sa mère.

– C'est pour le mieux, Mr Watson. Vraiment.

– Ce n'est pas « pour le mieux. » Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il à sa mère. Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

– C'est pour ton propre bien, répondit-elle fermement.

– Mon propre bien ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à…

John se détourna brusquement d'elle vers son petit ami.

– Sherlock. Dis quelque chose, putain, cracha-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? demanda simplement Sherlock, ses yeux toujours posés sur le bas du bureau. J'aime me vanter et tu étais une cible si facile. Tout le monde est si intelligent d'avoir su voir dans ma combine compliquée pour te piéger et te faire devenir mon ami, pour que tu sois si impressionné par moi.

– La ferme, siffla John, frustré. Tu n'aides pas, là. Mycroft, appela-t-il en se tournant dans son siège pour apercevoir le frère aîné.

Ce dernier tapa son parapluie contre le sol et rencontra le regard de John.

– J'ai fait part de mon profond désaccord face à cette décision, l'informa-t-il.

– Vous avez fait part de votre désaccord ? cria John. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bordel ? Menacez de les tuer, ou balancez-leur de l'argent ou je sais pas.

– John, commença Mycroft.

– C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, coupa la mère de John. Vraiment. Tu l'as entendu lui-même : il aime se venter.

– C'est faux. Enfin, si, oui, il aime ça, terriblement, mais tout ça est vrai. Il résout des crimes. Il aide des gens.

– Comme le crime qu'il a résolu aujourd'hui ? demanda patiemment le directeur. Comme cette mère dévastée qu'il a aidée ?

– Il ne ment pas, dit John. Il ne ment pas. Vous ne me ferez jamais penser qu'il m'a un jour menti. Sherlock, » appela-t-il en se tournant vers lui, le ton suppliant.

Sherlock fixa le pied du bureau et toussa.

* * *

Ils insistèrent pour que Sherlock aille dans sa propre chambre alors qu'il ne comptait de toute façon pas retourner dans celle de John. Il se blottit dans son propre lit pour la première fois depuis des mois. Les draps étaient rigides et sentaient le renfermé. L'odeur de John n'était pas là. Il n'était pas certain de savoir encore dormir dans un lit qui ne sentait pas John. Il se roula en une boule serrée et regarda le mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle de John, derrière lequel il entendait des sons de mouvements. John qui faisait ses affaires. John qui changeait d'internat.

Mycroft entra sans prendre la peine de toquer et commença à parler immédiatement.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre demain pour aller à Londres ? Un jour de plus et vous vous en seriez sûrement sortis, mais non, il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui et regarde le bazar que tu as créé.

Sherlock ferma les yeux et renifla. Il aurait voulu que Mycroft parte. Il aurait voulu pouvoir respirer normalement. Il aurait voulu que le lit l'avale en entier et l'épargne ainsi de la monotonie du reste de sa vie.

– Arrête de bouder, dit Mycroft, la voix tranchante. Retourne-toi et regarde-moi, qu'on puisse chercher comment arranger ça.

Sherlock ne se retourna pas mais il parla, ce qui était déjà plus que ce qu'il prévoyait de faire à la base.

– Est-ce que tu paies John ? dit-il alors, soit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout envisagé de dire.

– Est-ce que je paie John pour quoi ? demanda Mycroft.

– Est-ce que tu _paies John_? répéta Sherlock en insistant sur les deux derniers mots. Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Mycroft, tu sais exactement ce que je suis en train de demander.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et regarda le mur, essayant de lire le silence sans se tourner pour faire face à Mycroft. Ce dernier, finalement, répondit :

– Non.

Sherlock émit un son qui ressemblait à un grognement sceptique.

– J'ai essayé, précisa Mycroft. Il n'a pas voulu de l'argent.

– John n'est pas riche. Il a besoin d'argent.

– Il a refusé de le prendre, insista Mycroft.

Sherlock fixa le mur et essaya de déterminer s'il devait le croire ou non. Il voulait le croire. Il voulait que tout soit réel et vrai. Il voulait que l'étincelle dans le regard de John posé sur lui – qui donnait l'impression que Sherlock était l'humain le plus précieux qu'il ait jamais rencontré – soit légitime, authentique, réelle. Mais cette part de lui qui n'avait jamais réussi à croire que John pouvait sincèrement l'aimer l'assaillait de ses preuves. _Pourquoi John s'est mis à t'apprécier, soudain, alors que personne d'autre ne t'a jamais apprécié ? Et puis John, en plus. John qui est si merveilleux. Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte bien plus tôt. Toi qui te vantes de ta logique et de ta raison. Tu as fait de toi la risée de tous._

– Si John n'a pas accepté ton argent, alors c'est qu'il est stupide, décida-t-il finalement.

– Il est stupide, quand tu entres en jeu, oui, acquiesça Mycroft. Il est fou de toi. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire que je le payais ?

Sherlock voulait que Mycroft parte. Il voulait enfouir son visage dans son oreiller et laisser ses pensées tourner à toute vitesse, _penserpenserpenser_ , jusqu'à atteindre une conclusion quant à l'honnêteté de Mycroft sur ce point. Il voulait _penserpenserpenser_ aux moindres moments que John et lui avaient passés ensemble, les observer sous tous les angles, les examiner jusqu'à être certain que tout soit vérifié, que rien n'était contrefait, qu'il puisse y apposer sa marque approbatrice avec les mots "vrai", "réel", "eux deux".

Mais tout le reste tambourinait sous son crâne, le fait même de Mycroft tambourinait, et il ne parvenait pas à simplement penser à John parce que Mycroft était encore là, ne le laissait pas tranquille. Mycroft ne le laissait jamais tranquille. Il interférait, et prévoyait, adoptait des stratégies et ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

– C'est ce que tu fais toujours, lui fit mollement remarquer Sherlock. Tu arranges les problèmes. Et tu arranges presque toujours les problèmes en payant des gens. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça t'ait pris si longtemps pour arriver à cette conclusion, vraiment. C'est tellement évident. Tu veux que ton petit frère à problèmes reste à Eton ? Oh, rien de plus simple, trouve un type à peu près malin qui court après l'argent et paie-le pour qu'il fasse croire qu'il est son ami. De l'argent facile dès que tout est arrangé. Tu as fais un excellent choix. Je n'ai rien suspecté jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

– Ta théorie, quoique grandement divertissante, est complètement incorrecte. Je n'avais jamais rencontré John avant le jour où tu me l'as présenté et je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne le paie pas, répéta Mycroft, l'air réellement irrité.

– Tu paies tout le monde, lui rappela Sherlock. Tu as payé le Sergent Donovan pour qu'elle joue le jeu avec moi.

– Non, c'est faux. Je l'ai payée une fois, aujourd'hui, pour le dérangement de vous avoir menés, John et toi, jusqu'au train pour Eton. Je ne lui ai jamais rien donné avant.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi stupide. Tout ce temps qu'il m'a fallu pour comprendre ! Est-ce que ça t'a amusé, au moins ?

– Sherlock, ta vision de mon omnipotence est flatteuse, mais je n'ai rien mis en place là-dedans. Je n'ai pas payé John, il est juste ce qu'il est. Et je n'ai pas payé le Sergent Donovan pour t'écouter parler de meurtres avant ça. Elle l'a fait parce que tu avais raison et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas t'écouter.

Sherlock ne voulait plus parler de ça. Il serra les paupières et pensa à la première fois qu'il avait embrassé John, rougi par le triomphe de son premier meurtre résolu, et il avait été heureux au-delà des mots, il aurait voulu être aussi heureux pour toujours. Et maintenant, il ne voyait cela que comme un coup de plus sur l'échiquier de Mycroft. Comme si le plus beau jour de sa vie n'avait été que préméditation, une pièce qui s'insérait avec le reste. Comme s'il en était dépossédé. Tout en lui semblait épuisé. Il voulait John tellement désespérément. John le calmerait, il n'y avait que John qui savait faire ça, mais John faisait ses affaires dans sa chambre et Sherlock n'était plus sûr de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Mycroft clamait que John l'aimait, qu'il ne le payait pas pour qu'il joue un rôle d'ami et pourtant, Sherlock ne s'était jamais aussi bien comporté à Eton que sur cette période alors que Mycroft ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. La présence de John ici était une anomalie inexplicable et Mycroft payait toutes les personnes qui côtoyaient Sherlock, même Mrs Hudson. Pourquoi John serait-il une exception, l'unique cas particulier ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de si unique ? Était-ce simplement parce que Sherlock crevait d'envie qu'il soit unique ? Parce qu'il voulait d'une personne qui voulait juste bien de lui, pas des pots-de-vin de Mycroft, mais juste lui ?

Il toussa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, incapable de taire sa toux.

– Tu es malade ? demanda Mycroft dans son dos.

– Pars, ordonna Sherlock, misérable. N'as-tu pas encore un peu plus d'argent à distribuer ? Pour t'assurer que je ne suis pas renvoyé ? Pour arranger ça ?

Mycroft hésita. Sherlock pouvait le sentir.

– Sherlock…

– Pars, » répéta Sherlock et, après un instant, Mycroft sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd, totalement insatisfait par son attitude.

Sherlock n'aurait pas pu se fiche plus de son mécontentement qu'en cet instant. Lui-même était mécontent de Mycroft. Il était mécontent de tout ce qui faisait partie de l'univers. Et il était principalement mécontent de lui-même.

Sherlock fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait à l'école. Il attrapa son violon et joua.

* * *

John resta bloqué dans l'entrée, observant la chambre qui paraissait étrangement vide sans Sherlock à l'intérieur.

« Où est Gladstone ?

Sa mère était déjà en train d'ouvrir un de ses tiroirs, clairement prête à emballer toutes ses affaires, une valise empruntée au responsable de l'internat ouverte sur le lit où Sherlock et lui avaient dormi enlacés quelques heures plus tôt seulement. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux à la question.

Le responsable qui avait apporté avec lui deux élèves de collège pour les aider dans les opérations demanda :

– Qui ?

– Le chien. Où est le chien ?

– Pas ici.

John serra les dents, les poings, et se rappela de ne pas frapper l'homme. Ça ne ferait certainement aucun bien à la situation.

– Je vois bien. Il est où ?

– Ça ne vous regarde en rien, Mr Watson.

– Bien sûr que ça me concerne. C'est mon chien.

Le responsable posa platement les yeux sur lui, depuis l'autre côté de la chambre.

– Non, ce n'est pas votre chien. Les Etoniens n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de chien sur le campus. Nous pourrions vous renvoyer pour cette désobéissance.

John aurait voulu être furieux mais, de façon très inopportune, il se sentit vidé. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, il aurait dû le voir venir, au milieu de tout le reste qui s'effilochait si totalement autour de lui, mais cette dernière offense lui fit comme un coup derrière la nuque. Gladstone, qui l'avait aimé dès qu'il l'avait vu dans une clairière givrée de la forêt, et qui était maintenant arraché à sa maison pour être emmené Dieu savait où, sans doute quelque part où il n'aurait pas le droit de monter sur le lit, où il n'aurait pas de câlins ni de bisous, où il ne serait pas accueillit avec joie quand il baverait à flot partout. Il se sentit comme gelé dans l'entrée, incapable de bouger, regardant sa mère prélever une poignée de chaussettes, les siennes et celles de Sherlock mélangées.

– Ne prenez pas les équipements de laboratoire, ordonna le responsable d'internat aux collégiens. On jettera simplement tout à la poubelle.

– C'est à Sherlock, indiqua John.

– Ça paraît évident, approuva l'homme.

– Alors vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez lui demander avant de tout jeter ?

– Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à avoir un laboratoire sur le campus, Mr Watson.

– Ces notes sont à moi, cracha soudain John aux collégiens qui semblaient sur le point d'ajouter les carnets de Sherlock remplis à bloc sur la pile des objets destinés à la poubelle.

Les garçons hésitèrent et même le responsable eut l'air suspicieux, mais John leur arracha les carnets des mains.

– Ils sont à moi, insista-t-il avant de les mettre dans la valise. Maman, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, essayant une dernière fois. Tout ça est ridicule. Ta réaction est exagérée. La réaction de tout le monde est exagérée.

– Tu t'es enfui à Londres, tout seul. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, dit-elle en continuant de prendre ses affaires, sans même le regarder.

– Je n'étais pas tout seul. Et on habite à Londres. On n'était pas dans un endroit plus dangereux que notre banlieue, Maman.

John ne pensa pas très approprié de lui apprendre qu'ils avaient été poursuivis sur les toits. Ça ne l'aiderait pas spécialement dans cette situation.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour la première fois et siffla « Tais-toi » en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers le responsable.

John aurait voulu la secouer. Comme si l'homme ne savait pas qu'ils venaient d'une banlieue. Et comme si lui se fichait de savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire à ma malchance qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour du mois où tu décides d'être sobre. Si tu étais bourrée comme d'habitude, tu n'en aurais rien eu à foutre et rien de tout ça n'arriverait.

Sa mère devint livide de ce qui ressemblait clairement à de la rage. Ses yeux s'étrécirent en deux fentes tournées vers lui et sa respiration devint dure et précipitée. Pendant une seconde, John crut qu'elle allait le frapper.

Alors, Mycroft déclara platement, depuis la porte :

– J'espère sincèrement que je ne vous interromps pas. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que les affaires de mon frère seront envoyées à mon adresse sur Londres.

Les yeux de Mycroft lancèrent ce qui ressemblait à des regards éloquents tout autour de la pièce : à la mère de John, à John lui-même, à la pile d'équipement scientifique de Sherlock, au responsable d'internat. Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire amer et sans joie. Le regard de Mycroft s'arrêta finalement sur John.

– Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il avec douceur.

– Non, rétorqua John. Non, tout ne va pas bien. Vous devez arranger ça.

Les yeux de Mycroft passèrent à la mère de John, dont la respiration était toujours accélérée par la fureur, pleine de colère.

– Oui, admit-il d'un ton que John ne parvint pas interpréter. C'est ce que je vais faire. »

Il disparut ensuite dans le couloir.

John lança un regard noir à sa suite. Savoir que Mycroft prévoyait d'arranger ce bordel n'était pas d'une grande aide quand des gens continuaient d'emballer ses affaires et que Sherlock ne se faisait pas du tout entendre, d'une façon totalement insupportable, dans la pièce voisine.

John corrigea cette déclaration quand il entendit Sherlock se mettre à jouer du violon de l'autre côté du mur, une mélodie douloureusement triste qu'il jouait magnifiquement. John voulait aller dans sa chambre et lui prendre le violon de force, lui dire d'arrêter de jouer de la musique triste, lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre jouer quelque chose de triste parce que c'était trop déchirant. Sherlock devrait être heureux. Sherlock devrait tout le temps être heureux. John ne le lui avait-il pas promis, la première fois qu'il s'était endormi avec lui, blotti contre lui ? Mais John avait l'impression qu'on le renverrait, s'il faisait un pas hors de la pièce. C'était déjà assez nul comme ça d'être envoyé à l'autre bout du campus, ce serait encore pire d'être viré d'Eton pour de bon.

Ce ne fut finalement que cette peur d'être exclu qui le fit suivre sa mère jusqu'à son nouvel internat. C'était en effet à l'autre bout du campus, aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient le mettre. Les autres garçons de l'internat n'arrêtèrent pas de venir furtivement jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre, curieux et sans scrupule, puisqu'un déménagement était quelque dont on n'avait vraisemblablement jamais entendu parler dans l'histoire d'Eton. Le responsable d'internat – son ancien responsable à présent, supposa John – partit, l'air satisfait de son travail bien fait, laissant John seul avec sa mère qui déballait tranquillement tout ce qu'elle venait d'emballer.

John s'appuya contre le mur et la regarda, refusant de l'aider.

« Cette école a une terrible influence sur toi, dit-elle finalement quand le silence se fut apparemment trop prolongé pour elle. Je serai contente quand tu en auras fini et que tu rentreras à la maison.

– Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison, lui fit remarquer John, la voix blanche. J'irai à la fac, après.

Sa mère eut une expression que John ne put qu'interpréter comme dubitative et il se raidit. Il pensa à la version reliée de _Gray's Anatomy_ que Sherlock lui avait achetée pour Noël. Il pensa à la confiance absolue que Sherlock plaçait en lui quant à ses capacités à devenir médecin. Et ici même, sa mère ne parvenait pas à le croire capable d'aller à la fac.

– Tu ne me connais tellement pas, dit soudain John. Et tu comprends encore moins de choses. J'aurais pitié de toi, si tu prenais la peine d'essayer de faire le moindre effort pour apprendre. Cet endroit n'a pas une horrible influence sur moi. Cet endroit est la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé. J'ai rencontré Sherlock ici et c'est la plus belle personne que je connaisse. Sherlock est un génie, et il pense que je suis extraordinaire. Tu es ma propre mère et tu n'as jamais pensé ça de moi une seule fois.

– Pour quelqu'un qui te trouve extraordinaire, il ne s'est pas beaucoup battu pour toi aujourd'hui, releva sa mère.

– Parce qu'il était blessé et bouleversé et que ça n'aurait servi à rien et qu'il était évidemment assez intelligent pour le savoir. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas être juste… pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas comme Harry et toi. Je ne peux pas juste... encaisser les coups. Je ne peux pas arrêter de me battre pour obtenir ce que je veux, et je voudrais que tu sois… juste d'accord avec ça.

Sa mère s'immobilisa dans son déballage frénétique, ses mains fermées sur un col d'Eton.

– Je… Tu te rends la vie si compliquée, John. À rêver à ces choses impossibles, à devenir docteur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça t'apporte, à part de la déception ? Les gens comme toi ne deviennent pas docteur. Toi qui te crois si intelligent, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à voir toute la déception que tu vas te provoquer tout seul ? Tu fais toujours les choix les plus stupides. Comme d'aller dans une école de riches et d'essayer de faire croire à tout le monde que tu y as ta place.

– J'étais heureux, ici, Maman. Plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Il me rend plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Mycroft le sait, et c'est pour ça qu'il pense que toute cette histoire est une connerie. Si tu avais rien qu'une fois essayé de voir ce que je suis, tu l'aurais compris aussi et tu ne m'aurais pas fait ça. Me dis pas que c'est pour mon bien. Tu as perdu le droit de juger de ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas quand tu as commencé à être trop bourrée pour te lever et t'assurer qu'on partait à l'école le matin. Il y a tant de choses que je ne devrais pas te pardonner, mais je voudrais que tu saches que, au cas où tu te poserais la question dans le futur, j'arrivais à te trouver des excuses pour tout ça. Absolument tout. Parce que tu es ma mère et que peu importe quoi, je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ça. Pas ça. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de ne pas croire en moi. »

Sa mère le fixa pendant très longtemps, l'air partagée entre l'incompréhension et la défiance. Puis, au grand soulagement de John, elle jeta le col sur son nouveau lit et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Mycroft trouva Greg en train de rassembler ses affaires dans son bureau. Il soupira et s'appuya sur son parapluie.

« Et tu te fais virer, conclut-il. Je vais passer tout mon week-end à nettoyer derrière mon frère.

– Ne me « nettoie » pas, moi, dit Greg en lâchant des livres dans une boîte sans trop se soucier de l'état de leur tranche. C'est insultant.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Mycroft, franchement perplexe.

– Pourquoi ? répéta Greg en se tournant vers lui. Parce que tu as pu remarquer que je suis un adulte responsable qui prend parfaitement soin de lui. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses quoi que ce soit pour arranger le bordel dans lequel je me suis mis, je le ferai moi-même.

– Mais tu ne t'es pas mis dans cette situation, fit remarquer Mycroft. C'est mon frère. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est...

– Ton frère ne m'a pas mis dans cette situation. Le directeur a raison. C'est moi qui l'ai laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait, parce que c'était plus simple pour moi. Ce n'était pas mon rôle. C'était même exactement l'inverse de mon rôle. Je l'ai laissé garder le chien, bordel.

– Tu étais gentil avec lui. Les gens sont rarement gentils avec lui. Ça a compté pour lui. Ça a énormément compté…

– Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

Greg secoua la tête de frustration et revint à son empaquetage. Il s'était retranché à l'autre bout de la pièce et Mycroft avait l'impression que c'était délibéré, pour garder de la distance entre eux.

– Je l'ai laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'est pas être gentil, Mycroft. C'est le gâter. Pas que je m'attende à ce que tu le reconnaisses, puisque tu l'as gâté toi-même.

Mycroft se raidit.

– Changeons de sujet, suggéra-t-il, conscient qu'ils marchaient sur un champ de mines conversationnelles qu'il préférait éviter.

– Et voilà que tu veux tout arranger, continua Greg en l'ignorant. Tu veux tout arranger de la façon que tu as de toujours tout arranger, et il n'apprendra absolument rien parce que tu ne le laisses jamais apprendre. Tu te contentes d'arranger les choses pour qu'elles soient comme Sherlock les veux, et il ne comprendra jamais que le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui, parce que tu lui as toujours donné l'impression que c'était le cas.

– Sherlock serait en profond désaccord avec ce que tu dis. Il dirait que je le contrains à faire des choses qu'il ne veut pas faire en permanence. Être à Eton étant un des points les plus représentatifs.

– Oh, tu l'obliges à aller à l'école, ricana Greg, le sarcasme suintant dans sa voix. Quel tyran tu peux être.

– Alors tu penses qu'il vaudrait mieux que je n'intervienne pas ? Que tu sois viré de ton poste alors que tu y es si bon ? Que John et Sherlock soient séparés comme ça ?

– Peut-être qu'ils devenaient un peu trop co-dépendants, répondit Greg. Peut-être qu'on les laissait le devenir. Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi bon que je…

Greg se tut et jeta un livre dans la boîte avant de s'appuyer soudainement contre l'encadrure de la fenêtre, l'air sous le choc, brusquement, et épuisé. Il se frotta le visage avec ses paumes qu'il passa ensuite dans ses cheveux, laissant ces derniers en pagaille.

– Ce ne sont que des gosses. Ce sont des gosses et ils sont partis tout seuls à Londres parce que je leur ai laissé croire que c'était acceptable. Pas juste à Londres, mais sur les traces d'un meurtre à Londres. Putain de merde, ils auraient pu se faire tuer. Tu devrais être furieux contre moi, fit-il remarquer en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Pourquoi ? C'est de Londres qu'on parle. Ils y ont tous les deux grandi. Et ils étaient ensemble. Les années d'avant, Sherlock aurait fait exactement pareil et il l'aurait fait seul. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste Sherlock, il est comme ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et ils ne sont plus vraiment des enfants ils sont assez vieux pour faire quelque chose comme prendre un train pour Londres tous les deux.

Un long silence s'étendit entre eux.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu n'avais qu'un an de plus que Sherlock quand il a relevé de ta responsabilité. Tu n'as pas la même vision de l'âge de dix-sept ans que tout le monde.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, quand tu avais dix-sept ans ?

– Je m'attirais plus de problèmes que tu ne pourrais imaginer, lui répondit Greg en s'adressant un sourire ironique et dépréciateur. C'est pour ça que je me suis si bien entendu avec Sherlock.

Mycroft soupira. Il traversa la pièce en évitant les boîtes et se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de Greg. Ce dernier se décala pour lui faire de la place, alors Mycroft supposa que c'était acceptable.

– Tu es un bon professeur.

– Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? demanda Greg, l'air vaguement amusé.

– J'ai lu ton dossier.

– Ah, mais oui, bien sûr.

– Tu ne mérites pas de te faire virer pour ça, quoi que tu puisses penser dans ton esprit auto-flagellateur. Ce sont des garçons de leur âge qui se sont comportés comme des garçons de leur âge et la seule raison pour laquelle tout cela a pris de telles proportions, c'est parce que nous nous sommes laissé endormir par un sentiment de fausse sécurité. Je peux arranger ça.

– J'imagine que ça ne te demanderai que l'effort de claquer des doigts, railla sèchement Greg. Les grands obstacles de nos vies tombent si facilement devant le pouvoir de Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft hésita.

– Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui te dérange ?

– Oui, répondit l'ancien tuteur de son frère avec franchise avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Tu sais ce qui me fait me sentir mieux à ce propos ?

– Quoi ? demanda prudemment Mycroft.

– Le fait que, si je te le demande, je sais que tu ne chercheras pas à arranger les choses. Hein ? N'arrange rien pour moi. Les choses sont comme elles sont. Je trouverai un autre poste. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

– Et en ce qui concerne Sherlock ?

– Sherlock ira mieux. C'est résilient, un ado.

Mycroft n'en était pas certain. Malgré tout, Greg n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort quand il lui rappelait combien il avait gâté Sherlock. Sherlock, même petit garçon, avait eu tendance à faire des crises de dépression boudeuse. Tôt dans sa vie, Mycroft et sa mère avaient développé une alliance tacite pour faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour garder Sherlock heureux. L'aîné avait perpétué cette tradition. Quoi qu'il pouvait arriver, Sherlock devait rester heureux. Mycroft n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'arriver un jour à son but. Sherlock n'avait jamais l'air heureux avec lui, peu importe combien il essayait, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre John Watson. Peut-être que Greg avait raison et que Sherlock et John dépendaient trop l'un de l'autre. Ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents. Quelles étaient les probabilités que Sherlock garde John dans son environnement pour le reste de sa vie ? Peut-être que Sherlock avait besoin d'apprendre un peu de cette distance, d'apprendre à être heureux sans John et peut-être que Mycroft ne lui ferait aucune faveur en l'empêchant d'apprendre cette leçon.

Et puis, de toute façon, la récente conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sherlock était une indication claire qu'il prenait un peu trop sur lui pour arranger l'existence de son frère, puisque ce dernier semblait penser lui-même que sa vie n'était rien d'autre qu'une machinerie qu'il orchestrait. Peut-être serait-ce mieux de se retirer. Peut-être était-ce ce dont Sherlock avait besoin. Peut-être que le ressentiment de Sherlock provenait après tout précisément du fait que Mycroft mettait tant d'efforts à essayer de le rendre heureux.

Mycroft soupira. Il aurait aimé que comprendre Sherlock ne soit pas précisément le seul sujet dans sa vie qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir faire et également la seule chose dans sa vie qui lui importait réellement de savoir faire. Enfin, s'amenda-t-il, Sherlock et Greg maintenant, qui était juste à côté de lui et dont le silence n'était troublé que par sa respiration.

– Est-ce que tu le prendrais mal, demanda lentement Mycroft, si je te suggérais d'habiter chez moi à Londres le temps que tu cherches un nouveau poste ?

– Et me faire entretenir ? rétorqua Greg, la lueur de l'amusement perçant dans sa voix, cependant.

– Ce serait le prendre mal, dit prudemment l'aîné des Holmes.

Greg tourna la tête et respira juste dans le creux derrière l'oreille de Mycroft en y blottissant tendrement son nez.

– Je te raconterai toutes mes frasques de jeunesse.

– J'ai hâte, » dit Mycroft.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**

Nauss


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello les gens !**

 **MERCI** pour vos reviews, **Eurus 2** , **Almayen, Guest 1 et 2 et 3, Zo x 2** (Et oui, avec plaisir, tu peux me l'envoyer ! Par MP si tu as un compte, ou par review ?) **, Mimi Kitsune, Luma-az, La nuit s'est éteinte, admamu et mariloo !**

Tous les mercis qui se doivent à **Elie Bluebell,** toujours rockstar de la bêta lecture ! Tout ça, c'est aussi grâce à elle :D

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

 **.**

John n'eut aucun contact avec Sherlock, le dimanche. Ça le contraria. Il ne pouvait plus entrer dans son ancien internat parce que le responsable se tenait sur ses gardes pour l'en empêcher, mais si Sherlock voulait bien juste quitter sa chambre, ils auraient eu la possibilité de trouver un coin caché approprié pour une discussion. Au lieu de ça, Sherlock était resté enfermé dans sa chambre et dans son mutisme boudeur et complet toute la journée qu'il a passée à jouer des mélodies tragiques sur son violon, d'après Stamford.

Sherlock resta également barricadé dans sa chambre le lundi mais, d'après les rapports d'anciens collègues d'internats empathiques, le violon avait fini par se taire au milieu de la nuit. Sherlock ne se rendit à aucune de ses PD, sans surprise, mais il ne s'esquiva pas non plus de sa chambre pour venir voir John, ce qui, pour le coup, était très surprenant. Ce dernier dormit très peu pour la troisième nuit de suite, lundi soir. Les deux nuits précédentes, il était resté éveillé sur son lit à attendre que Sherlock frappe à sa fenêtre pour qu'il le laisse entrer. Cette nuit-là, son insomnie était due à l'anxiété. Sherlock était dans ce genre d'état où il avait besoin d'être sauvé. John connaissait ça. Il était adepte de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte. Il n'avait qu'à aller dans sa chambre.

Le mardi matin, il passa à Stamford un mot à glisser sous la porte de Sherlock et il insista pour que leur ami toque à la porte pour le prévenir. John pensa aussi à se renseigner sur des personnes qui auraient apporté quelque chose à manger à Sherlock. Stamford le regarda comme s'il était stupide et John lui fit prendre quelques muffins à laisser devant la porte si l'adolescent refusait de lui ouvrir.

Puis John alla trouver Lestrade parce que trop, c'était trop.

Lestrade n'avait pas donné ses PD de biologie alors John n'aurait pas dû être pris de court en trouvant son bureau minutieusement vidé. Il le fut pourtant. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et réfléchit, puis décida qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il alla voir l'infirmière de la maison Hollande et la supplia de l'autoriser rien qu'à frapper à la porte de Sherlock. Elle semblait plus compréhensive que le responsable ne l'aurait été, mais lui répondit qu'elle avait pour ordre strict de les garder séparés.

Alors John demanda qui était le nouveau tuteur de Sherlock. L'infirmière tenta de prétendre un petit moment que Lestrade n'avait pas réellement été renvoyé puis admit que Dimmock lui avait été assigné.

John essaya de ne pas grimacer à cette annonce en présence de la femme, mais le fait était que Dimmock représentait un très mauvais choix pour tutorer Sherlock. Il était pédant et procédurier et Sherlock le haïrait et le déchiquetterait en lambeaux. Mais John partit à sa recherche.

– Ne me dites pas que vous êtes là pour me parler de Sherlock, lui dit Dimmock dès qu'il le vit. Parce que vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de lui.

– Vous êtes allé le voir ? demanda John en l'ignorant. Depuis que vous lui avez été assigné.

– Non. Il n'est allé à aucun PD. Il s'est récolté un nombre inimaginable de retenues. Je les ai glissées sous sa porte.

– Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait s'assurer qu'il va bien ?

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Ça fait des jours qu'il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre.

– Il jouait du violon, l'informa Dimmock, l'air pas du tout concerné.

– Pas depuis dimanche.

– Vous n'êtes pas censé le savoir. De toute façon, vous connaissez Sherlock Holmes. Il est borné. Il ne sortira pas tant qu'on ne le traînera pas dehors, ce qui arrivera sans aucun doute vers la fin de la semaine.

– Oui, approuva John. Je connais Sherlock Holmes, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pour lui. Il ne mange pas quand il est comme ça, il n'y pense même pas, quelqu'un doit s'assurer qu'il prend un minimum soin de lui.

– Il a dix-sept ans, Mr Watson. Il est largement assez vieux pour se nourrir lui-même. Cessez de vous comporter comme une mère poule. Vous êtes brillant et vous jouez dans l'équipe de rugby, de ce que j'ai entendu. Vous pouvez sûrement vous trouver quelques coéquipiers pour vous débarrasser de votre surplus d'énergie. »

John serra les dents et haït Dimmock avec passion. Il partit sans prononcer un mot de plus, retourna à sa nouvelle chambre et réfléchit. Il s'était reposé sur l'intelligence de Sherlock pour que le garçon brun trouve un moyen de le rejoindre. Mais c'est l'inverse qui devrait se passer.

Il se décida finalement, trouva un papier sans importance et fourra dans sa poche un briquet que Sherlock avait chipé à un de leurs profs il y a des lustres. L'objet s'était retrouvé dans la précédente chambre de John comme la majorité des choses et John avait réussi à l'empaqueter et à l'emmener dans sa mission de sauver le maximum d'affaires de Sherlock.

Le responsable de l'internat ne pouvait pas surveiller toutes les portes à la fois, alors il avait été estimé comme dans ses capacités de concentrer son rôle de sentinelle sur le couloir uniquement. John le savait et il fut donc facile pour lui de s'immiscer dans l'internat pendant le déjeuner, d'enflammer sa feuille de papier et de la tenir sous le détecteur à fumée qui fit exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui : déclencher l'alarme.

John laissa tomber la feuille dans la corbeille la plus proche et, au milieu de la cohue due à la débandade d'élèves et de profs alarmés, il n'eut aucune difficulté à grimper les escaliers jusqu'au couloir de Sherlock. Puis il fit ce que Sherlock lui avait appris des semaines plus tôt et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à utiliser un jour : il força le verrou de la porte.

La lampe de chevet était allumée, déployant assez de lumière pour que John puisse voir Sherlock se plier en deux sur le lit et lui envoyer un regard entre ses paupières plissées.

« John, dit-il, l'air surpris, avant d'exploser en une quinte de toux.

– Toujours en train de te battre contre ce rhume, je vois, fit remarquer John en verrouillant la porte derrière lui et en marchant sur une pile de feuilles de retenue et sur son mot du matin même.

– C'est un rhume stupide, dit Sherlock sans bouger de sa position. Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

– J'ai forcé ta porte, répondit John en s'agenouillant à côté du lit parce que c'était la position la plus logique. Tu n'es pas fier de moi ?

Sherlock sourit faiblement.

– C'est aussi toi qui a déclenché cette affreuse alarme incendie ?

Il toussa encore. John se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne toux. Elle était lourde et rauque comme un râle et, une fois qu'elle commença, il fallut un long moment avant que Sherlock s'arrête, luttant pour trouver de l'air. Et il tremblait. John le voyait nettement, maintenant qu'il était juste à côté de lui.

John se pencha sur Sherlock.

– Tu frissonnes, l'informa-t-il.

– Ça gèle, ici.

– Non, il fait bon, dit John en posant sa main sur le front de Sherlock. Tu es brûlant.

– Je vais bien. C'est juste un bête rhume, répondit Sherlock en repoussant sa main. Écoute-moi. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

John l'ignora, le frôlant en posant l'oreille sur la poitrine de Sherlock.

– Respire pour moi.

Sherlock l'ignora tout autant, parlant au lieu de simplement respirer.

– Je me fiche que Mycroft te paie. Je m'en fiche vraiment. Tu peux continuer à prendre son argent, ça me va. Tu me manques. J'ai besoin que tu reviennes. Je veux que tu reviennes. Tu peux revenir ?

John s'écarta des respirations rapides et superficielles qui peinaient à emplir ses poumons.

– T'es comme ça depuis quand ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Désespéré de façon si humiliante ?

– Non, malade à ce point.

– Oh, depuis trop longtemps. Ce stupide rhume…

– Ce n'est pas un rhume. C'est une pneumonie. Ça fait combien de temps que tu as de la fièvre ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Sherlock, l'air aussi contrarié qu'il le pouvait au milieu d'une nouvelle quinte de toux terrible. Tu n'as pas – _keuf keuf_ – entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

– Il faut que j'aille chercher quelqu'un. Il faut qu'on t'envoie à l'hôpital. Tu es vraiment chaud et tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien du tout.

John tenta de ne pas sembler aussi paniqué qu'il l'était. Il se leva et avança jusqu'à la porte, songeant que le responsable serait de retour d'une seconde à l'autre, quand il aurait compris que le détecteur de fumée n'avait été qu'un leurre.

Il alla vers la porte et saisit brusquement ce que Sherlock venait de lui dire. Il se tourna vers lui, la main toujours sur la poignée.

– Espèce de couillon.

Sherlock cligna des yeux vers lui.

John marcha vers lui, se pencha au-dessus du lit.

– Ton frère ne m'a jamais rien payé. C'est ça que tu crois ? Comment tu peux penser ça ? Ton frère ne m'a jamais payé.

John pressa un baiser appuyé sur son front puis se retira.

La main de Sherlock se referma sur son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse s'écarter totalement et il étudia minutieusement son visage.

– Tu dis la vérité.

Il avait l'air stupéfait.

– Pendant tout ce temps t'étais en train de bouder ? demanda John, exaspéré. Pense à me poser la question, la prochaine fois.

Sherlock lui sourit, un sourire large et étincelant.

– Viens au lit, ordonna-t-il comme si ces trois derniers jours n'avaient pas existé.

– Je ne peux pas. Je dois aller chercher quelqu'un.

Le bruit d'une clé se fit entendre à la porte et John leva les yeux vers le responsable de l'internat qui jaillissait dans la pièce, rayonnant de triomphe. Il s'exclama vraiment _Aha !_ quand il trouva John dans la pièce.

– Heureusement que vous vous êtes enfin pointé. Vous avez réussi à rendre Sherlock extrêmement malade. Vous devez le conduire à l'hôpital.

Sherlock toussa, un nouveau son douloureusement rauque sur un souffle terriblement sifflant et John se demanda si c'était délibéré. John regarda le visage horrifié de l'homme qui venait d'entrer et ajouta, simplement :

– Maintenant. »

* * *

Greg racontait sa journée à Mycroft. Il l'avait passé à parfaire son CV et à éplucher les offres d'emploi. Mycroft était principalement distrait par le fait que ces activités n'avaient pas nécessité que Greg peigne ses cheveux ni ne mette de chaussures. Il était en chaussettes et jean, avec un sweat-shirt abîmé par l'usage et ses cheveux se dressaient dans un million de directions et il n'était pas rasé et, dans cet état, il portait sur lui un air globalement irrésistible qui était franchement contrariant. Mycroft ne ressemblait à rien quand il ne faisait… rien, justement, pour ressembler à quelque chose. Greg avait l'air jeune et espiègle et appelait à la luxure.

Greg faisait aussi la liste de nombreux postes qui n'étaient pas à Londres. Ce que Mycroft lui fit remarquer :

– Rien de tout ça n'est à Londres.

Ils avaient tous les deux terminé de manger et Greg s'appuyait en arrière dans son siège, l'air détendu, son assiette repoussée. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers Mycroft, feignant la perplexité.

– Il y a une raison pour laquelle je chercherais plutôt sur Londres ?

Mycroft soupira comme si ce genre d'attitude chez Greg était terriblement irritante et non absurdement séduisante. Il appuya ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur son poing.

– Si tu ne fais pas attention, je vais devoir interférer pour m'assurer qu'aucun boulot en dehors de Londres ne t'accepte.

Greg eut un grand sourire et bougea dans son siège, ses orteils faisant leur chemin jusqu'aux extrémités inférieures du pantalon de Mycroft.

– Et si on sautait le pudding ? suggéra-t-il.

– Mais le pudding est le moment le plus important du repas, l'informa Mycroft.

L'immense sourire de Greg s'agrandit, ses yeux foncés brillants de malice. Greg avait quelques années de plus que lui mais, la plupart du temps, Mycroft avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi enfantin que lui. L'humour que Greg était capable de mettre dans tout, incluant le sujet du sexe que Mycroft avait toujours considéré comme le sujet le plus sérieux, était contagieux.

– Voyons voir si je peux te convaincre que certaines choses sont meilleures que le pudding, dit-il, glissant sur ses genoux et rampant sous la table d'une façon ridiculement exagérée.

– Tu vas te cogner la tête, le prévint Mycroft en reculant sa chaise pour que Greg puisse dépasser le meuble.

– Est-ce que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter, des fois ? demanda Greg, en levant les yeux d'entre ses cuisses.

Mycroft tendit la main pour la passer dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Greg.

– Oui, dit-il honnêtement.

Greg lui envoya un sourire fébrile et posa le menton sur son genou et Mycroft lui caressa les cheveux, pas certain qu'il les arrangeait ou les débraillait plus encore, ni de ce qu'il préférait. Les yeux de Greg n'étaient plus si pétillants mais dans l'introspective et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose pile au moment où le téléphone sonna.

Greg enfonça théâtralement son visage dans la cuisse de Mycroft avec un profond soupir.

– Bordel, grogna-t-il. Comment c'est possible d'être aussi souvent demandé ?

– Je suis diablement irrésistible, lui expliqua Mycroft, le bousculant doucement du genou contre lequel Greg s'appuyait.

Greg se recula et soupira à nouveau.

– Attention à ta tête, dit Mycroft en se levant.

Greg se mit en position assise avec précaution, au pied de la chaise de Mycroft, à moitié sous la table, et lança :

– Qui que ce soit, dit-lui que tu es en pleine réunion importante impliquant une tête entre tes jambes.

– Oui, c'est vraiment le genre de chose que je dirais au téléphone, fit sèchement remarquer Mycroft en décrochant. Allô ?

– Mr Holmes, dit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil – le directeur d'Eton.

Mycroft ferma les yeux et envisagea de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Ce n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Greg lui déteignait clairement dessus.

– C'est…

– Je sais qui est à l'appareil, l'interrompit Mycroft avec impatience. Qu'a-t-il fait, cette fois ?

– J'ai été averti de…

Le directeur sembla chercher ses mots avec précaution et Mycroft rouvrit les yeux en se redressant, se concentrant un peu plus, parce que quelque chose s'était passé. Si Sherlock s'était simplement encore attiré des problèmes, son interlocuteur l'aurait annoncé sans hésitation, aurait tempêté, se serait plaint. Là, c'était complètement différent.

Une voix résonnait en fond sonore, parlant, demandant quelque chose et Mycroft dit :

– C'est John que j'entends ? Laissez-moi lui parler.

Parce qu'il préférait de très loin parler de Sherlock avec John qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

– Je ne crois pas que…

– Laissez-moi lui parler, réitéra Mycroft d'un ton crispé.

Greg, en entendant son ton, avait rampé hors de sous la table et s'était levé pour s'appuyer contre le meuble, l'air interrogatif et inquiet.

Pendant un moment, le bruissement d'un téléphone qui change de main emplit la ligne puis la voix de John s'éleva.

– Mycroft.

– Quel est le problème ? demanda vivement Mycroft parce que John avait l'air d'être furieux.

– Sherlock a une pneumonie, répondit John.

– Une pneumonie ? répéta Mycroft.

– Oui. Ce que personne ne s'est fait chier à remarquer parce que personne ne s'est fait chier à vérifier qu'il allait bien, ces trois derniers jours. On est à l'hôpital, là. Il est gravement déshydraté et sa fièvre est assez forte pour qu'ils l'aient admis.

– Quel hôpital ? demanda Mycroft. Je pars maintenant, j'arrive très vite, je...

– Les médecins ne me laissent pas entrer dans la chambre. Ils disent que je ne fais pas partie de la famille. J'ai besoin de votre autorisation pour…

– Qui dois-je informer de cette autorisation ? le coupa Mycroft.

– Attendez.

Nouveau bruissement d'un téléphone qui passait à une autre main, puis une voix que Mycroft ne connaissait pas :

– Mr Holmes ? Docteur Collins, c'est moi qui ai fait admettre votre frère…

– Oui, dit Mycroft avec impatience. Très bien. John Watson doit être autorisé à entrer dans la chambre de mon frère, mais personne d'autre tant que je ne suis pas là. C'est compris ?

– Oui, monsieur.

– Quel hôpital ?

Le médecin lui indiqua le nom et Mycroft lui demanda d'attendre une seconde avant de transmettre le nom à Greg.

– Tu sais où c'est ?

Greg acquiesça.

– Je quitte Londres en ce moment même, dit Mycroft au téléphone avant de raccrocher.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Greg.

– Sherlock a été hospitalisé pour une pneumonie.

Mycroft sortait de la salle à manger, se dirigeant vers la rampe d'escalier à laquelle il avait pendu son manteau. Il avait donné congé à son majordome pour la semaine, estimant qu'il préférait avoir la maison pour Greg et lui le temps que son ami était là. Mais en cet instant, il regrettait de n'avoir personne à qui dicter des ordres sur ce qui devait être fait.

– Une pneumonie ? demanda Greg qui l'avait suivi dans l'entrée. Ça va aller ?

– Je suppose. Je n'ai même pas pensé à demander. Mais John n'avait pas l'air inquiet pour sa vie, plus inquiet de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans la chambre de Sherlock. J'aurais dû penser à demander. C'est… surprenant de ma part, commenta-t-il en s'arrêtant dans son geste pour enfiler son manteau quand la prise de conscience le frappa.

– Pas étrange, corrigea Greg en reprenant le boutonnage de sa veste. La réponse n'a en gros aucune pertinence pour toi tant que tu ne verras pas la réponse par toi-même, donc tu n'avais pas besoin de demander. Tu n'aurais pas cru ce qu'on t'aurait dit, qui que ça soit. Tu devrais apprendre que ton incapacité à jouer avec Sherlock comme sur un échiquier n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

– Je dois téléphoner à Mrs Hudson et lui dire… Est-ce que tu sais où est l'hôpital ?

– Ce n'est pas difficile d'y aller. Tu n'as qu'à prendre…

– Tu sais conduire, lui dit Mycroft en secouant la tête.

Greg fit une pause.

– Tu veux que je vienne ?

– Oui, bien sûr, dit Mycroft, qui à son tour s'accorda une seconde de pause. Sauf si tu ne veux pas.

– Non. Je n'étais pas sûr… peu importe. Téléphone à Mrs Hudson. Je vais chercher la voiture.

Greg monta les escaliers en courant.

– Greg, dit Mycroft. Ce n'est pas par là, la voiture.

– J'ai besoin de chaussures, » lui répondit Greg d'en haut.

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration et appela Mrs Hudson.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Bises à tous, bonheur et amour sur vous, n'oubliez pas de payer vos impôts et si vous savez comment on récupère son mdp oublié quand on n'a plus accès à la boîte email associée sans appeler un numéro surtaxé, je suis preneuse !**

Nauss


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello les copaines !**

Vous savez quoi ? Plus tard dans la semaine, j'ai un premier chapitre d'une fic de 5 longs chapitres à vous soumettre, hu hu. J'ai hâte :D

En attendant, et parce que vous êtes là pour ça : Saving Sherlock Holmes ! Pour l'anté-anté-anté-anté-anté-pénultième chapitre (en gros, dans sept semaines, je poste le dernier. Which is sad but about time).

 **Merci** , évidemment, à vous tous pour vos reviews assidues ! **Mimi, Eurus2, Mana, Almayen, mariloo, admamu, Zo** (et ce drabble est magnifique ! Il est dans les reviews, j'invite tout le monde à aller le voir, inspiré par le trente-quatrième chapitre de cette histoire), **Electre, Clélia, rockerapril** et **Nianafleur !**

Et **MERCI** , encore, toujours et jusqu'aux étoiles, à ma très chère bêta **Elie** !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

 **.**

John prit un grand plaisir à fermer la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Sherlock au nez du directeur.

Sherlock, dans son dos, émit :

« Dieu merci. Cet endroit est rempli d'imbéciles. Rentrons à la maison.

John se tourna vers lui et nota avec alarme qu'il semblait sur le point de retirer son intraveineuse.

– Non, non, non, ordonna-t-il en courant presque jusque lui pour retirer sa main. Tu touches pas à ça. C'est très précisément pour ça qu'on est là, parce que tu n'as très bêtement rien bu en trois jours parce que je n'étais pas là pour te le rappeler.

Sherlock aurait certainement lutté s'il n'avait pas été distrait par une violente quinte de toux.

– Je ne bois pas que parce que tu me dis de le faire, grommela Sherlock quand il eut repris son souffle. Et j'ai bu une tasse de thé à un moment. Enfin, j'en suis presque sûr, dit-il en joignant ses sourcils, clairement en pleine réflexion. On est quel jour ?

John soupira et s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

– Faire quoi.

– Ça, précisa John en montrant la chambre d'hôpital autour d'eux. Cette épique crise de bouderie suicidaire et auto-destructrice dans laquelle tu t'es embarqué.

– Je ne cherchais pas à me tuer, protesta Sherlock, agacé.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais, exactement ?

– Rien, répondit Sherlock. Je ne faisais rien.

Il le dit avec une honnêteté si crue que John sentit le besoin de fermer les yeux plutôt que de croiser son regard.

– John ? l'appela Sherlock, la voix hésitante et interrogative.

– Tu m'as fait peur, lui dit John en ouvrant les yeux. Tu m'as fait horriblement peur.

– Je vais bien.

– Tu es à l'hôpital.

– Oui, mais ils se montrent absurdes à ce propos. Je vais bien.

– Tu as une pneumonie.

– Ils vont me faire prendre des antibiotiques. Je vais me remettre sans souci. Tu te es irrationnel.

– Je suis irrationnel ? rit John sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, parce que c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais entendue. Tu as refusé de sortir de ta chambre, de quitter rien que ton lit, pendant trois jours entiers parce que tu t'es mis en tête, pour aucune raison que je puisse voir, que ton frère me soudoyait. Ton imagination hyperactive va te tuer, un jour.

– Ce n'était pas une vue de l'esprit. Toutes les preuves étaient là.

– Quelles preuves ? demanda John, exaspéré. C'est faux, alors quelle preuve pouvait-il y avoir ?

– Mycroft paie des gens pour me fréquenter. Il paie tout le monde.

– C'est faux.

– Il paie Mrs Hudson. Il paie le Sergent Donovan. Il baise avec Lestrade, donc on ne va même pas aborder le sujet.

John fronça le nez et dit :

– Tout ça, c'est juste que…

– Alors pourquoi ne t'aurait-il pas payé aussi ? Ça paraissait plus vraisemblable qu'il te paie, plutôt que tu sois une exception. Je veux dire, tu te pointes à Eton, un nouveau en terminale, ce qui n'arrive jamais. Et puis il se trouve que tu as la chambre voisine à la mienne. Et puis tu es… tu es… tout. Tu es parfait. Tu aimes les sciences, tu apprécies les bonnes énigmes, et tu me laisses avoir mon laboratoire dans ta chambre, et tu ne clignes même pas de l'œil, peu importe combien je peux être envahissant. Tu pensais que j'étais amusant et tu m'écoutais quand je parlais, et tu posais les bonnes questions et tu faisais des commentaires marrants et tu me disais des choses gentilles et tu n'as jamais dit que j'étais bizarre et honnêtement, John, tu es comme trié sur le volet pour moi. Tu es tout ce que je pourrais jamais vouloir et quelles sont les probabilités pour que ce genre de choses arrivent ? C'est… infinitésimalement faible. Et tu connais les probabilités encore plus faibles pour que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi et que tu m'apprécies ? Elles sont en gros inexistantes, John. Personne ne m'apprécie.

John resta immobile sur la chaise inconfortable pendant un instant, le regard posé sur Sherlock dans son lit d'hôpital. Sherlock était extrêmement malade et hirsute et il aurait dû être horrible, mais il avait l'air aussi céleste que d'habitude, ses yeux étranges brillants de fièvre et ses boucles foncées tombant en une parfaite indiscipline. Il était magnifique, comme un genre de peinture royale, entre l'arc de Cupidon de ses lèvres et la romantique pâleur du poète. Il était beau et snob, et dire qu'il était intelligent était le sous-estimer terriblement – c'était un génie absolu. Et, aux yeux de John, c'était tout ce qui situait Sherlock dans une catégorie qui n'existait que pour lui, inégalée et incomparable, et pendant tout ce temps, John l'avait envié pour ça, parce qu'il était unique d'une façon immense, douloureuse et absolument pas normale. John s'était demandé comment il avait seulement pu attirer l'attention d'une telle créature alors que tout en lui était laborieux et ordinaire et ne méritait pas d'être remarqué. Et il savait que Sherlock ne voyait pas cela en lui-même, il savait que Sherlock semblait trouver inconcevable qu'il puisse l'aimer mais John avait effacé cette absurdité de son esprit pendant si longtemps qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'imaginer cela du point de vue de Sherlock. Sherlock, unique de cette façon immense, douloureuse et absolument pas normale, avait dû être la personne la plus seule au monde, réalisa-t-il. Pour Sherlock, qui avait dû être admiré de loin, l'apparition de John qui l'admirait depuis juste à côté de lui avait dû lui être comme un miracle capital, et la désagrégation du joyeux château de cartes qu'ils s'étaient construit avait dû lui apparaître comme l'univers qui finissait par se corriger, réajustant les données qui ne collaient pas. Pas étonnant que Sherlock ait eu une crise de dépression. Pour lui, ça avait dû être le tourment de penser à toute cette solitude qui se rapprochait pour l'avaler en entier à nouveau.

John se pencha lentement dans sa chaise et dit, tout aussi lentement :

– Je t'apprécie.

Il hésita, puis ajouta :

– Je t'aime.

Parce qu'il se disait que, bordel, Sherlock avait désespérément besoin d'entendre ces mots. Il se demanda si quelqu'un les lui avait jamais prononcés avant. Mycroft n'était clairement pas du genre à l'exprimer et il se dit que Mrs Hudson aurait hésité à le faire, de peur de gêner Sherlock. Et, en effet, au son de ces trois syllabes, le visage de Sherlock se figea dans une expression de concentration étrange, comme si l'effort de devoir les enregistrer consommait toutes ses facultés.

– Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, Sherlock. En quoi est-ce qu'ils comptent ? Je t'aime. J'aime tout chez toi. Tout. Je ne peux pas te dire le pourquoi du comment de notre rencontre et je ne connais pas les probabilités avec un degré de certitude mathématique comme toi. Mais je sais que ça n'était pas un plan, et que Mycroft n'a rien à voir là-dedans et que je suis ici parce que je t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi. Rien d'autre.

Sherlock le regarda avec stupéfaction.

– Tu le penses ? demanda-t-il finalement. Tu m'aimes ?

– Oui, je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais encore plus si tu te reposais et que tu laissais en place cette perfusion pour qu'elle te réhydrate.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué, dit Sherlock. J'ai dormi pendant des jours. Dis encore que tu m'aimes.

John gloussa. Il avait raison à propos du besoin de Sherlock d'entendre prononcer ces mots, plus que quiconque qu'il avait rencontré avant.

– Je t'aime. Sérieusement, tu es si surpris que ça ? Comment tu pouvais ne pas le savoir ?

Comment, se demanda John, ne s'était-il pas senti tant aimé, à chaque instant ? Cette idée était-elle si étrangère, le concept si incroyable pour lui ?

– Tu sais que je t'aime ? demanda Sherlock, l'air anxieux.

– Oui.

– Comment ? demanda Sherlock, l'air alarmé. Depuis combien de temps ?

– Depuis très longtemps, le rassura John.

– Tu aurais dû me le dire. Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose, l'accusa Sherlock.

– Tu savais que tu m'aimais mais tu ne m'as rien dit, lui fit remarquer John.

– Je ne voulais pas…

La voix de Sherlock se brisa et il fronça les sourcils, apparemment frustré par son incapacité à finir sa phrase. Il sembla opter pour une tactique différente, déclarant à la place :

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai cru… j'ai cru… Quel était le sens de tout ça, si je devais retourner à ma vie d'avant ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable.

– Tu n'as pas à le faire, lui promit John. Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je n'ai apparemment pas encore réussi à t'enfoncer ça dans le crâne. Pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, tu te montres vraiment lent, des fois.

Sherlock toussa.

– Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes.

– Je t'aime.

– Encore.

– Oh mon Dieu, sourit John. Dors.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je ne serai plus jamais fatigué de ma vie. Tu peux dormir si tu veux. Tu es épuisé.

– Tu arrives à voir ça ?

– Oui. Tu as l'air épuisé.

– Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, sans toi.

– Je n'ai rien fait à part dormir, sans toi.

– Bon, voilà qui est décidé. On doit rester ensemble, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'on dorme de façon saine.

– Dors. Je vais juste attendre ici et te regarder.

– Ce n'est pas du tout flippant, commenta John tout en souriant.

Il bougea un peu sur sa chaise inconfortable jusqu'à trouver le bon angle pour pouvoir reposer sa tête. Il était réellement épuisé, toute la situation lui provoquait soudain un contrecoup maintenant qu'il savait que Sherlock allait bien. Ses yeux étaient, mais pouvait sentir le regard de Sherlock toujours sur lui, comme promis. C'était bien plus rassurant que ça n'aurait dû l'être.

Le radiateur crépitait de chaleur et Sherlock toussa un peu et quelque part, une horloge faisait tic-tac.

– John, dit soudain Sherlock, après un moment.

– Mmmh ?

– Tu dors déjà ? Non. Ne réponds pas. Question stupide. Tu viens de me répondre. Je blâme la pneumonie.

– Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda John en ouvrant un œil pour le regarder.

– Dis-le-moi juste encore une fois avant de dormir.

John ferma les yeux à nouveau, soupira avec bon cœur et, obligeamment, dit :

– Je t'aime. »

* * *

Sherlock se roula en boule sur le flanc autant qu'il le put dans la marge de manœuvre limitée que lui offrait l'intraveineuse. Il ne retira pas la voie, pour autant qu'il le voulait, parce que John avait insisté et ce que John voulait, Sherlock était déterminé à le lui offrir. Alors il s'était recourbé sur le côté et regardait John qui dormait, ravivant le souvenir du son de sa voix prononçant les mots _Je t'aime_. Pas juste une fois ou deux, mais sept fois _._ Sherlock tenta de s'en imprégner. C'était impossible avec tout l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Sherlock voulait désespérément se blottir contre lui, noyer ses sens par lui. Alors, les mots feraient assurément sens. Tout avait plus de sens, dans cette situation.

Sa contemplation de John fut interrompue par la porte ouverte à la volée sans avertissement. Le bruit de sa rencontre avec le mur fit sursauter John hors de son sommeil.

Sherlock envoya un regard noir à Mycroft qui se précipitait et demandait d'un ton impérieux :

« Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers John qui se frottait le cou. Tu as appelé Mycroft ?

– Bien sûr. Comment j'aurais pu rentrer dans ta chambre, sinon ?

– Tu aurais pu te montrer intelligent.

John regarda Mycroft.

– Croyez-le ou non, nous venons d'avoir une très belle conversation pendant laquelle Sherlock a dit de très belles choses sur moi.

– Bien sûr qu'il devait me téléphoner, dit Mycroft à Sherlock. Que disent les docteurs ? Comment te sens-tu ?

– Je me sens bien. Parfaitement bien. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour rien.

– Non, on ne s'est pas inquiétés pour rien, rétorqua John, avant d'adresser à Mycroft : Ils l'ont mis sous antibiotiques, ce qui devrait le guérir de la pneumonie. La vraie inquiétude, c'était la déshydratation, mais ils sont en train de le réhydrater.

Mycroft hocha la tête puis revint à Sherlock.

– Tu aurais dû me téléphoner toi-même et me dire que tu étais malade bien avant qu'on en arrive là.

– Je vais bien, insista Sherlock, son regard dépassant Mycroft pour se poser sur Lestrade. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ?

– Sois poli, lui ordonna Mycroft. John, est-ce que je pourrais te parler un moment ?

Les yeux de Sherlock s'étrécirent.

– À quel propos ? Tu dois parler de quoi avec lui ?

– De tes mauvaises manières, répondit Mycroft en quittant la pièce.

– Je reviens tout de suite, promit John avant de le suivre.

Sherlock soupira et envoya un regard sombre à Lestrade.

Ce dernier s'appuya contre le mur de façon décontractée et l'observa. Puis, après un temps, il demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert à Londres à propos de Carl Powers ?

Sherlock hésita : il n'avait pas envie d'engager la conversation avec lui mais il n'avait non plus eut l'occasion de faire étalage de son génie pour le cas de Carl Powers et il désespérait de pouvoir le faire.

– Carl Powers a été assassiné. Clostridium botulinium. C'est entré dans son système grâce à son traitement contre l'eczéma. Une crème corticoïde.

– Vraiment ? demanda Lestrade en levant les sourcils, pensif. C'est une combine intelligente et complexe. Quel était le motif ?

– Je ne sais pas, admit Sherlock avec frustration. Je n'ai pas pu aller jusque-là. Carl était nerveux avant la rencontre, je sais déjà ça, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui.

– Et pourquoi avoir pris les baskets ? Tous ces efforts pour monter un meurtre si compliqué, et se vendre à cause d'un détail criant comme les baskets ?

– Il y a toujours un détail qui vend la mèche. Certains détails sont plus importants que d'autres. Et ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait fait attention aux baskets avant que j'arrive. Il s'en serait sorti, si je n'avais pas été là. Il devait y avoir des indices sur les baskets. Carl a dû les lacer après avoir appliqué sa crème, il y a donc peut-être des trace de Clostridium botulinum… Mais ça n'aurait pas de sens, la crème corticoïde n'a pas été volée et ça pourrait être si facilement analysé, réfléchit Sherlock. Un trophée, peut-être ? Je veux dire, toute cette opération crie à l'excellence. Ça ressemble au genre de gars qui garderaient un trophée.

– Tu pense que c'est un gars ?

– Statistiquement, oui.

– Mais le garçon a définitivement été assassiné ?

– Définitivement.

– C'est intéressant, alors.

– Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?

– Tu as dit qu'il a été empoisonné par du Clostridium botulinum.

– C'est le cas.

– C'est comme ça que l'homme retrouvé dans le studio de film a été tué, lui aussi.

Sherlock, sans la moindre attention pour son intraveineuse, s'assit vivement dans son lit.

– Quoi _?_ »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Des bises à toutes et à tous, et à très très vite !**

Nauss


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello tous !**

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aime vos reviews ? Au cas où : j'aime vos reviews. Merci à **Mana, Luckias, Emi, Neko Kirei, Nianafleur, Clélia, admamu, Zo, rockerapril, Almayen, Mimi** et **Selenia**!

Merci pour vos premiers retours sur _Le diamant et la perles_ !

Et merci, toujours, à ma chère bêta, **Elie** de mon coeur !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

 **.**

Mycroft estimait qu'il en apprendrait bien plus par John à propos de Sherlock, que par le directeur. Il leva la main pour éviter l'homme quand ce dernier essaya de s'approcher.

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour vous, le tança-t-il en entraînant John vers l'extrémité du couloir où personne d'importance de les écouterait. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que vous étiez censé arranger les choses mais que vous n'avez rien fait, l'accusa John.

– Je sais. J'ai… J'ai eu une conversation avec Sherlock pendant laquelle il a paru clair que Sherlock pense que je passe trop de temps à… arranger les situations.

– Oh, bordel. Tout ça, c'est à cause de Sherlock qui croyait que vous me payiez ?

Mycroft cligna des yeux.

– Tu es au courant de ça ?

– Il avait amassé tous ces indices pour prouver que c'était forcément vrai, comme si j'étais un foutu mystère qu'il essayait de résoudre.

– Bien sur que tu es un mystère qu'il tente de résoudre. Sherlock divise tous les éléments de sa vie en deux catégories : ce qu'il comprend, et ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de comprendre. De ce qui relève de la première catégorie, il se fiche complètement. Les choses de la secondes catégories ne courent pas les rues, et il se trouve que tu es l'une d'entre elles, John Watson. Pour des raisons qui, je l'avoue, ne m'apparaissent absolument pas clairement. L'idée que j'ai pu être assez malin pour te regarder et penser que tu serais capable de captiver mon frère autant que tu l'as fait est si ouvertement absurde que j'ai envisagé comme possible que sa logique soit faussée par mon… implication bien-intentionnée dans sa vie. C'était, semble-t-il, le mauvais moment pour faire preuve de laxisme.

– Il boude, dit John. Vous savez comment il est. La plupart du temps, il aurait vu notre séparation comme un défi, ça l'aurait gardé occupé, mais il s'était mis cette idée dans la tête et ça l'a paralysé sur place. En plus, il était malade, pour commencer, et on s'est fait surprendre par la pluie à Londres, samedi, et ça n'aurait vraiment pas dû me prendre tant de temps pour comprendre que quelque chose se passait mal. Je veux dire, vraiment mal, par opposition à ce qui est sherlockement normalement mal.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit automatiquement Mycroft, parce que John faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses. Que s'est-il passé, dimanche ?

– Rien.

– Pas un mot venant de Sherlock ?

– Non. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait joué du violon jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

– Et hier ?

– Il n'est pas allé en PD. Et il ne faisait plus de bruit, de ce qu'on m'a dit.

– Et aujourd'hui ?

– Je lui ai fait passer un mot ce matin, mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'a lu, et j'ai fait en sorte que quelqu'un lui amène de la nourriture en cachette, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas mangée. Alors je suis allé chercher Lestrade pour voir s'il avait parlé avec lui, mais Lestrade s'est fait virer, comme vous le savez évidemment. J'ai appris que Dimmock était le nouveau tuteur de Sherlock, alors je suis allé le voir. Il a dit que Sherlock n'était allé à aucun cours et qu'il s'était pris des heures de colle de tout le monde. Il les a glissées sous la porte de sa chambre mais il ne l'avait pas vu, ce qui voulait dire que personne ne l'avait vu depuis samedi et qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu depuis que son violon s'était tu dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Dimmock a ignoré le fait que j'étais inquiet et je n'ai pas eu le droit d'entrer dans l'internat, alors j'ai déclenché l'alarme et j'ai forcé la porte de Sherlock, dans le chaos.

– Évidemment que tu as fait ça, dit Mycroft, cataloguant mentalement les infractions qu'il devrait couvrir.

– Et je l'ai trouvé… ben, en gros comme ça. Mauvaise toux, forte fièvre, tremblement et respiration rapide.

– Et tu as diagnostiqué une pneumonie.

– C'était assez évident, dit John en haussant les épaules, avant de croiser les bras, l'air déterminé : Bien, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire à propos de tout ça ?

Mycroft le regarda en retenant un sourire. Honnêtement, il adorait traiter avec John. Il était franc et direct, simple à comprendre. C'était un tel soulagement.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

– Je veux récupérer mon ancienne chambre. Je veux que tout revienne à la normale. Je veux que personne ne nous embête. Sherlock devrait reprendre ses études indépendantes, ça lui plaisait vraiment. Ils devraient reprendre Lestrade parce que Sherlock pourrait finir par réellement tuer Dimmock s'ils doivent travailler ensemble. Et ils devraient me dire où Gladstone a atterri.

– Gladstone ? Il a officié comme Premier ministre dans les années quatre-vingt puis il est mort en paix chez lui après une brève maladie.

John leva les yeux au ciel :

– Pas ce Gladstone-là. Le chien.

– Le nom du chien est… Gladstone ? voulut se faire confirmer Mycroft en levant les sourcils.

– Oui, répondit résolument John. On aime ce nom.

– Mes parents aussi, fit remarquer Mycroft. Tellement qu'ils me l'ont donné comme deuxième prénom. Vous avez nommé le chien d'après moi ?

– Quoi ? Non, j'avais des cours sur le Premier ministre… Votre deuxième prénom, c'est Gladstone ?

Mycroft estima que cette conversation ne les menait nulle part.

– Je suppose que tu voudrais que je m'occupe du chien ?

John hésita.

– Pas si vous ne voulez pas, j'imagine. Mais je me sentirais mieux si je savais qu'il est à un endroit où on prend soin de lui.

– Je me renseignerai sur le chien. John, et ta mère ?

– Quoi, ma mère ? se hérissa le garçon.

– C'est elle qui a insisté pour que Sherlock et toi soyez séparés. Si elle s'était positionnée comme moi à ce propos, malgré le plaidoyer du directeur, je ne pense pas que tu aurais été déménagé. L'avoir de son côté lui a donné du courage. Le fait que Sherlock a été laissé livré à lui-même dans sa chambre pendant trois jours avec une pneumonie et qu'on lui a permis de se déshydrater petit à petit me donne une marge de manœuvre beaucoup plus grande que samedi vis-à-vis du directeur. Mais si on te renvoie dans ton ancienne chambre, il sera obligé de prévenir ta mère et tu devras…

– Je m'en fiche, asséna John, férocement.

– Elle va…

– Je m'en fiche, répéta-t-il en insistant sur les mots. J'en ai marre qu'elle revienne dans ma vie qu'aux moments où elle a l'impression que…

John se coupa lui-même, avant de reprendre :

– Avec un peu de chance, elle aura trop bu pour que ça l'intéresse, quand il appellera, finit-il, amer.

Mycroft le regarda longuement, puis lui dit :

– Retourne avec Sherlock. Je vais vraiment régler ça, cette fois. Je te le promets.

John hocha une fois la tête, sèchement. Il eut le temps d'avancer de deux pas vers la chambre de Sherlock avant que Mycroft parvienne à faire sortir le mot d'entre ses lèvres.

– John.

Ce dernier s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna, les sourcils levés avec curiosité.

– Je suis désolé, dit Mycroft, gêné. De ne pas avoir… je suis désolé.

John ficha ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme scolaire.

– Je vais m'occuper de lui pour vous. Mais vous devez m'aider quand je vous le demande.

Mycroft hocha la tête, et John hocha la tête en réponse avant de se détourner pour rejoindre la chambre de Sherlock. Mycroft eut l'impression qu'ils venaient d'atteindre un accord important et primordial. Puis il tourna son attention vers le directeur qui tordait presque ses mains d'inquiétude.

– Mr Holmes, commença-t-il, et Mycroft prit plaisir dans le fait qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son prénom cette fois.

– Bien, bien. Il semblerait que mon frère ait été fort mal traité dans votre estimé collège. Gravement déshydraté au point de devoir être hospitalisé, tout ça parce que personne n'a pensé à vérifier qu'il allait bien, alors qu'il n'a pas été en PD de la journée parce qu'il était trop malade pour sortir de son lit ?

– Mr Holmes, bégaya son interlocuteur.

– Il me semble que vous pourriez avoir un procès sur les bras. J'ai une maîtrise en droit, vous savez. Il apparaît que ne pas s'être préoccupé d'un élève que vous saviez ne pas être allé en cours et qui avait été trempé par la pluie par-dessus une maladie est une nette négligence de la part d'Eton. Néanmoins, il est également envisageable de s'arranger, ce qui éviterait un scandale dans les journaux.

– J'imagine que vous souhaitez que John Watson revienne dans sa chambre, supputa le directeur. Oui, je suis d'accord, ça fait parfaitement sens…

– Et qu'on retourne à Sherlock ses équipements scientifiques. Et qu'il ait de nouveau ses études indépendantes. Les choses reviendront à la normale et personne ne dira un mot de cette affaire.

– Mrs Watson… commença le directeur, hésitant.

– Je m'occuperai de la mère de John. Laissez-moi gérer ça. Vous n'avez qu'à faire ce que je vous dis.

– Mr Watson réinstallé dans son ancienne chambre et votre frère en études indépendantes. »

L'homme hochait la tête avec tant de ferveur que Mycroft songea qu'elle était en danger de rouler par terre.

* * *

Mrs Hudson était dans la chambre de Sherlock quand John revint. John n'eut aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle avait pu y entrer sans l'autorisation de Mycroft. Peut-être simplement parce que c'était Mrs Hudson et qu'une armée ne l'aurait pas tenue hors de la chambre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était là, s'agitant autour de Sherlock qui avait l'air mi-contrarié mi-enchanté de son attention.

Elle enferma John dans une étreinte maternelle dès qu'il passa la porte.

« Oh John ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mon chéri. Comment peut-on te remercier assez ?

– Oh, je vous en prie, râla Sherlock et John put entendre les yeux levés au ciel dans sa voix. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait trouvé en train de m'étouffer à mort ou qu'il m'avait fait un massage cardiaque ou quelque chose du genre. John, dis à tout le monde qu'on doit partir de l'hôpital maintenant.

Mrs Hudson avait enfin relâché John de son câlin. Il remarqua que Sherlock était assis au bord du lit, l'air d'être absolument certain que sa prochaine étape serait de sortir de la pièce dans l'instant.

– Quoi ? protesta John, ses sourcils se rejoignant. Tu n'es autorisé à aller nulle part jusqu'à ce que les médecins disent l'inverse.

– Non, on doit aller à Londres, insista Sherlock.

– Oui, bien sûr, vu comme tout s'est bien passé la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça. J'ai dû déménager, on a perdu notre chien, Lestrade s'est fait virer et tu as chopé une pneumonie. Retourne au lit, maintenant.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils dans la direction de Lestrade.

– Vous vous êtes fait virer ?

– Oui, confirma Lestrade, la voix légèrement ironique.

– Qui est mon nouveau tuteur, alors ?

– Dimmock, informa John quand l'adulte haussa les épaules.

– Dimmock ! glapit Sherlock, en se tournant vers Lestrade. Je ne peux pas travailler avec Dimmock. Vous devez revenir.

– J'ai été viré, Sherlock. Ça veut dire que…

– Je sais ce que ça veut dire, l'interrompit Sherlock avec impatience. Mais vous ne m'écoutez pas. Je ne peux pas retourner à Eton si c'est Dimmock, mon tuteur. Mycroft, appela immédiatement Sherlock parce que son frère venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tu dois remettre Lestrade à son poste.

– Je voudrais bien, mais il m'a demandé de ne pas interférer, répondit facilement Mycroft avant d'embrasser Mrs Hudson sur la joue. Bonjour, Mrs Hudson. Comment vous semble-t-il ?

– Je ne pense pas qu'il va mourir, répondit la femme, l'air un peu secouée par l'expérience malgré tout.

– Je suis dans la pièce, vous savez, s'immisça Sherlock, agacé. Et je vais bien. Depuis quand tu arrêtes d'interférer quand on te le demande ?

– Depuis que j'ai décidé que tes folles théories à propos de l'étendue de mon ingérence étaient possiblement en passe de te rendre fou.

Mycroft s'appuya avec élégance sur son parapluie.

– Ce ne sont pas des théories folles. Et puis peu importe. Je te demande d'interférer maintenant. Je dois récupérer Lestrade. Je ne retourne pas à Eton sans lui.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui demander ce qu'il en pense ?

– Pourquoi ne voudrait-il par revenir à Eton ? demanda Sherlock, l'air totalement inconscient du fait qu'il pourrait ne pas être la personne avec laquelle il est le plus agréable de travailler.

Mycroft soupira et regarda Lestrade :

– Sherlock est actuellement en position de demander au directeur tout ce qu'il veut. Il semblerait que, ce qu'il veut, c'est que tu redeviennes son tuteur. Es-tu disposé à le faire ?

Lestrade observa Sherlock pendant un moment.

– Tu ne t'enfuiras plus d'Eton sans que je le sache et que je t'en aie donné l'autorisation expresse ?

Sherlock considéra l'option. Son index tapotait contre ses draps.

– Vous appellerez le Sergent Donovan à propos de Carl Powers ?

– Oui. Quand les médecins te laisseront sortir. Et si tu pars de toi-même à Londres pour la voir ou enquêter tout seul ou tout autre chose, je ne l'appellerai plus pour quoi que ce soit à ta demande.

– Et si vous venez à Londres avec nous ?

– Je n'ai aucune objection à cette proposition, informa Mycroft.

– Très bien, on a un marché. dit Lestrade après un moment, avant de se tourner vers son amant. Va me récupérer mon travail.

Mycroft inclina la tête pour signifier son accord et quitta à nouveau la chambre en balançant son parapluie.

– Clostridium botulinum, John, dit Sherlock, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

– C'est quoi, ça ?

– C'est l'arme du crime. Pour Carl, et aussi pour la victime du studio de film.

– Du botulisme ? dit John. Mais… pourquoi ?

– Aucune idée. Ça a du sens au moins pour Carl Powers, c'était facile de l'injecter dans son système à travers la crème corticoïde. Mais c'est un moyen tellement propre et beau de commettre un meurtre, pour celui des studio… Pourquoi bouger le corps de la scène de crime, le découper et le recouvrir de sang de mouflon arménien ? À sa place d'origine et vu l'incompétence de Scotland Yard, personne n'aurait jamais suspecté un meurtre.

– Peu importe, dit John. Quel est le lien entre Carl Powers et le type du studio ?

– Il y en a obligatoirement un, affirma Sherlock en se recouchant dans son lit, le regard levé au plafond. Clostridium botulinium. C'est tellement spécifique. Presque comme laisser une carte de visite. C'est au-dessus du lot. Ces deux meurtres étaient tous les deux au-dessus du lot, de façon totalement inutile. Pour envoyer un message ? Possible. Nous aurions besoin du code pour le décrypter, par contre. Ou alors ça pourrait simplement être un frimeur. Un type qui fait ça juste parce qu'il le peut.

– Tu sais, fit remarquer John, ça aurait du sens que les deux meurtres soient connectés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça expliquerait qu'on se soit fait poursuivre sur les toits. On a tourné autour de ces deux meurtres, on doit avoir l'air d'une menace.

– Attendez, coupa Lestrade. C'est quoi cette histoire de poursuite sur les toits ?

– Rien, trancha Sherlock en envoyant un regard noir à John.

– On s'est fait poursuivre par quelqu'un, après qu'on a parlé à la mère de Carl.

– Par qui ?

– Si on le savait, répondit sèchement Sherlock, on vous le dirait. De toute façon, c'est pour ça qu'on doit parler avec le Sergent Donovan. C'est une affaire policière d'importance.

– Ça peut attendre que tu ailles mieux, nuança Lestrade.

– Et si le tueur botulique frappait à nouveau ?

– Tu penses que c'est vraisemblable ?

– On ne sait jamais, répondit Sherlock, solennel.

Lestrade soupira, résigné.

– Très bien, je vais téléphoner au Sergent Donovan et lui expliquer ta théorie mais tu vas rester dans ce lit jusqu'à ce que les docteurs disent que tu vas mieux, et tu ne courras pas à Londres après ça, jusqu'à ce que je te dise que c'est bon.

– Ce n'est pas une théorie. J'ai raison. Je sais que j'ai raison. Un tueur botulique, répéta Sherlock en se frottant les mains de jubilation. Brillant. »

* * *

L'arrangement d'un rendez-vous avec la mère de John devint compliqué dès lors qu'il fallut trouver une heure à laquelle Mycroft pouvait estimer qu'elle serait raisonnablement sobre. Le frère de Sherlock ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie la conversation qu'ils auraient. Il estima que l'heure la mieux appropriée à un rendez-vous sobre était le matin, ce qui nécessitait d'obtenir l'information qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez elle.

Raison pour laquelle Cynthia Watson, le premier matin où elle s'éveillait dans son propre appartement depuis que Sherlock avait été admis à l'hôpital, trouva Mycroft assis dans son salon.

Elle se figea et regarda Mycroft, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme celle d'un poisson, pendant bien plus de temps qu'une personne sans gueule de bois en aurait eu besoin. Mycroft se demanda si elle expérimentait la même capacité limitée à penser que les poissons. Il se demanda combien de temps il la laisserait happer l'air en le regardant avant de décider de commencer à parler. Compter jusque cinq-cents, ce serait bien.

Il atteignait soixante-douze quand elle parvint à éructer :

« Vous !

– Bonjour, dit-il dans un sourire tendu. Bien que je doive dire que vous n'avez pas l'air très bien. Dépêchez-vous de prendre votre premier verre de la journée, s'il le faut. Nous avons à discuter et je suis quelqu'un de très occupé.

Elle enregistra ses mots avec une lenteur comique, ses yeux se transformant en deux fentes.

– Comment vous êtes rentré ici, bordel ?

– Cela ne vous regarde vraiment pas.

– Ça ne me regarde pas ? Comment vous êtes entré dans mon appartement, ça ne me regarde pas ? Vous savez, votre frère aussi est entré par effraction dans mon appartement.

– Il semblerait donc que vous ayez besoin de meilleurs verrous, Mrs Watson. Asseyez-vous ou prenez un verre, décidez-vous, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, dit Mycroft, sa voix claquant.

Elle leva le menton et tira une des chaises dépareillées coincées sous la table à manger surchargée.

Mycroft alla droit au but :

– John jetait l'alcool, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'assurait qu'il n'y en ait pas ici ? C'est pour ça que ça n'a jamais été aussi loin avant. Ne prétendez pas que c'est la mort de votre mari qui vous a dévastée à ce point. Peut-être que John vous excuse de cette façon, dans sa tête, mais nous savons tous les deux que la seule chose que vous avez remarqué à la mort de votre mari, c'est l'afflux d'argent que cela vous a amené. Et cela vous a débarrassé de John, aussi. John est le genre de personnes dures à décevoir. J'ai été témoin de ce phénomène de mes propres yeux. John se débarrassait de l'alcool, emportait le bain de bouche, et vous récupérait dans des bars, et vous ne pouviez que le laisser faire à cause de cette force implacable qui le caractérise, mais il est parti et regardez-vous, à présent. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit à voix haute, mais vous êtes soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui faire face à la table du petit-déjeuner, ces jours-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Son visage était fixe et de marbre mais elle ne paraissait pas vouloir lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

– Harriet, quant à elle… Quelle fille intrigante. Elle est intelligente, vous savez. Ses notes étaient très bonnes. Un avenir brillant devant elle. C'était ce que tout le monde disait. Personne ne le disait de John. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que les gens disent à propos des John de ce monde. Ils ne pensent pas à John. Ils parlent plutôt de « gentillesse », de « dévouement », de « force de travail », de « détermination » et de « sympathie ». « Douceur », est un mot qui revient souvent. Ils ne parlent pas de « futur brillant », ils réservent ça aux personnes comme Harriet. Le problème, c'est que pour les personnes comme Harriet, ça fait soit un brillant futur, soit de terribles catastrophes. Il n'y a pas d'entre-deux, et vous la laissez pourtant tituber le long d'un chemin catastrophique.

Elle lécha ses lèvres tremblantes et obligea une voix basse à passer sa gorge :

– Quand John était à la maison…

– Ce n'était pas son travail, répliqua sèchement Mycroft. C'était le vôtre. Pour autant que je puisse dire, John est plus intelligent que le reste de sa famille réunie. Il veut un futur brillant, il y tient terriblement et il l'obtiendra. Vous ne l'en empêcherez pas. Je sais tout sur vous et j'ai la possibilité de vous détruire avec ces informations. Tous ces secrets que vous tentez de noyer dans l'alcool, croyez-moi, je les connais tous. Je sais que votre part de l'argent a été dépensée et je sais parfaitement d'où vient celui qui vous permet de continuer à boire, et la moindre petite chose sordide que vous avez faite. J'ai essayé d'être gentil avec vous. C'est fini, à présent. Je dois m'assurer que vous compreniez bien : ne pas prendre ceci très au sérieux serait la pire erreur que vous pourriez commettre.

Elle le fixa. Ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux et elle les pressa ensemble. Mycroft estimait qu'elle avait terriblement besoin d'un verre.

– Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez, dit-elle finalement.

– Restez loin d'Eton. Il y est heureux et ça marche bien pour lui, là-bas. Laissez-le tranquille. Il fera ce qui lui plaira, il ira à la faculté qu'il désire et vous ne le gênerez pas.

– Vous voulez que… que j'abandonne mon fils ? demanda-t-elle avec virulence.

– Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que si vous ne l'abandonniez pas. Cependant, comme vous l'avez effectivement déjà abandonné, je ne vois pas qu'elle pourrait être votre objection. Voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Vous allez entrer en cure de désintoxication. Harriet également. Quand elle aura fini sa cure, je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle bénéficie de cours dans une bonne et respectable école. Quand vous aurez terminé votre cure, vous pourrez si vous le souhaitez contacter John, mais si vous faites quoi que ce soit pour saboter son passage à Eton, je serai les sept plaies d'Égypte pour vous. Il mérite d'avoir son année et vous le lui devez. Vous pourriez, si vous le souhaitez, appeler la police pour prévenir que vous avez eu une effraction mais ils ne m'arrêteraient jamais. Je ferais disparaître tout ça en un claquement de doigt. Gardez ça en tête et n'essayez pas de me faire du tort.

Mycroft se leva en tirant sèchement sur son manteau pour l'ajuster, puis saisit son parapluie.

– J'enverrai quelqu'un pour vous emmener en cure de désintoxication cet après-midi. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'être toujours là !**

 **Et à la semaine prochaine ! :D**

Nauss


	38. Chapter 38

**Coucou mes beaulles ami·e·s !**

 **Merci** , indémodablement, à **admamu, Clelia, Neko, mariloo, Zo, Mimi, Mana, Eurus, Emi, Scorpionne** et **Almayen,** et en particulier aux guests parmi vous à qui je ne pourrai pas signifier mon amour fou en réponse de review (et pour les autres : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Oui oui, c'est une façon belle de dire que je m'illustre à nouveau dans une accumulation de retard de réponses aux reviews :3 )

 **Merci** à **Elie** , bêta devant l'Eternel. Plein de coeurs sur toi ma belle !

Et bonne lecture à vous ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que le précédent (mais bon soyons sérieux, le pouvoir de Mycroft était tellement fort et puissant dans le précédent...)

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

.

Sa mère avait d'elle-même demandé un autre séjour en cure de détox, d'après Mycroft, et Harriet s'était jointe à elle. Ce fut donc libre de toute inquiétude et de la moindre culpabilité que John alla passer les vacances dans la maison de campagne des Holmes. Une longue semaine sans PD, sans obligation et avec seulement Sherlock duquel profiter lui semblait formidable. Il n'avait même pas à se sentir égoïste de la passer ici, il n'y avait littéralement rien d'autre qu'il aurait dû faire de son temps, à part s'occuper de Gladstone qui leur avait été rendu et qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux pour les vacances. John se sentait assez léger pour marcher sur l'air.

Sherlock, qui se sentait bien mieux et insistait, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment malade en premier lieu, passa ses premières journées enterré jusquu'aux yeux dans les livres ayant pour sujet le botulisme, la nage et l'eczéma. John n'avait fondamentalement aucune objection à cela. L'investissement de Sherlock dans cette énigme était un soulagement. Rien n'indiquait mieux la guérison de Sherlock que ça. Et après les trois jours de déprime atroce que Sherlock avait traversé quand ils avaient été séparés, il était heureux de le voir à nouveau motivé par quelque chose. Il lui apporta du thé auquel Sherlock ne fit pas attention et le força à manger régulièrement de la nourriture grâce à de brèves argumentations qui se transformaient invariablement en accrochages à propos de John qui l'interrompait toujours quand il était hautement occupé.

Pendant ce temps, John et Mrs Hudson alternaient entre le visionnage de Connie Prince à la télé et celui de films de James Bond. Mrs Hudson possédait toute la collection et John, qui n'avait vu que des extraits, la dévora.

Il regardait _Au Service secret de sa Majesté_ tard un soir après que Mrs Hudson était allée se coucher quand Sherlock apparut dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque. C'était une occasion momentanément suffisante pour que John se mette en position assise dans le sofa où il s'était vautré. Sherlock n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis des jours. Même Gladstone qui ronflait sur la couverture près de la cheminée, leva le regard, secoua la queue et gémit un peu pour l'accueillir.

– Bonsoir, lui lança John, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire « bonjour » plus tôt.

– J'ai une théorie, répondit Sherlock.

– À propos de… ?

– Pour autant qu'on le sache, rien ne relie Carl Powers et le corps du studio. Rien, à part l'arme du crime et un style tape-à-l'œil. Mais… et si c'était le but ?

– Si quoi était le but ?

– Et s'il n'y avait rien qui les reliait, et que c'était le but ? C'est comme ça qu'on est innocenté pour un meurtre, bien sûr : quand on n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre. Et si le vrai meurtrier n'était pas la personne qui tuait ? Et si cette personne était ensuite réduite au silence ? Le cerveau serait en totale sécurité. Personne ne remonterait jamais jusqu'à lui. Il pourrait rester assis au centre de sa vaste toile d'araignée criminelle. Un criminel consultant, au-dessus de la mêlée, lié à rien ni personne.

– Un criminel consultant ? répéta John.

– Comme un détective consultant. Comme moi, en fait, sauf qu'il n'a pas choisi le côté des anges.

John leva les sourcils, un peu.

– On est d'une humeur fleurie de poète ?

Sherlock entra enfin vraiment dans la pièce, sa silhouette découpant la lumière du hall quand il avança pour s'asseoir sur le sofa avec John. Il regardait le film mais John n'était pas certain qu'il le voie réellement.

– Il faut que je regarde les dossiers criminels. Il faut que je trouve une tendance. Il faut que je trouve les crimes avec des petits détails tape-à-l'œil, les crimes audacieux et intelligents.

– Il va falloir que tu appelles Mycroft pour contacter Lestrade et qu'il te permette l'accès aux dossiers.

Sherlock fit la moue.

– Comme si je ne le savais pas.

– On le fera demain. Qu'est-ce que tu as sur ton agenda pour le reste de la nuit ?

– J'écris une analyse des types de bactéries qu'on trouve dans différents types d'eau. Ça pourrait être utile, un jour, et j'ai besoin de détourner mon cerveau du problème de criminel consultant pendant un temps.

– Oh, je peux servir pour ça, dit John en glissant dans le sofa pour lui faire face un peu mieux.

– Je ne vois pas comment, sourit Sherlock.

John ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il sourit en retour et l'embrassa. Sherlock lui rendit le baiser avant de s'écarter légèrement.

– Dis-le, murmura-t-il. Ça fait des lustres que tu ne l'as pas dit.

– Parce que tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis des lustres. Pas vraiment, fit remarquer John avant de capturer à nouveau sa bouche et de murmurer : Je t'aime. Même quand tu ne descends pas me voir pendant des jours.

– Éteins ce fichu film et viens au lit, dit Sherlock.

– Je croyais que tu écrivais une analyse sur les bactéries dans l'eau, le taquina John.

– C'est ce que je fais. Je le ferai quand tu seras endormi, en post-baise.

– Ambitieux, dit John, et Sherlock l'embrassa méticuleusement avant d'admettre :

– Oui. »

* * *

John se leva à cause d'une conversation bruyante et sèche que Sherlock menait depuis le téléphone de la chambre, qu'il claqua ensuite dans son support.

« C'était qui ? demanda-t-il, endormi, s'enfouissant plus profondément dans l'oreiller.

– Mycroft, répondit sèchement Sherlock. Tu n'as pas deviné ?

– Je suis encore en train de dormir, marmonna John.

– Non, c'est faux.

– Seulement parce que tu m'as réveillé en criant dans le téléphone.

– Non, c'est faux, nia Sherlock.

John ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il garda les yeux clos et tenta de retomber dans le sommeil.

Sherlock bondit sur le lit à côté de lui.

– Je ne criais pas, continua-t-il.

John passa la couverture par-dessus sa tête.

– Lève-toi, ordonna Sherlock. On doit aller à Londres.

– Il est quelle heure ? demanda John en direction de l'oreiller.

Il y eut une pause. Puis :

– Onze heures trente, dit Sherlock.

– Menteur.

– On doit enquêter sur des choses, John. Enfin, moi, je dois enquêter, et toi tu dois être impressionné et me complimenter en me regardant faire.

– On forme une tellement bonne équipe, bâilla John.

– Mycroft dit que Lestrade pense pouvoir persuader Donovan de me donner accès à en gros n'importe quel dossier criminel que je voudrais. Je ne peux pas les parcourir tous tout seul.

– Tu penses que je peux être utile ?

– Sûrement pas, mais tu essaierais et j'aime tellement quand tu essaies.

Sherlock tira sur la couverture qui couvrait la tête de John et ce dernier, sur un soupir, se rendit. Sherlock s'étendit à côté de lui et souffla dans son oreille.

– Si tu veux que je sorte du lit, dis-moi quelque chose de gentil et de flatteur, marchanda John.

Sherlock l'embrassa sous la mâchoire.

– J'aime quand tu me roules une pelle alors que tu es à moitié endormi.

John gloussa et pencha légèrement la tête pour que Sherlock lèche le long de son cou.

– C'est censé me faire sortir du lit ?

– Tu es le meilleur rouleur de pelles à moitié endormi, dit Sherlock en blottissant son nez contre lui.

John saisit l'allusion, roula sur lui et lui administra un baiser langoureux à moitié endormi qui commença paresseux et lent pour glisser dans l'urgence et la vigueur. John enroula une jambe autour de celle que Sherlock avait passée entre les siennes et se mut dans une friction suggestive.

Sherlock s'écarta, câlina le nez de John avec le sien.

– Bonjour, murmura-t-il, le ton de sa voix bas et rauque. Tu es réveillé, maintenant.

– Totalement, confirma John.

Sherlock glissa de sous lui et hors du lit, puis dit vivement :

– Bien. Habille-toi, dans ce cas. On doit aller à Londres.

John cligna des yeux vers lui, puis tendit la main pour attraper la sienne et le tirer à nouveau dans le lit en le coinçant sous lui. Sherlock rit, l'air satisfait, et John se rappela de son visage lors de leur retour vers Eton, depuis leur dernier voyage à Londres. Sherlock vivait tout d'une façon si extrême qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une personne qui pouvait avoir l'air si ravi qu'il l'était en cet instant pouvait aussi avoir eu l'air aussi défait que lors de ce trajet en train.

– Tu es heureux, dit John.

Le sourire sur le visage de Sherlock semblait irrépressible.

– Seulement si on ne rate pas le train pour Londres. Alors, si tu comptes baiser d'une façon ou d'une autre, active-toi. »

* * *

Mrs Hudson téléphona à Mycroft pour lui indiquer le train qu'ils prendraient, ce que Sherlock trouvait « inutile », « insultant », « irritant », et « stupide », et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs auxquels John fut soumis au cours du trajet. La teneur des adjectifs de Sherlock ne changea pas quand il vit Lestrade qui les attendait sur le quai, tranquillement appuyé contre le mur, bras et jambes croisés.

– Où est Mycroft ? demanda Sherlock en guise de salut.

– Il travaille. Il a un travail, tu sais. Je veux dire, un autre travail que s'occuper de toi.

– Personne ne lui demande de s'occuper de moi, dit Sherlock en se raidissant.

– Il n'a pas besoin qu'on le lui demande. C'est ce que font les grands frères. John est sûrement d'accord. Bien, est-ce que tu veux aller à Scotland Yard ou pas ?

Sherlock envoya un regard noir à John comme s'il débattait sur son statut de grand frère en tant que crime de lèse-majesté ou non. Puis il regarda Lestrade et dit, boudeur :

– Je voudrais aller à Scotland Yard.

– Bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Lestrade se redressa et ils le suivirent jusqu'à la gare où les attendait une voiture noire qui se mit en mouvement dès qu'il y furent montés, sans qu'aucune direction ne lui soit indiquée.

– J'ai expliqué à Sally ta théorie sur Carl Powers.

– Et ? demanda Sherlock avec empressement, toute bouderie oubliée.

– C'était trop tard pour refaire l'autopsie. Il a déjà été enterré.

– Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est trop tard, fit remarquer Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. Ils pourraient exhumer le corps…

– Sa mère ne veut pas le déranger.

Le froncement de sourcils s'approfondit :

– Eh bien, c'est suspect, non ?

Lestrade soupira.

– Pas forcément, Sherlock. Son fils unique est mort. Elle veut qu'il repose en paix.

– En laissant courir son meurtrier ? demanda Sherlock.

– C'est sentimental, inséra John, calmement, parce que Sherlock pouvait être extraordinairement sentimental à propos de certaines choses à l'occasion, mais qu'il ignorait la définition, voire l'existence de ce concept en lui-même et plus encore chez les autres.

– Les sentiments, grinça Sherlock en s'avachissant dans le fauteuil, la bouderie de retour.

– Mais ils ont testé la crème corticoïde, continua Lestrade. Et tu avais raison : Clostridium botulinum.

– Bien sûr que j'avais raison.

– Sally veut savoir comment tu as trouvé ça.

– J'ai utilisé mon cerveau, » répondit Sherlock d'un ton cinglant avant de tomber dans un silence sombre qui s'étendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à New Scotland Yard.

Sherlock exigea les dossiers. Tous les autres cas de Clostridium botulinum. Ou les affaires qui auraient pu en impliquer. Le nombre de ces affaires était relativement peu élevé et Sherlock les étudia attentivement. John et Lestrade firent de même, à défaut d'avoir autre chose à faire. Sherlock inscrivit des notes cryptées lapidaires pour lui-même sur des morceaux de papier déchirés et les arrangea en un schéma élaboré sur le sol, les changeant de place en ébouriffant ses cheveux à chaque fois. Il sauta le déjeuner et ne mangea le soir que parce que John l'avait exigé et lui donnait des becquées de nourriture pendant qu'il observait ses notes si intensément qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine d'envoyer à son ami l'habituel regard maléfique qu'il lui réservait à ceux qui l'interrompaient.

Sally toqua à la porte quand le Yard ferma à vingt-et-une heures. Elle regarda les notes étalées par terre.

« C'est quoi tout ça ?

– Ne touchez à rien, aboya Sherlock en étendant un bras comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à y faire des claquettes dans l'instant.

– Je ne comptais pas le faire, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu trouves quelque chose ? Tu as des théories ?

– J'y travaille.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

– Eh bien ? insista-t-elle avec colère, levant un sourcil.

– Eh bien quoi ?

– Ces théories.

– Pas prêtes à être partagées, répondit Sherlock, pincé.

Elle lança les mains en l'air et demanda :

– Bon, quand est-ce que vous rentrez chez vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici toute la nuit.

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda honnêtement Sherlock.

Sally le regarda, perplexe.

– Sherlock, commença Lestrade.

– C'est une question raisonnable. Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ici toute la nuit ?

– Parce que tu n'es toujours pas complètement rétabli de ta pneumonie et même ton cerveau doit se reposer.

– Il est très facile de prouver que c'est faux, commença Sherlock avec véhémence.

– On s'en fiche, intervint John. Je vais me mettre à loucher de fatigue. C'est l'heure de rentrer et de prendre une pause.

– Tu n'as pas besoin d'être capable de lire, lui dit Sherlock. Aucun intérêt, donc, à savoir que tu louches.

John l'ignora.

– Viens. Tu as besoin d'une pause. Tu pourras faire du violon et réfléchir un peu à tout ça.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils mais se tourna vers Sally et dit :

– Ne touchez à rien – si vous respirez sur quoi que ce soit, je le saurai. »

Puis il sortit de la pièce, abandonnant Lestrade et John qui le suivirent obligeamment.

Mycroft n'était pas à la maison de Londres quand ils arrivèrent, ce qui, d'après, Lestrade, n'était pas inhabituel. John maintint une conversation avenante avec le prof tandis que Sherlock disparaissait dans sa chambre pour réfléchir, une attitude qui faisait de lui une compagnie moins qu'idéale. Il commençait sa troisième heure de violon sans que la sélection de notes ne varie quand John monta se coucher. Ce dernier avait l'intention d'aller dans sa propre chambre mais il ne put résister à l'idée de toquer à la porte de Sherlock.

La musique cessa et Sherlock répondit après un moment, son violon toujours en main.

« C'est quoi cette horrible musique ? demanda John.

– C'est atonal. Tu n'aimes pas ?

– Pas particulièrement.

– Eh bien, ça va avec mes réflexions.

Sherlock alla s'asseoir en tailleur au centre de son lit en fixant le vide.

– C'est alarmant, fit remarquer John en s'appuyant contre le jambage. Alors, explique-moi ces théories sur lesquelles tu travailles.

Sherlock continua à fixer le vide sans que son regard ne se pose une seconde sur le garçon blond.

– Je n'en ai pas, admit-il. Pas la moindre. Je ne trouve aucune tendance. »

Puis il prit une profonde respiration et reprit son violon pour jouer quelque chose d'atonal.

* * *

Sherlock se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et sauta sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas à propos du botulisme, annonça-t-il fort.

– Quoi ? demanda John en clignant des yeux flous vers lui.

– Ce n'est pas à propos du botulisme. Ce n'est pas le lien. Ce n'est pas un tueur en série botulique. C'est un cerveau criminel qui aime bien le botulisme, parmi beaucoup d'autres façon de tuer des gens. Ce n'est pas du tout à propos du botulisme. J'essaie de trouver une tendance là où il n'y en a pas.

– C'est un cerveau criminel qui aime tuer des gens en utilisant du botulisme ? résuma John.

– Suis un peu, réclama Sherlock. Les dossiers criminels me seront inutiles.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tout le monde au Met est stupide. Le cas Carl Powers, par exemple. Il n'y aurait même pas de cas Carl Powers si je n'avais pas été là. Ils étaient prêts à l'oublier, accident bizarre, un enfant qui se noie, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? Ce n'était pas un accident bizarre, c'était un meurtre, mais ils ne l'auraient jamais su si je n'avais pas été à Londres ce jour-là. Il ne laisse pas de trace. Il ne laisse pas de trace, pas une trace qu'une personne ordinaire pourrait remarquer. Alors il n'y a pas de dossier sur lui, pas officiellement, pas d'aucune utilité pour moi.

– Il a laissé une trace pour l'homme du studio, fit remarquer John.

– Eh bien, oui, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Parfois. Quand c'est nécessaire. À chaque fois qu'il devait envoyer un message. Le corps a été déplacé et coupé avec extravagance et couvert de sang de mouflon arménien. Quel était le but là-dedans ? Il n'y en avait pas. Mais le Met s'est complètement concentré là-dessus et s'est laissé distraire et a oublié de me dire la chose la plus importante à propos du corps : qu'il a été tué par du botulisme.

Sherlock se tut, l'air presque fiévreux de triomphe. John le fixa.

– Tu ne vois pas ? lui demanda Sherlock avec passion.

– Qu'est-ce que je ne vois pas ?

– Oh mon Dieu, soupira Sherlock. C'est agréable de ne pas être moi ? Ça doit être reposant.

– Moins reposant que tu as l'air de le croire, rétorqua John sèchement, parce qu'il se faisait réveiller pour la deuxième fois au milieu de la nuit, et pas pour quelque chose d'aussi plaisant que du sexe.

– Il veut jouer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Le premier meurtre, le meurtre du mouflon arménien, il n'a aucun but. C'était bête et imprudent mais c'est ça qu'il aime, un peu de piment, c'est tout lui. Mais il a dû suivre ce qui s'est passé ici au Nouvel An, quand j'ai innocenté Angelo, il a dû le voir et le meurtre de Carl Powers m'était destiné.

– Il… Quoi ? Il a tué ce jeune pour toi ?

– Pas vraiment pour moi. Je veux dire, quelqu'un d'autre que moi voulait le voir mort…

– Sherlock, essayons de se rappeler que tu ne voulais pas qu'il meure, je ne veux pas que tu…

– Mais le botulisme, c'était pour moi. C'était la redondance de la carte de visite ; c'était mon invitation. Il veut jouer.

– Je ne comprends pas. Jouer à quoi ?

Sherlock le regarda, enchanté au-delà de toute mesure, un enchantement qui emplit John d'une froide terreur. Il lui répondit :

– À cache-cache. »

* * *

Sherlock entra dans la pièce, ramassa ses notes et les envoya toutes dans un coin.

« Attends une minute, se plaignit Sally. Tu m'as fait promettre de ne même pas souffler dessus.

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

– Tout sur Carl Powers. J'ai besoin de tout ce que vous avez sur lui.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Lestrade.

– Parce que je dois résoudre le meurtre de Carl Powers. C'est la clé.

– La clé ?

– Le message. C'est pour moi qu'il l'a laissé.

– « Il » ? Qui ça, « il » ?

– Le tueur. Évidemment. Les dossiers, s'il vous plaît. Absolument tout ce que vous avez, commanda-t-il à Sally, avant de dire à Lestrade : La ferme.

– Je n'ai rien dit, protesta Lestrade en clignant les yeux de surprise.

– Vous réfléchissez. C'est contrariant.

Lestrade regarda John. Ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui était sa tentative de réponse à tous les regards perplexes que l'attitude de Sherlock amenait ensuite vers lui. Un tenaillement s'était installé dans son estomac, l'inquiétude face à Sherlock qui avait l'air de penser qu'il jouait à cache-cache avec un homme à l'origine du meurtre de deux personnes, mais il n'était pas sûr de devoir tirer la sonnette d'alarme dès à présent. Le faire trop tôt mènerait à ce que Sherlock ne lui pardonne jamais et qu'il ne lui parle plus jamais de rien. Sherlock était borné et il trouverait la force en lui de s'y tenir. John n'était pas sûr d'être assez fort pour supporter l'idée qu'il ne lui parle plus... qu'il ne l'aime plus. En tout honnêteté, il s'était habitué à l'étourdissement qu'impliquait d'être l'objet d'adoration de Sherlock Holmes. Il ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui risquerait de l'en priver.

Et en même temps, il ne voulait rien faire qui mette Sherlock en danger, bien sûr, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait attendre avant de prévenir du danger d'être absolument certain que c'était indispensable. D'ici là, il devrait rester collé à lui pour le sauver si nécessaire.

Sherlock s'assit pour lire attentivement le dossier, lançant parfois des questions laconiques à Sally malgré le fait qu'elle avait quitté la pièce des heures auparavant. John devait alors aller la voir pour obtenir ses réponses que Sally donnait avec un degré croissant d'impolitesse.

– Celui-là, annonça finalement Sherlock, le ton égal, en glissant une photographie d'un garçon souriant, plein de tâches de rousseur avec une masse de cheveux paille vers John.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui ? Demanda John.

– Il s'appelle Graham Lewis. Il apparaît souvent dans le dossier. Un des copains de Carl, en conclusion.

Sherlock avait prononcé le mot « copains » d'une façon dubitative, comme si l'idée vastement répandue d'avoir des copains était surfaite.

– Tu penses que Graham Lewis a tué Carl Powers ?

– Non, répondit Sherlock sans même prendre la peine de lever le visage du point du dossier Carl Powers qui l'avait happé. J'ai besoin de tout savoir sur la vie de famille de Graham Lewis.

John soupira et partit à la recherche de Sally, qui lui apprit que cette information prendrait du temps à obtenir, et que le Met n'était pas suspendu à la parole d'un garçon de dix-sept ans. Sauf qu'ils obtinrent l'information bien plus tôt que la femme ne l'avait prédit et John envisagea l'idée que Mycroft s'assurait que le Met était effectivement suspendu à la parole d'un garçon de dix-sept ans.

Sherlock étudia minutieusement ces informations et, finalement, les repoussa sur le côté. Il fixa la table pendant un long moment, puis finit par prendre une profonde inspiration en même temps qu'il hocha la tête.

– Ça y est. Je sais qui c'est.

– Le tueur ? demanda Lestrade.

– Oui, répondit Sherlock avant de se mettre à parler rapidement, son regard sur la table. Ce Graham Lewis n'était pas un copain du tout. Il se faisait harceler par Carl Powers. C'est si facile pour les adultes de négliger ce genre de choses – c'est quelque chose qu'on oublie en grandissant, non ? Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez assez brillants pour repérer ça. Mais, oui, il était clairement harcelé, j'ai tout de suite vu les signes. Donc, Graham Lewis était persécuté par Carl Powers, le talentueux et populaire Carl, et la famille de Graham pouvait se plaindre à qui ils voulaient, ça ne comptait pas car c'est de Carl que nous parlons, nageur extraordinaire qui aurait même sans doute pu aller aux Jeux Olympiques un jour. Donc on avait Carl, le garçon en or, et on avait Graham, de plus en plus désespéré. Et vous savez ce que n'a pas Graham ? Des parents. Mais un grand frère beaucoup plus âgé. Un grand frère beaucoup plus âgé qui ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre son petit frère heureux et pour le protéger. Absolument n'importe quoi, tuer quelqu'un y compris.

Sherlock fit une pause. Sa voix sortit faiblement quand il dit finalement :

– Parce que c'est ce que font les grands frères, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine !**

Nauss

PS : eh, ça fait longtemps que je vous ai pas embêté·e·s avec la survie du fandom, hein ? Y'a une auteure que je connais, une auteure que j'apprécie énormément, qui a une démotivation totale à écrire actuellement et notamment à cause du peu de reviews sur ses textes pourtant merveilleux. Une sérieuse remise en question de ce qu'elle fait et du bien fondé de continuer à écrire alors que bien peu de personnes semblent juger son travail comme apportant assez pour laisser une trace de son passage (parce que les statistiques sont formelles : des personnes qui la lisent, il y en a, ce sont celles qui prennent le temps de dire "Coucou, c'était bien," qui sont rares). Voilà. Je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin de vous répéter encore et toujours le même message, je ne sais pas si ça sert à quelque chose, en fait, parce que parfois les auteurs ont l'impression de s'adresser à un mur quand ils expliquent que sans reviews, la motivation n'est vraiment pas la même. En tout cas, je me sens personnellement très, très triste de voir encore une auteure qui se demande si elle retrouvera la motivation à écrire alors que ce fandom a déjà cruellement baissé en terme de publications. Et on laisse ça arriver... Bref. J'espère que les lecteurs silencieux ont conscience de ce qui est en train de se passer. Des bises sur le nez, et si vous tenez au fandom Sherlock, prenez vos précautions avant qu'il ne soit plus alimenté.


	39. Chapter 39

**Boooonjour à tous·tes !**

 **MERCI,** bien sûr, à **Reapersis, Clelia, Luma-az, Moony, eiko, Ariane, cousingaelle, Lia, Eurus 2, admamu, Guest, Mimi, Emi, Almayen** et **Zo** pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniales. Et pour celles qui me demandent à qui il faut laisser des reviews, je réponds : tout le monde ;) Tous les auteurs que vous lisez en méritent, et nombreux sont ceux que l'absence de retours démotivent. On en parle ensemble...

 **Merci** à **Elie Bluebell** , petit lapin, pour ta bêta !

Et bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

Mycroft était étendu sur le lit quand Greg chancela enfin jusqu'à la maison. La lumière de la chambre était allumée et Mycroft ne dormait pas, regardant plutôt le plafond d'un air pensif, toujours entièrement habillé.

« Tu es rentré, dit Greg, soulagé de le voir.

– Oui, confirma Mycroft avant de se tourner légèrement vers lui. Où sont les garçons ?

– Ils braquent la cuisine, répondit le tuteur en rampant sur le lit à côté de lui. Ils sont affamés. Enfin, John est affamé et il a convaincu Sherlock qu'il devrait peut-être manger quelque chose aussi. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là. La journée a été vraiment étrange, confia-t-il en se courbant brièvement vers lui pour inspirer son odeur.

– Une journée étrange avec Sherlock ? dit Mycroft, pince-sans-rire. C'est forcément une plaisanterie.

Greg s'appuya sur son coude, grave.

– Il a résolu le meurtre de Carl Powers.

– Vraiment ? Et qui était-ce ? demanda son amant, l'air seulement légèrement intéressé.

– Il y avait un gamin que Carl Powers harcelait. Graham Lewis.

Mycroft leva un sourcils.

– Et Graham Lewis a mis du Clostridium botulinum dans la crème corticoïde contre l'eczéma de Carl Powers ?

– Non, le corrigea Greg en secouant la tête. Pas Graham Lewis. Son grand frère bien plus âgé.

Les sourcils de Mycroft s'abaissèrent dans une expression qui ressemblait à un regard plissé, totalement concentré sur ce que Greg disait, à présent.

– Son grand frère bien plus âgé ?

– Graham Lewis a un grand frère beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Qui l'adore. Qui le surprotège. Responsable du bien-être de Graham depuis un très jeune âge et prenant son rôle très au sérieux.

Mycroft leva à nouveau les sourcils. Il avait été distrait par un tout autre sujet quand Greg était entré dans la pièce mais ce dernier pouvait dire qu'il avait à présent toute son attention, à travers son regard gris intense.

– Carl Powers a été tué par… moi ?

– Exactement, acquiesça Greg avec emphase. Exactement. Sherlock dit que le message lui est destiné. Des circonstances tellement proches des siennes… Sherlock proclame que toute cette affaire a été fomentée à son attention.

Greg n'était pas sûre de ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : que Sherlock ait tort, qu'il se berce d'illusions et que son égocentrisme soit passé hors de contrôle, ou qu'il ait raison et qu'un meurtrier soit bien en train de jouer à un jeu tordu avec lui.

– Toute cette affaire ? répéta Mycroft. Le meurtre de Carl Powers ? Un message pour lui de la part de qui ?

– Du meurtrier.

– Du grand frère de Graham Lewis ?

– Non. C'est ça qui est étrange. La police a interrogé le grand frère de Graham sur la recommandation de Sherlock. Il a craqué directement. Il a dit qu'il n'aurait eu aucune idée de la façon de tuer Carl Powers, s'il n'avait pas eu l'aide de…

– Moriarty, l'interrompit Mycroft.

Greg le fixa.

– Comment tu sais ça ?

Mycroft roula hors du lit.

– Parce que ce n'était pas un message pour Sherlock, mais pour moi.

Mycroft était déjà sorti de la chambre quand il finit sa phrase et Greg se releva du lit pour le suivre.

– Mycroft, l'appela-t-il, mais Mycroft se précipita jusqu'à la cuisine sans s'arrêter, sans même lui prêter la moindre attention.

John était en train de croquer dans un énorme sandwich et Sherlock, assis à côté de lui à la table, n'avait rien dans son assiette si ce n'était un cornichon. Il regarda Mycroft et se renfrogna. John était sur le point de prendre une nouvelle bouchée et leva les yeux vers lui aussi.

– Que sais-tu à propos de Moriarty ? demanda brusquement Mycroft à Sherlock, sans préambule.

– Qu'est-ce que, toi, tu sais à propos de Moriarty ? rétorqua Sherlock en plissant les yeux.

– Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de lui, Sherlock.

– Je ne sais pas où il est, si ? Ni qui il est, d'ailleurs.

– Je suis sérieux.

Mycroft s'appuya sur la table, se dressant au-dessus de Sherlock. Ce dernier se rembrunit plus encore et la surprise s'accentua sur le visage de John.

– Ça suffit, maintenant.

– Je ne fais rien, bouda Sherlock. J'ai résolu un meurtre, c'est…

– Précisément. Plus de meurtre.

– Quoi ? demanda Sherlock.

– Plus de meurtre. Plus de Scotland Yard. Plus de Londres.

– _Quoi_?

– Vous retournez tous les deux à Eton demain matin.

– À Eton ? répéta Sherlock, l'air sceptique. Mais on est en vacances. Tu es… grotesque !

– Je ne suis très certainement pas grotesque.

– J'ai des choses à faire ici. J'ai…

– Tu ne vas pas jouer au chat et à la souris avec Moriarty. Tu vas retourner à Eton et tu vas te montrer parfaitement et totalement sans intérêt, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

– Sans intérêt ? répéta Sherlock comme s'il ne parvenait pas le moins du monde à comprendre son frère.

En toute franchise, Greg ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il était clair que quelque chose dans cette situation avait foutu les jetons à Mycroft, de la même manière que cela l'avait lui-même mis mal à l'aise, mais il était également évident que la peur de Mycroft était bien plus concrète que celle de Greg et qu'il était la personne qui en savait le plus dans cette pièce à propos de Moriarty.

– Oui, sans intérêt. Ce sera un challenge pour toi de te contenir, de ne pas sortir du lot. Ce que tu ne vas très clairement pas faire, c'est recevoir d'autres messages mystérieux de la part de Moriarty. Et ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je t'interdis de faire et que tu vas mettre un point d'honneur à faire malgré tout en t'attendant à ce que je laisse passer. Si tu me contredis là-dessus, je ne te laisserai plus jamais hors de mon champ de vision de toute ma vie. Qui, j'en suis conscient, risque d'être considérablement raccourcie par toi si on en arrivait là.

Sherlock le fixait. Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ça. Greg se demanda si c'était l'expression la plus austère, la plus grave que Sherlock ait jamais affichée face à Mycroft. Sherlock était-il capable de sentir la vaste réserve d'indulgence qui suintait habituellement des ordres de son aîné et était-il par conséquent déstabilisé par le ton glacial de Mycroft en cet instant ?

– John, dit Mycroft, tranchant, sans arracher son regard de Sherlock. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

– Ou… Oui, parvint à émettre John tandis qu'une tranche de tomate tombait de son sandwich.

Mycroft étudia le visage de Sherlock, l'expression insondable, et Sherlock l'étudiait tout autant en retour, ses traits ouvertement perplexes.

– Ne le fais pas, dit finalement Mycroft avant de se détourner et de sortir de la cuisine aussi brusquement qu'il était entré.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda John à Greg, sa tête penchée d'incompréhension.

Greg lança un regard à Sherlock qui continuait de froncer les sourcils en direction de la sortie de Mycroft et haussa les épaules avant de se hâter à la suite de l'aîné des Holmes.

Ce dernier était revenu à la chambre mais parlait au téléphone, menant d'un ton vif une de ces conversations graves et pleines de mots codés que Greg ne parvenait jamais à suivre. Greg s'assit dans la méridienne et attendit cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que Mycroft raccroche et le regarde depuis la chaise derrière le bureau.

« Explique-moi, ordonna Greg.

Ce n'était pas une demande. Plus maintenant. Mycroft le considéra.

– Les gens comme Moriarty, nous… les connaissons. On les surveille. Mais pas Moriarty. Nous n'avons jamais pu nous rapprocher de Moriarty. Son nom est une rumeur dans le vent, enveloppé de mystère. C'est pratiquement un mythe. Je n'ai jamais même été certain que c'est bien une personne, plutôt qu'un conglomérat de plusieurs. Il trône au milieu d'une toile d'araignée si vaste… J'ai commencé à effilocher la toile, mais j'apprends maintenant que Sherlock s'est frotté à un crime planifié par Moriarty et l'a résolu, qu'il a trouvé le tueur et qu'il a pu faire inscrire le nom de Moriarty dans le dossier. Le nom de Moriarty n'a jamais été dans le moindre dossier criminel, il reste bien au-dessus de ça, son nom n'est jamais impliqué. Pourtant, il aurait donné son nom à un type terrifié qui voulait assassiner un enfant ? Non, c'était délibéré. Sherlock a raison, c'est un message. Un message à propos des grands frères qui feraient n'importe quoi, qui commettraient des meurtres, qui iraient en prison, tout pour protéger leur petit frère.

– Il court après Sherlock, réalisa Greg.

– De la façon la plus attrayante et irrésistible pour Sherlock : en le pourvoyant en énigmes.

Greg sentit le froid l'envahir. Parce que Mycroft avait raison, c'était le plan parfait. Moriarty devait très bien connaître Sherlock pour avoir fomenté un piège si parfait. Comment avait-il pu en apprendre autant ? Combien de temps avait-il passé à faire des recherches sur l'adolescent ?

– Et ils se sont fait poursuivre. John et Sherlock, quand ils enquêtaient sur le meurtre de Carl Powers, quelqu'un les a poursuivis.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ?

– Je ne sais pas. J'aurais dû. Mais j'ai cru qu'ils exagéraient, et on en était arrivés à un point où ils avaient accepté de rester à Eton, j'ai pensé que tout irait bien pour eux. Je ne savais pas que quelque chose comme ça était impliqué. Tu dois le dire à Sherlock.

– Lui dire que Moriarty l'utilise comme un appât pour me piéger moi ? renifla Mycroft. Sherlock prendrait comme un défi personnel soit de chercher à le surpasser, soit de se rallier à lui. Je ne suis pas certain de l'éventualité qui m'effraie le plus.

– Il ne se rallierait pas à lui, dit Greg, presque automatiquement. Mais il ne va jamais t'écouter. Il ne va jamais accepter de simplement rester à l'écart de Moriarty juste parce que tu lui as dit de le faire.

– Bien sûr que non, admit Mycroft, sombre. Je ne peux qu'espérer que John l'incite à rester à l'écart. Je ne peux qu'espérer que, toi, tu le fasses rester à l'écart.

Greg secoua la tête.

– Tu ne devrais pas le renvoyer à Eton. Tu devrais le garder ici, avec toi. Il serait plus en sécurité s'il…

– Je ne suis jamais à la maison. Et Sherlock connaît parfaitement cet endroit, y compris le moyens de s'enfuir. Je n'ai encore jamais été capable de trouver les failles qu'il exploite dans ma sécurité. À Eton, il y aura d'autres choses pour le distraire, peut-être. Ici, il n'y aurait que Moriarty et le fait que je l'empêche d'accéder à lui. De plus, ajouta Mycroft après une pause, tu es fou si tu crois vraiment que je vais le renvoyer à Eton tout seul. Ce coup de téléphone m'a servi à m'assurer que Sherlock serait sous la surveillance constante d'une petite armée d'assassins hautement qualifiés. Eton est sur le point de devenir la forteresse la mieux gardée d'Angleterre, sans que personne ne le sache en dehors de toi et moi.

Greg hésita puis dit :

– Et Moriarty, probablement. »

Mycroft ne répondit pas. Mais son silence attestait d'une menace si dure et féroce que Greg trembla réellement.

* * *

Tout le monde faisait preuve d'un ridicule terriblement élevé, avait décidé Sherlock. Pas que ce soit réellement différent de la façon dont fonctionnait le monde le reste du temps, mais, franchement, ils se dépassaient. Eton était minable dans les meilleures circonstances. C'était bien pire maintenant qu'il se savait surveillé à chaque minute. Mycroft ne lui avait pas dit qu'il serait surveillé et Sherlock supposa que ceux qui exécutaient cet ordre faisaient un travail acceptable en terme de discrétion, mais il savait qu'ils étaient là et c'était irritant. Mycroft serait probablement mis au courant qu'il ne faisait pas son nœud de cravate correctement, qu'il refusait de manger autre chose que des biscuits au chocolat et collectait la bave de Gladstone dans des tasses pour ses expériences. Sherlock espérait que tout ça lui serait rapporté, surtout en ce qui concernait ses expériences sur la bave de Gladstone, car ça amènerait certainement son frère à croire que Sherlock était passé à autre chose que le mystère de Moriarty, pour s'atteler à un sujet bien plus prosaïque comme la salive d'un chien.

Mycroft était à Londres, cependant, et, malgré la surveillance, il était plus simple à gérer que John. John était là, à Eton, avec lui, habituellement dans la même pièce et fréquemment dans le même lit. Il avait une pair d'yeux qui, instillés du juste niveau de supplication, rendaient difficile à Sherlock de lui dire non, difficile de lui mentir, difficile d'imaginer le décevoir. Et John, au plus noir de la nuit pendant laquelle ils avaient été renvoyés à Eton sans cérémonie, dans les dortoirs que les vacances emplissaient d'un silence seulement troublé par la neige fondue qui frappait leur fenêtre, John lui avait dit :

« Tu vas laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock avait prétendu être endormi.

– Je sais que tu ne dors pas, lui avait dit John en se blottissant contre lui.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, avait alors conseillé Sherlock, dédaigneusement.

– Je m'inquiète, avait répondu son petit ami en se cambrant contre lui, passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Sherlock et les laissant reposer à plat contre son ventre.

Sherlock avait gigoté.

– Tes mains sont gelées.

– Laisse tomber, avait supplié John. S'il te plaît, laisse tomber. Laisse-moi être assez pour toi. Je ne peux pas être assez pour toi ? Je t'aime, » avait-il ajouté.

Sherlock avait recouvert les mains gelées de John avec les siennes, sentant sa propre chaleur couler graduellement sous la peau de John, absorbée par lui. Il avait songé à la façon dont la chaleur de la peau de John était, d'une certaine manière, la sienne aussi. Sherlock s'était demandé quel était son problème pour que John ne soit pas assez pour lui, pas quand il y avait d'autres mystères qu'il n'avait pas encore résolus. Il n'éprouvait aucun intérêt à les résoudre sans John, mais il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à ne pas les résoudre non plus. Sherlock s'était pelotonné plus contre lui et avait essayé de ne pas penser à Moriarty.

Pas qu'il puisse faire grand-chose pour contrer le mystère de Moriarty d'ici, de toute façon. Il travaillait sur cette énigme furtivement, pour ne pas inquiéter John, mais il n'arrivait à rien. Moriarty était une sorte de criminel consultant intelligent. Moriarty lui avait envoyé un message. Moriarty voulait jouer. Voir qui était le meilleur ? Qui était supérieur ? Mycroft connaissait l'existence de Moriarty. Criminel consultant. Intelligent. Bien plus qu'un simple meurtre de harceleur, ou que l'assasinat tape-à-l'œil et de mauvais goût dans le studio. Mycroft ne remarquait pas les criminels ordinaires. Quelque chose chez Moriarty devait être extraordinaire, remarquable, et Moriarty l'estimait, lui, comme un égal. Moriarty était sa _nemesis_. Et c'était en gros tout ce qu'il savait de lui. Lestrade n'était d'aucune aide. Sherlock sentait que Mycroft lui en avait dit bien plus qu'à lui, mais le garçon savait que s'il posait la moindre question, Mycroft serait mis au courant immédiatement. Qui savait ce qui se passerait alors ?

Sherlock était étendu sur le lit de John, fixant le plafond et pensant à Moriarty quand un collégien toqua à sa porte.

« Va-t-en, lui dit Sherlock par automatisme.

Le garçon toqua à nouveau et Sherlock soupira profondément avant de se rouler hors du lit. Gladstone leva les yeux, seulement vaguement intéressé. Sherlock ouvrit la porte et aboya :

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux, et vite.

– Le responsable de l'internat veut te voir.

– Pourquoi ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

– Il n'a pas dit.

Le garçon s'en alla dans le couloir, son message apparemment transmis dans son entier.

Perte de temps, songea Sherlock avant de soupirer impatiemment. Mais, pour John, il essayait de ne pas se faire renvoyer, temporairement ou définitivement, alors il se rendit au bureau du responsable.

L'homme l'accueillit avec effusions et lui demanda comment il se sentait. Sherlock toussa délicatement et mentit, sa voix tremblant d'une fatigue feinte, disant qu'il se sentait parfois guéri à cent pour cent mais qu'ensuite il en faisait trop et se retrouvait relégué au fond de son lit à nouveau. Le responsable se pencha sur lui comme une mère poule et Sherlock apprécia beaucoup. L'homme lui servit une tasse de thé que Sherlock critiqua, l'annonçant comme trop forte, trop sucrée, trop fade, pas assez sucrée, trop chaude, trop froide, _et_ _cetera,_ jusqu'à ce que le responsable lui offre des biscuits et que Sherlock s'en serve une collection considérable juste pour être impoli.

Puis, presque une heure après qu'ils se soient assis pour le thé, le responsable dit soudain :

« Vous avez reçu une lettre, Mr Holmes. J'ai pensé que cette lettre me donnerait une formidable occasion de vous inviter à prendre le thé, ce qui a été le cas ; mais je devrais probablement vous la donner, à présent.

L'enveloppe était d'un lourd papier crème, bohémien, et estampillée _Mr Sherlock Holmes_ dans une écriture féminine. Aucune adresse ne suivait.

– Quand avez-vous reçu ça ? demanda Sherlock en fixant l'enveloppe.

– Elle a été glissée sous ma porte. Ce n'est pas très conventionnel mais, eh bien, votre frère n'est pas un homme vraiment conventionnel.

– Vous n'avez pas vu qui l'avait glissée sous votre porte ? interrogea Sherlock en la retournant.

– Non, répondit l'homme en lui tendit un coupe-papier.

Sherlock ouvrit l'enveloppe avec soin et lut le message.

 _Il semblerait que tu aies besoin d'une motivation pour venir jouer avec moi, j'ai donc pris la liberté d'inviter ton ami John. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ! Il est plutôt adorable ! À très vite. - JM_

Sherlock regarda les initiale, le M du nom de famille. Il regarda à nouveau le nom de John, marqué d'une écriture anguleuse qui le faisait ressembler à une violente entaille sur la feuille.

– De bonnes nouvelles, j'espère, Mr Holmes ? s'enquit le responsable, tel l'idiot qu'il était.

Sherlock plia soigneusement la feuille de papier, la remit dans l'enveloppe qu'il coinça dans sa poche. Puis il se leva lentement et déclara :

– Je dois y aller. »

Le responsable le fixait mais Sherlock se força à sortir calmement du bureau, à fermer calmement la porte derrière lui, puis il se précipita jusqu'à la chambre. Gladstone était toujours sur le lit, là où Sherlock l'avait laissé. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ce qui signifiait que John n'était pas passé par là. Et il n'était définitivement pas là. C'était quoi, son emploi du temps ? C'était quoi, son emploi du temps, bordel ? John le lui avait dit un million de fois et il l'avait toujours effacé de sa mémoire, comme une information inutile. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ?

Sherlock courut à nouveau dans le couloir, se cogna immédiatement contre un garçon qu'il reconnut comme faisant partie de l'année de John mais dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom, parce que son nom était une information inutile.

« L'emploi du temps de John, dit-il. Est-ce que tu connais l'emploi du temps de John ?

Le garçon le regarda comme s'il était fou et répondit :

– Non. Mais les cours sont finis à cette heure-ci.

– Les cours sont finis, répéta Sherlock, et John n'était pas dans leur chambre… Est-ce qu'il y a un entraînement de rugby ?

– Je ne crois pas.

– Dégage de mon chemin, » ordonna Sherlock en le repoussant pour passer.

Il se précipita vers les classes mais John ne se trouvait dans aucune d'entre elles. Il n'était pas non plus au terrain de rugby. John n'était nulle part et personne ne l'avait vu. Sherlock revint finalement à la chambre, la respiration difficile. John n'y était toujours pas mais Gladstone avait été bougé et attaché au pied du lit avec sa propre laisse. John n'attachait jamais Gladstone. John ne laissait jamais de note sur l'oreiller marquée _Sherlock_. De la même écriture féminine que le premier message.

Sherlock l'attrapa, la déplia, empli de crainte.

 _ **La piscine. Minuit.**_

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas un méchant cliffhanger ? :O Je peux le dire : pas ma faute ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Des bises et des câlins !**

Nauss


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Merci à **Mana, admamu, Anubis, Mimi, Almayen, Zo, La nuit s'est éteinte, Mariloo, Scorpionne, Nianafleur, Luma-az, Guest, Ariane, Eurus 2, Emi** et **Selenia** pour vos reviews sur cette fics, et à toutes celles qui m'en ont laissées sur d'autres fics !

Puisque j'oublie trop souvent de le faire : j'envoie plein de mercis à **earlgreytea68** pour son autorisation à traduire cette fic, parce que sans elle rien de tout ne serait évidemment possible !

 **MERCI** à Elie de mon coeur pour ta bêta ! :D

(Parce que ça ne mange pas de pain et même si je ne connais pas en détail la loi qui vient de passer concernant oeuvres originales et leurs détournements, mais qu'on sait jamais que ça sauve un jour my sorry arse :  
 **Disclaimmers : Cette traduction n'est absolument pas faite ni publiée à des fins commerciales et ne me permet pas de gagner la moindre somme d'argent, comme absolument tout le reste de ce que je publie ici.  
** Cette loi votée à un niveau européen est potentiellement très moche pour la fanfiction notamment, je vous invite à vous renseigner à son propos. Comme le site AO3 protégerait apparemment mieux ses utilisateurs que ffnet contre lesdits articles de loi, je vais peut-être procéder à une transumhance prochaine... Je vous tiendrai au courant, dans tous les cas.)

Et bonne lecture, belles gens !

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

 **.**

Quand Sherlock était un petit garçon, encore très jeune, assez jeune pour que sa mère soit en vie, il avait par hasard surpris une conversation qu'elle et Mycroft tenaient ensemble. Mycroft avait été proche de leur mère, bien plus proche que Sherlock ne l'avait jamais été, et ce dernier n'en avait jamais été gêné. Mycroft et Mère avaient des esprits frères, ils s'étaient compris avec une instinctivité génétique. Sherlock ne l'avait jamais ressenti comme blessant – ça aurait été stupide de sa part d'être blessé par un simple fait. Et il avait été aimé.

Cela faisait très longtemps que Sherlock n'y avait plus pensé, mais il avait su, alors, combien il avait été aimé. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que Mycroft et Mère soient enfermés ensemble dans ce cocon de proximité à l'intérieur duquel il ne pouvait pénétrer, puisqu'il avait su qu'ils l'avaient de toute façon tous les deux aimé. Il l'avait su, dans la noirceur de ces nuits où il était avachi près de la l'âtre dans le boudoir de l'étage, écoutant les voix qui lui parvenait du salon en dessous, claires à travers les cheminées communicantes, le _ponk_ des pièces de leurs interminables parties d'échec lui parvenant tout autant. _Être affecté n'est pas un avantage, Mycroft_. Mère avait dit cette phrase à Mycroft plus de fois que Sherlock ne pouvait s'en souvenir, tant de fois que c'était devenu une berceuse pour lui tandis que Sherlock somnolait dans le boudoir. Ce dernier ne parvenait jamais à se rappeler clairement comment il retournait dans sa chambre, ces nuits-là, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il lui semblait trouver le vague souvenir de Mycroft qui le remuait pour le réveiller, une main passée affectueusement dans ses boucles. Mycroft devait savoir qu'il les écoutait. Mais il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Jamais. _Être affecté n'est pas un avantage,_ Mère et lui partageaient cela au-dessus de l'échiquier et Sherlock avait alors compris que c'était de lui qu'ils parlaient. Être affecté n'était pas un avantage, mais ils l'aimaient. Il était leur point faible et cela les inquiétait.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus du tout pensé à cela mais, debout dans la chambre de John alors que John n'y était pas, avec rien d'autre que deux feuilles de papier pleines de menaces, la poitrine étrangement serrée et l'incapacité à prendre une inspiration profonde comme s'il avait à nouveau la pneumonie, il y repensa. Voilà ce qu'ils avaient voulu dire. Être affecté n'était pas un avantage. Aimer n'était pas un avantage. Son esprit était vidé par une panique blanche, sa main était figée sur la note à cause de la peur et il devait arrêter ça. Tout ce qu'était John en cet instant ne le permettait pas, il avait besoin de réfléchir et tout ce à quoi il parvenait à penser, c'était sa mère disant à Mycroft, encore et encore, _Être affecté n'est pas un avantage_ , parce que c'était effectivement vrai.

Il aimait John. Il devait le sauver. Sherlock regarda la note dans sa main. Il pensa à ces nuits quand il était enfant, auprès de la cheminée du boudoir. Il songea à l'efficacité silencieuse de Mycroft quand il le ramenait à sa chambre et l'installait dans son lit, sans ne jamais rien en dire, le laissant simplement écouter aux portes, nuit après nuit, pendant leur partie d'échecs qui reprenait dès que Mycroft était à la maison. Il avait été aimé. Mycroft l'avait toujours aimé. Sherlock pensa à la surveillance mise en place pour lui. Mycroft l'aimait. Mycroft le sauverait. Et Mycroft comprendrait qu'il devait sauver John, d'abord. C'était simplement l'ordre des choses. Être affecté n'était pas un avantage. Cela poussait à des actes stupides, irrationnels.

Sherlock laissa la note sur le bureau, ouverte sur son message, _La piscine. Minuit._ , et quitta la chambre de John, quitta Eton, se rendit à la gare. Personne ne l'arrêta mais il imagina la frénésie du réseau qui avait dû être engagée, la surveillance tentant de remonter jusqu'à Mycroft, essayant de lui demander des instructions. Sherlock y songea et essaya de ne pas penser à John ou aux horribles choses qui pouvaient être en train d'arriver à John, ou aux horribles choses qui étaient peut-être déjà arrivées. Il essaya de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il savait du corps humain et à ce qu'on pouvait lui faire. Il serra très fort les paupières et essaya de ne penser à rien du tout.

Il y avait du monde à Londres. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde à Londres. Sherlock sortit du train sans aucune idée claire de ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Il avait un peu de temps à tuer et il n'avait aucun véritable plan et il avait besoin d'un plan. Il ne pouvait pas simplement se pointer avec _rien_ , cela mènerait au meurtre de John, et ce serait entièrement sa faute, il avait besoin d'un putain de plan.

Dans l'agitation, quelqu'un le bouscula et glissa quelque chose dans sa main et, dans des circonstances normales, Sherlock aurait immédiatement su qui, mais il avait l'impression de bouger au ralenti et, quand il eut tourné la tête, essayant de trouver le coupable, il ne vit que la foule pressée tout autour de lui.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur le morceau de papier dans sa main.

 _Tu es bien entouré. Sème-les avant minuit._

Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Sherlock. Parce qu'il avait laissé à Mycroft tous les indices dont il aurait besoin grâce au message dans la chambre de John.

Sherlock glissa la feuille de papier dans sa poche, baissa la tête et courut.

* * *

Déléguer, c'était une obligation qu'on retrouvait partout et tout le temps. C'était surtout un problème. Mycroft était dans une rage terrible, tout ça parce qu'il avait eu trop à déléguer. Il décida que, si sa résolution de la Nouvelle année passée avait été d'être un peu plus imprudent, celle de la prochaine année serait purement et simplement de faire chaque putain de chose lui-même parce que, bordel de merde, tous les êtres qui l'entouraient étaient incompétents et il allait tous les virer. Non. Correction. Il allait tous les tuer.

Il téléphona à Greg qui, heureusement, répondit.

« Est-ce que tu as parlé avec Sherlock ? demanda-t-il sans préambule. Ou John ?

Bien qu'il fût tard, Greg répondit immédiatement à la question qui lui était posée avant de demander quoi que ce soit en retour, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles Mycroft l'aimait.

– Pas aujourd'hui. John était en cours ce matin, mais on n'a pas vraiment parlé. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

– Ils ont tous les deux disparu, cracha Mycroft.

– Disparu ? répéta Greg, la perplexité évidente dans sa voix.

– Oui, disparu.

– Mais, tu les as placés sous…

Mycroft n'attendit même pas que la question soit achevée.

– Oui, et ils sont tous stupides. Malgré mes ordres express de ne jamais quitter de vue John et Sherlock, ils ont réussi à se laisser distraire par le plus simple des leurres et ont totalement perdu John. Dans le même temps, ils ont réussi à suivre Sherlock jusqu'à Londres mais n'ont pas considéré ses allées-et-venues comme un sujet pressant, je n'ai donc pas été interrompu pendant ma réunion et je découvre à présent qu'ils ont réussi à perdre Sherlock une fois qu'il est arrivé à Londres. Je te le jure, Greg, je vais faire installer des caméras à chaque putain d'angle de cette misérable ville juste pour savoir en permanence où est Sherlock.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

– Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Je suis sûr que c'est juste…

– Il y avait un leurre, Greg. John ne s'est pas juste débarrassé de la surveillance, ils ont été délibérément distraits. Sherlock est clairement parti à sa recherche et je dois savoir où il fonce en ce moment avant que Moriarty ne les tue tous les deux. Est-ce qu'ils ont dit quoi que ce soit récemment ? Quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être un indice ?

– Je n'ai vraiment parlé à aucun des deux, dit Greg, l'air perdu. Sherlock a boudé et ne m'a provoqué que par son silence et John a gardé tête basse et a travaillé.

Quelqu'un avait laissé un plateau de biscuits sur le bureau de Mycroft à un moment de la journée. Il en attaqua un, le détruisant en deux pour ne pas suivre sa pulsion de balancer toute l'assiette contre le mur.

– Est-ce que tu peux entrer dans leur chambre ?

– Oui. Tu crois qu'ils y ont laissé un indice ?

– Non. Ça voudrait dire que Sherlock voulait être gentil, et il n'est jamais gentil. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre option. Je ne peux pas aller à Eton moi-même et je ne veux pas quitter Londres tant que Sherlock y est.

Les biscuits avaient un goût atroce, rassis et trop sucrés. Mycroft en mangea un autre.

– D'accord, je vais voir. Je te rappelle dès que je peux. Mycroft ?

– Mmmh ? émit l'interpellé, la bouche pleine.

– Prends une grande respiration. C'est bon. Tout va bien se passer. On va les trouver tous les deux, en sécurité, exactement comme la dernière fois qu'ils sont allés à Londres. »

Greg raccrocha.

Ce qui était une bonne chose car Mycroft avala son gâteau et ne tut pas son élan à crier dans le combiné :

« Oh mon Dieu, tu n'en sais rien ! Ne dis pas des choses juste pour les dire ! »

Puis il termina l'assiette de gâteau et attendit que Greg le rappelle. Greg ne trouverait rien, Mycroft le savait. Il n'était pas aussi observateur que les Holmes. Peut-être devrait-il se rendre à Eton. Mais si Moriarty avait Sherlock, si Moriarty le contactait pour négocier, il voulait être à Londres pour pouvoir…

Le téléphone sonna, bruyant dans le bureau autrement silencieux. Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration, lécha le sucre sur ses doigts et répondit.

« Il t'a laissé un indice, Mycroft, dit Greg. Il a fait mieux que ça. Il t'a dit exactement où il sera.

Mycroft se sentit largué. Il eut l'impression qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il se soit endormi et que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

– C'est Sherlock qui a fait ça ?

– Il a dû avoir un élan de gentillesse.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Peut-être était-ce un piège ? Mycroft se sentait étourdi et il se dit aussi que c'était sa seule piste, et qu'il allait s'y accrocher comme à sa vie.

– Où dit-il qu'il sera ?

– À la piscine, à minuit. »

La piscine où Carl Powers était mort, songea Mycroft. Il regarda sa montre et jura.

* * *

À vingt-trois heures et cinquante-cinq minutes, Sherlock Holmes tira sur son uniforme d'Eton pour le débarrasser de ses plis. À vingt-trois heures cinquante neuf, il avança vers le bassin de la piscine où était mort Carl Powers et regretta, pour la dix-septième fois au cours des quatre dernières minutes, de ne pas avoir d'arme à feu. Ou de ne pas savoir tirer au pistolet. Il aurait dû s'intéresser à la chasse. Il repoussa ensuite cette pensée à demi-hystérique de son esprit et s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits, nettoyant son cerveau de son fouillis comme il l'aurait fait en balayant l'allée vers l'entrée de la maison. Il avait regardé faire Mycroft des centaines de fois, se lisser soi-même pour tout remettre à sa place, s'éteindre, maintenir les sautes d'humeur chaotiques de ses sentiments si loin de lui qu'elles ne lui appartenaient plus. Sherlock pouvait le faire aussi. Il savait qu'il le pouvait. Il avait appris des meilleurs, en ce domaine.

 _Être affecté n'est pas un avantage._

Quand il parla, il fut satisfait de s'entendre détendu, insouciant, joueur. _Parfait, Sherlock_ , pensa-t-il pour lui-même. _Bien joué._

« Je vous ai amené un petit cadeau de bienvenue ! » lança-t-il en tenant une liasse de feuilles au-dessus de sa tête.

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, regardant tout autour, essayant de ralentir suffisamment son esprit pour cataloguer son environnement. Ça pourrait être important. Tout pourrait être important.

Une porte s'ouvrit et se ferma, derrière lui sur la droite, et il tourna la tête, et John marchait lentement vers le bassin.

Pendant un moment, Sherlock fut submergé par le soulagement. John était vivant et avait l'air d'aller relativement bien, aussi bien qu'un otage pouvait le sembler, supposait Sherlock, et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de marques sur lui. Ce qu'il portait sur lui, cependant, c'était une encombrante veste avec laquelle Sherlock ne l'avait jamais vu avant, et le génie sentit son soulagement dégouliner de son corps, alors qu'il se tournait lentement pour lui faire pleinement face et que John lui envoya un sourire tendu, sans amusement, en écartant les pans de la veste, juste un peu, pour que Sherlock puisse voir les explosifs en dessous.

Sherlock sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et songea que cela signifiait sûrement qu'il était sur le point de tomber, mort. Mais non, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il resta debout, alors son cœur avait certainement dû recommencer à battre. Il regarda John sans réellement le voir, essayant de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire ensuite, à ce qu'il devait faire, comment il pourrait les sortir d'ici vivants. Sherlock songea encore qu'il aurait aimé avoir une arme – pour la dix-huitième fois – et il se demanda aussi, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, possiblement sa vie entière, _où était Mycroft, bordel._

Il se détourna de John, détaillant la pièce.

« Moriarty ! » appela-t-il, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il en avait assez, franchement assez, même si c'était vraiment, vraiment le cas.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit et se ferma, depuis l'autre bout de la piscine, et Sherlock attendit prudemment, en alerte, regrettant encore l'absence d'armes et de connaissances en leur maniement – dix-neuf. Un homme entra à son tour, bien habillé, plus jeune que Sherlock ne s'y était attendu, probablement autour de l'âge de Mycroft. Il resta là, l'air détendu et génial, un sourire facile adressé à Sherlock comme s'ils venaient juste d'être présentés lors d'un bal de débutantes.

« Jim Moriarty, dit l'homme sur le ton de la conversation, avant d'ajouter avec légèreté : Salut !

Sherlock ne le salua pas en retour. Il ne dit rien du tout. Il ne bougea pas et réfléchit, plus fort qu'il avait jamais réfléchi de toute sa vie.

– Je t'ai donné un aperçu, Sherlock, continua Jim Moriarty, flânant lentement dans sa direction. Juste un tout petit aperçu de ce que j'ai mis en place dans le grand méchant monde. Je suis un spécialiste, vois-tu.

– Cher Jim, dit Sherlock comme s'il imitait quelqu'un. S'il vous plaît, élaborez un plan pour que je me débarrasse du gamin qui harcèle mon petit frère à l'école.

– Exactement, confirma Moriarty avec un grand sourire. C'est surprenant, non ? Ce que certains hommes seraient prêts à faire pour leurs petits frères.

Sherlock ne releva pas.

– Criminel consultant, dit-il à la place.

– Brillant, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'a jamais pu m'atteindre. Et ne m'atteindra jamais.

– Moi, je l'ai fait, fit remarquer Sherlock.

– Seulement parce que je t'ai laissé le faire. Seulement parce que je voulais que tu le fasses. Comme si tu aurais pu le faire tout seul…

– Un avertissement, dit Sherlock, pour mon frère. Pour lui dire _Dégage_.

– Pour ton frère, oui. Tu as deviné ça tout seul, hein ?

– Des gens sont morts.

– C'est ce que les gens _font_ ! cria soudain Moriarty.

Sherlock ne cilla pas. Cela lui demanda un effort immense. John tressaillit, lui, puis inspira profondément, et le voir ainsi fut presque pire.

– Nous vous neutraliserons, dit calmement l'adolescent brun.

– Oh non, lui répondit Moriarty avec le même calme.

Sherlock regarda John, rencontra son regard.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– Parle, Johnny. Vas-y mon grand, exprime-toi, dit Moriarty, et Sherlock voulut lui hurler de ne pas parler à John, qu'il n'était pas autorisé à lui parler, et surtout pas à prononcer son nom.

John ne parla pas. Il soutint son regard et hocha la tête, juste une fois.

Sherlock leva la pile de feuille.

– Tenez.

– Mh ? émit Moriarty, l'air vaguement intéressé. Les dossiers de ton frère, je présume ? demanda-t-il en les saisissant dans ses mains. Bouh, ennuyeux ! J'aurais pu les avoir n'importe où.

Il les envoya sur le côté, dans la piscine, où ils flottèrent à la surface de l'eau. Moriarty fit un pas en avant, s'approchant de Sherlock. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas de terrain et regretta de ne pas avoir d'arme. _Vingt_.

– Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passera si ton frère ne me laisse pas tranquille, Sherlock ? Ce qui se passera pour toi ?

Sherlock feignit l'ennui, le désintérêt, la nonchalance.

– Oh, attendez un peu que je devine. Je vais être tué, peut-être ?

– Tué ? Oh, non, non, un peu d'imagination, je te tuerai un de ces jours de toute manière. Mais je ne veux rien précipiter. Je me le réserve pour une occasion spéciale. Non, non, non, non, non. Si ton frère continue de fouiner, je te brûlerai. Je ferai de ton cœur un tas de cendre. Ce qui le détruira. Parce que tu es la chose dont il est le plus fier dans l'univers et que la moindre peine qui te sera faite… Des hommes sont prêts à faire ce qu'il y a de plus stupide pour protéger leurs petits frères, Sherlock. Les gens font ce qu'il y a de plus stupide, Sherlock. Pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment.

Sherlock s'interdit de respirer par peur de laisser échapper un halètement, ce qui trahirait combien il se sentait déstabilisé. Il ne s'autorisa pas non plus à regarder John. Il se fichait de ce que Moriarty voulait lui faire à lui, mais il fallait que l'homme oublie John. Ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Sherlock appartenait aux Holmes. Il serait le seul que Moriarty menacerait.

– Eh bien, dit brusquement le criminel. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. C'était sympa d'avoir une vraie conversation. Passe le bonjour à ton frère, si tu veux bien, demanda-t-il jusqu'à ce que toute jovialité conversationnelle disparaisse entièrement de son visage. Ciao, Sherlock Holmes, dit-il alors, sa voix suintant le dédain.

– Je vous aurai. Tôt ou tard, le prévint Sherlock avec entrain en le regardant passer les portes par lesquelles John était arrivé.

– Non, tu ne m'auras pas ! » lui parvint la voix de Moriarty.

Sherlock patienta un instant, s'assurant qu'il était bien parti, puis se jeta sur John pour lui retirer le manteau, et les explosifs avec, lui demandant d'un ton pressant :

« Ça va ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il fit glisser les explosifs sur les dalles au sol, loin d'eux.

– Oui, ça va, parvint à articuler John en essayant de prendre une profonde inspiration et c'était sa voix – _la voix de John –_ Sherlock aurait pu crier de joie en entendant sa voix une nouvelle fois. Je vais bien, Sherlock…

Sherlock l'ignora, courant vers la porte par laquelle était sorti Moriarty, s'assurant qu'il était parti, avant de revenir vers le bassin. John était accroupi, adossé au mur, luttant pour retrouver son souffle.

– Et toi, ça va ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock.

– Moi ? dit le garçon brun. Oui, bien. Je vais bien.

Il se laissa tomber au sol devant John, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, le long de son cou, pressant ses doigts sur le battement régulier et rapide de son sang dans son artère, puis se pencha pour presser tout son visage contre _John, John, John_ , qu'il aimait au-delà de toute raison.

– Je vais bien, répéta-t-il, parce que c'était le cas alors que le sang de John pulsait contre lui et que le garçon blond respirait.

Une porte s'ouvrit et se ferma, son écho bruyant traversant la pièce, et Sherlock songea vaguement que c'était Mycroft qui arrivait enfin. Il s'obligea à se redresser et à s'éloigner de John, parce qu'il y aurait plein de temps pour ça, pensait-il, tellement de temps pour ça. Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour s'écarter de John, et Mycroft se précipita dans la pièce. Mycroft qui courait _réellement_ , la pensée était tellement ridicule que Sherlock en rit presque.

Presque. Parce que Mycroft s'arrêta en dérapant, criant « Sherl... » et le nom mourut sur ses lèvres et Sherlock n'était pas sûr de ce que Mycroft avait vu derrière lui mais il était devenu pâle. Sherlock se tourna, curieux, mais ne vit jamais ce qu'il avait manqué parce que John le percuta au même instant que la pièce fut empli de ce qui ressembla à un coup de tonnerre, et Sherlock se retrouva à s'étouffer avec une inspiration pleine d'eau de piscine et le poids mort de John qui le tirait vers le fond.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Oh, quoi, ce serait encore un nouveau méchant cliffhanger ? :O Je décline, avec** **toujours** **autant de courage, toute responsabilité. ;)**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Et bonne semaine, des coeurs pour vous et des bisous sur la truffe !**

Nauss


	41. Chapter 41

**Les enfants, je veux pas vous faire de la peine, mais c'est fini dans deux chapitres en plus de celui-là.**  
Voilà, je vous préviens pour la préparation psychologique.

Bonjour à toustes !

 **Merci** à **Luckias, Lia, Eurus, Nianafleur, Anokade, admamu, Ariane, Mariloo, Luma-az, Zo, cousingaelle, Geliahs, Selena, Mimi, Mana** et **Almayen** pour vos reviews et votre soutien !

 **Mercis éternels** à ma chère **Elie Bluebell**!

Et bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

 **.**

Comparé à la panique qui avait noyé Sherlock quand il s'était rendu compte que John avait disparu, celle qu'il expérimenta lorsqu'il fut réellement en train de se noyer fut inexistante. Il battit des jambes pour remonter, tirant John avec lui en raison de la considération très pragmatique que John était emmêlé à lui et que lui-même avait tant besoin d'air qu'il ne voulut pas perdre de temps à le repousser.

À peine avait-il crevé la surface et tout juste avalé une goulée d'air qu'il fut renvoyé sous l'eau par quelque chose qui atterrit directement sur lui. Sherlock lutta mais quoi que ce soit – qui que ce soit – le maintint par les bras et immobile et Sherlock se rendit compte que c'était Mycroft, Mycroft qui levait un doigt comme pour lui dire « Attends ». Puis la piscine fut illuminée par une intense explosion de lumière qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux et un souffle qui secoua l'eau tout autour d'eux.

Mycroft le lâcha alors que les réverbérations disparaissaient et Sherlock chercha la surface, chercha l'oxygène et poussa ses cheveux en arrière sur son front. Son esprit était un tourbillon de données, trop pour essayer de leur donner à toutes du sens. Il avait à peine commencé à suivre le chemin d'une déduction à faire – _Pour quelle raison John avait_ _-il_ _poussé Sherlock dans la piscine –_ quand il fut distrait par le chemin d'une autre – _Qu'est-ce qui avait amené Mycroft à sauter dans la piscine à leur suite –_ et, soudain, il réalisa que l'eau tout autour d'eux était foncée par… du sang. Il foula la surface et la regarda – du sang, c'était du sang – puis il sentit la panique envahir sa gorge et il commença à s'étouffer.

Mycroft avait lui aussi remarqué le liquide foncé.

« Tu es blessé ? le pressa-t-il.

Sherlock savait que le choc pouvait l'empêcher de ressentir les effets d'une blessure dont il pourrait souffrir mais il savait aussi, absolument et totalement, qu'il n'était pas blessé.

– John, dit-il en tournant en rond, ses mains cherchant à l'aveugle à travers les volutes de sang dans l'eau.

Les lampes étaient éteintes. Ou plutôt, la plupart des lampes étaient brisées. Qu'était-il arrivé aux lampes ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à voir ?

– Calme-toi, lui dit Mycroft. Tu agites le sang…

– On doit trouver John, rétorqua Sherlock, et pourquoi Mycroft était-il un tel idiot ?

– Je l'ai, dit soudain Mycroft. Je l'ai trouvé.

Sherlock se tourna au son de la voix de son frère.

– Où…

– Sherlock, le coupa Mycroft d'une voix calme et égale.

Cela ramena Sherlock à l'impression d'être un enfant ; cela le ramena à un besoin qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis l'enfance, celui d'aller trouver Mycroft et de lui demander de promettre que tout se passerait bien, parce que Mycroft lui faisait cette promesse avec ce ton de voix, et Sherlock croyait toujours, écoutait toujours ce ton de voix. Mycroft savait tout quand il avait cette voix :

– Écoute-moi. J'ai John. Nous devons sortir du bassin. Nous devons sortir du bâtiment. Tu vas te contenter de courir, seulement courir, et tu ne vas pas t'arrêter avant d'être arrivé de l'autre côté de la rue, quoi qu'il arrive. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

– Non, commença Sherlock.

– Sherlock. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour un désaccord là-dessus.

Sherlock serra les dents et dit, dans l'obscurité :

– S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à John, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable.

– De ça, je n'ai aucun doute, dit Mycroft, le ton sombre. Va. »

Alors Sherlock alla. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, une odeur âcre de brûlé qui ne présageait rien de bon, une électricité dans la pièce qui hérissa d'appréhension les poils dans son cou. Sherlock n'aurait pas pu sortir de la pièce en marchant même s'il l'avait voulu, quelque chose le fit courir. Puis, une fois qu'il s'était mis à courir, un instinct enterré dans son cerveau qui lui venait de ses ancêtres lui rendit pratiquement impossible de s'arrêter. Il courut pour sa vie, avec le processus accéléré de l'adrénaline, jusqu'à avoir traversé la rue, où il s'écroula à moitié.

Mycroft était juste derrière lui, portant John qui était très clairement inconscient et Sherlock repoussa son frère quand ce dernier posa son fardeau sur les pavés.

« Pousse-toi, dit-il en penchant la tête sur John pour l'étudier.

Au loin résonnaient des sirènes, mais Sherlock savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de les attendre. John ne respirait pas et Sherlock se concentra là-dessus en premier, commençant un massage cardiaque même s'il pouvait voir que du sang coulait de l'épaule de John. Blessure par arme à feu, songea Sherlock, se penchant sur son torse dans une absence presque automatique. Proche du cœur. Mais ça n'avait pas touché le cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Enlève ta veste, pantela Sherlock à l'attention de Mycroft avant de compter ses compressions.

Il se pencha, pinça le nez de John et respira dans sa bouche. John réagit immédiatement en toussant de l'eau de piscine. Sherlock s'écarta, tourna sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer dans l'eau et se glissa lui-même hors de sa veste. Mycroft lui tendit la sienne et Sherlock la roula en boule, retira l'uniforme de John qui faisait obstacle à la plaie, pressa la veste de son frère sur sa blessure, appuya de tout son poids dessus.

– Sherlock, dit Mycroft. L'ambulance va arriver d'une minute à…

– On doit arrêter l'hémorragie, dit Sherlock, se concentrant sur son poids sur John.

La veste de Mycroft était trempée et donc singulièrement inefficace pour l'absorption du sang. Sherlock la repoussa et la remplaça par sa propre veste toute aussi mouillée, espérant que la pression serait suffisante, s'appuyant lourdement dessus, plaçant sa bouche directement à l'oreille de John.

– Écoute-moi, chuchota-t-il d'une voix inégale. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

John respirait, par petites goulées faibles, mais il respirait et Sherlock y mit toute son attention, pressant son front contre la joue de John et appuyant sa main plus fort sur son épaule. Il serra fort les paupières et inspira profondément et sentit une douleur tranchante à être en vie, une vie qui s'agitait en lui dans un tambourinage étourdissant d'adrénaline. Il voulut avoir le pouvoir de compresser ça en John, tout cet excès de vitalité dont John avait besoin tant plus que lui.

– Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

– Sherlock, dit Mycroft alors que des mains le tiraient.

– Non, non, non, non, non.

Sherlock secoua la tête automatiquement, se penchant plus complètement sur John.

– Laisse-les faire leur travail, dit Mycroft, et plus de mains que Sherlock pouvait en combattre le tirèrent loin de John, le laissant assis hors du cercle des gens utiles, sur les pavés. Laisse-les faire leur travail, répéta Mycroft et Sherlock réalisa qu'il était tout à côté de lui.

– Est-ce qu'ils ont conscience qu'il est important ? demanda Sherlock.

– Est-ce que tu crois que, quand j'appelle pour une ambulance, on m'envoie autre chose que les meilleurs ? le contra Mycroft avec douceur.

Il y eut un grondement profond dans l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. Sherlock regarda la bâtisse pour la première fois, avec un profond désintérêt. Des flammes s'en échappaient, s'élevant vers le ciel, et le grondement correspondait aux murs qui s'écroulaient et s'affaissaient sur eux-même. Avec un détachement étrange, logique, Sherlock comprit que Mycroft avait anticipé cet événement, raison pour laquelle il avait exigé qu'ils courent immédiatement. Mycroft avait continué de réfléchir. Parce que Mycroft n'était pas amoureux de John. _Être affecté n'est pas un avantage, Sherlock._

Sherlock se tourna vers Mycroft avec une soudaineté qui surprit ce dernier, de ce qu'il put voir, parce qu'il y avait une expression dans son regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue et qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire. Son frère la dissimula immédiatement quand il vit l'attention de Sherlock sur lui. Pas que Sherlock s'y intéressait, ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre que John, rendu en cet instant hors de sa vue par la frénésie d'activité qui le cernait.

– Mycroft, dit-il avant de s'arrêter.

Les mots s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Il eut l'impression d'avoir perdu la capacité de traduire une langue, ou du moins de traduire des pensées en langage.

Et ça n'importait pas car Mycroft sembla le comprendre de toute façon. Mycroft avait toujours tout compris, et c'était si agaçant, mais il dit :

– Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. »

* * *

Sur le plan technique, le médecin n'aurait dû lui donner aucune information. Sur le plan pratique, il était Mycroft Holmes. Personne ne connaissait son titre ni rien de sa profession, mais tous savaient qu'il n'existait en gros rien en Grande Bretagne que Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas le droit de savoir, et particulièrement en ce qui concernait l'état de santé de John Watson. Alors Mycroft se détourna de la conversation avec le soignant sous le chambranle, revint au siège auprès de Sherlock et déclara :

« La balle a transpercé son petit pectoral et s'est logé dans la scapula. Elle n'a pas touché le nerf ni l'artère. Le pronostic est bon. Ils vont l'opérer maintenant. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Sherlock n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait appelé son prénom sur les pavés, devant le bâtiment en flammes. Mycroft se souvint du silence total de Sherlock après la mort de leur mère. Il se demanda si c'était simplement la réponse de son cadet face aux chocs émotionnels majeurs. Éteindre la part de lui qui communiquait, et se retirer complètement en soi-même.

Il y eut un discret frappement à la porte et Mycroft leva les yeux vers son adjoint. Il se redressa et le suivit dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

– Désolé, Monsieur. Mais Mrs Watson est ici, Monsieur.

Mycroft hocha la tête et respira profondément.

– Menez-moi à elle. »

Il regarda derrière lui tout en suivant son assistant, lançant un regard aux deux gardes confortablement placés autour de la porte derrière laquelle Sherlock était assis.

La mère de John avait été amenée dans une aire d'attente privée, comme Mycroft l'avait exigé, et elle vint à lui quand il entra et ferma la porte dans son dos, se tordant les mains. Sa fille était présente également, petite et pâle dans son siège, et elle regarda Mycroft sans avoir l'air de rien comprendre, alors Mycroft se concentra sur la mère. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Elle avait l'air hagard, mais il lui fut impossible de déduire si elle avait été alcoolisée ou pas avant de recevoir l'appel. Si oui, elle était totalement sobre en cet instant.

« Comment va-t-il ? Que disent les médecins ? Ils ne me laissent pas le voir.

– Ils l'ont emmené au bloc, dit Mycroft. La balle est entrée dans son…

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car elle se jeta soudain en avant pour le frapper au visage, fort.

– Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? demanda-t-elle, furieuse. Comment vous avez pu laisser ça arriver ?

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche et découvrit qu'il n'avait rien à répondre. Comment il avait laissé arriver une telle chose n'était pas très clair pour lui. De même que ce qu'il aurait dû faire différemment pour ne pas finir ici. Et ça n'arrivait jamais dans sa vie. Il décida d'ignorer la question et aussi d'ignorer le picotement de sa joue.

– La chirurgie devrait prendre…

– Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? demanda-t-elle, en le coupant, et elle avala presque les mots, semblant minuscule et terrifiée.

Mycroft la regarda et imagina leurs positions inversées, avec John qui attendrait en silence dans le sas d'attente pendant que Sherlock était emmené au bloc. Il n'y parvint pas. Son cerveau se dérobait aux détails à mettre en place si cette pensée ce poursuivait trop longtemps. Il n'aimait pas la mère de John mais c'était toujours sa mère, et la douleur terrible de sa situation actuelle était inscrite sur ses traits.

– Le pronostic est bon, dit-il avec douceur.

Elle intégra cela, pressant ensemble ses lèvres tremblantes et serrant ses mains pour les immobiliser, avant de hocher la tête.

– C'est une bonne chose. Hein ?

Elle se tourna vers Harriet.

– C'est bien, Harry.

La jeune fille déglutit mais ne dit rien. Mycroft les observa toutes les deux.

– Est-ce que je qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse vous amener ? Je vais vous faire porter du thé.

– Où est votre frère ? demanda la mère de John.

Mycroft l'observa puis prononça prudemment ce qu'il savait ne pas être une réponse du tout :

– Dans une pièce.

– Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle, l'air pleine de regrets, comme si elle voulait être sûre que Mycroft ne croie pas qu'elle voudrait qu'il soit blessé.

Il n'allait pas bien, songea Mycroft, mais il répondit, en tout franchise :

– Il ne se fait pas opérer. »

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant l'information, puis Mycroft inclina brièvement la tête vers elle dans ce qu'il souhaitait être un adieu, avant de quitter la pièce.

« Apportez-leur du thé, dit-il à son adjoint qui acquiesça, puis Mycroft revint à la salle d'attente où il avait laissé Sherlock.

Les gardiens s'écartèrent pour lui et il ouvrit la porte. Sherlock n'avait pas bougé. Il était assis, raide dans sa chaise, l'uniforme débraillé d'Eton toujours trempé et imbibé de sang. Ses doigts étaient la seule partie de lui qui bougeait, tambourinant sur ses genoux, trahissant l'état de nerf qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Mycroft s'assit à ses côtés et écouta son silence en observant le mouvement de ses doigts. S'il y avait eu un violon ici, songea Mycroft, Sherlock serait en train de jouer. Il fut soudain renversé par une intense vague de soulagement à l'idée que Sherlock était à côté de lui, silencieux mais toujours en vie, qu'il aurait des années dans son futur emplies de son frère et de son violon.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée. Mrs Hudson se précipita alors à l'intérieur et fit quelque chose que Mycroft ne l'avait jamais vue faire avant : elle tomba sur Sherlock et l'étouffa dans une étreinte serrée, pressant sa tête sale contre son épaule et fermant les yeux alors qu'elle le tenait ainsi, contre elle. Sherlock la laissa faire, ses doigts s'immobilisant sur ses genoux.

« Tu es gelé, Sherlock, » dit-elle finalement avec un reniflement, et Mycroft supposa que c'était vrai, l'eau de la piscine était froide, tout comme l'était la température extérieure et Sherlock n'avait rien fait d'autre que rester assis dans ses vêtements mouillés.

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, mais lui aussi fit quelque chose que Mycroft ne l'avait jamais vu faire avant : maintenant qu'il était étreint, il étreignit en retour. Il tourna le visage dans l'épaule de Mrs Hudson et leva les bras pour les fermer autour d'elle.

Les yeux de Mrs Hudson s'ouvrirent de surprise, rencontrèrent ceux de Mycroft au-dessus de la tête de Sherlock, ses orbes tremblants des larmes qui les emplirent. Mycroft eut soudain l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce. Il se leva sans un mot et tira la porte de la pièce pour dire à son adjoint :

« J'ai besoin d'une pièce, une pièce vide, est-ce qu'il y a ça quelque part ? »

Sa voix lui sembla râpeuse comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des lustres et même l'homme qui le connaissait bien eut l'air surpris et bégaya alors qu'il venait vers lui.

La salle était sombre et Mycroft ne prit pas la peine d'allumer. Il ouvrit une fenêtre aussi large que possible. Un air cru et piquant entra, luttant contre l'atmosphère renfermée de l'hôpital. La pièce était un bureau et Mycroft s'assit à la table de travail, y appuyant ses coudes et se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il se concentra en respirant l'air frais pour contenir une montée de panique irrationnelle.

Un frappement hésitant résonna contre la porte. Mycroft jura lourdement dans ses mains et se demanda pourquoi le monde ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille pendant deux secondes.

« Juste une minute, lança-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit quand même et il leva le regard avec agacement. Puis il lâcha, profondément surpris :

– Greg.

– Hey, répondit Greg, fermant la porte derrière lui avant de le regarder de bas en haut. Mycroft, bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mycroft essaya d'imaginer son apparence. Il n'avait plus sa veste de costume qui avait été sacrifiée sur la plaie de John. Sa chemise blanche était globalement sèche à présent, mais éclaboussée de sang, et son pantalon en laine était toujours trempé, rendu désagréable à porter. Ses cheveux avaient séché dans Dieu seul savait quelle pagaille, couverts de sang durci. Mycroft décida que quelle que soit son apparence, elle était appropriée.

Il inspira profondément et tenta de trouver une réponse à donner à Greg. Il n'y parvint pas. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour été tant à court de mots qu'en cet instant, et c'était presque hilarant vu le nombre d'événements récents qu'il pouvait relater. Il aurait dû contenir des milliers de phrases prêtes à sortir pour en faire un rapport.

Greg lança un regard à la fenêtre ouverte puis revint à lui.

– Mycroft, dit-il avec prudence. Est-ce que Sherlock va bien ?

Mycroft acquiesça.

– Tout le monde va bien. Ou ira bien. Apparemment. J'ai une réaction au stress différée.

– Qui a diagnostiqué ça ? demanda Greg en avançant vers lui.

– Moi.

– Évidemment, ponctua Greg en tendant la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que tu as laissé quelqu'un t'ausculter ? Tu as l'air de sortir d'une bataille.

– Je vais bien, dit Mycroft, avant de réfléchir. J'aurais dû dire à quelqu'un d'ausculter Sherlock, par contre. J'aurais dû… C'était…

Un doigt de Greg pressa contre ses lèvres et Mycroft leva les yeux pour le regarder.

– Mycroft, dit-il doucement. Chhh.

Mycroft, assis, le regarda. Il commençait à faire froid d'une façon désagréable dans la pièce. Il pouvait le sentir dans ses orteils, toujours enfermés dans ses chaussettes mouillées dans ses chaussures mouillées.

La main de Greg serra la sienne, l'obligea à se lever et le tira contre lui. Mycroft se sentit raide et maladroit quand il pressa son nez froid contre le cou de Greg.

– Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il à moitié.

– Chh, » répéta Greg en le serrant contre lui.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Meeeeeerci pour votre lecture !  
**

 **Et à très vite pour la suite :)**

Nauss


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello tous !**

Bienvenue sur cet avant dernier chapitre !

 **MERCI** à tous pour vos reviews : **Ariane, Mimi, Anokade, Luckias, admamu, Lia, Mariloo, Eurus, Clélia, Mana, Nianafleur, Almayen, Williem Hecter, Erisvsegerie, Luma-az** et **Potiron Woman !** Vous ^tes absolument formidables !

Et **MERCI éternellement** à Elie pour sa bêta imbattable sur cette histoire !

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

 **.**

Sherlock était assis en tailleur sur le sol face à la baie vitrée, observant l'évolution du lever de soleil. Une tasse de thé que Mrs Hudson avait insisté à lui apporter était posée à côté de lui. La vieille dame et Mycroft l'oppressaient de thé comme si s'y trouvait la solution à tous les problèmes. John avait la même habitude, songea Sherlock. John lui faisait du thé avec une dévotion presque féroce. Il lança un regard à la tasse de thé qu'il savait être totalement froide à présent. John aurait été furieux d'apprendre qu'il refusait d'en boire. Cette pensée suffit presque à ce qu'il essaie de l'ingérer. Presque.

La porte s'ouvrit et se ferma. Mycroft. Sherlock le savait sans avoir besoin de regarder. Il savait également que Mycroft et Mrs Hudson échangeaient un regard dans son dos et que la femme faisait _non_ de la tête. _Non, il n'a pas prononcé un mot._ Mais ça, il le sut parce qu'il voyait le reflet de Mrs Hudson dans la vitre.

Mycroft marcha jusqu'à lui, contourna le thé, s'appuya contre la fenêtre et baissa les yeux sur lui.

« Il va s'en sortir, tu sais. Il est en train de passer le pire. Il est jeune et en bonne santé, tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire, c'est se réveiller. Tu connais les statistiques. Je n'ai pas besoin de te les rappeler.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui. Lestrade avait passé un coup de fil pour qu'on apporte un change à Mycroft et son frère s'était en effet changé après une douche prise à l'hôpital. Il avait l'air propret et élégant, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Sherlock avait refusé de changer de vêtements. Ceux qu'il portait étaient les mêmes que quand il avait forcé la respiration de John à reprendre, quand il avait essayé de remettre le sang dans son corps. Il n'y avait aucun problème avec ces vêtements et Sherlock ne voulait pas se laver et prétendre que tout pouvait être remis en ordre aussi méticuleusement que Mycroft essayait toujours de le faire.

– Tu peux aller t'asseoir dans sa chambre, tu sais, continua Mycroft.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et regarda par la fenêtre.

Mycroft soupira et, d'une voix qui pouvait être légèrement interrogative, dit :

– Mrs Hudson.

L'interpellée, vit Sherlock dans le reflet de la vitre, hocha la tête et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Sherlock se prépara à recevoir un sermon mais il fut surpris par la vision de Mycroft qui se laissait glisser le long de la fenêtre, déplaçant le thé hors de son chemin. Il arriva au sol à côté de lui, imita la position de ses jambes croisées.

Sherlock l'observa, suffisamment terrifié pour parler :

– Il y a un problème ?

Le regard de Mycroft passa de la fenêtre à Sherlock.

– Non. C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire. Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, Sherlock. Tout va bien.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu assis par terre ? demanda Sherlock, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes suspicieuses.

– Parce que je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'amener à parler.

– Je te déteste, déclara le cadet.

– Dieu merci, répondit Mycroft.

Sherlock prit une brève inspiration contrariée et se remit à regarder le soleil levant.

– Tu devrais aller dans sa chambre, aventura Mycroft, après un moment.

Sherlock regardait la course d'un oiseau qui tournait entre les bâtiments.

– Sa mère me hait. Je ne pense pas que John voudra supporter une scène à côté de lui.

– John voudrait t'avoir toi à côté de lui.

Sherlock continuait de regarder l'oiseau.

– Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie, Mycroft, dit-il finalement, après un silence si long qu'il savait que Mycroft ne s'attendait plus à obtenir une réponse. Je l'ai presque fait tuer. C'était entièrement de ma faute.

Mycroft s'appuya sur ses mains derrière lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sherlock en le regardant, sceptique.

– C'était entièrement de ta faute, répéta l'aîné. Quelles sont tes preuves pour ça ?

– Si John n'avait pas… Si je n'avais pas, commença Sherlock avant de mobiliser ses pensées en prenant une profonde respiration. Moriarty ne s'en est pris à lui qu'à cause de moi.

– Et pourquoi Moriarty voulait-il s'en prendre à toi ?

– Arrête d'être délibérément obtus, Mycroft.

– Je suis simplement surpris que tu ne dises pas que toute cette histoire est de ma faute, puisque je suis la personne que Moriarty essayait d'atteindre pendant tout ce temps.

– C'est bien de ta faute. Mais si je n'avais pas laissé John… Enfin, tu sais bien.

– Qu'est-ce que je sais ?

Mycroft avait l'air honnêtement innocent lorsqu'il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, d'une façon très irritante. Sherlock grinça des dents.

– Être affecté n'est pas un avantage, dit-il finalement.

Mycroft demeura silencieux pendant une seconde.

– Est-ce que je t'ai un jour dit une telle chose ? Est-ce arrivé ?

– Tu n'as jamais eu à le faire, Mycroft.

Ce dernier soupira et regarda par la fenêtre à nouveau. Un ange passa.

– Moriarty a fait kidnapper John à Eton, l'a fait charger d'explosif et amener à la piscine. Tout ça pour t'y attirer. Tu refusais de jouer, pas de la façon que souhaitait Moriarty. Il avait besoin de te pousser, alors il a utilisé John. Il t'a fait venir près du bassin et il comptait te tuer. Une balle de sniper, directement dans ton crâne, rien n'aurait pu être plus simple.

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sherlock. Ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne suis pas une menace pour lui. Pas vraiment. Je lui ai même amené des documents de ton bureau. Des papiers sans valeur, mais il n'en savait rien. J'aurais pu venir pour l'aider, il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi voulait-il me tuer ?

Mycroft le fixa.

– Tu me poses réellement la question. Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ?

– Savoir quoi ? demanda Sherlock en penchant la tête.

– Depuis quelques temps, je traque Moriarty et j'essaie de le faire disparaître. Je n'avais pas l'impression que je faisais quoi que ce soit de vraiment utile, mais je me suis rapproché de lui bien plus que je ne l'avais réalisé. Il devait m'arrêter.

– Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement te tuer toi ? demanda Sherlock avec impatience, parce qu'il avait compris tout ça, il avait déjà déduit tout ça.

– Premièrement, parce que je suis mieux protégé que tu ne l'es. Et deuxièmement, parce que s'il m'avait tué, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pris ma place. Peut-être pas quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, mais quelqu'un qui aurait eu accès à mes dossiers, à tout ce que je sais déjà, et la chasse aurait continué, ça n'aurait pas été la fin. Alors que s'il te tuait toi…

– S'il me tuait moi, l'incita Sherlock quand la voix de Mycroft s'éteignit.

Mycroft soupira et revint au paysage par la fenêtre. Sherlock le regardait, l'étudiait de près.

– S'il t'avait tué, Sherlock, il aurait gagné. J'aurais gardé mon poste, je l'aurais peut-être même traqué plus encore, motivé par la vengeance, possiblement, mais je n'aurais plus été rationnel. Je serais devenu inefficace, je ne serais plus moi, et c'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Me tuer ne l'aurait pas permis d'atteindre son but. Me détruire, voilà ce qui aurait fonctionné. Et tu es la clé pour ça. Tu as toujours été la clé pour ça. Comment est-il possible que tu ne l'aies jamais compris ? Comment est-il possible qu'après tout ce temps, qu'après tout ça, tu ne l'aies toujours pas réalisé ?

Mycroft le regarda, ensuite, et il avait l'air… plus jeune, d'une certaine façon. Sherlock avait arrêté de penser à ce genre de choses longtemps auparavant, parce que dans sa tête, Mycroft était né vieux, mais il envisagea aujourd'hui que face à tout ça, Mycroft était encore vraiment très jeune. Il avait en gros son âge quand Mère était morte et Sherlock s'imagina la perdre et devoir en plus prendre à sa charge un petit frère. Il se rappela Mycroft qui lui demandait s'il souhaitait que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de lui et il se rappela aussi d'avoir répondu avec tellement de mots _« Non, bien sûr que non, il faut que ce soit toi_. _»_ Il se souvient de la première fois où il avait vu Mycroft se transformer en la personne qu'il était à présent devenue, la façon dont il avait captivé l'attention dans la bibliothèque avec quelques mots précis et tranchants, parce qu'Iphigenia avait dit de Sherlock qu'il était égoïste. Sherlock ne l'avait pas mal pris, il se fichait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser, mais il avait effectivement été égoïste : il avait perturbé le chemin de la vie de Mycroft pour toujours, et Mycroft ne s'en était jamais plaint. Son grand frère l'avait contrarié et avait tenté de le diriger et de le protéger et s'était montré irritant au-delà des mots, mais il n'avait pas une fois déclaré, comme il aurait pu le faire : _« Ça suffit. Ce n'est pas mon travail, je ne suis pas censé m'inquiéter pour un adolescent de cette façon. Tu devrais relever de la responsabilité de quelqu'un d'autre. »_

Mycroft rencontra son regard et dit :

– Sherlock Holmes, tu es la chose la précieuse que j'ai. Rien n'est plus important que toi. Tu as toujours cru l'inverse, et tu avais toujours tort. Être affecté n'est pas un avantage, mais je n'ai jamais pris la peine de te dire une telle chose parce que je n'aurais pas supporté l'hypocrisie d'être, moi, celui qui te disait cela.

Sherlock le fixa. Il déglutit. Se rappela qu'il devait cligner des yeux. Il essaya de penser à quelque chose qu'il pourrait dire, mais son esprit était vide. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils vivre de cette façon, se demanda-t-il vaguement. Comment pouvaient-ils vivre en sachant que d'autres personnes les aimaient, les aimaient suffisamment pour faire n'importe quoi pour eux et qu'ils auraient toujours une dette envers elles sans être jamais capables de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse avoir autant de valeur que ça ?

Mycroft soupira et revint à la fenêtre.

– Mais aimer quelqu'un, ça rend bête, incapable et irrationnel. Par exemple, quand tu vois une arme pointée sur la personne que tu aimes, cela te fait croire qu'il est capital que ce soit toi qui prennes la balle plutôt que de voir cette personne blessée même pour une seconde. John t'a sauvé la vie, Sherlock. Il ne va pas t'en vouloir d'avoir pris cette balle. Il s'est fait tirer dessus délibérément, pour te sauver.

Sherlock pencha la tête, intégrant ces données nouvelles. Moriarty avait eu l'intention de le tuer pendant tout ce temps. Moriarty ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en sortir. Moriarty avait besoin qu'il meure pour atteindre l'effet désiré de la dévastation chez Mycroft. Il y avait un sniper derrière lui que Sherlock n'était pas parvenu à voir. Mycroft l'avait vu quand il avait couru dans la piscine. Et John l'avait vu. John l'avait poussé dans le bassin, en réaction, prenant la balle à sa place.

– Mais il n'y a pas eu qu'un tir, énonça Sherlock, réfléchissant fort.

Même en considérant l'écho sur les dalles cimentées autour du bassin, il était sûr qu'il avait entendu plus d'un tir, qu'il y en avait eu tant que cela avait résonné comme le tonnerre, pour lui.

– J'ai une escouade de sécurité avec moi en permanence. Ils ont fait feu. Ça a rapidement dégénéré hors de contrôle, et quelqu'un a touché les explosifs.

– C'est quand tu as sauté dans le bassin et que tu m'as renvoyé sous l'eau, déduisit Sherlock.

– Exact, confirma Mycroft. Enfin, j'ai sauté avant ça. J'ai pressenti le coup des explosifs.

Sherlock regardait toujours par la fenêtre, repassant tout le film dans sa tête. Cela faisait sens. Tout faisait sens.

– Tu te trompes, dit-il après un moment.

– À quel propos ? demanda Mycroft, la surprise évidente dans sa voix.

– Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé l'information sur l'endroit où tu nous trouverais. Je savais que tu nous sauverais – que tu me sauverais. Je savais que tu le ferais, quoi qu'il advienne. Si j'avais rejoint un équipage de pirate, tu m'aurais trouvé avant que j'aie à marcher sur la planche. Je savais que tu l'aurais fait. Je l'ai toujours su, Mycroft.

Le silence s'étendit longtemps. Sherlock décida d'épargner à Mycroft de trouver une réponse. Il n'existait pas de réponse à ce genre de déclarations. C'était pour cette exacte raison qu'il valait mieux les garder tues.

– Je l'ai vu, Mycroft, dit-il à la place, avant de se tourner pour lui faire face, ajustant sa position au sol. Moriarty, je veux dire. Ce qui signifie que nous savons beaucoup de choses sur lui, à présent. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il existe une personne sur cette planète capable de se cacher plus d'une semaine si nous combinons nos efforts, toi et moi ?

– Tu veux dire toi et moi dans le même camp ?

– Nous avons toujours été dans le même camp, le corrigea Sherlock.

Mycroft l'observa un moment puis sourit.

– Je pense qu'il est extrêmement malheureux pour Moriarty que tu sois toujours en vie.

– Je pense que c'est dommage pour lui d'avoir sous-estimé l'alliance des Holmes.

– Pour lui rendre justice, nous savons que j'ai moi-même sous-estimé cette adhésion.

– Mais c'est parce que tu es bête, parfois, répondit Sherlock avec légèreté.

Mycroft ricana.

– Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche mais un frappement à la porte l'interrompit. La tête de l'adjoint de Mycroft passa l'entrebâillement.

– Désolé de vous interrompre, dit-il. Mais j'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez savoir que Mr Watson est en train de reprendre conscience.

Il regarda Sherlock pour ajouter :

– Il vous demande. »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Oh, damn, je suis vraiment triste de savoir qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à partager avec vous sur cette histoire...**

 **Merci de suivre cette traduction, merci de l'avoir lue jusque-là, et merci pour vos innombrables retours !**

 **Des bises à tous, et à la semaine prochaine pour l'ultime épisode de cette case!fic formidable pour laquelle il faut remercier earlgreytea68 !**

Nauss


	43. Chapter 43

**Ouais les gars. Je sais.**

 **Merci** à **Almayen, Mana** , **Lia, Zo, Luma-az, admamu, Eurus 2, Mimi, Ariane, Naniafleur** et **Luckias** pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre. Merci à ceulles qui ont laissé des reviews sur mes autres trads ou fics récemment !

 **MERCI A ELIE, mon lapin blanc, pour ta review imbattable sur cette histoire ! Plein de coeurs sur toi !**

Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 43  
**

 **.**

La mère et la sœur de John étaient toutes deux dans la chambre du garçon quand Sherlock passa les gardes du corps qui flanquaient la porte. Il s'était bien attendu à ce qu'elles soient là, mais un moment de gêne s'installa entre eux. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était ramper dans le lit de John, poser son oreille sur son cœur et rester là à écouter, mais il ne pensait pas y être autorisé avec un public dans la pièce. Pas que lui s'en soucie, mais John pourrait s'en soucier, et il avait déjà donné à John assez de raisons d'être furieux comme ça, avec son expérience de mort imminente et tout le reste.

Sherlock envoya à mère et fille le plus bref des regards, leur préférant tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à propos de l'état de santé de John. Les battements de son cœur étaient nets et réguliers. C'était bon signe. Il avait apparemment demandé après lui, ce qui était également bon signe. Sherlock avança prudemment jusqu'au bord du lit et baissa son regard vers John, dont les yeux étaient fermés. Est-ce qu'il dormait ? Sherlock intégra la pâleur de sa peau. Prévisible. Il avait l'air mieux, cependant. Sherlock se pencha, essayant d'apercevoir un peu de son épaule sous la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton. John dut le sentir car ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Sherlock se figea, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Sherlock, dit John en lui offrant un sourire fébrile, l'ombre de celui qu'il lui envoyait habituellement. Tu étais où ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Sherlock, trop désorienté pour réfléchir à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé. Avec Mycroft. Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? Des nausées ? Est-ce que le bout de ton nez te gratte ? Ça pourrait être à cause de l'anesthésie.

John secoua la tête avec une faiblesse que Sherlock trouva alarmante parce qu'il trouvait que tout ce qui concernait John dans un lit d'hôpital était alarmant.

– Mon nez va bien. Tu as une mine horrible.

– Vraiment ? rétorqua Sherlock, offensé. Ce n'est même pas moi, celui qui a sauté devant une balle comme un idiot, alors essaie d'imaginer un peu à quoi tu ressembles, toi.

John sourit, moins largement que d'habitude, mais franc. Le regard dans ses yeux était celui qu'il avait presque tout le temps, cet incroyable regard qui voulait dire _Tu es fantastique._ Sherlock avait cru qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais, ce regard, et il eut besoin de toucher John, le besoin de se rassurer, il avait besoin de données sur sa _tout-va-bienité_.

– Désolé, dit Sherlock. Il faut que je…

Et il pencha la tête pour enfouir son visage dans la courbe de l'épaule indemne de John. Il était chaud, vivant, solide.

– Je vais bien, lui dit John. Vraiment.

– Tu es un tel idiot, marmonna Sherlock contre lui. Tellement idiot.

– Je sais, affirma John. Je sais.

– On devrait y aller, dit la voix de la mère de John.

Sherlock n'arrivait pas à analyser son ton. Jaloux ? Résigné ? Embarrassé ? Contrarié ? Sherlock découvrit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il garda son visage contre John et dit « Bien », ce qui n'améliorerait probablement pas sa relation avec elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, se ferma et John dit :

– Je vois que tu essaies de faire du charme à ma mère.

Sherlock l'ignora, se redressa et annonça vivement :

– Je t'aime. Je sais que je ne te le dis jamais, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que ça semble stupide de te le dire, parce que même en le disant, ce n'est pas assez pour expliquer ce que je ressens, c'est… Je t'aime.

– Je le sais, dit John, l'air perdu. Je l'ai toujours su. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu avais peur que je ne le sache pas ?

– Si tu savais combien je t'aime, alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Fait quoi ?

– Ça, expliqua Sherlock en faisant un geste pour désigner l'épaule de John. Je trouve que c'est franchement inacceptable.

– Et moi, je trouvais que l'alternative était inacceptable. Mettons-nous d'accord sur le fait que nous ne serons pas d'accord. Je suis trop épuisé pour me battre avec toi maintenant.

Sherlock s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, anxieux.

– Désolé. Je suis désolé. Dis-moi comment tu te sens vraiment.

– Je vais bien. Juste fatigué.

– Comment tu as fait, quand c'était moi dans un lit d'hôpital ? Comment tu as supporté ça ?

– J'ai souffert en silence, dit John avec une voix de martyr éprouvé.

– Je suis sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, là.

Sherlock se sentait aspiré par la terreur. John allait bien, il allait bien, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi fragile aux yeux de Sherlock. Quand ce dernier le regardait, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la vulnérabilité de son crâne, l'accessibilité de son artère carotide, la flexibilité de sa trachée. John Watson était un paquet de morts potentielles en attente d'être déclenchées et, en réponse, Sherlock se sentit un paquet de nerfs à vif.

– Personne ne sait, lui répondit John en le regardant.

– Mais je suis Sherlock Holmes, dit Sherlock, la voix presque désespérée. Je sais absolument tout.

– Viens ici, dit John après un mouvement, se décalant pour lui faire de la place sur le lit.

Sherlock n'attendit pas qu'il se répète. Il avait presque retenu sa respiration dans l'attente que John le lui propose. Il grimpa sur le lit et se colla à John. Ce dernier grimaça un peu.

– Est-ce que je te fais mal ? Désolé.

Sherlock ne s'écarta pas, cependant, parce qu'il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de cette proximité et John lui répondit « Non » même si c'était probablement le cas, parce que John savait qu'il en avait besoin, lui aussi.

Le blessé finit par parler, la voix douce :

– Je veux passer le reste de nos vies à te regarder pendant que tu essaieras de comprendre ce que tu dois faire dans cette situation. »

Sherlock ferma fort les paupières, respira John et, en lui, songea qu'il était d'accord.

* * *

La santé de John avait progressé au point qu'il pouvait à présent s'asseoir dans son lit. Il demandait à Sherlock de lui lire ses cours parce qu'il se fatiguait encore facilement quand il essayait de le faire seul et parce que Sherlock se plaignait de devoir le faire. John adorait l'entendre se plaindre. Sherlock qui se plaignait était son état par défaut, c'était rassurant et le garçon blond aimait le rythme de ses plaintes. Parfois, John essayait d'imaginer un futur où il entendrait moins de plaintes, et une telle chose ressemblait à un terrible vide prêt à l'engloutir.

Sa mère et sa sœur venaient le voir tous les jours. Elles avaient l'air d'aller si bien que John était presque content de s'être fait tirer dessus. Ça leur avait apparemment donné le coup de fouet dont elles avaient eu besoin. Harry ne savait clairement pas quoi penser de Sherlock et ce dernier n'aidait pas, se roulant en une boule boudeuse à chaque fois qu'elle et sa mère étaient là, irradiant d'insatisfaction possessive. John aurait une rapide conversation avec lui à ce propos, mais il s'était aussi dit que Sherlock avait eu assez de raisons d'être terrifié récemment pour qu'il l'autorise à quelques moments de possessivité avec lui.

John pensait que sa mère ne savait pas non plus quoi penser de Sherlock, mais elle semblait avoir une nette tendance à ne pas l'apprécier. Elle espérait probablement que tout ça ne soit qu'une phase. Jusqu'à une certaine époque, John aurait probablement pensé comme elle. Avant de rencontrer Sherlock, il n'avait jamais rien qu'envisagé la possibilité que l'amour de sa vie soit un homme. Mais c'était devenu définitivement vrai et bien plus probable que l'inverse, maintenant. Il n'était pas certain d'être gay, mais il était sûr d'aimer Sherlock, sûr que, tant que Sherlock voudrait de lui, il comptait bien passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, à le protéger pour qu'il puisse continuer à se plaindre. Et sa mère devrait juste apprendre à l'accepter.

John n'avait pas beaucoup vu Mycroft. Il savait que le frère de Sherlock était probablement occupé à tirer des ficelles pour lui partout où il le pouvait, parce que tirer des ficelles était l'activité principale de Mycroft, mais il resta globalement hors de vue. Quand il toqua à sa chambre d'hôpital une semaine après son admission, John fut donc surpris de le voir.

Sherlock était à moitié affalé sur le lit à côté de lui, un pied sur le sol parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour lui, _L'Interprétation des Rêves_ ouvert dans ses mains. Il s'interrompit dans sa lecture à voix haute pour demander à Mycroft qui entrait dans la pièce :

« Tu voulais quelque chose ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

– _L'interprétation des rêves_ , répondit John alors que Sherlock était occupé à froncer les sourcils parce que leur cocon de bonheur était envahi.

– Comme c'est… romantique, commenta Mycroft.

– C'est horrible, approuva Sherlock avec ferveur.

Mycroft rit et s'installa dans la chaise auprès du lit de John, posant son parapluie omniprésent à côté de lui.

– Je voulais vous parler à tous les deux.

– Ça ne peut pas être une bonne nouvelle, supposa Sherlock en le regardant avec des yeux suspicieux.

Mycroft l'ignora et se tourna vers John.

– J'ai appris que tu avais obtenu une place à l'University College London.

– Oui, répondit John. Conditionnelle, bien sûr, mais oui.

Sherlock passa en mode bouderie à côté de lui, ce qu'il faisait dès que la question des projets universitaires de John était mise sur la table.

– Félicitations, répondit Mycroft avec aisance. Mais j'ai pensé qu'au vu des derniers événements, tu pourrais être intéressé par une petite pause. Une année de césure.

John le regarda avec un air perdu.

– Une année de césure ? répéta-t-il, l'idée ne lui ayant jamais traversé l'esprit puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre, financièrement. À faire quoi ?

– Ce que tu veux, répondit Mycroft en haussant les épaules.

– Où ?

– N'importe où. Où tu veux. Je paierai, bien sûr.

John le fixa, essayant de compter le coût d'une année de césure ouverte comme celle que Mycroft lui proposait.

– Je… Non, je ne peux pas accepter…

– Très bien, l'interrompit Mycroft, semblant ennuyé. Ne le vois pas comme un cadeau, alors. Pense-le comme un paiement pour le service que me rendras en préservant un objet que je chéris.

Le regard de Mycroft passa sur Sherlock.

– Je ne… commença John.

– Et, bien sûr, tu dois accepter, tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas permettre à Sherlock de prendre une année sabbatique en le laissant se débrouiller. Il s'attirerait toute sorte de problèmes. Au moins, si tu restes avec lui, je peux être certain qu'il prendra un peu moins son bien-être à la légère que ce qu'il aurait tendance à le faire naturellement.

Sherlock se redressa dans le lit, saisissant ce que Mycroft venait de dire avant que John puisse réagir.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il, impérieux.

– De quelque chose dont m'a parlé le directeur, quand tu étais au milieu de ton grand épisode de pneumonie. Tu es plus que capable d'obtenir des A, à présent. Et pourtant, tu ne t'es rendu à presque aucun PD. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une année de césure, l'an prochain ? Surtout étant donné que tu n'as aucune intention de te soumettre aux lubies d'imbéciles en suivant des cours à l'université comme le font les personnes stupides comme John et moi.

– Tu es sérieux ? demanda Sherlock. Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire changer d'avis là-dessus ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi, non ?

Mycroft soupira.

– Parce qu'on est dans le même camp, Sherlock. Il n'y a pas de piège. Une année sabbatique pour vous deux. C'est ma proposition. Greg s'occupera de Gladstone, au cas où tu t'inquiéterais pour lui.

– Et Moriarty ? Tu ne nous laisserais jamais faire ça si Moriarty…

– Le problème de Moriarty a été traité, le coupa simplement l'aîné, avant de se lever. Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Ce n'est pas pressé. Je me suis simplement dit que tu pourrais vouloir considérer toutes tes options, John, lorsque tu prendras une décision pour l'année prochaine.

John regarda Mycroft qui quittait la pièce, pensif. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de prendre une année sabbatique. Maintenant, cela ressemblait… à une idée franchement fabuleuse. Une année de césure pour voir le monde. Tous ces endroits qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé pouvoir voir un jour. Parcourir le monde avec Sherlock, au lieu d'aller à la faculté sans lui, puis revenir et prendre la voie du métier de médecin.

– Tu en penses quoi ? lui demanda Sherlock.

– Et toi ? le contra John.

– Je pense qu'on devrait le faire, répondit le garçon brun avant de se redresser subitement, rebondissant sur le matelas dans l'excitation. Je pense que ça a l'air brillant ! Je partirai d'Eton et tu n'auras pas à aller à Londres tout de suite et on sera ensemble. Tu sais combien de choses on pourrait voir ? On pourrait aller dans tous ces endroits chauds et ensoleillés auxquels tu rêvais quand tu étais petit. On pourrait aller en Bohème. Et au Sumatra ! On pourrait aller en Suisse, j'ai toujours eu envie de voir les chutes de Reichenbach. On pourrait louer un yacht et essayer de trouver des pirates !

– Des pirates ? répéta John sans comprendre.

– Je voulais devenir pirate, tu sais.

– _Pirate_?

Sherlock ignora sa réaction.

– Et puis, on pourrait rentrer et prendre un appartement à Londres. Je pourrais résoudre des crimes pour les gens et, toi, tu irais à la fac.

– Ça a l'air tellement conventionnel, commenta John avec un sourire.

Sherlock repoussa _L'interprétation des rêves_ sur le côté et s'enroula précautionneusement autour de lui.

– Je garderai des têtes coupées dans le réfrigérateur, promit-il.

– C'est mieux.

Sherlock l'embrassa.

– Je jouerai du violon à n'importe quelle heure et ça t'empêchera de dormir.

John l'embrassa en retour.

– Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part.

– Mmh. Parfois, je ne parlerai pas pendant des heures.

– Parce qu'on sera en train de s'embrasser ?

– Possible.

– Alors ça ressemble au paradis, si tu veux mon avis.

Sherlock afficha un grand sourire, ses assauts se faisant plus profonds, et John se prépara à glisser dans un de ces baisers langoureux et paresseux que Sherlock aimait tant. Sauf que Sherlock leva soudain la tête, se tournant pour regarder quelque chose que John ne pouvait pas voir.

– Quoi ? demanda John.

– Mycroft a oublié son parapluie.

– Et alors ? Oh, tu as peur qu'il revienne le chercher ? Amène-le au bureau des infirmières pour lui.

– Non, dit Sherlock, l'air étrange. Mycroft n'oublie jamais son parapluie. Il…

Il tourna la tête pour baisser le regard sur John :

– Il a oublié son parapluie, répéta-t-il en insistant sur le verbe.

John ne comprenait pas.

– Et tu as peur qu'il soit… quoi, malade ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– Non, lui répondit Sherlock dans un immense sourire, soudain. Non, en fait je ne m'inquiète pas du tout. Plus maintenant. On en était où ?

– Je crois qu'on était sur le point de partager un appartement et résoudre des crimes ensemble.

– Ah, oui. Ça sera si fabuleux qu'on en parlera encore pendant des siècles.

– Ah oui, vraiment ?

– Ben, oui, parce que tu vas tout archiver.

– Je vais passer sous silence toute la baise qu'on fera.

– C'est tellement victorien de votre part, Dr. Watson, » le gratifia Sherlock avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **MERCI à vous tous d'avoir lu cette traduction. Merci à ceux qui l'ont appréciée, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me l'indiquer. Suis triste d'arriver à la fin de cette aventure, dis...**

 **Merci à Elie Bluebell, une dernière fois ici, pour sa bêta du feu de Dieu. Merci à earlgreytea68 qui m'a autorisée à la publier, il y a près de trois ans !**

 **J'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur d'autres publications ! :)  
**

 **(D'ailleurs, dans quelques semaines, je lance la publication d'une autre fic à chapitres, pas une traduction cette fois, une dont je suis l'auteure, alors je vous dis à très vite sur celle-là ;) )**

 **Et bonne vie à tous d'ici là !**

Nauss


End file.
